The War of Publishers
by Papy-1412
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto entre à la Konoha Shouten, espérant y obtenir un poste d'éditeur en littérature. À son grand malheur, il est assigné aux mangas shonen, sous les ordres d'un ancien ami de lycée qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis dix ans. Seulement, ces retrouvailles plus ou moins amicales ne durent pas... On en veut aux membres de cette entreprise. UA adaptée de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
1. Ma première impression est très mauvaise

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour ma dernière fiction : **The War of Publishers**.

C'est une UA, adaptée du célèbre yaoi Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Donc homophobes, vous pouvez sortir. Je tiens aussi à prévenir, ce manga est réservé aux **plus de 18 ans**, mais je ne compte pas ajouter toutes ces ''scènes'' dans ma fiction. **Elle est, et restera, en T** car je n'écris pas ce genre de choses (heureusement en même temps...). Considérez que j'ai adapté cette fiction de l'anime qui ne comporte pas de lemons.

Le couple principal est facile à deviner, c'est un **SasuNaru**. Les couples secondaires de Sekaiichi seront cependant bien différents puisque je n'aime pas les autres couples yaoi existants dans Naruto. Donc voilà, surprise pour les pairings suivants, mais ils seront bel et bien hétéros.

Qui plus est, je n'ai pas suivi le manga à la lettre. J'ai repris pas mal de moments du manga, mais ensuite beaucoup de choses seront différentes et surtout j'ai ajouté un scénario différent de la romance un peu gnangnan qui existe à la base dans Sekaiichi.

Je rajoute quelque chose pour ceux ayant lu San, ma première fic Naruto : WAPU n'est PAS une Death Fic.

Le disclaimer appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto** pour les personnages de Naruto, qui a même son apparition dans cette fiction. L'univers de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi à **Shungiku Nakamura**. Bêta-lecture faite par **sasunarufann**, alias la botteuse de culs, mais qui aura en grande partie contribué à donner ce que cette fiction est à présent.

Et maintenant... HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Première partie  
CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

_Je connaissais son amour pour la littérature. Sa crétinerie. Le t-shirt orange criard qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Son épaule droite sur laquelle était jetée sa veste d'uniforme. Son épaule gauche collée à la mienne. Sa mimique boudeuse après une énième bagarre. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient dès qu'on se retrouvait, au fond de la bibliothèque du lycée. Son sourire immense, et si lumineux._

_On avait 17 ans. On se connaissait à peine. On ne s'était jamais vus en dehors du lycée. On avait rien en commun. On était des hommes. Et pourtant, un jour, ces deux petits mots s'étaient échappés._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Et plus rien n'avait été pareil._

* * *

**Ma première impression est... Très mauvaise.**  
_Kakashi Hatake – Naruto_

* * *

« Hein? Les Mangas Shonen?

– Oui, c'est marqué juste ici, Uzumaki-san... »

Comme piqué par une guêpe, Naruto se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur la table devant laquelle il était assis.

_Uzumaki Naruto. 27 ans._

« Il doit y avoir une erreur! s'exclama-t-il, tandis que sa chaise retombait en un violent fracas par terre. Vérifiez, s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune femme lui faisant face lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, puis lui montra la feuille qu'elle gardait dans une pochette depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Naruto, pris de panique, lui arracha le document des mains et le parcourut fiévreusement.

_[…] Suite à son entretien du 26/08 […] Uzumaki Naruto, ancien éditeur chez notre associé, Suna Shouten […] est admis dans la section Mangas Shonen de la Konoha Shouten […]_

Il redressa sa tête du papier, une expression de pure horreur inscrite sur son visage, puis baissa les épaules en soupirant. Une moue abattue s'installa sur ses traits, mais il rendit le document à la jeune secrétaire qui se remit à lui sourire doucement en l'informant de la suivre. Il tâcha de reprendre un air plus digne, puis la suivit jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les mènerait au 5e étage du grand immeuble.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il avait quitté son ancien travail dans l'espoir d'entrer à la Konoha Shouten, mais les Dieux étaient contre lui.

Il était orphelin depuis sa tendre enfance. Il n'avait plus de famille maintenant que celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle, Jiraiya écrivain de son état, avait à présent lui aussi rendu son dernier souffle. Des années auparavant, quand Naruto avait annoncé à son oncle qu'il souhaitait devenir éditeur, l'homme lui avait alors fait promettre de devenir le sien. Ça n'avait été qu'une promesse sans grande incidence, datant de plusieurs années, mais Naruto s'en était souvenu après avoir appris la mort de l'écrivain. Il avait alors tout mis en œuvre pour entrer malgré tout à la Konoha Shouten, renonçant alors à son poste dans un éditorial concurrent.

Seulement, pourquoi et _comment_ avait-on pu se tromper et l'affilier aux mangas? Il était un homme de littérature, il lisait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de pouvoir le faire, mais n'y connaissait absolument rien aux mangas. Il ne pourrait jamais travailler dedans, c'était une certitude.

Il aimait la beauté des mots, la sensation du papier sous ses doigts, le son d'une page qui se tourne. Il aimait passer des nuits à corriger un texte et le rendre meilleur. Il aimait discuter avec les illustrateurs pour pouvoir trouver la meilleure couverture possible. Il aimait les livres.

Mais les mangas étaient une autre paire de manches.

Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur, une boule d'appréhension au ventre. Voyant la jeune femme à ses côtés l'observer du coin de l'œil, il fit de même. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et elle comprit qu'il l'avait vue, aussi lança-t-elle rapidement une conversation :

« Vous ne comptiez donc pas venir aux mangas? »

Il se mit à se gratter la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, une moue dépitée reprenant sa place sur ses traits.

« Non, pas vraiment, mon rayon c'est plutôt les romans. Je dois avouer que je n'y connais absolument rien...

– Vraiment? murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

– Oui, on pourrait même dire que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, confessa-t-il en s'assombrissant.

– De quel genre? »

Il poussa un long soupir, baissant la tête, et se mit à fixer le sol. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, occupèrent son esprit et renforcèrent la boule présente dans son ventre.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Il secoua la tête en tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre, puis adressa un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme qu'il vit rosir légèrement.

« Peu importe, c'est une vieille histoire, répondit-il d'une voix bien plus mielleuse. Expliquez-moi simplement quelle va être ma fonction dans ce département. »

La jeune femme, ne devant sûrement pas avoir plus de 23 ans, ramena fébrilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se remettant à fixer le mur devant elle. Il sentit son sourire lui grimper jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes. Elles aimaient son allure de surfeur californien avec ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, son teint hâlé, ses épaules larges – résultat de son entraînement hebdomadaire à la salle de sport, et surtout ses yeux bleus clairs aussi profonds que l'océan. Quand elles étaient un peu plus réticentes, il lui suffisait alors de deux-trois tours de charme, de son humour légendaire, et l'affaire était dans le sac.

Après avoir battu des paupières, la jeune femme lui répondit :

« Une équipe manquait d'un éditeur depuis quelques temps... J'imagine qu'après quelques semaines d'apprentissage dans votre cas, vous bénéficierez d'un auteur à suivre. Mais avant tout, il faut vous présenter à Uchiha-san. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil :

« Uchiha-san? »

Un grand sourire fit son apparition au milieu du visage de la jeune femme, et ses joues se remirent à rosir :

« Oui, c'est l'éditeur en chef! Il est apparu il y a quelques années lorsque la Konoha était dans le rouge le plus total. Mais il a sauvé le département, comme un messie. Il est très talentueux, depuis qu'il est là nous ne produisons que des hits. »

Le blond siffla d'admiration.

« S'il a réussi cet exploit à lui seul, ça doit effectivement être le cas...

– Oui! reprit la jeune femme, extatique. En plus, entre nous, beaucoup de femmes ici essaient d'attirer son attention... » Elle se coupa brusquement, puis adressa un petit sourire désolé à Naruto « Navrée, je m'éloigne... »

Le blond haussa les épaules, puis les chiffres lumineux indiquèrent qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir.

En chemin, il vit la jeune femme demander sa route à de nombreuses personnes, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ces individus devenaient de plus en plus réticents quand ils entendaient le nom de l'éditeur en chef. Ce fut quand une secrétaire se mit à presser le pas pour les éviter que Naruto demanda enfin à sa guide :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste? »

La jeune secrétaire se raidit et il la vit pâlir. Elle lui adressa une mimique désolée, puis marmonna entre ses dents :

« Je suis désolée, il se trouve que nous arrivons à la fin du _cycle... »_

Naruto sourcilla. _Cycle?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la signification de ses paroles, car ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle dont toute la profondeur était cachée par une rangée de paravents. Les murs artificiels s'étendaient tout le long de l'immense salle pour délimiter la partie couloir et la partie bureau, avec quelques ouvertures en tant qu'entrée pour les différents bureaux ici et là.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout des paravents, là où les personnes qui passaient devant marchaient le plus vite possible, le regard tourné vers le sol, comme terrifiés. Naruto sentit aussi les pas de sa guide devenir de plus en plus pressés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de ce qui serait son futur lieu de travail. Et la première réaction qu'eut Naruto fut de reculer d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

Le mot _désordre_ n'aurait pas pu convenir pour expliquer à quel point l'anarchie régnait dans la pièce. Les papiers s'amoncelaient le long des murs en de grandes piles de la taille d'un homme, et surtout extrêmement dangereuses si elles tombaient sur une personne passant à côté. Les bureaux étaient encombrés de cartons, de dossiers, d'outils administratifs. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les lumières éteintes, seule la lueur des ordinateurs éclairait cette portion de la pièce, comme s'ils avaient plongé dans un univers parallèle.

Et surtout, ce qui était le plus marquant et choquant. Une, deux, trois... _Quatre_ personnes étaient avachies sur leur bureau, entre deux piles de dossiers, et semblaient souffrir le martyr. Une aura néfaste avait l'air de s'échapper d'eux en continu. Vu leur position, ils ne semblaient pas être de simples paresseux, mais véritablement des _cadavres_, alignés sur des tables pour le plus morbide des rituels.

Naruto se tourna lentement en direction de la jeune femme, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il resta immobile, la main en l'air, puis soupira longuement.

_Allez, il avait connu pire._

Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour s'insuffler du courage, puis passa la barrière de paravents, comme on dépasse le trottoir pour se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, et s'approcha de l'homme le plus près de lui.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et commença à le secouer vaguement, mais tout ce que fit l'autre fut de glisser contre le bois de son bureau avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Naruto s'écarta brusquement, l'hypothèse selon laquelle ils n'étaient que des zombies abandonnés refaisant son apparition dans son esprit. Seulement – et heureusement – deux yeux châtains se tournèrent en sa direction, lui demandant muettement l'objet de sa visite. Naruto, pris au dépourvu, tenta :

« Uchiha-san... ? »

L'homme au sol resta immobile quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague, avant de hocher lentement la tête et de pointer du doigt le bureau qui semblait présider tous les autres, plus au fond de la pièce. Naruto opina, enjamba le corps inerte quand il comprit que son informateur ne comptait pas se relever et s'approcha à pas de loup de l'homme dont le visage était caché sous un livre. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il s'immobilisa et se racla la gorge.

_Pas de réaction._

Il sentit un tic nerveux démanger son sourcil gauche, puis demanda d'une voix plus claire :

« Uchiha-san? »

_Toujours rien._

Sa patience flancha. Il n'avait pas demandé à se trouver ici, et en plus personne n'était capable de l'accueillir? Il donna un coup de pied dans la roulette du fauteuil, et, mû par les lois élémentaires de la physique, ledit Uchiha-san chuta et se retrouva le cul à terre, comme son subordonné quelques secondes auparavant.

Une main rapide et puissante vint s'abattre sur le bois du bureau, et Naruto vit deux yeux noirs d'encre le fusiller, porteurs de lourdes menaces de morts et autres atrocités. Il se sentit frissonner violemment sous leur intensité, mais garda une figure digne et grogna en croisant les bras :

« Enchanté, Uchiha-san. » les deux perles corbeau qui l'observaient restèrent totalement insipides « Je suis Uzumaki Na-

– C'est toi le nouveau? »

Naruto frissonna imperceptiblement en entendant la voix grave et profonde de son nouveau supérieur, et opina rapidement. Malgré tout, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds – autant bien se comporter, c'était tout de même son futur boss.

Debout, ils faisaient la même taille, même si l'Uchiha paraissait plus élancé. Il était habillé sobrement, une chemise large et un jean. Le noir semblait bel et bien être sa couleur, étant donné que non seulement ses yeux étaient de cette teinte, mais aussi ses cheveux qui retombaient en de longues mèches autour de son visage et partaient en épi derrière son crâne. Tout ceci ressortissait sur une peau extrêmement pâle, auxquelles les cernes en dessous de ses yeux donnaient une teinte presque maladive. Un instant, même s'il était un homme, il comprit totalement ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur, quand elle s'était laissée dire que beaucoup essayaient ''d'attirer son attention''.

« Combien d'années as-tu derrière toi? »

Naruto mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui, ayant été perdu dans ses pensées.

_Il n'a même pas lu mon CV? _pensa-t-il furieusement.

« Six ans d'édition en littérature à la Suna Shouten. »

Il avait dit ces mots avec fierté, il savait qu'à son âge c'était rare de trouver un travail en édition et de le garder aussi longtemps. Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« C'est tout?

– Euh, oui... »

L'Uchiha l'observa encore quelques instants avant de détourner le regard en sifflant entre ses dents d'une façon peu discrète :

« _Inutile_. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sentit une colère lui tordre le ventre. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû rester au lit ce matin... Ce type était tout simplement infect.

Soudain, le téléphone présent sur le bureau sonna, et l'éditeur décrocha. Il marmonna quelques mots, avant de dire à ce qui semblait être une réceptionniste qu'il arrivait. Il commençait à rassembler quelques affaires, quand son regard tomba sur Naruto, comme s'il l'avait oublié en à peine trente secondes. Il prit un temps de réflexion, avant de marmonner en fermant son attaché-case.

« Eh, le nouveau, suis-moi. Il faut bien que t'apprennes à travailler. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, se retenant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais le suivit jusqu'à un autre ascenseur qui semblait descendre vers les salles de réunion.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, l'Uchiha décida de lui donner plus d'informations :

« C'est un nouvel auteur, que j'ai déniché il y a quelques mois. Mais comme je suis déjà en charge d'un autre, tout comme mes collègues, tu as été recruté.

– Vous voulez dire que c'est de cet auteur dont j'aurai la charge? Déjà? »

Deux perles noires se tournèrent vers lui.

« Un problème avec ça?

– Aucun. » grogna Naruto.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, puis continua :

« Pour l'instant, son manga n'en est qu'à son ébauche, mais je pense vraiment que ça pourrait devenir un manga pilier du magazine. L'histoire est vraiment intéressante et bien trouvée, dans un univers original. Mais il manque des retouches ci et là, alors je lui ai demandé de retravailler son nemu, ou le story-board si tu préfères. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Donc il n'est pas encore publié?

– Cela ne saurait tarder. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit présenté à la réunion mensuelle. »

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants, puis osa :

« Et quand est-elle?

– Dans une semaine. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

« Et rien n'a encore été dessiné?

– Pas besoin, répondit sèchement l'Uchiha. Pour la réunion, il a trois chapitres à présenter sous la forme de nemus. Nous avons assez de temps. S'il est ici aujourd'hui c'est simplement parce qu'il a un problème avec le chapitre trois. »

Naruto hocha la tête en émettant un son d'assentiment, notant ce que son supérieur venait de dire dans un coin de son crâne. Les portes coulissèrent enfin à leur étage, et il descendirent sur le palier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où l'auteur les attendait, et l'Uchiha profita de ces quelques minutes de plus pour expliquer assez rapidement le scénario à son nouvel éditeur.

« Une histoire... De ninjas? demanda Naruto, perplexe.

– Oui, répondit le brun. Le héros est un aspirant-ninja au début de l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, il s'améliore et remplit des missions avec son équipe. Le chapitre qui pose problème à l'auteur est celui où il rencontre pour la première fois ses équipiers. » un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'éditeur en chef. « Disons que cette scène est... Particulière. »

Naruto sourcilla, mais ne put rien répondre. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

Un homme était attablé, et tenait des planches qu'il lisait. En les voyant entrer, il se releva rapidement, puis s'inclina.

« Uchiha-san. »

L'Uchiha s'inclina à son tour.

« Kishimoto-sensei. »

Le mangaka remarqua la présence de Naruto derrière le brun, et sortit une carte de visite de sa poche. Le blond fit de même et lui tendit en s'inclinant, tandis que son supérieur le présentait :

« Voici Uzumaki, notre nouvel éditeur.

– Kishimoto Masashi, dit-il à Naruto. Ravi de pouvoir vous rencontrer. »

Ils s'échangèrent leur carte, puis s'assirent autour de la table, tandis que le brun expliquait au mangaka que Naruto était présent pour observer et serait son prochain éditeur.

Une fois les présentations finies, l'Uchiha attrapa les planches et les parcourut rapidement. Naruto, de son côté, lisait les nemus des premiers chapitres, impressionné.

Il n'avait jamais lu de mangas, mais avait toujours été attiré par les livres narrant de longues batailles, que ce soit de la fantasy ou des romans historiques de l'ère Edo. Les cases et les effets sonores rendaient les combats très dynamiques, surtout dans un univers rappelant le Japon féodal, mêlé à la technologie actuelle. Cependant, il nota qu'à chaque fois que le prénom du héros devait être prononcé, il n'y avait qu'un blanc.

Il releva la tête, et vit que l'Uchiha avait fini de lire.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à trouver de nom, à ce que je vois...

– Non, je bloque dessus. Tout ceux que je trouve sont vraiment trop simples, et ça ne va pas avec le personnage, soupira le dessinateur.

– Il faut vraiment vous concentrer là-dessus, répondit l'Uchiha. Comme ça presse pas mal, j'aimerai que vous arriviez à le trouver d'ici après-demain.

– Je le ferai. »

L'éditeur opina, puis changea immédiatement de sujet, tandis qu'il cherchait une planche dans le tas.

« Et à propos du moment où il rencontre ses coéquipiers... »

Le mangaka se mit à rire et commença à se frotter la nuque, gêné :

« Oui, je me suis permis d'emprunter votre prénom... Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. »

L'Uchiha esquissa un petit sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-il simplement. Tant que les lecteurs n'en savent rien... » il reprit son sérieux. « Non, je voulais parler du baiser accidentel... »

Le brun posa à plat la planche qu'il tenait, et Naruto ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Le héros, alors qu'il était penché face à son rival, s'était fait bousculer, et était malencontreusement tombé... Sur les lèvres dudit antagoniste.

« Oui, accorda le mangaka en grimaçant. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon angle, ni à exprimer la surprise mélangée à la colère sur leur visage. »

L'Uchiha commença à se tenir le menton, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Il vous faudrait un modèle? »

La mangaka cligna des yeux, avant se mettre à rire nerveusement.

« Oui, je pense... Mais j'ai eu beau chercher dans tous les shojo que je trouvais, impossible de trouver ce que je cherche.

– Il n'y aura pas de problème avec ça, répondit-il en se levant et en se mettant à fixer Naruto. Prenez de quoi dessiner. »

Le blond balbutia, encore un peu choqué par la planche qu'il avait lue :

« Vous voulez que j'aille chercher des références?

– Non, je veux que tu la fermes et que tu te laisses faire. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle quand deux lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut comme si un signal d'alarme avait été tiré dans son cerveau. Il sentit un sifflement résonner dans ses oreilles, ainsi que le sang quitter sa tête. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient lourdement, et bruyamment.

_C'est quoi ce bordel!_

Le brun s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, et se rassit à sa place, tandis que Naruto en glissait de sa chaise.

« Vous avez eu le temps de dessiner? »

Il fixa Masashi qui le regardait avec des yeux de truite hors de l'eau.

« Je dois le refaire? insista le brun.

– N-Non! s'écria le mangaka. C'est bon, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me f-faut... »

Le blond se releva lentement, les yeux sur le point de sortir de leur orbite, le teint pivoine, et la mâchoire tremblante.

« Maismaismais... psalmodia-t-il C'est quoi votre _problème! _»

Le brun se retourna lentement en sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le nouveau. On bosse, c'est tout.

– NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI! »

* * *

« Rah, où j'ai mis le scotch? »

Naruto se mit à observer son appartement dans un mouvement périphérique et poussa un soupir, tandis qu'il essuyait la sueur de son front. Il remarqua enfin le rouleau qui traînait près d'un carton, l'attrapa à bout de bras, puis referma la dernière boîte.

Il observa son travail avec un sourire ravi avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé. Son regard s'attarda sur le plafond dont la couleur s'écaillait et il ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant le déménagement, et d'ici là il habiterait chez des amis afin de se rapprocher de son nouveau lieu de travail. Son appartement était trop en bordure de Tokyo, alors que la Konoha Shouten se trouvait dans le centre-ville. C'était donc sa dernière soirée ici avant de définitivement prendre le large.

Et travailler avec ce _type_.

Le souvenir des lèvres se pressant contre les siennes le fit frissonner, et il cacha ses yeux derrière ses avants-bras en serrant la mâchoire. Depuis l'incident, son estomac lui faisait mal, et cette souffrance s'accentuait quand il y repensait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils contre lui?

Il n'avait pas réussi à penser à autre chose durant tout le reste de la réunion, et de la journée. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le brun se pencher lentement vers lui, et la bile lui chatouiller la gorge.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à son oncle, en se trouvant un travail dans une autre société, avec d'autres auteurs et d'autres livres. Résultat, il se retrouvait à éditer des _mangas_, avec des collègues _psychotiques_ et un boss froid comme l'Himalaya, mesquin et _obsédé_.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au même endroit le lendemain. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans ce bureau où planeraient des ondes néfastes et avec un chef cinglé.

Et probablement le pire, dans tout cela, c'était les souvenirs qui en découlaient. Toutes ces choses qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis dix ans, tout remontait et le déchirait de l'intérieur.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Quand il était lycéen, il avait du mal à se faire des amis. Il débarquait d'un orphelinat localisé à Okinawa. Avant tout, c'était son teint hâlé par le soleil des îles du sud qui avait créé une certaine distance avec ses camarades. Qui plus est, son père était anglais et sa mère japonaise, alors ses cheveux blonds juraient avec ses yeux bridés. Et le pire était sûrement les cicatrices sur ses joues, comme trois moustache de chaque côté de son nez. Il n'avait jamais su d'où elles venaient, ses parents étant morts dans un accident d'avion avant de pouvoir lui expliquer.

A cette époque, il passait son temps le nez dans les livres, surtout ceux d'aventures extraordinaires. Il rêvait de pouvoir un jour vivre autant d'aventures qu'eux. Il rêvait de pouvoir être reconnu pour son travail.

Et ces rêves étaient identiques à ceux de son seul ami. Sasuke.

Il ne connaissait que son prénom, celui que les filles scandaient à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans la cour. Il ne savait même pas où il habitait, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, s'il avait d'autres amis.

Durant deux ans, ils étaient restés assis au fond de la bibliothèque du lycée, épaule contre épaule, à lire, discuter rarement, se disputer souvent, pour un oui ou pour un non. Se disputer tout le temps, en fait. Mais s'apprécier, grâce à leurs différences et leurs ressemblances.

Seulement, tout avait basculé lors de leur entrée en dernière année de lycée... Ils étaient sur le toit, ils lisaient, l'épaule droite de Sasuke collée à l'épaule gauche de Naruto.

Naruto ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait fait, tant c'était vieux et tant il s'était efforcé à effacer cet instant de sa mémoire. Il ne savait plus s'il avait dit quelque chose, fait quoique ce soit, mais en tout cas, Sasuke l'avait soudainement plaqué contre le grillage derrière lui, et l'avait embrassé.

Quel goût ça avait eu, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ni de la sensation, ni ce à quoi il avait pensé. Ce dont il se rappellerait éternellement, cependant, c'était ce que les lèvres de son ami avaient chuchoté contre les siennes, sans rompre le baiser.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et par la suite, c'était le trou noir. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il avait répondu, ce qu'il avait pensé, ce qu'il avait fait ; tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être retrouvé chez lui, seul, dans son lit. Et qu'il avait été persuadé que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

C'était un coup de téléphone de Jiraiya, sa dernière famille, qui l'avait réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui à Osaka au lieu de rester seul à Tokyo. Et Naruto n'avait même pas pensé qu'il ne reverrait jamais Sasuke, qu'il quitterait son seul ami, qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir si ce qu'il s'était passé était réel ou non.

Il avait accepté, et était parti.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé, et avait fini par tout mettre sur le dos de l'adolescence. Ça n'avait été qu'une passade. Un instant de folie. Il avait alors tout bonnement décidé d'oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Il était revenu quatre ans plus tard. Il avait 21 ans, il était adulte, il se mettait à travailler, et avait définitivement fait une croix sur les deux années qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke. Il avait acheté ce studio miteux près duquel se trouvait son lieu de travail, la Suna Shouten où il s'était fait de nombreux amis, et où il avait travaillé durant les six années qui avaient suivi.

Et maintenant, il allait le quitter. Il allait devoir se rendre à la _Konoha_ Shouten. Et il devrait sourire face à cet enfoiré de Uchiha-san, et suivre ses instructions en espérant qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas à nouveau comme _modèle_.

La seule personne pour qui il avait éprouvé des sentiments durant toute sa vie avait été Sasuke, bien qu'ils lui paraissent franchement ambigus et torturés maintenant qu'il avait dix ans de plus. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir s'il avait vraiment aimé Sasuke.

Et le baiser de Uchiha-san, il ne parvenait pas à le sortir de son esprit. Ça n'avait aucune signification, ce n'était sûrement qu'un bizutage comme un autre, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que _ça_. En plus, cela n'avait semblé faire ni chaud ni froid à son supérieur hiérarchique qui s'était contenté de reprendre sa réunion avec le mangaka, malgré les insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et grimaça. Il avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ. Et au final, la seule chose qu'il récoltait c'était une enclume au fond de son estomac.

Une enclume incroyablement lourde.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut le pas lourd qu'il passa les portes de l'ascenseur quand elles s'ouvrirent face à lui. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, et d'immenses cernes s'étiraient sous ses grands yeux bleus.

Et le nœud dans son ventre ne s'était toujours pas défait.

Il marcha le plus _lentement _qu'il put jusqu'au bureau où il avait élu domicile la veille, cherchant à y arriver le plus _tard_ possible. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il se rendait compte que les gens le regardaient bizarrement, et surtout qu'il devait exactement ressembler à ses nouveaux collègues. Le teint livide, une aura malfaisante planant autour de lui.

Malheureusement, il vit inéluctablement s'approcher les paravents qui séparaient les différents départements de l'immense société que constituait la Konoha Shouten. Il s'apprêtait à les franchir quand il entendit brusquement un hurlement venir de derrière lesdites cloisons.

« KA–ME–HA–ME–HAAA! »

Un silence de mort résonna suite au cri perçant et fortement familier à Naruto. Il se retourna et sourcilla en voyant les autres employés continuer de travailler comme si de rien était. Ce fut alors avec appréhension et un soupçon d'angoisse qu'il dépassa la limite des paravents.

S'il avait eu un dentier, il l'aurait recraché.

Disparue, l'ambiance désastreuse de la veille, disparus les corps avachis sur les bureaux comme des cadavres, disparues les piles de papier sur les bureaux. A présent, tout ce que Naruto voyait était des figurines, des posters sur les murs et le plafond, des représentations à taille humaines de personnages, des peluches à l'effigie de ces différents héros. Et ses occupants qui travaillaient, sérieux.

Et déguisés.

Le premier qu'il avait rencontré la veille, celui qui s'était effondré par terre dès qu'il l'avait secoué et qui portait une queue de cheval semblable à un ananas, revêtait à présent des chaussures vernies, un costume trois-pièce ainsi que des gants blancs. Il avait l'air d'un domestique du XIXe siècle... Il relisait des planches visiblement, comme si la scène était absolument normale.

Face à lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui portait un uniforme de lycéenne bleu, avec un cravate verte. Elle tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur son ordinateur.

Et de l'autre côté, probablement le pire... Jamais Naruto n'avait vu des sourcils si développés. C'en était presque impressionnant. Ses cheveux semblait gras, noirs d'encre, badigeonnés de gel pour partir dans tous les sens. Et ses vêtements : oranges. Il se tenait debout sur sa chaise, les jambes fléchies, et les mains tendues en avant, poignets collés.

Il ne sut pas comment, mais Naruto devina que le hurlement poussé auparavant lui appartenait. Pure intuition.

Au fond de la salle restait Uchiha-san, gardant sa superbe malgré la combinaison bleue et les gants blancs lui remontant jusqu'au coude qu'il portait.

Le sac que Naruto tenait en main glissa au sol, tandis qu'il ramassait sa mâchoire qui traînait probablement près de sa sacoche. Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de balbutier quelque chose que l'homme aux sourcils incroyablement épais arriva face à lui, les yeux brillants.

« C'est le nouveau! »

Une grimace d'incompréhension déforma les traits de Naruto, et s'accentua quand l'homme leva son pouce en sa direction et lui envoya un sourire très large et scintillant.

« Bienvenue parmi nous! Je suis Rock Lee! »

Derrière lui apparurent ses deux autres collègues qu'il n'avait pas eu le _plaisir_ de rencontrer.

« Nara Shikamaru, répondit celui à la queue de cheval en lui faisant un signe de tête.

– Haruno Sakura. » ajouta celle en habit de lycéenne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto resta muet, se demandant s'il devait s'enfuir ou bien se présenter à son tour. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, il soupira, et sourit à son tour. Après tout, même s'ils étaient un peu étranges, ils semblaient un peu plus affables que la veille. Autant sympathiser, surtout qu'ils étaient _vraiment très_ accueillants.

« Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté de vous connaître. »

En deux-temps trois-mouvements, il se retrouva assis devant son bureau, Lee avait posé ses coudes sur le bois et les deux autres s'étaient rassis, tandis que son supérieur continuait de lire des documents à son bureau, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

« Alors, tu viens d'où?

– Hem... balbutia Naruto. De la Suna Shouten.

– Je ne connais pas, intervint Sakura. Quels mangas ont-ils produit? »

Naruto adressa un petit sourire désolé à la jeune femme et secoua la tête :

« Ils ne produisent pas de mangas, mais uniquement des romans.

– Oh, je vois. » elle hocha la tête en souriant. « Alors c'est ta première fois dans ce genre-ci? »

Il opina, et immédiatement Lee s'exclama :

« Tu vas voir, on va tout t'expliquer! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas perdu! »

Naruto haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire nerveusement, quand un mouvement à leur droite les interrompit.

« Ah, tu es là, toi. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'éditeur en chef n'avait même pas fait attention à son arrivée. Il se tourna vers ses collègues, snobant le blond :

« Les gars, occupez-vous de lui, dit l'Uchiha en commençant à mettre son manteau pour sortir. Je veux qu'il puisse être capable de s'occuper de la photocomposition d'ici midi.

– Yes, my lord. » répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le Nara :

« Au fait, _Sebastian_, est-ce que le dernier chapitre de Tsugumi Ohba est prêt?

– Ouais, ouais, je dois encore faire la photocomp' puis il part pour l'imprimerie.

– Dépêche-toi. » dit-il en guise de derniers mots avant de sortir.

Naruto le suivit du regard, puis remarqua qu'il avait laissé son déguisement sur sa chaise. Il décida alors d'enfin poser sa principale question.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous déguisés, au juste? »

Lee, qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise en face de lui, lui adressa un grand sourire en montrant son costume orange.

« Ça? C'est une idée merveilleuse de Uchiha-san! Le cosplay nous permet d'être totalement plongés dans notre univers, et ça nous fait mieux travailler! »

Naruto se permit de hausser un sourcil sceptique, mais Sakura l'interpella :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais moi aussi un peu surprise en arrivant, mais c'est vraiment une bonne technique.

– Je vois... »

Shikamaru le héla :

« Hey, Naruto, c'est ça? » le blond hocha la tête. « Viens par ici, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la photocomposition. »

L'éditeur acquiesça vivement, puis s'approcha du bureau du brun, qui avait un cutter entre ses doigts et qui découpait rapidement des phrases sur un papier transparent.

« Ici, il y a tout le texte présent dans un chapitre de manga. Tu vois, il suffit de découper autour, comme ça... » il découpa le papier d'un geste mû par l'habitude. « Puis tu le colles sur la planche finale, par dessus le texte original écrit au crayon. » du bout de son cutter, il posa le morceau de papier par dessus le texte, dans une bulle, puis la colla. « Quand ils sont débutants, les auteurs le font eux-même mais après c'est à l'éditeur de s'en charger. C'est une tâche qu'il faut absolument savoir remplir quand on travaille à l'édition de mangas. »

Naruto hocha la tête, captivé par les mouvements que faisait son collègue.

« Et fait attention à les mettre bien droits, sinon ça se verra au résultat final et ce n'est pas agréable pour lire.

– Compris. »

Naruto prit une chaise, s'assit aux côtés de Shikamaru, et l'observa remplir chaque page d'un nombre invraisemblable de papiers aux longueurs vraiment conséquentes. Mais ce qu'il en lut l'intéressa un peu.

« C'est quel manga, celui-ci? » demanda-t-il au brun alors qu'il allait poser un nouveau pavé de caractères.

Shikamaru sourit en coin et le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'habitude les mangas n'ont pas d'aussi longs dialogues. Death Note est un combat psychologique machiavélique, alors c'est normal que chaque réplique soit aussi longue et alambiquée.

– En tout cas, c'est vraiment bien dessiné... souffla Naruto tandis qu'il prenait la couverture entre ses mains, représentant deux jeunes hommes attachés par une chaîne.

– C'est un duo dont je m'occupe. Tsugumi Ohba dont a parlé Uchiha-san tout à l'heure est le scénariste. C'est Takeshi Obata qui s'occupe des dessins, il est plutôt connu. »

Naruto opina, toujours émerveillé par les détails du dessin dans chaque planche, au point que chaque case devenait à ses yeux une œuvre d'art. Il se tourna alors vers ses collègues et demanda :

« Et vous, vous vous occupez de quoi? »

Lee se tourna vers lui et lui fit à nouveau sa pose avec son pouce levé devant lui :

« Eyeshield 21, un manga de sport palpitant, où chaque seconde est une apothéose!

– Je m'occupe de Bleach, qui est un manga de combats, lui répondit gentiment Sakura, tout en envoyant une pigne à Lee qui s'était mit debout sur son bureau et à hurler « _DEVIL BAT GHOST_! ».

– Uchiha-san s'occupe de One Piece, reprit Sakura, tandis que Naruto observait l'éditeur chuter lentement, un immense bosse sur la tête. C'est un autre manga de combat, mais contrairement à moi les personnages sont des pirates.

– Il y a d'autres éditeurs, reprit Shikamaru. Mais ils sont avec d'autres éditeurs en chef, dans une salle plus loin. A la base, nous étions tous côte à côte, mais nos _conditions de travail_ nous ont forcés à prendre notre indépendance. »

Naruto hocha la tête, impressionné et un peu curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait une salle de travail d'éditeurs de mangas _normaux_.

« Mais Naruto-kun, l'apostropha Lee, déjà remis de sa collision avec le poing de la jeune fille. Tu n'as jamais travaillé dans les mangas, alors? »

Le blond se raidit puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« Heu, eh bien... Oui.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu, dans ce cas? »

L'homme à la coupe au bol se reçut un énième coup de coude de l'éditrice.

« Tais-toi, ça ne te regarde pas! » elle se tourna vers le blond. « Ne lui répondez pas, c'est un crétin. »

Naruto se mit à sourire, puis secoua la main.

« C'est rien, c'est rien... »

Malgré tout, il ne répondit pas. C'était gênant d'annoncer à des personnes si enthousiastes qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de changer de département. Malheureusement, il y avait réfléchi, et s'était dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de faire des caprices dès son arrivée. Il avait obtenu cette place par chance, il devrait attendre quelques mois avant d'essayer de demander un poste en littérature, là où était sa véritable place.

Les heures passèrent, et l'éditeur en chef revint parmi eux pour une réunion avec le département des ventes. Durant la pause déjeuner, Naruto demanda à Shikamaru, celui qui semblait le plus sain d'esprit, la raison de leur déprime de la veille. Il lui expliqua alors quelque chose par rapport aux radis japonais, qu'il ne saisit pas complètement, mais finit par comprendre que tout l'éditorial était ainsi quand l'échéance pour amener les planches à l'imprimerie approchait et que leurs auteurs leur expliquaient qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini leurs pages.

Il apprit aussi deux-trois petites choses sur l'entreprise, quelques conseils pour la relecture des planches et beaucoup d'autres choses auprès de Shikamaru qui se révéla être malgré lui un assez bon professeur et un mec plutôt réglo, quand il n'était pas cosplayé en _Butler_.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme régnait dans le bureau, chaque éditeur étant concentré sur son travail. Sakura bossait d'arrache-pied depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur un projet de lancement de son manga qui semblait battre de l'aile auprès des votes des lecteurs. Il était toujours classé dixième, ce qui n'était pas assez mauvais pour devoir être stoppé, mais pas non plus très bon.

Il était environ 19h, Shikamaru était déjà rentré chez lui et Sakura était partie faire sa réunion avec son auteur. Il ne restait plus que Lee qui passait son temps à babiller avec l'Uchiha.

« Vous savez, Uchiha-san, vu qu'aujourd'hui je suis San Goku et vous Vegeta, nous devrions être en train de nous battre avec acharnement de toute notre fougue possible! »

L'éditeur en chef roula des yeux, passablement fatigué par son si énergique subordonné, puis regarda l'heure.

« Uzumaki, habille-toi. On doit se rendre chez Kishimoto-sensei, il a appelé toute à l'heure pour me montrer son nemu fini, et les idées de noms qu'il a eues. »

Naruto hocha vivement la tête, puis suivit son supérieur jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans les rues de Tokyo dans un silence de cathédrale.

Le blond n'avait pas ressenti la boule dans son ventre durant toute la journée, ayant été sans arrêt occupé à apprendre, à observer, puis à lire des mangas entre-deux. Il avait beaucoup appris en une journée, et sentait qu'elle était pourtant loin d'être finie. Être éditeur signifiait ne pas avoir d'horaires stables, il l'avait déjà vécu durant de longues années, mais il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire si on éditait des mangas.

Il observait son chauffeur du coin de l'œil, encore en colère pour le geste qu'il avait fait la veille, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. L'Uchiha le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil :

« Tes premières impressions? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait suggérer qu'il ne cherchait qu'un sujet de conversation pour combler le vide sonore.

Naruto soupira puis laissa son regard planer sur l'asphalte.

« C'est un boulot difficile.

– Évidemment, tu cherchais de la simplicité?

– Bien sûr que non! répliqua Naruto, vexé. Simplement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi être venu ici? »

Les deux perles corbeau du brun se posèrent sur lui, inquisitrices.

« Tu n'avais jamais lu de mangas de ta vie. Alors pourquoi tout changer d'un seul coup? »

Naruto détourna le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« J'ai mes raisons. » il sentit sur lui le regard scrutateur de l'éditeur. « Je me dis qu'après tout, c'est peut-être bien aussi pour moi de changer d'air. »

Il baissa la tête et laissa un petit sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

« Vous savez, je suis plongé dans les livres depuis que je suis gosse, je n'ai jamais pu lire quelque chose dans ce genre là, et pourtant j'ai remarqué aujourd'hui que j'aimais bien ça, au final. » un rire secoua ses épaules. « Ça m'ennuie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose dans mon enfance. »

Le brun laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, puis se remit à regarder la route, tout en tournant dans une rue. Une petite ride plissa son front, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Dis, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés? »

Naruto se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés, et se mit à réfléchir. Il se tendit alors brusquement, et recula dans son siège.

« Si c'est encore une combine pour m'embrasser, même pas en rêve, je suis hétéro et-

– Bien sûr que non, soupira l'Uchiha en roulant des yeux. Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste pour le travail.

– Mouais... répondit l'Uzumaki en lui adressant une œillade peu convaincue. En tout cas, non, vous devez vous tromper de personne. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant un immeuble et montaient jusqu'à l'appartement du mangaka. L'artiste leur ouvrit la porte, et ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse pour commencer la réunion. Il passa le nemu final au brun qui le lut attentivement. L'Uchiha prit le soin d'ajouter encore quelques petits détails à corriger, qui furent approuvés par l'auteur. De son côté, Naruto resta irrémédiablement figé sur la case représentant les antagonistes et leur ''accident'', se demandant si il avait réellement eu l'air aussi horrifié.

Ensuite, le brun demanda à l'artiste de lui montrer les idées de noms qu'il avait eues durant la journée, mais aucune ne réussit à convaincre l'éditeur en chef. Toutes étaient trop banales, et ne donnaient pas assez de force au personnage. De plus, le nom était important, étant donné qu'il avait été décidé que ce serait le titre final du manga.

La conversation qu'ils instaurèrent afin de réussir à trouver une idée s'étiola, et au final le silence s'installa. Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, assis à côté des deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensées. Il était présent pour une bonne raison, lui aussi devait pouvoir être capable de trouver une solution. Il serait bientôt l'éditeur de ce manga, et il avait déjà passé des soirées à réfléchir avec un auteur sur un titre.

« Dites... tenta-t-il, troublant le silence. Comment vous avez eu l'idée de ce manga? »

L'artiste releva la tête, surpris, puis se mit à réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que l'idée m'est venue alors que je mangeais un ramen. » répondit-il en riant.

Soudain, Naruto sentit son sourire s'élargir et son estomac parler à sa place :

« Quel goût?

– Miso. répondit l'auteur en s'esclaffant. J'ai pensé au tourbillon dans son dos en voyant le Narutomaki- »

Soudainement, il s'immobilisa et inscrivit rapidement quelque chose sur un carnet qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Il le tendit à l'Uchiha qui le parcourut rapidement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent :

« Naruto? »

Le blond redressa la tête.

« Oui? »

Lentement, le brun se tourna en sa direction, une expression de grande perplexité inscrite sur le visage, combinée à une mimique de réflexion jusqu'à qu'un sourire s'inscrive sur son visage. Il se retourna vers le mangaka et hocha la tête.

« C'est parfait. Vraiment parfait. » il posa une main sur son épaule. « Et l'ajout que vous avez fait... » ses yeux noirs d'encre se tournèrent en direction du blond. « C'est vraiment une bonne idée. »

Le dessinateur passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis frotta rapidement ses yeux cernés par la fatigue.

« Vous auriez pu devenir un personnage de manga, Uzumaki-san. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, confus, et attrapa le carnet à spirales. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Un visage avait été dessiné à la va-vite, semblable à celui qu'il avait vu la veille dans les nemus du mangaka mais avec un petit rajout : des cicatrices en forme de moustaches, sur chaque joues. Et un prénom : Naruto.

L'éditeur sentit une bouffée de fierté lui grimper dans l'estomac, lui donnant l'impression d'être tout léger. Il adressa un large sourire au mangaka puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Vous êtes sûr?

– Même s'il ne l'était pas, répondit l'Uchiha avec un faible sourire. Je refuserais qu'il enlève ce nom. Il est parfait, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. »

Naruto resta silencieux, se sentant légèrement rougir malgré lui. Il se leva et tendit une main au mangaka :

« Une fois qu'il aura passé la réunion mensuelle, faisons tout pour que ''Naruto'' devienne un hit. »

Le dessinateur opina, et se leva à son tour. Il essuya rapidement ses mains pleines d'encre sur son t-shirt, puis serra la main qui lui était tendue. Naruto ne remarqua pas le regard que lui envoya son supérieur à ce moment là.

* * *

« Où en est le fax? demanda l'Uchiha, le nez dans ses feuilles et son stylo rouge à la main.

– Il ne reste plus que cinq planches. » répondit Naruto qui faisait le guet près de l'appareil qui vrombissait doucement.

Ils étaient rentrés à 22h de leur réunion. Naruto s'attendait à rentrer enfin chez lui, et dormir, seulement le brun avait reçu un mail de son autre auteur, Eiichiro Oda, qui le prévenait avoir fini son nemu hebdomadaire. Ils restèrent donc au bureau, malgré qu'il soit totalement vide de monde à cette heure avancée de la nuit, pour que Naruto puisse voir de ses propres yeux une correction de planches.

Quand ils eurent fini, il était minuit passé. Et pourtant, leur travail ne faisait que commencer.

L'Uchiha sortit une pochette épaisse et la posa sur le bureau face à eux, expliquant à son nouveau subordonné qu'il s'agissait des sélections pour le Tezuka Award, concours de planches pour débutants organisé par le magazine. Parmi les vingt planches, il fallait qu'ils en sélectionnent cinq pour qu'ensuite l'Uchiha puisse les passer au chef du jury, qui était donc son auteur.

Il tendit les premières planches à Naruto, lui demandant de les analyser devant lui, en expliquant quels étaient les bons points, les mauvais, ce qu'il fallait corriger, les problèmes de bulles, de mise en scène et tout ce qu'il lui avait appris lors de la correction de son propre chapitre, ainsi qu'après lui avoir montré de vieilles corrections qu'il avait apportées à One Piece.

Naruto, bien qu'un peu hésitant, commença tout d'abord par lire, rapidement, puis fit un rapide topo à son employeur. Il commença son petit exposé, tout en prenant des notes. A le voir si appliqué, le brun laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Quand il eut fini, l'Uchiha lui montra ce qui lui avait échappé, ainsi que ce qu'il avait bien saisi. Aussi, ils eurent un petit débat à propos de l'humour un peu trop lourd qu'avait employé le compétiteur selon l'avis de l'éditeur en chef, point sur lequel Naruto n'était absolument pas d'accord.

Ils finirent totalement la sélection des cinq mangas finalistes quand l'aube pointa à l'horizon, c'est-à-dire aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.

Tandis que le brun partait au distributeur en espérant qu'un peu de caféine le requinquerait, Naruto s'affala sur le canapé mis à disposition au fond du bureau, un oreiller représentant la tête de Tortue Géniale posé sur son ventre tandis qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air hagard.

La journée avait été tellement longue, difficile. Ses paupières semblaient se fermer d'elles-mêmes, et il avait peur de sombrer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un petit bruit le fit sursauter, et il comprit qu'il s'était véritablement endormi, rien que quelques secondes. Il fit glisser ses yeux voilés par le sommeil sur son supérieur hiérarchique qui lui tendait visiblement quelque chose. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître la canette de café.

Il la prit sans se faire prier, et commença à la boire tandis que le brun s'asseyait à ses côtés. Naruto sentit son cerveau se réveiller un petit peu grâce à la caféine, mais avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête lourde. Il passa une main sur ses yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer furieusement, puis laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur l'homme assit à côté de lui.

Un petit sourire étira une de ses commissures, et il tendit la canette vers l'homme qui en tenait une identique. Ils trinquèrent rapidement, et Naruto reprit une gorgée de boisson, sentant ses sens endormis s'éveiller lentement.

« Dites, Uchiha-san... »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés.

« D'où vous vient votre amour des mangas? »

L'interpellé resta silencieux, et laissa ses yeux accrochés à sa canette. Il bascula en arrière et vint reposer son dos cotre le dossier du canapé, songeur.

« Aucune idée. » il haussa les épaules « Ça me rend heureux, car ça me fait rêver. C'est un bon moyen de pouvoir décompresser. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et se mit à regarder le blond qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Naruto secoua la tête et lâcha un petit rire.

« Rien... Seulement, vous savez quelle a été la première chose que j'ai pensé de vous? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis dit : Ce type est infect.

– C'est un compliment?

– Non, rigola Naruto.

– Je suis toujours votre supérieur, Uzumaki-san.

– Attendez d'entendre la suite, avant de monter sur vos grands chevaux et de me vouvoyer comme un gamin. »

Le brun attendit, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Naruto sourit et laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Maintenant, je me dis que lorsque vous n'essayez pas de m'embrasser ou bien que le cycle n'est pas à sa fin, vous pouvez être un chic type. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants.

« Un chic type? » répéta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à être sûr de ne pas avoir mal entendu.

Naruto hocha la tête, et les paupières de l'éditeur se plissèrent.

« Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, Naruto. »

Le blond cligna des yeux en entendant l'homme l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui lança une œillade méfiante et marmonna :

« Je vous ai déjà dit, c'est la première fois que je vous vois. Ou alors, on a dû se croiser chez l'imprimeur auparavant, mais-

– Je ne l'avais pas compris hier, vu que je ne savais pas comment tu t'appelais, le coupa-t-il. Mais en apprenant ton prénom chez Kishimoto-sensei, j'ai tilté.

– Hein? »

En voyant l'air purement interrogatif du blond, il roula les yeux.

« T'as vraiment pas changé, t'es toujours un crétin de première. » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Naruto se hérissa :

« Hey, je ne vous permets pas-! »

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le blond se retrouva contre un mur, attrapé par le col et le visage de l'Uchiha à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, fulminant. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la prise du brun était trop forte et le bloqua dans chacun de ses mouvements.

« N'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu m'as totalement oublié, siffla dangereusement l'Uchiha.

– Mais merde... gémit Naruto, à bout de souffle. C'est quoi votre problème! »

D'un mouvement rageur, la poigne de l'Uchiha le plaqua violemment contre le mur qui trembla. Il le relâcha juste ensuite, et se mit à le fusiller du regard.

Naruto tomba à genoux et commença à tousser, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il serra les poings et se mit à crier :

« Vous êtes totalement taré, ma parole! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes pas du tout un chic type! Juste un sale mec, un gros bâtard qui-

– Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que mon prénom ne te rappelle absolument rien? »

Naruto se redressa lentement, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux couleur nuit malgré qu'ils aient l'air bien plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Prénom? »

D'un geste de main, le brun attrapa les cheveux blonds de son subordonné et l'attira contre lui, ou plutôt contre sa bouche. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et commença à se débattre, seulement les lèvres du brun ne se détachèrent pas des siennes, continuèrent de l'engloutir et de rendre ses jambes aussi consistantes que de la gelée abandonnée au soleil. Quand le brun le relâcha enfin, il glissa contre le mur, la respiration chaotique et les mains tremblantes.

Pourquoi, soudainement, avait-il un putain de mauvais sentiment de déjà-vu?

Il observa son supérieur remettre le col de sa chemise en place rapidement, puis le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Mon prénom, c'est Sasuke. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, tandis que quelque chose se remettait à tordre son estomac.

« Uchiha Sasuke. »

Il se revit à 17 ans. Au fond de la bibliothèque du lycée. Son épaule gauche appuyée contre celle d'une autre personne. Ainsi que d'un visage qui se tourne vers lui et qui lui sourit, à la fois doux et moqueur.

« Ce type que t'as soudainement décidé de lâcher dès l'entrée en dernière année sans rien dire, sans laisser le moindre mot. »

Et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il parvint enfin à se souvenir des traits de celui à qui appartenait l'épaule droite contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il se souvint d'un visage pâle entouré de mèches brunes ébènes. D'un garçon de son âge qui lisait des mangas à longueur de journée. De ses joues qui rosissaient un peu quand ils se disputaient une énième fois à propos d'un livre.

Il en fut sûr et certain. Cette fois-là, ça n'avait pas été un rêve, le fruit de son imagination.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et il ne sut que dire quand Sasuke s'en alla rapidement, furieux, sous ses yeux écarquillés.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? :)

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, dans chaque chapitre les personnages auront un cosplay différent (enfin, ça dépend...). Je vous invite donc à faire un saut sur Google Images où je-ne-sais pas quel est votre navigateur, pour vous imaginer les personnages que vous ne connaîtriez pas. Bon, pour le moment ça va, il y a des persos connus de Dragon Ball Z, Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji et Sakura est en Ran de Détective Conan mais pour plus tard il y en aura qui vous serons peut-être malheureusement inconnus (à part si vous êtes accros aux mangas inconnus comme moi...)

Sinon, après avoir eu de nombreuses discussions à ce sujet avec ma bêta, je me suis rendue compte que dans cette fiction, je pourrais avoir un avis peu subjectif. En effet, je passais la plupart de mon temps à donner des adjectifs mélioratifs sur Death Note, voire même extrêmement mélioratifs, alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi. Ça m'a travaillée, mais je me suis dis que Naruto étant Naruto, ça pouvait aller qu'il s'extasie sur n'importe quoi. Après, voilà, ce n'est vraiment pas facile à faire, donc si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-le moi savoir gentiment sans non plus m'insulter.

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses... Après un sondage posté sur mon profil (et auquel le nombre incroyable de 3 personnes ont répondu) j'ai décidé de poster la première partie de cette fiction quand celle-ci a été achevée. Il y a trois parties en tout, avec deux interludes entre chaque et un épilogue, donc en tout **16 chapitres.**

Ces chapitres sortiront le **dimanche**, souvent tôt (voire _très _tôt) le matin, ou bien vers le début de l'après-midi (entre les deux, je pionce!) seulement comme je l'ai dit, une fois que cette première partie sera terminée, il y aura probablement un temps d'attente jusqu'à la suivante puisque les autres sont encore en cours d'écriture.

Vu qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes jour du SasuNaru Day, et qu'on est mardi, le chapitre 2 vous sera bien posté **dimanche de cette semaine**. Pourquoi je m'acharne sur le dimanche? Parce que je sais que même si certains sont en vacances, d'autres non, et le dimanche est habituellement un jour de déprime. Je veux donc vous offrir un peu de réconfort avec un chapitre avant que la semaine ne recommence, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

Vu que le vocabulaire de cette fiction est assez spécifique et centré sur l'édition ainsi que le monde des mangas, et que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas totalement, j'ai mis en place sur mon profil un lexique regroupant tous ces termes, qui seront mis à jour au fil des chapitres. Une fois la fiction terminée, il se retrouvera dans un chapitre en plus à la fin de la fic, peut-être accompagné d'une ou deux conneries...

Bref, cette note était longue mais j'avais plein de choses à dire. Promis ça se raccourcira après.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Le retour de la revanche de la playlist...  
**Opening de Dragon Ball Kai  
Durarara! - The Sought-after Extraordinary #02 (OST I)  
Aerosmith – Walk this way

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ici, il y aura les vidéos pour mieux comprendre certains aspects de la fiction (ajoutez ceci à l'url de youtube. com):  
**La vraie scène (culte) du baiser SURPRISE! de Sekaiichi: /watch?v=L23053-ul3E


	2. Les shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes

Bonjour à tous!

Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise du succès qu'à eu ce premier chapitre. En effet, j'en suis déjà à plus de 300 hits, et j'ai actuellement 15 reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir ça, surtout en sachant que ces derniers temps le nombre de lecteurs sur Naruto baisse. Merci énormément, du fond du cœur, et je ne peux que prier pour que vous restiez comblés!

Surtout, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire que mon écriture vous plaît et vous est très agréable car, je vais le rappeler pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi mes autres fictions, je n'ai que 15 ans. Et voir qu'on apprécie ce que je fais à ce point là me touche énormément, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, et ça vous arrange ;)

Chapitre où l'action arrive enfin, et de nouveaux persos font leur apparition. D'ailleurs, vous verrez que je ne me suis pas contentée de garder ceux de Sekaiichi et ait un peu élargi le casting. Et celui que j'ai préféré écrire... ha! Je vous laisse deviner.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto, et à Shungiku Nakamura pour Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Je rappelle une dernière fois que cette fiction restera en T.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Première partie  
CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_Naruto est vraiment un mec insupportable. Immature. Irresponsable. Et tous les synonymes existants. Il ne peut pas passer une journée sans me chercher des poux pour n'importe quelle raison. Alors soit je lui réponds, soit je l'ignore._

_Aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai essayé de le frapper, de tout faire pour qu'il la ferme, tout simplement, et me laisse lire tranquille. Il a eu l'air tellement terrifié, mal, que j'ai cru durant quelques instants qu'il avait eu une crise cardiaque. Alors au final, je me suis contenté de l'engueuler, encore une fois._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la tête qu'il a eue, à ce moment-là... Elle m'a vraiment touché._

* * *

**L, tu le savais? Les shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes.  
**_Light Yagami – Death Note_

* * *

_« Excuse-moi d'avance... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, là. »_ murmura une voix larmoyante à l'autre bout du fil.

Gaara se pinça l'arête du nez en exhalant lentement, se sentant lassé alors qu'il venait de décrocher. A peine avait-il entendu la voix de son meilleur ami que la migraine dont il s'était débarrassé il y a quelques heures était revenue l'embêter.

Il était au milieu d'une relecture importante, et était resté bloqué dessus toute la nuit, demeurant ainsi dans son bureau de la Suna Shouten. Il venait de trouver une façon d'aborder une phrase à la syntaxe un peu mauvaise d'une manière différente, quand son téléphone avait sonné. Et Naruto avait décidé de ruiner son travail.

« Quoi? maugréa-t-il de la voix la plus sifflante et menaçante possible. T'es coincé aux toilettes et il n'y a plus de papier? Il n'y a plus de ramens dans le frigo? Tu t'es pris un râteau? Tu t'es perdu dans le konbini? Tu-

– _C'est sérieux, _le coupa le blond.

– Rien à faire, répondit-il furieusement. Je bosse, là. » il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux fatigués et soupira. « Je suis coincé depuis des _heures_, alors si tu pouvais juste attendre dix minutes-

– _J'ai rencontré Sasuke. »_

Gaara écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lentement, tandis que sa fatigue disparaissait à vue d'œil.

« Sérieusement?

– _J'aimerais bien te faire une blague, mais non. C'est absolument vrai, et je suis déjà bien assez dans la merde comme ça, merci. »_

L'éditeur haussa un sourcil indécis et abandonna définitivement son manuscrit, ne sachant que répondre. Il se leva, prenant la direction de la machine à café, puis eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il y autre chose, j'ai tort...? »

Le silence lui répondit, et Gaara sentit la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que le café s'écoulait dans sa tasse.

Il connaissait Naruto depuis qu'ils avaient 22 ans, quand Gaara avait été embauché à la Suna Shouten. Étant en charge du même auteur, ils avaient dû apprendre à se connaître vite, et surtout à se supporter. Lors d'une soirée vraiment trop arrosée à l'occasion de l'achèvement de leur dernier ouvrage, Naruto s'était ouvert à lui et avait raconté l'histoire de Sasuke.

Gaara s'était doucement moqué de lui, surtout pour la partie où Naruto avait expliqué qu'il ne savait plus si ce _baiser _avait été un rêve ou la réalité, mais il avait compris ensuite que le sujet n'était en rien amusant. Au moment où il lui avait reparlé de ces années déjà bien lointaines, où il lui avait expliqué à quel point ce trou béant dans sa vie le pesait par moment, Gaara avait senti que cette histoire avait réellement touché Naruto, au point d'avoir essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire ses années lycéennes.

Alors Gaara n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet. Naruto ne souhaitait pas en reparler, et encore moins y repenser, donc il était devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe. Seulement, il était vraiment inquiet. Si Naruto avait vraiment rencontré son vieil ami, et avait été jusqu'à lui téléphoner pour lui en parler, les retrouvailles avaient forcément été peu chaleureuses.

_« C'est mon éditeur en chef. » _répondit Naruto d'une voix grave.

Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent comme jamais, et il retomba sur son siège, immobilisé, son café encore à la main. Après un long silence perplexe, il se remit à cligner des yeux, et déposa sa tasse fumante sur son bureau. Après un long silence, il finit par soupirer, sa tête atterrissant dans sa paume :

« Tu as un _don_ pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

– _Tu l'as dit. » _répondit Naruto, toujours aussi abattu.

Gaara reprit son sérieux, puis tenta de reprendre calmement :

« Tu t'en es rendu compte quand? »

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus.

_« Il y a quelques heures. C'est lui qui... me l'a dit. »_ le roux entendit un long soupir et un bruit sourd. Naruto semblait s'être volontairement frappé le crâne de dépit. _« Moi, je ne m'en souvenais même pas, alors qu'il a essayé de me le faire comprendre clairement. Je l'ai traité de fou, je crois même que j'ai essayé de le frapper. »_ sa voix se baissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son ton devenant de plus en plus désespéré.

Gaara ferma ses paupières, remettant ses pensées en ordre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tilter?

– _Il m'a dit son prénom. »_

Il exhala longuement en secouant la tête, puis dit après un temps.

« T'es vraiment un crétin, Uzumaki.

– _Tu sais que tu es censé me prodiguer tes merveilleux conseils?_

– Je vais le faire, répliqua-t-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires. J'arrive dans moins d'une heure.

– _Et ton travail? »_

Il finit son café brûlant d'une traite et grimaça.

« Je le terminerai plus tard. De toute façon, je suis plus bon à rien, à cette heure-ci. »

La main contre son front, Gaara fixa le papier couvert de ratures posé sur son bureau et qui semblait le regarder avec désapprobation, puis baissa la tête, ses yeux cernés fermés. Au bout du fil, il entendit un faible :

_« Merci. »_

* * *

A l'instant où il posa un pied dans son appartement, Gaara se fit vivement emporter par le poignet, jusqu'à être enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Sa propre salle de bain. Il envoya un regard noir à son kidnappeur, puis se détacha rapidement de sa prise, comme dégoûté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, clébard? »

Son colocataire, Kiba, le fusilla du regard. Il détestait quand il le surnommait de cette façon.

« La ferme. » lui répondit sèchement l'étudiant qui l'avait tiré de force à travers son appartement.

Ledit étudiant était un véritable amoureux de la race canine. En plus de les étudier pour devenir vétérinaire, il y ressemblait. Il possédait un chien, sentait le chien, mangeait comme un chien, et c'était limite s'il pissait aussi comme un chien.

« Je veux simplement que tu m'expliques pourquoi Naruto, qu'on est censés héberger, est dans le salon en train de se frapper la tête sur un coussin! reprit-il. A sept heures du mat', qui plus est! »

Le roux poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer le problème de Naruto à Kiba. Il fit donc ce qu'il savait faire de mieux en présence de son colocataire, c'est-à-dire lui chercher des noises pour qu'il finisse par partir bouder et le laisser tranquille.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as traîné à travers l'appartement? Si tu voulais que je te lance la balle, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Mais tais toi! cria Kiba, rouge de rage et de honte. C'est du sérieux, on a pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes! Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'il est là, couché en boule sur le canapé, en train de se frapper la tête sur tout ce qui passe! Et j'ai des cours dans pas longtemps, moi! »

Le roux observa son colocataire encore quelques instants avant de répliquer avec désinvolture :

« Faudrait vraiment que j'éclaire un mur à la lampe torche, ces temps-ci, pour voir si tu te jettes dessus et que tu te cognes, comme on le voit sur les vidéos du net. »

Il observa avec un brin d'amusement Kiba passer de rouge force 1 à rouge force 24, puis murmura en sortant de la pièce :

« J'y vais, puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même ici. »

Il traversa le couloir avec un sourire en coin, ravi d'avoir pu se défouler un peu ainsi que de s'être dépêtré d'un interrogatoire qui aurait pu durer. En s'approchant du salon, il lui sembla entendre un martèlement continu. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis ouvrit en grand la porte où avait élu domicile son ami pour faire sa commotion cérébrale.

« Lâche. Ce. Coussin. » siffla-t-il avec force et autorité.

Il vit une tête blonde plongée profondément dans un des larges coussins gris du canapé-lit, immobile. Il se demanda un instant s'il était mort, étouffé, mais deux yeux bleus émergèrent du tissu pour le dévisager. Comme quoi, sa colocation avec Kiba lui avait appris à donner des ordres.

« Je te préviens, annonça-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de câlin de ma vie, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.

– Tu m'avais pourtant affirmé que tu ferais tout pour m'aider... ronchonna Naruto de toute la puérilité dont il était capable.

– Certes, mais moi je ne _câline_ personne, même si on me menace de mort. »

Naruto lui lança un bref regard noir, avant de s'asseoir normalement sur le canapé, le coussin posé sur ses genoux. Gaara vint s'installer à ses côtés avant de l'observer silencieusement.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te frappes la tête depuis tout à l'heure? »

Naruto resta silencieux, fixant les murs de l'appartement avec une sorte de honte au fond des yeux.

« Tu réagis toujours excessivement, soupira-t-il. Chez toi, ça peut être une qualité comme un immense défaut. Mais là, j'en suis certain, c'est la deuxième possibilité. » il secoua la tête, las. « Sérieusement, tu peux m'expliquer en quoi te frapper va t'aider? »

Son ancien collègue s'assombrit, puis demeura dans son mutisme, serrant ses doigts sur le tissu du coussin. Comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Gaara consentit à continuer, espérant pouvoir arracher une réaction à son ami.

« Je sais bien que cette histoire avec Sasuke t'a marqué. Tu m'as tout raconté, et je sais que tu t'en es voulu d'être parti sans rien lui dire. »

Naruto hocha la tête, le regard toujours vissé sur le mur. Gaara sourit. Il y arrivait.

« Seulement, reprit-il. Ça fait plus de dix ans, maintenant. Tu ne crois pas pouvoir mettre ça de côté pour travailler normalement avec lui, sans que cette vieille histoire n'interfère? Tu as réussi à en faire table rase durant des années, après tout. »

Le blond resta immobile.

« Je sais tout ça, Gaara. »

Il ne répondit pas, attendant que Naruto développe. Il inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, puis continua d'une voix rauque :

« C'est pas la façon dont ça s'est passé, ou ce que j'ai dit qui pose problème... murmura-t-il, si bas qu'on entendait presque des mouches voler. Le souci, c'est que lui, il se souvient encore parfaitement de toute cette histoire. » il déglutit, puis se mit à fixer le sol. « Au moment où les masques sont tombés, j'ai vu à quel point cette histoire l'avait blessé, et que ça continue aujourd'hui encore. On était amis, très proches, et je suis parti sans un mot. En plus, il a dû avoir l'impression que je le rejetais, simplement à cause de ce stupide baiser.

– Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, au final... » murmura Gaara.

Les pupilles azures restèrent figées dans le vague et ses poings se refermèrent à nouveau sur le tissu.

« Je me sens vraiment coupable... murmura-t-il comme si son esprit était déjà loin, très loin, dans les limbes.

– Et je ne sais... » il inspira « vraiment pas... » il expira « quoi lui dire. »

Le roux resta silencieux quelques instants, à méditer les paroles de l'éditeur de mangas.

« Tu as deux solutions. » commença-t-il.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Un, » il leva l'index « tu fais comme si ce qui s'était déroulé tout à l'heure avait été effacé, disparu. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. » son ami hocha la tête.

« Deux, » il leva son majeur « tu l'affrontes. Tu essaies de te retrouver seul avec lui, et tu lui expliques tout, une fois que tu es sûr qu'il est calme. Il est adulte, il devrait comprendre. Et dans le pire des cas, s'il refuse tes excuses, tu prends alors la solution numéro un. »

Naruto opina à nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je te conseille la solution numéro deux, ça va sans dire. » ajouta-t-il.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, puis bailla longuement, avant de fermer les yeux. Il eut un vague sourire et tapota le genou de son ancien collègue.

« Merci, Gaara.

– Tu vas lui parler? »

Naruto fronça le nez, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu le regretteras. »

* * *

Après avoir dormi une bonne partie de la mâtinée, ce fut d'un pas hardi et décidé qu'il entra dans son bureau, aux environs de quatorze heures. Il observa durant quelques secondes les nouveaux déguisements de ses collègues, puis s'assit devant son bureau, sans même accorder un regard à l'éditeur en chef qui se trouvait en bout de table. Il salua Lee qui lui sauta presque dessus et fit un signe de tête à Sakura qu'il avait déjà commencé à tutoyer. Il n'accorda à son supérieur qu'un faible ''bonjour'' formel, puis demanda à ses collègues la raison pour laquelle Shikamaru était absent.

« Il devrait bientôt arriver, lui répondit Sakura, tortillant autour de ses doigts la perruque de Sailor Moon qu'elle portait. Je crois qu'il est passé à l'imprimeur donner ses planches. »

Il opina, puis attrapa un dossier contenant de vieux nemus que l'Uchiha – portant présentement une veste bleue ainsi qu'un nœud-papillon rouge – lui avait donnés à observer la veille. Il commença à lire, reconnaissant à peu près les dessins du célèbre mangaka Toriyama Akira, puis se plongea dans le story-board. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, son quota de sommeil n'avait pas encore été rempli à 100%.

Shikamaru arriva une heure plus tard, d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux. Il accorda un petit sourire à ses collègues, puis s'affala sur sa chaise, avant de sortir un sachet rempli de pommes de son sac. Il reçut un regard interloqué de Lee, déguisé pour sa part en joueur de football américain, puis consentit à expliquer :

« J'ai pas eu le temps de choisir mon cosplay ce matin. Alors on va dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis Ryuk. » il garda le silence quelques instants, puis désigna ses fruits « Je mange des pommes. »

Sasuke daigna relever les yeux de son travail, et lui lança un regard par dessus les fausses lunettes qu'il portait.

« Et c'est tout?

– Nan. »

Ses gestes joignant ses paroles, il sortit un masque en carton de son sac, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, et l'accrocha devant son visage, avant de le relever sur son front pour qu'il ne gêne pas sa vue. Naruto loucha sur le visage mi-homme, mi-singe dessiné sur le masque, mais décida de laisser couler. Plus rien ne l'étonnait, surtout après que Lee se soit rendu à la photocopieuse en levant une jambe en l'air...

« Tu n'as pas dormi, cette nuit? demanda Sakura à Shikamaru, soucieuse, sans faire attention à son exubérant collègue qui tournoyait, sa jambe toujours levée vers le ciel.

– Pas beaucoup, avoua Shikamaru. Temari m'a réveillé en pleine nuit. Et puis, organiser cette fête est une vraie galère... »

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent, Lee s'arrêta de tourner.

« Quoi? Il y a un problème? s'écria-t-elle.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher notre fête annuelle, elle est importante! » renchérit son collègue, ponctuant sa phrase d'un étrange ''a ha-ha''.

Naruto sourcilla en voyant Shikamaru pousser un soupir de martyr, avant de mordre dans un de ses fruits.

« Dites, de quelle fête vous parlez? »

Trois visages interdits se tournèrent dans sa direction. Ce fut Sakura qui lui répondit :

« Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant... » elle lui sourit « Chaque année, un éditeur est désigné pour organiser une grande fête réunissant tous les éditeurs de la Konoha. C'est un moyen de se rappeler pendant juste une soirée qu'on est amis avant d'être en compétition.

– Tu viendras, hein, Naruto! répliqua Lee, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il faudrait te présenter à tout le monde! »

Le blond hésita quelques instants, mais se rendit compte que sa dernière fête en compagnie d'amis remontait à plusieurs mois déjà, lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de Neji, un ami d'université. Il se rappela d'un détail important :

« Vous viendrez _tous?_ »

Si Sasuke était présent, autant dire qu'il passerait son tour et privilégierait son temps à travailler.

« J'arriverai un peu plus tard, répondit Lee, qui se tourna ensuite vers l'Uchiha. Uchiha-san, et vous? »

Sasuke releva à nouveau ses yeux d'un dossier, puis répliqua froidement :

« J'ai d'autres projets. »

Naruto poussa intérieurement un grand soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Sakura.

« Et vous serez encore déguisés? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

– Non, sourit l'éditrice.

– Alors pas de souci! » il se mit à rire. « Donnez-moi juste l'adresse et l'heure, je serais là. »

Sakura envoya une grande claque dans le dos du Nara qui manqua s'étouffer avec le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Allez, Monsieur l'Organisateur, faites votre boulot! »

Le brun étrécit ses yeux, puis, une fois qu'il eut ingurgité le fruit, siffla à la femme de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

« Si tu pouvais attendre d'être dehors pour le draguer, on s'en porterait mieux. »

Sakura rougit furieusement.

« C'est totalement faux! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du Nara, qui faillit répliquer quand un grondement inquiétant résonna dans le bureau :

« Vous êtes éditeurs ou bien concierges? pesta Sasuke. La réunion de publication est dans cinq jours, alors bossez si vous ne voulez pas être éjectés. »

Les éditeurs se hérissèrent puis se replongèrent dans leur travail, terrifiés par le ton menaçant qu'avait employé leur éditeur en chef.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils travaillèrent silencieusement, chacun de leur côté, Shikamaru grignotant ses pommes tranquillement. Soudain, un hurlement résonna dans le couloir et glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes.

« _SASUKE! _»

Le brun lâcha un juron, puis écarta son fauteuil de son bureau, retirant au passage ses lunettes en plastique. Il fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant les paravents et qui semblait bouillir de colère.

« Quoi? » aboya l'éditeur en chef.

Naruto tourna ses pupilles vers l'arrivant, avant de cligner des yeux, persuadé qu'il voyait double. L'homme qui venait d'apparaître ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son chef. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, la peau claire presque blanche comme neige, et les yeux couleur nuit, aussi glacés que l'Antarctique.

Seulement, quelques petits détails différaient, comme leur voix, leurs vêtements et surtout leur taille. Sasuke s'était mis debout et s'était approché de l'arrivant, du mépris profond brillant dans son regard, malgré qu'il fasse presque une tête de moins que lui.

L'homme en costume cravate fusilla son sosie du regard, avant de lui montrer une liasse de feuilles.

« C'est quoi ce travail? Je peux savoir pourquoi le one-shot censé être publié cette semaine a été soudainement annulé? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, avant de cracher :

« Il n'est pas annulé, il est en _retard_.

– Ne te fiche pas de moi, gronda l'autre brun. Le magazine sort après-demain, et les imprimeurs ont déclarés qu'ils arrêtaient d'attendre. On a déjà annoncé cette publication dans le numéro de la semaine dernière. On va être forcés à prendre ce qui nous tombe sous la main, maintenant! »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, et il haussa fortement la voix :

« Tu te moques de moi? J'ai appelé les imprimeurs en personne, ils m'ont dit que si je leur donnais demain matin ce serait OK!

– C'est ce qu'ils t'ont _dit_, ou bien ce que tu _veux_? » répliqua l'autre, encore plus fort que l'éditeur.

Naruto observa la dispute continuer, presque fasciné par ce spectacle et ce vacarme qui avait déjà alerté l'étage entier. Et ce qui le choqua encore plus, c'était que le plus grand appelait l'autre par son prénom sans aucune gêne, ni que ça semble étrange aux yeux de ses collègues.

Les deux hommes finirent par sortir de la pièce, se dirigeant vers une salle de réunion pour s'enguirlander à leur guise, sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'entendre – de toute façon ça aurait été difficile – il se pencha vers ses collègues et leur demanda :

« C'était qui ce type...? »

Sakura lui sourit :

« Itachi-san, le directeur des ventes.

– Ainsi que le grand frère de notre chef bien aimé, ajouta Shikamaru, un rire dans la voix. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandirent, surpris d'apprendre que l'Uchiha avait un frère. A cette pensée, il s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'il avait eu beau connaître Sasuke il y a dix ans, il ne savait rien sur lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut silencieux. Sasuke revint parmi eux au bout d'une petite heure, l'air épuisé, puis ils se remirent tous au travail.

Naruto annonça qu'il retournait chez lui aux alentours de dix-sept heures, étant donné qu'il avait terminé tout ce qu'il avait de plus urgent à faire ainsi que la majeure partie de ses corrections. Gaara et Kiba passeraient à son nouvel appartement aux environs de dix-huit heures pour l'aider à finir son emménagement, il pourrait donc traîner un peu dans les rues jusqu'à que ses amis arrivent et s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée.

Avant de quitter le bureau, il prit les coordonnées de Shikamaru pour la soirée qui commencerait vers vingt-et-une heure – bien que les horaires ne soient pas fixes étant donné que tous les invités étaient des éditeurs. Il entra dans l'ascenseur, prévoyant déjà de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres, puis de faire un petit tour à la salle d'arcade et jouer au mah-jong avec sa tante Tsunade qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis l'enterrement de Jiraiya un mois auparavant ; quand quelqu'un bloqua de sa main les portes qui se refermaient.

Naruto se raidit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

Il s'écarta pour laisser l'homme appuyer sur le bouton qui le mènerait à son étage, puis se mit à fixer le sol, décidé à l'ignorer comme il l'avait promis à Gaara le matin même.

Le silence était pesant, Naruto fixait les chiffres s'illuminer au fur et à mesure de leur descente, grognant car ils n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût, puis se mit à taper nerveusement du pied.

« Tu m'évites. »

Naruto sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant la voix de Sasuke, puis se renfrogna.

« C'est une question ou une affirmation? »

Le numéro trois se mit à briller. Naruto fit rouler ses yeux jusqu'au tableau de commande et serra les poings en se rendant compte que le brun descendait lui aussi au rez-de chaussée.

« Peu importe, dit Sasuke. C'est moi qui devrais t'éviter, tu le saisis ça?

– Dans ce cas, tout va très bien : je ne vous évite pas. » répondit sèchement Naruto, le regard malgré tout vissé par terre.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, tandis que le deux s'illuminait.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, crétin. »

Le un s'alluma.

« Tu peux te cacher autant que tu veux, de toute façon... »

Le numéro zéro brilla, et Naruto s'éjecta de la cabine, comme un nageur en apnée qui remonte enfin à la surface.

« Tu fuis encore? » lui demanda l'Uchiha, derrière lui.

Les pieds de Naruto s'immobilisèrent, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, restant dos à son vieil ami.

« De toute façon, reprit-il. Il faudra qu'on parle. Et là, tu ne pourras pas fuir comme maintenant, ou bien comme il y a dix ans. »

Le blond sentit une flopée d'insultes lui monter dans la gorge, mais la retint. Il se contenta de recommencer à marcher, claquant le sol de ses chaussures, et sortit du bâtiment sans un regard en arrière, en faisant comme s'il ne sentait pas les yeux noirs d'encre posés sur lui.

* * *

« … et là, il me sort un truc du genre, ''il faudra qu'on parle, cette fois tu ne pourras pas fuir comme il y a dix ans''... Sérieux, il s'est pris pour qui, pour me dire ça? L'empereur? »

Le roux haussa un sourcil en entendant la piètre imitation que lui avait offerte Naruto, puis se contenta de déposer le carton qu'il avait dans les bras sur le sol, près du canapé.

« En même temps, je t'avais dit que la meilleure solution était simplement de t'expliquer avec lui. Et s'il est prêt à avoir une discussion posée avec toi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose? »

Naruto s'arracha une poignée ou deux de cheveux, et cria :

« Bien sûr que non! J'ai aucune envie de parler avec lui, cette histoire date de dix ans! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un travail d'éditeur chez Konoha, de préférence en littérature, pas retrouver quelqu'un que j'ai connu au lycée!

– Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as peur qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour toi? »

Naruto se mit à rougir à toute vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur le roux, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kiba, qui portait un carton.

Les yeux de l'Inuzuka naviguèrent de Gaara à Naruto qui restaient silencieux, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, se fixant en chiens de faïence. Il haussa les sourcils puis posa son carton sur une table.

« C'était le dernier. Je vais bosser maintenant. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête sans piper mot. L'amoureux des chiens haussa à nouveau un sourcil, puis sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte.

« _C'est totalement faux_! » entendit-il soudainement hurler depuis l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter.

Le roux soupira, puis leva les yeux au ciel, passablement irrité.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir une simple discussion avec lui, puis de te remettre à travailler comme si de rien était? En plus, tu t'entendais bien avec lui, c'était ton ami ; ça pourrait être un plus. C'est rare de pouvoir se vanter d'être ami avec son patron. »

Naruto se renfrogna et posa violemment un carton contenant ses assiettes sur son plan de travail.

« J'ai pas envie de _discuter _avec cet enfoiré, ronchonna-t-il.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

Naruto plissa les yeux :

« T'es censé m'aider à trouver la réponse à cette question, j'te signale.

– Je te l'ai déjà donnée : va lui parler.

– C'est hors de question!

– Eh bien je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » conclut Gaara en posant sur la table les casseroles et ustensiles de cuisine.

Le blond s'approcha pour aider son ami, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il ouvrit des tiroirs pour ranger les couverts, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais, Naruto, tu auras beau vouloir y échapper, il finira bien par arriver à te parler pendant que vous travaillez jusqu'à l'aube comme hier, ou encore simplement quand vous vous retrouvez en même temps dans la réserve, et il l'aura sa conversation. Et là, tu ne pourras pas rester silencieux et faire comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

– Il paraît que je suis plutôt borné quand je m'y mets, marmonna-t-il.

– C'est le cas, sauf que je ne te vois pas rester impassible devant lui. »

Naruto tourna un regard mauvais en direction du roux :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, Monsieur je-sais-tout?

– Il t'a à peine adressé deux mots dans un ascenseur que tu m'as appelé pour qu'on vienne t'aider à déménager plus tôt, la voix à la limite de l'hystérie. Et depuis que je suis arrivé, on ne parle que de ça. »

Le blond lui répondit d'une œillade mauvaise, avant de lancer une poignée de fourchettes dans les bacs du tiroir et de le refermer d'un geste rapide.

« Dans ce cas, changeons de sujet! »

Gaara haussa les épaules.

« C'est ça. »

Naruto s'éloigna de Gaara pour sortir son lecteur DVD et sa collection de films d'une nouvelle boîte, mais ce dernier rajouta malgré tout :

« En attendant, tu peux me dire de quelle façon tu l'éviteras, s'il te coince dans un coin?

– J'improviserai, grogna le blond en sortant rapidement les boîtes du carton.

– Oh. Remarquable. » ironisa-t-il.

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de rajouter en posant une pile de films sur le haut de sa télévision :

« Et j'ai dit qu'on changeait de sujet.

– Je n'attends que ça. »

Il rit jaune, puis se remit à son ouvrage. Le silence s'installa.

« On dirait pourtant qu'il n'y a que ta pathétique relation avec ton éditeur en chef qui est digne d'intérêt.

– Je vais à une fête ce soir. » le coupa brusquement Naruto en se retournant vers lui, ignorant totalement la moquerie sous-jacente des paroles de Gaara.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement.

« Avec mes nouveaux collègues, ajouta-t-il en sentant le scepticisme de son ami.

– Ah, et tu remontes de combien d'années dans le passé, au juste? Quatre? Huit? Douze? » le sarcasme dans la voix de Gaara était presque palpable, et Naruto lui accorda un nouveau rire désabusé. « Sérieusement, Naruto. Tu vas à une _fête?_ Ce n'était pas toi qui te plaignait de la montagne de travail que tu avais à faire?

– J'en ai fait une partie cet après-midi, je finirai en rentrant, ronchonna-t-il.

– Ils savent au moins que tu t'approches de la trentaine et que tu n'es plus un gamin?

– Oui, ils le savent, répliqua-t-il avec patience et un sourire crispé. Et ne crois pas qu'il y aura de la techno, des filles qui danseront sur les tables et de l'herbe qui passera de mains en mains. C'est simplement une soirée entre collègues, qui ont le même âge que moi. Enfin presque. »

Gaara le fixa quelques instants de ses yeux turquoises et un sourcil haussé, avant de lui tendre la main.

« On parie? »

Naruto recula instinctivement, méfiant :

« Pari d'amis?

– Évidemment, je me sentirai coupable de te plumer alors que tu viens d'emménager. »

Un petit sourire étira le coin de la bouche de l'éditeur de manga qui serra la main tendue.

« Dommage, c'est moi qui me serai retrouvé avec des sous plein les poches. »

* * *

Naruto laissa un grand sourire s'installer sur son visage quand il passa le pas de la porte et aperçut toutes les personnes assises au quatre coins du petit salon avec un verre à la main, un air doux de guitare en fond sonore, ainsi que la table collée au mur sur laquelle s'étalait différents plats.

Il faudra qu'il appelle Gaara pour le prévenir qu'il avait gagné son pari.

Il serra la main de Shikamaru qui l'invita à entrer dans son appartement, et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que d'autres restaient dans leurs conversations. Au fond du salon, près du buffet, il vit Sakura qui discutait avec une blonde, et quand elle le remarqua elle s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'accueillir, toujours aussi affable. Une fois qu'elle fut reculée, elle capta le regard de Shikamaru, volontairement moqueur, et le fusilla du regard.

Naruto ne prit pas le temps de s'en étonner, il était déjà envahi de toute part par des têtes inconnues, ou relativement familières. Il serra de nombreuses mains, se présenta énormément aussi, les prénoms ne restant inscrits dans son cerveau que quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

Il fit un rapide tour de l'appartement, flanqué de Sakura qui lui présentait un peu tout le monde tandis que Shikamaru se rendait en cuisine. La blonde avec qui elle était avant qu'il n'arrive s'approcha d'eux et le salua rapidement avec un petit sourire :

« Je suis Yamanaka Ino, ravie de te connaître.

– Enchanté. Tu es dans quel département? »

Elle haussa ses sourcils fins, puis se mit à rire en secouant la main.

« Je ne suis pas éditrice, je suis une très bonne amie de Shikamaru.

– Oh, je vois... » fit-il en hochant la tête. Après un petit temps, il désigna le jeune femme ainsi que Sakura. « Vous êtes aussi amies? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis se mirent à sourire :

« Oui, on s'est rencontrées il y a quelques années à l'université. » répondit Sakura.

Ino attrapa son amie par les épaules, railleuse et peut-être un peu pompette :

« Mademoiselle était un monstre, absolument terrifiante. Elle jetait des craies, des bouquins, tout et n'importe quoi sur la première personne qui parlait. » (1)

Naruto cligna des yeux, puis demanda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

« ...qui _parlait?_

– Oui, c'était l'assistante de mon professeur de littérature. » répliqua Ino.

Les yeux bleus du blond s'agrandirent largement, et il les désigna du doigt tour à tour.

« Vous n'étiez pas camarades?

– Bien sûr que non! éclata de rire Ino. J'ai 24 ans, moi, on a trop d'années d'écart pour ça! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se hérissa, et tenta de faire taire son amie.

« Ino! Cesse de raconter des bêtises!

– Ben quoi, avec six ans d'écart on n'aurait jamais pu être dans la même classe! »

Les yeux émeraude brillèrent, et Sakura siffla :

« J'ai pas. Encore. Trente ans!

– Hum, presque. » répliqua la blonde, ravie d'embêter son amie. Elle s'approcha du blond et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de prononcer avec une voix de conspiratrice : « Fais gaffe, elle adore s'attaquer aux plus jeunes qu'elle.

– Ino, tu es déjà soûle, tu dis n'importe quoi. » la coupa Sakura, semblant passablement énervée.

Elle la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna du blond qui était encore choqué d'apprendre que la si jolie Sakura avait en fait trois ans de plus que lui... Alors qu'elle en semblait trois ans de moins.

« Quand je te dis de la _fermer_, tu la _fermes_! siffla Sakura une fois que son collègue fut assez éloigné pour ne plus l'entendre.

– Désolée, désolée... répliqua la blonde avec malgré tout un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était juste trop tentant... » son sourire taquin s'étira. « Tu ne lui avais même pas dit que t'avais trente-

– Vingt-neuf, corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

– En tout cas, tu ne lui avais même pas dit ton âge! » elle rit une nouvelle fois « Si tu voulais le draguer, il fallait commencer par être un tant soit peu honnête! »

La presque trentenaire écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je ne le drague pas! Toi et Shikamaru êtes vraiment amis depuis votre enfance, vous pensez exactement les mêmes idioties, il me bassine avec cette histoire depuis ce matin! »

Ino croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Et tu sais que Monsieur n'a pas je-ne-sais combien de QI pour rien. En tout cas, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas commencer à te dicter ce que tu dois faire, seulement tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense à propos de tout ça. »

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent.

« Je te le répète, poursuivit la blonde. Sortir avec tous les mecs que tu croises ne te fera pas oublier Sasuke. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement, et Sakura abandonna son amie en plein milieu de la pièce. Sakura lança un dernier regard perçant à la blonde qui lui adressa un faible sourire avant se diriger vers Shikamaru sur lequel elle bondit.

Naruto s'était servi un verre et assis avec d'autres éditeurs sur le canapé central : Chouji qui travaillait sous les ordres d'un certain Asuma qui n'avait pas pu être présent, ainsi qu'une femme appelée Tenten.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sakura qui lui prit le bras et commença à discuter avec lui. Un peu perdu, Naruto ne refusa cependant pas l'attention de la femme et lui répondit à son tour, tandis qu'au fil des verres l'ivresse de l'alcool commençait à lentement l'envahir. Ça l'amusait de plaire à autant aux femmes. Sa relation avec Sakura resterait amicale, car il ne sortait pas avec ses collègues, mais c'était tout de même divertissant de jouer à ce jeu. Seulement, il remarqua au fil de la conversation que son associée était on ne peut plus sérieuse et il décida courageusement de l'abandonner sur le sofa en prétextant aller aux toilettes.

Il découvrit qu'à côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain, au fond du couloir, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon. Il commençait à faire franchement chaud aussi décida-t-il d'y faire un petit tour pour se remettre les idées en place. Il devrait être frais et prêt à travailler le lendemain, il allait devoir donner les nemus de son auteur au comité d'admission de la réunion de publication. Ils seraient lus par tous ses collègues, même ceux des autres équipes d'éditeurs, et commentés. Ce serait un moment important, et il devrait être capable d'en apprendre un maximum.

Il inspira lentement l'air doux de la nuit et moins pollué de la périphérie de Tokyo, apportant le verre qu'il avait volé en passant à ses lèvres. La nuit n'était pas semblable à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans la campagne du pays, évidemment, mais c'était malgré tout bon de pouvoir respirer plus librement dans la capitale et ce sans aller dans des bars à oxygène. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles briller derrière la couche de pollution qui entourait la capitale Nippone quelques kilomètres plus loin. A moins que ce ne soit les lointains grattes-ciels du centre de Tokyo. Ou un avion.

Une secousse dans la poche de son jeans le tira de sa rêverie, puis se répéta. Il posa son verre sur la rambarde contre laquelle il était accoudé, sortit son portable et son regard accrocha le nom de ''Gaara'' inscrit. Il décrocha.

« J'ai gagné. » répondit-il en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts, bien que son correspondant ne le voie pas.

Un long silence résonna au bout du fil, avant que la voix insipide de son ami ne lui réponde :

_« Et comment t'es censé me le prouver? »_

Naruto roula des yeux en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

« Tu me prends pour un menteur?

– _Ça ne te coûte rien de le confirmer. »_

Le blond soupira, puis passa par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte et retrouva l'appartement, ainsi que les notes de basses qui résonnaient tout bas. Il tendit le portable vers la pièce, déposant son verre vide sur une table, puis remit le téléphone à son oreille.

« Là, ça te va? Pas de techno, pas de hurlements d'ados éméchés.

– _On va dire que oui. J'avoue que j'ai perdu. » _soupira-t-il

L'éditeur ricana, fier comme un coq.

« Héhéhé, incline-toi devant Naruto-sama!

– _C'est ça. »_

Pendant qu'il parlait rapidement avec le roux, Naruto traversa la pièce remplie de monde et piqua une saucisse apéritif qui traînait là.

« Non, mais en fait, c'est vraiment pas mal du tout, je suis ici depuis environ deux heures et il y a une bonne ambiance, l'alcool est bon, personne n'est déguisé. C'est le paradis.

– _Ah bon? Dommage alors, peut-être que j'aurai dû venir, si seulement le canidé ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aider dans son projet... »_

A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto entendit un vague ''_ta gueule!_'' résonner, puis se mit à ricaner en repartant dans le couloir vide, près de la porte attenant à la cuisine. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

« Ça va, vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués.

– _Moi, non. Lui, il y pense depuis un sacré bout de temps, je crois. » _répondit-il laconiquement.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, et Gaara ajouta :

_« Ne bois pas trop, quand même. __Y a toujours du boulot qui t'attends q__uand tu rentreras. »_

Le blond gloussa :

« Oui, maman. »

Malgré la longue distance qui les séparaient, il sentit la moue de deux kilomètres de long qu'avait dû lui adresser Gaara. Malheureusement, il avait oublié le leitmotiv de Gaara : œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

_« Et toi, alors? T'en as profité pour réfléchir à ce que tu ferais pour ton petit copain? » _répliqua-t-il, acide.

Naruto se mit à rougir honteusement.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à réfléchir, persifla-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

– _Arrête, même le clébard de Kiba est un meilleur acteur que toi. »_

Naruto entendit en fond _''Akamaru t'emmerde, et profond!'', _quand un carillon résonna dans l'appartement.

Il releva la tête, oubliant durant quelques instants qu'il devait se chicaner avec son ami. Il cria à l'attention du Nara qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Ino accrochée à son dos comme une sangsue :

« Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir? »

Le brun siffla, puis fit retomber la blonde à même le sol. Il remit sa veste en place, puis fit non de la main au blond avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ino leva ses deux yeux bleus en direction du brun, larmoyants, mais le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit rapidement, adressant un regard désolé à son invitée qu'il laissa entrer. Naruto observa du coin de l'œil une blonde dont les cheveux étaient attachés en plusieurs couettes sur son crâne, tout en reprenant sa conversation avec Gaara.

_« Naruto?_

– Désolé, j'étais ailleurs... » murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il se demandait sérieusement si cette si jolie fille était la petite amie de Shikamaru.

Il reprit sa conversation là où il l'avait laissée, tandis que la jeune fille nommée Temari saluait son hôte et annonçait :

« J'ai croisé Uchiha-san en venant, il est en train de monter derrière moi. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent et son flot de parole s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase.

« Il vient finalement? s'étonna Shikamaru.

– Demande-lui toi-même, il est derrière. Il a préféré prendre l'escalier. »

La main de Naruto trembla imperceptiblement, et le combiné s'éloigna lentement de son oreille.

_« Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

Des pas résonnèrent sur le palier et s'approchèrent de la porte, lentement. Naruto sauta sur ses pieds, s'attirant une œillade interloquée de quelques personnes.

« Uchiha-san, salua le brun, un petit sourire au lèvres. Vous avez pu venir finalement.

– Je t'en prie, soupira Sasuke d'une voix désespérée. Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille, on est chez toi, là. »

Le Nara ricana quelques instants, puis s'écarta pour laisser entrer son patron tout en refermant la porte.

« Itachi voulait qu'on aille au bar ce soir, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure c'est annulé, reprit Sasuke. Donc je suis ici. » il tendit un pack de bière à son hôte qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

– Merci, on était en pénurie d'alcool, Ino a tout sifflé. » il s'attira une œillade mauvaise de la blonde « Je vais les mettre au frais quelques minutes. »

Sasuke entra dans le salon et enleva son manteau, satisfait de sa capacité à mentir de façon très crédible. Tant pis s'il posait un lapin à son frère, c'était sa vengeance personnelle pour la scène qu'il lui avait offerte l'après-midi.

Il chercha quelques instants l'objet précis de sa visite tandis qu'il se rendait dans la chambre de son hôte pour y déposer son vêtement. En sortant, il vit alors une tête blonde derrière la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Il haussa un sourcil.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y rendre, car une autre tête dorée s'accrocha à son bras.

« Et moi? Je peux vous appeler Uchiha-san? minauda Ino, battant des cils.

– Fais comme tu le souhaites. » répondit-il, polaire, en se détachant de sa poigne.

Il salua quelques personnes, puis prétexta se rendre en cuisine pour filer à l'anglaise en direction du balcon. Il observa quelques instants la fenêtre entrouverte, ainsi que la silhouette qui se détachait dans la nuit juste derrière.

_« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, réponds-moi!_

– Il est là, répliqua-t-il, cassant. Il ne devait pas venir, cet enfoiré... »

Un silence perplexe lui répondit.

_« Qui?_

– A ton avis? » siffla Naruto.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis un ricanement lui répondit.

_« Ton petit ami est là?_

– La ferme! fulmina-t-il. Ce n'est absolument pas drôle!

– _Oh si, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Sérieusement, c'est adorable, on dirait qu'il est venu uniquement pour toi. »_

Serrant les dents, il susurra :

« Je t'emmerde! »

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur ce balcon? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se retourna lentement, une expression de pure horreur inscrite sur son visage. Il observa l'Uchiha refermer la fenêtre et s'approcher de lui, les mains aux poches et en resta momentanément bouche bée.

Les yeux de son supérieur le transperçaient et il se sentait revenir dix ans auparavant, à cette époque qu'il avait tant cherché à faire disparaître de se mémoire. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de redevenir impassible, de ne pas montrer que sa présence seule le mettait dans tous ses états, en vain.

Sasuke était Sasuke. C'était Sasuke et sa prestance. Sasuke et ses pupilles qui semblaient lire en lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Sasuke et tout ce qui faisait Sasuke. Ce n'était même pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'expliquer, c'était chimique, scientifique, logique. Il n'était pas homosexuel, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le brun, de sa démarche fluide et imposante, s'approcha de lui. Naruto s'enfonça encore quelques instants dans les pupilles obscures, ne remarquant même pas que Sasuke les avait baissé, avait pris le portable qu'il tenait encore en main et raccroché à sa place. Il ne pipa mot, ses yeux bleus lagons profondément ancrés dans ceux de Sasuke quand ils remontèrent vers lui.

Il était tout simplement incapable de résister à ce regard perçant.

« Tu m'écoutes, crétin? » dit Sasuke en lui assénant un gifle sur le haut de son crâne.

Il ne sut comment, mais cette apostrophe le réveilla. Il recula d'un pas, la chaîne optique qui l'avait relié à Sasuke s'était brisée. Il n'était plus sous hypnose.

S'il s'était efforcé d'oublier les années passées avec Sasuke, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il n'était pas question de revenir en arrière, pas après tant de temps. Il avait grandi, tout ceci était bien loin derrière lui.

Son supérieur avait disparu de sa vision. Sa présence était sans importance. Lentement, il le contourna, comme on évite un poteau dans la rue, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un poigne ferme le retint par l'épaule.

« Je t'ai dis qu'on devait parler, tous les deux. »

Naruto serra les poings, restant dos au brun, et répondit, acerbe :

« Et je n'ai jamais dit que je le souhaitais moi aussi. »

Les doigts pâles se refermèrent sur sa manche et le tirèrent en arrière.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Naruto inspira longuement, à la fois pour garder son calme mais aussi pour choisir ses mots avec soin. Il fit pivoter sa tête d'à peine un quart, et adressa le regard le plus froid possible à son supérieur.

« Bonne soirée, Uchiha-san. »

Aussitôt, il s'arracha de la prise de l'éditeur en chef et enjamba la fenêtre entrouverte. Il retourna dans le salon, et regarda rapidement l'heure. Il était présent depuis assez longtemps pour s'éclipser.

Il dit au revoir à Shikamaru, serra encore quelques mains, puis quitta l'immeuble sans un regard en arrière. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et il décrocha sèchement.

« Allô? »

Un petit silence lui répondit. Gaara ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui réponde aussi froidement.

_« Que s'est-il passé? »_

Il traversa la rue rapidement, prenant la direction du train qui le ramènerait chez lui. Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la nuit :

« Rien. »

* * *

Sa fatigue, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, était telle qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer au sol. En rentrant, il avait failli oublier le travail qu'il avait laissé en plan. Pourtant, à cet instant, il souhaitait juste être tranquille. Et dormir.

A cause de sa patience relativement minime au vu de l'heure tardive, il n'avait même pas eu la décence de ranger son bureau pour se mettre à travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait pris parti de jeter tous les cartons posés dessus – et dont les livres à l'intérieur attendaient d'être rangés – sur son lit qui n'était toujours pas fait et puis avait sorti les planches de sa sacoche pour s'atteler dessus.

Il avait déjà lu la moitié d'entre elles, ainsi que pris des notes sur l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait lu. Maintenant, il devrait se concentrer sur chacune d'entre elles séparément.

Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'université, quand il devait faire des analyses de textes de trente kilomètres de longs pour ses cours de littérature. Sauf que le faire sur des récits lui paraissait beaucoup plus attrayants que sur des planches.

Tous ces combats qui se répétaient sans arrêt, bien qu'ils soient de qualité, et qui duraient des pages et des pages, tout ceci l'endormait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il y eut même un moment où il se rendit compte qu'il relisait la même réplique depuis quelques minutes.

Soudain, aux alentours de deux heures, il fut frappé par la lumière divine. Il avait de quoi tenir toute la nuit. Quelque chose d'incroyablement accessible.

Du café. Il lui _f__allait _du café. Sinon, il s'endormirait sur les planches.

Il attrapa en coup de vent son porte-feuille ainsi que ses clés et sortit de son nouvel appartement, se dépêchant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et de descendre jusqu'au konbini du coin.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau au pied de son immeuble, un sac rempli de provisions à la main. En entrant dans le magasin, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aussi incroyablement faim, ainsi qu'un frigo à moitié vide, et donc s'était acheté de quoi subsister jusqu'au lendemain. Et avait prit un café bien noir et bien corsé à un distributeur au coin de la rue.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore un peu, et ses yeux le piquaient par moment, mais il était pleinement réveillé à présent. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa courte balade dans les rues ou bien simplement la caféine à haute dose qu'il avait ingérée, mais il se sentait à présent capable à travailler jusqu'au petit matin.

Il avait pris la décision de tout finir, même s'il devait travailler jusqu'à sept heures du matin, il irait ensuite travailler sans faute l'après-midi pour la présentation des premiers chapitres de son manga. Pour cela, il avait même acheté une cafetière bon marché – qui manquait cruellement à sa cuisine depuis des lustres mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé bon d'acheter – ainsi que des mugs en plastique bas de gamme à 500 yens. (2)

Il reprit l'ascenseur dans le sens inverse, impatient de finir son travail et d'aller sombrer sur son canapé. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage et il se dirigea vers sa porte, lisant en même temps quelque chose qu'il s'était acheté au magasin, ''Les mangas pour les Nuls''.

Il était plongé dans la lecture, essayant de voir sur l'illustration la différence entre les plumes Kagura ou G, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que la porte d'un autre appartement s'ouvrait, et ce juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer devant.

Il chuta pathétiquement, à moitié assommé, le sac plastique qu'il tenait en main aussi et tous ses achats s'éparpillèrent au sol. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, puis ramassa rapidement ses courses en priant mentalement pour que sa cafetière toute neuve n'ait pas subi une collision trop douloureuse avec le sol.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement, confus. J'avais la tête ailleurs... »

Un long silence lui répondit, tandis qu'il s'assurait que ses ramens n'avaient pas eu trop de dommages. Il tourna alors la tête, tombant nez à nez avec les pieds de son voisin qui était étrangement silencieux. Lentement, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment commençait à lui tordre le ventre, il releva la tête en direction de l'homme. Et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! » hurla-t-il à Sasuke qui l'égalait probablement en terme d'yeux de truite hors de l'eau.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent à leur tour, tandis que l'Uchiha sifflait :

« Baisse d'un ton, crétin! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est? » il secoua la tête et reprit : « Et c'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question! »

L'appréhension dans l'estomac du blond s'intensifia, et une idée fort _fort _incongrue naquit dans son crâne. Il leva lentement son index en direction de son supérieur et bredouilla :

« Tu-Tu habites ici? »

Sasuke battit des paupières, troublé, puis hocha la tête, un sourcil levé. Une grimace d'horreur s'installa lentement sur le visage de Naruto, il devint blanc comme un linge, et sentit sa gorge le serrer.

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

– C'est moi qui emménage ici. » répondit-il en désignant sa porte à quelques mètres.

La surprise s'installa quelques instants sur les traits de l'Uchiha, avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne prendre sa place.

« Je vois. C'est amusant, les coïncidences. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son patron était le seul amusé, et le seul à trouver cette situation fort pratique alors que Naruto avait soudainement envie de retourner dans son ancien appartement.

Mais il repensait à la scène qu'il avait faite quelques heures auparavant, la même qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. C'était l'occasion rêvée, il fallait qu'il en finisse définitivement, maintenant. S'il devait vivre sur le même palier que son patron, il acceptait cette fatalité, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

Il se releva, fit face au brun qui se plantait face à lui, un sourcil haussé. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, et son cœur battait la chamade.

« On va mettre les choses au point, toi et moi. » il ponctua sa phrase d'un index enfoncé dans la poitrine du brun qui perdit son sourire. « Je n'ai pas envie de vivre à trois pas de chez toi, mais il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Alors une seule chose : lâche-moi, » son ton était venimeux « j'ai le droit de vivre sans avoir peur d'être pris entre quatre yeux à chaque fois qu'on est seuls! Arrête de me suivre, retourne à tes mangas. Maintenant, je suis ton employé, pas ton vieux pote du lycée. »

Une fois sa réplique terminée, il baissa rapidement la main, gardant ses yeux brûlants de détermination plongés dans ceux de Sasuke. Ils étaient bien trop noirs, trop difficiles à cerner. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère, ou bien simplement perplexe.

Mais cela importait peu. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait ; c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et si l'Uchiha n'était pas d'accord, il en viendrait aux mains.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire? » demanda calmement le brun.

L'Uzumaki pinça ses lèvres, se sentant bouillir de colère, et resta silencieux.

« Très bien, reprit Sasuke. Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, dans ce cas c'est à mon tour. » il attrapa le poignet de son subordonné. « Et tu parles vraiment trop fort. »

Aussitôt, il se retourna et commença à traîner le blond jusqu'à son appartement, le faisant à nouveau lâcher son sac plastique. Quelques insultes volèrent, toutes ignorées, jusqu'au moment où la porte de Sasuke claqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel!

– J'obtiens ma conversation. »

Naruto recula d'un pas, furieux, se collant instinctivement au mur comme s'il était plus en sécurité ainsi. De son côté, Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui. A clé.

Il déglutit lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être un lapin. Un lapin pris au piège au milieu d'une route en pleine nuit. Un lapin qui voyait arriver sa fin, qui voyait arriver la voiture et les phares qui illuminaient l'asphalte, jusqu'à éclairer son visage crispé par l'horreur.

Sauf que les phares qu'il voyait, lui, n'étaient pas d'une lumière claire, éblouissante. Ils étaient aussi noirs et glacés qu'un lac en plein hiver. Et pourtant, ils brillaient. Ils brillaient d'un éclat qu'il avait rarement vu.

_Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi les yeux de Sasuke le rendaient comme ça?

« T'as perdu ta langue? »

Sasuke était à moins d'un mètre de lui, bras croisés sur son torse, et ses yeux accrochés aux siens. Il serra vaguement les poings et baissa la tête.

« Ouvre cette porte. »

Il avait tout fait pour paraître catégorique. Raté.

« Non. »

Ses paupières se plissèrent, tandis qu'il relevait ses yeux, défiants.

« Si, siffla-t-il, bien que sa voix déraillait légèrement.

– Je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait. Alors on va parler. » Sasuke le scruta quelques instants « Et arrête de prendre cette tête de crétin fini. »

Une vague de fureur passa dans les yeux du blond.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus que tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi sortir maintenant. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, et il sembla s'assombrir. Sans qu'il n'ait vu quoique ce soit venir, la main de l'éditeur en chef s'était refermée sur le col de son t-shirt et le plaquait un peu plus contre le mur, appuyant douloureusement sur sa gorge.

Les yeux noirs étaient froids, voilés par la fureur. Ce fut comme s'il avait été douché à l'eau froide. Naruto sentit tous ses muscles se contracter, son souffle s'accélérer tandis que la poigne ferme à quelques millimètres de sa trachée ne faiblissait pas. La voix acide du brun résonna :

« Arrête. De. Fuir! » siffla-t-il, détachant avec soin chaque syllabe.

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent.

« Lâ... » il déglutit, cherchant de l'oxygène. « Lâche-moi...

– Pas tant que t'auras pas compris le message, répondit-il sèchement.

– Sasuke... » il toussa « Merde... De l'air... »

Le brun ne cilla pas, restant froid et dédaigneux, mais ses doigts relâchèrent lentement leur prise sur son col. Naruto inspira longuement et douloureusement tandis qu'il glissait contre le mur, haletant. Sasuke resta debout, les yeux plissés et une légère nuance de haine dans les iris.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Naruto? »

Les yeux bleus humides se relevèrent en direction de l'éditeur en chef qui continuait de le fixer, plein d'animosité et rancœur. De dégoût, même.

« Qu-Quoi?

– C'est. Quoi. Ton. _Problème_! répéta-t-il, ayant définitivement perdu son calme. Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à fuir quand je te demande simplement une discussion! C'est franchement pas grand chose, et pourtant tu passes ton temps à m'éviter, à m'ignorer, à fuir! On est adultes, je veux _simplement _parler avec toi, et tu passes ton temps à te défiler! » ses yeux luisirent d'un éclat furieux « Alors je vais réitérer ma question : c'est quoi ton problème? »

Naruto lui adressa un long regard. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et ses mains devinrent moites. Ses yeux auparavant écarquillés s'étrécirent tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

« Mon... Problème? »

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il resta impassible, une flamme encore présente au fond de ses yeux, tandis que le blond se relevait lentement jusqu'à se mettre debout, droit.

Et le lapin disparut.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon problème? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il serrait les poings et que son échine se courbait, comme celle d'un lion. Il lâcha un rire amer.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je _veux_? siffla-t-il.

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Uzumaki. »

La lèvre du blond se releva, dédaigneuse.

« Je vais te le répéter... dit-il lentement, en prononçant chaque syllabe avec soin. Ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille. C'est de pouvoir manger quand j'en ai envie. De pouvoir vivre dans un coin pas trop mal. Accessoirement, avoir une fille dans mon lit. » ses sourcils se froncèrent, à l'unisson de ceux du brun. « Ce que je ne veux _pas_, c'est retrouver un _copain _vieux de dix ans qui m'a un jour embrassé sans raison et qui est maintenant mon éditeur en chef! »

Le visage du brun resta impassible, bien qu'il nota que ses pupilles étaient un peu plus petites qu'habituellement.

« Je ne veux pas parler avec toi car tout ceci date de dix ans, d'une époque que j'ai toujours tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire. » ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Tout ceci est loin derrière moi. Je ne suis plus ce lycéen qui était toujours tout seul et qui vivait dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai plus 17 ans, maintenant. J'ai des amis, je travaille, je vis ma vie et je l'aime. »

L'Uchiha resta de marbre. Seulement, Naruto ne craignait plus ses yeux si noirs et qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre. Au contraire, il exposait à nu toutes ses émotions, toutes ses pensées qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis toutes ces années.

Il n'était plus un lapin. Il était un lion, fier et droit, qui ne fléchissait pas et qui restait le regard décidé. La voiture aurait beau essayer de lui passer dessus, elle n'y parviendrait jamais, il resterait parfaitement droit. Il ne fuirait pas non plus.

Il en avait assez qu'on le traite de lâche.

« Et pourquoi? »

Ses yeux cobalt étincelèrent, il les planta dans ceux tout aussi décidés de Sasuke, qui était à quelques centimètres de lui et qui le dévisageait, la rage à nouveau présente dans ses pupilles.

« Et pourquoi _quoi?_ répondit-il lentement.

– Et pourquoi tu as _effacé _cette époque de ta mémoire, hein? » son ton était sec, tranchant. « Qu'est-ce qui était si _pénible_? D'avoir quelqu'un qui te comprenait? D'avoir un ami alors que tout le monde t'abandonnait? De pouvoir, une fois dans ta vie, être apprécié par quelqu'un? »

La mâchoire de Naruto se verrouilla, et il posa sa main sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Mon adolescence ne s'est pas résumée à notre ''amitié''. »

Un rire bref s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke qui reculait d'un pas.

« Vraiment? » les yeux du blond s'assombrirent « On a été proches, tous les deux, amis et même plus. Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que _ça_, ce n'était absolument rien?

– J'ai pas dis ça. » grogna-t-il.

– Alors _quoi? _»

La tension entre les deux était palpable, l'atmosphère lourde.

« Tu veux comprendre? » Naruto exhala en secouant la tête « Tu sais ce que c'est que de rentrer chez soi et qu'il n'y ait personne pour t'accueillir? De manger seul dans ta cuisine silencieuse? De n'avoir personne qui te dise ''bonne nuit''? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être sans cesse seul, de n'avoir personne à qui parler? De savoir que si tu mourrais en pleine nuit, il n'y aurait personne chez toi pour s'en rendre compte? »

La haine luisant dans les yeux du brun faiblit au fur et à mesure que Naruto parlait.

« Tu ne me connais pas. » son ton était sec, volontairement blessant. « Je ne te connais pas. Alors n'essaie pas de comprendre, à moins que tu ne m'avoues soudainement que toi aussi, tu as toujours vécu seul, ce dont je doute vu la scène de toute à l'heure au bureau avec ton frère. »

Naruto détourna les yeux en exhalant furieusement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Sasuke se mettait à le regarder. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

« Je ne suis pas parti à cause de ce que tu as fait... continua-t-il, d'un ton exacerbé, évitant toujours les yeux désolés de son chef. Je suis parti parce que je voulais avoir l'occasion, une fois dans ma vie, de vivre avec quelqu'un. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps. Sasuke cacha à la perfection les nœuds que la phrase de Naruto provoqua dans son estomac, ainsi que l'effet que cette annonce causa en lui.

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça? »

Naruto étrécit ses yeux.

« Ça ne te regardais pas.

– Bien sûr que si. »

Serrant les poings, Naruto gronda :

« On a jamais eu de réelle conversation, je te signale. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi non plus.

– Tu n'as jamais posé la question. » répliqua Sasuke, sec.

Un rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto et il railla :

« Mais bien sûr, comment n'y ais-je pas pensé. C'est bien quelque chose qu'on demande, comme ça, un beau matin.

– Tu penses que je ne t'aurais pas répondu? demanda Sasuke, un sourcil haussé.

– Pour quelle raison tu l'aurais fait?

– Parce que je t'aimais. »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent et ses épaules se tendirent. Il se sentit replonger dans l'océan de ténèbres des yeux de Sasuke, et son estomac lui fit mal. Il secoua la tête, détournant le regard :

« Peu importe, argua-t-il. Ça n'a plus d'importance ce que tu... ressentais à mon égard. Ça fait dix ans, c'est loin.

– Effectivement. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils, déboussolé. Mais Sasuke reprit bien trop vite la parole, tout en s'approchant encore de lui.

« C'est vrai que je t'aimais à l'époque. » il posa une main sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Seulement, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. »

Ses yeux si noirs, si profonds, si glacés et pourtant si vivants plongèrent dans les siens. Naruto sentit ses poings se fermer, il finit à nouveau par se coller au mur, terrifié. Les lèvres blanches de son éditeur en chef papillonnèrent jusqu'à son oreille, et lui murmurèrent :

« Jamais. »

Naruto cilla, et se mit à babiller des sons inaudibles et sans aucun sens, tout en s'écartant d'instinct. Un instant, Sasuke le suivit, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un grand revers du poignet en pleine pommette.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. _Tout_, sauf _ça_. Mince, il pensait simplement que Sasuke voulait connaître la raison pour laquelle il était parti! Pas... _Ça_!

Naruto s'échappa enfin du coin de couloir duquel il était coincé depuis une dizaine de minutes, et se mit dos à la porte close, les yeux écarquillés, et la respiration erratique.

_Le lapin, le lapin, le lapin..._

_Le lapin court pour échapper à la voiture. Il fuit, il détale._

_Comme un lapin._

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il le refusait. Cette simple déclaration avait fait déborder le vase, la donne avait changé.

« Je-tu... psalmodia-t-il. Dix ans! Ça fait dix ans, putain! Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que t'es resté à mes crochets dix ans? » un rire nerveux lui échappa. « On est pas dans tes mangas, Sasuke! C'est la vraie vie, là! Ce genre de choses n'arrive pas- »

Un rire froid le coupa.

« Oh, c'est vrai? lui répondit Sasuke. Pourtant, il me semble que toi non plus, tu ne me connais pas.

– On ne parle pas de comprendre! se mit-il à crier. Là, je parle de bon sens! »

Il se remit à s'approcher de Naruto, qui tentait de rouvrir la porte malgré ses mains qui tremblaient.

« Visiblement, j'en suis dénué.

– Arrête-toi! »

Il tendit son bras pour bloquer Sasuke, sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête ça. Ce n'est pas drôle, susurra-t-il.

– Je suis totalement sérieux, Naruto. »

Un frisson parcourut le bras du blond. Enfin, ses doigts se saisirent de la clé, la tournèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il trébucha, puis tomba face contre terre, au milieu du couloir de son immeuble. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas s'approcher et son sang se glaça.

« Tu essaies de nettoyer le sol?

– La ferme... » gémit-il en se relevant lentement.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil ses provisions qu'il avait abandonnées et se jeta dessus pour les rassembler. A nouveau, la marche silencieuse du brun s'arrêta juste dans son dos, faisant se dresser les poils de sa nuque.

« Tu disais vouloir arrêter de fuir. »

Le geste de Naruto se figea.

« Alors prouve-le moi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du brun juste contre son oreille et sauta sur ses pieds.

« ABRUTI! » hurla-t-il en collant son poing dans la pommette de son supérieur quand il se redressa.

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur derrière eux s'ouvrirent, et ils se retournèrent. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, la main portée à sa joue.

« Itachi? »

* * *

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on te raccompagne? »

La jeune fille sourit gentiment à Shikamaru, puis secoua la main.

« Mais non, j'habite à deux pas. Allez, à demain. »

L'éditeur hocha la tête, puis suivit sa collègue du regard, qui entra dans l'ascenseur avant de disparaître.

Un fois dehors, elle remonta le col de son manteau, frissonnant sous l'air froid de cette nuit d'automne. Elle marcha rapidement dans les rues vides. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et pourtant il restait encore un bon nombre de personnes présentes chez Shikamaru pour leur fête annuelle.

Le timing était parfait.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Allô, Monsieur? … Oui, j'appelle pour signaler un trafic illicite de drogue, dans une fête près de chez moi... …Oui... Oui. Troisième district, 258-b, septième étage. Chez Nara Shikamaru. »

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, un grand sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Elle tapa rapidement un nouveau numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Orochimaru-sama. Ici Kin. » son sourire s'élargit.« Mission accomplie. » Elle écouta quelques instants son interlocuteur, hochant la tête par moment. « Oui. » Un rire secoua sa poitrine et elle murmura : « Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Transmettez mes bons sentiments à Pain. »

La communication se coupa, et elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, continuant son chemin en chantonnant. En entendant les sirènes de police approcher, ses épaules furent à nouveau secouées. Elle se retourna quelques instants, et vit des hommes en uniforme entrer dans l'immeuble.

Et elle éclata de rire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors? Ce chapitre 2? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? L'action commence enfin à arriver, et ça me plaît! Parce que si c'était que romance, je vous ennuierai à mourir, mes pauvres petits... (dixit l'adolescente).

Quand Naruto lit ''les mangas pour les nuls'', et qu'il essaye de voir la différence entre une plume Kagura ou G : la plume Kagura est utilisée pour les décors, car les traits sont fins et droits. La plume G est celle utilisée des mangakas pour les personnages, car on peut épaissir le trait et lui donner une forme plus vivante. Par contre, elle est plus difficile à utiliser.

Pour les cosplays, je vous rappelle d'aller sur Google Images si vous ne connaissez pas! On a Lee qui est en Taki de Eyeshield 21, Sakura en Sailor Moon, Shikamaru est donc en Ryuk de Death Note, et Sasuke en Conan de Détective Conan. Sasunarufann m'a demandé, assez horrifiée, si j'avais osé mettre Sasuke en short... ...je n'ai su que lui répondre.

Vous avez été mis dans le bain, maintenant, et j'espère que cette nouvelle intrigue qui arrive vous plaira!

A dimanche prochain!

XXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Référence à Junjou Romantica, l'autre manga de Shungiku Nakamura que, bizarrement, je préfère à Sekaiichi. Peut-être parce que Misaki est moins con que Ritsu?  
(2) 500 yens fait environ 5€

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

bmw: La fin de Papy? 0_0 Tu voulais dire la fin de San, non? ^^  
Oui, en effet je me suis servie de Bakuman pour tout ce qui est termes techniques, sinon j'aurais franchement eu du mal à en parler. D'ailleurs, j'ai précisé tout ce qui m'a aidé dans mon écriture dans le lexique sur mon profil! :) C'est sûr que pour moi, Death Note est un chef d'œuvre, mais comme ma bêta est pointilleuse, je me suis sentie obligée de le rajouter, au cas où ;)  
Pour la suite de ta review: haha! Il est bien l'anime, hein? ^^ J'ai une préférence pour Junjou Romantica par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Misaki se prend moins la tête que Ritsu... enfin, bref.  
Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

Jojo: Je suis la reine des cliff-hangers... Et mes lecteurs me détestent pour ça! ^^ Je suis désolée, je me sens toujours obligée de finir mes chaps sur une fin foireuse, comme je dis, alors tu n'as pas fini d'être frustré(e)! x)  
Ma fiction aura des points communs avec Sekaiichi, surtout pour le contexte, sinon l'évolution des persos sera différente, et j'ai rajouté un scénario un peu plus intéressant que la romance, qui peut d'ailleurs se voir dès la fin de ce chapitre 2.  
Merci pour ta review et j'espère que je continuerai de te satisfaire! :)

linoa19: Merci pour ta review, et surtout je suis contente de voir encore une personne qui me suivait sur San revenir! :) Comme je l'ai écrit dans l'intro, merci merci merci de me dire que j'écris bien, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de lire ça. Parce que oui, avant d'arriver à ça, j'ai longuement bataillé, et ma bêta aussi. Parce que ma syntaxe foireuse, j'ai du mal à m'en défaire!  
Je ne voulais pas reprendre point pour point SH, sinon quel intérêt? Pour cette raison, j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse de leur faire éditer des Shonen qui existaient déjà. Étant une grande fan de mangas en tout genres, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de mettre des tas de références. Et surtout je suis assez fière de mon idée du cosplay... XD  
Bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu aussi! :)

Dorayaki-chan: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu dis que ma fiction est géniale, ta review l'est aussi :)  
Effectivement, je tenais à ne pas faire un copié collé de SH, car sinon ça n'aurait pas eu le moindre intérêt. Pour cette raison, ils sont devenus des éditeurs de Shonen (parce que je ne les voyais pas éditer des shojo), j'ai ajouté Masashi Kishimoto parce que c'était juste trop tentant. Et puis, j'avais terriblement envie de faire cette scène du baiser volé dans SH, et quand j'ai pensé au baiser surprise dans Naruto, c'était impossible de ne pas faire une référence à ce sujet.  
Dis toi que j'ai hésité à écrire réellement le nom de Masashi Kishimoto, je me disais que ça ferais un peu concon... ^^ Au final, je dois avoir bien fait :D Ma bêta m'a dit que c'était bon, et je devrais savoir depuis le temps que ma bêta a toujours raison...  
Enfin, encore merci, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre 2 qui donne un nouvel aspect de ma "touche perso", c'est à dire ce nouveau scénario légèrement polar (car je suis un grande fan de romans policiers).

**Merci aussi à anonyme et Guest pour leurs reviews!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist:**

Nirvana – The man who sold the world (cover de David Bowie)  
Bleach OST 3 – Soundscape to ardor  
Scandal – Harukaze  
He-man - What's going on (un pur délice de fou rire!)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Encore des vidéos pour mieux comprendre certaines choses... Une fois de plus, rajoutez ceci à l'URL de youtube. com.**

Pourquoi Lee a-t-il une jambe en l'air, tournoie-t-il et fait-il ''a-ha-ha''? : /watch?v=fUgHDet_HFk&feature=share  
Pourquoi des pommes? : /watch?v=SwswuW212zs


	3. Devant moi se trouve un terroriste

**HI! **On est dimanche, c'est pizza-party, et accessoirement, votre chapitre hebdomadaire de WAPU!

Je dois dire que je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. La dernière fois, j'étais ébahie en voyant que j'avais plus de 300 hits à mon actif, imaginez ma tête quand je allée voir rapidement et que j'ai remarqué que j'avais passé la barre des 1000! Encore merci, énormément, vous savez que ça me touche de voir que vous appréciez mon travail.

Le dernier chapitre aura fait des émules, c'est le cas de le dire. Naruto vous a franchement énervés? Eh bien dans ce chapitre, on se venge : il n'a pratiquement pas le droit à la parole. Plus sérieusement, comme je l'ai confié à plusieurs personnes, je vais un peu m'éloigner du canon pour présenter les autres personnages, et encore une fois pour que le scénario débute vraiment, et en fanfare.

Et, puisque je n'ai pas peur, une connerie à été insérée dans ce chapitre. Ceux qui ont lu San comprendront, de toute façon j'en reparlerai en bas ;D

Sur ce, disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour Naruto, et pour Shungiku Nakamura pour Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Première partie  
CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_Au lycée, c'est incroyable la façon dont les gens se comportent avec moi. Dès qu'ils apprennent mon nom de famille, emballez, c'est pesé : ils m'adulent, c'est limite s'ils ne se courbent pas quand je passe._

_J'ai horreur de ça. Ils donnent l'impression que je leur suis supérieur, simplement à cause de ma famille. Pourtant, je suis comme eux. Je suis un lycéen, je vis, je respire._

_Seulement, lui il est différent._

_En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de qui je suis. En y réfléchissant, je me dis que même s'il le savait ça n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Uchiha qu'il cesserait de me surnommer affectueusement ''bâtard'', ou encore ''connard''._

_Après tout, je l'appelle bien ''crétin'' de mon côté._

* * *

**Devant moi... Se trouve un terroriste.  
**_You Miyagi – Junjou Romantica_

* * *

Ils étaient censés se rejoindre aux alentours de vingt heures à leur bar habituel. Chaque semaine ils se retrouvaient là-bas pour descendre quelques bières et discuter tranquillement. C'était leur routine, leur moyen de se rappeler qu'ils étaient frères avant d'être patron et employé, et surtout que leurs crêpages de chignons intempestifs ne changeaient rien à l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Itachi avait attendu Sasuke. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Au final, un de ses associés l'avait appelé, et il avait terminé sa soirée au bureau. Seulement, aux alentours de deux heures et demi du matin, il avait refusé de retourner chez lui sans explications. Si Sasuke avait un problème, ils le régleraient immédiatement, et peu importe l'heure.

Il avait déjà acheté un pack de bières, allemandes comme Sasuke les appréciait, histoire d'avoir un moyen de réconciliation après qu'ils se soient expliqués. Itachi se tenait dans l'ascenseur, il était bientôt trois heures. Le commercial montait jusqu'à l'étage de son frère, son pack dans une main, son attaché-case dans l'autre. Il se préparait mentalement à recevoir un regard assassin de l'éditeur lorsqu'il toquerait, ce qui serait rapidement balayé par la vue de son alcool favori.

Mais un hurlement résonna juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

_« ABRUTI! »_

Les portes s'écartèrent, et bien que cela n'arrive que très rarement, les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent.

Sasuke se trouvait au milieu du couloir, et se retourna rapidement, comme électrocuté. Tout comme lui, ses iris s'élargirent :

« Itachi? »

L'aîné referma ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis s'avança. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la joue gauche de Sasuke qui était rouge vif, puis sur l'autre homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il haussa un sourcil et fit :

« Sasuke...? »

Son frère porta une main à sa pommette éraflée, et troqua son ton surpris contre un grondement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

– Et toi, alors? »

L'aîné Uchiha se planta face aux deux hommes, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Il se tourna vers le blond qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous êtes...? »

Les deux yeux bleus clairs du blond clignèrent lentement, tandis que Sasuke le présentait.

« Uzumaki Naruto... Un nouvel éditeur. »

Itachi hocha la tête, puis lança une œillade inquiète à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Il se passe quelque chose? »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Naruto ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Sasuke le coupa :

« Rien de bien important. » Sasuke attrapa son épaule de sa main non-occupée et poussa son grand frère jusqu'à sa porte encore ouverte. « Rentre. »

Sasuke attendit qu'Itachi eut passé son seuil, et se tourna vers son collègue qui s'empressait d'attraper son sac plastique encore au sol et de marcher jusqu'à sa porte.

« Uzumaki, je reviens bientôt, ne t'endors pas tout de suite. » dit Sasuke.

La main de Naruto se figea sur sa poignée, puis il baissa la tête, restant caché derrière ses cheveux clairs ébouriffés.

« C'est inutile, Uchiha-san. Bonsoir. »

Et il referma, à clé.

Légèrement décontenancé, Itachi observa son cadet, qui semblait agacé. Comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible, Sasuke claqua la porte et se rendit dans son salon. Itachi le suivit, et posa son pack sur la table basse.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke?

– Il ne se passe rien. » répondit-il, cassant.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu ou même refroidi par l'attitude de son frère.

« Évidemment.

– Et toi alors, pourquoi tu es là? » poursuivit-il avec la même acidité dans ses paroles.

Il attrapa la mâchoire de son petit frère et le rapprocha de lui, fixant sa joue meurtrie.

« Comment tu t'es blessé? »

Comme brûlé, Sasuke s'écarta, et passa une main sur sa joue, la seconde devenant elle aussi rouge, mais cette fois de gêne.

« C'est rien, je t'ai dit. »

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade de l'enfermement émotionnel à l'adolescence.

– Tu as apporté de l'alcool, répondit-il pour changer de sujet. Je vais chercher le décapsuleur. »

Les gestes joignant ses paroles, il s'engouffra dans la cuisine, disparaissant des yeux de son frère. Celui-ci soupira, et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant son retour. Il le cuisinerait quand il reviendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard plus tard, Sasuke revenait, une poche de glace contre sa joue endolorie mais pansée, et le décapsuleur dans sa main libre. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, le plus éloigné de l'aîné, pour défaire les bouteilles de leur emballage. Voyant à quel point il avait du mal avec une seule main, Itachi l'aida.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou bien il va falloir que je t'extorque chaque information? » Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien aussi que tu me donnes la raison pour laquelle tu m'as posé un lapin. »

La main de son cadet glissa sur l'emballage et vint frapper brusquement le verre de la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient assis. Sasuke ne loupa pas le regard plein d'incompréhension que lui lança son frère à cet instant. Néanmoins, il consentit à poursuivre :

« Ensuite, il faudra m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. D'abord ce hurlement, ensuite ta blessure, et puis ton collègue... »

Sasuke soupira en se massant la tempe, abandonnant son combat avec le carton trop épais qui entourait les bouteilles.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Itachi. »

Itachi lui adressa un regard en coin, tandis qu'il réussissait à extraire les bouteilles de leur emballage.

« Je suis ton frère, Sasuke.

– Brillante information, merci.

– Tu peux me faire confiance. » poursuivit-il sans relever le sarcasme.

Les perles noires de son petit frère se relevèrent en sa direction, puis se posèrent sur les bouteilles nues et décapsulées. Il en prit une et porta le goulot à sa bouche.

« Et tu peux être sûr que le jour où je cacherai quelque chose de grave, tu seras le premier informé, répondit Sasuke avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Sasuke.

– Moi non plus. »

Ils se défièrent du regard longuement. Itachi gardait ses sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre par lui-même ce qui troublait son frère.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeunes, ils étaient inséparables. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, ces deux enfants Uchiha, si beaux, si intelligents.

Leur famille avait une très mauvaise réputation, pourtant. Beaucoup de bruits couraient à propos de la maison d'édition que tenait Uchiha Fugaku, leur père. Certaines rumeurs étaient fausses, d'autres s'approchaient de la vérité.

Ils n'avaient jamais souhaité reprendre l'entreprise magouilleuse de leur père, même après la mort de ce dernier dans un _étrange _accident qui avait malheureusement aussi emporté leur mère, quand ils avaient respectivement 20 et 25 ans. L'Uchiha Shouten était une source de problèmes, de dettes qui n'avaient pas été épongées à la mort de leur géniteur. Ils avaient alors intégré la Konoha Shouten, une maison d'édition différente Itachi aux ventes, Sasuke en tant qu'éditeur.

Toute leur vie, ils avaient marché main dans la main. Ils avaient fait leurs études dans la même université, ils étaient parvenus à trouver un travail dans le même domaine.

La seule, et unique fois, où Itachi n'était pas parvenu à rester aux côtés de son petit frère, c'était lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Il s'était enfermé sur lui-même, il y avait eu un moment où plus aucun type de communication ne fonctionnait avec Sasuke. Itachi avait mis cela sur le compte de l'adolescence, bien qu'il ait appris quelques années plus tard la vérité.

On lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il n'y avait pas eu de prénom prononcé, pas de détails. Itachi n'avait jamais rien appris à propos de cette personne, à part qu'elle avait abandonné son frère sans prévenir. Ce qu'Itachi croyait n'être qu'une passade adolescente s'était révélée être une véritable histoire sentimentale qui avait marqué son jeune frère.

Et ce soir, bien qu'il arrive souvent à Sasuke de refuser de lui parler de ses problèmes personnels, il sentait que quelque chose clochait, comme dix ans auparavant.

Itachi garda le silence, laissant ses pupilles alterner entre son pansement puis la poche de glace qu'il avait posée devant lui.

« Si tu commençais par m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce soir? Je pense que _ça_, ça me regarde. »

Sasuke avala une nouvelle lampée de bière, puis soupira :

« Vu la scène que tu m'as accordé tout à l'heure, je pense que c'était légitime. J'ai préféré me rendre à notre fête annuelle.

– Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes. » rappela Itachi, pas convaincu du tout.

Sombre, son petit frère se tourna vers lui :

« Cesse d'affirmer, grand frère. Je vais à des fêtes si je le souhaite, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement.

– On ne parle pas de consentement, mais plutôt de cohérence avec ta personnalité. »

Sasuke soupira longuement, puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour faire une dissertation sur ma façon de vivre?

– Tu n'as qu'à me dire la vérité. » répliqua sardoniquement l'homme d'affaire.

Sasuke se ferma, et tourna ses pupilles vers son frère, méfiant. Itachi soupira :

« Sasuke, je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Seulement, il ne faut pas tout garder pour toi. Parfois, même si c'est dur, il faut savoir s'ouvrir à ceux qui te tendent la main. Il faut savoir quand garder des choses pour soi, et quand en parler à ses proches. » Itachi baissa les yeux « Si tu considères que ce qu'il s'est passé n'a pas d'importance, soit. Garde le silence. Seulement, tu n'auras pas le droit de te plaindre ensuite.

– Je ne me plains jamais, répliqua froidement l'éditeur.

– Dans ce cas, fais en sorte que cela continue. »

L'aîné Uchiha attrapa à son tour une bouteille, qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Le silence s'installa, tandis qu'il dégustait lentement l'alcool qui commençait à le faire somnoler.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, perdant la notion du temps. Sasuke continua à fixer le plancher, Itachi à finir sa bouteille. Il était très tôt, le quartier était silencieux tout comme l'immeuble. Il n'y avait même pas une voiture qui passait en contrebas.

Après avoir terminé sa deuxième bouteille, Itachi comprit qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il fallait savoir s'avouer vaincu, et Sasuke était encore plus patient que lui. Il se leva sans un mot, alla en cuisine jeter les cadavres de bouteilles, puis retourna dans le salon prendre sa veste. Il fit un signe de tête à son petit frère qui gardait les yeux vissés au sol, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Naruto est un vieil ami. » dit abruptement Sasuke, alors que son frère allait passer le pas de la porte.

Itachi se retourna lentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère prononcerait enfin un mot. L'incompréhension l'envahit lentement :

« Naruto...?

– Celui que tu as vu toute à l'heure, expliqua le cadet Uchiha. Celui qui m'a fait... Ça. » ajouta-t-il en montrant sa blessure du doigt.

L'homme d'affaire s'était rapproché, son manteau à son bras ; il se planta près du fauteuil sur lequel Sasuke était assis.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qui le prenait, tout à coup. Les événements de la soirée ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, et il avait l'irrésistible envie d'en parler à son frère, d'avoir simplement un oreille attentive pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Au diable sa retenue. Et puis, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour que son frère l'apprenne.

« Je l'ai connu il y a dix ans, poursuivit l'éditeur. C'était un très bon ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous vous êtes quittés en mauvais termes? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'en ai parlé une fois. Je t'ai dit que j'avais été amoureux...

– Il aimait la même fille que toi? » demanda Itachi.

Sasuke rit doucement, d'un rire qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Non. » ses épaules se secouèrent, tandis qu'il se remettait à rire, et il se tourna vers son frère. « C'est lui que j'aimais. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent. Cette fois-ci, ses pieds semblaient avoir été soudés au sol, sa tête transpercée de part en part par le regard moqueur que lui adressait son jeune frère à cet instant.

« Pardon...? » balbutia-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Sasuke joua quelques instants avec sa bouteille, observant le mouvement du liquide derrière le verre brun.

« J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami, au lycée. Un jour, je l'ai embrassé, et le lendemain il a changé d'école. » un rire le secoua à nouveau. « Et pas plus tard qu'hier, je me suis rendu compte que c'était mon nouveau subordonné. »

Les paupières de l'aîné Uchiha battirent rapidement. Ses pieds semblant peser dix kilos parvinrent enfin à le porter jusqu'à son petit frère qui continuait de le fixer avec moquerie. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, hein Sasuke...

– Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, non? répliqua-t-il, narquois. Pas moins de dix minutes avant que tu n'arrives, nous étions en pleine discussion. Il m'expliquait qu'il n'était pas parti à cause de ce que j'avais fait et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec moi. » Il secoua la tête et ricana une nouvelle fois « J'ai un peu trop insisté, visiblement. Et il n'a pas apprécié, expliqua-t-il en désignant sa joue blessée.

– Oh, et aussi, ajouta-t-il. Si je ne suis pas venu ce soir, c'est parce que c'est lui que je suis allé voir à la fête des éditeurs. Mais il a réussi à s'en aller sans rien dire. Par chance, j'ai découvert quelques heures plus tard que c'était lui mon nouveau voisin. »

Les lèvres du plus âgé tremblèrent.

« Mais alors, tu es...

– Je ne sais pas. » il haussa les épaules « Je te l'ai dit, Itachi. A part lui, je ne crois pas avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. » son regard s'assombrit, et c'est cette fois une rire amer qui le secoua. « Seulement, il a eu un peu de mal à accepter ça. »

Les mains du grand frère commencèrent à trembler, tandis qu'il tentait d'encaisser les révélations de Sasuke.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu son frère avec une fille... Il avait essayé de lui en présenter une, une fois, mais son frère s'était contenté d'ignorer la belle durant toute la soirée. Il avait alors pensé que Sasuke avait déjà quelqu'un, ou bien n'avait même pas envie d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Mais un homme...? Jamais il ne l'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé. Pour lui, il resterait toujours ce garçon un peu solitaire que les filles suivaient du regard dans la rue. A cet instant, jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression que Sasuke était un étranger pour lui.

Il se détacha de son petit frère, et mis lentement son manteau. Après un long silence, il annonça, hésitant :

« Je dois y réfléchir, Sasuke... » il ferma les yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres « Laisse-moi le temps de...

– Si ça te fait plaisir. » répliqua-t-il, indifférent.

Itachi laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder sur son frère. Puis il serra les poings, reprit sa mallette, et sortit rapidement de l'appartement.

Sasuke observa quelques instants la porte d'entrée fermée. Il attendit plusieurs minutes afin d'être sûr que son frère soit parti, sortit de chez lui, marchant jusqu'à la porte voisine, et toqua.

Et il eut beau attendre, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

* * *

Shikamaru était sur les nerfs, ce matin-là. Il était épuisé, la fête de la veille et la presque nuit-blanche qui avait précédé l'avaient partiellement anéanti.

Et surtout, tous ses efforts pour que la soirée se passe bien, qu'il y ait toujours de quoi manger et que la bonne ambiance persiste avaient été réduits à néant quand on avait sonné aux alentours d'une heure du matin. La police était entrée chez lui, disant avoir reçu un appel anonyme qui affirmait la présence de substances illicites chez lui.

Malgré leurs démentis, les policiers avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient dans l'obligation de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Résultat : un policier s'était chargé de fouiller de fond en comble son appartement, le harcelant de questions à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un flacon d'aspirine; un autre avait interrogé un par un chacun des invités mortifiés.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils avaient été libérés et tout le monde était reparti, pestant à cause de la fête qui avait été gâchée.

Il eut beau chercher, Shikamaru ne parvint pas à trouver qui avait pu faire ça. Il avait été interroger ses voisins, demandé le maximum d'informations à la police. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à apprendre était que la personne qui leur avait téléphoné était une femme.

Naruto arriva aux alentours de onze heures, et s'étonna de l'ambiance lourde qui planait dans tout le bureau. Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit parti.

« Quoi? s'écria-t-il une fois leur récit terminé. Mais vous avez trouvé qui a fait ça?

– Non, soupira Shikamaru, aussi effondré qu'en fin de cycle. En plus, je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle cette fille aurait fait ça, c'est totalement stupide.

– C'est sûr, renchérit Sakura. Vu qu'il n'y avait rien chez toi, elle devait savoir que les policiers seraient repartis sans nous causer de problèmes. Soit c'est une blague de très mauvais goût, soit quelqu'un a une dent contre toi. »

Le brun exhala à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Ou bien on cherche simplement à nuire à notre réputation. » il désigna tout l'étage qui s'étalait derrière eux. « J'ai déjà entendu des gens murmurer quand je suis arrivé ce matin. La nouvelle s'est déjà répandue, par je ne sais qui, maintenant ça risque de sortir de la société. Et ça, c'est mauvais pour notre image. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être l'Akatsuki...? »

Le blond haussa les sourcils, tandis que Shikamaru secouait la tête :

« Ça fait des années que tout ça est fini. Et ils se contentaient de nous mépriser et d'essayer d'acheter nos auteurs, ils ne seraient jamais allés aussi loin. »

Naruto demanda, perdu :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Akatsuki? »

Lee se tourna vers lui, très sérieux pour une fois.

« C'est une maison d'édition concurrente. Il y a quelques années, ils ont tout fait pour faire couler l'entreprise, et nous prendre nos ventes. C'était comme une guerre froide au sein de l'édition, ça a duré plus d'un an.

– Comment ça s'est fini? »

Lee lui sourit largement :

« Uchiha-san est arrivé. En fait, son père était l'ancien dirigeant de la Uchiha Shouten, qui était alliée avec l'Akatsuki. Il en a profité pour faire couler l'entreprise de son père, et donc par voie de conséquence l'Akatsuki. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de son collègue :

« Son père? » il battit des paupières, désarçonné. « Pourquoi il a fait ça? »

Lee haussa les épaules, Naruto se tourna alors vers Sakura :

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été en très bon termes avec lui, mais à part ça... »

Un silence s'installa entre les éditeurs, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Shikamaru rompit ce calme en annonçant :

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais faudrait qu'on bosse. » il se tourna vers Naruto qui se souvint que c'était le Nara qui gérait le bureau lors des absences de l'éditeur en chef. « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu devais déposer ton manga au comité d'admission? »

Le blond hocha vivement la tête :

« Si, j'y vais de suite. » il s'empara d'une pile de pochettes « Je vais aller les déposer chez les autres équipes. Je reviens pour avoir votre avis.

– Pas de problème. » répondit-il tandis que Naruto s'éloignait en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il s'adressa à l'autre éditeur :

« Uchiha-san est en pleine réunion avec la direction, il faut donc que je vérifie tes corrections, Lee. »

L'homme aux immenses sourcils hocha la tête. Dans leur bureau, chaque éditeur devait montrer ses nemus corrigés à Sasuke qui donnerait son avis dessus, avant de les rendre à l'auteur.

« Je relis rapidement et puis je te les donne, Shikamaru. » il inspira longuement, puis se mit à crier : « Je suis bien chaud, là! »

Sakura secoua la tête, dépitée, tandis que Shikamaru roulait des yeux.

« Au lieu de crier, concentre-toi, _Natsu_. »

Lee lui sourit largement, remettant son écharpe en place avant de se replonger dans ses planches. Les yeux de Shikamaru roulèrent jusqu'à Sakura qui était plutôt aguicheuse ce jour-là, avec son décolleté et sa mini-jupe. Seul détonnait sa petit couette sur un coin de son crâne, qui allait bizarrement avec ses cheveux courts. Enfin, elle faisait tout pour ressembler à son cosplay, après tout.

Par solidarité avec le _sensei_ de Lee, Gai Maito, alias l'éditeur de Fairy Tail qui battait de l'aile, l'énergique éditeur avait demandé solennellement à tout le monde de venir cosplayé en un certain personnage de la série, ce jour-là. Seulement, Shikamaru n'avait vraiment pas eu le courage de se confectionner un costume pour cette journée, que ce soit à cause de ses préoccupations de la veille, ou bien simplement le peu d'envie d'arriver déguisé en Erza, soit en _femme_.

Shikamaru se rappela que Temari devait lui rendre ses nemus durant la journée, pourtant il n'en voyait toujours pas la couleur. Il prit donc son portable et lui demanda par mail où elle en était.

Il observa rapidement son bureau étrangement vide de travail, ce qui était mauvais signe. C'était toujours ainsi avant la fin du cycle, quand les imprimeurs se manifestaient pour savoir si les chapitres étaient prêts ou non.

Lee lui tendit ses planches, et Shikamaru les parcourut rapidement :

« C'est bon, simplement quelques endroits où il faut que sensei raccourcisse les paroles des personnages. Ici, fit-il en pointant du doigt une case. C'est bien trop long et compliqué pour un manga de sport. »

Lee observa la page qu'il lui montrait, puis acquiesça.

« Je lui en parlerai. »

Aussitôt, il lui rendit son travail, et Lee se rendit jusqu'au fax pour rendre ses planches corrigées à son auteur. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir pour en discuter avec son auteur par téléphone.

Shikamaru se tourna vers Sakura :

« Et toi, tu en es où avec ton chapitre? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je l'ai déjà donné à Uchiha-san, il l'a accepté sans problème.

– Tu travailles dur dessus, en même temps. »

Reculant sa chaise à roulette, Sakura s'esclaffa :

« Il faut bien. J'en ai assez de me cantonner à la dixième place. » elle lui adressa un bref regard assassin « Je serais bien plus haut si tu arrêtais de me piquer des votes avec Death Note... »

Son collègue lui adressa un sourire effronté, puis ils s'attelèrent à nouveau sur leur travail.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto revint parmi eux et leur distribua les pochettes contenant les trois premiers chapitres de son manga.

Chacun le lit attentivement, plongé dans leur lecture. Naruto sourit en voyant que Lee était extatique et poussait sans cesse des ''ooooh!'' ou diverses onomatopées. Il vit avec amusement les regards des éditeurs changer au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, étant au début amusés, puis surpris, et enfin de plus en plus émus. Il vit clairement Sakura rougir lors du passage du _baiser_, tandis que Shikamaru cachait son hilarité.

Au final, ils relevèrent leurs têtes des planches, et lui adressèrent de grands sourires.

« C'est du bon boulot. » fit Shikamaru en acquiesçant.

Naruto se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« Vous savez, c'est Uchiha-san qui a presque tout fait...

– Peu importe, ça reste ton auteur. Tu peux en être fier. »

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira, tandis que Sakura ajoutait :

« Le dessin n'est pas encore parfait, mais c'est prometteur en tout cas. » elle se mit à rire « Tout de même, Kishimoto-sensei était à court d'idées, ou bien c'était voulu de donner ton nom et celui de Uchiha-san aux protagonistes?

– Pour ''Sasuke'', c'était la volonté de Kishimoto-sensei. Quand à ''Naruto'', c'est Uchiha-san qui a insisté pour qu'on le garde...

– C'est vrai que ça rend bien. » approuva Lee. Il se leva et écarta les bras, tourné vers le ciel. « Je suis sûr que ça deviendra un hit! »

Sakura roula des yeux, et força son collègue à se rasseoir.

« Qu'ont dit les autres éditeurs?

– A peu près la même chose. » il détourna les yeux en ricanant « Ils m'ont un peu chambré pour ce qui est du chapitre trois, mais sinon c'est assez bien passé. »

Sakura blêmit et reprit la page correspondante.

« Oui, d'ailleurs le baiser...

– Vraiment bien trouvé, dit Shikamaru.

– C'est vrai que c'est amusant, répliqua Sakura. Mais je me dis qu'avec un lectorat principalement masculin, ça peut mal passer...

– Au contraire! C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, à mon avis. C'est drôle sur le coup, et puis ça renforce leur rivalité. Ils se détestent encore plus après ça. De plus, ça crée un comique de situation étant donné qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même équipe. »

Elle leva les mains :

« Hum, oui, c'est un risque à prendre. On verra bien lors des votes des lecteurs, de toute façon. »

Ses yeux émeraudes tombèrent sur l'horloge murale, et elle s'exclama :

« Il est déjà si tard? » elle se tourna vers ses collègues « Je vais déjeuner, vous venez? »

Shikamaru grimaça, tandis qu'il lisait un message sur son portable.

« Je passe. Ohba-sensei va m'appeler pour le chapitre, et ça urge. » il soupira et attrapa son téléphone de fonction.

« Je viens avec toi, dit Naruto, prenant un sac plastique près de son bureau.

– J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, répondit Lee en enlevant son écharpe ainsi que sa perruque rose. Je vais manger dehors avec Gai-sensei pour lui remonter le moral.

– Passe une bonne journée. » lui répondirent en cœur les éditeurs tandis qu'il se rendait à l'ascenseur.

Sakura et Naruto, de leur côté, se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos et se posèrent sur une table vide, parmi la foule de personnes qui déjeunaient elles aussi. Naruto prit le ramen à réchauffer dans son sac et se rendit au micro-ondes.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura mangeait une salade tout en lisant un dossier.

« C'est ton projet pour Bleach? » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

Elle opina, semblant soudainement déprimée.

« Oui, mais il a été rejeté par Uchiha-san, soupira-t-elle. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'une boutique de Shibuya ou Ikebukuro accepte de nous faire de la pub pour promouvoir le nouveau tome, avec une séance de dédicaces, mais aucune n'a accepté pour le moment. »

Naruto lui adressa un regard compatissant en avalant ses nouilles.

« J'ai aussi vécu ça dans mon ancienne société, je sais ce que c'est.

– Et comment tu as réussi, au final? »

Il s'esclaffa :

« Je suis allé personnellement dans chacune des librairies, et j'ai agi en vrai commercial durant plus de dix minutes. Certains m'ont envoyé bouler, mais au final plus de trois ont accepté, impressionnés par ce que j'avais fait. »

Sakura haussa les sourcils, éblouie.

« Tu es allé jusque là...

– A partir du moment où c'est bien, il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça marche, non? Pour l'auteur, et aussi pour les lecteurs. »

Elle lui sourit, et se rapprocha de lui. Ses baguettes se figèrent en l'air.

« T'es vraiment un gars incroyable, hein...

– Comment ça? » balbutia-t-il, s'essuyant la bouche.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire plus charmeur.

« Après avoir réussi dans la littérature, tu viens dans les mangas, que tu ne connais pas, et tu fais tout pour y réussir aussi... » elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, rêveuse. « Ah, c'est tellement rare les garçons si déterminés... »

Naruto se sentit rougir légèrement, puis ajouta :

« Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir tous les mecs à tes pieds. »

Elle lui adressa un regard en coin.

« Peut-être. » son regard se fit mélancolique et se baissa. « Seulement, celui qui m'intéresse ne semble pas en être... »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, espérant qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. Cependant, Sakura se rapprocha encore, se collant quasiment à son épaule.

« Dis, ça te dirais de sortir ce soir? Prendre un verre ou deux...

– Juste nous deux? » répondit-il en commençant à ressortir petit à petit un sourire séducteur.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête, reculant enfin.

« Bien sûr que non, il y aura aussi Shikamaru, Ino et Temari! » elle lui flanqua un coup dans l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois...»

Il ajouta, un peu plus relaxé malgré son épaule douloureuse :

« Vous allez boire alors qu'il y a eu une fête hier?

– On y va pas pour l'alcool! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. C'est simplement histoire de manger un morceau. Shikamaru organise ça assez souvent pour que Temari sorte de chez elle. »

Il opina :

« Au fait, Temari c'est-?

– Vous êtes là vous deux. » s'incrusta une voix grave et sèche.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, se raidissant en voyant Sasuke et son regard noir. Naruto se demanda un instant s'il avait vu Sakura le draguer, hypothèse qui fut confirmée quand il aperçut la menace dans les yeux que son chef avait posé sur Sakura. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le pansement qu'arborait la joue de Sasuke, légèrement bleuie, et un sentiment de fierté le parcourut. Malheureusement, cet instant fut rapidement coupé par Sasuke qui reprit :

« Finissez vite de manger. Je dois parler à tout le monde dans le bureau. »

Interdits, ils acquiescèrent malgré tout et finirent rapidement leur repas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis à leur chaise et tournés vers Sasuke, en bout de table. Lee était visiblement revenu en catastrophe, il portait encore son manteau. Derrière l'éditeur en chef se trouvait Hatake Kakashi, le directeur en chef de la Konoha Shouten, qui prit la parole.

« Nous avons plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer, qui ne sont malheureusement pas très bonnes... » il soupira, puis continua : « Sarutobi Hiruzen a été tué hier. »

Les éditeurs écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que Naruto s'exclamait :

« Sarutobi...? Le célèbre auteur?

– Oui, répondit gravement l'homme aux cheveux gris. C'est la troisième personne travaillant pour, ou avec notre société, qui nous quitte. Nous en avons longuement parlé avec la police ce matin, ainsi qu'avec tous les éditeurs en chef. » il baissa les yeux. « Évidemment, nous n'avons aucune idée de la personne qui a fait ça.

– Presque. » intervint Sasuke.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, décidant d'ignorer Sasuke.

« Le nombre de vigiles va augmenter dans les environs, et vous risquez aussi d'être interrogés par la police dans les prochains jours. Aussi, nous vous conseillons à présent d'être au moins deux lorsque vous sortez du bâtiment, surtout en pleine nuit. »

Les éditeurs hochèrent la tête.

« Sur ce, je vous demanderai d'en faire part à vos auteurs, de les rassurer. N'oubliez pas de leur rappeler que la police se charge de tout. »

A nouveau, ils opinèrent en cœur, et s'inclinèrent lorsque leur supérieur sortit de la pièce. Un fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, Shikamaru prit immédiatement la parole.

« Uchiha-san, vous pensez que ça a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier? »

Sasuke croisa ses doigts sur son bureau.

« Oui. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaire, il ajouta :

« Je pense que c'est l'Akatsuki. »

Les éditeurs écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi auraient-ils attendu autant de temps avant de revenir, c'est absurde...

– Je ne pense pas. Je sais qu'ils ne sont jamais allé aussi loin, seulement j'avais déjà entendu des échos il y a pas longtemps. Ça fait un an que le groupe s'est reformé, et ils s'étaient tenus à carreau, mais j'ai déjà eu vent de rumeurs disant que ces nouveaux employés étaient associés avec Orochimaru. »

Naruto s'exclama :

« Le célèbre yakuza? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Qui plus est, ces personnes ont travaillé avec Uchiha Fugaku. » son ton se fit plus froid. « J'en ai fait part à Kakashi-san, et il était d'accord avec moi, seulement on ne peut rien faire. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, et surtout cela risque de créer des remous autour de nous.

– Pourtant, si ce sont eux, ajouta Shikamaru. Leur objectif est définitivement de nuire à notre réputation! »

Sasuke soupira, et posa son front sur ses doigts croisés.

« Je sais ça. De plus, ce n'est pas tout. » il sortit un journal de sa poche et le tendit à Lee qui poussa une exclamation. « Trois de nos membres ont démissionné, aujourd'hui. Il semblerait qu'ils soient des sous-fifres d'Orochimaru.

– Qui? » s'écria Shikamaru en prenant le journal à son tour.

Il lit rapidement l'article mis en faits divers et fronça les sourcils.

« Dosu, Kin et Zaku... » ses poings se serrèrent sur le papier. « Alors c'est elle qui aurait appelé hier?

– On ne peut pas le prouver, malheureusement. De plus, s'ils sont bel et bien au service d'Orochimaru, ils doivent être protégés. »

Shikamaru siffla et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Dire que je lui faisais confiance... »

Naruto observait la scène depuis sa chaise, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Depuis que Kakashi avait annoncé la mort de cet auteur qu'il appréciait énormément et qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, son estomac lui faisait mal. Et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait. Un _auteur_ était mort?

Sakura vint s'asseoir aux côté de Shikamaru dont la tête était toujours dans ses mains. Elle passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Shikamaru, tu devrais aller prendre une petite pause dehors et appeler Asuma-san.

– Je ne peux pas, grogna-t-il en émergeant son visage de ses paumes. Je ne vais pas tarder à recevoir les nemus de Ohba-sensei. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sasuke recula de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, dit Sasuke. Rentre chez toi, Shikamaru. Tu es fatigué et stressé, tu n'es plus bon à rien aujourd'hui. Va chez Asuma-san si tu le souhaites, mais tu as ton après-midi de libre. » pour accompagner ses paroles, il prit son téléphone et tapa rapidement un numéro.

« Uchiha-san, soupira-t-il. Arrêtez ça, je n'en ai pas besoin...

– C'est un ordre, Nara-san, trancha l'éditeur en chef. Je vais au passage ordonner à Ohba-sensei de refuser si jamais tu essaies de voir son manuscrit. »

Le brun fusilla son supérieur du regard, qui se détourna dès qu'on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil. Shikamaru finit par lever les yeux au ciel, rassembla ses affaires.

« Bonne fin de journée.

– A toi aussi. » répliquèrent-ils.

Il s'en alla rapidement, refusant d'envoyer un regard en arrière. Oui, cette journée était définitivement pourrie.

* * *

Temari raccrocha son téléphone rapidement, avant de se rasseoir devant ses nemus. Elle soupira longuement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis se replongea dans son story-board.

L'éditeur en chef de Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, venait de l'appeler. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il se chargerait de la correction de ce chapitre-là, et que son éditeur avait pris son après-midi. Il avait bizarrement ajouté de ne pas le laisser s'occuper du storyboard, même si celui-ci le lui demandait.

Elle était soucieuse. Shikamaru était son éditeur depuis des années, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Il ne prenait jamais de _congés_, encore moins quand la fin du cycle s'annonçait. Et surtout, elle avait senti une inflexion étrange dans la voix de Sasuke.

Il se passait quelque chose de pas commun à la Konoha Shouten, elle en était certaine, tout comme elle était persuadée que son éditeur, et ami, débarquerait dans moins de vingt minutes, le visage fermé.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand elle avait 17 et lui 16 ans, et étaient amis depuis ce jour-là. Quelques années plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler à la Konoha Shouten. Elle en temps que mangaka, et lui comme son éditeur.

Ils avaient créé son manga tous les deux, grâce à un travail acharné et de longues journées de réflexion. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait appel à Takeshi Obata, dessinateur reconnu, pour se charger du dessin. C'étaient eux qui avaient décidé que Temari prendrait le surnom de Tsugumi Ohba pour éviter les pressions de lecteurs qui voudraient savoir comment se finirait le manga.

Du début jusqu'à la fin, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur ce manga qui cartonnait à présent au niveau des ventes. Ils avaient acquis une grande notoriété dans le milieu.

Temari le connaissait par cœur. Et c'est parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait exactement de quelle façon il agirait quand il passerait sa porte.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et des pas traversèrent le salon jusqu'à arriver derrière elle. Il fit une pause, elle devina les mains qu'il avait dû enfoncer dans ses poches et la moue irritée qu'il devait afficher.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas frapper aux portes. Et tu as deviné le nouveau code d'entrée de l'immeuble, je suppose? »

Elle sentit qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu regardes trop la télé. C'est seulement Sherlock Holmes qui arrive à deviner un code secret en observant le dépôt d'huile sur les touches. Un de tes voisins s'est contenté de m'ouvrir la porte avant que je ne t'appelle.

– Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. » ironisa-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle observa quelques instants l'homme face à elle, et un sourire grimpa immédiatement à ses lèvres. Les mains dans les poches, l'air irrité, les yeux détournés. Elle regarda sa montre et hocha la tête, satisfaite :

« Soit je suis un génie, soit je te connais vraiment trop bien.

– Hein? »

Elle éluda sa question et rassembla ses planches, avant de les mettre dans une pochette qu'elle ferma ostensiblement.

« Uchiha-san m'a appelé. Alors soit tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe et on gagne le temps dont j'aurais besoin pour te persuader de me parler, soit j'appelle Ino qui finira ses cours dans deux heures et qui te convaincra de parler bien plus facilement que moi. »

Shikamaru adressa à son amie un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ses sarcasmes, et s'assit sur une chaise à la gauche de la jeune femme.

« Et j'imagine qu'il a ajouté que je ne travaillais pas cet après-midi?

– Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerai aussi que tu éclaires ma lanterne à ce sujet. »

Il soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle ajouta :

« Je dois appeler Ino?

– Non, maugréa-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Il lui raconta ce que Kakashi leur avait annoncé, survolant la mort de Sarutobi Hiruzen pour se concentrer sur ses soupçons à l'égard de l'Akatsuki.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle avait été préparer deux tasses de thé vert, le préféré de son ami, et avait mis l'eau à chauffer. Quand elle revint s'asseoir, il finissait son récit en lui parlant de la fête de la veille et la possibilité que ces deux incidents soient liés.

« Dit comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est le plus logique, ajouta-t-elle. Et donc c'était une employée de la Konoha?

– Oui, Kin ainsi que deux autres ont démissionné pas plus tard que ce matin. Le timing est trop parfait pour que ce soit une coïncidence.»

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis en entendant la bouilloire siffler, alla éteindre le gaz.

« Et de ce fait, Uchiha-san t'a ordonné de ne pas rester cet après midi afin d'aller rendre visite à Asuma-san. » en revenant, elle le fixa quelques instants, ses deux tasses à la main. « Alors tu es venu ici. Tu as un sens des priorités que je ne saisis pas. »

Il grogna de mauvaise grâce, acceptant la tasse que lui tendait la blonde.

« Je ne vais pas aller le voir maintenant, il vient de perdre son père. Je lui téléphonerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant il n'a certainement pas envie de recevoir de visites.

– Il te considère comme son fils, rappela-t-elle.

– Si jamais il veut que je vienne chez lui, ou que Kurenai me le demande, j'irai immédiatement. Pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. Je l'appellerai demain. »

Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée de thé, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Tu souhaites qu'on parle encore de ça, ou bien qu'on change de sujet? »

Il s'esclaffa :

« Uchiha-san m'a dit de _déstresser_.

– Je vois. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ses ordres à la lettre, tu le sais ça? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu refuses de me montrer ton chapitre.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » elle sourit tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils, surpris. « Je voulais d'abord que tu me dises ce qu'il s'était passé, après je me fiche de ce qu'a ordonné Uchiha-san. Ce n'est pas mon éditeur, après tout. »

Il comprit qu'elle ne blaguait pas quand elle lui tendit la pochette contenant ses planches à corriger. Il la prit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et pourquoi tu fais ça?

– Parce que toi, c'est comme ça que tu déstresses. T'as toujours été accro à ton travail. »

Il haussa un sourcil et prit à son tour une gorgée de thé, ouvrant ensuite la pochette.

« Ce n'est pas ton cas, peut-être?

– J'aime mon travail, pour autant quand je veux déstresser je prends un bain, je parle avec toi ou encore avec mes frères. Et surtout, je ne pense pas un seul instant aux mangas. »

Shikamaru sourit, puis se mit à lire le story-board tout en finissant sa tasse.

« D'ailleurs, comment ils vont, ceux-là? » demanda-t-il tandis que ses yeux naviguaient sur les planches à toute vitesse.

Elle termina son thé, et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

« Kankurou, pas vraiment de nouvelles. Gaara, toujours aussi bout-en-train. » les épaules de Shikamaru se secouèrent, il se retenait de rire. « Il est sans arrêt en train de s'engueuler avec son coloc'... Je lui ai parlé hier, il m'a parlé d'un de ses amis. » elle haussa les épaules. « Bah, rien de bien incroyable, c'est certain. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, puis piqua un stylo rouge qui traînait pour marquer une annotation sur le manuscrit. Temari tendit la tête pour voir ce qu'il notait et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! » elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches. « C'est parfaitement clair, ici, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes! »

Il la recula d'une main, las.

« Laisse-moi faire mon boulot, et après tu pourras gueuler, ok? »

Une œillade mauvaise plus tard, elle se détournait et se rendait en cuisine pour vider la bouilloire et mettre les tasses à laver. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes et se rassit près de son ami qui notait encore quelque chose en rouge. Il se tourna vers elle, et puis lui rendit ses corrections.

Elle s'efforça de garder son calme, ce qui était difficile avec son caractère explosif, et ils commencèrent à discuter des différents changements apportés par l'éditeur. Au final, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord et Temari prit une dizaine de minutes pour apporter les changements décidés au manuscrit. Une fois cela fini, elle se rendit jusqu'à son fax et envoya ses nemus au dessinateur tandis que Shikamaru s'affalait sur son canapé et allumait la télévision, faisant comme chez lui. Elle appela son associé pour lui parler de deux-trois petits détails qu'elle voulait avoir dans le rendu final, puis revint auprès de son ami, sur le canapé.

« Une bonne chose de faite... » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement.

Il acquiesça, puis zappa quelques instants jusqu'à qu'ils soient d'accord sur un programme.

« Au fait, lança Temari. C'est toujours d'actualité pour ce soir? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et enleva ses chaussons pour ramener ses jambes sur le canapé.

« Il y aura aussi le nouvel éditeur, Naruto, que Sakura a invité. »

Temari hocha la tête :

« Ah, celui qu'elle essaie de draguer, c'est ça?

– Ouais, répondit-il. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui lui passe par la tête dans ces moments-là, c'est tout de même un collègue. » Shikamaru secoua la tête, désapprobateur.

Temari haussa les épaules, avant de soudainement porter sa main à son menton, réfléchissant ardemment.

« Attends, ''Naruto'', ça me dit quelque chose... »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Ah bon?

– Oui... Comment il s'appelle, exactement?

– Uzumaki Naruto. » le visage de Shikamaru s'illumina. « Je pense savoir, il a dit qu'il avait travaillé à la Suna Shouten. »

Temari se tourna vers lui tapant son poing dans sa paume ouverte :

« Ouais, c'est de lui dont Gaara m'a parlé! Ça doit être un de ses anciens collègues. » elle hocha la tête, se mettant à rire. « C'est amusant, quelle coïncidence... » Elle envoya une œillade en coin au brun. « Et donc il viendra ce soir...? » Shikamaru opina. « Et Gaara m'avait dit qu'il a un problème de cœur, c'est intéressant...

– Temari... dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ça ne nous regarde pas, tout ça. »

La blonde se mit réfléchir, l'ignorant.

« On appelle Gaara pour savoir? »

Le brun lui envoya un regard parfaitement blasé.

« Ton frère doit être en train de travailler. » elle hocha la tête. « Au pire, tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu veux ce soir. »

Elle se remit à rire, puis s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé.

« Si tu le dis... Avec Sakura à côté, ça sera marrant. »

* * *

Il était environ 18h quand Sakura termina son travail. Elle se rendit rapidement aux toilettes pour se changer et se recoiffer normalement, puis revint dire au revoir à Naruto ainsi qu'à son supérieur, qui étaient les seuls encore présents :

« Alors, on peut compter sur ta présence, ce soir? »

Elle sentit à nouveau sur elle le regard profond de Sasuke et choisit de l'ignorer. Naruto releva la tête de son travail et lui sourit :

« Oui, pas de problème. J'aurais tout terminé dans une demi-heure, ensuite je rentrerai chez moi. Et puis, ce sera un bon moyen de faire meilleure connaissance. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis sortit de la pièce, fredonnant. Elle était contente que Naruto vienne aussi, ce soir-là.

Il lui avait plu dès qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle s'était dit que c'était le type parfait.

Cela faisait des années que cela durait. Elle avait eu de nombreuses relations, avec beaucoup d'hommes. Toutes celles-ci ne duraient jamais plus de deux mois. Il lui était arrivé de sortir avec des collègues, mais le plus souvent c'était avec des hommes croisés dans des bars ou bien à des fêtes.

Étant donné qu'elle devrait être plutôt proche de Naruto à l'avenir, elle avait en premier lieu pensé simplement flirter, mais ça n'avait pas eu d'incidences sur lui. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas parvenu à séduire quelqu'un.

La première personne à avoir refusé ses avances avait été Sasuke. Et depuis, c'était resté marqué en elle comme un échec majeur. Ça l'avait longtemps déboussolée, et aujourd'hui encore elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'insister auprès du concerné, tout en continuant de sortir avec divers hommes. Ce qui était au début un simple refus humiliant était devenu un obsession. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'il la reconnaisse, qu'il cesse de la considérer comme une simple collègue.

Cet homme pour lequel elle avait tant d'admiration, elle n'avait jamais réussi à provoquer quoique ce soit chez lui, juste une simple amitié.

Et aujourd'hui, elle refusait que Naruto fasse la même chose. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Sakura s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'ascenseur quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit que c'était Sasuke qui s'approchait, ses yeux brûlants et si noirs posés sur elle.

Elle frémit imperceptiblement, et balbutia :

« Un problème, Uchiha-san? »

Il la fixa longuement, elle se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà regardé de cette façon?

« Suis-moi. » dit-il, sec.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée d'un local de fournitures. Elle choisit de le suivre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et aussi ce qui le poussait à lui parler si soudainement.

Elle entra dans la petite pièce, et il alluma la lumière. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de sa collègue qui se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il, Uchiha-san? » angoissa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se planta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dévisageant de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux de Sakura se tournèrent automatiquement vers le pansement collé sur la pommette de son supérieur simplement pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas et alla droit au but :

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues avec Uzumaki, mais je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, ses yeux replongeant dans ceux noirs d'encre.

« Tu peux avoir des relations avec qui tu veux dans l'entreprise, sauf dans notre groupe d'éditeur. Je refuse que des conflits se créent au sein de notre groupe à cause d'une relation qui n'aurait pas marché.»

Elle se sentit rougir, puis fronça les sourcils :

« Je n'ai jamais-

– N'essaie pas de nier, Sakura, répliqua-t-il. Cela fait des années que tu cherches à attirer mon attention, soit, je m'en fichais tant que ton travail et celui des autres n'était pas atteint. Seulement, tu ne touches pas à Uzumaki. Il vient d'arriver ici, il n'est pas question qu'il reparte parce que tu lui fais des avances dont il se passerait bien. »

Perplexe, Sakura recula d'un pas en battant des paupières. C'était elle ou bien Sasuke essayait de préserver Naruto?

« Uchiha-san, reprit-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, ne se débarrassant pas de son visage impassible.

« Écoute, soupira-t-il. Je vais être clair. Tu es une très bonne éditrice, et je suis content de t'avoir avec nous. Seulement, si ton petit jeu ne s'arrête pas le plus vite possible, nous serons obligés de nous passer de tes services dans mon équipe et de demander un transfert. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un frisson la parcourant. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Sasuke était-il si péremptoire pour des bêtises pareilles?

« Vous iriez jusque là...

– Je le regretterai après coup, mais c'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne parviens pas à te contrôler. »

Sakura sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Elle tenta de répliquer maladroitement quelque chose, mais fut coupée par Sasuke :

« Et tant qu'on y est, tu devrais arrêter d'espérer quoi que ce soit de moi. J'ai quelqu'un. »

Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher ses larmes de panique de couler.

Elle voulait juste qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse aller aussi loin. Et puis quoi, elle n'avait fait que quelques avances, qu'est-ce qui prenait à Sasuke? Si elle ne savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle aurait eu l'impression qu'il était jaloux.

« Cessez de mentir. Je vous connais depuis des années, je me suis bien rendue compte du contraire, comme tout le monde. » elle inspira pour se donner du courage : « Et vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire que vous êtes amoureux sans que ce soit réciproque... »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons, mettant délibérément fin à la conversation :

« Bonne soirée, Haruno-san. »

Le temps que Sakura relève la tête, Sasuke était sorti, laissant la porte grande ouverte et ayant éteint la lumière. Elle se précipita à sa suite, essuyant rapidement ses yeux du revers de la main, puis se figea en voyant arriver Naruto, son manteau sur le dos et sa sacoche à la main.

« Attends Sakura, je rentre avec toi. »

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Tu-Tu n'avais pas du travail? »

Il se gratta un coin du crâne, gêné, mais finit par marmonner en fusillant Sasuke du regard quand il passa à ses côtés :

« Je finirai chez moi, tant pis. Je voulais rentrer avec toi. »

Sakura resta bouche bée, ses yeux alternant entre son supérieur et Naruto, le pansement et le regard assassin du blond, les pupilles noires avenantes et les bleues rancunières. Itachi débarqua d'un coin de couloir et s'approcha de son frère.

« Sasuke, tu as du temps pour parler? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Naruto s'engouffra dedans. Sasuke le suivit des yeux, puis se tourna vers son frère.

« Je crois qu'une des salles de réunion est vide. »

Après avoir fait un mouvement de tête, Itachi le suivit, et ils disparurent à un tournant. Sakura, sidérée, serra les poings et décida d'entrer à son tour dans la cage d'ascenseur, ses questions encombrant ses pensées. Ses yeux roulèrent jusqu'à Naruto à sa droite et elle se demanda, avec un brin d'anxiété :

_La blessure de Sasuke, ce serait lui? Et veut-il vraiment rentrer chez lui en ma compagnie, ou cherche-t-il à éviter Sasuke?_

Sasuke ferma à clé la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, puis prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

Itachi le dévisagea quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel bout commencer. Tout était encore si confus dans sa tête...

« De ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit. »

Il hocha la tête, et croisa ses bras.

« Ok. Vas-y. »

L'aîné ferma les yeux et exhala lentement.

« Comment tout ça est arrivé, Sasuke? »

Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke demanda :

« De quoi?

– Toi et ton voisin. Qu'est-ce que... » il ferma les yeux et gronda : « Comment ça a pu se produire? »

L'éditeur s'assombrit, de la colère commença à monter en lui.

« Tu me demande _comment_ je suis tombé amoureux de lui? » il leva les yeux au ciel « Sérieusement, Itachi, c'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler? »

Le plus âgé tapa la table qui se trouvait à sa gauche de son poing.

« Ne détourne pas le sujet, Sasuke.

– Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange? Que ce soit un mec? Qu'il y ait une autre personne que toi qui me soit importante? » il secoua la tête « Tu oses me demander ''comment'', mais tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es bien sorti avec quelques filles, seulement tu ne les as jamais _aimées_. Juste appréciées, rien de plus. »

Itachi se pinça l'arête du nez et rendit les armes :

« Soit. Si tu le dis. » il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère « Je suis prêt à accepter que tu ais _aimé _ce type il y a dix ans. Mais aujourd'hui, comment tu peux te cramponner à cette idée? Qui plus est, c'est lui qui t'a abandonné, non? Pourquoi tu restes accroché à lui comme ça? »

Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux, croisant ses mains sous son menton.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux. Ce genre de choses ne se maîtrise pas. Ça te tombe dessus, et tu ne peux rien y faire sinon t'y contraindre. A l'époque déjà, c'était comme ça, et aujourd'hui ça n'a pas changé. » Itachi étrécit ses yeux « Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, c'est tout.

– Il faut sortir de ta bulle, Sasuke. Encore, s'il ne t'avait pas repoussé il y a dix ans, je ne dirais rien mais tu penses vraiment que maintenant il va se jeter dans tes bras? » il recula d'un pas, les yeux fermés. « Je t'en prie, Sasuke, fais-toi une raison. »

Le cadet Uchiha se releva brusquement, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frères, déterminé :

« Crois ça si tu le souhaites. Je le connais mieux que toi, alors ne fait pas de suppositions. Maintenant, je vais retourner travailler, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il rangea sa chaise et rouvrit la porte de la salle. Il sortit sans se retourner.

* * *

« Santé! » firent-ils en trinquant bruyamment leurs verres d'eau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bistrot accueillant pas très loin de chez Temari, et dans lequel ils se rendaient souvent, juste histoire de sortir. Les cinq étaient assis autour d'un coin du bar, Sakura à l'extrême gauche, Shikamaru à côté d'elle. Ensuite venait Temari, puis Naruto qui était coincé entre elle et Ino même s'il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait le plaisir de découvrir une Ino sobre, ce qui était bien plus agréable que la veille.

Néanmoins, la soirée se déroulait bien. Ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool de toute la soirée, certains –ou _certaines_ – ayant encore des vestiges de la veille dans le sang.

« Au fait, Naruto, lui demanda Temari. Tout à l'heure, j'en parlais avec Shikamaru mais nous n'en étions pas sûrs. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Gaara? »

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent, et il opina. Avant d'arriver, Shikamaru l'avait un peu briefé, et il avait appris que la demoiselle était en fait son auteur mais qu'elle prenait le pseudonyme de Tsugumi Ohba.

« Si effectivement, c'est un de mes anciens collègues de la Suna Shouten. » il haussa un sourcil « Tu le connais? »

Elle se mit à rire :

« C'est mon frère! »

Naruto poussa une exclamation, ébahi :

« Sérieusement? »

Temari hocha la tête, joyeuse, tandis qu'il la dévisageait :

« Vous... Ne vous ressemblez pas...

– Pas du tout, tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle hilare. Et attends, mon deuxième frère, Kankurou, est aussi différent. » elle prit une mine songeuse : « On devrait peut-être s'en inquiéter... »

Un rire secoua les épaules de Naruto, et la conversation repartit de plus belle.

Les serveurs ne venaient pas jusqu'aux tables pour prendre les commandes, dans cet établissement plus bar que restaurant ils étaient simplement là pour distribuer les boissons. Pour commander de la nourriture, les clients devaient aller directement au comptoir de l'autre côté de la pièce et déposer leur commande, un système un peu étrange mais qui renforçait le côté convivial du lieu.

Ce fut Shikamaru et Naruto qui s'en chargèrent, laissant les trois femmes au comptoir. Ino lança les hostilités dès que les deux garçons disparurent :

« Alors Sakura? Ça en est où avec Naruto? »

Aussitôt, l'éditrice s'assombrit et détourna la visage :

« Nulle part. »

Ses deux amies haussèrent un sourcil :

« Comment ça? »

Sakura plissa les yeux, puis prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

« Je- » elle soupira en secouant la tête « J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé... » elle s'attira deux œillades interloquées. « En tout cas, j'ai décidé d'abandonner. »

Sa meilleure amie en lâcha son verre – heureusement vide – qui serait tombé par terre si Temari n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper.

« Pourquoi... bredouilla Ino avant d'enchaîner, presque inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Sakura haussa les épaules, gardant le visage vissé au sol.

« Je t'ai dit, j'en sais rien moi même... » elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je... » elle inspira une fois, perturbée par ce qu'elle allait dire « Je crois qu'il a déjà quelqu'un. »

Ses amies restèrent muettes, et se dévisagèrent. Temari finit par prendre une expression plus sérieuse et annonça :

« On va vérifier ça. »

Comprenant ce que la mangaka souhaitait faire, Sakura essaya de l'arrêter :

« Temari, non, ne- »

Seulement, les deux hommes étaient déjà revenus et empêchèrent Sakura de terminer sa phrase. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise en se renfrognant.

« Dis-moi, Naruto... commença d'entrée de jeu Temari. Tu es plutôt beau garçon, tu as quelqu'un? »

Naruto, prit par surprise, se mit à rougir furieusement. Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, malheureusement... » il toussota, reprit contenance et demanda : « Et... toi? »

Temari adressa une œillade ravie à Sakura, puis répondit simplement :

« Non. De toute façon, mon emploi du temps ne me le permets pas vraiment.

– Moi, j'ai un nouveau copain. » s'incrusta Ino, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Sakura et Shikamaru, pourtant ses deux meilleurs amis, clignèrent des yeux :

« Ah bon?

– Oui. » répondit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le brun haussa un sourcil :

« Tu l'as rencontré où...?

– Sur internet, quelle question! »

Immédiatement, les quatre autres soupirèrent ou bien levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Et, tu as quelqu'un en vue, Naruto? » reprit Temari.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise, et rit nerveusement.

« Non.

– Hum... » se contenta de répondre Temari. Shikamaru lui envoya un coup de coude, l'implorant muettement d'arrêter son interrogatoire. Elle inventa donc une raison : « Je voulais juste savoir. Une de mes amies semblait intéressée par toi, hier. »

Sakura vira au rouge tomate, tandis que Naruto haussait un sourcil :

« Ah, je vois... » il se grattouilla la joue.« Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas dans mes priorités pour l'instant. »

Temari hocha la tête, et un blanc se forma. Naruto reprit rapidement la parole :

« E-Et donc, Ino? Cet internaute, parle nous-en un peu... »

La conversation reprit, et le malaise se dissipa rapidement. Ino et Temari finirent par se rendre au comptoir des commandes, où on avait annoncé que leurs plats étaient prêts.

« Ino, soupira Temari. Je t'assure que non.

– Mais moi je t'assures que si! »

Temari soupira en s'accoudant au comptoir.

« Tsumujikaze n'est pas un vrai prénom.

– Eh bien si, c'est le sien! répliqua-t-elle, puérile. Je connais quand même mieux le prénom de mon copain que toi, non? »

La mangaka se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et prit un plateau pour transporter les différents plats jusqu'à leur coin de comptoir.

« Et toi alors, reprit Ino. Ça en est où avec Shikamaru? »

Temari haussa un sourcil, et Ino soupira longuement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être butés! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça crève les yeux!

– Ino, tu débloques? »

La blonde roula des yeux :

« Vous vous tournez autour depuis le lycée! »

Sauvée par le gong, les plats furent déposés sur le comptoir. Temari se détourna et les posa sur son plateau :

« N'importe quoi. »

Ino lui envoya un regard mauvais, puis prit à son tour les autres assiettes. Elles revinrent à leur coin rapidement et déposèrent les plats.

La soirée se poursuivit, des coups d'œil pleins de sous-entendus continuaient de vagabonder d'une personne à l'autre, mais personne ne s'y attardait.

Alors que Temari et Naruto finissaient de manger, ayant traînés, Ino prétexta aller aux toilettes pour y traîner Sakura qui avait le regard vide depuis qu'elles avaient abordé le sujet ''Naruto'' au début de la soirée.

« Alors, explique-moi. » lui dit Ino en refermant la porte.

Sakura la dévisagea quelques instants, puis s'adossa au mur de carrelage, soudainement lasse.

« Tout à l'heure, Sasuke m'a parlé, seul à seule. »

La blonde haussa les sourcils, et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

– Il est venu me parler de Naruto. »

Sakura lui narra ce que son supérieur lui avait dit, n'omettant aucune parole. L'étudiante en littérature écouta attentivement les paroles de son amie et ne la coupa pas. Quand elle eut fini, elle dit :

« Te faire changer de département... Il va loin, le patron.

– Je sais et c'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Naruto? Selon ses paroles, sa raison est qu'il ne veut pas que les membres de notre équipe sortent ensemble, mais j'ai du mal à y croire... Lee me drague depuis des années, et il n'a jamais rien dit.

– En même temps, Lee et Naruto ne sont pas pareils... commenta Ino, un sourcil haussé.

– Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça ne change pas la situation. Toujours est-il que Sasuke agit bizarrement. »

Ino réfléchit quelques instants :

« Tu sais, je n'en suis pas certaine vu l'état dans lequel j'étais hier, mais il me semble bien avoir vu Uchiha-san et Naruto sur le balcon en allant aux toilettes... »

Ses pupilles s'agrandissant, l'éditrice fronça les sourcils :

« Vraiment? » elle s'assombrit et marmonna : « En partant tout à l'heure, c'est vrai qu'ils se sont regardés... bizarrement. Et je crois vraiment que c'est Naruto qui l'a frappé au point de le blesser... » Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais Naruto nous l'aurait dit s'ils étaient amis. »

Un rire secoua les épaules de Ino.

« Attends, tu crois vraiment que ces deux-là sont amis? J'ai jamais vu deux personnes plus différentes. Et s'ils étaient amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait frappé.

– J'en sais rien... soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je comprend pas ce qu'il se passe... D'un côté, Sasuke qui a la joue violette menace de me virer de l'équipe si je ne lâche pas Naruto; de l'autre, Naruto ne veut pas rester seul avec lui et le fusille du regard dès qu'il peut... »

Ino sourit en coin, et prit son amie par les épaules.

« Allez, c'est rien. Si tu veux, je demande à Naruto pour toi? Quand on sera seuls, évidemment, j'ai un peu plus de tact que Temari.

– Non, refusa l'éditrice. Je vais le faire. Je lui demanderai un de ces jours. En attendant... » elle soupira. « On rejoint les autres. »

Ino lâcha ses épaules et elles revinrent dans la grande salle. La blonde lui glissa à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne s'asseye :

« Au fait, rattrape Shikamaru. »

La femme aux cheveux roses cligna, perplexe, jusqu'à que sa meilleure amie ne se jette sur le brun pour l'embrasser goulûment, tout en envoyant un clin d'œil à Temari. Elle relâcha rapidement son ami d'enfance qui, comme elle l'avait prédit, glissa de sa chaise et fut rattrapé juste à temps par Sakura.

L'éditeur la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé trois tête, Temari se leva soudainement, pivoine. Shikamaru s'écria d'une voix étrangement aiguë :

« I-I-Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive! »

La blonde se retourna vers son ami, innocente, et se frappa le front de la paume :

« Ah désolée, je croyais que c'était Naruto! J'aurais pas dû accepter le verre de ce type en partant aux toilettes... »

Le blond se hérissa quand elle se retourna vers lui, et il la repoussa rapidement. Quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène se mirent à rire, tandis que la blonde continuait d'être faussement soûle. De son côté, Shikamaru se relevait en grimaçant et en s'essuyant la bouche.

Sakura se mit à sourire doucement, et tira Ino vers elle :

« Tu aurais pu choisir un mensonge plus crédible. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

La blonde s'esclaffa, et haussa les épaules, revenant sur Shikamaru qu'elle se mit à enlacer en s'excusant piètrement, pour le simple plaisir de faire rager Temari.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, puis observa la salle encore pleine de monde qui continuaient de rire des simagrées de Ino ou bien qui étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Son regard fut soudainement capté par un autre, noir d'encre, et son sang se glaça. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, puis se détourna rapidement, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. Un serveur arriva et posa un verre devant elle.

« Ce jeune homme là-bas vous offre ceci. » lui dit-il en désignant quelqu'un derrière. Elle se retourna et vit à nouveau l'homme à la peau blanche presque cadavérique ainsi qu'aux yeux et cheveux de jais.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla quelques instants, mais elle prit le verre en main. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du cocktail, et elle se leva. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis rejoint l'autre homme qui lui proposa de s'asseoir.

« Ah, Sakura s'est rapidement remise en chasse. » commenta Temari, le visage boudeur détourné de son éditeur.

Ino lança un regard songeur en voyant la personne avec laquelle Sakura se trouvait. Elle considéra rapidement la main que l'homme avait d'ors et déjà posé sur la cuisse de sa meilleure amie, et sourit doucement, serrant un peu plus son meilleur ami contre elle.

« Ouais. Un peu trop rapidement même. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ho! Mais que vois-je? Ce n'est pas une fin foireuse? Nomdedieu, vous êtes vernis, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive, ça...

Bref, alors? Ça vous a plu? Pour ceux qui ont suivi San, Ino est-elle moins chiante qu'avant? D'ailleurs, en parlant de San, j'imagine que vous avez compris l'histoire du Tsumujikaze... XD

Petite explication pour ceux qui me rejoignent en cours de route : Dans cette UR, qui est ma première fiction longue, Naruto est un Anbu sous le nom de Tsumujikaze. Et malheureusement pour lui, il obtient quelques fangirls notamment _Ino_, qui va essayer de lui retirer son masque durant toute la fiction et plus ou moins tomber amoureuse de lui. Si jamais l'envie vous prend de lire cette fic, n'hésitez pas, et je répondrais bien évidemment à votre review si vous en envoyez une.

Enfin. Pour ce qui est de côté ''suspens et tragédie'' ou plutôt ''polar de série B'', on avance bien, c'est le cas de le dire! J'espère que cette intrigue avec l'Akatsuki, qui permet enfin de donner du sens au titre The War of Publishers, vous plaira.

Pour ce qui est des cosplay, pas bien compliqué cette fois : Fairy Tail. Lee est en Natsu, Sakura en Lucy. Lee voulait que Sasuke soit Grey (OUUH YEAH, ÇA J'AURAI AIME!), et que Shikamaru soit Erza (XD) mais le sort en a fait autrement...

Sur ce... A dimanche prochain!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Guest: Si tu ne connais pas SH et que je te le fais découvrir, eh bien ça me fait très plaisir! Je fais référence à beaucoup de mangas dans cette fic, donc si je peux t'en faire découvrir d'autres, je serais comblée. Merci pour ta review et j'espère continuer de te satisfaire! :)

Guest (encore une!): Eh ouais! 15 ans et toutes mes dents! :D Ino te choque? … ah, mais elle est bourrée, c'est normal, on est tous bizarre quand on a bu un verre de trop. J'espère quand même qu'elle sera pas trop chiante, parce qu'il semble que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de la rendre assez gonflante... Merci pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que la suite te satisfera! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist**:  
The Duck song (à trouver sur youtube)  
Funkist – Snow Fairy (OP 1 de Fairy Tail)  
Tapion's theme – Dragon Ball Z

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, et rajoutez ces URL à youtube. com...  
**Natsu et son « Je suis bien chaud, là! » : /watch?v=-ezCqLy9gcA&feature=player_embedded  
Quand Shikamaru parle de Sherlock Holmes, voilà d'où ça vient: /watch?v=IOkLuk3Nx4Q&feature=related


	4. Ce type est un idiot

Ciao a tutti! Ça va bene? (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma soudaine envie de parler italien n'a pas influé sur la fic. C'est juste que Reborn me rend folle, surtout le 8059 *.*)

Bref, voici le chapitre 4 de WAPU! Je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Pas parce qu'il est joyeux, malheureusement, mais de nombreux points de scénario s'éclaircissent, et puis il y a pas mal de point de vue différents. Et, surtout, il y a l'apparition d'un personnage que moi et ma bêta aimons hautement... c'est-à-dire le mystérieux brun (enfin, pas si mystérieux que ça, tout le monde a trouvé qui c'était) de la fin du chap 3. Je vous en reparle en bas de toute façon.

Disclaimer pour Monsieur Kishimoto Masashi. J'ai bien essayé de le kidnapper à la Japan Expo, mais je me suis malheureusement rendue compte qu'on m'avait dupée et qu'il n'était pas présent! Diantre, le vil dessinateur, je l'aurais un jour, JE L'AURAIS!

Et aussi, accessoirement, disclaimer du contexte pour Shungiku Nakamura, dont j'attends vivement le prochain chapitre de SH, d'ailleurs :3

Et maintenant, vous connaissez la chanson : HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Première partie  
CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_Quand on se retrouve au fond de la bibliothèque, c'est comme si nous étions coupés du monde. Il n'y a que nous, et nos livres, nos pages remplies d'encre._

_Elle s'insinue partout, sur nos doigts, sur nos visages, dans nos cœurs. L'encre teinte tout de cette couleur si sombre et mate. Elle dégouline sur nous, s'imprègne dans nos vêtements._

_Dans cet endroit sacré, il n'y a pas de Sasuke, fils des Uchiha et adulé des filles; il n'y a pas de Naruto, fils de je-ne-sais qui et venant de je-ne-sais où._

_Il n'y a que deux lecteurs, baignant dans un océan d'encre; deux inconnus mangeant des pages et des pages._

_Épaule contre épaule._

* * *

**Ce type est un tel idiot que s'il se faisait tuer, il oublierait de mourir.  
**_Ryuuji Suguro – Ao no Exorcist_

* * *

« Un idiot. » répliqua sourdement Sakura, lasse, le nez dans une pile de papiers empilés sur son bureau.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée. La réunion de publication était passée, Naruto avait enfin décroché sa série et le premier chapitre de son manga sortirait dans les deux prochains jours.

Seulement, s'il avait la chance d'avoir son manga et donc que son auteur ait déjà eu le temps de dessiner ses planches, ce n'était pas le cas des autres éditeurs qui se retrouvaient tous avachis sur leur table, à déprimer joyeusement.

L'ambiance lourde que Naruto avait senti la première fois était revenue, les posters avaient tous disparus, les figurines aussi. Et évidemment, ses collègues n'étaient plus _cosplayés_.

La veille, quand Naruto s'était aperçu qu'ils cessaient de s'habiller de manière incongrue, il avait été plutôt satisfait. Seulement, l'ambiance en entrant ce matin-là lui avait prouvé que dans son équipe, il n'existait pas _un _jour sans situation grotesque; comme par exemple qu'ils lui fassent Le Retour de la Revanche des Morts-Vivants qui Contre-Attaquent dans son bureau.

Il s'était assis à son bureau en sifflotant, pour sa part de très bonne humeur, et avait essayé tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec Sakura qui gardait ses yeux collés aux dossiers sur lesquels reposait sa tête. La veille, elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré au bar une semaine auparavant, il lui avait alors demandé comment cela s'était passé.

Et voilà ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Un _idiot_.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

« Tu peux m'expliquer...? »

Elle soupira et se redressa brusquement, tournant ses yeux vers le plafond. Une mimique de colère déforma ses traits fins et elle gronda

« Un-a-bru-ti-to-tal, dit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe, ses traits pincés. Je n'ai jamais vu un crétin pareil. J'ai vraiment tiré le jackpot. Tout ceci est _formidable_. » poursuivit-elle, sombrement ironique.

Le blond cligna des yeux. S'il avait été un personnage de manga, une grosse goutte aurait été dessinée à côté de sa tempe.

« Tu veux... » il s'éclaircit la gorge « en parler? »

L'éditrice aplatit une main abattue sur ses yeux, commençant à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et tourna son index vers l'entrée de leur bureau. Quand Naruto regarda dans cette direction, il blêmit.

Sasuke les fixait, ses cernes assombrissant encore plus son regard noir habituel.

« Arrêtez de jacasser les filles, et bossez. Uzumaki, t'as un chapitre à corriger, j'te rappelle. »

Naruto se renfrogna, pestant intérieurement contre son patron, puis reprit machinalement ses planches. De son côté, l'Uchiha adressa un bref regard assassin à Sakura, qui le lui rendit, étrangement, puis se dirigea vers sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait son téléphone et appelait son auteur qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire passer un savon bien senti façon Uchiha.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lee débarqua dans le bureau, des torrents de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux et ses commissures tournées vers le bas. Ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui, trois sur quatre le fusillant des yeux, et Sakura gronda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore_, Lee? »

L'éditeur renifla bruyamment, puis leur montra le journal qu'il tenait en main.

« L'Akatsuki... » larmoya Lee en tombant dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Les yeux auparavant à moitié clos de ses confrères s'écarquillèrent, et ils s'éjectèrent de leur siège. Sasuke s'approcha et attrapa le journal.

« On ne m'en a pas parlé... » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se mit à lire en diagonale l'article, ses pupilles s'agrandirent et il envoya valser le quotidien de rage. Shikamaru, après s'être débarrassé de Lee, reprit le journal, et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

« Kakashi-san a été attaqué?

– Hein? » s'exclama Sakura avant de se précipiter pour lire par dessus l'épaule de son collègue, accompagnée de Naruto. Shikamaru se mit à lire :

« Hier, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, quelqu'un l'a trouvé dans une ruelle, et visiblement il était couvert... » Shikamaru déglutit. « ...d'explosifs.

– Tu veux dire des bombes? demanda Naruto, pétrifié. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire... »

Le Nara hocha la tête, les yeux plissés. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui continuait de fusiller le mur du regard.

« Ce serait vraiment l'Akatsuki...? demanda Shikamaru.

– Oui, répondit sourdement Sasuke. J'en suis persuadé. C'est une véritable déclaration de guerre. » pesta-t-il.

Il passa une main lasse sur son front, puis soupira longuement :

« Retournez à votre travail. Je vais voir Itachi pour en apprendre plus. » il se tourna vers le vice-éditeur en chef. « Shikamaru, tu t'occupes des imprimeurs en mon absence, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. »

Aussitôt, le Nara s'assombrit et marmonna :

« Compris. »

L'éditeur en chef sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, et chacun se résolut à retourner s'asseoir. Naruto reprit ses planches et relut une dernière fois son travail, tandis que Sakura continuait à broyer du noir.

Il ne connaissait que très peu son employeur, mais d'après ce que lui avaient raconté ses collègues, c'était un homme très respecté dans le milieu. Contrairement à cet homme autoritaire qui avait été son patron à la Suna Shouten, il paraissait que celui-ci était relativement décontracté, venant souvent se balader dans les bureaux pour simplement blaguer avec ses subordonnés, ou paresser quand il n'avait pas envie de travailler.

Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, juste avant la réunion de publication. Celui-ci lui avait souhaité bonne chance, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, et surtout qu'il reviendrait vite s'occuper du bureau. En attendant, ce serait Uchiha Itachi qui occuperait son poste... et ça ne rendait pas Naruto très à l'aise.

Durant toute la semaine, il s'était fait fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le frère de son patron. Il espérait vainement que Sasuke ne lui ait pas parlé de leur _relation_ et qu'Itachi lui en veuille pour une autre raison quelconque.

Quand il eut fini de relire ses planches, il interpella Shikamaru qui détourna les yeux de son travail pour le fixer, et passa une main derrière son crâne :

« Désolé, Naruto, mais je n'ai pas le droit de relire les nemus quand c'est une nouvelle série. En plus, Uchiha-san m'a dit qu'il devait te parler de quelque chose à propos de ça...

– J'attends qu'il revienne? C'est pas un peu pressé? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise... C'est la règle. Et puis, il ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, tu peux aussi les laisser sur son bureau et rentrer chez toi, il te les faxera. »

La phrase fit grimacer Naruto qui pinça les lèvres.

« Je vais rester là, pour l'attendre. »

Connaissant son éditeur en chef, il en profiterait probablement pour lui rendre une _visite _surprise, et il préférait ne pas se retrouver tout seul chez lui avec Sasuke. Surtout vu ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles conversations. Par il ne savait quel miracle, chaque matin il partait plus tard que son employeur, et rentrait plus tôt le soir. Il imaginait que c'était parce que l'éditeur en chef avait plus de travail que lui, surtout qu'il venait d'arriver.

La seule chose qui le faisait frémir, c'était qu'avec cette nouvelle agression il risquait de ne plus pouvoir seul sortir de l'immeuble. Et seul Sasuke habitait près de chez lui.

Il n'imaginait pas Sasuke lui sauter dessus, non l'éditeur avait tout de même plus de retenue que ça, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir _parler_ avec lui. Encore moins de devoir _rentrer_ avec lui. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant, ce que lui avait dit le brun ce soir-là n'était sûrement pas un mensonge...

Il secoua la tête pour effacer les images embarrassantes que faisait remonter ce souvenir, quand son portable sonna. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le numéro inconnu, puis fit signe à ses collègues qu'il sortait prendre l'appel.

Il se rendit dans les toilettes, et décrocha :

« Allô?

– Uzumaki Naruto? répondit une voix grave qui lui était étrangère. Ici le bureau de la police métropolitaine. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et laissa le policier lui expliquer l'objet de son appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans le bureau, pâle comme la mort, et s'attira les regards inquiets de ses collègues.

« Naruto? »

Il gardait son visage tourné vers le sol, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Ses poings serrés tremblèrent, et il murmura :

« Je vais rentrer chez moi finalement. »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, surpris, et opina :

« D'accord, mais tu es sûr que tout va bien...? »

Un faible sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du nouvel éditeur qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son sourire était décidément bien trop crispé pour être naturel.

« Je, oui... ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Et pour tes nemus? » ajouta-t-il, indécis.

Naruto soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez :

« Uchiha-san me les faxera, ou passera me les rendre, tant pis. Je dois _vraiment_ rentrer. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit un vague signe de tête à ses confrères, accompagné d'un sourire décidément trop fade, et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_« Un crétin. »_ répondit sèchement Sakura, son téléphone vissé à son oreille.

Ino roula des yeux. Il était dix-sept heures, et elle prenait son petit goûter journalier dans ce café près de son école de littérature quand Sakura l'avait contacté. Elle avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de l'appeler dès qu'elle pourrait, pour lui raconter sa nuit avec le brun ténébreux rencontré une semaine auparavant. Seulement, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, comme elle le pressentait.

« En même temps, il me semble que je t'avais prévenue. » un sourire supérieur étira un coin de ses lèvres « Et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison. »

L'éditrice soupira, tandis que la blonde buvait une gorgée de son café, puis Ino poursuivit :

« Sérieusement, tu croyais quoi? T'as trouvé une copie de Sasuke dans un bar, il t'a sorti deux-trois compliments, puis vous vous êtes revus une semaine après. Et puis, c'était que pour une nuit, non? »

Sakura rougit de rage, puis s'écria :

_« Il y a une différence entre avoir un coup du soir normal, et avoir un coup du soir qui t'insulte le lendemain! »_

Ino haussa les sourcils :

« Il t'a insultée? Et il est encore vivant?

– _C'était un connard, je ne voulais même pas le retoucher, même pour le frapper. Je l'ai lynché de tous les noms et l'ai viré de chez moi. »_

La blonde fut soudainement plus intéressée :

« En caleçon? »

Le silence lui répondit.

_« On est pas dans une série télé, tu sais._

– Dommage, si tu avais pris des photos j'aurais voulu regarder. »

Sakura exhala longuement, s'affalant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

_« Tu crois qu'il y a un problème avec moi? Ceux avec qui je veux sortir sont soit mon patron qui me déteste, soit des abrutis, soit bizarrement liés à mon patron qui me déteste toujours. »_

La blonde se gratta un coin de la tête, et marmonna :

« Au fait, t'as toujours pas parlé à Naruto? »

L'éditrice plongea son visage dans sa main non-occupée, et grogna longuement :

_« Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment._

– Ah bon? »

Sakura resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant d'expliquer :

_« Je n'ai pas réussi à lui téléphoner. Et... A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui parler au boulot, Sasuke a débarqué. »_

Un rire échappa à Ino, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sakura :

« C'est bête... commenta la blonde, morte de rire.

– _Ce n'est pas drôle!_

– Désolée, désolée. » l'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel, intérieurement hilare « Sinon, allez raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce type... Sai, c'est ça?

– _Le crétin, _insista Sakura, comme répugnée de prononcer le nom de l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit précédente.

– Oui, oui, le crétin, si tu veux. ...alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? »

La plus âgée soupira une énième fois, puis expliqua.

Leur soirée s'était bien passée, la ressemblance de _l'idiot _avec Sasuke n'avait cessé de la perturber, mais cette gêne s'était effacée au fil des verres. Ils avaient fini chez elle, pour disons _conclure_. Et le lendemain, quand elle s'était réveillée, puis avait vu le visage du type juste en face d'elle, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur.

Elle s'était vivement demandé ce qu'elle avait fait, comment elle avait pu aller aussi loin, ce qui lui avait prit. En absence de réponse à ses questions à propos de son patron, elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne passer qu'une nuit avec des hommes, et pourtant celui-ci... Elle avait presque l'impression de s'être servie de lui comme substitut. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Elle s'était relevée, réveillant au passage le dormeur. Il lui avait dit bonjour, l'avait gratifié d'un sourire un peu hypocrite, puis elle avait tenté de lui expliquer gentiment qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le revoir.

Il avait l'air sympa, mais il ressemblait décidément trop à Sasuke.

L'autre n'avait pas semblé réagir. Il s'était contenté de se relever, de commencer à s'habiller, et avait ajouté, de son sourire étrange :

_''Cela ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, je ne sors pas trop avec des boudins comme toi, une nuit suffit.''_

Au moment où Sakura passa à ce stade de son récit, elle entendit Ino éclater de rire. Elle se mit à crier :

_« Arrête de rire! »_

La blonde essuya quelques larmes de rire, puis s'excusa vaguement. Renfrognée, Sakura poursuivit néanmoins.

Quand elle avait entendu l'insulte, Sakura s'était un instant demandé s'il plaisantait. Elle lui avait posé la question, très sérieusement, et il lui avait redit la même chose, ayant fini de se rhabiller. Il lui avait même expliqué que seule sa poitrine l'avait attiré, et qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage durant l'acte. Tandis que Sakura virait rouge pivoine, il avait rajouté, l'air de rien :

_''Au fait, je me doutais un peu que tu ne cherchais qu'une nuit, et je m'en fiche d'être le substitut de ce Sasuke._

– _Hein!_

– _Tu as dit son nom durant tout le- ''_

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle avait attrapé le col de sa chemise, et l'avait tiré jusqu'en dehors de son appartement, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants. Elle avait ouvert la porte, et lui avait donné un bon coup de pied bien placé pour le faire sortir, avant de refermer sa porte.

« Ah, bah finalement tu l'as frappé!

– _C'est pas le plus important, Ino! _s'écria-t-elle, encore énervée._ Tu te rends compte de ce que ce type a dit? C'est horrible! Tu devrais me soutenir, là!_

– Je te soutiens, la calma Ino. Ce type a un grain, c'est tout. C'est bien connu que t'as un beau visage. » Sakura fit la moue et secoua la tête. « Mais je te le répète, et c'est pour ton bien : tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes. Après, j'imagine que tu le sais assez bien, donc je ne vais pas insister. On reprend les insultes si tu veux, mais je pense quand même qu'on devrait en parler. »

L'éditrice soupira, et passa une main sur ses yeux :

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu as raison._

– J'ai toujours-

– _Oui, bref, c'est pas le sujet, _la coupa-t-elle rapidement._ J'ai fait une bêtise... Le truc, c'est que cette histoire me rend folle, je pensais que ça me changerai les idées et résultat je couche avec la copie-conforme de Sasuke..._

– Ce n'est pas totalement ta faute, la rassura vainement Ino. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de coucher avec un type qui ressemble à Sasuke. C'est sûr que c'était pas malin, mais ce qui pose problème, c'est que tu n'as pas essayé de résoudre la question de Sasuke et Naruto. Tu dois en parler à Naruto, il t'expliquera, il ne cherchera sûrement pas à te mentir. C'est un gars sympa.

– _Je sais bien, mais le truc c'est que... »_ elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tu as peur? » reprit Ino.

Sakura émit un petit son d'assentiment.

« Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile à avaler, mais le meilleur moyen d'y arriver ça serait quand même d'oser lui en parler. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de ce qu'il va te dire... quoiqu'il répondra, il faudra de toute façon que tu t'y fasses, et ça ne changera rien à la situation : Sasuke continuera de t'ignorer que tu l'apprennes ou non. »

L'éditrice resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle murmura :

_« Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là...? »_

Ino grimaça. Sakura avait posé la question qui fâchait.

« Personnellement, je ne les vois vraiment pas amis, je te l'ai déjà dit. Amants, n'en parlons même pas. »

Sakura rougit :

_« Évidemment qu'ils ne sont pas amants!_

– Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'en sais rien et c'est pour ça que tu dois aller en parler à Naruto. Lui il te répondra, il donnera une réponse à nos questions. Parce qu'il y en a forcément une, et lui demander est le seul moyen de savoir. »

Elle hocha muettement la tête, bien que sa meilleure amie ne la voie pas, et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

_« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser..._

– Oui, c'est vrai ça, ce n'est pas la fin du cycle aujourd'hui? Tu as récupéré ton manuscrit? »

Sakura s'esclaffa et secoua la main :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, on les a reçus il y a une heure... Shikamaru est allé chez l'imprimeur pour les donner, il n'est toujours pas revenu. »_ elle baissa la tête _« Non, je dois me rendre à Shibuya. J'en ai assez de me faire raccrocher au nez quand j'essaie d'obtenir des séances de dédicaces. Je vais prendre les choses en main et leur dire ma manière de penser. Avec un peu de chance, un magasin finira par accepter, et peut-être que Sasuke aura une raison d'arrêter de me haïr pendant une journée. »_

L'étudiante se mit à rire, et finit d'une gorgée sa tasse de café :

« Faut pas rêver, ma vieille! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, et marmonna avant de raccrocher :

_« J'ai pas encore trente ans... »_

* * *

Temari était assise sur son canapé, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, et tapait à une vitesse folle. Elle préparait le scénario de ses prochains chapitres, profitant de son temps libre pour prendre un peu d'avance quand sa porte d'entrée claqua. Et selon elle, son éditeur était le seul à ne jamais frapper à sa porte.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de son salon, et interpella son visiteur, surprise :

« Shikamaru? Tu ne travailles pas? »

Des pas pressés s'approchèrent, et elle vit son petit frère dans l'entrebâillement, exténué.

« Gaara? » s'écria-t-elle, sérieusement étonnée. Habituellement, il la prévenait toujours avant ses visites.

Il s'approcha, et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les pupilles étrangement dilatées, il semblait avoir couru. Tout ceci n'était vraiment pas typique de son petit frère, cet homme aux airs toujours indifférents. Inquiète, elle sauta sur ses pieds, jetant son ordinateur sur son canapé pour se précipiter vers son frère.

« Tu vas bien? Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Le roux inspira longuement, puis repoussa sa sœur, secouant la tête :

« Je dois à tout prix contacter quelqu'un de la Konoha Shouten... J'ai d'abord appelé le directeur en chef, c'était occupé; ensuite Naruto ne réponds pas. Appelle ton éditeur ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est urgent. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, et elle frémit à son tour.

Gaara ne s'emportait jamais, Gaara était toujours indifférent et ne montrait que très rarement ses émotions. Il portait encore ses habits de travail, elle ne serait pas étonnée s'il lui disait qu'il avait couru depuis son bureau jusqu'à chez elle. Pour qu'il soit secoué à ce point-là, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

De _très_ grave, même.

« Gaara, explique-moi, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, Shikamaru est occupé, il ne répondra pas maintenant. Alors j'appellerai Uchiha-san, mais raconte-moi et ensuite je téléphonerai. »

L'éditeur passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira longuement, fermant ses yeux cernés. Elle le conduit jusqu'à son canapé, dans lequel elle le fit asseoir.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, puis il commença à s'expliquer :

« Il y a moins de deux heures, j'étais dans mon bureau, et une réceptionniste m'a téléphoné. Elle m'a dit qu'un homme tenait à tout prix à me voir. Un certain Deidara, qui travaille à l'Akatsuki. »

Les yeux de Temari s'élargirent.

« L'Akatsuki? Ce n'est pas eux qui...?

– Si. Ce sont probablement eux qui sont derrière les meurtres de la Konoha malheureusement il n'y a aucune preuve tangible pour les arrêter... Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il. Il me demandait une entrevue, de même pas dix minutes. J'ai fini par accepter, même si c'était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je me disais que refuser ne servirait à rien, et que s'il était là c'était pour une bonne raison. »

Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières, qu'il massa :

« On s'est donc retrouvés dans une salle de réunion... La porte fermée à clé, et surtout seulement nous deux. Et il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait. »

La blonde s'approcha de son frère, attentive et le cœur battant.

« Il voulait que je fasse passer un message à la Konoha Shouten.

– Un message? »

Son frère opina, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Il m'a dit, mot pour mot : ''C'est dommage ce qui leur arrive, surtout si ça ne s'arrête pas bientôt. J'espère qu'ils parviendront à s'en sortir, et qu'ils savent que l'Akatsuki serait _parfaitement prompt_ à engager des employés ou auteurs qui seraient effrayés par les événements.'' »

Lentement, les yeux de la mangaka s'écarquillèrent :

« Ils veulent donc dire que tant que leurs auteurs ou leurs employés resteront là-bas, ils continueront d'attaquer...

– Il avait très bien préparé son coup, ajouta Gaara. Ses paroles qui auraient pu être des preuves de la culpabilité de l'Akatsuki sont trop ambiguës. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurai aucun moyen de les dénoncer sans preuves matérielles... » il secoua la tête « D'ailleurs, il a aussi ajouté que si je décidais de ne pas leur faire passer le message, les meurtres ''pourraient _peut-être_ aller jusqu'au sein de la Suna Shouten, à commencer par le messager qui a failli à sa tâche''. »

Temari passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Putain... c'est vraiment sérieux, cette histoire. »

Gaara hocha silencieusement la tête, et se tourna vers sa sœur, sourcils froncés :

« Et donc je te prierai d'appeler tout de suite. »

La mangaka se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, soucieuse, et finit par soupirer :

« Je peux essayer d'appeler Uchiha-san. »

Gaara haussa un sourcil :

« C'est l'éditeur en chef de Shikamaru, c'est ça? »

Le combiné à son oreille, Temari hocha la tête :

« Hum.

– Et donc celui de Naruto aussi, hein... demande-lui aussi de ma part si Naruto va bien, c'est bizarre qu'il ne réponde pas. »

Temari haussa un sourcil, mais oublia son frère quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

Tsunade comptait activement les billets qu'elle avait récoltés durant l'après-midi du côté des pachinkos de sa salle d'arcade. Elle avait fait une bonne journée, c'était assez rare qu'elle récolte autant d'argent. Et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle n'avait habituellement que peu de chance, surtout en ce qui concernait l'argent. Elle était reconnue dans le milieu comme ''La Légendaire Perdante'', à chaque fois qu'elle pariait quelques chose elle perdait irrémédiablement. Seulement, ce jour-là, son gagne-pain était vraiment élevé. Elle dépassait déjà les dix milles yens.

Quand elle trouva au fond du bac un billet de cinq mille yens, elle sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était impossible qu'elle gagne autant. Prise d'inquiétude, elle prit le billet et se précipita vers la machine de mah-jong de l'autre côté de la salle.

Un triple yaku-man, une des meilleures combinaisons gagnantes. Quelque chose clochait vraiment. La dernière fois que la chance lui avait autant souri, Jiraiya...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se ressaisir. Pour une fois que la fortune venait à elle, elle ne devait pas en faire une maladie. Peut-être n'était-elle pas maudite, peut-être pouvait-elle avoir l'occasion une fois dans sa vie d'être chanceuse...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, et elle se retourna :

« Nous sommes fermés cet après-midi, revenez demain- »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Naruto! Ça faisait longtemps! »

Elle s'approcha rapidement du blond, et l'enferma dans son étreinte d'ours. Celui-ci gigota un peu, étouffant dans l'énorme poitrine de sa tante, puis se fit relâcher. La gérante ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu qui la fusilla vaguement du regard, et s'exclama :

« Alors, sale gamin irresponsable, où t'avais disparu? On ne t'avait plus vu depuis des lustres! »

Le blond ricana nerveusement, une main contre sa nuque, et baissa la tête :

« Tsunade, je dois te parler de quelque chose... »

Tsunade leva un sourcil. Naruto était étonnamment sérieux. Il lui prit la main, puis ils entrèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, pour qu'ils s'assoient.

« Tu vas bien? » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment, soucieuse.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu fade, et la rassura :

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... C'est juste que tu dois être au courant... »

Tsunade patienta, la cadence de son cœur s'accélérant imperceptiblement tandis que Naruto commençait à serrer les poings, passer une main dans ses cheveux, réajuster sa chemise, se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se lança :

« C'est à propos de Jiraiya. »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Jiraiya...? »

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il vienne pour lui parler de son mari décédé, et surtout elle était incapable d'en saisir la raison ou même de deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il reprit, refermant ses doigts sur son jeans :

« J'imagine que tu as appris ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, les meurtres des employés de ma société... Il se trouve que la police m'a téléphoné et... »

Il baissa la tête, et déglutit, continuant à contrecœur :

« Jiraiya avait une maladie du cœur, donc quand il est mort d'un infarctus nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin... seulement, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé les policiers ont décidé de refaire des tests, vu que Jiraiya travaillait pour la Konoha Shouten... » il entendit Tsunade retenir son souffle.

« Ce n'était pas un accident, susurra Naruto. On a délibérément provoqué sa crise cardiaque. »

Le blond baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser les yeux humides de sa tante.

« Ils voulaient te prévenir juste après moi, mais je leur ai demandé de me laisser le faire moi-même... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard de celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, de la façon dont elle réagirait. Lui-même, quelques heures auparavant, avait difficilement réussi à surmonter le choc que cette nouvelle avait suscité en lui.

Jiraiya aussi avait été tué. Avant tout, il avait été très sceptique. Jiraiya était enterré depuis quelques mois déjà, dans un cimetière d'Osaka, seulement son homologue lui avait expliqué que lors de cas identiques et requérant l'ADN de la personne décédée, la morgue de la police scientifique pouvait demander à la famille de conserver un échantillon de sang. Visiblement, Tsunade avait signé cet accord.

Et les tests avaient été concluants. Dans son sang, il y avait bel et bien des restes d'arsenic, un des rares poisons à rester dans l'organisme plus de 12h avant d'agir et de tuer la personne sans qu'elle ait vu quoique ce soit venir. De plus, il y avait énormément de manières de faire rentrer en contact le corps humain avec ce poison, que ce soit en l'ingérant, en le sentant ou le touchant.

« Qui a fait ça...? » grogna Tsunade entre ses dents.

Naruto se redressa, les sourcils haussés, et vit les yeux pleins de fureur de sa tante. La blonde se releva brusquement, et éleva la voix :

« Les policiers ont forcément des pistes. Je veux que tu me dises qui a osé faire ça, que j'aille lui régler son compte! »

Naruto se leva, levant ses mains en guise d'apaisement.

« Calme-toi... dit-il doucement, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. C'est inutile de t'énerver, et puis tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose?

– Parce que toi, tu ne comptes rien faire! ragea-t-elle en se dégageant

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement il faut avant tout que tu te calmes! »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils mais se résolut à se rasseoir, soupirant furieusement. Elle enferma son visage dans ses mains :

« Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a fait pour qu'on veuille le tuer... Il était un voyeur en tout genre, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante! »

Naruto sourit légèrement, et baissa la tête. Il attrapa la main de Tsunade.

« Je t'assure que je trouverai qui a fait ça, et on lui fera payer au centuple. Ce connard ira croupir en prison, je te le promets. »

* * *

Sakura sortit en soupirant de la librairie, plus blasée que jamais. C'était la troisième boutique à rejeter sa demande. Et c'était la troisième fois que les excuses que les vendeurs lui avaient sorti devenaient de plus en plus bidons.

Elle se dirigea vers une nouvelle boutique qui se situait à un angle de rue, passablement déprimée et ayant décrété que celle-ci serait la dernière de la journée. Elle était en train de prier Dieu qu'il cesse de s'acharner sur elle, et lui accorde enfin un peu de chance...

...quand elle eut la preuve matérielle que le Seigneur avait décidément une dent contre elle.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, et ce sourire si agaçant s'installa sur son visage :

« Oh, le boudin? Tu souhaites me revoir, finalement? »

Une veine se mit à dangereusement battre sur le front de Sakura qui serra poings et mâchoire, puis s'approcha dangereusement du brun au visage inexpressif.

« _Toi..._ gronda-t-elle, rouge de fureur. Tu m'as encore insultée... »

Elle s'apprêtait à faire entrer en collision son poing et le crâne de cet _imbécile_ prénommé Sai, quand elle bugua sur la tenue que portait sa rencontre de la veille. Ses yeux s'élargirent, tandis que sa main encore en l'air retomba mollement :

« Tu bosses ici? »

Sai garda son sourire hypocrite :

« Oui. Je suis le vendeur spécialisé de la section manga. Tu veux que je te renseigne? »

Sakura plissa les yeux et dévisagea le brun avec fureur. Ce crétin était spécialisé dans les mangas? Techniquement, c'était donc à lui qu'elle devait s'adresser pour obtenir sa séance de dédicaces...

« Je ne suis pas là pour me renseigner, mais pour travailler, répondit-elle sèchement. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, en tant qu'éditrice de Kubo Tite, mangaka de la série Bleach. »

Les iris du brun semblèrent brusquement briller, et un sourire presque sincère étira ses lèvres :

« Sérieusement? » s'écria-t-il.

Sakura s'écarta d'instinct, perplexe, et il poursuivit :

« Je suis fan de ce manga depuis que je le connais. Tu es donc celle qui en est chargée depuis ses débuts? Tu as contribué à créer tout ça? »

Un peu gênée des yeux brillants du vendeur, Sakura opina faiblement.

« En effet... » elle sortit sa carte de son sac, et la lui tendit. « Je voudrais organiser une séance de dédicaces dans les mois à venir... »

Sai semblait rayonner de bonheur quand il prit la carte. Il lui fit un grand sourire, puis commença à reculer :

« Je vais immédiatement chercher mon patron! »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils en voyant Sai disparaître dans l'arrière boutique, puis se sentit plus légère, et une sensation de satisfaction lui grimpa dans l'estomac.

Le gérant du magasin arriva rapidement, et ils se mirent à discuter, Sai approuvant ouvertement le projet de Sakura. Malgré ses incertitudes, surtout face aux chiffres de vente, il finit par accepter le contrat avec Sakura, qui ressortit du magasin une demi-heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et chantonnant doucement.

Elle se retourna vers Sai qui l'avait raccompagné à la porte, l'observa quelques instants avec dédain, mais finit par lui sourire gentiment :

« Même si tu es un connard et que je n'oublie certainement pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, merci pour ton aide. J'en avais vraiment besoin. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il avait vraiment l'air de se ficher de tout, et ce sourire qu'il affichait constamment renforçait son contraste de Sasuke. Il se tourna vers elle et découvrit ses yeux déjà plongés dans le vide, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son supérieur :

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment abandonner ce Sasuke. » lui confia-t-il quand ils furent sur le trottoir.

Sakura se retourna vers lui, embarrassée, quand il ajouta :

« Toute la nuit, tu pensais à lui, et c'est ça qui te rendait si laide. » il sentit Sakura se tendre, mais finit rapidement : « Mais quand tu souris, comme tu viens de le faire, tu es plutôt jolie tu sais. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas quand tu ne penses pas à ce Sasuke. »

L'éditrice écarquilla les yeux, se mettant à rougir. Elle finit par se détourner :

« Ta gueule, crétin. »

Il s'esclaffa :

« A bientôt, Haruno Sakura-san. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, mi-énervé mi-gêné, puis disparut dans les rues, les mains profondément ancrées dans ses poches.

Ce mec était un idiot, ça ne servait à rien qu'elle persiste à l'écouter. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il savait d'elle et de Sasuke?

Elle prit le métro et rentra chez elle le plus rapidement possible, sa discussion avec Ino revenant peupler ses pensées. Elle était parvenue à s'en débarrasser en passant le reste de son après-midi dans les magasins, malheureusement ça n'avait pas duré.

Elle s'assit profondément dans son canapé, dévisageant son portable posé face à elle. Derrière sa fenêtre, elle apercevait le soleil qui se couchait derrière les buildings et les nuages de pollution, et qui teintait la pièce en orange.

Ino lui avait parfaitement exposé la situation. Pour savoir, elle devait appeler. Simplement composer le numéro, et attendre que Naruto réponde. Rien de très compliqué dans l'ensemble. Le plus dur viendrait ensuite... comment poser la question? Comment arriver au sujet? Comment faire pour qu'il ne soit pas... vexé?

Et puis, ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même restait dans sa mémoire, et ne faisait que diminuer son envie de l'appeler. Il n'était probablement pas en phase pour discuter, elle pourrait attendre le lendemain... Seulement, les fois précédentes il y avait déjà eu des raisons de ne pas l'appeler, et il y en aurait encore ensuite.

Le faire, ou ne pas le faire?

Elle se sentait horriblement... nerveuse. Comme quand elle était lycéenne et qu'elle essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon dont elle avait oublié le nom depuis fort longtemps.

_Tu as peur_

Oui, elle flippait. Horriblement. C'était impossible que ces deux là soient... _Ensembles_. Ils devaient être amis... Enfin, techniquement les amis ne se battaient pas, mais c'était la seule solution possible.

Elle voulait que ce soit ça, et elle aurait pu en rester là et s'imaginer ceci seulement elle devait connaître la vérité, pour sa santé mentale elle _devait _savoir. Et elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si jamais la vérité lui explosait au plein milieu de la figure sans qu'elle s'y attende.

Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant, ce serait le mieux et le plus judicieux.

Prise d'un sursaut de détermination, elle attrapa son portable et tapa le numéro, refusant de perdre sa résolution. Les tonalités résonnèrent lentement, se répétant indéfiniment dans le creux de son oreille. De sa main libre, elle se pinçait la base du nez, et commençait sérieusement à regretter son geste.

_« Sakura? »_

* * *

Naruto n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever son manteau ou ses chaussures en rentrant. Il était tombé en travers de son lit, le nez dans ses draps défaits, et était resté là à se repasser en boucle encore et encore sa discussion avec Tsunade. Ses seules pensées planaient autour de ce que sa tante avait dit, de ce qu'il avait promis.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans l'appartement et il sursauta. Après quelques secondes pour émerger, il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Sasuke l'observait avec un brin d'inquiétude, mélangée à un peu de douceur. Il dit d'entrée de jeu :

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin par la police, et un de tes amis dit que tu es injoignable. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, ne faisant même pas attention à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, et vit la pochette que tenait son supérieur.

« Ce sont les nemus corrigés? »

Le brun hocha la tête et lui tendit. Quand Naruto voulut les prendre, Sasuke esquiva et en profita pour entrer sous l'œil noir du blond. Il se rendit dans le salon et observa la pièce, un sourcil haussé :

« C'est le bordel ici. »

L'Uzumaki serra les poings, ayant une forte envie de défigurer son supérieur comme une semaine auparavant, mais se contenta de le suivre.

« Si t'as fini de juger mon appartement, tu peux me donner les nemus corrigés et partir?

– Je ne suis pas ici uniquement pour ça. »

Le nouvel éditeur haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

« Si la police t'a appelé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire de plus? Et si j'étais injoignable, c'est que j'avais des choses à faire.

– Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien. »

Naruto secoua la tête et fit basculer son poids sur sa jambe gauche, dévisageant Sasuke. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être gêné de son regard noir. Il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien. Mon oncle a été assassiné, pourquoi j'irais bien? » il leva les yeux au ciel « Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, la porte t'est grande ouverte.

– Non merci, je dois aussi te parler de tes nemus. »

Le blond soupira, et s'assit sur son canapé. Sasuke vint se mettre à ses côtés, à la limite de son espace vital. Naruto sortit les feuilles de la pochette et commença à les lire, et remarqua les quelques annotations en rouge qui avaient été ajoutées. Sasuke lui expliqua les différents points de sa correction à améliorer.

« Le nemu du chapitre 4 est décisif, lui expliqua-t-il aussi. Avec les trois premiers chapitres, les lecteurs ont pu se faire une idée de l'histoire et donc les votes à propos de celle-ci s'en ressentiront. Il faut que ton auteur écrive un nouveau nemu, différent de celui-ci, pour changer le cours de l'histoire si jamais les lecteurs n'en apprécient pas la tournure. »

Naruto se mit à noter rapidement ces informations sur une feuille de papier qu'il avait sous la main :

« C'est un plan B en fait?

– En quelque sorte. Organise une réunion avec Kishimoto-sensei demain pour tout lui expliquer et lui parler des assistants. »

Etant donné que sa série avait enfin débuté, son auteur devait maintenant bénéficier d'assistants pour l'aider dans son travail en faisant toutes les tâches ingrates dont même des amateurs pouvaient se charger. Il devait donc lui parler de leurs honoraires, du matériel qu'il faudrait acquérir pour qu'ils puissent travailler, et peut-être même louer un autre appartement pour avoir la place de caser tout ce beau monde. Il fallait aussi qu'il choisisse une date pour la rencontre.

Leur réunion dura encore une petite demi-heure, puis Naruto se rendit à son fax pour envoyer les planches corrigées à son auteur, ainsi qu'une note lui disant qu'il souhaitait le voir le lendemain pour signer le contrat avec la Konoha Shouten et qu'ils parlent du futur de leur manga.

Il revint au salon Sasuke ne semblait pas décidé à quitter l'appartement de sitôt. Naruto finit par se rasseoir, un peu plus loin qu'auparavant, et lança :

« Tu n'as plus rien à me dire? »

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. On m'a dit qu'en partant ce matin tu étais dévasté, et tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en apprenant ça.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors? M'aider? » il ricana « Non merci, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

Ils restèrent à se fixer longuement, le visage sans défaut de Sasuke restant totalement neutre.

« Tu ne me fais pas pitié. »

Naruto haussa très légèrement son sourcil droit, et répondit de la même voix monocorde :

« Alors quoi? Pourquoi tu restes là? »

Sasuke leva les épaules et détourna le visage.

« J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, c'est hors de question. »

Roulant des yeux, Naruto commença à ranger sa table-basse pleine de papiers.

« Et ce n'est pas en restant ici à me fixer que tu pourras m'aider. » il fit une pile avec ses notes, et les mit dans un coin de la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun, indéchiffrable. « La seule chose que je veux, c'est que ces connards de l'Akatsuki paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait, pas seulement à moi mais à toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes à cause d'eux.

– Tu veux donc le venger? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Le terme est mal choisi. Je veux simplement rétablir la justice. »

Sasuke sourit très légèrement en coin, et posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je comprends parfaitement. J'ai ressenti la même chose en apprenant que Kakashi avait été attaqué. Ce n'est pas un membre de ma famille, mais c'est tout comme. C'est lui qui nous a engagés, Itachi et moi, malgré notre nom de famille, et qui a fait en sorte que nous ne subissions pas la haine à l'égard de notre père au sein de l'entreprise. »

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« Ouais, on m'en a parlé l'autre jour... Ton père était allié à l'Akatsuki. »

Un instant, Naruto regretta d'avoir ajouté cette phrase, mais Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Oui, mais c'était uniquement par profit. Il donnait de l'argent à l'Akatsuki pour qu'ils ruinent la Konoha. Après sa mort, les relations entre les deux se sont dégradées, et j'ai fait en sorte d'entrer à la Konoha pour que l'Uchiha Shouten et l'Akatsuki tombent définitivement. »

Un silence plana, et, la curiosité le piquant, Naruto ne put résister à la tentation de poser la question qui était au bord de ses lèvres :

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de reprendre l'entreprise de ton père? »

Lui qui souhaitait à peine une demi-heure auparavant que Sasuke parte, maintenant il voulait des réponses. Sasuke soupira :

« C'est un peu compliqué... Disons avant tout que c'était une source de problèmes. La société de mon père était criblée de dettes. En plus, si je l'avais reprise j'en aurais été le directeur éditorialiste, et je ne souhaitais pas ça. Et puis... » sa voix devint plus rauque « je n'apprécie guère ma famille. »

Sentant par le ton qu'avait pris Sasuke que la discussion à propos de sa famille était finie, Naruto s'empressa de changer de sujet :

« Et donc, » il s'éclaircit la gorge « comment va Kakashi-san? Tu sais à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé? »

L'Uchiha renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et soupira longuement.

« Je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital, il dormait. Il n'a pas de blessures graves, tout va bien. Il a surtout eu la peur de sa vie je pense. »

Naruto se rapprocha, intéressé.

« Il retournait chez lui, reprit-il. Quand il s'est fait attraper au détour d'une ruelle par des mecs qui portaient une cagoule noire et des gants. Ils l'ont un peu frappé, l'ont bâillonné et ils ont accroché une bombe à sa poitrine avant de s'enfuir. »

Il déglutit, dégoûté de ses propres paroles. Il poursuivit :

« Il a fini par se faire découvrir par un passant, et la brigade de désamorçage de bombes s'en est occupé. Il est allé à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave, il devrait sortir bientôt. Ensuite, il aura droit à une semaine de repos et il reviendra au boulot, s'occuper des merdes que mon frère a dû faire pendant son absence. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Quelle bande d'enfoirés...

– Hm. » lui accorda Sasuke.

Un petit sourire éclaira néanmoins le visage du brun.

« D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on rentre ensemble maintenant, tu ne penses pas? Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses attaquer... »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se recula ostensiblement.

« Je n'aime pas votre sourire, Uchiha-san.

– Oh, tu me vouvoies maintenant?

– Je pense que c'est nécessaire de vous rappeler que je suis votre _subordonné_ et pas votre _copain_. »

Sasuke s'esclaffa et reprit son sérieux :

« Je plaisante. Malgré tout, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer ensemble à présent et ce, sans arrières pensées.

– Je peux vraiment te faire confiance? grommela Naruto.

– Je ne suis pas un animal, je peux me maîtriser Naruto. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi que je vais m'en servir comme prétexte pour te sauter dessus, ta sécurité m'importe plus que ça. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna rageusement le regard. Il sentit sur lui le regard ravi de Sasuke, qui exprimait tout son contentement de le voir s'empourprer.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé par le gong : son portable sonna. Il sortit de la pièce en grommelant qu'il revenait dans deux petites minutes. Sasuke, ravi, resta assis et se mit à lire les notes que Naruto avait prises, corrigeant ses fautes au passage.

Naruto ouvrit le clapet de son portable, une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, et décrocha :

« Sakura? »

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit distinctement sa collègue sursauter et même pousser un petit cri.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il entendit la voix tremblotante de sa collègue balbutier :

_« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je... »_ elle prit sa respiration _« C-Comment ça va? »_

Il cilla et répondit, un peu hésitant :

« Euh, bien, enfin ça peut aller... » il demeura silencieux quelques secondes, perplexe, n'oubliant pas que Sasuke était encore là et qu'il faudrait mieux mettre rapidement fin à cette conversation. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire de particulier? »

Il l'entendit distinctement se mettre à bafouiller, puis soupirer longuement, mais resta concentré, se doutant que si Sakura l'avait appelé il y avait une bonne raison.

_« Je voulais te demander... »_ débuta-t-elle hésitante. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : _« En fait, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose, ça m'a troublée, alors je voulais savoir si... »_

De son côté, Naruto nageait en eaux troubles, il ne voyait absolument pas où voulait en venir sa collègue.

« Si...? » en se rendant compte qu'elle restait silencieuse, il insista : « Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas...

– _Je sais, seulement, c'est juste que je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète... »_

Il haussa les sourcils. En quoi elle pourrait lui demander quelque chose qui pourrait la faire paraître indiscrète?

« Bah, s'esclaffa-t-il, un peu gêné. Lance-toi, au pire je verrai si je te réponds ou pas! » plaisanta-t-il.

Sakura ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de garder son calme jusqu'au moment où elle saurait _enfin_ la vérité.

_« Est-ce que... _commença-t-elle, incertaine._ Est-ce que, par hasard... tu connaissais Sasuke avant de venir chez nous? »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il commença à rougir, et ce fut comme si une bombe avait été lâchée dans son cerveau.

_Comment sait-elle? Depuis quand? Qui lui a dit? Pourquoi? Où? Comment ça? Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi elle me demande ça? Et pourquoi elle le fait?_

« Je-je... se mit-il à bégayer, incapable de mentir avec un ton parfaitement posé. De quoi tu parles... D'où tu sors cette idée? »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Sakura déglutit, le cœur battant.

_« J'ai remarqué, c'est tout... Parfois, vous vous lancez des regards. Enfin, toi tu as l'air de le détester et je ne sais pas pourquoi... lui, il te protège._

– Il me protège? » il manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive, tandis qu'il se tournait inconsciemment vers la porte qui menait au salon, où Sasuke se trouvait.

Sakura soupira, mal à l'aise à ce souvenir :

_« En fait, il est venu me voir pour que j'arrête... de te faire des avances. »_

Le blond lâcha un son outré, oubliant soudainement la présence du brun dans ses appartements :

« Quoi? Mais de quoi il se mêle! »

Elle secoua la tête, le coupant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller demander des explications à l'Uchiha :

_« Peu importe... est-ce que tu pourrais simplement me répondre, s'il te plaît? Alors vous êtes amis? »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se racla la gorge. Sa main sur son front, il murmura, hésitant :

« Sakura... » il ferma les yeux « c'est une longue histoire. C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu vois... »

Les angoisses de Sakura lui tordirent l'estomac, et elle tenta :

_« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, j'écouterais..._

– Je sais bien, seulement je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

Le silence s'installa, et Sakura comprit qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce qu'elle avait imaginé...

_« Est-ce que... tu saurais de qui est amoureux Sasuke? »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir inconsciemment :

« Hein...?

– _Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un. »_

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, et il gronda :

« Il... t'en a parlé en fait? C'est ça? »

Inspirant longuement, Naruto décolla le combiné de son oreille et se rendit avec colère dans le salon tandis que Sakura se mettait à déblatérer divers ''quoi!'' ou ''qu'est-ce que tu as dit!''

« Sasuke, enfoiré! se mit-il à crier, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter à Sakura! »

L'éditrice et Sasuke écarquillèrent les yeux.

_« Il est chez toi? »_ s'écria-t-elle

L'Uchiha battit des paupières.

« Comment ça...?

– Fais pas l'innocent! ragea Naruto, ignorant Sakura qui continuait de crier dans son téléphone. Elle m'a appelé, et elle sait que tu as _quelqu'un_! »

Le brun resta longuement immobile, un sourcil haussé, avant de s'assombrir :

« Crétin, soupira-t-il d'un ton affreusement aigre. Elle t'a dit mot pour mot : Je sais que Sasuke est amoureux de toi, ou bien elle s'est contentée du _quelqu'un_? »

N'appréciant pas l'insulte, Naruto continua de crier :

« Ce _quelqu'un_ a suffit pour que je comprenne que tu lui avais tout dit! »

Sasuke abattit une main sur son front en poussant un long soupir. Il arracha le portable des mains de Naruto et s'adressa rageusement à sa subordonnée encore sous le choc des révélations qui venaient de lui tomber dessus :

« C'est une histoire entre Uzumaki et moi, t'avais pas le droit d'y fouiner. Interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, il raccrocha et balança le mobile à Naruto qui le fusillait du regard.

« T'es qu'un crétin, Uzumaki. Elle ne savait absolument rien. Et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne.

– Alors pourquoi tu lui en as parlé!

– Je voulais simplement qu'elle arrête d'espérer quelque chose de moi. C'est venu naturellement après que je l'aie menacé de la virer du service si elle continuait à te draguer. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, tellement il était choqué.

« QUOI? finit-il par exploser. T'es totalement timbré, ma parole! Pourquoi t'as fait _ça_? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel :

« La ferme, Naruto. Je t'ai rendu service, sinon elle n'aurait pas arrêté de te poursuivre comme elle le fait avec moi.

– Je suis adulte, t'en es conscient! continua Naruto, exacerbé. Je m'en fichais qu'elle fasse ça, et si ça avait commencé à m'emmerder je lui aurais dit : fin de l'histoire! T'avais pas besoin de t'en mêler!

– Elle me poursuit depuis que je suis ici et n'a jamais abandonné, même après que je lui ai fait remarquer, lui répondit laconiquement Sasuke. Et tu te doutes que je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour ça, mais aussi parce que ça m'insupportais de la voir te tourner autour comme un vautour. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard, et siffla :

« Tu plaisantes? » il secoua la tête « Sasuke, sérieusement? Toute cette merde a été provoquée par une simple crise de jalousie? Mais t'as quel âge! »

Brusquement, Sasuke plaqua sa main sur le mur contre lequel se trouvait Naruto. Ses yeux noirs s'enfoncèrent dans ceux du blond.

« Je suis amoureux, Naruto, dit-il, ponctuant chaque syllabe d'un coup sur le mur. Ce n'est pas une _simple crise de jalousie_, ça me rend _malade_. Oui, je suis jaloux, à en crever. A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de toi, rire avec toi ou te parler j'ai juste envie de le frapper, de tout faire pour être à sa place. Ça fait _dix ans_ que je crève de te retrouver, ne t'imagine pas que je vais attendre patiemment que tu te trouves une greluche avec qui finir ta vie. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, non? »

Naruto fixa longuement Sasuke qui lui déballait tous ses sentiments, et ne cherchait pas à l'entourlouper, juste à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« La seule chose que je veux, c'est récupérer ce qu'on avait. Tu te souviens quand pendant un mois on ne n'est plus vus? C'était insupportable, je comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'avais besoin de toi. »

Naruto était incapable de lui dire d'arrêter d'espérer quoique ce soit de lui, il était incapable d'oublier à quel point il l'avait aimé quand il était lycéen. Aujourd'hui encore, les mots de Sasuke le transperçaient bien plus fort que tout ceux qu'il avait pu lire dans sa vie.

« J'ai tout fait pour te revoir. Tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais envie de me lever le matin. Te voir, juste toi avec ton sourire idiot. C'était la seule chose qui me rendait heureux. »

Ce que lui disait Sasuke, ça n'avait rien de niais, ou de romantique. C'était désespéré, comme un SOS que lui lançait Sasuke, une supplique de l'aimer en retour.

« Et je sais que même si tu m'as repoussé, tu m'aimais toi aussi. »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il refusait de l'aimer comme quand il avait 17 ans. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. La bile lui monta aux lèvres, et il détourna la tête, se détachant des yeux si francs de Sasuke.

« Naruto. Arrête de t'entêter et-

– Sors de chez moi maintenant. »

Il sentit Sasuke se figer. Le ton de Naruto était froid, c'était une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne se détacha pas de lui. Seulement, Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa fortement :

« Putain, Sasuke, casse-toi! »

Le brun le fixa longuement, voulut l'approcher, mais Naruto se dégagea pour aller ouvrir la porte à Sasuke.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, mais finit par le suivre à contrecœur et quand il fut sur le perron, à l'observer, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Avant que le cliquetis d'une porte qu'on ferme ne résonne, il entendit la voix de Sasuke :

« Je te retrouve à 9h demain pour aller au bureau. »

Un long silence s'étira, tandis que la porte restait encore ouverte de quelques millimètres.

« Oui. »

Et un sourire vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres du brun.

* * *

L'étage se vida doucement, tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Le week-end était à portée de main, et chaque employé se précipitait vers les portes de sortie dès que la pile de travail présente sur son bureau avait assez baissé pour la journée.

L'Akatsuki Shouten avait rouvert depuis bientôt un an, et elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir retrouvé une partie de son prestige d'antan. La plupart des employés qui l'avaient quitté des années auparavant y étaient retournés, ceux qui avaient entre temps réussi à trouver une place autre part étaient restés dans ces nouvelles entreprises sans broncher. Les quelques auteurs que possédaient autrefois la maison d'édition étaient revenus vers eux. Malheureusement, ils étaient vraiment trop peu nombreux.

Et si d'apparence rien avait changé, le système de cette entreprise avait totalement été bouleversé. Le nouveau dirigeant avait une politique bien différente de son prédécesseur, ainsi qu'une liste de contact plus longue et contenant des personnes peu fréquentables.

Ses subordonnés étaient les piliers de la société, chacun des différents chefs des services étaient un de ses proches. Chaque action de son entreprise, il la connaissait. Chaque action des entreprises rivales, il les connaissait. Il avait des contacts partout.

Comme chaque fin de journée, seuls les dirigeants restèrent dans le bâtiment, et finirent par se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur exécutif de l'Akatsuki, que l'on appelait Pain dans l'entreprise.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds se présenta face à la porte du bureau et entra sans frapper, gratifiant ses collègues déjà présents d'un ''salut'' peu enthousiaste. Il était le dernier arrivé, le huitième et dernier patron de l'Akatsuki.

« Tu es en retard, Deidara, déclara une voix masculine profonde, dénotant avec son apparence juvénile.

– Ta gueule, Sasori, lui répondit-il, cassant. J'avais à faire, aujourd'hui. »

Pain, un homme imposant aux cheveux roux et aux nombreux piercings qui le faisaient plus ressembler à un chef de gang qu'au directeur d'une entreprise, se leva et le fixa :

« Tu es allé à la Suna Shouten? »

Le blond opina, tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, près de Sasori :

« Le rouquin que j'y ai vu, ce Gaara, n'a pas bronché mais il fera ce que je lui ai dit.

– Tu as suivi mes ordres à la lettre?

– Ouais, il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'on puisse m'inculper à partir de ma visite. »

Le roux hocha la tête et se tourna vers la seule femme de l'assemblée, au cheveux mauves et qui portait un tailleur fait sur mesure.

« Appelle Orochimaru et ordonne-lui de cesser les meurtres pour le moment. »

Un de ses collaborateurs, aux cheveux gris et affalé sur un fauteuil, marmonna :

« Pourquoi tu les arrêtes, Pain?

– Tu auras ton tour, Hidan. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Quand tu agiras, ça créera beaucoup de remous, autant calmer le jeu pour le moment. »

Il croisa ses mains derrière son crâne et haussa les épaules, lâchant un son dédaigneux.

« P'tain, dire que je vais encore me retrouver avec Kakuzu...

– La ferme, lui répondit ledit Kakuzu. Si tu continues, je te tue. »

Deidara leur envoya un long regard condescendant.

« Vous êtes pires que des gamins... »

Sasori haussa les épaules, pas plus intéressé que ça par la situation, et un rire résonna.

« C'est toi le plus gamin de nous tous, Deidara! se moqua un type immense, à la peau étrangement bleue, comme un requin. Tu t'amusais comme un fou quand vous avez attrapé le chef de la Konoha, et c'est même toi qui a voulu l'entourer de bombes! »

Le blond se renfrogna, marmonnant quelques chose à propos de l'art qu'était une explosion. Le seul qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, lui aussi ayant un teint étrange, presque verdâtre, s'adressa à Pain.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez tous réunis?

– _Il_ doit venir. »

Aussitôt, tous ses collègues qui commençaient déjà à s'engueuler joyeusement sous ses yeux se turent et le fixèrent avec des yeux de truite sortie de l'eau. Comme pour répondre à leurs interrogations intérieures, une porte à la gauche du bureau s'ouvrit, et en sortit un brun large d'épaules, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même teinte, bien que brillants de haine, et une cigarette en bouche. Tous ceux assis se levèrent, et s'inclinèrent.

« Uchiha Madara-sama. » dirent-ils en chœur avant de se redresser.

L'Uchiha les salua d'un mouvement de tête, et vint prendre la place qu'occupait précédemment Pain. Il tira une bouffée de fumée, et l'exhala :

« Où en est l'extermination de la Konoha Shouten? »

Pain fut immédiatement à ses côtés, et répondit :

« Nous avons fini la première phase qui visait à les prévenir de ce qui allait se produire. Maintenant, ils vont commencer à craindre toutes sortes d'attaques, mais nous n'en feront rien pour le moment. Nous frapperons fort d'ici deux mois, puis ensuite, nous leur donnerons le coup de grâce. »

Intrigué, le brun leva un œil intéressé vers le roux.

« De quelle façon? »

Pain sortit une enveloppe de la doublure de sa veste et en extirpa une photo qu'il montra au véritable chef de l'Akatsuki. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui reprit son bâtonnet de nicotine et écrasa l'embout brûlant sur la photo, en plein sur le visage du blond photographié en pleine rue. Il ricana en apercevant le sourire large du blondinet à moitié mangé par le trou au milieu de la photo, et murmura :

« Tu vas voir quelles sont les conséquences quand on trahit sa propre famille... Sasuke. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

MOUHAHAHA! Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein? Rhalala, je suis trop forte... (se prend une brique en pleine face)

...Enfin, bref. C'est VRAIMENT un de mes chapitres favoris jusqu'à maintenant. Et tout ça parce que : j'adore le titre, et j'adore Sai. Sérieusement, Sai et Sakura, attendez-vous à du lourd, leur relation est excellente, moi et ma bêta on est fans :D

Pour le titre du chapitre : j'ai cherché plein de citations de manga, des belles, des drôles, des bizarres, des provenant de mangas que je connaissais pas... et je suis tombée sur celle-ci. Je suis une grande fan de Bon, dans Ao no Exorcist. Et je peux vous jurer que j'ai bataillé pour trouver dans quel chapitre le mettre en titre, parce que je ne pouvais PAS passer à côté de celle-ci XD

Aussi, la mort de Jiraiya n'est finalement pas si fortuite que ça... ^0^ Ça en fait des révélations! Mais préparez-vous, ce n'est pas terminé...

D'ailleurs, sachez que la pause après cette première partie sera assez longue. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai écrit que 2 chapitres sur 4, ma bêta en a corrigé 0, et puis surtout c'est très difficile pour moi de les écrire vu que... ARGH! Non, je dis rien, vous verrez, et vous comprendrez ^^

MAIS! Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai mis en place sur mon profil un **sondage**. Votez pour le **fandom** sur lequel vous aimeriez que **j'écrive un OS**, et je le ferais **durant cette pause**. J'annoncerai sur quoi il porte dans ma note pour l'interlude 1. Pour la plupart des fandoms, j'en ai qui sont déjà préparés, et donc ça irait assez vite. Si jamais vous êtes anonyme, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre choix par review ou MP. Et si ma bêta ne connaît pas assez l'univers du manga désigné, je ferais même un appel à témoin pour une personne qui voudrait corriger.

Sur ce... A dimanche prochain!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Canaan** : Héhé, j'aurais bien voulu voir Sasuke en Grey, c'est sûr... Déjà que c'est mon personnage préféré de Fairy Tail... Enfin, BREF.  
Pour la menace sur Naruto, comme tu le vois c'est mal barré pour lui vu la fin du chapitre... Mais tu verras que malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le seul... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai du mal à avancer sur mon chapitre 7...  
Peut-être que tu préfères Bleach à Death Note, c'est tes goûts, mais c'est une réalité : au Japon, malgré ses ventes faramineuses, le classement de Bleach dans le JUMP est très mauvais. Heureusement, vu que c'est une série qui rapporte énormément, il reste en place, et puis maintenant que c'est ultra connu c'est bon il n'a plus de problèmes. Seulement, c'est une réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi ça ^^  
Quand aux chapitres, lis bien mes notes de fin, je l'ai écrit dans le chapitre 1. En effet, chaque chapitre sera publié le dimanche, seulement il y aura une pause après l'interlude qui suit le chapitre 5.  
Merci pour ta review et j'espère continuer de te satisfaire! :)

**mimicam : **Louche... peut-être. Sai est bizarre, après louche je ne sais pas... XD Merci pour ta review!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :  
**The Beach Boys – Wouldn't it be nice  
Shaka Ponk – I'm Picky  
Zelda Majora's Mask – Clock Tower theme

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pas de vidéos cette semaine, vu que c'était la fin du cycle, ils étaient pas cosplayés... Désolée ^^


	5. Lorsque mon passé m'envahissait

Bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour pour les plus matinaux tels que moi! C'est entre deux questions existentielles à propos des JO telles que ''pourquoi il y a du triple-saut et pas du double-saut?'' que je vous poste ce chapitre 5 qui met fin à la première partie de WAPU!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres suivants sont en bonne route, et déjà préparés. J'ai fini le chapitre 7, et cette seconde partie s'arrête au chapitre 9. Et puis, il y a encore un chapitre la semaine prochaine, vu qu'il y a l'interlude 1! Et n'oubliez pas l'OS dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois...

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto (SPOILERS) qui a intérêt à nous dévoiler TRÈS BIENTÔT qui est Tobi, sinon je pète un câble! (FIN SPOILERS) et à Shungiku Nakamura pour les mangas Naruto et Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Et une nouvelle fois merci à sasunarufann et sa correction!

**HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Première partie  
CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

_Je ne l'aimais pas tellement, même absolument pas, quand je l'ai rencontré. Pourtant, ce contact s'est fait tout seul, comme si nous étions respectivement deux pôles opposés d'un aimant. Ça ne m'avait pas tant gêné que ça, c'était surtout étonnant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie que cette chaleur ne disparaisse pas. J'avais envie qu'il y reste éternellement._

_Maintenant, quand je me suis retrouvé à lire, seul chez moi ou bien à la bibliothèque, c'est inconsciemment que je me suis mis à chercher ce contact contre mon épaule droite. C'est dans ces moments de manque que je me suis mis à penser à des cheveux dorés comme le soleil, à des yeux bleus océan, et à un sourire blanc._

_Je sens encore son regard qui se perd sur mes mangas, je sens encore sa frustration de me voir lire mon journal et ne pas m'intéresser à ses livres, je sens encore la douleur des coups qu'on s'échangeait presque à chaque fois._

_Mais mon épaule reste toujours désespérément seule. Et froide._

* * *

**Lorsque mon passé m'envahissait un peu trop, j'espérais toujours que la pluie le laverait.  
**_Gojyo – Saiyuki_

* * *

Il était neuf heures du matin précises quand la sonnette de son appartement lui vrilla les tympans, le rendant momentanément sourd. Il jura en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller, essayant d'oublier le carillon qui résonnait encore dans sa tête, mais celui-ci retentit une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa son réveil en soupirant, puis le jeta violemment au sol. Il était trop tôt, sa réunion avec son auteur n'était qu'à 13h. Ça devait être un gamin qui s'amusait... il irait voir les parents le lendemain.

Seulement, cette fois ce fut son portable qui sonna. Irrité et fatigué, il décrocha :

« Quoi?

– _Amène-toi, Uzumaki, je vais pas rester devant chez toi trois plombes. »_

Il reconnut la voix profonde et venimeuse de son patron, et se rappela soudainement des événements de la veille. Il grogna une ou deux excuses dans le combiné et raccrocha, avant de s'habiller sommairement, zappant le passage ''douche'', et alla ouvrir à la porte.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui, impeccable dans sa chemise repassée et sa veste sur mesure. Ses yeux firent un instant navette entre Sasuke et ses propres vêtements, une veste de survêtement par dessus un simple t-shirt.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, retenant visiblement un ricanement hautain :

« T'as la trace de la couette, crétin. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard, n'ayant même pas la force de lui répliquer une remarque cinglante, et marmonna :

« J'arrive dans deux minutes, attends-moi là.

– Non. »

Sasuke retint le battant avant qu'il ne se ferme et entra dans la pièce sous l'œil peu aimable du blond qui décida tout simplement de l'ignorer.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dehors, Naruto un peu mieux coiffé que lorsqu'il avait ouvert, et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au pied de leur immeuble.

« Bien dormi? » tenta le brun.

Naruto le dévisagea longuement, se demandant un instant si son vieil ami comptait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille, puis soupira :

« Je suis toujours plus réveillé quand mon quota de sommeil dépasse 5h. Et aussi quand j'ai le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

– Je te signale que l'Akatsuki peut toujours nous attaquer, et je n'aimerais pas être celui qui te trouverait sanguinolent dans le coin d'une ruelle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était incroyablement tôt, c'est toi qui est un couche-tard. »

Le blond retint un cri d'indignation. C'était à cause de Sasuke qu'il avait été incapable de se rendormir! Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait pris la tête jusqu'à pas d'heure!

Un petit sourire étira un coin de la bouche du brun :

« Et je te signale que des ramens ne sont pas un petit déjeuner. »

Naruto se renfrogna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'incroyable apport en nutriments qu'apportaient les nouilles qu'il ingérait chaque jour; tandis que Sasuke continuait de sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'immense tour de la Konoha Shouten, et pénétrèrent dans le vestibule. Le trajet à pied, le métro, puis la nouvelle marche s'étaient faits en silence. Dans le métro, Naruto s'était contenté d'observer ses chaussures avec humeur pendant que Sasuke bâillait à côté de lui. Il avait même failli s'endormir, il n'était plus habitué à ces horaires matinales.

Toujours dans ce silence de plomb, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et grimpèrent jusqu'à leur étage. Naruto voyait pour la première fois sa société s'éveiller doucement. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à leur palier, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Itachi.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, mais ne s'en occupa guère et se posta à la gauche de son frère.

« Tu descends? » lui demanda Sasuke

Itachi hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je suis juste passé prendre quelques papiers. Je vais rendre visite à Kakashi-san. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Lui et Naruto descendirent et laissèrent le commercial, sans ajouter un seul mot.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans leur espace de travail qu'ils virent la femme aux cheveux roses assise devant son ordinateur qui fixait l'entrée. Les yeux verts émeraude de Sakura glissèrent à une vitesse folle sur les deux hommes. Elle n'était pas aussi bien coiffée qu'à l'accoutumée, et elle ne s'était pas non plus maquillée. Alors que Naruto allait s'inquiéter de son état, elle détourna le regard et se remit au travail, ne lâchant qu'un faible ''bonjour''.

Il s'installa à son bureau, et Naruto sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Au fil des minutes, se concentrer sur son travail devint de plus en plus difficile. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce, et l'ambiance était électrique.

Sakura avait été l'instigatrice de cette dispute avec Sasuke, c'était son coup de téléphone qui avait tout déclenché... et surtout il lui avait malencontreusement dévoilé leur relation.

Il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter pour si peu et finir par tout lâcher sous l'effet de la colère. Il devait vraiment arrêter d'agir de manière si impulsive. Et puis, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que cette histoire se sache. Tout ceci était suffisamment gênant comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une nouvelle personne sur le dos pour lui rappeler cette vieille histoire embarrassante.

Ils devaient en parler, mettre les choses au clair. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. C'est Sakura qui vint jusqu'à son bureau, dès que Sasuke dût sortir pour une réunion du personnel.

Elle s'approcha rapidement, ayant toujours les yeux détournés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, puis elle lui fit un petit signe, l'incitant à la suivre. Et il s'exécuta.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de repos – vide à cette heure – et le claquement de la porte résonna dans la pièce vide. Ils se fixèrent longuement, leurs pupilles profondément accrochées l'une à l'autre. Celles de Sakura exprimaient parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

La vérité.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il aurait tant souhaité que tout ceci reste entre lui et Sasuke, que cela ne se propage pas. Il avait horriblement peur. Il ne connaissait pas assez Sakura pour deviner de quelle manière elle prendrait toute cette histoire. Après tout, elle avait essayé de le séduire, et elle se rendait compte que Sasuke...

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle devait le détester, il lui avait caché ça. Quelle honte elle avait dû ressentir en apprenant qu'une autre personne faisait des avances à Naruto, que c'était un homme, et qui plus est son éditeur en chef. Dans le pire des cas, il se pouvait même qu'elle pense que lui-même était homosexuel...

Dans quelle situation il était, comment en était-il arrivé là? Il devait absolument tout éclaircir avec Sakura, qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. Il l'appréciait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste alors qu'ils se connaissaient encore à peine.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, terriblement embarrassé, et retomba dans les pupilles vertes qui le fixaient, suppliantes. Il soupira, puis murmura :

« Excuse-moi... »

Sakura secoua la tête, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas, Naruto. » elle détourna le regard « C'est moi la fautive. J'imagine que j'aurais dû tout comprendre, et puis c'est aussi moi qui te harcelait alors que tu es avec Sasuke... »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se hérissa :

« Je ne suis absolument pas avec Sasuke! »

Naruto vit les pupilles de sa collègue s'agrandir, ainsi que l'interrogation qui y planait. Il baissa la tête, se grattant la base de la nuque en tordant sa bouche en un rictus boudeur.

« Je ne suis pas avec Sasuke, répéta-t-il, plus calmement. C'est un énorme malentendu. »

Sakura cligna rapidement ses paupières, puis balbutia :

« Mais, j'ai pourtant entendu clairement... Il a dit qu'il... » elle grimaça, ayant du mal à prononcer ces mots qui la blessaient tellement « ...t'aimait? » une bouffée d'espoir la secoua. « C'était une blague, j'ai tout pris de travers, en fait? »

Naruto se ferma, et elle sut qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'ambiguïté.

« Non, tout est vrai concernant ce passage. A mon grand regret. »

Ce fut comme si une chape de plomb tombait dans l'estomac de Sakura. Elle serra les poings :

« Alors Sasuke est vraiment...

– En fait, c'est un peu particulier... » il se mit à rire nerveusement « De toute façon, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas connaître les détails. »

En relevant ses yeux, il croisa ceux bizarrement déterminés de sa collègue :

« Si. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut quoi répondre. La réponse de Sakura était tout à fait inattendue.

« ...tu tiens vraiment à savoir?

– Tout. » elle fronça les sourcils « Dans les moindres détails. »

Elle devait savoir, immédiatement. Afin qu'elle puisse comprendre la situation, et faire une croix dessus ensuite. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Sakura vit clairement Naruto hésiter, et insista :

« S'il te plaît. Je survivrai. Il faut vraiment que je sache maintenant, ensuite je ne t'en reparlerai plus. »

Le blond se mit à rosir légèrement, puis secoua la tête, faisant cahoter ses mèches blondes.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment très stupide comme histoire... et puis, c'est vieux, ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Je sais que Sasuke a dit ça, mais... »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était horriblement gêné, mais il se sentait à présent obligé de lui en parler. Et puis, il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça.

« On s'est rencontrés quand on avait 15 ans. »

Il lui narra de façon assez exhaustive leur rencontre, puis tout ce qui avait suivi. De nombreuses fois, sa mémoire lui faisait un peu défaut, puis de simples détails lui revenaient comme un boomerang. Ce fut avec un petit rire qu'il se remémora qu'il avait bel et bien essayé de lire un manga, à l'époque. Il savait bien que les planches de Toriyama Akira qu'il avait dû étudier à son arrivée ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Enfin, tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'ensuite, il avait décrété que l'un des personnages pourtant adoré de Sasuke ne lui plaisait pas, et ça s'était terminé en bagarre – une fois de plus.

Il oubliait progressivement la présence de Sakura à ses côtés, finissant par se replonger dans ces souvenirs si heureux qu'il avait eus avec Sasuke, une décennie auparavant. Seulement, tout s'était terminé ce fameux soir, sur le toit du lycée.

Il finit son récit sur cette note un peu plus grave, se sentant lui-même s'assombrir. Puis il embraya sur le présent, sur sa nouvelle rencontre avec Sasuke, jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte de qui était son patron. Puis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, et enfin ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Un long silence s'étira une fois qu'il eut déposé son point final. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Sakura, ayant peur d'entendre ce qu'elle répondrait à son histoire, de quelle façon elle réagirait. Il la laisserait dire ce qu'elle souhaitait, à moins qu'elle ne parte sans prononcer un mot.

Il la sentit remuer à ses côtés, clairement mal à l'aise. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il la vit se courber et ses épaules trembler. Ses mains toujours sur ses genoux étaient serrées sur le tissu, au point qu'une veine apparaissait.

« Je suis vraiment stupide... » l'entendit-il murmurer, la voix brisée.

Il se tourna vers elle, il se sentait réellement mal pour sa collègue. Toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas, mais elle s'y était plongée corps et âme. Et maintenant, elle apprenait la vérité qu'elle redoutait tant. Peut-être que si elle n'avait rien su, tout aurait été plus simple...

Il l'entendit rire faiblement, et renifler.

« Je crois que j'ai définitivement un problème avec les hommes... D'abord il y a le crétin d'hier, et ensuite celui que j'aime depuis des années est en fait gay... » un nouveau rire sec la secoua « J'ai vraiment un don pour me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes... »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux malgré lui. Il ne savait pas qu'elle aimait autant Sasuke. Il s'était douté d'une quelconque attirance, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui...

« Tu l'aimes réellement? » osa-t-il, le visage baissé et profondément marqué par la culpabilité.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux.

« Je crois... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus à quel instant c'est passé d'une obsession à quelque chose de bien plus fort. Mais comment pouvais-je prétendre l'aimer, je ne le connaissais même pas au final...

– Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle releva ses yeux humides vers son collègue, les pupilles agrandies et la perplexité planant sur son visage.

« Je suis ici pour en témoigner, poursuivit-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime qu'on doit connaître par cœur la personne. » il se mit à rougir en détournant les yeux « A l'époque, je ne le connaissais absolument pas, tu sais... et lui non plus. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'étrécirent, et un faible sourire vint égayer ses traits auparavant fermés.

« Tu l'aimes toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, regardant Sakura comme s'il lui était poussé trois têtes, avant de s'esclaffer nerveusement.

« Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère? Ça fait dix ans.

– Et... alors? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Il cligna des yeux, décidément hébété, et haussa le ton :

« Il n'y a que ce bâtard pour s'accrocher à quelqu'un pendant un décennie! J'ai grandi, et si je n'avais jamais revu Sasuke, toute cette histoire serait restée derrière moi comme un vague souvenir. J'aurais eu bien moins de soucis que maintenant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, s'emportant elle aussi :

« Oui mais, tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas? »

Ses yeux grands ouverts reprirent lentement leur taille initiale, et il se recula dans le canapé, tournant volontairement son visage qu'il sentait rougir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change?

– Ça change absolument tout, Naruto. Un premier amour, c'est particulier. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, retrouver par pur hasard celui que tu as aimé il y a dix ans, et pouvoir le côtoyer! Il y avait probablement une chance sur mille, même plus pour que ça arrive! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

« Je me serais bien passé de cette chance.

– Ne dis pas ça, parce que j'ai entendu chaque mot tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Tu étais heureux à cette époque, et je suis prête à parier que tu as envie de la revivre, maintenant que Sasuke et toi vous vous êtes retrouvés. C'est le destin qui vous a réunis. »

Il lâcha un rire et secoua la tête, haussant un sourcil.

« Le destin? On dirait un manga pour filles. »

Elle soupira et se leva :

« Écoute, tu sais quoi? Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. C'est plus mes affaires tout ça, ce sont les vôtres. Maintenant, je ne compte plus me mêler de votre histoire, je vous laisse régler vos problèmes à deux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, et si vous n'êtes pas fait pour vous entendre ça ne marchera pas : point barre. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts qu'elle coiffa rapidement, et un petit sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Allez, il faut travailler maintenant. Et, » elle désigna ses yeux non-maquillés et cernés « je dois m'occuper de ça ainsi que de mon cosplay. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de parler, elle s'en alla en coup de vent de la pièce, laissant son collègue songeur, et surtout avec un immense sentiment de soulagement.

* * *

« Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir une visite de toi. » ricana le directeur exécutif de la Konoha Shouten, Hatake Kakashi.

Il dévisagea longuement l'homme de quelques années son cadet, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

« Enfin, que veux-tu? Ne prend pas trop tes aises dans mon bureau, je reviens bientôt.

– Kakashi-san, arrêtez de plaisanter, je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris leva les yeux au ciel, haussant les mains :

« Je vais parfaitement bien.

– Vous avez été bardé de bombes.

– Et j'ai survécu. »

L'Uchiha insista, exaspéré :

« Si les médecins vous ont dit de rester à l'hôpital, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Alors que Kakashi soupirait longuement, Itachi l'observa du coin de l'œil, une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de ses obsidiennes. C'était bien le genre de Kakashi ça, faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux, comme s'il ne venait pas de subir une attaque qui aurait dû être traumatisante pour un être humain normalement formé.

Seulement, Kakahsi prenait ça à la rigolade, et ça l'agaçait. Il avait parlé aux badauds qui l'avaient trouvé au fond de cette ruelle sale et sombre, le torse couvert d'explosifs. Ils avaient affirmé que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, il était pâle comme la mort, bâillonné. Et surtout, le plus étonnant provenant de cet homme pourtant totalement détaché de la religion... Son visage était tourné vers le sol, ses mains croisées touchant son front.

Il priait, il priait Dieu de lui envoyer quelqu'un pour le sauver.

Et c'était là tout ce qui constituait l'inquiétude d'Itachi. Pourquoi Kakashi était-il resté là, sans bouger, à prier pour qu'on vienne le sauver? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de retirer son bâillon? Qu'est-ce que ses agresseurs avaient bien pu lui faire?

Kakashi était quelqu'un de détendu, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des blagues salaces, ou à paresser dans sa société à longueur de journée... S'il en était arrivé là, c'était forcément que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sept ans auparavant, quand Itachi avait vingt-cinq ans, Sasuke vingt, et que leur père venait de mourir. Itachi finissait ses études, ayant eu son diplôme pour devenir commercial; tandis que son frère les entamait pour y suivre des cours de littérature et commencer sa formation d'éditeur. Alors que sa famille le harcelait pour qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale, il avait été contacté par Kakashi.

A la base, ça avait été un simple rendez-vous professionnel, Kakashi lui ayant confié avoir des difficultés avec le patron actuel de l'Uchiha Shouten. Sauf que la réalité était tout autre, s'il était venu le voir c'était pour l'embaucher _lui_. Kakashi n'y croyait pas trop mais avait décidé de tenter sa chance, au cas-où.

Et ça avait fonctionné. Ravi de cette proposition et du poste plutôt important que lui offrait Kakashi, Itachi avait accepté, à condition évidemment que son frère puisse le rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait terminé ses études. Le marché avait été conclu.

Pas moins de trois ans plus tard, Sauske finissait ses années universitaires et entrait à la Konoha Shouten, pour en devenir la star montante, juste après qu'il soit parvenu à rehausser les ventes de la maison d'édition à un niveau record et à les sauver de la noyade.

Il connaissait bien l'homme qui était dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il était son bras droit depuis des années. Et surtout, il savait parfaitement quand il faisait croire, à tort, qu'il allait bien.

« Quand est-ce que vous sortirez de l'hôpital? »

Kakashi releva ses pupilles paresseuses vers lui, et haussa les épaules.

« Cet après-midi. Je n'ai aucune blessure grave, c'est idiot pour eux de me garder. Seulement, ils persistent à vouloir que je prenne une semaine de repos chez moi... » il soupira en secouant la tête.

« Vous aurez une protection de la police, j'espère? »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

« Itachi, arrête de te faire de la bile pour moi, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ceux qui m'ont fait ça ne reviendront pas, et oui : la police a pris des mesures même si je leur ai dit que c'était inutile.

– Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est inutile? commença à s'énerver Itachi. On vous a attaqué, et ce sont probablement les mêmes que ceux qui ont tué Sarutobi et tous les autres.

– Je l'ai bien compris, mais ils ne reviendront pas.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit, bon sang? »

Le directeur exécutif de la Konoha se ferma et laissa son regard dévier vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Je suis très heureux que tu te soucies à tel point pour moi, mais ça suffit maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de considération, ce qu'il s'est passé s'est passé. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Sous ses airs d'homme flegmatique, il était extrêmement fier. Il le fixa longuement, Kakashi gardant ses yeux détournés. Sa colère gonflait, Kakashi pouvait être si obstiné par moments.

« Vous allez donc faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? Mince, Kakashi, arrêtez donc cette obstination purement ridicule! Il faut que ces hommes... » il serra les dents, puis gronda : « Non, il faut que _l'Akatsuki_ paie ce qu'elle nous a fait, qu'elle paie pour tous ses crimes! Nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire!

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Te venger? »

Le dernier mot fit baisser la température de la chambre. La vengeance était le credo des Uchiha, une façon de vivre qu'il avait toujours haï mais qui était et resterait toujours dans ses gènes. Lentement, Kakashi tourna ses yeux vers son subordonné :

« Premièrement : sache que je n'ai rien vu ni entendu de particulier, je ne suis en rien une preuve de la culpabilité de l'Akatsuki. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'était attendre que la mort vienne me chercher; donc même si je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ça ne servira à rien. »

Il vit clairement Itachi vouloir lui répondre, mais poursuivit :

« Deuxièmement : nous ne nous _vengerons_ pas de l'Akatsuki. Qu'ils nous attaquent autant qu'ils veulent, nous ne succomberons pas à leur provocation. Ils ont tué des membres de l'entreprise, nous leur en voulons tous à mort, et ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait; mais nous laisserons la police se charger de tout ceci. Ils sont au courant de la situation, et feront tout pour les arrêter. »

Itachi le fixa sombrement, sa colère ne disparaissant pas.

« Vous avez terminé?

– Oui.

– Dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il. Permettez-moi de vous demander en quoi vous pouvez affirmer qu'ils ne vous feront rien? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules :

« Je l'ai deviné, rien de plus compliqué. Ils n'ont absolument rien contre moi, tout comme contre les auteurs qu'ils ont attaqué et tué. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la vengeance, c'est nous faire du mal. Ils ne reviendront pas me tuer, s'ils souhaitaient le faire ils ne m'auraient pas bardé de bombes et se seraient contentés de me tuer d'un coup de feu en plein crâne. » Itachi vit Kakashi pâlir, et ses mains se refermer sur les draps de son lit. « Ils nous narguent, ce qu'ils veulent c'est exactement ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire : qu'on se _venge_, et que contrairement à eux nous laissions des traces, et que nous perdions notre prestige.

– Et comment en être aussi sûrs? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris étira un coin de ses lèvres pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune preuve. Mais je crois en mon infaillible sens de la déduction. »

Itachi roula des yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

Un rire lui répondit, et le directeur de la Konoha secoua la tête :

« Allez, ne traîne pas plus longtemps, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je vais bien, je t'ai dit. Et rappelle-toi, ne change pas la taille de mon fauteuil, ni l'emplacement de l'écran de l'ordinateur, sinon ma colère sera terrible. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, puis sortit de la chambre en faisant un vague signe de main à son supérieur.

« Je repasserai vous voir. Je n'aimerais pas garder votre poste toute ma vie, il est affreusement ennuyant. »

* * *

Au sein de l'équipe de Uchiha Sasuke régnait la bonne humeur. Aux environs de dix heures, les autres éditeurs étaient arrivés à leur tour, et Lee était surexcité, comme à chaque fois que le cycle était terminé. Il était allé se changer, et était revenu transformé.

Il était en smoking, ou plutôt ce qui ressemblait à un costume de barman, portait des lunettes de soleil aux verres bleus et une perruque blonde. Et surtout, il gardait les sourcils froncés et semblait incroyablement... froid. Un comble pour cet éditeur si expansif et joyeux, qui se retrouvait en taciturne Heiwajima Shizuo.

Sakura avait essayé de trouver un cosplay simple à faire, mais pas non plus bâclé, et avait déniché un uniforme de lycéenne dans les cartons que Sasuke gardait dans une salle de fourniture. Elle avait réussi à se dégoter un ruban jaune à se mettre dans les cheveux, et s'était transformée en la timide Tsukasa.

Sasuke avait choisi de ne pas chercher très loin, et avait ressorti les goodies attitrées de sa série, pour se métamorphoser en Portgas D. Ace. Il portait un chapeau aux bords larges, et s'était mis torse nu... Inutile de dire que de nombreuses secrétaires s'étaient succédées pour soit-disant lui donner des dossiers ce jour-là.

Shikamaru, dans sa grande bonté, avait décidé de jouer au jeu de Lee, il était de bonne humeur, et était arrivé déguisé en Orihara Izaya, le pire ennemi du cosplay de Lee. Cet homme aux cheveux bruns courts, avait un cosplay simple mais un caractère plutôt particulier... En premier lieu, ça n'avait pas été embêtant, jusqu'à que Lee arrive et écarquille les yeux pour hurler :

« IZAAAYAAA! »

Le sourire en coin, Shikamaru s'était tourné vers lui :

« Salut, Shizu-chan. »

Lee avait tout fait pour paraître dans un colère noire, malgré le grand sourire qui traversait ses lèvres, puis avait attrapé une chaise et avait coursé le Nara... dans toute l'entreprise. Tout en continuant de hurler son nom, ça va sans dire.

Sasuke avait bien essayé de les arrêter, parce qu'il fallait tout de même qu'ils bossent, mais Lee avait décrété qu'il irait travailler à l'écart de ''cet asticot'' et s'était retrouvé à prendre quartier dans un bureau voisin, refusant de lâcher un espèce de panneau de signalisation en carton pâte.

« D'ailleurs, Naruto, lui avait dit Shikamaru. Il serait temps que tu commences le cosplay toi aussi! Nous t'avons laissé tranquille parce que tu arrivais, mais il faudra bien y passer un jour! »

Naruto s'était insurgé, puis avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il ne savait absolument pas en qui il pourrait se déguiser, et surtout qu'il avait mieux à faire.

« On te laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois, lui avait répondu Sasuke. Mais c'est une règle de l'équipe, ne crois pas que tu y échapperas. Et je te verrai bien en Kon, de Bleach. »

Sakura s'était esclaffée, s'attirant un œillade mauvaise de Naruto qui ne saisit pas la moquerie dans les paroles du brun jusqu'à qu'il fasse une rapide recherche sur internet et ne se renfrogne.

La mâtinée se passa donc dans une bonne ambiance, contrastant avec celle de la journée précédente. Les courses poursuites entre les deux protagonistes eurent le don de faire oublier à la plupart des employés la menace qui continuait de planer sur eux ainsi que la disparition de leur directeur exécutif.

Aux alentours de 12h30, Naruto décida qu'il était temps qu'il se rende chez son auteur pour leur réunion. Il salua ses collègues, voyant un Lee sur les nerfs se diriger vers le bureau tandis qu'il allait dans l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, il entendit cependant qu'on l'appelait.

« Attends, Naruto! »

Il se retourna, déjà dans la cage d'ascenseur, et haussa les sourcils en apercevant Sasuke. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, les portes se refermèrent. Un instant, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être bien important, puis dans le doute il lui envoya un mail lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. _''Ne rentre pas sans moi. Je finis vers 18h.'' _fut sa réponse.

Naruto eut une forte envie de lui répondre non, mais finit par obtempérer. S'il refusait, Sasuke lui en voudrait et ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas envie de rendre les choses entre eux encore plus compliquées.

Il plongea une main dans ses cheveux, sortant de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le métro.

Ce qui s'était produit la veille ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore dans son crâne. Lui qui croyait dur comme fer que leur histoire à lui et Sasuke était enterrée depuis des années, il doutait. Il détestait avoir à avouer ça, mais tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit l'avait touché. Énormément. Profondément. La conversation avec Sakura ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Il s'assit sur un siège dans le train presque vide, et se mit à fixer le vide, plongé dans ses pensées.

La seule chose qu'il avait voulue, la veille, c'était que Sasuke s'en aille, et arrête de dire ces choses pourtant pleines de vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter que ce puisse être vrai, que contrairement à lui, Sasuke l'aime encore.

Parce que lui, il avait fait une croix dessus. C'était passé, à présent. Sasuke, son camarade de lecture, et Uchiha-san, son patron, étaient deux personnes différentes. Et il aimait les femmes! C'est vrai que Sasuke était différent, mais quand même...

En effet, par moments la compagnie de son patron n'était pas si désagréable, et s'il y mettait un peu de bonne volonté il aurait pu redevenir l'ami de Sasuke. Seulement, en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke l'aimait bien plus qu'amicalement, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il pouvait continuer à être sous ses ordres. Et puis bon sang, à quoi pouvait penser Sasuke? Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas le droit, tout simplement.

Et plus que tout, il commençait à s'en vouloir. Ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, c'était absolument sérieux. C'était... désespéré. L'attention que lui portait Sasuke le touchait, après tout il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais...

Voilà quel était le problème. Il y avait toujours un ''mais''. Il était persuadé de ne plus aimer son vieil ami, mais à chaque fois quelque chose venait contredire ses paroles. Il se disait que cette histoire datait énormément, mais malgré tout il sentait encore quelque chose passer entre eux. Il se disait que c'était un homme, mais Sasuke avait quelque chose en plus...

Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il doutait, de façon insupportable. Lui qui avait pourtant passé des années à se dire qu'il finirait sa vie avec une femme sympa et jolie, qu'il aurait simplement des enfants et une vie tranquille; son futur s'écroulait, et il se remettait à s'imaginer avec _lui_, comme lorsqu'il avait 17 ans.

C'était dur, horriblement douloureux de se retrouver en pleine crise d'adolescence à 27 ans. Il se remettait à douter de son orientation sexuelle, bon sang! Lui qui avait essayé d'effacer cette période de sa vie, voilà qu'il s'y retrouvait plongé, à avoir l'impression que sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de _Sasuke_! Il en avait assez, de toute cette pagaille dans son crâne!

Alors quoi? Que faire? Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un boulot qu'il aimait, qui pensait vivre simplement avec une famille reformée; il se retrouvait à éditer des _mangas_, et à imaginer qu'il pourrait à nouveau aimer un _homme_?

Non, c'était impossible. Il se le refusait. Mais dans un sens, tout était si compliqué.

Il était horriblement fatigué d'avoir de telles pensées. Il voulait juste une une vie tranquille enfin... pourquoi tout devait changer? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça?

Il avait envie de retrouver Sasuke pour s'expliquer avec lui, mais pourtant son cœur se serrait quand il imaginait son éditeur en chef alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il tente quoique ce soit.

Il était perdu. Complètement perdu.

* * *

Toujours planté face aux portes de l'ascenseur à présent fermées, Sasuke observa les chiffres des étages diminuer, les poings serrés. Une vibration au niveau de sa poitrine se fit ressentir, il avait reçu un mail.

Il ouvrit rapidement le message de Naruto. Uniquement un point d'interrogation. Il lui répondit donc simplement de l'attendre avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu le retenir. Mais ils auraient tout le temps de parler en rentrant, ce soir. Encore faudrait-il que le blond ne lui claque pas sa porte au nez.

Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller la veille. Il savait que c'était encore trop tôt pour Naruto, qu'il n'accepterait pas ses sentiments aussi facilement. Seulement, il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il avait avoué des choses qu'il aurait souhaité garder pour lui. C'était Naruto qui le rendait comme ça. C'était la faute de ce crétin.

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il se remettait à agir comme lors de ses jeunes années, à cette époque où il était incapable de contrôler parfaitement ses sentiments, où il avait de nombreux rêves égoïstes, où il s'emportait à chaque pique que lui envoyait son ami.

Il avait grandi, mûri, et pouvait jeter un regard critique sur son passé, sans non plus mépriser son lui de l'époque. Il avait fait des erreurs, et les assumait. Certaines étaient plus lourdes que d'autres, pourtant il s'en acommodait comme il pouvait. Comme embrasser son meilleur ami et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, par exemple...

Non. _Ça_ avait été sa pire erreur, pas de doute à avoir dessus. En même temps, il fallait être stupide pour penser qu'un tel geste n'aurait pas de répercussions. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto aille jusqu'à déménager, mais...

Il n'avait évidemment pas pensé de manière calme et pragmatique à l'époque, ah ça non. Il avait en premier lieu pensé que Naruto ne viendrait pas pendant une journée, puis une semaine... Ensuite les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, et deux semaines plus tard : toujours pas de blond à la bibliothèque. Au final, il s'était rendu compte de la vérité toute simple en demandant à un professeur. Naruto avait quitté le lycée et la ville.

A ce moment-là, c'était la colère qui avait remplacé l'inquiétude. La douleur. La haine envers lui même, ainsi qu'envers le blond, envers ce fuyard. Seulement, il avait dû se faire une raison, après qu'il ait refusé de retourner au lycée pendant plusieurs jours, alarmant Itachi et ses parents. Il avait dû se faire à l'idée que c'était terminé et avait vainement essayé d'oublier le blond.

Seulement, c'était impossible, il le savait. Ce sourire idiot le poursuivait, que ce soit au lycée, ou bien dans ses songes, le soir venu. Dès qu'il croisait un blond dans la rue, il pensait à lui. Naruto l'obsédait.

Désespéré, il avait tout tenté pour le retrouver. Bien qu'il n'ait que son prénom, il s'était dit qu'il était assez rare pour que le nombre soit restreint et qu'il puisse être capable de le trouver. Malheureusement, dans l'immense pays qu'était le Japon, chaque nom pouvait exister en des centaines d'exemplaires, et celui de Naruto n'échappait pas à la règle.

Et dix ans plus tard, par miracle, il le retrouvait. Il ne savait même pas comment il n'avait pas pu le reconnaître sur l'instant, uniquement avec ses cicatrices si caractéristiques sur les joues. Le temps avait malheureusement fait son effet, et sans photo, les seules images qui lui restaient de Naruto étaient ses souvenirs qui s'étaient effrités après tant d'années, et surtout après qu'ils aient tant changé l'un et l'autre.

Et rien ne s'était modifié entre eux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait recommencé à agir comme lui dictait son instinct, son cœur.

Naruto lui faisait perdre ses moyens, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis des années. Sauf que les différences étaient là : à l'époque, il aurait tout fait pour nier ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que le blond lui retourne ses sentiments, enfin, après tant d'années.

Bon Dieu, qu'il crevait de le retrouver. Il avait l'impression que Naruto était à la fois tout proche et inaccessible. Pour le retrouver, il lui suffisait de traverser son palier, seulement celui qui l'attendait n'était pas encore prêt à l'aimer.

Il souhaitait tellement retrouver enfin ce qui lui faisait défaut et qu'il attendait depuis dix ans.

D'un geste rageur, il referma son portable et retourna dans la salle de travail. Seulement, au moment où il passa les paravents, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa seule collègue, et un bien mauvais souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils parleraient. Naruto n'était pas là, c'était l'instant ou jamais.

« Sakura, suis-moi. »

Elle essayait d'empêcher Lee de sauter sur Shikamaru; et la surprise la fit lâcher ce dernier qui bondit sur le Nara en hurlant. Presque mécaniquement, elle quitta la salle de travail, tandis ''Shizuo'' tabassait consciencieusement ''Izaya'' de son panneau en carton.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Sakura gardait la tête haute, n'était pas en pleine panique ou bien en proie à la timidité. Elle marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé, comme si c'était elle qui l'avait convoqué et non le contraire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même débarras que lors de leur dernière discussion, à la différence près que Sakura était en totale confiance.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Uchiha-san? lui demanda-t-elle, son sourire toujours en place. C'est à propos d'hier? »

Sasuke fondit son regard dans le sien, qui ne cillait pas et était totalement alerte, ni troublé ni méprisant.

« Je tiens à te prévenir. Je t'interdis de parler d'hier à qui que ce soit. »

Ses commissures revinrent à leur place originelles, mais elle restait calme.

« Je ne dirais rien, répondit-elle avec assurance. J'ai compris que j'ai dépassé les limites, et je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne vous causerai plus de tort à vous ou bien Naruto. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Difficile à croire. Il était dans cette société depuis bien des années, et il savait que Sakura n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement.

« Tu vas donc cesser ton petit manège avec moi? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Sakura lâcha un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« En effet. J'ai bien compris que je n'ai de toute façon pas les attributs nécessaires pour vous plaire. »

La condescendance de sa voix le contrariait. Surtout ses insinuations douteuses, elles ne lui plaisaient absolument pas.

« Évite ce genre de suppositions, répondit-il froidement. Je ne suis pas homosexuel. »

Elle secoua la main, toujours aussi arrogante.

« Oui, et les femmes ne vous plaisent pas non plus, j'ai saisi l'information. Vous êtes Narutosexuel, je l'ai compris. »

Sasuke s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Est-ce qu'elle le cherchait? Malgré tout, son sourire se dissipa, et elle se replongea dans les yeux de patron.

« De toute façon, pas besoin de jouer à ce jeu en prenant vos airs de grand patron, Uchiha-san, soupira-t-elle. J'ai parlé avec Naruto ce matin et tout est réglé.

– Vraiment? » il était peu convaincu.

« En effet, je lui ai assuré que je vous laisserai tranquille. »

Sakura était bien trop décontractée pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Il faisait appel à son instinct. Et son instinct lui murmurait que la débilité congénitale de Naruto avait encore fait des siennes, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle paraissait si confiante.

« Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te parle en tant que patron, n'est-ce pas?

– Je voulais dire que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être si formel, c'est tout. »

Fronçant un sourcil, il s'approcha d'elle et sentit bel et bien que ses épaules se tendirent légèrement. Au moins, il était fixé, il avait toujours la même supériorité sur elle et elle n'oubliait pas sa place.

« Alors je vais te parler en tant que Sasuke, celui dont tu as essayé d'infiltrer la vie privée. Qu'est-ce que Naruto t'as dit ce matin, exactement? »

Elle leva les sourcils, semblant vraisemblablement surprise, mais haussa finalement les épaules.

« Il m'a raconté votre histoire à tous les deux. »

Dans le mille.

« Et je ne vois pas ce qui vous gênerait, Uchiha-san, poursuivit-elle. C'était plutôt mignon. »

Il tâcha d'empêcher une mine totalement ahurie de se peindre sur ses traits. Mignon?

Leur amitié s'était forgée au fil de plusieurs années durant lesquelles ils avaient lu, côte à côte. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelle conversation, il l'avait aimé en silence sans montrer une réelle affection si ce n'est dans son regard.

« J'ai du mal saisir en quoi notre relation pouvait l'être. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Puis se mit à rire, longtemps, aussi bien que quand elle se remit, Sasuke la fusillait du regard.

« Je ne parlais pas de votre passé... Mais de vous. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut imparable : ses yeux s'agrandirent pour devenir tout ronds.

« Pardon? hoqueta-t-il

– Il m'a raconté ce que vous lui aviez dit hier soir. »

A cet instant, si sa famille n'était pas connue pour son légendaire sang-froid et sa maîtrise de soi, probablement aurait-il immédiatement poussé un cri d'outrage, et téléphoné au blond qu'il aurait longuement enguirlandé. Bon sang, on avait pas idée de raconter ce genre de choses privées!

Ses traits se plissèrent sous la colère et il détourna les yeux avec fureur, retenant durement le sang qui montait à ses joues.

« Quel crétin...

– Ce n'est rien, Uchiha-san, vous savez ça a touché Naruto. Et je trouve ça adorable. »

Il la fusilla du regard, serrant les poings.

« A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre? » lui demanda-t-il sèchement, tonnant chaque mot.

Elle le fixa longuement, et il se mit à redouter ce que cet imbécile de blond avait bien pu lui raconter d'autre. Finalement, elle murmura :

« Il vous aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Il gronda :

« Arrête immédiatement de te moquer de moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

– Je ne plaisante pas. C'est la principale chose que j'ai déduit de notre conversation. »

Les traits soigneusement maîtrisés de l'Uchiha se froissèrent légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu déduises des choses de notre relation, tu as dit que tu ne t'en occuperais plus. Si tu n'es pas capable de me dire simplement ce que t'as raconté Naruto comme idioties, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Il était plus froid que d'habitude, il le savait. Seulement, il avait vraiment besoin de la remettre à sa place et lui rappeler une énième fois que son histoire à lui et à son collègue ne la concernait plus.

Seulement, l'éditrice au lieu d'être pétrifiée ou de détourner le regard se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai parlé avec Naruto. Je lui ai demandé s'il vous aimait, et c'était effectivement le cas il y a plusieurs années. Sinon, il ne m'a rien dit d'autre qui me vienne à l'esprit. »

Partiellement rassuré, il opina et tourna les talons mais l'entendit ajouter quand il fut sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous savez, je vous aimais vraiment. »

Elle fixa longuement son dos, même s'il ne se retourna pas.

« Maintenant que j'ai enfin tout compris, je vous assure que je ne vais plus rien tenter envers vous ou Naruto. Je ne compte plus m'interposer dans vos affaires. Et j'espère de tout cœur que ça marchera entre vous. »

Il laissa ses sourcils s'élever légèrement.

« On retourne travailler.

– Oui. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle le suivit en dehors de la pièce, tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, toutes évidemment tournées vers un certain blond.

Alors ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille ne l'avait pas dégoûté, ni même énervé. Ça l'avait touché. Savoir ça lui enlevait un poids du ventre, et il avait encore plus envie de retrouver son voisin maintenant.

Mais c'était trop tôt. Après dix ans, Naruto n'était pas encore capable de retrouver ses sentiments. Il devrait y faire face, et trouver quelque chose pour y remédier, et surtout regagner la confiance du blond.

* * *

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et un peu d'alcool s'en échappa, tandis que Naruto, Gaara et Kiba trinquaient à la gloire de ce dernier, qui était entré dans la dernière année de son école de vétérinaire avant d'obtenir son diplôme.

« A Kiba, futur piqueur de chiens! s'exclama Naruto, les joues rosées par la douce ivresse de l'alcool qui commençait à l'envahir.

– On trinque aussi à la tienne, Naruto. » lui rappela Gaara, un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il apporta son verre à ses lèvres.

Fier comme un coq, Naruto leva la tête et se mit à rire doucement.

« C'est vrai ça, dit Kiba. C'est le premier tome que tu vends en tant qu'éditeur de manga! Ça aussi, ça se fête!

– Surtout quand on demande déjà une réimpression après seulement une semaine de mise en marché. » lui rappela le blond, décidé à abandonner sa modestie pour fêter cet instant.

Les trois amis rirent de concert, puis replongèrent dans leur conversation.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la parution du premier chapitre du manga ''Naruto'' dont la popularité ne rendait pas peu fier son éditeur. En effet, si au début la réception avait été un peu difficile, par la suite les ventes avaient grimpé jusqu'à arriver à la troisième place du classement dans le magazine, concurrençant de près le tenant du Premier titre, ''One Piece'' ainsi que le second ''Death Note''.

Ces deux mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle, Naruto ne les ayant vraiment pas vu passer. Contrairement à son entrée dans la société qui avait été assez longue et difficile, que ce soit par la nouveauté du travail ou bien à cause d'un certain éditeur en chef, l'ambiance s'était calmée et une sorte de train-train quotidien s'était formé.

Sasuke et lui se contentaient de se rendre au travail ensemble le matin, et de rentrer le soir. Le tout entrecoupé de quelques rares conversations, et surtout plus aucune allusion de la part du brun qui était devenu étrangement sage et amical. S'il s'en était méfié au début, il avait fini par croire que Sasuke s'était tout bonnement fait une raison. Quand à ses interrogations, elles subsistaient sans pour autant devenir insupportable à gérer.

Ce qui était le plus inquiétant était l'Akatsuki, ou plutôt l'arrêt si brusque des meurtres qui avaient entouré l'entreprise et fait le tour de Tokyo en seulement quelques jours. Maintenant que plus rien ne se produisait, la police était sur ses gardes, redoutant le moment où ils reviendraient à la charge et bien décidée à arrêter les coupables à cet instant. Mais en attendant, ils vivaient paisiblement, au fil des cycles qui se répétaient chaque semaine et auxquels il avait commencé à avoir l'immense joie de participer...

En premier lieu, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les auteurs de mangas puissent être si mauvais à organiser leur temps. C'en devenait insupportable surtout quand les imprimeurs s'impatientaient. Alors des fois, ils rendaient leurs travaux à l'heure, mais la mauvaise humeur de ses collègues était contagieuse...

Malgré tout, il était parvenu à une chose durant ces deux mois : le cosplay. Même s'il respectait ses collègues et leur envie d'en porter, il avait définitivement posé son veto. C'était hors de question qu'il s'habille en personnage de manga, il travaillait déjà très bien sans. S'en était suivi une violente dispute entre lui et Sasuke en pleine journée de crise, mais l'Uchiha n'avait rien pu faire. Plus têtu que Naruto, il ne connaissait pas.

« Au fait Gaara, comment ça se passe à la Suna? »

Le roux se renfrogna imperceptiblement, etbut une gorgée.

« Rien de nouveau, nous n'avons pas été recontactés par l'Akatsuki ou ce Deidara. Certains employés ont voulu démissionner par peur, mais vu qu'il ne s'est plus rien passé... » il secoua la tête « Bref, rien de particulier. »

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête, et reposa son verre.

Gaara lui avait fait part de la visite impromptue d'un des directeurs de l'Akatsuki, et à défaut de le mettre en colère, ça l'avait profondément marqué. Et malgré que le "message" de l'Akatsuki ait fait parler beaucoup de gens à la Konoha, personne n'avait démissionné.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que veulent ces types, grogna-t-il. Ils s'étaient tenus à carreau pendant plusieurs années d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, pourquoi ils reviendraient maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire? Et pourquoi ils disparaissent si soudainement? »

Gaara ferma les yeux, soupirant, tandis que Kiba mâchonnait un gressin.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils le font justement pour ça? »

Les deux éditeurs se retournèrent vers l'étudiant, les yeux ronds. En voyant leurs airs sceptiques, il expliqua :

« Si j'ai bien compris, en deux semaines ils s'en sont pris à deux personnes. Avant ça, c'était trois, et qui n'étaient séparées que de quelques semaines. A mon avis, ils voulaient que la police ainsi que vous compreniez que ce n'étaient pas des coïncidences, et s'ils se sont arrêtés c'est pour mieux vous prendre par surprise plus tard. » il croqua dans son bâtonnet et marmonna : « J'te conseille de faire gaffe, avec ces types tu peux t'attendre à tout. »

Naruto et Gaara semblaient absolument subjugués, une fois que Kiba eut fini de parler. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna :

« Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie? »

Les anciens collègues se dévisagèrent longuement, les sourcils haussés, puis se retournèrent vers l'étudiant :

« Non, justement, ce que tu dis est totalement logique, souffla Naruto, impressionné. Moi qui croyait que t'avais que deux neurones...

– Hé! s'écria le brun. J'te rappelle que les études de vétérinaire sont les plus longues et les plus difficiles, et que je viens justement de passer le concours! »

Naruto s'excusa platement, un sourire gêné étirant ses lèvres, tandis que Gaara reprenait son verre et murmurait :

« C'est vrai, c'est évident après tout. Les chiens sont réputés pour être des animaux intelligents.

– Ceci explique cela, accorda Naruto.

– Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le chien!? » s'époumona l'étudiant, rouge de rage.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il était 23h passé, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Les nemus du chapitre 14 devaient être arrivés dans la soirée, et il devrait les rendre corrigés d'ici le lendemain midi. Heureusement, il avait fait attention à ne boire que modérément, surtout que les derniers chapitres portaient sur le premier combat contre un ennemi que les ninjas dudit manga avaient rencontré. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec la façon de rendre un combat dynamique, et donc sa concentration serait de mise.

Une fois chez lui, il se rendit immédiatement près de son fax pour y découvrir les planches encore à l'état de brouillon, et les lut rapidement, posé sur son canapé. Il sourit en apercevant la dernière page, étalée sur l'ensemble de la feuille A3 habituellement divisée en deux. La dernière scène était excellente, Kishimoto-sensei avait bien travaillé. Il sortit donc avec enthousiasme son stylo rouge.

Seulement, après avoir passé une demi-heure sur les 19 pages qui se remplissaient de rouge au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, il se mit à douter. Ce n'était pas les premières planches qu'il corrigeait, mais il hésitait énormément ce coup-ci. Il avait pourtant dessoûlé, son esprit était clair.

Non, c'était cette histoire avec l'Akatsuki qui lui prenait la tête, il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Lui qui avait cru que les meurtres s'étaient arrêtés définitivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter sa propre bêtise.

Soupirant longuement, il passa ses mains sur son visage et abandonna ses planches sur sa table basse pour aller prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau chaude et purificatrice le tirerait de ses pensées pour qu'il puisse se mettre à travailler sérieusement.

L'eau brûlante tomba sur ses épaules nouées par le stress des derniers jours. Durant le cycle précédent, les imprimeurs avaient été particulièrement durs, la pression avait été de mise et la semaine l'avait épuisé. A cet instant, il rêvait de pouvoir avoir du temps libre et d'en profiter pour manger une pizza devant la télé, à regarder les DVD's qu'il avait acheté dernièrement et qui s'amassaient sans qu'il ait le temps de les visionner. Seulement, il devait travailler.

Il arrosa son visage, décontractant lentement ses épaules, puis se lava sommairement, défaisant au passage quelques nœuds dans ses cheveux. Il avait une furieuse envie d'abandonner son boulot, maintenant, et de glander jusqu'à une heure du matin. Mais il était un adulte responsable, et s'il ne rendait pas ses planches à son auteur le lendemain, ça lui retomberait dessus. Et autant les finir maintenant pour faire la grasse-mâtinée le lendemain.

Soudainement, il entendit une porte claquer, et sursauta. Un cri retentit dans son appartement, qu'il ne comprit pas à cause de l'écoulement de la douche, et il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il coupa rapidement l'eau, sortit de la cabine et attrapa une serviette, s'armant aussi de la première chose qu'il trouva à savoir une bouteille de shampoing.

La serviette nouée autour de sa taille, il sortit prudemment de sa salle de bain, le cœur battant en n'entendant plus rien. Il fit quelques pas dans son couloir, tandis que les mots de Kiba se répétaient en écho dans son esprit.

_J'te conseille de faire gaffe, avec ces types tu peux t'attendre à tout_.

Il déglutit lentement, sentant une goutte de sueur glacée rouler sur sa peau déjà trempée, et resserra sa prise sur son _arme_. Il s'apprêtait à demander qui était là, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna en envoyant valser sa précieuse bouteille contre le front de l'individu.

« PUTAIN, vous êtes QUI, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous voulez quoi, et puis MERDE qu'est-ce qu- ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme jamais, quand il vit qui était son _visiteur_, et il hurla jetant sa bouteille au sol :

« Merde, fait chier, SASUKE! »

Le brun lâcha un faible sifflement, se tenant le front et le regard noir :

« C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça, crétin!

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! hurla-t-il, la panique le secouant encore.

– Ça t'arrive jamais de lire tes mails!? lui répondit-il sur le même ton, véritablement furieux.

– QUOI!? s'époumona-t-il. De quoi tu parles! »

Le brun baissa sa main, lâchant son front meurtri, et répliqua plus calmement, bien que la colère soit bel et bien visible sur ses traits.

« Je t'ai envoyé un _mail_, te disant de me laisser un message quand tu arriverais! En me rendant compte que t'étais toujours pas là, je suis allé jusqu'à ta porte, et elle était _ouverte_! J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'allais te trouver mort! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, interloqués :

« Mort?

– Oui, mort! répéta Sasuke, exaspéré. C'était exactement pareil lorsqu'on a retrouvé Sarutobi! Tu te rends compte d'à quel point j'ai eu peur, espèce de crétin! Apprends à regarder ton portable! »

Naruto se remit à froncer les sourcils, perdant son air surpris pour recommencer à crier :

« Ohé, arrête deux secondes les insultes, enfoiré! T'as pas entendu que je prenais ma douche, peut-être?

– Justement, j'ai cru pendant un moment que ton meurtrier était en train de _nettoyer_ la scène de crime! »

Naruto poussa un râle de fureur, aplatissant sa main sur son front, puis tâcha de reprendre son calme.

« En tout cas, _oui_, je vais bien, _merci_ de t'être inquiété, et ne rentre _PLUS jamais_ chez moi comme ça! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je retourne me doucher alors vas-t-en!

– Ne compte pas là-dessus! » il se détourna et partit en direction du salon.

« Quoi? Tu plaisantes! s'exclama Naruto en le suivant en courant.

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire, siffla-t-il. Et maintenant, habille-toi, je t'attends, débile. »

Naruto baissa ses yeux sur son torse encore luisant et humide, et retourna s'enfermer avec humeur dans sa salle de bain, claquant la porte le plus fort possible.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon, des vêtements sur le dos et les yeux jetant des éclairs. En voyant que Sasuke avait _son_ téléphone dans les mains – sans aucune gêne apparente il fallait le préciser – il traversa furieusement la pièce pour lui arracher son portable.

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout! siffla-t-il

– Kishimoto-sensei t'a appelé, génie. Et dis toi que j'ai bien fait de répondre, il voulait te dire qu'un des assistants est malade, qu'ila refilé sa grippe à toute l'équipe et donc qu'il aura besoin de plus de temps pour dessiner le chapitre dans sa version finale. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux :

« Merde, comment on va faire?

– Très simple. Il m'a dit qu'il y arriverait si tu lui renvoyais les planches dans moins d'une heure. »

Le blond se sentit blêmir.

« Pardon? Je n'aurais jamais assez de temps.

– Comment ça? »

Il détourna les yeux et grogna :

« Disons que j'ai à peine abordé la page 8... »

Sasuke le dévisagea longuement, la fureur lisible dans ses pupilles sombres. Lentement, elles roulèrent jusqu'au manuscrit qui était posé sur la table basse, puis il secoua la tête.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'assit à l'endroit où Naruto était une bonne demi-heure auparavant et lut les planches à une vitesse fulgurante. L'habitude lui permettait cette rapidité extrême et ce fut avec cette même vivacité que Naruto tiqua :

« Attends, donc tu as répondu sur _mon_ portable?

– Tu es long à la détente, lui répondit laconiquement Sasuke, prenant le stylo rouge sur la table basse en fronçant les sourcils, désapprobateur. Et je ne vais pas faire tout ton travail à ta place. »

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, puis il s'assit aux côtés de son supérieur.

« J'espère simplement qu'il ne s'est pas fait de fausses idées...

– J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. »

Irrité, Naruto arracha des mains de l'Uchiha quelques planches et s'y attela. Il se concentra d'abord sur les emplacements de bulles qui lui paraissaient un peu précaires, ainsi que sur les dialogues qui pouvaient être raccourcis. Afin d'économiser de l'encre, les imprimeurs préféraient toujours que les textes soient plus courts, c'était ainsi, et selon le type de manga il y avait une limite de caractères à ne pas dépasser dans un chapitre.

Quand il finit cette partie, il se concentra sur l'aspect visuel de la bataille, et vit du coin de l'œil que Sasuke avait déjà terminé, rangé la table basse auparavant en fouillis, et l'observait en pleine correction.

« Si tu as terminé, tu peux rentrer-

– Je veux voir comment tu t'y prends. »

Naruto plissa les yeux et glissa, mauvais :

« Tu doutes encore de mes capacités?

– Non, de ta rapidité. Tu devrais être capable d'aller bien plus vite lors de tes corrections. Tu sais que normalement, les éditeurs se rendent simplement chez leur auteur, lisent les nemus et lui disent ce qu'i corriger en une réunion d'une demi-heure? Nous faisons différemment car je pense que s'en occuper nous même en utilisant plusieurs heures garantit une meilleure qualité du story-board, mais il ne faut pas que tu doives plancher dessus toute une nuit. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était arrivé, il voyait ses collègues recevoir leurs nemus en pleine journée et s'en occuper rapidement, mais lui avait le plus souvent voulu s'occuper de ces corrections le soir... C'était une méthode de travail, en fait c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dans son ancien poste, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

« Je vais essayer... bougonna-t-il. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les combats. »

Il s'insulta intérieurement pour s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement et demander de l'aide – implicitement – à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa et lui prit ses planches pour les lire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te bloque? Les angles de vues, les cases ou bien autre chose? »

Naruto grimaça, ayant du mal à pointer son problème du doigt, et finit par prendre une planche.

« Là, par exemple. On voit au tour à tour les visages de chacun des personnages. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, que c'est incomplet. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça vient, si c'est le dessin, le texte ou bien autre chose qui empêche la dynamique de se ressentir. »

Le brun observa la planche avec attention, et hocha la tête :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais ça me paraît simple, et tu l'as pointé du doigt. Il y a trop de plans sur les visages. Quand il s'agit d'un personnage à la fois, ça ne pose aucun problème mais à partir du moment où la page en est remplie, ça casse le rythme. Et ici, » il pointa une autre case « on y voit le visage ravi de Zabuza disant ''Adieu'' à Sasuke après qu'il l'ait blessé. » il fit une petite grimace, gêné de faire appel à son propre nom « Je pense qu'une page remplie de visages n'est pas nécessaire. De mon avis, il faudrait au contraire montrer la scène en vue d'ensemble, pour montrer les positions de chacun et renforcer l'atmosphère angoissante. »

Naruto hocha la tête, et pointa du doigt la dernière case. Il se rapprocha de l'autre éditeur, complètement plongé dans son travail, finissant par se coller à son épaule droite.

« D'ailleurs, ici ce ne serait pas mieux de ne rien mettre? Juste un blanc, ou un plan sur l'herbe, avec le ''Multi-clonage'' juste derrière? »

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes, s'étant tendu à l'instant où leurs épaules s'étaient rencontrées. Seulement, après un petit blanc, il se relâcha et resta collé au blond qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur proximité.

« Oui, ça peut marcher, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

– Ou bien une case totalement en noir, je pense que ça serait mieux. » reprit Naruto, le notant juste ensuite sur le papier.

Ses yeux noirs restèrent longuement sur son subordonné, la chaleur contre son bras ne disparaissant pas. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de le voir en plein travail. Sa mine concentrée lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses corrections avait vraiment quelque chose... d'attirant.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, tout comme il n'avait jamais su définir d'où venait son amour pour Naruto. Après tout, avant que ces sentiments contradictoires ne l'assaillent, il était tout de même persuadé de le détester, sinon de le considérer comme il considérait les autres : c'est-à-dire rien. Mais il avait commencé à ressentir tout cela, ça l'avait vraiment perturbé à l'époque, et aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de se demander _comment_...

Comment ce simple adolescent était devenu _ceci _à ses yeux? Comment en était-il arrivé à l'aimer autant, et surtout aussi profondément, au point que cet amour persiste durant des années?

Il n'avait pas de réponse, mais au final ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant, et ce qu'il voulait maintenant. La présence du blond à ses côtés, qu'elle soit amicale, ou bien plus...

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais avoir quelque chose à me dire. »

Sasuke émergea de ses pensées et cligna des yeux, décontenancé. Naruto semblait avoir fini son travail. Leurs épaules étaient encore collées, pourtant Naruto ne bougeait pas.

Cette pression contre son épaule gauche, Naruto ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis tellement de temps, et elle faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser.

Il avait beau répéter que Sasuke l'énervait, qu'il voulait qu'il parte, la vérité était tout autre. Il avait beau s'être fait des amis depuis le temps, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un. La présence de Sasuke, quand ils se contentaient de discuter sans animosité, était agréable.

Se mentir était inutile, ses interrogations des derniers mois étaient suffisamment embêtantes pour qu'il s'en rende compte et arrête de se voiler la face. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sasuke. Par contre, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il l'avait compris.

Et, pour le moment, il voulait simplement agir selon ses envies. Et il avait envie de rester à côté de Sasuke.

« Ah ça. » Sasuke leva les épaules « Un simple prétexte pour rester.

– Ça je l'avais compris, mais je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

« Comme ça.

– T'es grave, Uchiha. J'espère que c'était sans arrières pensées. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil :

« Tu crois que je serais capable de ça?

– Absolument, enfoiré. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

« Peut-être. Mais tu fais fausse route, si j'ai cherché à rester, c'était uniquement pour t'emmerder. Tu m'as énervé tout à l'heure.

– C'était réciproque.

– Dans tous les cas, sache que le fait que tu étais uniquement en serviette n'a pas motivé mon envie de rester. Qu'on soit clairs là-dessus. »

Sceptique, Naruto haussa un sourcil. Pourtant, il resta immobile.

« Et donc? fit l'Uzumaki après un long blanc. Est-ce que tu vas me dire que ''si c'était un autre jour, alors peut-être que ça aurait pu être le cas''? »

L'éditeur en chef retint un rire, tandis que Naruto faisait une petite grimace.

« Je l'ai pensé aussi fort?

– T'es qu'un enfoiré, mêlé à un pervers. » répliqua Naruto en un grognement sans épiloguer son sarcasme. Ce genre de choses, par contre, il pouvait s'en passer.

« C'est ça. » soupira-t-il, peu touché par l'insulte.

Les yeux bleus l'analysèrent longuement, cherchant à trouver le moindre élément qui pourrait trahir son supérieur, mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut l'air suffisant et décidément indéchiffrable qu'il affichait à longueur de temps.

C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait _pas_ quand il se retrouvait avec Sasuke : que celui-ci décide de reparler de ce qu'il ressentait, même pour plaisanter. Pour le moment, il ne voulait rien d'autre que parler tranquillement, comme si jamais rien ne s'était déroulé entre eux. Il finit par bougonner :

« Tu comptes camper ici?

– Si tu commençais par envoyer les planches à Kishimoto-sensei, ça serait déjà pas mal. »

Ce rappelant soudainement l'urgence de son travail, Naruto rassembla les feuillets couverts de rouge et courut vers le fax, écrivant un rapide mot à l'attention de son auteur.

« Pendant que j'y suis, rentre chez toi, Sasuke, je ne plaisante pas. Il est bientôt une heure du mat'.

– Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de quinze heures de sommeil. » lui répondit-il, hautain.

Fronçant ses sourcils blonds, il rétorqua un très mature ''gnagnagna'' et s'affaira près de la machine vrombissante. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

« T'es borné, lui dit Naruto.

– Ça, ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi, crétin.

– Je ne suis pas crétin! C'est toi le crétin, connard!

– Quelle maturité, c'est impressionnant. »

Il se rassit avec humeur à côté de son ancien ami et soupira, lassé :

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Le temps n'était plus à l'ironie, Sasuke le comprit. Il réalisait que Naruto était tout à fait sérieux et que s'il ne lui répondait pas, il l'expulserait lui-même. Il avait beau apprécier sa présence, il n'avait pas non plus toute la nuit, et aurait aimé aller se coucher. Ses pupilles azures étaient totalement déterminées, et ne plaisantaient pas.

« Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas arrêté de t'aimer comme par magie, n'est-ce pas? »

La surprise se lit sur le visage hâlé du blond, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient lentement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

« J'y ai pensé, murmura-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que je n'y croyais qu'à moitié.

– J'ai compris que j'avais agi bien trop brutalement, et que tu n'étais pas capable de retrouver les sentiments que tu avais eus à mon égard aussi facilement que moi. Je te laisse donc du temps pour que tout ça revienne, et je prends mon mal en patience. »

Un agacement léger tira ses traits, et il ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

« Arrête de te faire des illusions, Sasuke. C'est énervant, je t'ai dit que je ne ressentais plus-

– On verra bien d'ici quelques semaines qui aura raison, répondit-il simplement.

– Ça ne me plaît pas de te voir t'accrocher à ce que tu aimerais prendre pour la réalité. Ce que je ressentais il y a dix ans n'a plus d'importance, que ça ait été fort ou non. Dix ans, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas une affaire de point de vue, c'est un immense laps de temps, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

Le brun plongea ses yeux dans les siens, absolument pas troublé.

« Dans ce cas, je serais ton ami, si c'est le seul moyen pour que je reste à tes côtés. Mais je ne partirai pas, Naruto. Je t'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour me contenter d'abandonner maintenant. »

Le blond garda longuement ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke s'accrochait si fort à lui alors qu'il ne le méritait peut-être pas. D'un côté, il voulait la même chose que lui. Mais l'avouer à voix haute... il n'était pas prêt de le faire.

« Fais comme tu le souhaites. Comme tu dis, on verra bien qui abandonnera la premier.

– Je ne perds jamais à ce genre de jeu, je dois te prévenir.

– Et pourtant, je serais l'exception à cette règle. »

Sasuke sourit doucement, amusé, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être naïf. Tu crois que tu réussiras à m'échapper, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas essayé de te séduire. Tu verras quand ça sera le cas, si les femmes m'aiment autant sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit, imagine ce que ça fera si j'y mets du mien.

– La modestie ne t'étouffe pas à ce que je vois, commenta Naruto, blasé. Et je ne suis pas une femme.

– Encore heureux. »

Naruto soupira, dépité, quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Étonné, il prit l'appareil, fit signe à Sasuke de se taire et l'ouvrit :

« Allô? »

Il se leva pour commencer à s'éloigner dans la pièce, sous le regard sombre de Sasuke.

« Tu vas bien? » il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel son interlocuteur répondit. « Demain? Ah, d'accord. …Quoi? Mais pourquoi elle fait ça? »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en entendant le pronom féminin qu'avait utilisé Naruto, et sentit quelque chose tordre son estomac.

« Je ne peux pas, je travaille demain! » poursuivit le blond, semblant vraiment embêté et commençant à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« … » il écarquilla les yeux et s'écria : « Préviens-la toi-même! … Hein?… Allô? » il observa son combiné quelques secondes, avant de remettre le téléphone à son oreille « Hey! Neji! » il siffla et observa l'écran, pestant contre son homologue qui venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke, commençant déjà à taper un nouveau numéro.

« Je dois le rappeler. Rentre chez toi maintenant, je vais me coucher de toute façon. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, décontenancé.

« C'est qui ce type?

– Ça te regarde? »

Son regard était significatif, si bien que Sasuke capitula. Il sortit de l'appartement, faisant un petit signe d'au revoir au blond.

* * *

« Sakura, quel plaisir de te revoir. »

L'éditrice retint un gémissement dégoûté en entendant la voix doucereuse et faussement aimable de Sai. Le jeune homme s'assit devant elle, qui était attablée dans un restaurant familial d'un grand centre commercial de Tokyo. Il avait une pochette sous le bras, qu'il posa sur la table entre eux deux.

« Ton patron n'est pas là? maugréa-t-elle.

– Non, il va falloir te contenter de moi, aujourd'hui. »

Elle soupira, puis sortit un dossier de son attaché-case, dans lequel elle se plongea.

« Depuis la séance de dédicaces, les ventes ont fortement augmenté, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il faut maintenant mettre en place le projet de promotion sur le prochain manga à venir, et faire un peu médiatiser la sortie du film.

– Parce qu'il y aura un film? » s'étonna Sai, cachant difficilement son enthousiasme.

Elle poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien dit : « Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait un genre d'étalage assez voyant pour que les clients viennent voir ce qui s'y trouve dès qu'ils entrent dans la boutique. Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas douée pour faire ce genre de plan, et faire appel à un professionnel nous reviendrait cher...

– Je peux m'en occuper. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, se redressant de la pile de papiers sous son nez.

« Comment ça? Tu t'y connais?

– Un peu. Je suis étudiant en art, ainsi que peintre. »

Elle battit des paupières, ébahie.

« Vraiment... Ce serait pratique dans ce cas. Quand crois-tu pouvoir t'en charger?

– Ce sera l'affaire d'une semaine maximum. »

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Quelques instants plus tard, une révélation la traversa néanmoins :

« Attends, tu es étudiant?

– Oui. » répondit-il docilement.

Elle grimaça, et tenta :

« Tu... Tu as quel âge, exactement? »

Il lui sourit, toujours aussi faux.

« 21 ans. »

Elle renversa sa tasse de café, manquant ruiner son dossier qui fut écarté rapidement. Jurant entre ses dents, elle prit des serviettes en papier et commença à éponger la mare de café qui s'était formée pendant qu'elle s'affolait intérieurement.

21 ans. Presque neuf ans de moins qu'elle. Oui, il n'y avait plus à douter, ça avait été une très grosse bêtise, il y a deux mois. Quand elle pensait que, un an plus tôt, elle aurait été une criminelle...

En attendant, plus rien ne se produirait avec le brun, donc aucune peur à avoir. Même si elle en avait terminé avec Sasuke, ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de tenter sa chance avec Sai. Il était mignon, mais restait avant tout un sacré hypocrite, et elle n'oubliait certainement pas de quelle façon il l'avait insultée.

Malgré tout, ils étaient ressortis ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Et jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée, à pouvoir parler d'un sujet dans lequel ils travaillaient tous les deux. Même si Sai était Sai, et avait parfois des facettes vraiment gonflantes, il n'en restait pas moins plutôt amical. Mais elle n'imaginait absolument rien qui pourrait ressortir de ces petites soirées de temps à autre. Ils n'avaient fait que dîner, et elle ne comptait pas coucher avec lui une nouvelle fois. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son âge, elle était d'autant plus fixée. Et puis, elle n'était toujours pas prête à trouver quelqu'un d'autre et peut-être se caser.

Après qu'elle ait décidé de faire totalement une croix sur Sasuke, elle aurait souhaité se confier à quelqu'un, seulement il avait été clair : n'en parler à personne. Elle avait donc dû calmer la furie en laquelle s'était transformée Ino, lui expliquant tant bien que mal que tout était arrangé et que Naruto lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient simplement amis, et enfin qu'elle s'était fait une raison pour abandonner son amourette ridicule. Malheureusement, la pilule n'était pas bien passée, et Ino avait certainement senti le mensonge.

Aussi, les choses s'étaient surtout bien améliorées avec Naruto. De son côté, lui dévoiler la vérité lui avait fait un bien fou, et ils avaient pu se tisser une amitié plutôt solide. Certes, il ne lui parlait pas de lui et Sasuke parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler, mais elle lui avait confié que s'il le souhaitait, elle l'écouterait et le conseillerait, sans trop s'en mêler.

Il était vraiment amical, parfois un peu gauche, mais très chaleureux. Il s'était intégré sans problèmes dans leur équipe d'édition, malgré qu'il refuse de porter un cosplay. Et, sans que ça l'étonne beaucoup, Sasuke le lui avait accordé un peu facilement.

Si Lee n'y voyait que du feu, le comportement de Sasuke et Naruto avait un peu fait tiquer Shikamaru, qui lui avait demandé si elle savait quelque chose. Au final, elle avait nié avoir vu quoique ce soit, et avait tout fait pour qu'il oublie cette idée. Connaissant le Nara, ça n'avait dû faire que renforcer ses soupçons, mais il semblait qu'il avait choisi de ne pas s'en mêler.

Car oui, si Naruto ne montrait plus aucun signe de gêne ou de haine envers son supérieur, Sasuke n'était pas en reste. De nombreuses fois, elle l'avait vu fixer Naruto du coin de l'œil pendant le travail, l'observer pendant qu'ils mangeaient, jeter un regard noir à une secrétaire qui avait pendant un temps essayé de se rapprocher du nouvel éditeur. Voir Sasuke jaloux avait un certain charme. Pendant ces temps-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié, lui qui devait attendre que ses sentiments lui soient retournés. Mais elle ne s'en occupait pas, elle se contentait d'observer les faits.

Sai l'aida à finir de nettoyer le café qui avait commencé à dégouliner sur le sol, tandis que son âge continuait de se répéter inexorablement dans son cerveau. Elle craignait quelque chose, vraiment très fort, mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

« Et toi, quel âge as-tu? » lui demanda-t-il légèrement, comme quelqu'un demande l'heure.

Elle se renfrogna, évitant son regard sombre, et marmonna :

« 25 ans.

– Ah.

– ...et quatre petites années de plus. » finit-elle doucement, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas.

Elle vit clairement ses sourcils se hausser.

« Tu as donc 29 ans.

– Et alors, un problème? ragea-t-elle. Ça me rends encore plus laide, c'est ça? »

Il secoua la tête, souriant doucement.

« Non, au contraire. Tu fais plus jeune, c'est tout. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et sentit comme un petit nuage venir s'installer dans son estomac. Jeune? Elle qui détestait toutes réflexions à propos de la trentaine qui arrivait, elle avait tout d'un coup l'impression que ce complexe disparaissait.

« Ces derniers temps, tu n'es pas laide, c'est assez étonnant. Finalement, tu as suivi mon conseil et oublié ce Sasuke. »

Elle se braqua, ayant oublié cette partie de leur conversation quelques mois plus tôt.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle, venimeuse, le nuage dans son ventre ayant disparu.

– Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Ça se voit que tu ne penses plus à lui, tu es sereine. Sauf quand on parle de nos âges. » remarqua-t-il, souriant un peu plus.

Elle s'assombrit :

« Si tu le dis.

– Seulement, sache que l'âge ne m'importe pas. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, interloqués. Il sortit une feuille de sa pochette, un fusain et se mit à dessiner l'esquisse de l'étalage. Après un instant d'incompréhension, il daigna ajouter :

« Au fait, j'aimerai bien aller goûter ce restaurant italien dont on m'a parlé, à Roppongi. Il paraît qu'il est excellent. Tu m'accompagnerais? »

Elle se sentit devenir couleur tomate bien mûre et détourna furieusement le regard.

« Quand les poules auront des dents. »

Il sourit doucement, peut-être un peu plus honnête cette fois, puis reporta le sujet sur leur projet, tandis que Sakura se remettait à sourire malgré elle.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. La lumière puissante et artificielle des lampadaires les recouvraient, illuminant leur personne, avant qu'ils ne sortent du rai et que l'obscurité ne leur retombe dessus. Ils continuaient leur route, silencieux. Le bruit des voitures, leurs pas et les clapotis du crachin tombant sur les trottoirs ou sur leur parapluie comblaient le vide sonore.

Il faisait glacial, à tel point que de la vapeur s'échappait en continu de leurs lèvres gercées à cause du froid. Ils marchaient le plus vite possible, voulaient rentrer le plus rapidement chez eux. Même s'ils gelaient sur place, même s'ils se sentaient attraper la crève; ils ne cherchaient pas à s'abriter en attendant que la pluie se calme, ils continuaient leur chemin. Ils voulaient rentrer, prendre une longue douche chaude et se pelotonner près de leur radiateur respectif.

Sasuke vit Naruto trembler à ses côtés, et ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement.

« Comptes-tu prononcer un mot, une syllabe? Sinon, il va falloir que je déclare que ton cerveau est définitivement congelé. »

Une mimique boudeuse prit place sur le visage de Naruto, cachée par son parapluie respectif, et détourna les yeux.

« J'ai froid. »

La contrariété se lit sur le visage du brun, qui répondit railleusement :

« Merci, Naruto Obvious. Je le vois bien, que tu as froid. »

Le blond passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds encore un peu humides à cause du crachin qui les avait pris par surprise. Ses pas s'accélérèrent un peu.

« La ferme... soupira Naruto lassé et fatigué.

– Je suis toujours ton supérieur, Uzumaki, répondit-il en suivant sa cadence.

– C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Un petit sourire étira un coin des lèvres du brun.

« Si tu veux, je te fais un café, ça te réchauffera. »

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent, et sa main descendit de sa chevelure.

« J'habite à un mètre de chez toi et j'ai une cafetière. Pourquoi j'irai chez toi?

– Parce que ton café est dégueulasse.

– Hey! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers son chef, l'arrosant un peu à cause du soubresaut de son parapluie.

Un sourire narquois était collé aux lèvres de Sasuke, qui répliqua :

« Aujourd'hui, Shikamaru a dû aller à un autre étage pour en boire un bon parce que tu t'en étais occupé. Et Lee te demande _gentiment _d'arrêter de préparer celui en salle de repos. »

D'abord offusqué, il finit par se renfrogner.

« Peu importe, je refuse l'invitation. Moi, je l'aime mon café.

– Crétin, je ne te demande pas de venir chez moi uniquement pour le café, tu le sais bien. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent légèrement, et ses joues rougirent un peu plus. Il grommela :

« Je pensais que tu devais me laisser du _temps_, avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

– C'est le cas. Arrête de t'imaginer que j'ai des arrières-pensées à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose, ou que j'essaie d'être amical.

– Venant de toi, il y a toujours de quoi se méfier. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu viens, ou pas? »

Naruto resta longuement les yeux détournés, essayant de faire disparaître la chaleur sur ses joues, mais finit par marmonner :

« Ouais. »

Ils arrivaient chez eux, n'étant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de leur immeuble, quand ils virent une silhouette à quelques mètres qui ne bougeait pas malgré la pluie et le froid. Ils se rapprochèrent et purent distinguer plus aisément la personne, c'était une femme brune aux yeux extraordinairement clairs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend, cette fille... marmonna Sasuke pour lui-même, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Naruto s'était arrêté, les yeux écarquillés, quand ils furent à moins de deux mètres de la fille.

– Hinata? »

L'interpellée se retourna vers lui, les joues rougies par le froid et légèrement tremblante.

« Naruto-kun! » s'écria-t-elle, un petit sourire prenant place sur son visage.

Ils se rapprochèrent, tandis que le blond se mordillait la lèvre inférieure :

« Tu es folle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'ai dit à Neji que tu n'avais pas à m'attendre, il est déjà 23h! Et tu aurais pu rentrer dans le bâtiment... »

Elle lui sourit doucement et secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. Et puis... » elle détourna le regard, fuyant et devenant encore plus rouge « Je-J'avais envie de te voir... »

Le blond sembla hébété pendant quelques secondes, puis se souvint de la présence de Sasuke qui la leur fit remarquer rapidement :

« Uzumaki, tu crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de rentrer? »

Il hocha la tête, interloqué de l'utilisation de son nom de famille, puis ils rentrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, leurs chaussures mouillées laissant une trace à chacun de leurs pas.

« Hinata, reprit Naruto. Je te présente Uchiha Sasuke, c'est mon voisin... et mon éditeur en chef. »

Elle s'inclina rapidement, refermant son parapluie à l'unisson des deux hommes.

« Enchantée de vous connaître. Je suis Hyuuga Hinata.

– Enchanté moi aussi. » il tourna ses yeux vers le blond qui semblait ailleurs, et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Naruto finit par reprendre, un peu gêné du silence qui planait :

« Neji m'avait dit que tu viendrais, » il s'adressait maintenant à la brune « mais je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas être là quand tu arriverais... Tu dois être fatiguée.

– Je suis désolée, il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée que je passe ma nuit à l'hôtel, et il m'a dit que tu étais disponible... Mais si je dérange, je peux tout à fait-

– Non, non, la coupa-t-il. Ce n'est rien, reste ici autant que tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée, tandis que Sasuke observait au tour à tour Naruto et la jeune femme.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? » demanda abruptement l'éditeur en chef.

Naruto lui adressa une œillade interloquée, mais la brune répondit :

« D-Depuis quelques années. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par le biais de mon cousin, Neji-

– Ah, je vois.

– ...pour un mariage arrangé entre nos deux familles. » finit-elle doucement.

Naruto écarquilla lentement les yeux. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et répliqua immédiatement, se disant que s'il ne niait pas cette information il y aurait des conséquences qui ne lui plairaient pas...

« Mais, rien n'est officiel, hein. Ça a été décidé bien avant que je naisse, et vu que mes parents ne sont plus là...

– O-Oui, reprit-elle en baissant la tête. Rien n'est officiel. »

Rapidement, le regard bleuté se rendit jusqu'à Sasuke, qui gardait un air impassible, fixant les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Je suis content pour vous. Vous faites un joli couple. »

Son estomac se tordit, et il commença à se mordre l'intérieur des joues, jurant intérieurement.

Quand ils furent à leur étage, Sasuke sortit le premier de l'ascenseur, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leurs portes respectives, il se contenta d'un signe de tête à son subordonné.

« On se retrouve demain à 9h, Uzumaki. Ne me fait pas attendre.

– Oui... A demain, Uchiha-san. » balbutia-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun referma sa porte, toujours aussi impénétrable. La gorge de Naruto se serra, et il finit par entrer avec la jeune fille silencieuse dans son propre appartement.

Dos contre la porte fermée, la lumière éteinte, les vêtements encore trempés et les chaussures toujours aux pieds, Sasuke glissa lentement au sol, jusqu'à plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Un tremblement le parcourut, et son poing partit pour frapper le mur à sa gauche.

« _MERDE!_ »

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Fin de la première partie**

* * *

Et c'est là-dessus que se termine cette première partie... Qui aura été épique, j'ai envie de dire! :D

Concernant ce chapitre... Héhéhé... Sai et Sakura, je les aime, et vous les aimerez. Là, chapitre 7, je vous ai fait une scène...! Rhalala, j'aurais presque envie de faire virer les deux cons et de me concentrer sur ces deux-là! XD

Non, je plaisante, parce que comme vous pouvez le voir, Naruto commence enfin à apprendre à réfléchir, et dans la seconde partie, Naruto apprend à écrire son prénom. Promis. Je fais ma vieille conne en les allumant, nos bishôs préférés, mais Naruto ne va pas rester gogole toute la fic, je vous l'assure.

Question cosplay : je vous conseille FORTEMENT d'aller voir la vidéo mise en dessous pour les cosplays de Lee et Shikamaru... ...non... Je vous conseille de REGARDER l'anime Durarara! parce que c'est juste une tuerie, j'aime trop cet anime. Ils sont donc en Shizuo Heiwajima (Lee) et en Izaya Orihara (Shikamaru). Sakura est en Tsukasa de Lucky Star (je vous le conseille aussi, si vous avez envie de rigoler et de voir une fille parler de la tête de son pain au chocolat). Quand à Sasuke, il est... en Ace de One Piece (des millions de fangirls meurent d'amour).

Pour le passage où Naruto corrige son chapitre, c'est VRAIMENT le chapitre 14 de Naruto. Je vous conseille de lire en prenant votre tome (c'est le 2) ou bien avec Mangareader.

Beaucoup de gens m'en parlent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **je FINIRAIS cette fiction**. Parce que si j'osais penser la laisser en hiatus, ma bêta me mordrait jusqu'à la mort (oui, je suis encore dans Reborn). Et elle a les dents acérées, je peux vous le confirmer.

Pour l'OS dont je vous avais parlé, il y a eu un grand retournement de situation grâce à mes chers lecteurs anonymes que je remercie bien bas, car ils se sont fait entendre, et ont voulu un 8059 (Yamamoto/Gokudera pour les non-connaisseurs)! **Et ils vont l'avoir!** Grâce à leur votes ''sous-entendus'', ils ont rattrapés FMA et le RoyEd et se trouvent à égalité, **4 votes contre 4**! Il vous reste une semaine pour voter, n'hésitez pas. En cas d'égalité, je prendrais le fandom que je préfère et sur lequel j'ai le plus d'idées.

Mais je vous confirme quelque chose : j'ai **hurlé** de joie en voyant que le 8059 était remonté, et si jamais les votes restent comme ça, je donnerai mon vote ultime à ce fandom. Mais avant de faire ma gourdasse, je vous laisse choisir! N'hésitez pas à voter que ce soit sur mon profil si vous êtes inscrits sur ffnet, soit par review pour tous les anonymes! :)

Je vous annoncerai les résultats la semaine prochaine! A dimanche prochain tout le monde!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**KR : **Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère continuer de te satisfaire avec la suite de WAPU! :)

**birmaine : **Merci pour tous ces compliments, et merci d'avoir voté pour Reborn et le 8059! Je vais enfin écrire un OS sur eux, vous êtes à égalité avec FMA! YOUHOU!

**Miss Miserly Pop : **Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup :) Je fais du mieux que je peux pour que ce ne soit pas un simple copié/collé comme tu dis, parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt. Et puis, j'avais très envie d'ajouter la dimension ''polar'' puisque j'adore ce genre.  
Magic Kaito est le meilleur manga du monde, Kaito est le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus classe de tous les persos de mangas. Et ne me contredis surtout pas, sinon CRAINS MA COLERE! 0_0  
Beaucoup de gens aiment le shoujo, c'est juste que souvent les auteurs de fanfics préfèrent les shonens : il y a bien plus à écrire dessus que dans les shoujos, sauf peut-être Fruit Basket ou Shugo Chara. Personnellement, il m'est arrivé d'en lire et d'apprécier; mais je préfère les shonens parce que si les shojo se concentrent sur la romance, le shonen peut allier la romance et l'aventure/action. C'est souvent plus intéressant à lire que ces éternelles school-fics qui se ressemblent toutes.  
En effet, j'ai 15 ans, ce n'est pas une blague :D Ça étonne pas mal de gens, et je les comprends, en même temps... Mais, lis la première partie de la réponse à **free**, j'en parle plus longuement :)  
Oulàla, Papy-sama? Dono? KAMI? … Mais cessez les fleurs, sinon je vais me reconvertir fleuriste... -_- Merci, je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, sous aucun prétexte, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup!  
J'ai adoré DOUBT. C'est un très bon manga, gore, mais super intéressant, tout comme JUDGE. Je te le conseille. Quand au ''sceau du pharaon'', désolée, pas lu :(

**free : **Merci pour ta review :) En effet, un de mes objectifs principaux est de détruire ce cliché du : j'ai 15 ans donc j'écris de la merde. Je ne dis pas que certaines ne le font pas. Il y aura encore et toujours des gamines qui écriront du sexe à foison parce que c'est la mode, et ça sera tout simplement mauvais. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que certains adultes aussi le font, et je refuse que certaines personnes puissent refuser de lire une fiction juste à cause de l'âge de l'auteur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit mon âge dans la première note de WAPU, si je l'avais fait je suis persuadée que je n'aurais pas eu autant de lecteurs.  
Je préfère moi aussi connaître l'identité du ''méchant'' à la fin, comme tout bon polar, mais pour les besoins de la fic je devais les faire apparaître au début. Et puis, ça donne une autre dimension à la fiction : ils savent qui a organisé les meurtres, mais ne savent pas comment le prouver, alors que d'habitude c'est le contraire.  
MERCI D'AVOIR VOTE POUR LE 8059, CAR OUI CE COUPLE EST EN TÊTE! Merci, merci, merci pour ton vote, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle U_U

**ramifi : **En effet, je ne suis pas totalement la trame de SH, mais pour autant c'est normal que tu retrouves des choses ayant un rapport, notamment dans la fin de ce chapitre, avec l'apparition d'An-chan/Hinata. Tu détestes le comportement de Naruto, si tu veux, mais essaie quand même de se mettre à sa place. Personnellement, je serais incapable de rester calme si je retrouvais quelqu'un que j'ai aimé il y a dix ans, et qu'en plus j'apprenais qu'il m'aime encore. Et surtout si c'était une fille. Mais bon, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Naruto commence déjà à se poser des questions...  
La pause, il faut s'en prendre à ceux qui ont voté pour que je poste la première partie une fois qu'elle serait terminée! XD A la base, je ne voulais poster qu'une fois que j'aurais totalement terminé la fic, mais les votes ont penché en ma défaveur. La pause durera minimum deux mois, je pense, et encore ma bêta a une emploi du temps bien rempli. Si vraiment elle est incapable de s'occuper de mes chapitres, peut-être que je déléguerai, mais ça m'étonnerait, car c'est elle qui me corrige le mieux et même si elle gueule fort, elle doit aimer cette fiction autant que moi.  
Merci pour ta review, MERCI POUR TON VOTE POUR LE YAMAGOKU! Je t'aime, c'est dit. Merci, merci, merci, j'avais juste TROP envie d'écrire sur ce couple ^^ A bientôt!

**Dorayaki-chan : **Si plus l'histoire avance, plus tu es impatiente de lire la suite, dans ce cas je considère que j'ai réussi mon coup! Je vais vous rendre accro, puis vous devrez attendre des moiiis pour la partie deux... (mouhahaha...) Merci pour ta review! :D

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :  
**Yodelice – The tree of life  
Death Note OST – Light's Theme  
Theatre Book – Uragiri no yuuyake (Opening 1 de Durarara)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à rajouter à l'URL youtube. com...  
**Shizuo et Izaya, ou les deux dingues : /watch?v=hHtFT2bF0xU  
Allez, je ne résiste pas... Revoilà Shizu-chan : /watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=qDZRnQ8j14E  
D'où vient Tsukasa? Et pourquoi Lucky Star me fait trop marrer? : /watch?v=FzCcS1Lez88


	6. Inter: Quand est ce qu'un homme meurt?

Salut à tous... Snif.

Oui, je suis triste, car c'est la dernière publication avant un looong moment... Je n'aurais plus vos superbes reviews pour me remonter le moral quand mon envie d'écrire baisse, ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça. Pour autant, je reviendrais, c'est une certitude, je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers et je bosse, je bosse, je bosse!

Toutes les infos sur la pause, et aussi la ''date'' de mon retour sont en bas... d'ailleurs, je vous précise que les menaces de mort sont interdites! (nahméoh...)

Concernant cette interlude, vous comprendrez rapidement de quoi elle parle... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Ça éclaircira pas mal de choses, et surtout, ça changera de d'habitude...

Je tiens ENCORE à remercier ma super bêta, **sasunarufann**, surtout pour le travail qu'elle a fourni sur cette interlude qui n'aura pas été de tout repos... Acclamez-la, envoyez lui des millions de mail de remerciements!

Disclaimer, encore et pour toujours, il appartiendra à Masashi Kishimoto... Oui, je me suis faite à cette idée... Pas besoin d'insister, hein, j'ai compris! (part en pleurant). Et aussi, le contexte appartient à Shungiku Nakamura!

Et... **HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Interlude 1**

* * *

_Quand j'y repense, je me dis quand même que moi et le crétin, on a une relation étrange. Notre rencontre déjà est anormale. On ne se connaissait même pas, et pourtant sa tête me revenait pas. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom._

_Et tout ce qui a suivi m'a achevé de déclarer que nous deux, on a quand même un grain. Lui, ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais j'ai fini par avouer que c'était aussi mon cas._

_Après tout, il faut être un sacré débile pour tomber amoureux d'un abruti pareil, non?_

* * *

**Quand est-ce que vous croyez qu'un homme meurt? Est-ce qu'un homme meurt quand on lui tire une balle dans le cœur? Est-ce qu'un homme meurt lorsqu'il succombe d'une maladie? Est-ce qu'un homme meurt lorsqu'il boit une soupe aux champignons empoisonnée? Non. Un homme meurt lorsqu'il tombe dans l'oubli.**

_Dr Hiluluk – One Piece_

* * *

Ses yeux parcouraient les rayons, recherchant avidement le titre d'un livre depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les tranches multicolores se confondaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Il ne parvenait même plus à lire les caractères compliqués et confondait les différents traits. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et grogna en voyant qu'il était bientôt 16h. La bibliothèque du lycée n'allait pas tarder à fermer.

Enfin, Naruto repéra son livre avec un petit cri de joie, et l'extirpa adroitement de son étagère, avant de se précipiter vers le bureau d'emprunts. En entendant la bibliothécaire se mettre à rouspéter après les personnes encore présentes, il accéléra.

Durant sa course, il cogna malencontreusement l'épaule d'un autre garçon, mais se rattrapa à lui en marmonnant une rapide excuse. Il déposa ses livres aux emprunts et sortit sa carte de bibliothèque, quand il sentit un regard noir dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et vit deux yeux noirs d'encre le transpercer de leur intensité et de leur mépris. Il mit les livres dans son sac.

« Quoi? » maugréa-t-il au brun qui le fixait avec tant d'animosité.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, puis le poussa sur le côté, déposant des livres à son tour.

« Apprends à marcher, crétin. »

Naruto se mit à rougir de honte, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que certaines personnes autour de lui s'esclaffaient. Le brun plaça ses livres sous son bras et partit sans un mot de plus. Et la colère remplaça sa honte.

Le lendemain, Naruto était dans la bibliothèque, adossé au mur près du bureau d'emprunts. Il observait le brun de la veille, les sourcils froncés, bien décidé à lui faire subir la même humiliation que lui.

Il le vit se diriger vers le rayon mangas devant lequel il stagna une bonne demi-heure, à les feuilleter ou bien simplement observer la couverture, avant d'en choisir quelques uns et de se diriger vers le comptoir. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit quand il passa juste devant lui, l'ignorant comme s'il ne l'avait pas ridiculisé la veille. Il tendit son pied et fit un croche-patte au brun qui trébucha et lâcha ses livres calés sous son aisselle.

Les deux perles noires le fusillèrent du regard et Naruto s'écarta du mur d'un mouvement de bassin.

« Oh, apprends à marcher, _crétin_. »

Le brun le suivit du regard, méprisant, et ramassa ses mangas pour aller les emprunter. Satisfait, Naruto se détourna et retourna fouiller les étagères de la bibliothèque.

Quand Naruto sortit de la salle, il se fit happer dans un coin de couloir et retrouva les deux yeux sombres et brûlants qu'il avait ridiculisés une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

« Un problème, connard? » s'esclaffa Naruto, défiant l'autre du regard.

Un petit sourire narquois étira les lèvres du brun qui sortit une bouteille d'eau de son dos, et dont il vida tout le contenu sur la tête blonde.

« Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, débile. »

Naruto se mit à crier, l'eau étant glacée, et attrapa les mèches noires pour répliquer d'un direct du droit en pleine figure.

Leurs cris eurent rapidement fait d'alerter la bibliothécaire qui leur hurla longuement dessus, non seulement pour leur bagarre, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient complètement trempé les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés, tout comme le coin de couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient battus.

« Pendant deux semaines, vous resterez chaque soir avec moi à la bibliothèque, et vous rangerez, étiquetterez, et nettoierez cet endroit! Et si jamais vous recommencez à vous battre, la colle sera triplée! Je me suis bien fait comprendre? »

Et chaque soir, ils restèrent pour aider la jeune documentaliste. Bien que ce fut à contre-cœur, ils vinrent à chaque fois, ne voulant pas risquer une punition plus lourde.

Un soir, le brun se rendit compte que Naruto avait disparu, alors qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de la fermeture du lycée, heure à laquelle ils étaient enfin autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Énervé et bien décidé à faire payer ce blondinet qui l'avait lâchement abandonné dans sa tâche, il se mit à le chercher dans toute la pièce. Il avait dû finir de couvrir les nouveaux livres tout seul.

En passant à côté d'une étagère particulièrement grande et placée de sorte à cacher le coin de la pièce où se trouvait le radiateur, il entendit alors un gloussement caractéristique, et, derrière, il y trouva le blond, un livre dans les mains. Il se glissa dans la cachette, et gronda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Tu te prends pour qui pour te planquer et me laisser tout finir? »

Le blond se redressa et lui fit signe de baisser de volume :

« Ta gueule! chuchota-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a dit de partir et de te laisser faire, vu que ''je suis incapable de mettre correctement du scotch sur des couvertures''. » il fit la moue, encore vexé, puis montra son livre. « J'avais envie de terminer ce bouquin avant de m'en aller. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis laissa planer ses yeux sur lui. Le doute sembla le traverser plusieurs secondes, mais il soupira et poussa Naruto pour s'asseoir à sa gauche. Il sortit un magazine de sa sacoche et commença à lire sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto qui siffla :

« Rentre chez toi!

– Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, rétorqua le brun. Tant que tu ne pars pas d'ici, je reste. Et puis, » il désigna son magazine « J'ai de la lecture moi aussi. »

Aussitôt dit, il se replongea dans l'hebdomadaire malgré l'air courroucé du blond. Naruto, intrigué, se mit à observer ce que lisait l'autre, et lâcha un son dégoûté.

« Des mangas. C'est naze. »

Le brun lui envoya le regard le plus noir jamais connu.

« On insulte pas Dragon Ball sans connaître. Toriyama Akira est un Dieu.

– Ton mec ne vaut rien à côté de Mishima Yukio! » (NB : Écrivain japonais célèbre)

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

« Il y a de grandes différences entre les romans et les mangas.

– C'est pour les teubés, ton machin. Au moins, je me cultive.

– Ah ouais? Et tu sais qui est Tezuka Osamu, peut-être? » (NB pour les ignââares : un des plus grands mangakas ayant existé)

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« Qui?

– Quelle culture, c'est vrai que c'est saisissant. » soupira l'autre.

* * *

Le brun dit au revoir à la bibliothécaire, avant de se rendre compte que Naruto avait déjà disparu. Dès que la femme eut le dos tourné, il revint sur ses pas et retrouva le blond exactement au même endroit que les dernières fois. Il le fixa longuement, et remarqua qu'il lui avait laissé assez de place pour s'asseoir. Il se décida alors à s'y installer et sortit un manga.

Ils avaient fini leurs colles depuis déjà une semaine, et pourtant ils continuaient à aider la jeune femme dans son travail chaque soir, pour le simple plaisir de rendre service... ainsi que pour continuer à se cacher chaque soir pour lire. Il y restaient jusqu'à presque 20h et sortaient par une fenêtre toujours ouverte, et par laquelle le gardien ne pouvait pas les apercevoir.

Naruto observa, par les interstices entre les livres, la documentaliste fermer la porte à clé et s'en aller aux alentours de 18h. Quand elle eut disparu, il sourit largement et replongea dans son roman. Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence, Naruto referma son livre et laissa glisser ses yeux jusqu'au garçon à ses côtés.

Il ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n'est son prénom qu'il l'avait entendu quelques jours auparavant. Il avait aperçu son camarade entouré de filles, au milieu de la cafétéria. Et bien qu'il ait trouvé ça pathétique, il avait au moins appris comment il s'appelait.

Sasuke.

Par contre, Sasuke ne devait pas connaître son prénom à lui... Il décida de lire le manga dans lequel le brun était plongé, s'ennuyant profondément, et colla son épaule gauche à celle de Sasuke qu'il sentit se tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? gronda le brun, mauvais.

– M'ennuie. »

Sasuke roula des yeux et secoua son épaule droite.

« Ben casse-toi.

– Pas envie. » lui répondit Naruto.

Il soupira, désespéré.

« T'es un crétin.

– Je t'emmerde, Sasuke. »

L'emmerdé haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond.

« Comment tu connais mon nom, toi?

– Vu comment les filles le crient, c'était facile. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, et la referma.

« Okay. »

Le silence s'étira, et Naruto attendit patiemment que Sasuke, à son tour, lui demande son prénom. Le regard insistant de Naruto le rendit mal à l'aise, et il marmonna :

« Et comment tu t'appelles, toi alors? »

Naruto, satisfait, sourit :

« Naruto.

– Ah. »

Ils restèrent indécis quelques secondes, puis Sasuke secoua la tête et se replongea dans son manga. Naruto ne bougea pas de son épaule.

« Attends, j'veux lire. »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

« Tout d'un coup, t'as envie de lire Dragon Ball, toi?

– J'ai envie d'essayer. » répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Encore ahuri par cette soudaine poussée de maturité, Sasuke décala néanmoins son manga pour que Naruto voie mieux. Ils lurent rapidement la moitié du tome, et puis Sasuke reprit son magazine, tandis que Naruto soupirait.

« Ce Vegeta, quel connard quand même... Et c'est quoi son problème avec les habits oranges de Goku? C'est une magnifique couleur! »

Sasuke répliqua d'une pigne sur le haut du crâne de Naruto, sifflant :

« Vegeta n'est pas un sale type.

– Comment ça?

– Lis en entier, tu comprendras! » maugréa-t-il, lassé.

Le blond détourna la tête, mais ne se détacha pas du brun.

« Nan, j'aime pas. »

Sasuke observa encore quelques instants l'épaule de Naruto collée à la sienne, puis décida de l'ignorer.

« T'es un gamin, Naruto... »

* * *

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites!? Si la direction l'apprenait, vous pourriez vous faire virer! Naruto, Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit, bon sang!? »

Les deux lycéens baissèrent la tête, tandis que la documentaliste les fixait, outrée et vraiment en colère.

Un an avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et durant cette année ils avaient continué à aider la femme dans son travail, ainsi qu'à en profiter chaque soir pour rester eux seuls et lire, côte à côte. Seulement, tout à une fin, et ils s'en rendirent bel et bien compte quand un soir, aux alentours de 19h, la documentaliste était repassée car elle avait oublié quelque chose et avait vu Naruto et Sasuke affalés au milieu de la salle parce que le radiateur était vraiment trop chaud, en train de lire.

Naruto passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, tandis que Sasuke ne disait rien. Il sentit néanmoins qu'il tremblait légèrement.

« On est vraiment désolés, madame... Je vous assure qu'on voulait juste lire, c'est tout!

– Il y a des dizaines de bibliothèques ouvertes jusqu'à pas d'heure en ville! Et vous savez que l'accès au lycée est interdit pour les élèves à partir de 18h, heure où vous deviez rentrer chez vous chaque soir! » elle ferma les yeux et commença à se pincer l'arête du nez. « Je laisse passer aujourd'hui. Mais à présent, je vérifierai à chaque fois que vous ne recommencez pas. Si c'est le cas, j'en avertirai la direction, et ils seront bien moins tendres que moi. Et il va sans dire que l'accès à la bibliothèque vous est formellement interdit, à présent. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à crier :

« Ce n'est pas juste, sensei! On faisait rien de mal! On voulait juste- »

Une main agrippa son épaule et le tira en arrière. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le fixait, le regard noir, et qui gronda :

« On s'en va, Naruto. »

Sasuke fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme et s'en alla, traînant Naruto jusqu'en dehors de l'établissement. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Naruto se dégagea et commença à crier :

« T'es stupide ou quoi!? Si j'avais insisté, on aurait parfaitement pu y retourner demain, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! C'est quoi ton problème, Sasuke- »

Il se stoppa brutalement en apercevant les passants autour d'eux, qui les regardaient d'un air d'autoroute. Sasuke crissa des dents puis poursuivit son chemin, talonné de près par Naruto qui n'était pas décidé à le lâcher. Rapidement, l'exaspération à son maximum, il tourna dans une ruelle à l'écart de la foule. Naruto le suivit, et ses poings se desserrèrent dès qu'il vit l'air froid qu'avait pris le brun.

« Pourquoi insister? gronda Sasuke. Elle l'a bien dit, on a des bibliothèques aux quatre coins de la ville. Tant pis si cette idiote ne nous accepte plus. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à bredouiller :

« Ben, si tu veux, donne-moi ton adresse dans ce cas-

– Pour quoi faire? Tu peux pas aller lire tout seul? »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, et il murmura, choqué :

« Mais ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus...

– Se voir? Et alors? » cette phrase fut comme un poignard dans le ventre du blond « On était pas amis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change? »

Il serra vivement les poings, l'envie de défigurer ce nez si droit et aquilin le démangeant. Les mots presque crachés de Sasuke le débectaient. Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Sasuke avait beau être un connard, il n'en restait pas moins son ami, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il envoya le regard le plus assassin qui soit à son camarade.

« On _est_ amis, Sasuke. Pour moi, je dirais même que t'es mon meilleur- »

Il fut coupé par la rencontre entre le poing de Sasuke et sa mâchoire. Il se retrouva par terre, la lèvre ouverte, et Sasuke qui le fixait avec mépris.

« La ferme, crétin. Tu sais rien de moi, et c'est réciproque. T'es qu'un débile, pas mon putain d'ami! »

Naruto se releva brusquement et enferma sa taille de ses bras, le repoussant de toutes ses forces jusqu'au mur de l'immeuble derrière lui. Sasuke se débattit, lui assénant de nombreux coups de genoux dans l'estomac, mais le blond ne le lâcha pas. Le ciment froid frappa son dos, et il se raidit, la douleur se répandant en lui, tandis que Naruto se relevait avec difficulté, une main sur son ventre et l'autre contre le col de Sasuke.

« Dis-moi ça dans les yeux, enfoiré! »

Les pupilles brunes s'étrécirent, et il sembla se raidir d'une telle proximité entre leurs visages respectifs. Il essaya de s'extraire de sa poigne, mais Naruto tint bon malgré la douleur qui le traversait, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, et attendit que Sasuke réponde.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, souffla-t-il

– Crève.

– Je t'aurais prévenu. » siffla Sasuke, la haine faisant luire son regard.

Naruto sentit soudainement une douleur, encore plus forte que les autres, pulser dans son genou. Sasuke venait de lui donner un coup dans la rotule. Il grimaça et quand Sasuke remua, il faillit le lâcher. Mais la souffrance le fit vaciller, et il emporta Sasuke avec lui au sol, le brun en dessous de lui.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer d'un autre coup, peut-être enfin dans la tête de Sasuke, que celui-ci s'était totalement hérissé, et venait de balancer son bras sur le visage de Naruto, en lâchant un cri étonnamment aigu :

« _Ne t'approche pas!_ »

Sasuke parvint enfin à s'arracher de la prise du blond, et se releva précipitamment, la colère et le choc se mélangeant sur ses traits. Sa mâchoire serrée laissa passer un sifflement :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. _Jamais_. »

La voix désormais rauque et menaçante glaça l'atmosphère auparavant brûlante. Naruto lança un dernier regard à Sasuke, à la fois suppliant et perdu, mais ne put rien faire pour le rattraper quand il sortit de la ruelle, la patte un peu traînante.

Les jours suivants, il ne revit pas Sasuke. Il avait vaguement entendu par le biais d'une de ses camarades le numéro de la classe de Sasuke, mais il ne le vit même pas en passant à côté lors de la fin des cours. C'était à croire qu'il s'en était rendu compte et l'évitait.

Un jour, à peu près une semaine après leur dispute, il le croisa au détour d'un couloir. Mais il eut beau laisser ses yeux cloués sur Sasuke, celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard. Pas une fois.

Quand il rentrait chez lui le soir, il recommençait à sentir la solitude de sa vie en ermite. Ces soirées passées avec Sasuke lui manquaient. Les piques de Sasuke lui manquaient. La chaleur de l'épaule contre laquelle il était collé lui manquait. Quand ça n'avait duré que deux semaines pour les vacances, c'était supportable, mais savoir qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais la ressentir rendait cette absence encore pire.

Il refusait d'abandonner. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il n'acceptait pas d'oublier ce lien qu'il avait tissé.

Seulement, alors que Naruto commençait à imaginer diverses façons de le coincer quelque part dans le lycée, des répliques à lui balancer pour le convaincre de retourner lire avec lui dans une bibliothèque qu'ils connaîtraient; quelque chose d'étonnant se passa, près d'un mois après leur séparation.

Alors qu'il sortait de son cours de maths, il entendit des cris féminins étonnamment aigus et plusieurs filles de sa classe sortirent en courant de la salle. Alors qu'il les suivait, curieux, il eut soudainement l'impression de rêver les yeux ouverts.

Sasuke était à quelques mètres, adossé à un mur, et entouré de filles. Il semblait agacé de tellement d'agitation, et quand il capta le regard azur, il détourna le sien avec gêne. Il s'écarta du mur quand il fut certain qu'un nombre maximum d'adolescentes avait arrêté d'essayer d'attirer son attention, et fit un bref signe à Naruto, l'intimant de le suivre. Ébahi, Naruto obtempéra malgré tout, et ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, et s'être un peu détendu vu qu'il n'était plus entouré de fangirls gloussantes, Sasuke entra.

La documentaliste était derrière son comptoir, et quand elle les vit ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle s'approcha d'eux, mécontente.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne comptais plus vous accepter ici. » dit-elle avec autorité, avant de leur pointer la porte de sortie.

Naruto voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Sasuke attrapa son épaule et le fit taire d'un seul regard. C'était à lui de parler.

« Sensei, nous vous avons promis de ne plus recommencer. On vous aidera chaque soir et on partira à chaque fois, on ne vous provoquera plus aucun problème. » il serra les poings et ajouta : « S'il vous plaît. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke, supplier? Il avait beau très mal le connaître, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à supplier quelqu'un. Ce pourrait-il que Sasuke aussi ne supporte plus cette isolation?

S'en suivit une longue discussion, et la femme finit par délibérer et accepter qu'ils reviennent. Elle s'était attachée à eux, et elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Elle leur répéta que s'ils lui refaisaient la même chose, elle n'hésiterait pas à les dénoncer, et ils acquiescèrent, ayant compris la leçon.

« J'pensais qu'on était _pas_ amis... » commença à le titiller Naruto une fois que lui et Sasuke furent seuls, dans les couloirs presque vides du lycée.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, les mains dans les poches, et Naruto vit ses joues rougir légèrement.

« T'es un crétin, mais je m'en voulais d'abandonner à son sort cette pauvre femme. Et j'allais pas tout faire tout seul. »

Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner vers lui, lui faisant comprendre par son regard qu'il voulait qu'il soit honnête. Le brun le fixa, puis baissa les yeux, sincèrement désolé :

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça la dernière fois. Je regrette. »

Le contentement envahit le blond, et il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je devrais te frapper pour avoir attaqué lâchement mon genou... » il s'esclaffa. « Mais bon. Ce sont des excuses tellement émouvantes...

– Tu te crois drôle, en plus? »

Naruto lâcha un réel rire, puis lança un regard doux à Sasuke, qui lui répondit d'un faible sourire.

« Quel genre d'ami je serais si je ne savais pas pardonner, hein... »

Leurs yeux restèrent longuement collés l'un à l'autre, quand soudain le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, devint plus taquin, et il attrapa la tête de Sasuke pour la coincer sous son aisselle.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke-chan! s'écria-t-il en riant, martyrisant le crâne du brun.

– Ta gueule, lâche-moi crétin! » siffla Sasuke en se débattant violemment.

Malgré les gentillesses qui s'échappaient de la bouche du brun, Naruto le vit bel et bien sourire lui aussi. Seulement, il suffit qu'il détourna la tête quelques secondes pour que le regard de Sasuke change, devienne plus doux. En l'espace d'un mois, un nouveau sentiment était né dans les pupilles sombres.

* * *

Une nouvelle année s'était écoulée, et ils entraient dans leur dernière année de lycée avant l'université et même peut-être le monde du travail. Ils avaient continué à se voir, à aider la bibliothécaire chaque soir, et à se cacher dans le lycée juste ensuite. Ils avaient toujours envie de lire l'un à côté de l'autre, comme si leurs épaules étaient deux aimants.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la question, étudié les endroits où se rendait le gardien, ils avaient fini par prendre quartier sur le toit du lycée, sous un coin abrité, près de la porte d'évacuation et ayant vue sur la capitale.

Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chercher une nouvelle sortie. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient normalement verrouillées à la fermeture du lycée, mais le gardien oubliait systématiquement de fermer la même qu'ils utilisaient auparavant, près des réserves de matériel reliées à la bibliothèque. Ils en profitaient donc, chaque soir, pour se faufiler jusqu'en bas au nez et à la barbe du vieil homme, et rentrer chez eux sans se faire remarquer.

Les seuls problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là étaient la météo. S'il avaient eu beaucoup de chance, et n'avaient pas affronté la neige lors du dernier hiver, la pluie restait embêtante et contraignante. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils s'échangent un regard de connivence, une fois qu'ils avaient fini leur travail à la bibliothèque, et comprennent qu'aller sur le toit n'était pas une bonne idée à cause d'un mauvais orage qui approchait.

Naruto prévoyait de proposer à Sasuke de venir chez lui, si ça se reproduisait. Après tout, il vivait seul, et d'après l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient chaque soir, il imaginait sans difficultés que ce soit aussi le cas de Sasuke. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais tenté de lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais plutôt le manque d'enthousiasme de son camarade. Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à raconter sa vie, ou bien à se lier à quelqu'un. Il suffisait de se rappeler de sa première réaction quand il avait prononcé les mots ''meilleur ami''.

Ils continuaient à se battre aussi, à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. De son côté, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé, mais il avait vu Sasuke se métamorphoser chaque jour. Il remarquait des choses qu'il croyait impossibles chez Sasuke, parfois un demi-sourire, parfois un regard doux... Le brun ne refusait plus de se coller à son épaule, il le faisait presque inconsciemment. Il avait bien saisi la différence entre la façon dont Sasuke se comportait avec lui, et avec ses autres camarades. Et ça lui plaisait...

Un soir, aux environs de fin avril, il reçut un appel de Jiraiya quand il revint chez lui après sa soirée lecture quotidienne. Lui et Tsunade étaient enfin revenus au Japon après des années d'errance, et bien décidés à s'y installer définitivement pour enfin goûter aux joies de la vie de couple.

« Ah, Tsunade a enfin réussi à te passer la corde au cou, alors? »

Son oncle de cœur soupira longuement, puis ricana :

_« On va dire ça... Et puis, il est temps que je me repose un peu. Mon médecin m'a dit de ralentir, tous ces voyages ne sont pas bons pour mon cœur._

– C'est certain, surtout quand tu oublies de prendre tes médicaments en partant! »

L'homme rit jaune, passablement déprimé, puis enchaîna :

_« D'ailleurs, vu qu'on revient enfin, il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de vivre tout seul, gamin! Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis qu'on vivrait ensemble une fois que je reviendrais? »_

Un grand sourire s'installa sur les traits du blond :

« Évidemment! J'adorerai habiter avec vous, et puis il faudra bien que quelqu'un empêche Tsunade de te tuer... »

Jiraiya s'esclaffa :

_« Tu serais prêt à venir quand? D'après Tsunade, l'appartement à Osaka sera opérationnel d'ici même pas une semaine, et autant s'occuper de ton changement de lycée le plus tôt-_

– Pardon? le coupa précipitamment Naruto. Pourquoi à Osaka? »

Jiraya haussa les sourcils :

_« Ben, on lui a proposé un emploi là-bas, c'est tout. Ça te dérange tant que ça de quitter Tokyo? »_

L'image de Sasuke s'afficha sur les rétines de Naruto.

« C'est que... »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, tandis que la culpabilité l'envahissait en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke à son départ.

« ...en fait... »

Il n'avait pas le droit. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il refusait de l'abandonner, c'était hors de question.

« … je ne peux pas, Jiraiya, je regrette. Il y a des gens que je ne peux pas abandonner et qui se trouvent à Tokyo.

– _Ah bon? Et ils sont plus importants que de vivre avec une famille? Tu rêvais de ça depuis des années, Naruto, tu ne voulais que quitter ton appartement et te sortir de ta solitude. »_

Naruto baissa la tête.

« Je sais, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me force à rester. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

_« T'es amoureux, gamin? »_

Naruto se sentit rougir violemment et répliqua furieusement :

« Bien sûr que non! Je... »

Il s'arrêta, et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d'expliquer sa relation avec Sasuke sans que son oncle ne se fasse de fausses idées. Seulement, Jiraiya comprit parfaitement, sans qu'il ne dise rien.

_« C'est pas grave, Naruto. En tout cas, notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, ne l'oublie pas. »_

Naruto acquiesça à voix haute et raccrocha, son regard se perdant dans le vague, tandis que le visage de Sasuke restait imprimé sous ses paupières.

* * *

Environ deux mois après la rentrée, ils se trouvaient sur le toit du lycée, il était environ 19h. Ils ne rentreraient chez eux que d'ici une heure ou deux, et profitaient du calme et de la canicule. Les vacances d'été ne devaient pas tarder à arriver, Naruto avait de plus en plus envie de proposer à son ami de se voir pendant leurs congés.

Durant deux ans, ils avaient tant bien que mal supporté ces semaines à vide, où ils ne pouvait plus se voir, mais il avait vraiment envie de changer la donne pour cette fois-là. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une année à passer ensemble, et il refusait qu'ils se séparent sans un mot.

Il se colla un peu plus à l'épaule de Sasuke en soupirant, et finit par poser sa tête dessus. Il était bien, la présence de son ami le calmait. Et il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, comme ça.

Il sentit le brun se tendre légèrement, mais ne bougea pas.

« Tu t'endors? lui demanda doucement Sasuke.

– Nan. J'en ai marre de lire, c'est tout. »

Il vit l'Uchiha lâcher son manga, puis s'adosser au grillage derrière lui, la tête de Naruto sur son épaule, et les cheveux blonds chatouillant sa joue. Naruto se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, brûlant d'envie de discuter avec Sasuke, de rompre ce roi du silence qui s'imposait toujours entre eux quand ils ne lisaient pas.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler de lui, n'avait pas envie de parler tout court. Seulement, Naruto refusait que tout se termine entre eux comme ça. Il refusait de quitter le lycée sans avoir au moins essayé de le connaître. C'était son meilleur ami, il en était persuadé. Il était temps que Sasuke cesse de rester dans son mutisme, et apprenne à s'ouvrir. Et il savait qu'il était capable de faire ça.

« Dans quelle université tu vas aller l'année prochaine? »

Il sentit l'étonnement de son ami. Oui, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que Naruto se lance. Mais tant pis, il devait tenter le coup. Sa détermination, il fallait juste qu'il la garde. Sasuke détourna les yeux en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, qui parurent des heures aux oreilles de Naruto, jusqu'au moment où il entendit ce murmure :

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller. Mon père veut que je reprenne son entreprise. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir vécu la plus grosse révélation de l'année. Ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement! La machine fut lancée, immédiatement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il enchaîna :

« Ton père possède une entreprise? C'est génial! Quel genre? »

Sasuke se raidit légèrement, laissant ses yeux planer au loin avec une légère amertume. Finalement, il serra les poings et éluda tout simplement sa question.

« Et toi, tu vas où? »

Naruto fit la moue, n'appréciant pas que Sasuke ignore ses questions. Néanmoins, c'était mieux que rien. Sasuke lui posait une question, c'était une première! Alors il allait se faire une joie de lui répondre.

« La fac de littérature, pour devenir éditeur.

– Bonne chance. » répondit-il, sarcastique.

Naruto s'esclaffa, puis baissa la yeux. Il inspira, se préparant à arriver au sujet qui fâche :

« Le problème, c'est que c'est à Kyôto. »

Sous sa mâchoire, il sentit les épaules de Sasuke se raidir. Naruto déglutit, puis murmura :

« On se reverra quand même, hein? »

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles troublées de Sasuke, en quête de réponse. Il avait son menton posé sur son épaule, ils n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Sasuke cilla, semblant profondément perturbé, et il se recula, faisant chuter la tête de Naruto qui aurait cogné le béton s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé au grillage derrière lui.

« Je-Je sais pas. » répondit maladroitement Sasuke, les yeux détournés, et les épaules encore tendues.

Naruto haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais refusa d'abandonner. Il attrapa l'épaule gauche du brun, et le força à se retourner vers lui. Il plongea ses pupilles cobalt dans celles nuit, et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait à dire d'un seul bloc.

« Sasuke, je veux pas qu'on se perde de vue après le lycée. On est amis, non? On pourrait se voir en dehors des cours, parfois. Je devais déménager, pour savoir enfin ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille mais si je suis resté, c'est pour toi! »

Il déglutit, et poursuivit, ne lâchant pas un seul instant les iris de Sasuke, et ne remarquant même pas la proximité de leur visage.

« Je... T'es ma seule attache ici! T'es mon _meilleur _ami, merde! Et tu peux nier autant que tu veux, je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que tu apprécies plus d'être avec moi plutôt qu'avec tes autres amis. Tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire que t'as envie qu'on se sépare, comme ça? Tu ne veux même pas tenter de garder contact? »

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges. Leurs pupilles étaient accrochées fermement, mais il avait l'impression que Sasuke ne l'entendait pas, n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Le long silence qui suivit commença à mettre Naruto mal à l'aise, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Sasuke, tu m'écoutes? »

Il commença à se reculer, mais le brun attrapa sa nuque et le bloqua. Sasuke agissait bizarrement, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si... perdu. Il balbutia, lui aussi profondément secoué et comme hypnotisé par les pupilles du brun qu'il voyait devenir de plus en plus déterminées au fil des minutes :

« Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu fais- »

La main droite auparavant sur sa nuque agrippa ses cheveux et il se sentit poussé vers Sasuke qui s'approcha à son tour de lui. Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent, Naruto sentit son souffle balayer ses lèvres et son estomac se nouer sous la surprise et la terreur. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes, au bout desquelles les lèvres de Sasuke se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, à l'unisson de ceux de Sasuke. Il était totalement statufié, incapable de penser, de bouger. Une chape de plomb était tombée sur son estomac, il sentait sa gorge se serrer et ses épaules trembler.

Quand le brun se recula, rien que quelques secondes, il croyait être devenu sourd, tellement le sifflement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles était fort et sa panique puissante. Seulement, un chuchotis lui parvint, soufflé contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime. »

Naruto resta immobile, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Le murmure se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête, en écho. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui. Seulement, cette fois, le poids dans son estomac remua, et sa main encore sur l'épaule de Sasuke le repoussa brusquement contre le grillage.

Le blond se releva fébrilement et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main. Il cru un instant qu'il allait vomir. L'horreur, la surprise, et même un brin de colère se succédaient en lui, au point de lui donner la nausée. Il sentait encore la pression sur ses lèvres, le souffle chaud de l'autre garçon.

Naruto était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'avait fait Sasuke. Quand celui-ci se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et essaya de s'approcher de lui, la terreur peinte sur son visage, et qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il n'eut fait qu'un pas qu'il reçut un coup d'une rare puissance en plein visage.

La colère avait prit le pas. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui en voulait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que Sasuke n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, que c'était totalement stupide.

Le temps que le sol arrête de tourner et que Sasuke reprenne ses esprits, Naruto avait disparu, s'était enfui en courant. Et l'avait laissé seul. Lui et son cœur, fendu en deux.

* * *

Le soleil effectuait sa descente vers l'horizon. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les mains tremblantes, moites, et la referma. Le claquement résonna dans l'appartement vide, se répercuta sur les murs, dans ses tympans sifflants.

Naruto marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à son lit, et eut l'impression que le sol basculait, tout comme son univers. Il sentit la douceur des draps autour de lui, sentit des mains caresser ses cheveux, un parfum accompagner tout cela.

Il vit le sourire de sa mère, de son père. Et de Sasuke.

Il se redressa brusquement, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Dehors il faisait nuit.

Un rêve? La réalité? Il ne savait plus rien, il ne comprenait rien, tout était flou, il avait horriblement mal. A la tête, au ventre, au cœur. Il avait la bile au bord des lèvres, et elle montait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sasuke et à ce qu'il s'était passé... ou bien ce à quoi il avait rêvé?

Était-ce vrai? Était-ce faux? Avait-il vraiment frappé Sasuke, ou bien était-ce seulement un rêve? Sasuke l'avait-il réellement...?

Il était embrouillé, perdu, déboussolé. Le monde semblait tourner autour de lui pour ne jamais s'arrêter, et il sentait chaque partie de son corps trembler.

Une brusque sonnerie le tira de sa crise d'angoisse, et il attrapa son portable. Il espéra que c'était Sasuke.

Mais il n'avait pas son numéro.

« A-Allô...? demanda-t-il, malgré tout plein d'espoir.

– _Ah, gamin. Ça va? »_

Jiraiya.

Il commença à se mordre le poing, retenant avec force les sanglots qui secouaient sa poitrine. Il voulait avoir quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un pour le protéger, lui parler, l'aimer, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas ruiné sa relation avec Sasuke, que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sasuke en face. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé ou non. Tout avait été ruiné. Il en était certain. Il ne pouvait plus... il ne pouvait plus le voir. C'était... abject, mal, c'était son meilleur ami, un mec. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il se revit deux ans auparavant, lors de leur première rencontre. Il se souvint de ses yeux méprisants, de leur punition, de leurs épaules collées derrière l'étagère au fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne n'allait.

Tout ceci était fini.

« S'il te plaît, Jiraiya... gémit-il sourdement, sa main fermée dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que je peux habiter avec vous? Je ne serai pas une gêne, je vous aiderai, je... »

Il renifla, pensa à Sasuke. A cet instant, plus rien ne lui importait. Il aurait pu y réfléchir, en discuter avec Sasuke; mais non. Il voulait juste oublier, ne plus jamais penser à ça. Tout irait mieux s'il partait, c'était une passade qui se terminerait s'il quittait Tokyo et Sasuke.

« S'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus vivre seul... »

_Pas avec ces pensées en tête._

_« Naruto, tu seras toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais. Je passe te chercher demain. »_

Il hocha la tête, les larmes glissant de ses yeux.

« Merci... »

Il raccrocha, et ferma son cœur à jamais.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Et malheureusement, vous l'avez compris, la partie 2 sera longue à venir. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, il me faut environ un mois pour écrire un chapitre, et la bêta lecture prend du temps, elle aussi. Donc, si je suis optimiste, je dis que la partie 2 arrivera fin octobre. Et je me suis même dit que vu qu'il y avait le NaruSasu day à cette période, ça pourrait être pas mal et ça concorderait avec le début de cette fic pour le SasuNaru day.

Je vais le rappeler pour ceux qui débarquent : **cette pause était programmée**. J'ai fait un **sondage** sur mon profil demandant aux gens s'ils préféraient que je poste dès que j'avais terminé la première partie, ou bien une fois que la fiction serait terminée; et on m'a répondu de commencer à poster même si je n'avais pas terminé l'écriture. Donc si on me demande encore pourquoi je prends une pause, je ne réponds plus de moi!

Mais je ne vous laisse pas sans rien, il reste le fameux OS, qui sera effectivement un **8059 (Yamamoto/Gokudera) de Reborn!** Merci à tous, la publication de cet OS n'est absolument pas programmée, mais sachez que je suis déjà sur la conception de celui-ci, et le plan est d'ors et déjà fini.

Vous pouvez suivre mon avancée sur mes chapitres par le biais de mon profil. Dès que je commence un nouveau chapitre, il est noté. Présentement, j'en suis au chapitre 8, donc le troisième de cette seconde partie qui compte quatre chapitres plus une interlude. Par contre, ma bêta n'a pas encore touché à ces chapitres (mais je lui envoie le chap 6 cette semaine).

Pour les revieweurs anonymes : je répondrais sur mon profil, mais le mieux serait que vous me laissiez votre mail. Je n'aime pas trop encombrer mon profil :S

Ah, et par rapport à l'interlude : Vegeta EST cool, classe, tout ce que vous voulez! Il est arrogant, il est méchant, mais je l'adore! XD Donc, hein, voilà... Je ne suis PAS objective, je sais, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai écrit que Sasuke est fan de lui, comme je le suis. Et si ça vous plaît pas, TANT PIS POUR VOUS! :D

Sur ce, je vous dit adios amigos! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ou même à me demander un avancement un peu plus précis dans la fic par MP, ou simplement pour papoter! Et vu que je suis une très mauvaise menteuse, vous pouvez même essayer de me tirer des spoils... (je crois que j'en ai trop dit)

**A PLUUUS!** (_mais ce n'est qu'un aurevoiiiir_...)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ishtars : **Merci pour ta review :)

**Canaan : **Pour la réaction de Sasuke par rapport à tout ça, il faudra malheureusement attendre... ^^ J'espère te revoir lorsque je recommencerai à publier :) Merci pour ta review!

**Miss Miserly pop :** Ah, j'adore tes longues reviews :) J'aime vraiment savoir que mes chapitres, que mon travail est capable de donner du sourire aux gens. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'écris, aussi, vous donner du plaisir grâce à mon travail, en faisant ce que j'aime.  
Le SaiSaku est une bombe, j'adore écrire sur ce couple, j'adore voir que ma bêta n'a presque rien à corriger sur leurs parties, j'adore vos réactions à leurs idioties! :D Ils n'ont pas fini de vous faire rire, dans le chapitre sept, je leur ai écris une discussion de folie! Je les kiffe :D Et ça apporte de la fraîcheur, je trouve, par rapport aux deux crétins :)  
Je ne veux pas que le SasuNaru soit rapide, car ce n'est pas intéressant d'opérer de cette manière, et puis surtout SH est un manga dont la principale attente est que Ritsu avoue enfin ses sentiments. Pour ma part, la fiction ne s'arrêtera pas forcément à ce moment là, mais ça reste quelque chose qui arrivera bien vers la fin de la fic, oui. Et surtout, je trouve qu'on ne développe pas assez le côté difficile de l'amour entre gays, dans les fictions. Les problèmes qu'un couple homosexuel peut avoir sont bien plus qu'un(e) "rival(e)", ou dire "je t'aime". Il y a la réaction des autres, la façon dont cet amour s'exprime entre les deux, et la façon de s'accepter soit-même quand on est hétéro de base. Je voulais rendre leur relation réaliste, donc ne pas sombrer dans le gnangnan. Ce sont des mecs, ils ne vont pas se tourner autour en se disant des mots doux, ou en se faisant des bisous dans le cou. Quand ils doivent discuter, ils s'expriment plus avec leurs poings qu'avec les mots; quand ils sont ensemble, ils ne sont pas obligés de se sauter dessus et peuvent agir comme deux simples potes.  
Concernant la partie de jambes en l'air, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'en écris pas! XD Je suis incapable d'en écrire, je suis même incapable de reviewer correctement des OS avec des lemons. C'est inimaginable pour moi d'en écrire car je trouverais ça nul, et par voie de conséquence ça serait mauvais. Un jour, peut-être, j'en écrirais. Mais certainement pas aujourd'hui, et surtout à 15 ans, âge où je n'ai même pas embrassé un garçon.  
Aaah, mes playlist, on m'avait expressément demandé d'en mettre dans ma première fiction... Depuis, j'ai gardé, même si les musiques n'ont pas forcément un rapport avec le chapitre :D Beaucoup de gens apprécient, pourquoi je ne sais pas trop, mais tant qu'à faire je les mets :D C'est pas compliqué pour moi vu que j'écoute de la musique 24h/24.  
Le brevet, je viens de le passer :D (mention très bien! ^^) Je t'assure que, malgré ce que pourront te répéter tes professeurs toute l'année, c'est pas aussi terrible que ça. La seule chose difficile est l'histoire des arts, surtout si tu es timide, mais généralement les professeurs sont indulgents. Et si tu arrives à l'avoir d'office, comme moi, eh bien c'est génial!  
Merci pour ta review IMMENSE! et à bientôt pour la partie 2 de WAPU! :)

**bmw : **Euuh... Sakura en cougar? N'exagère pas! Elle a trente ans, pas cinquante! XD Et puis, mon Sai, je l'aime! Avec Sakura, ils vont encore vous faire rire, préparez-vous!  
Console Sasuke, si tu peux... Je sais pas trop s'il est vraiment de bonne humeur pour ça, mais tu peux toujours essayer! Si tu en sors avec la main entière, BRAVO! :D  
Les akatsukiens sont vilains... Et n'ont pas fini de l'être, malheureusement. Suffit de voir l'extrait d'en bas T_T  
A bientôt, et merci pour ta review!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

Shaka Ponk – I'm Picky  
Higurashi – Dear you  
The Twisted Sisters – We're not gonna take it _(Pub : merci la fic Voyage à Ilix et son auteur Astate pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce chef-d'oeuvre musical)_

XXXXXXXXXX

**EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 6 DE WAPU A VENIR! Je rappelle que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été bêta-lecturé. Les astérisques sont là pour cacher un nom qui spoilerait bien trop la suite.**

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal.

– Quoi? s'exclama-t-il en voyant le premier policier sortir des menottes de sa poche. Comment ça? »

Le silence s'était fait dans la réception, et l'homme derrière lui attrapa ses bras pour les mettre derrière son dos et les menotter.

« Vous êtes suspecté d'avoir tué ****** ******, hier à 23h. Un témoin vous a vu sortir de chez lui à cette heure-là, répondit-il froidement, avant de continuer de réciter les droits Miranda. Vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition- »

Il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« ******...? »

Mort?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et un boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il voulut leur faire dire qui avait fait ça à ******.

Seulement, le froid des menottes sur ses poignets le ramena à la réalité. _Eux_.

**(pour les petites malignes qui se seraient amusées à compter le nombre d'astérisques en pensant que c'est le nombre de lettres composant le nom de ladite victime, amusez-vous bien...)**


	7. Regardez la mort en face

**Salut le peuple! **

Mais qui est-ce, vous demandez-vous sûrement... ''Sacrébleu, je n'ai point connaissance d'un être tel que cela, qui s'adresse à une minorité en utilisant une expression qui désigne la France, que dis-je, le monde entier!''

Eh beh si, c'est bien moi! Et voicivoicivoici... Le chapitre 6!

Vous l'avez attendu, et il est tout beau, il sent bon, il est très propre et s'est lavé les mains après avoir été aux toilettes (la classe quoi).

THE chapitre, qui débute la seconde partie de WAPU, et si jamais vous l'aviez pas compris, c'est marqué juste en dessous...

Je vous remercie tous (toutes?) d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, j'ai conscience que ça ne doit pas être facile, car je vis la même chose avec d'autres fics. Mais maintenant, l'attente est terminée, et soyez heureux.

Un dernier avertissement, pour les personnes qui seraient en train de lire Death Note, je m'excuse d'avance si je vous spoile la suite, même si j'ai fais attention à ne jamais prononcer de nom. Et pour les acharnés qui refuseraient de voir ce spoil, contentez-vous de sauter les premiers paragraphe du chap, il n'y a plus d'autres allusions ensuite.

Bref, je vais me taire, et vous dire que la bêta lecture a été faite par **sasunarufann_, _**déesse qu'elle est, et qu'on a BOSSÉ comme des malades pour vous offrir ce chap. Le disclaimer est à Masashi Kishimoto pour les persos de Naruto, et à Shungiku Nakamura pour l'univers de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!

HAVE A GOOD READ! ET BON NARUSASU DAY A TOUS ET A TOUTES!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Seconde partie  
CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Perdu, c'est un bon mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ces derniers temps. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mes repères, comme si j'étais une boussole qui ne sait plus indiquer le nord, une carte sur laquelle aucun pays ne serait dessiné._

_Quand je ne fais que l'apercevoir dans la cour et que je me rends compte qu'il est tout seul, j'ai cette furieuse envie d'aller le voir, de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Pas pour dire quoique ce soit, juste comme ça, pour sentir son épaule contre la mienne._

_Lorsque je vois son visage fermé, si sombre, j'aimerais aller vers lui pour qu'il se recolore de la lumière qui le caractérise. Ses yeux sont faits pour briller, pas pour rester baissés vers le sol. C'est comme s'il avait été créé pour rayonner, pour éclairer les cœurs, _mon _cœur qui a trop longtemps été recouvert par de sombres nuages._

_Me rendre compte de ça provoque de nombreuses choses en moi. Des sentiments inimaginables, qui me glacent le sang. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin m'a fait...?_

* * *

**Regardez la mort en face, observez ceux qui vont mourir par votre faute et ne les oubliez pas. Qu'ils restent gravés à jamais dans votre mémoire. Eux non plus, ne vous oublieront jamais.  
**_Zolf. J. Kimblee – Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

« On en a fini pour aujourd'hui, conclut Shikamaru, poussant un immense soupir.

– T'es un psychopathe. »

Temari laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé, exténuée. Six heures. Ils avaient passé _six _heures sur son manuscrit, à s'occuper de son chapitre et à prévoir les suivants. Il était déjà 19h, bordel, alors qu'à la base ça n'aurait dû qu'être une réunion autour d'un déjeuner au restaurant familial. Eh non, au final Shikamaru avait voulu qu'ils aillent chez elle pour approfondir tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé concernant le futur de Death Note.

« J'ai terriblement envie d'un remontant... soupira-t-elle. Y a pas des bières dans le frigo?

– Allez, c'est rien, tu ne vas pas en mourir.

– Si! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as vu ce que tu m'obliges à faire? Tuer un des personnages principaux pour pouvoir poursuivre le manga plus longtemps? Espèce de...de... Psychopathe! » répéta-t-elle, pas vraiment furieuse mais ayant très envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Le brun se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de se rendre au réfrigérateur pour en sortir une canette.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé ça, ce sont mes patrons. Tu comprends quand même que les séries sont faites pour durer, surtout une aussi populaire que la tienne. Si jamais tu t'arrêtes après cinquante chapitres, ce sera la foire, tu ne te rends pas compte de combien tu nous rapportes. Et puis, la suite n'est pas si mal, non? »

La blonde se renfrogna et attrapa l'alcool que lui avait négligemment envoyé son éditeur avant qu'il ne se rassoie. Elle l'ouvrit avec humeur puis but une gorgée, grimaçant un peu sous l'amertume.

« Oui, ce ne sera pas mauvais, accorda-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaira forcément aux lecteurs.

– Il faut prendre le risque. C'est une décision éditoriale, venant des grands messieurs là-haut qui te permettent de pouvoir manger. Tu peux rien y faire. Et de toute façon, le seul moyen de continuer était de le faire mourir, non? »

Elle détourna les yeux, pestant. Elle détestait quand il avait raison.

« Ouais, mais je l'aimais bien. »

Il sourit.

« Moi aussi. » confessa-t-il

Temari but une nouvelle gorgée. Un long silence s'étira suite à ça, les deux amis gardant les yeux dans le vague, fatigués par la quantité de travail et de concentration qu'ils avaient dû fournir.

Dans un grognement las, Shikamaru attrapa la télécommande posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé et alluma la télévision. Il zappa longuement, cherchant un programme qui ne serait ni en rapport avec les mangas, ni trop compliqué pour leur cerveau en quête de repos. Enfin, il tomba sur une rediffusion de Takeshi's Castle, et ce fut tout sourire qu'il observa le candidat devant tenir sur la planche de la plate-forme tournante. Un rire lui échappa quand, dans sa tentative pour rester stable, il glissa malencontreusement et tomba dans l'eau.

« D'habitude ils tombent quand il faut passer d'une plate-forme à l'autre, lui il est tombé tout seul. » ricana-t-il.

La blonde, de son côté, roula des yeux, même si un sourire resta inscrit sur ses lèvres.

« Rassure-moi, on est le seul pays à fournir des jeux télévisés aussi cons?

– Bah, l'Amérique est pas mal aussi dans ce domaine. Mais on tient quand même une couche. »

Elle soupira :

« On va pas s'en plaindre, c'est marrant au moins. »

Il acquiesça, lâchant cette fois un vrai rire quand l'autre candidat, au moment de passer le relais à sa partenaire, la fit tomber à l'eau avant qu'elle ne grimpe sur la planche à son tour.

« Ça te dirait de faire une connerie du genre avec moi, un jour? » lui demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'observa comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête :

« T'as pas peur d'être ridicule?

– Si j'y vais, c'est justement pour ça! répliqua-t-elle en s'esclaffant. Je m'en fiche de gagner ou pas, l'important c'est de se marrer un bon coup. »

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça sera sans moi alors.

– Froussard.

– Je ne l'ai jamais caché. »

Elle commença à jouer machinalement avec la languette de sa canette, puis demanda :

« Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin de retourner à la Konoha, toi? »

Le Nara se renfrogna, puis marmonna :

« Heureusement que non... Aujourd'hui, le bureau n'est pas un endroit très accueillant. »

* * *

C'était comme si un orage planait directement sur la salle de travail. Un peu plus, et Naruto aurait pu entendre le tonnerre gronder à chaque pas que faisait l'Uchiha. S'ils ne venaient pas de sortir de leur période de crise hebdomadaire, Naruto aurait juré qu'ils étaient en pleine fin de cycle.

Il guettait l'horloge, attendant impatiemment le moment où Sasuke finirait pour qu'ils puissent enfin quitter le bureau. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke continuait d'envoyer bouler chaque personne qui l'approchait à moins de deux mètres sans raisons qu'il jugeait _valables_.

Malheureusement, ce qui le faisait se morfondre encore plus, c'était de connaître la raison d'une telle mauvaise humeur. Alors que les choses avaient semblé se calmer entre lui et Sasuke, tout s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. La veille avait été une catastrophe, et la réaction soi-disante calme de Sasuke l'avait laissé présager une telle maussaderie le lendemain. Mais il avait espéré que le brun et lui discutent immédiatement et qu'ils éclaircissent la situation, au lieu de voir Sasuke se mettre à... _bouder _dans son coin.

Il aurait aimé traverser le bureau, maintenant, et tirer l'Uchiha de ses pensées sombres pour qu'ils aillent parler dans un endroit plus privé. Mais encore aurait-il fallu que l'éditeur en chef daigne lever son regard vers lui, pas comme à midi où il l'avait royalement ignoré.

Il en avait vraiment marre. Hinata n'était absolument rien à ses yeux, juste une fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant et qui s'était trouvé être sa fiancée. Rien d'autre.

… Non, ce n'était pas rien, en fait, c'était même énorme. Si ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour ses connaissances, et encore moins pour Sasuke.

Mais c'était pour ça qu'il voulait lui en parler! Il avait été forcé de l'héberger parce que son cousin Neji, _lui_, était un bon ami. Naruto et elle ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, et surtout, _mince quoi_, ils n'étaient pas fiancés officiellement!

Il avait terriblement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Cette volonté s'aggrava quand il surprit deux yeux noirs brûlants de colère le fixer. Mais, contre toute attente, elles n'appartenaient pas à son éditeur en chef.

« Uzumaki, gronda Itachi. On est là pour travailler, alors arrête de bâiller aux corneilles. »

Son ton avait été plus que froid, et Naruto envoya un regard noir au dos du commercial dès qu'il l'eût dépassé. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant le bureau de son jeune frère, qui était affublé d'un costume cravate et d'un borsalino noir sur lequel reposait un petit caméléon vert.

Les pupilles envoyant des éclairs de Sasuke persuadèrent Naruto que si Itachi ne disparaissait pas dans les dix secondes, Sasuke le foutrait dehors à grand coups de pieds.

Peu désireux de voir la ''bagarre" entre les deux frères, il sortit discrètement de la pièce, et entendit la voix grave d'Itachi s'élever :

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Sasuke. Depuis quand tu sèches les réunions du personnel?

– J'en ai marre de ces réunions à la con. »

Naruto se tendit en entendant la froideur des mots de l'éditeur en chef, et dépassa lentement les paravents, quittant la future zone de bataille. A ce moment-là, il vit Sakura se diriger vers l'entrée de leur bureau, cachant sous sa veste son uniforme de la brigade SOS, et plongée dans un dossier. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'atmosphère encore plus lourde due à l'arrivée de l'aîné Uchiha. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans le No Man's land qu'allait devenir leur bureau, surtout vu la voix de plus en forte d'Itachi, il lui attrapa le bras et la recula :

« Si tu ne veux pas mourir, n'entre pas. » lui chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant plus loin dans le couloir.

Comme pour argumenter ses paroles, un cri lui parvint :

« Comment ça, t'en as rien à faire des femmes de ménage!? C'est grâce à elles que ton bureau n'est pas sans arrêt une porcherie, Sasuke!

– Je leur en suis très reconnaissant, mais c'est pas mon problème si on les paie une misère.

– Tu dois être présent, c'est tout, c'est le règlement de l'entreprise!

– Eh bien ton règlement, tu te le mets où je pense, ok? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de Sasuke, qui contrastaient avec le calme apparent qu'il gardait. Naruto fit une grimace, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de repos.

« Dis, Naruto, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il est aussi en colère, aujourd'hui? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois devant la machine à café.

Le blond se raidit imperceptiblement, avant d'engouffrer un donut dans sa bouche.

« Heu...

– A moins que je ne veuille pas savoir? »

Il mâcha lentement la pâtisserie et déglutit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Elle roula les yeux.

« D'accord. Mais essaie de régler ça avec lui, il ne faut pas que ça affecte le travail...

– Je le sais bien, et j'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais je n'y parviens pas. » soupira-t-il.

Elle le fixa longuement, un sourcil haussé.

« On dirait moi. Avant que j'apprenne votre petite histoire, je croyais toujours que c'était le mauvais moment, et regarde où ça m'a amenée. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais il balbutia :

« C'est pas que je n'y arrive pas, c'est lui qui m'ignore!

– Il _t'ignore? _s'exclama-t-elle, sa surprise revenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bon sang?

– Mais rien! se défendit-il comme un enfant pris en faute. On a simplement... fait une mauvaise rencontre. »

Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit, et il comprit que s'il ne s'expliquait pas, elle le forcerait rapidement :

« Il a appris que techniquement, j'étais fiancé... … Elle était devant chez moi. » ajouta-t-il doucement.

La moue de Sakura s'aggrava, et Naruto commença à détourner le regard, un peu honteux.

« Tu te moques de moi? dit-elle lentement, une veine battant sur son front. Vous êtes vraiment des boulets. » elle secoua la tête « Hé bien, il faudra que ça cesse, parce qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Alors tu règles ce problème et si Sasuke refuse toujours de t'écouter, tu trouves quelque chose. Maintenant, » elle finit son café « il faut qu'on aille s'occuper de la zone de guerre avant de rentrer, il est bientôt 19h. »

Piteux, il baissa la tête et acquiesça.

« Je vais essayer sur le chemin du retour, s'il décide de se décoincer et de me répondre quand je lui parle.

– En tout cas, il y a intérêt que demain ne soit pas pareil. Shikamaru, c'est pas trop étonnant ; mais même Lee a fui, c'est dire. »

Naruto soupira longuement, fermant un instant les yeux, puis ils sortirent pour aller retrouver leur éditeur en chef. Il allait devoir se préparer à se faire incendier... mais il fallait qu'il règle ce problème, rapidement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur bureau, Sasuke toujours assis derrière son ordinateur. Itachi était parti, mais on sentait encore la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, et les nuages noirs continuaient de planer au-dessus de leur tête. Sakura envoya un bref regard à Naruto, le suppliant d'agir, ce à quoi il répliqua d'un petit mouvement de tête. Gonflant son torse pour se donner un peu de courage, il traversa le No Man's land, et se planta devant Sasuke, qui leva lentement ses obsidiennes lui.

« Quoi? gronda-t-il.

– Dans combien de temps tu as fini? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Sasuke plissa les yeux :

« Une demi-heure.

– Je t'attends en bas.

– Hm.»

Aussitôt dit, il retourna à son bureau pour ranger ses affaires, les yeux brûlants de l'Uchiha le suivant à chaque pas. Il vit Sakura l'observer elle aussi, haussant un sourcil. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, elle lui souffla :

« T'es peut-être un boulet, mais t'as du cran. A part Itachi, j'en ai pas vu beaucoup s'adresser à lui aussi sèchement. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé :

« Si seulement c'était suffisant pour lui parler... »

Immédiatement, il enfila son manteau et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Sakura tourna la tête vers Sasuke, qu'elle voyait bouillonner de fureur. Oui, Naruto avait intérêt à avoir du cran ET des nerfs d'acier, parce que discuter avec Sasuke ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Se pendre, c'était une bonne alternative. S'il devait se suicider, Naruto aurait volontairement pris cette option. C'était rapide, ça donnait un petit côté mélodramatique à la chose. Ça lui plaisait. C'était mieux que de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Il n'aurait pas aimé faire ça. Ça aurait laissé du sang partout sur la moquette, et il n'aurait pas voulu infliger ça à son propriétaire. C'était quelqu'un de respectueux, avant tout. Et les médicaments, non merci. Trop cher. C'était certain qu'une fois mort, il n'aurait plus eu à craindre pour son argent, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas trop qu'on puisse marquer sur sa tombe : ''Ci-gît Uzumaki Naruto. Mort pauvre.''

Non, une corde, et pouf! la mort. C'était simple, propre. Il devrait vraiment essayer un de ces jours...

A condition, évidemment, que son très cher éditeur en chef ne se décide pas à le tuer avant. Ce serait dommage. Même si ça l'étonnerait.

En effet, Sasuke continuait de l'ignorer, et il le ferait sûrement jusqu'à leur immeuble. Au bureau, il l'avait snobé à chaque fois qu'il s'était approché, en gardant un air digne malgré les nuages noirs au dessus de sa tête, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus énervante.

Seulement, Naruto n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre pour le moment. Pour lui parler il aurait fallu qu'ils ne soient pas en pleine heure de pointe. Le wagon était bondé, les pousseurs avaient eu du mal à faire rentrer tout le monde. En même temps il était 19h30, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes sur les quais; mais il n'était plus vraiment habitué à tout ça, maintenant qu'il finissait souvent le travail vers 22h, voire même plus tard.

Il poussa un long soupir, ce à quoi son voisin de fortune, auquel son torse était limite collé, lui envoya un regard noir du genre ''c'est bon, ta vie est dure, la nôtre aussi et pourtant on ne le fait pas savoir''. Une grimace audit voisin, et le blond se remit à fixer le vague de ses yeux bleus las.

Parler avec Sasuke. Sur le coup, ça avait paru être une bonne idée, quelque chose d'accessible. Il s'était dit qu'il le ferait sur le chemin du retour, mais pourquoi avait-il le mauvais pressentiment que l'Uchiha resterait plongé dans ses pensées noires, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là?

Oui, se pendre. Une très bonne idée. Au moins, ça résoudrait tous ses problèmes. ...Enfin, dans un sens.

Son cynisme commençait à lui faire sérieusement peur. Non, il ne voulait pas se suicider, mais sa situation était vraiment désespérante. Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé que son chef puisse être un tel gamin. C'était du boudin, tout simplement, et ça l'exaspérait. Habituellement, c'était lui qu'on traitait d'enfant, donc pour avoir l'air puéril à ses yeux il fallait vraiment tenir une couche.

Manque de bol, quand il le voulait, Sasuke pouvait être aussi puéril que lui, bien que ce soit avec un renfrognement de niveau supérieur au lieu de poussées de gueulantes surpuissantes.

Il _fallait _que Naruto parle à Sasuke. Il prit donc la décision d'aller harceler sa sonnette si jamais il refusait de lui parler de tout le voyage. Lui aussi était têtu, mais à un niveau différent de Sasuke. Si l'Uchiha décidait d'être immature, alors il en ferait autant, c'était comme ça que ça marchait pour lui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Pour une fois, le leitmotiv de Gaara lui plaisait.

Enfin, la voix féminine de l'interphone les prévint qu'ils étaient à leur arrêt. Naruto sortit précipitamment de ses pensées, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sasuke qui écartait la foule de gens devant lui pour s'extraire du wagon.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le quai, il dut presque courir pour rattraper Sasuke qui était parti sans lui, persistant à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Tu pourrais m'attendre, enfoiré! grogna-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés, lui envoyant un regard en coin assassin. Je pensais que si on rentrait ensemble c'était pour éviter que je me fasse égorger dans une ruelle sombre, mais si on est séparés ça va rudement bien marcher, dis donc... »

Sasuke poursuivit son chemin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, jusqu'à la sortie du métro. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, marchant côte à côte en silence, bien que Naruto continue d'envoyer de temps à autre un petit coup d'œil à son patron.

« Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha tourna légèrement ses yeux vers lui. Bonne nouvelle, il n'était pas invisible.

« Tu comptes bouder jusqu'à quand? »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent doucement :

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, avance. Je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer. »

Naruto se demanda un instant si Sasuke était sérieux.

« Tu te moques de moi? Des _bêtises_? Tu as fait la gueule toute la journée, et tout le monde en a marre au bureau.

– Je ne _boude _pas, crétin, répondit-il froidement.

– C'est ça. »

Le brun attrapa son épaule et le retourna brusquement pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je t'interdis de penser que je suis énervé contre toi, ou quoique ce soit. » siffla-t-il, plus acide que jamais.

Sasuke était irritable aujourd'hui, ça il l'avait compris, mais à cet instant il était _vraiment _en colère. Et Naruto ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il le niait.

« Mais bien sûr que si, tu es en colère contre moi, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier! Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie, mais il faudrait sérieusement que tu arrêtes de croire que j'ai le QI d'une moule! Si ça m'était arrivé, je me serais tout autant énervé que toi, alors je comprends tout à fait, Sasuke, ça ne sert à rien de débiter des mensonges aussi pourris!

– Eh bien, on ne dirait pas. Non mais vraiment Naruto, il faut que tu saisisses que le seul gamin, c'est toi. Faire la gueule parce que tu as une fiancée? Je n'ai plus quinze ans, imbécile. »

Alors que Naruto allait répliquer, il s'arrêta abruptement. Tout le monde autour d'eux les fixaient, surpris, curieux ou même outrés. Sasuke le remarqua tout aussi bien que lui et reprit sa route, baissant la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

Naruto le suivit à la trace, poings fermés, et les pensées embrouillées. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il se doutait, c'était que Sasuke mentait, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. A moins qu'il lui soit arrivé une tuile en l'espace d'une nuit, pas moyen que ce soit vrai.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur immeuble, et montèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur. Naruto retenait ses mots, ne voulant recommencer à crier que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Quand Sasuke se dirigea vers sa porte, c'est naturellement qu'il le suivit, seulement son voisin le coupa dans son avancée :

« Tu me fatigues, Naruto, je ne veux pas te voir, souffla Sasuke, secouant la tête en ouvrant sa porte.

– On a une conversation à terminer, enfoiré. »

Sasuke se retourna avec fureur et serra les poings en voyant Naruto passer la porte à son tour. Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Il le prit par le col et le poussa hors de chez lui, laissant Naruto bras ballants au milieu du couloir et yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois depuis leur discussion houleuse à son déménagement que Sasuke perdait le contrôle et devenait violent.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, chacun d'un côté du seuil, la respiration hachée du brun comme seul bruit de fond. La goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant au maximum, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec, la mâchoire toujours verrouillée :

« Naruto, va-t-en. Maintenant. »

Le blond lui lança une œillade ahurie, retrouvant rapidement sa ferveur.

« Dix minutes, ça va te tuer? Je me souviens pourtant d'une phrase du genre ''je te demande une seule conversation, et tu fuis''! Si tu veux me donner des leçons, la moindre des choses c'est que tu respectes tes propres paroles! »

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'élargirent, Naruto crut durant quelques instants qu'il allait se remettre à s'énerver. Au final, tout ce qu'il laissa échapper fut un sifflement et il finit l'épaule contre la porte, se tenant le front comme s'il couvrait une effroyable migraine.

« Parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, maugréa-t-il, glacial.

– C'est la question que je me pose chaque jour, enfoiré. »

Il roula brièvement des yeux puis s'écarta.

« Rentre. » dit-il simplement.

Naruto acquiesça et obéit, prêt à en découdre si Sasuke avait un nouvel accès de colère, pendant que le brun fermait la porte.

« Tu vas essayer de me persuader que si tu as boudé- » il vit le regard noir de Sasuke. « Si tu as été de _mauvaise humeur _toute la journée, ce n'était pas à cause d'Hinata? »

Il vit sa mâchoire se serrer sous sa peau blafarde :

« Évidemment que ça m'a énervé, crétin! J'ai appris que t'étais fiancé! Seulement, ce qui me mets hors de moi, maintenant, ce n'est _plus _ça!

– Ben c'est quoi, alors?!

– Mais à ton avis, imbécile? » En voyant le regard encore hagard du blond, il ajouta avec hargne : « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? C'est ce que ça _engendre_! »

Les pupilles de Naruto s'élargirent, il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis il secoua la tête :

« Non, sérieusement, je comprends rien. Comment ça, ce que ça _engendre_? Arrête de me parler en code! »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira longuement, reprenant avec le plus de calme possible :

« Quand, à mes yeux, tu étais célibataire_, _tout allait bien. Je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir coupable de tenter quelque chose. Maintenant, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es engagé. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et s'exaspéra :

« Ça n'a absolument rien d'officiel, je te l'ai déjà dit!

– A partir du moment où tes parents, ou ton tuteur légal, ont signé un quelconque papier avec la famille de cette fille, c'est officiel, Naruto! »

Le blond cilla :

« C'est n'importe quoi! C'est ma vie, ils n'ont tout simplement pas le droit de faire ça! Et... Et puis... » il battit des cils. « De toute façon, tu sais quoi, je dis merde! Je m'en fiche de tes raisons! De un, je ne me marierai pas avec Hinata ; de deux, arrête de faire la gueule pour des conneries comme ça! Je... il y a aucune raison que tu te sentes _coupable_, ou je ne sais quelle bêtises, c'est bon.

– Tu es orphelin, c'est ça? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et resta la bouche ouverte.

« Que-

– C'est la seule chose qu'ils t'ont laissé?

– Oui, si tu veux mais je ne vois pas-

– Alors tu vas m'affirmer que tu serais prêt à ignorer ce que tes parents t'ont légué? le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Si tes parents ont voulu ça, c'était sûrement pour être certains que t'aies un avenir, que... » il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Cette Hinata est amoureuse de toi. »

Naruto perdit à nouveau son calme :

« Mais non, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques années! On s'est vus une dizaine de fois, c'est tout!

– Crois-moi, elle ressent plus qu'une simple amitié pour toi. T'en connais beaucoup des filles qui restent sous la pluie pendant peut-être plus d'une heure, à attendre qu'un _ami _arrive? Et tu as vu le sourire qu'elle a fait quand elle t'a vu? La façon dont elle a essayé d'embrancher la conversation sur votre mariage, pour que peut-être vous en parliez ensuite? Et surtout le regard qu'elle a eu quand tu as rajouté que c'était pas _officiel_?»

Il resta les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait rien vu de tout ça, mais elle avait effectivement voulu lui parler du mariage quand ils étaient rentrés. Seulement, la réaction de Sasuke encore en tête, il lui avait dit qu'ils parleraient le lendemain...

_Non. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Sasuke qui arrive à cette conclusion?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, continua Sasuke. Je ne peux pas briser les espoirs de cette Hinata, tout comme la volonté de tes parents, qui voulaient être sûrs que tu aies des enfants et une personne à aimer... »

Naruto recula d'un pas, secouant la tête. Non, _non_, peu importait ce que ressentait Hinata, ce n'était pas réciproque. Il serra les poings et répondit :

« Peut-être, mais j'ai encore du temps pour y penser-

– Du temps? s'esclaffa Sasuke. Tu as vingt-sept ans, Naruto. A notre âge, tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes encore célibataires, ou du moins qui ne sont même pas avec quelqu'un qu'elles apprécient? Et puis, crois-moi, je suis totalement _incapable _de te donner des enfants. »

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules de Naruto qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure des paroles de Sasuke. Bordel, il lui parlait vraiment d'enfants?

« Attends, tu me fais quoi, là? C'est bon, j'approche de la trentaine, je ne vais pas mourir après cette date. Et j'espère avoir encore du temps avant de pouvoir penser à être parent, tu vois!

– Seulement, c'est quelque chose de non-négligeable. »

Naruto était tout simplement stupéfait.

Deux mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et pourtant Sasuke pensait déjà à... _un avenir_! C'était effrayant, mais... Avant, quand il n'était pas plein d'interrogations, il aurait immédiatement répondu que l'autre homme était cinglé, qu'il devait se faire soigner parce que jamais il ne penserait finir sa vie avec lui de toute façon.

Mais pas là. Là, il sentait la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer, quand il se disait à quel point Sasuke tenait à lui. Pour lui, il n'était pas qu'une amourette. Il pensait déjà à un futur, peut-être à _s'engager_. C'était un mot effrayant du haut de ses 27 ans, alors provenant de Sasuke...

Il fut horriblement mal à l'aise, tout à coup. C'était trop soudain. Il n'était pas prêt. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il passa une main sur son visage.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... bredouilla-t-il, sentant les murs autour de lui se rapprocher et son estomac lui faire mal. J'y pensais pas... c'est encore loin...

– Peu importe, pour revenir au sujet : non, je ne boudais pas. Et j'espère que c'est rentré dans ta tête. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard détourné de Sasuke, toujours aussi grave. Il déglutit.

« Je dois rentrer, je... tu es fatigué, et puis... »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de chez Sasuke qui ne lui adressa plus un regard. Sa crise d'angoisse ne s'arrêta pas là, il tituba jusqu'à sa porte et manqua s'effondrer en entrant chez lui.

C'était sérieux, Sasuke l'aimait. Et Sasuke avait eu la preuve, sous son nez, que cet avenir qu'il avait d'ors et déjà imaginé était peut-être ruiné, que la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait pour plus tard, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais.

Naruto, dos au mur, la main contre sa bouche, se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Ses pensées étaient brouillées, il ne savait plus différencier la réalité de ses désirs.

Un futur avec Sasuke. Ça lui faisait à la fois envie et horriblement peur.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, et Shikamaru s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de dormir à cette heure-là, il n'avait pas de travail à faire, alors il s'était rendu sur un jeu de shôgi en ligne. Seulement, son adversaire était des plus lamentables, c'était la troisième fois qu'il le battait.

Pendant que l'autre réfléchissait à son prochain coup, alors que son cerveau génial l'avait déjà planifié depuis quelques minutes, il avala une bouchée de nouilles instantanées, et commençait déjà à démarrer une autre partie dans une nouvelle fenêtre. Ces derniers temps, il s'emmerdait affreusement.

Il aimait son métier d'éditeur, mais maintenant qu'il avait sa série avec Temari, et qu'elle marchait du feu de Dieu, il n'avait plus de challenge. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, et ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'en souhaitait pas. Les femmes et lui, c'était toute une histoire; entre Ino et Temari il avait déjà assez à faire. Pas que le calme le dérange, au contraire. Seulement, l'ennui était son pire ennemi.

Il vit que son adversaire avait enfin répondu à son coup, et un petit sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il était un peu déçu, encore une fois il s'y attendait. Immédiatement, il avança son pion et parachuta le lancier de son opposant. Plus que deux coups, uniquement avec son pion, et il gagnerait. Trop simple. Même Asuma jouait mieux que ça.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans son appartement. Il sourit doucement, son challenger avait de la chance. Il lui envoya un bref message, le prévenant qu'il quittait la partie et donc que l'autre avait gagné. Au moins, il rendrait quelqu'un heureux.

Il referma son ordinateur et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, observant malgré tout l'heure avec scepticisme. Il était presque minuit, qui ça pouvait bien être?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au judas, deux hommes se trouvaient sur le palier. Et il ne connaissait aucun des deux. Il laissa la chaîne de sécurité en place et entrebâilla la porte. Ils devaient être des voisins.

« Bonsoir. Vous êtes...? »

Le premier homme, un gars aux cheveux gris, lui fit un petit sourire non rassurant.

« Nos noms n'ont pas d'importance, Nara. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, ils n'étaient pas des voisins.

« Pardon? »

Le deuxième, un mec aux longs cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux verts, s'approcha de l'entrebâillement et dit de sa voix grave :

« Nous devons parler. Ouvre cette porte. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, ébahi, mais une des mains que l'homme avait laissé cachée dans sa poche jusque là sortit et laissa voir qu'elle tenait un objet. Un objet noir qui ressemblait fortement à une arme munie d'un silencieux. Son cœur bondit, mais l'homme fut plus rapide que lui et pointa l'arme sur son front, passant sa main par l'ouverture.

« J'ai l'ouïe fine. Si jamais tu n'enlèves pas la chaîne et décides d'aller téléphoner aux flics, j'hésiterais pas à trouer la porte. »

Le brun déglutit, mais obtempéra lentement, les mains tremblantes. Aussitôt déverrouillée, ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans l'appartement, jusqu'à se tenir au milieu de son salon.

Les yeux écarquillés, Shikamaru retint son souffle, mais l'arme encore pointée vers lui le força à refermer la porte, bien que cela puisse signifier sa mise à mort prochaine. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, mais il était tout simplement terrifié, immobilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? murmura-t-il, sentant son sang se glacer.

– Te faire une proposition.

– Quel genre?

– D'affaires.»

Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.

« Arrêtez ce cinéma, dites-moi directement ce que vous voulez. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris éclata de rire, faisant encore baisser la température de la pièce. Il s'approcha un peu de Shikamaru.

« C'est nous qui parlons, connard. »

Les paupières plissées, Shikamaru resta silencieux, et l'autre poursuivit :

« Notre demande est simple : donne-nous le vrai nom de Ohba Tsugumi, et viens travailler chez l'Akatsuki. »

La surprise submergea le Nara, qui sentit un frisson le parcourir :

« V-Vous êtes de l'Akatsuki?

– Nous t'avons dit que ça n'avait aucune importance. » répliqua le brun aux yeux verts.

L'autre enchaîna :

« La seule chose que nous souhaitons, c'est une réponse. Oui, ou non. Tout en sachant que... » il passa une main dans son manteau, pour en ressortir une autre arme, qui fit raidir l'échine de Shikamaru. « ta réponse aura des conséquences. »

Lentement, l'embout du pistolet fut pointé sur le front pâle de l'éditeur.

« Si je dis non, vous me tuerez? murmura-t-il, humidifiant ses lèvres en louchant légèrement sur l'engin. Ça ne me paraît pas très logique, vous voulez que je rejoigne votre compagnie, non? »

Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux gris s'agrandit.

« Ais-je dit, à un seul moment, que ce serait ta putain de tête que je percerai? »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il devait agir, mais il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui. Il jura intérieurement.

S'il avait pu enregistrer la conversation, il aurait eu des preuves contre l'Akatsuki, celles qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois. Il savait qu'ils feraient quelque chose comme ça, s'ils avaient disparus c'était pour mieux réapparaître plus tard, il en était convaincu; seulement il n'aurait jamais pensé être leur cible.

Le canon de l'arme se détacha de son front, et fut remise dans la veste intérieure de l'homme aux cheveux gris, tout sourire. Sa main encore dans sa poche, il en sortit autre chose. Plusieurs photos. Il les étala en éventail devant lui.

« Nara Shikaku, ton père. »

Il montra rapidement la photo, puis la fit tomber au sol, juste entre eux deux. Les yeux marrons de Shikamaru accrochèrent ceux de son père, visiblement pris en photo à son insu, et il déglutit.

« Nara Yoshino, ta mère. »

La photographie voleta jusqu'au sol, pour rejoindre son père.

« Akimichi Chouji, ton meilleur ami. »

Le visage large et souriant lui parvint, et son estomac fit des nœuds.

« Yamanaka Ino, ta meilleure amie. »

La blonde faisait même cette fois un grand sourire au photographe. Ses joues rouges le renseignaient sur le taux d'alcool qu'elle devait avoir dans le sang à cet instant.

« Sabaku Temari, ta petite amie?

– Arrêtez ça. » gronda-t-il.

Ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit le sourire en coin de son amie, prise dans le métro, alors qu'elle était au téléphone.

« Haruno Sakura et Rock Lee... »

Cette fois-ci, c'était même une photo prise lors de leur fête, deux mois auparavant.

« Et puis Sarutobi Asuma et Kurenai... »

Il lui fit voir l'ultime photo montrant le couple alors qu'ils dormaient et il sentit la bile lui chatouiller la gorge.

« Toutes ces personnes, toute ta famille, tes amis; tout ce beau monde est sous notre contrôle. Nous savons où est chacun d'entre eux, nous savons où ils habitent, leurs habitudes, leur vie. Tout comme la tienne. »

La voix doucereuse du type continua de résonner dans ses tympans :

« T'es un type brillant. Pas seulement intelligent, mais aussi judicieux, et tu as sous ton aile le mangaka le plus vendeur qu'on ait vu ces dernières années. Nous te voulons chez nous, à l'Akatsuki. Tu mérites mieux que la Konoha. Nous te faisons une proposition que tu ne regretteras pas.

– Si tu dis oui, poursuivit-il. Tu auras un grade semblable au mien, ainsi qu'à ceux de tous mes autres collègues directeurs exécutifs. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux rester un simple éditeur, mais en ayant un salaire où tu choisirais le nombre de zéros avant la virgule. Tu n'aurais plus à bosser avec ces imbéciles qui se cosplayent, ou bien le tyran Uchiha Sasuke. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Si tu dis non... »

A nouveau, sa main plongea dans sa poche, et il en ressortit un briquet. Il l'alluma, avançant la flamme à quelques centimètres des yeux du brun, puis le lâcha directement sur les photos au sol qui s'enflammèrent.

Le feu éclaira faiblement l'appartement, et après quelques secondes, l'homme écrasa les flammes de sa chaussure pour empêcher la fumée de déclencher les détecteurs d'incendie.

« …bye bye, tes copains. »

Lentement, les yeux inquisiteurs et ayant gardés le maximum de leur calme plongèrent dans ceux du membre de l'Akatsuki.

« Vous les tueriez tous? »

Il lâcha un nouveau rire, et s'approcha jusqu'à chuchoter à son oreille :

« Pire que ça. »

Un frisson parcourut la ligne dure de ses épaules, et il fixa les photos à moitié brûlées, montrant toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Sa bouche se tordit, et il siffla :

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de Naruto et Sasuke, tout à l'heure? Ce sont aussi mes amis. »

La surprise s'afficha sur les deux visages, et un ricanement secoua les épaules du type aux cheveux gris qui se recula :

« Eh mec, je suis en train de te menacer, et tu penses à ces deux là? T'as un sens des priorités étrange.

– Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Répondez-moi, et je le ferais à mon tour. »

L'homme resté à l'écart fronça les sourcils :

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de toucher à ces deux-là. Ordre du chef. »

Shikamaru sentit sa respiration se couper. Il conserva son calme, ne perdit pas la face, et haussa lentement le menton, gardant ses yeux sur les photos au sol. Il retint un sourire.

« Non. »

Le premier homme haussa un sourcil.

« Non? » il s'esclaffa « Je vais te raconter un truc. Tu sais, ce Kakashi, il a résisté aussi. Seulement, mon collègue a été persuasif. Il lui a dit que s'il essayait de se faire voir pour qu'on l'aide, non seulement il exploserait, mais aussi tout le bâtiment de la Konoha. Il y avait un détecteur de lumière sur les bombes, qui aurait déclenché les explosifs placés dans ton précieux bâtiment dès qu'il serait sorti de sa ruelle pourrie, et il le savait. Il a attendu la mort, mais heureusement pour lui, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a trouvé, et qui l'a empêché de crever comme un rat. » il secoua la tête « C'était un plan risqué, qui ne s'est pas terminé comme on le pensait, mais tu comprends maintenant qu'on joue pas, qu'on est parfaitement sérieux. C'est toujours non? »

Shikamaru inspira longuement.

Du bluff. Pur et simple. Ils voulaient lui faire peur, mais ils ne feraient rien dans l'immédiat. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des flèches, ces mecs auraient pu facilement deviner que Temari était son auteur, Ohba Tsugumi. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à les prendre en photo, et avaient essayé de lui faire croire qu'ils les surveillaient en les photographiant chez eux, ou bien à leur propre fête; mais c'était faux.

Le risque était là, mais la menace baissait. Tout à coup, ces deux hommes lui paraissaient bien moins dangereux. Si ça se trouvait, c'était même de simples éditeurs qui touchaient à des armes pour la première fois de leur vie, et se sentaient tout-puissants sans savoir s'en servir. Il n'oubliait pas que de vrais tueurs à gage d'Orochimaru étaient sous leur commandement. Mais il y avait une grande possibilité qu'ils ne lui fassent absolument rien sur le moment. Et c'était quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner un grand avantage.

« Je ne viendrais pas à l'Akatsuki, et je ne dirais rien sur Ohba Tsugumi. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez, que ce soit à moi ou bien à mes proches, je refuse d'y aller. » il releva les yeux, décidé. « J'aime ces personnes plus que tout, mais je ne suis pas un traître, et je n'abandonnerai pas mon auteur. Vous avez tué le père d'Asuma, l'oncle de Naruto, et tenté d'atteindre à la vie de Kakashi-san. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous et je ne vous laisserai pas le temps de leur faire quoique ce soit. Le jour où j'entrerai dans cette société, ce sera accompagné de policiers pour vous dire que vous irez croupir en taule. »

Il secoua la tête, recula et ouvrit largement la porte. Il n'avait plus peur. Ces hommes, c'était des enfants avec de simples jouets. Pas des assassins. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Partez, maintenant. Sinon je peux me rendre immédiatement au téléphone de secours qui se trouve dans le couloir plus loin et prévenir la police qu'il y a deux hommes armés qui ont forcé ma porte. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris jeta sur lui un regard noir, quoiqu'un peu condescendant, mais fit signe à son acolyte de le suivre. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, et lancèrent un dernier regard au brun avant qu'il ne referme sa porte, à clé :

« Prépare-toi aux conséquences de tes bêtises, connard. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Alors que depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'aspirait qu'à ce jour-là, cet unique jour de congé qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour avoir un week-end plus long, son sommeil était troublé. C'était d'un ridicule.

Mais pourtant, la raison était toute simple. Durant toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de se remettre en question. Une véritable horreur. Oui, il avait bel et bien l'impression de revivre sa crise d'adolescence.

Ce fut la coiffure semblable à un nid de corneille qu'il sortit de sa chambre, portant un simple t-shirt et un caleçon. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint, aussi, de la présence d'Hinata chez lui.

Celle-ci était aux fourneaux, préparant à manger. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, son cerveau horriblement lent, pour essayer de se rappeler s'il avait utilisé la gazinière une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, et pour se faire autre chose que des ramens. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

« Naruto-kun, tu es réveillé...? … »

Hinata devint silencieuse, et du rouge s'installa sur ses joues. Naruto baissa ses yeux bleus sur lui-même et vit que son t-shirt était un peu trop court, ou du moins trop court pour son invitée qui avait déjà détourné les yeux et recommencé à cuisiner. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui rappela que trop bien la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke la veille, et cela le renfrogna encore plus.

Après s'être habillé un peu plus convenablement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur une chaise :

« Tu te prépares le petit-déjeuner? »

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants puis se retourna, passant une main sur sa nuque :

« En fait, il est l'heure de déjeuner... »

Il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur l'horloge murale, puis se sentit un peu honteux de voir qu'il était déjà 13h. Comme quoi, il fallait bel et bien qu'il récupère.

« Je vais me faire un ramen, dit-il en se levant.

– Pas la peine! J-Je t'ai préparé une part à toi aussi. Pour te remercier de m'héberger, évidemment. » ajouta-t-elle fébrilement.

Il la vit rougir encore un peu, puis montrer les onigiris qu'elle préparait, accompagnés d'une omelette qui grésillait dans la poêle et d'un chou découpé qui n'attendait plus qu'à être mis dans des bols. Il salivait d'avance.

« Par contre, vu que je ne sais pas où sont les couverts... murmura-t-elle.

– Ce n'est rien, je vais m'en charger. Je dois au moins être capable de ça pour te remercier de m'avoir cuisiné quelque chose. »

Il ouvrit un placard et lui passa un bol ainsi qu'un plat pour poser les boules de riz. Ce fut quand il eut posé deux assiettes et deux paires de baguettes qu'il se figea. Pourquoi tout ça lui donnait étrangement l'impression d'être le quotidien qu'aurait eu un couple marié...

Il secoua la tête et finit de mettre la table, décidé à ne pas se laisser envahir par des idées aussi idiotes. Enfin, il s'assit en face d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger avec un petit ''itadakimasu'' jovial.

Le repas était excellent, mais un peu gênant. Hinata ne parlait pas beaucoup et se contentait de manger en lui envoyant des coups d'œil à temps régulier. Il lui fit un sourire :

« C'est très bon.

– Merci.

– Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé avec quelqu'un, ça me fait plaisir. »

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant, baissant la tête vers sa salade de chou.

« Si ça te plaît, alors je suis contente. »

Il engouffra une nouvelle bouchée d'omelette qu'il avait généreusement arrosée de ketchup - manie transmise par Jiraiya provenant des USA.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-elle timidement quand il eut avalé.

– Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé, étant donné que mon auteur a terminé son chapitre bien avant l'heure. De cette façon, j'ai un week-end de trois jours pour me reposer... » il se mit à réfléchir. « Au fait, quand est-ce que Neji doit rentrer?

– D'ici deux-trois jours je pense. Désolée de te déranger aussi longtemps, mais avec son voyage d'affaires-

– Ce n'est rien. Et puis, vu que je suis libre tout ce week-end, je pourrais te faire un peu visiter Tokyo, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

– Oui, avec plaisir. »

Un sourire un peu amer vint étirer ses lèvres.

« N-Naruto-kun... Je voudrais te demander... »

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent et ses baguettes se figèrent en l'air. Il était tout ouïe.

« Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un? Je veux dire, une petite-amie? » se reprit-elle rapidement.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et les paroles de Sasuke ne cessant de faire écho dans son crâne.

« Non. »

Non? En était-il si sûr? Pas vraiment. Effectivement, il n'avait pas de petite-amie. Mais avait-il quelqu'un, là était la question qui le taraudait et qui lui avait bouffé son sommeil.

« J-Je vois... » elle tenta de s'expliquer « C'est juste que mes parents et moi avons parlé du-du... mariage il n'y a pas longtemps... Et ils voulaient savoir si tu avais quelqu'un. Eux veulent toujours que nous nous mariions...»

Elle se ferma et détourna les yeux, véritablement gênée. Quand à Naruto, il fixait le repas sous ses yeux, une boule au ventre.

« Est-ce que toi, tu voudrais ça? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle leva les sourcils, prise au dépourvu.

« C-C'est-à-dire que... je n'ai personne non plus, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants... Après, c'est certain que toi, tu ne veux pas, donc tout change, mais-

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » soupira-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle l'observa avec inquiétude, ses grand yeux blancs légèrement humides, et il osa enfin articuler :

« Quand tu imagines avoir une famille... est-ce que c'est moi que tu vois en tant que ton mari? »

Elle battit des paupières et concentra son regard sur son assiette, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il reprit :

« Hinata, est-ce que tu ressens un peu plus que de l'amitié pour moi? »

Hinata se mit à fixer son plat, les lèvres tremblantes. Soudain, elle se releva, le visage tourné au sol, mais il fut tout aussi rapide et l'empêcha de s'en aller.

« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. »

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, une larme traçant son chemin sur sa joue, et elle hoqueta :

« Oui. »

Aussitôt, elle le contourna et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, sous le regard contrit de Naruto. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et retourna s'asseoir, finissant de manger en silence.

* * *

La journée lui avait semblé horriblement longue. C'était le jour de congé de son voisin, et il avait dû se rendre au travail sans lui, sans avoir de fond sonore dans le métro, ni même au bureau. Tout était trop calme. C'était d'un ennui.

Pourtant, d'un côté, ça le ravissait. Parce que vu la réaction dudit voisin la veille, lui faire face aurait été un peu compliqué, et surtout aurait entraîné certaines discussions dont il se serait passé.

Enfin, Naruto avait compris son problème, avait cessé de le considérer comme un enfant; une bonne chose de faite. C'était insupportable, venant d'un gamin pareil, de se faire traiter comme ça. Sérieusement, quand il avait insinué qu'il _boudait_, il avait bien cru perdre son masque d'indifférence habituelle. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion stupide? Parfois, il se demandait bien ce qui passait par la tête de son subordonné, et s'il connaissait le principe de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Itachi l'avait invité à prendre un verre ce soir-là, un verre qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Pour une fois, il sentait que la présence de son frère pourrait l'aider, ou du moins être apaisante. Peut-être même qu'il lui parlerait de ses dernières péripéties avec Naruto...

...enfin... Non. Connaissant Itachi, et surtout l'antipathie qu'il avait envers le blond, ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée. Autant boire sans gaspiller leur salive. Changer ses habitudes n'était pas dans son caractère, parler de sa vie sentimentale encore moins.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux alentours de 21h à l'entrée de la Konoha Shouten, tous les deux exténués et ayant bien besoin d'un remontant. Ils prirent la direction d'un bar qu'ils connaissaient et qui n'était pas loin.

Arrivés là-bas, aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot – et bien que ce ne soit pas normal pour le commun des mortels, ça l'était pour deux Uchiha. Ils s'assirent au comptoir, et commandèrent chacun une bière. Ils ne comptaient jamais se _bourrer la gueule_, quand ils sortaient, non. Ils avaient plus de fierté que ça.

Leurs problèmes, ils ne les noyaient pas dans l'alcool. Ils les noyaient dans le silence. C'était un remède bien plus efficace.

Quand ils se retrouvaient là-bas, les non-dits n'avaient plus raison d'être. Ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre, sans dire un mot. Les rares conversations qu'ils avaient étaient badines, sans intérêt. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait son frère.

Oh, pas qu'il ait eu besoin de se faire remonter le moral de nombreuses fois ces dix dernières années. D'habitude, s'ils se rendaient ensemble au bar, c'était en tant que moyen de réconciliation après-bagarre. Ou alors, plus rarement, c'était de son grand frère dont il fallait s'occuper, quand il prétextait être un peu déprimé d'avoir rompu avec une quelconque amie. Sasuke répondait toujours présent, et accompagnait Itachi qui restait le regard dans le vague toute la soirée, avant que, le lendemain, il ne fasse comme si cette histoire appartenait déjà au passé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de silence, Itachi décida qu'il était temps de _montrer _qu'ils étaient occupés. Il valait mieux, vu que les autres clients commençaient à les regarder bizarrement, et que des filles un peu éméchées s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux.

« Comment vas-tu, petit frère? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour hier, j'espère. »

Sauske haussa un sourcil amusé, puis répliqua :

« Je vais bien.

– C'est difficile à croire. Tu es pire que lors du cycle. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? »

Sasuke plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles du commercial. Itachi savait faire en sorte de manipuler une conversation jusqu'à aborder ce qu'il désirait vraiment savoir. Il devait se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais prétendait le contraire en commençant une discussion fraternelle tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça ce soir. Il en avait déjà fait les frais la veille. Itachi n'allait pas s'y mettre à son tour.

« C'est Naruto qui a fait le café hier. »

Les sourcils d'Itachi se relevèrent, légèrement surpris mais en même temps il aurait dû s'y attendre. Sasuke était aussi intelligent que lui, il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

« Il est vraiment si mauvais?

– Un jus de chaussettes est une fontaine de jouvence, à côté de ça. »

Itachi s'esclaffa doucement, le sarcasme dans la voix de Sasuke était palpable.

« Sérieusement?

– Je suis toujours sérieux, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

– Sauf quand il s'agit de lui. »

Les yeux de l'éditeur en chef se plissèrent. Itachi s'engageait sur une voie savonneuse. Il allait vraiment essayer d'arriver à ses fins en le provoquant? C'était inhabituel de sa part.

« Si tu le dis, accorda-t-il, refusant de s'énerver et sachant que donner raison à son frère était le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à la conversation.

– Où ça en est vous deux, d'ailleurs? As-tu compris qu'il n'est absolument pas intéressé par toi, ou bien continues-tu à te faire des illusions?

– Parfois, se faire des illusions à du bon.

– Jusqu'à ce que ça te ruine la vie. »

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent un peu.

« Naruto ne ruine pas ma vie. Au contraire.

– Est-ce une véritable déclaration d'amour que j'entends là?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement, Itachi? »

Il perdit son sourire et fixa longuement son cadet, comme si la réponse à ses interrogations allait apparaître sur son front.

« J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il t'a fait hier. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien.

– Tu es un piètre menteur, tu le sais ça?

– C'est pareil pour toi. Tu devrais savoir, qui plus est, que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des déclarations énamourées et que je ne risque pas de pleurer devant toi. Je suis dans une situation compliquée, mais je saurais m'en sortir d'ici peu. Il faut juste que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Itachi continua d'observer son frère du coin de l'œil, peu convaincu, mais replongea dans son verre, fixant les bouteilles du bar devant lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini de boire, il murmura :

« Tu fais toujours comme si tu n'éprouvais aucun sentiment, Sasuke. Pourtant, tu es humain, tu en as, même si tu adores prétexter le contraire. » il ferma les yeux et soupira : « Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais compris. Le problème n'est pas que ce soit un gars, le problème est que c'est un gars qui t'as déjà repoussé et qui le refera. Je pense à toi, Sasuke, et je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi qui suis encore célibataire à 32 ans. Et puis, lui ne va absolument pas t'attendre, et quand il sera marié ou simplement en couple, tu risques de souffrir pour rien. »

Le verre de Sasuke claqua brusquement sur le bois du bar.

« Je suis au courant. »

Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke, incapable d'apercevoir son visage caché par ses longues mèches brunes. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sasuke se leva, se rhabilla et sortit du bar.

* * *

Dès qu'il s'était levé, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Son intuition le titillait. Il était certain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de paranoïaque.

Immobilisé sur le seuil de la porte joignant sa chambre et le salon, ses yeux se baissèrent. Le coin de son tapis n'était pas relevé.

Chaque soir en allant se coucher, il se prenait les pieds dans cette saleté de tapis, qu'il était forcé de garder dans son salon car c'était un cadeau de Temari. Le lendemain, le coin était donc relevé.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais fit comme si de rien était. Peut-être que pour une fois, il avait fait attention, mais qu'il avait oublié. Ça arrive, d'oublier. Et puis, c'était trop chiant d'essayer de se rappeler s'il l'avait fait ou pas.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure. Une journée de repos aurait dû s'annoncer, les nemus de Temari étaient terminés, ils étaient samedi. Seulement, il devrait se farcir la venue des jeunes auteurs de mangas comiques pour le concours Akatsuka. Lui, on le mettait aux mangas comiques.

Il allait devoir rester le cul sur une chaise toute la mâtinée, pour voir un par un chacun de ces gamins pleins d'espoir et d'étoiles dans les yeux et les corriger ; peut-être allait-il décider d'en garder un ou deux à l'œil pour le futur du magasine, mais ce serait tout. Et l'après-midi, rebelote, sauf qu'il serait _seul_. Enfin, non, techniquement il serait avec Temari. Manque de bol, c'était elle le jury pour le concours Tezuka, donc de mangas Shonen plus traditionnels, et il devrait l'aider pour la sélection. Mais quand ils devaient travailler, celle-ci devenait horriblement silencieuse, et c'était comme s'il était seul. Que c'était barbant, les journées comme ça.

Il finit de prendre sa douche, puis se sécha consciencieusement, essuyant ses longs cheveux bruns. Il posa sa main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa brosse.

Rien.

Il se baissa pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas faite tomber, c'est humain après tout, mais rien par terre. Pris de doute, il attrapa le panier contenant ses brosses, peignes, chouchous ou même le gel utilisé lors des cosplays. Il compta le nombre de brosses.

Trois. Il en possédait quatre.

Il croyait avoir perdu la première, alors en avait racheté une deuxième tout en retrouvant la première au moment où il était revenu du konbini. La troisième, il l'avait piquée dans un hôtel de luxe où il s'était rendu avec Ino, Chouji et Asuma, quand celui-ci avait gagné à la loterie. Et la quatrième, celle de son enfance, à laquelle il manquait plusieurs dents, il l'avait retrouvée au fond d'un vieux carton que lui avait envoyé sa mère quand était venu le temps de faire ''le ménage de printemps''.

C'était anormal qu'elle ait disparu. Il n'y attachait pas une grande valeur, c'était une vieille brosse qu'il aurait dû jeter depuis des années, mais qu'il continuait d'utiliser. Peut-être l'avait-il paumée quelque part dans l'appartement...

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était prêt à aller travailler. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et posa sa main sur la poignée.

Temari et lui avaient passé des soirées à réfléchir sur son manga, et notamment lorsqu'il avait fallu trouver le moyen le plus paranoïaque de vérifier si quelqu'un était entré chez soi. Par réflexe, il baissait donc maintenant sa poignée de quelques millimètres dès qu'il fermait la porte. Il relevait la clenche pour vérifier que personne n'était venu chez lui quand il rouvrait la porte.

Seulement, sa poignée était remontée. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Son tapis. Sa brosse. La poignée. Cette dernière aurait pu remonter toute seule, mais ces deux autres éléments l'intriguaient. C'était vraiment étrange.

Il revint finalement sur ses pas. Si quelqu'un était passé, sachant que c'était le soir, la première pensée qu'il aurait eu en voyant le tapis aurait été qu'il avait laissé une trace de son passage, sans savoir que le coin était déjà relevé. Et donc, cette personne, pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'elle était venue, aurait bien remis le coin du tapis.

C'était une supposition, mais c'était foutrement plausible.

Le cœur battant, il observa son salon, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu être changé, touché, fouillé. Malheureusement, il avait le sommeil horriblement lourd, il n'aurait pas été réveillé même si quelqu'un avait fait du bruit chez lui.

Et enfin, il le repéra. Cet indice qui affirmait que quelque chose avait eu lieu, que quelqu'un était entré.

On avait vidé sa corbeille à papier.

Ce n'était pas Temari, elle ne serait pas venue chez lui en pleine nuit, et encore moins pour vider la poubelle. Pas Ino non plus. Si elle avait voulu lui faire une blague, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué le tapis, et surtout elle l'aurait réveillé. Et puis, c'était nul comme blague.

Alors...qui?

Il avait vraiment, vraiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Les hommes de l'Akatsuki venus chez lui quelques jours auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire, et sa gorge se serra.

Les jours à venir seraient merdiques. Il le savait.

* * *

Quand il était parti de Tokyo, âgé de dix-sept ans, deux choses lui avaient manqué. La première était bien évidemment la présence de son meilleur ami. Seulement la seconde était bien différente...

Si, dans la capitale japonaise, il devait nommer quel était son endroit préféré, il aurait sans hésiter dit que c'était la tour de Tokyo. Ce monument d'un rouge vieilli par le temps était sans conteste son lieu favori. Les raisons étaient nombreuses.

Tout d'abord, il adorait la vue depuis cette tour. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, il ne pouvait repartir sans être monté jusqu'au dernier étage. Peu importait l'attente, ou bien le prix, il adorait s'y rendre et profiter du paysage de Tokyo, de ses grattes-ciel à perte de vue, et du ciel bleu qu'il pouvait parfois apercevoir derrière la pollution atmosphérique.

C'était un endroit où il s'était souvent rendu, plus jeune, quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans cet univers de béton et d'acier. Parmi toute cette grisaille, qu'elle soit dans l'architecture ou bien dans le cœur des gens, il avait aimé découvrir ce monument à la couleur insolite, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Certes le carrefour de Shinjuku était coloré tout comme le quartier et ses alentours, Ginza, Harajuku ou Ikebukuro, mais avec la tour Tohto c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas cette sensation de vitesse, de précipitation. C'était calme, reposant, surtout sur la dernière terrasse, ou seuls les plus courageux pouvaient accéder. Il y avait parfois passé des journées entières, ce qui n'était pas difficile à partir du moment où on lui mettait un livre dans les mains.

Et aujourd'hui, il y retournait non sans émotions, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'y était pas allé depuis son retour à Tokyo. Son travail l'avait toujours énormément occupé, il fallait croire.

Il s'accouda à la barrière de sécurité et observa le paysage avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Il faisait bon, quoique le vent était un peu trop frais par moments malgré son manteau. Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Hinata était avec lui.

Malgré leur différent d'il y a deux jours, il avait rapidement fallu que les choses reprennent leur place normale, et surtout qu'ils agissent comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, du moins jusqu'à ce que Hinata s'en aille au retour de Neji. Naruto en était capable, il suffisait de ne pas en parler et il oubliait toute cette affaire. Seulement, c'était le dernier jour qu'ils avaient à cohabiter, et maintenant il fallait mettre les choses au point.

Il avait longuement pensé à cette discussion, s'imaginant les répliques que pourrait avoir la brune, et ce qu'il répondrait mais bizarrement, il avait un gros trou de mémoire à cet instant. Ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas simple, il n'avait pas envie de la revoir pleurer parce qu'il l'appréciait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse de telles illusions.

« Alors, ça te plaît? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oui, la vue d'ici est très belle. Et puis il fait beau, c'est agréable. Ça me rappelle le Tsutenkakû d'Osaka.

– C'est normal, c'est juste une pâle copie de celle-ci, après tout. »

Ils étaient déjà allés faire un tour au sanctuaire Meiji-jingû et étaient passés à Shibuya pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter deux-trois bricoles. Avec sa famille et son statut d'héritière des Hyuuga, il lui arrivait souvent de voyager, mais jamais de sortir des hôtels hors de prix ou bien des résidences qu'avaient sa famille un peu partout dans le Japon.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait de son propre-chef, et Naruto sentait que cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il en était d'ailleurs ravi, surtout que malgré son statut social elle n'était pas du tout snob. Elle se contentait de ne pas savoir que derrière son petit paradis se trouvait un autre monde bien difficile pour beaucoup de gens. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Néanmoins, il savait que si c'était Neji qui lui avait fait visiter Tokyo, la visite aurait été bien différente. Même si c'était un très bon ami, il était conscient que l'autre était occupé, et ne vivait à Tokyo que depuis qu'une des succursales de l'entreprise de sa famille avait émigré dans la capitale, c'est-à-dire il y a six ans. Naruto y avait vécu toute son adolescence, avait tout découvert sans l'aide de personne, que ce soit ses plus beaux quartiers tout comme ses recoins les plus sombres. Lui, il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter dessus.

Il leva la main et lui désigna un endroit au loin.

« Là-bas, c'est le parc d'Ueno. Tu veux qu'on aille y faire un tour après avoir déjeuné? lui proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

– Oui, volontiers, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire. Aussi, si nous avons le temps, j'aimerai faire un petit tour à... I-Ikebukuro. poursuivit-elle en baissant la tête, ses joues un peu roses.

– Ah bon? s'étonna-t-il. Si tu le souhaites... ce n'est pas très différent de Shibuya, tu sais. Tu veux aller à l'aquarium du Sunshine 60? »

Elle rit doucement en commençant à triturer ses doigts.

« C'est un peu bête, en fait... » il haussa les sourcils. « Il se trouve que... que dans un livre que j'aime bien, l'action s'y passe, alors je voulais voir ce qu'il donnait en vrai. »

Il lâcha un petit rire et hocha la tête, se penchant un peu plus au dessus du vide pour observer les rues pleines de monde à ses pieds.

« Pas de problème. De quel livre s'agit-il?

– Hem... en fait, il paraît que ça a été adapté en anime. Ç-Ça s'appelle Durarara, si tu connais... » elle secoua la tête et rit doucement. « Suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu connais, c'est ton secteur après tout. »

Il fit un petite grimace et murmura :

« Ah, euh... en fait, non. Tu sais, avant d'y entrer, je n'avais jamais lu de manga de ma vie, ni regardé d'anime à la télévision... Je me contente de connaître les plus connus qu'a produit ma compagnie, mais à part ça...

– Je vois... En... En tout cas, je peux te le prêter si tu veux. Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines mais je crois que je suis d'ors et déjà séduite.

– Oh? »

Elle embraya la conversation sur ledit light novel et commença à lui expliquer rapidement le synopsis. Il était étonné de la voir tenir une conversation sans bégayer, et surtout de quelle façon elle aimait ce dont elle parlait.

Plus jeune, elle n'avait pas pu découvrir certains plaisirs de la vie comme les mangas, aller au cinéma avec des amis ou même se trouver une passion. Son père lui avait fait apprendre à jouer du piano, puis l'art martial de leur famille, et ses seules occupations étaient les livres qui étaient chez elle. Il pensait même qu'elle avait dû avoir un professeur particulier.

Neji lui avait déjà raconté les règles intransigeantes et archaïques de sa famille. Il avait eu de la chance, car il ne faisait pas partie de la famille ''principale'', et donc n'avait pas eu autant de règles que ses pairs. Il avait pu se créer une vie, un groupe d'amis, dont il était heureux de faire partie depuis l'université. Et au final, Neji était devenu un des directeurs de l'entreprise gigantesque de sa famille.

Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas de sa cousine. Elle avait eu le droit d'avoir son propre appartement lors de son entrée à l'université de droit, lorsqu'elle avait atteint la majorité, mais elle n'avait pas gagné une véritable liberté pour autant. Cet _appartement _au beau milieu du meilleur quartier d'Osaka comportait un majordome, et elle recevait la visite d'un membre de sa famille à chaque déjeuner.

Après que Neji eut bataillé longuement, elle avait enfin eut le droit de vivre sa vie, une vraie vie indépendante du haut de ses 25 ans avec un diplôme en poche, et était donc allée à Tokyo. Ses parents devaient s'attendre à ce qu'elle se rende chez Naruto, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils avaient prolongé le voyage d'affaires de Neji. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se crée une nouvelle vie dans la capitale en trouvant un travail et un appartement, mais bel et bien qu'elle y aille pour se marier avec Naruto et procréer des héritiers Hyuuga.

Et elle était amoureuse de lui. Il voulait qu'elle trouve cette vie qui lui avait toujours échappé, mais ne pouvait pas se sacrifier à ce point. Il devait mettre cartes sur table.

« Hinata, je voudrais qu'on discute un peu d'avant-hier, s'il te plaît. » lui dit-il quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fini de parler, quand l'un et l'autre furent plongés dans la vue de Tokyo.

Il la vit clairement se tendre, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure à nouveau, alors il clarifia la situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste en parler calmement, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Contente-toi de me répondre avec franchise... »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et hocha doucement la tête. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis se lança :

« Ce que tu ressens pour moi, j'en suis très touché. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait une déclaration, donc ça m'a un peu troublé, mais sinon je t'assure que tes sentiments à mon égard me touchent énormément. Seulement... »

Il grimaça. Il arrivait au plus piquant de la conversation.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très franc avec toi la dernière fois. En fait... j'ai bien quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

Il se sentit rougir irrépressiblement après avoir dit ça, mais continua sur sa lancée.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Hinata, et si je te connaissais un peu mieux peut-être que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Seulement... il y a cette autre personne. »

Il n'épilogua pas plus. Sa relation avec Sasuke restait extrêmement floue, et ce qu'il souhaitait encore plus, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus à Hinata. Autant ne pas lui faire part de ses hésitations, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se berce d'illusions plus longtemps.

Il la vit déglutir lentement, puis baisser légèrement la tête.

« Tu sais, murmura-t-elle. J-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Encore moins des garçons. J'ai toujours vécu chez moi, sous la tutelle de ma famille, sans pouvoir sortir énormément. A cause de cela, mes rêves de petite fille me sont restés en tête. Je... Je rêvais du prince charmant, sur son cheval blanc. Je rêvais de trouver un garçon qui serait le contraire de ce que j'avais toujours connu. Un garçon gentil, chaleureux, pas forcément le plus intelligent, mais qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis, et pas pour mon nom de famille. Et je t'ai rencontré. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les joues roses. Elle ne bégayait plus, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sans retenue.

« Tu es venu vers moi, dans cette fête d'il y a six ans, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. C'était la première fois que j'allais à une soirée. Même si Neji était avec moi, j'étais perdue... Tu as vu que je n'arrivais pas à me mêler aux autres, alors tu m'as présenté à tout le monde, et m'a parlé comme si j'étais une de tes amies. Je crois que je me suis persuadée que c'était toi, ce prince auquel j'avais rêvé, alors inconsciemment... »

Elle ferma les yeux, et reprit doucement :

« Quand j'ai appris qu'on nous avait fiancés malgré nous, j'ai été surprise, mais je me suis dit que ça devait être un signe du destin. Même si tu n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette décision, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce moment arriverait, et d'imaginer ce que ça ferait de vivre avec toi. J'en avais très envie... et ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête :

« Tu es tout ce dont j'ai rêvé, Naruto-kun. Mais j'étais tellement sûre que tout se passerait ainsi que j'en ai oublié que toi, tu avais une vie, et peut-être quelqu'un. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de toi sans te connaître à cause d'un simple mariage arrangé. »

Il soupira longuement.

« Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas avoir capté plus tôt. Je m'en veux de détruire les espoirs que tu as depuis des années... »

_Tout comme Sasuke le vit__ et s'en morfond en ce moment même._

« Ce n'est pas grave, et puis tu n'y peux rien. C'est de ma faute. Je dois maintenant tâcher de commencer à vivre une nouvelle vie, sans l'aide de ma famille. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un.

– Je te présenterai des gens si tu veux, rigola-t-il. J'ai beaucoup d'amis célibataires depuis trop longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rit de bon cœur. Néanmoins, l'expression de Naruto s'assombrit :

« Seulement, si toi tu l'acceptes sans problème, ta famille risque d'être plus difficile à convaincre. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, plantant ses yeux clairs dans les siens, résolue.

« Je t'aiderai, tout comme Neji. » elle serra ses doigts fins sur sa main et lui sourit. « Et je pense que si tu leur présentes cette autre fille, ils devraient accepter l'idée. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas poussé ses réflexions jusque là. Merde, pour les convaincre, bien sûr qu'il faudrait leur prouver qu'il avait quelqu'un, de préférence avec qui il était prêt à finir sa vie. Il grimaça :

« Euh, ouais, on verra, hein... »

Elle cilla, un peu perdue :

« Comment ça?

– Disons que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça... »

Il fit la moue, imaginant la tête de Hyuuga Hiashi s'il se pointait avec un mec. Et surtout, lui et Sasuke n'étaient absolument pas en couple, de toute façon, et vu leur dernière conversation c'était encore plus discutable.

Au pire, il demanderait à Sakura ou à une de ses amies de se faire passer pour sa fiancée. Il était bizarrement certain qu'Ino adorerait jouer à ce jeu-là...

* * *

« Tu manques de savoir-vivre Shikamaru. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué en tant que professeur. »

Une grimace déforma la bouche de Shikamaru, et il s'approcha de Asuma.

« Kurenai n'est pas là? grogna-t-il, peu amène.

– Non, elle est chez ses parents. Elle devrait arriver d'ici une heure ou deux, poursuivit-il en observant sa montre. Enfin, tant que tu es là, viens t'asseoir. »

Shikamaru observa le dos d'Asuma s'éloigner, et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Quand il s'agissait de chez Asuma, Temari ou même Ino, il avait perdu l'habitude de toquer, tant ces appartements étaient presque ses autres maisons. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait encore moins de temps à perdre à toquer.

Il était environ 22h.

« Asuma, tu vas bien? » lui demanda-t-il d'un sérieux presque effrayant.

Son aîné en terme d'expérience dans l'édition haussa les sourcils.

« Oui, je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps, mais sinon tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question? Et toi, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air exténué en ce moment. »

Shikamaru passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant légèrement :

« Ouais, ouais, tout va bien. » il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Asuma et reprit rapidement : « Dis, tu n'as pas remarqué que quelqu'un te suivait ces derniers temps... ou n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui pourrait détonner?

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Shikamaru? demanda Asuma, commençant décidément à s'inquiéter. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

– Non, gronda le brun en détournant la tête. A cause des derniers événements avec l'Akatsuki, je suis un peu anxieux, c'est tout. Je me dis que leur silence ne présage rien de bon. »

Il l'avait pensé dès qu'il s'était écoulé plus de trois semaines sans aucune apparition des autres éditeurs. A juste titre. La visite de ces hommes... qui disaient qu'ils feraient du mal à ceux qui lui étaient chers, il savait qu'ils étaient sérieux.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça avait été que cette soudaine poussée de loyauté envers la Konoha qui l'avait fait tenir tête à ces hommes? Même s'il avait compris que ce n'était pas des assassins, il mettait en danger sa famille, ses amis! Il savait que si Temari apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, elle le giflerait. Tout ça parce qu'il était fier d'avoir deviné la mascarade, il fallait être idiot.

Il avait tellement peur, tellement honte de ses actes. Bordel, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule. Mais au moins, il était un peu rassuré. Asuma semblait n'avoir aucun problème. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à rendre visite à tous ses proches. D'abord ses parents qui avaient été plus que surpris de sa visite inopinée. Pour Temari, ça avait été plus simple, ce n'était pas rare qu'il déboule chez elle quand il s'ennuyait le week-end. Ino avait été plus que ravie de le voir. Il avait dû se contenter d'un coup de téléphone à Sakura car elle était partie chez ses parents pour le déjeuner du dimanche, mais au moins il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Quand à Lee... il n'avait pas osé se rendre chez lui, sachant que si Gai se trouvait aussi là-bas il n'en ressortirait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Et ce qui lui occupait énormément la tête, aussi, c'était Naruto et Sasuke. Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il s'en fichait de ça, mais ce qui le préoccupait, c'était ce que lui avait dit le moins bavard des deux hommes.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les toucher, et c'était un ordre de leur boss. Et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, dont Shikamaru se doutait depuis quelques temps... Ils en voulaient profondément à Sasuke qui leur avait fait faire faillite. Ils souhaitaient prendre leur revanche.

Et vu que Naruto semblait lié à Sasuke, sûrement serait-il prit en cible à son tour...

Il devrait leur parler le lendemain, quand ils seraient tous les deux au bureau. Il fallait qu'ils sachent, et qu'ils fassent attention à l'avenir.

Il ressortit de chez son mentor presque une heure plus tard, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il prit la décision d'aller dormir, d'arrêter de s'inquiéter car tous ses proches allaient bien, et qu'en parlant à Uchiha-san le lendemain, les choses s'arrangeraient.

Asuma referma la porte derrière lui, puis entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il se rendit dans le salon où son mobile se faisait entendre et décrocha :

« Allô? »

C'était Kurenai. Elle le prévenait qu'elle rentrerait d'ici une demi-heure. Ils commençaient à un peu discuter de leurs projets pour les prochaines vacances, quand on frappa à la porte. Il haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'elle lui demandait :

« _Qui ça peut être à cette heure?_

– Shikamaru est parti il n'y a pas longtemps, il doit avoir oublié quelque chose. Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

– _Oui. Je t'aime._»

Il raccrocha et alla ouvrir à la porte.

* * *

Tout le monde travaillait en silence. Sauf Shikamaru qui fixait les aiguilles de l'horloge tracer leur chemin dans le cadran, celle des heures arrivant à son rythme vers le 12.

A la pause déjeuner, il devrait parler à Naruto et Sasuke. Pour le moment, les deux travaillaient d'arrache-pied, et étaient déjà comme ça quand il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas les couper dans leur travail, conscience professionnelle. Mais le stress l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Allez, il était 10h, encore deux heures à tenir.

Soudain, son téléphone de fonction sonna. Il décrocha rapidement, c'était une réceptionniste.

« _On vous demande au rez-de-chaussée, Nara-san_, lui dit poliment la jeune femme.

– J'arrive, répondit-il. Faites-la patienter quelques minutes, je descends.

– _Oui._»

Aussitôt, il se débarrassa de son cosplay d'Edward Elric, c'est-à-dire d'une perruque blonde tressée, d'un long manteau rouge et surtout de toute une ferraille entourée autour de son bras droit pour faire penser à un automail.

Il descendit précipitamment dans l'ascenseur, imaginant que ce devait être Temari venue lui donner sa feuille de juge finale pour le Tezuka Award. En arrivant en bas, il fut étonné de ne pas voir les couettes de son amie, et s'approcha de la réception. Une main se posa sur son épaule, forte et bizarrement menaçante.

« Nara Shikamaru? »

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et reconnut l'uniforme de la police.

« Je peux vous aider, Monsieur? »

Un autre homme arriva derrière lui, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal.

– Quoi? s'exclama-t-il en voyant le premier policier sortir des menottes de sa poche. Comment ça? »

Le silence s'était fait dans la réception, et l'homme derrière lui attrapa ses bras pour les mettre derrière son dos et les menotter.

« Vous êtes suspecté d'avoir tué Sarutobi Asuma hier à 23h. Un témoin vous a vu sortir de chez lui à cette heure-là, répondit-il froidement, avant de continuer à réciter les droits Miranda. Vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition- »

Il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Asuma...? »

Mort?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sentit une douleur sèche monter dans sa poitrine, lui prenant la gorge. Dans un élan de souffrance brute, il aurait voulu les sommer de lui dire qui avait osé faire ça à Asuma.

Seulement, le froid des menottes sur ses poignets le ramena à la réalité avant que ses cordes vocales ne produisent un seul son. _Eux_.

_''Nous ne les tuerons pas. Nous ferons pire que ça.''_

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**HERE IS THE END!**

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai pris une décision horrible, pour vous lecteurs, j'ai commencé la publication alors que la bêta n'est pas terminée. Les chapitres de cette partie le sont (enfin preeeesque!), mais la bêta est ce qui est le plus long, et je m'en voulais de vous faire attendre autant.

Donc, la parution des chapitres sera maintenant **irrégulière**, j'en ai bien peur. Je m'arrangerais pour poster le **dimanche**, évidemment, vous savez pourquoi, mais plus chaque semaine. Donc pour avoir une date précise, il faudra botter mon cul et celui de sasunarufann (faites gaffe, elle mord)... mais bon, le lycée et la fac, c'est pas bon pour l'écriture, et on l'a bien compris toutes les deux. Soyez compréhensifs. Vous aurez la suite, de toute façon, il suffit d'un peu de patience.

Mais ne vous affolez pas, nous sommes précisément en ce moment en train de corriger le chapitre 7, je lu envoie ma seconde correction ce week-end, et donc NORMALEMENT, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine. Mais bon, à prendre au conditionnel, hein, on est quand même des flemmardes avant tout (c'tait une blague, UNE P'TITE BLAGOUNETTE NAHMEOH! LÂCHEZ VOS TOMATES!).

Sinon, concernant le chap : les cosplays sont relativement simples et ne sont que des détails, mais je vous en parle quand même. Sasuke était en Reborn, du manga éponyme, version adulte (''trop sex'' selon sasunarufann :D), Sakura en Haruhi Suzumiya, et Shika en Edward Elric de FMA. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais étant donné que cette partie sera assez différente de la première (dans le sens où il y aura moins de scènes à la Konoha), il y aura donc une moins grande place pour les cosplays, même s'ils resteront existants. Tout comme pour les informations sur le travail d'un éditeur, malheureusement.

Pour la partie qui se passe sur le tour de Tokyo, je vous engage à aller faire un tour sur Google pour vous imaginer un peu tous ces lieux. Le Tsûtentakû dont parle Hinata est une tour à Osaka, identique à la tour de Tokyo, sans la couleur. Mais ne dites jamais ça à un habitant du Kansai, ils en sont très fiers de leur tour... (Heiji, lâche ce sabre de kendô, l'Osaka-ben est le dialecte le plus beau, OUIOUI!)

Ensuite... que vous dire? Désolée pour l'OS Reborn, qui est en phase d'écriture, mais que je n'ai pas réussi à finir. A la place, vous avez eu un OS Hetalia, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais promis :S M'enfin, vous aussi eu l'arbre à drabble, donc c'est pas mal.

Je crois avoir tout dit. **Ciao tout le monde!** Surveillez mon profil pour savoir quand sort le chap 7!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist** :  
Aqua Timez - ALONES (ou opening 6 de Bleach)  
Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger  
One Piece OST - Shank's speech to Luffy **&** Ace dies! (pleure en chœur avec toutes les fangirls du monde)

XXXXXXXXXX

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter à la même URL que d'habitude :  
**Takeshi's Castle, que certains de vous connaissent grâce à Menu W9 : /watch?v=RQLcQehk13A  
Horrible, mais vrai, voici ce que sont les pousseurs : /watch?v=wgHs_Z9BY_E  
Ikebukuro, en comparaison avec les images de l'anime de Durarara : /watch?v=2G92AVOpZSw

XXXXXXXXXX

*MODE SENTIMENTAL ON*

**VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS TROP MANQUÉS! J'ESPÈRE VRAIMENT QUE CE CHAP VOUS A PLU! J'ATTENDS VOS REVIEWS AVEC IMPATIENCE!**

*MODE SENTIMENTAL OFF*


	8. Quitte à vivre une déchirure

Hey tout le monde! Mais, si, je vous assure, ça fait trois mois qu'on s'était pas vus! Si! En tout cas, moi j'hibernais, alors je sais pas...

Bon, JOKE IS OVER, c'était magnifique, je sais. Après une semaine et des poussières d'attentes, voici le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... enfin, non, je SAIS qu'il vous plaira. Vous lirez, et vous saurez.

Un chapitre assez triste, malheureusement, vous êtes à bonne école. En même temps, cette partie est difficile, vous vous en doutiez. Surtout pour moi, pauvre fan de Shikamaru que je suis.

Enfin, je vous laisse avec mes jérémiades : disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, ainsi qu'à Shungiku Nakamura. Bêta-lecture de sasunarufann.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Seconde partie  
CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

_Depuis que je suis né, je suis entouré. Par ma famille, bien que je la méprise, par mon frère, par les filles qui me suivent où que j'aille, par de simples lèches-bottes._

_Seulement, depuis que moi et l'idiot on ne peut plus se voir, c'est comme si je me retrouvais définitivement seul. Au fil des jours qui s'écoulent, je me rends compte que sans lui, le temps est vraiment long. Je m'ennuie comme je ne me suis jamais ennuyé auparavant. Je n'ai même plus envie de lire._

_J'ai juste envie de sentir son épaule contre la mienne, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix insupportable, ses piques toujours aussi puériles, de voir son sourire débile. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce mec n'est pas mon ami. C'est un imbécile._

_Et pourtant, quand je pense que je ne lui parlerai plus jamais, je me sens tout bizarre. C'est comme si mon ventre se transformait en béton armé et me pesait, comme si une boule se coinçait dans ma gorge. Et mes yeux me piquent._

_Merde... je crois bien qu'à cause de ce crétin, je me suis mis à pleurer._

* * *

**Quitte à vivre une déchirure, j'aurais préféré être physiquement déchiqueté.  
**_Keiichi Maebara – Higurashi no naku koro ni_

* * *

Ino et Temari se trouvaient ensemble quand elles l'apprirent.

Elles parlaient de choses sans intérêt, leur semblait-il. Tout ce qui s'était déroulé avant cet instant avait été effacé de leur mémoire. Elles savaient juste que c'était au moment où le téléphone d'Ino avait retenti, et que celle-ci avait répondu, que tout leur univers avait parut basculer, se briser comme une bouteille de verre qui glisse lentement vers le sol.

« Ino, ton portable sonne. » lui fit remarquer Temari, sirotant son café.

La blonde émergea en vitesse de la cuisine pour se précipiter sur son mobile hurlant à la mort. Elle décrocha, à moitié haletante et pressée par le temps, car le lait ne devait pas déborder de la casserole et il fallait qu'elle veille au grain.

« Allô? »

Au bout du fil, elle perçut un faible reniflement. Intriguée, elle en oublia momentanément sa casserole et observa le nom de son interlocutrice.

« Sakura, c'est toi? »

Sa meilleure amie eut besoin de quelques secondes pour s'éclaircir la gorge et parler :

_« I-Ino,_ dit-elle, semblant profondément bouleversée. _Tu es avec Temari? »_

Elle cilla légèrement, surprise et un peu inquiète.

« En effet, elle est avec moi. Ça va? »

A nouveau, il y eut un blanc. Elle entendit Sakura parler à quelqu'un en couvrant vainement le micro du téléphone.

_« S'il te plaît, dis-lui, je ne peux pas..._

– _Sakura, je ne la connais pas assez-_

– _J'ai dit s'il te plaît, Naruto. » _insista-t-elle, visiblement au bord des larmes.

Ino resta sans voix. Elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la cadence de son cœur s'accéléra. Elle eut subitement très peur. Lentement, ses pas la ramenèrent vers la cuisine où elle se remit face aux fourneaux pour surveiller le lait qui chauffait.

Elle reconnut le son brouillé d'un téléphone qui passe d'une main à une autre, et c'est quelqu'un de totalement différent qui s'adressa à elle :

_« Ino? C'est Naruto._

– Salut, dit-elle rapidement. Il y a eu un accident? C'est l'Akatsuki? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Tout le monde va bien? »

Sa tirade ne fut pas interrompue. Naruto la laissa terminer toutes ses questions. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il répondit d'une voix grave et solennelle :

_« Je suis désolé, Ino. Asuma-san a été tué la nuit dernière. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Temari arriva dans son dos, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Eh, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

De là où elle se trouvait, elle put entendre la phrase suivante de l'éditeur.

_« Ils pensent que Shikamaru a fait ça. »_

La seconde blonde fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à insister afin d'obtenir sa réponse. Mais Naruto termina, tandis que le lait dégoulinait lentement sur les parois extérieures de la casserole :

_« La police est venue __l'arrêter__ ce matin. »_

Et tout ce qui suivit ne fut que silence. Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent que rester ébahies, terrifiées, tandis que la voix de Naruto s'éteignait avec la communication.

* * *

En appuyant sur la touche raccrocher, Naruto ferma les yeux, puis chercha Sakura du regard. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, les pupilles tournées vers le sol et les épaules vaguement tremblantes. Face à elle se trouvait Lee, un mimique de pure réflexion inscrite sur son visage. Sasuke était dans le couloir, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

Et à côté de Lee, personne. Une chaise vide. _Rien_.

Il serra vivement les poings et reposa le portable de Sakura sur son bureau. Il la fixa encore quelques secondes, puis s'approcha maladroitement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il vit depuis l'extérieur Sasuke lui jeter un petit coup d'œil, puis hocher la tête avant de se détourner.

L'heure n'était pas à la jalousie immature. Un de leurs collègues, de leurs _amis_, venait de se faire appréhender au beau milieu du rez-de-chaussée. Il était accusé d'avoir tué son propre professeur. Celui qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père. Sa rage ne fit que grimper d'un cran, et il posa une main sur les cheveux de Sakura qui ne fit que se serrer un peu plus contre lui, frémissante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il. Tout va s'arranger. Shikamaru va s'en sortir, ils vont bien se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Bon sang, comment peut-on le suspecter? »

Il sentit que dans ses paroles, il essayait avant tout de se rassurer lui-même. Il devait se persuader que ce n'était qu'une méprise, que jamais Shikamaru n'aurait pu le tuer, que c'était de la folie. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais il _savait _que c'était un type droit, intelligent. Et puis, pour quelle raison aurait-il tué l'homme qui lui avait tout appris? C'était tout bonnement grotesque.

Sakura acquiesça et renifla une nouvelle fois avant de le repousser doucement, lui faisant comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de la bile pour elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis se redressa pour voir arriver Sasuke dans la pièce. Tout le monde fit de même, prêt à écouter n'importe quelle nouvelle dans l'espoir qu'elle serait bonne. Cependant, en voyant le visage grave de Sasuke, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ils disent avoir trouvé de nombreuses preuves démontrant sa culpabilité. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas d'autres suspects, ils ne pourront pas le laisser partir.

– Des preuves? manqua s'étouffer Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent? Shikamaru n'aurait jamais rien fait à Asuma, d'où sortent ces indices en carton? Il n'y a même pas à tergiverser, ce n'est pas Shikamaru, c'est absurde! »

Sasuke secoua la tête :

« Bien sûr que oui c'est aberrant, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, c'est aux policiers. Et puis, à partir du moment où ils ont des preuves qui leur paraissent tangibles, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire, c'est normal qu'ils agissent ainsi.

– Normal!? s'écria-t-elle, se levant brusquement de son siège. Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, Uchiha-san, ce n'est pas _normal_! C'était son _maître_!

– Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça, Sakura, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser tout en gardant une certaine autorité. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, et penser avec pragmatisme. Et tu devrais en faire autant, ce n'est pas en répétant des choses que nous savons tous que nous pourrons avancer.

– C'est une question de principe, Uchiha-san!

– Je sais tout comme toi que Shikamaru n'a pas tué Asuma! s'énerva l'éditeur en chef. Mais se mettre en colère ne servira à rien, essaie de comprendre! Shikamaru s'en sortira, mais avant ça il faut aborder la situation avec calme, et si tu n'en es pas capable, sors d'ici. »

Naruto vit clairement le poing de Sakura trembler, et il l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste qu'elle regretterait.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Sasuke! rétorqua Naruto, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il le tutoyait devant ses collègues. On ne peut pas tous prendre du recul par rapport à la situation aussi facilement que toi. » il se tourna vers l'éditrice. « Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir un peu. Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux toilettes? »

Sakura était en pleine rage mais hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, tandis que Sasuke et Naruto se jetaient un regard en se croisant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, devant laquelle il dut l'abandonner vu qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans celle des femmes. Elle laissa néanmoins la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse lui parler depuis l'extérieur, tandis qu'elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

« N'en veux pas trop à Sasuke, lui dit-il alors qu'elle coupait l'eau. Il fait ça pour nous.

– Pourquoi tu le défends? gronda-t-elle en s'adossant au mur en carrelage à côté des lavabos. Je sais que vous êtes fous amoureux, mais ce n'est pas une raison! »

Il choisit de ne tout simplement pas relever sa seconde phrase.

« La relation qu'on a tous les deux n'a rien à voir, Sakura. Je suis de son avis, même s'il n'a pas suffisamment de tact.

– Du tact? » elle roula des yeux. « Ce n'est même plus ça, vu la façon dont il en parlait on aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait totalement! »

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir légèrement et Naruto apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Il ne s'en fiche pas, Sakura. Il en a l'air, mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, tout le monde tient à Shikamaru, et Sasuke n'échappe pas à la règle. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps et je me sens concerné par cette histoire ; alors même s'il ne le montre pas, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ne soit pas chamboulé. »

Sakura baissa la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés, mais lâcha :

« Peut-être. Mais tout de même, il pourrait essayer d'agir comme un humain, pour une fois.

– Là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Elle déglutit et posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, ses mèches encore un peu mouillées perlant une goutte d'eau ou deux. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, de plus en plus tombèrent, et Naruto comprit que ce n'était plus ses cheveux qui en étaient responsables. Il referma la porte, son cœur semblant peser plusieurs kilos dans sa poitrine.

Naruto retourna lentement vers son bureau, préférant laisser Sakura seule et ne sachant tout bonnement pas comment il pourrait faire pour la rassurer. Il valait mieux qu'elle laisse les vannes ouvertes pendant quelques minutes et tout irait bien mieux ensuite.

En revenant, il trouva ses collègues toujours à la même place. Sasuke lui adressa un coup d'œil auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Le brun se mit à le fixer avec un peu plus de malaise au fond des pupilles, et Naruto détourna pudiquement le regard.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis plus de trois jours. Ce matin, ils s'étaient rendus au travail sans échanger un mot, merci l'heure de pointe. Leur dernière conversation trottait encore dans son crâne, et ses questions n'avaient toujours pas disparu même avec le départ d'Hinata.

Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui, sans être capable de se prononcer sur la nature de leur relation, de leur lien. Ça avait longuement occupé ses pensées, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. La solution aurait été bien évidemment d'en reparler avec lui, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si une barrière les séparait encore.

Cette question d'avenir lui fichait la frousse. Et dès qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter son vieil ami, ses paroles revenaient habiter ses pensées.

A présent, il était impensable de discuter. La situation était critique, leur histoire n'y avait pas sa place. Pour le moment, il ne devait plus se poser de questions pour dire trois mots à Sasuke. Un de leurs camarades était dans un sérieux pétrin, ce qu'il se passait entre eux ne devait pas interférer. Il y aurait un temps pour cela. Mais plus tard.

Et, heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas idiot, et d'un seul regard il avait pu comprendre qu'ils réfléchissaient de la même façon. C'est sur cette idée un tant soit peu plaisante qu'il dût se remettre au travail, tout comme ses collègues.

* * *

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait y croire. A ses yeux, tout ceci n'était qu'une immense farce, rien qu'un jeu; et bientôt ses amis surgiraient de derrière les murs en lui criant ''surprise!''. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade, des faux semblants. Rien de tout ça n'était réel. C'était un rêve. Un cauchemar.

Elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de bouger un seul doigt. Sa stupeur était si grande que la Terre aurait pu s'effondrer sous ses pieds, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. La frayeur faisait frémir ses bras, elle avait froid, elle avait mal. Tout était si douloureux.

La mort. La peur. L'incompréhension. La souffrance. L'injustice.

Elle ne suivait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. La dernière chose qui la reliait à la réalité était cette main qui tenait la sienne, celle de Temari, si chaude contre sa paume. Elle tentait vainement de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout se passerait bien.

Mais c'était inutile. Parce que même si Shikamaru s'en sortait, les choses ne changeraient pas pour Asuma, ce professeur qui avait réussi à faire aimer la littérature aux trois pires élèves de sa classe, et qui avait continué de les épauler, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il était... mort. Et ne reviendrait pas.

Ino sentit un sanglot secouer sa poitrine et porta une main à son visage, lâchant une plainte. Temari l'observa, la gorge serrée et les yeux humides. Rapidement, ses pupilles dévièrent sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Elles n'étaient plus bien loin. Elle voyait le commissariat à une centaine de mètres.

La mangaka s'interdisait de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle devait rester forte, ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer. Ino n'était pas en état, ne pouvait absolument rien dire, mais quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait laissé Ino chez elle, mais elle était incapable de lui lâcher la main.

Alors elle vidait sa tête. Elle refusait de le laisser vagabonder au point qu'elle ne commence à élaborer divers scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à imaginer des coups du sort pénibles qui, elle le savait, dès qu'ils auraient été pondu dans son esprit, ne voudraient plus en sortir.

Elle devait rester focalisée sur une seule chose, la plus importante, et qu'elle ne devrait jamais oublier.

_Il n'a rien fait._

Rien de plus. Ne pas commencer à énumérer pourquoi, comment. C'était un simple fait qu'elle connaissait pertinemment. Il n'avait _rien_ fait. Absolument rien. Pas lui, pas Shikamaru.

La voiture de patrouille ralentit, et un policier vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il lança un petit regard à Ino, et, un peu désarçonné, dit :

« Euh, vous voulez qu'on la ramène-

– Non, répondit sèchement Temari. On y va toutes les deux. »

Elle tira un peu brusquement sur le bras d'Ino qui se raidit, mais finit par la suivre. Main dans la main, elles franchirent les portes et se rendirent lentement là où on voulait qu'elles aillent.

Ino gardait le visage baissé, tandis que la mangaka observait du coin de l'œil les policiers qui suivaient leur avancée du regard. Dans un couloir, puis autour d'une machine à café, dans une salle de travail; à chaque fois ils se redressaient vers elles, et Temari ne s'attardait pas sur eux.

Parce que si elle les avait regardés plus longtemps, ils auraient fini encastré dans un mur. Et elle ne pouvait pas aller en prison. Pas maintenant.

Déglutissant durement, et tentant d'ignorer les yeux plaqués sur elle, ou bien sur Ino, elle passa une nouvelle porte. Son escorte se stoppa. Temari releva ses pupilles qui tombèrent sur deux policiers les fixant avec un mélange de pitié et de dépit. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut de dire quelque chose, malgré sa gorge serrée.

« Vous... » elle s'éclaircit la voix. « Vous êtes ceux en charge de... l'enquête? »

Elle sentit la main d'Ino trembler légèrement, et la pressa un peu plus.

« Oui. Je suis Hagane Kotetsu, et voici Kamizuki Izumo. » l'autre homme lui fit un bref signe de tête. « On m'a rapporté que vous aviez expressément demandé à nous voir.

– On dirait que ça vous surprend? » gronda-t-elle, mauvaise. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ces inspecteurs les dévisageaient.

Izumo soupira :

« Mademoiselle, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici. Seulement, si nous vous présentons bien évidemment nos sincères condoléances, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle lâcha enfin la main d'Ino et s'avança vers l'inspecteur Kamizuki pour lui attraper le col.

« Rien!? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? »

Elle fut immédiatement entourée de toute part, et reculée contre un bureau par un des nombreux policiers présents dans la pièce. Temari vit l'un des hommes poser une main sur son arme de fonction, mais Kotetsu l'arrêta.

« Lâchez-la. Et d'ailleurs, sortez, laissez-nous. »

Les autres policiers lui envoyèrent quelques œillades courroucées, auquel il répondit d'un regard noir, puis ils sortirent un à un de la pièce, penauds, les laissant tous les quatre.

Izumo réajusta son col.

« Quel est votre nom?

– Sabaku Temari, répondit-elle froidement.

– Temari-san, reprit-il. J'ai bien compris que vous êtes persuadée que votre ami est innocent-

– Je le _sais_.

– Peut-être, mais ce que nous avons, ce sont des preuves, des preuves _formelles_. Je suis navré, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose, du moins tant que ces preuves sont valables. »

Elle sentit à nouveau son sang bouillir, et crut bien que son poing allait entrer en contact avec la mâchoire de l'autre homme, quand la petite voix de Ino intervint :

« Comment ça, tant qu'elles seront valables? »

Kotetsu ferma les yeux, tandis que la mangaka se tournait vers Ino, ébahie.

« Je peux vous accorder une seule chose, mesdemoiselles. Nous pouvons vous laisser écouter son interrogatoire, à condition que vous répondiez à quelques questions avant. Histoire de vérifier ce qu'il nous dira, évidemment. »

Temari déglutit, mais hocha péniblement la tête. A ses côtés, elle sentit Ino se raidir, puis murmurer :

« Je vais le faire aussi. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent de concert, puis Izumo se dirigea vers la porte et fit signe à Ino de le suivre. Un peu inquiète, Temari lança un regard peu amène à celui qui emmenait son amie, mais Ino lui fit un petit sourire, du genre : ''te tracasse pas pour moi, imbécile''.

Elle aurait du mal à ne pas le faire. On allait lui poser des questions sur Asuma, et sa mort. Ça ne pourrait pas bien se passer. Absolument plus rien ne pouvait bien aller de toute façon.

* * *

Il faisait si sombre, dans cette cellule. Il n'y avait passé qu'une demi-journée, et il se sentait déjà épuisé. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un pot d'encre de chine, son univers était comme transformé en noir et blanc. La peur qui lui tordait l'estomac devenait chaque minute plus difficile, et savoir qu'Asuma avait disparu ne faisait qu'aggraver sa souffrance.

Il était mort. Il avait été tué, sans aucune raison si ce n'est l'atteindre lui, et l'obliger à travailler à l'Akatsuki.

Il était horrible. Asuma était mort à cause de ses conneries, et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il aurait dû accepter, même si ça signifiait abandonner tout le monde, au lieu de vouloir jouer le héros sans peur.

Après de longues heures à fixer le mur, un policier arriva à sa cellule et ouvrit lentement la porte grinçante. Il reconnut le gros policier qui l'avait mené jusqu'à sa nouvelle baraque, et avait aussi prit son portable, son portefeuille ainsi que tout ce qu'il portait sur lui au moment de se faire arrêter, sauf ses vêtements. Cependant, il se doutait que bientôt, sauf s'il y avait un miracle et qu'il était libéré, ceux-ci lui seraient aussi retirés pour être remplacés par les immondes tenues de prisonnier.

Le policier lui attacha les menottes aux poignets, puis l'intima de le suivre sans tergiverser. Bien qu'ayant très envie de frapper l'autre homme en lui assurant qu'il était plus qu'innocent, il la ferma et le suivit, bien gentiment, tout comme il aurait dû le faire quand l'Akatsuki avait toqué à sa porte.

Il traversa de nombreux couloirs, ayant l'impression qu'ils ne se finissaient jamais, qu'ils étaient des centaines, des milliers. Jusqu'au moment où une porte se trouva face à lui. Et il entra.

La lumière artificielle des néons agressa ses iris, tant elle était vive et tant il en avait manqué pendant toute cette journée passée en cellule. On le poussa vers une chaise, devant une table, et il s'assit, le visage fermé. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à la pièce, et roula des yeux en voyant le miroir sans tain qui lui faisait face. Une porte, à l'opposé de celle par laquelle il était entré, s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme en costume, visiblement un inspecteur.

Il inspira longuement, tandis que le policier s'asseyait face à lui. Il leva vers lui des iris fatigués, un peu amers, et attendit que l'homme se lance en affichant un petit sourire en coin :

« Auriez-vous voulu jouer les _Kira_, Nara Shikamaru-san? »

L'éditeur lança un regard noir au policier :

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, inspecteur.

– Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai l'impression. Vous n'avez même pas d'avocat, donc je me pose des questions, Shikamaru-san. Et mon nom est Hagane Kotetsu. »

Il fronça les sourcils tout en détournant les yeux :

« J'y ai fait appel, pour autant je tiens à me défendre moi-même pour le moment, maugréa-t-il.

– Et pourquoi ça?

– Parce que je suis totalement innocent. »

Les yeux du policier le vrillèrent de part en part :

« Et rien ne me le prouve. »

Il ferma les paupières, et gronda :

« Je veux savoir quelles sont les preuves qui font que vous me suspectez.

– Nous n'avons pas seulement des preuves, mais aussi un témoin qui vous a vu sortir et re-rentrer sur la scène du crime à l'heure présumée du meurtre. »

Shikamaru serra les poings.

« Je suis sorti de chez lui vers 23h, je n'y suis pas rentré une nouvelle fois. Et je l'ai quitté quand son cœur battait encore, évidemment. »

Kotetsu haussa un sourcil, puis la porte se rouvrit. Izumo, une grosse pochette marron sous l'aisselle, passa le bâillement et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son coéquipier. Son fardeau fut posé sur la table, et il dévisagea le prisonnier.

« Je suis le deuxième assigné à cette enquête, Kamizuki Izumo, et–

– Je veux connaître les preuves qui m'accusent, répéta-t-il, plus sombre que jamais. C'est dans mes droits Miranda, vous êtes obligés de me répondre. »

Le nouvel arrivant soupira, puis ouvrit sa pochette pour en sortir plusieurs sachets plastiques ainsi que des photos. Il les étala sur la table, Shikamaru fronçant petit à petit les sourcils, ses yeux restant fixés sur le visage mort d'Asuma, à la morgue.

« Nous avons respectivement : des cheveux retrouvés sur le corps, des empreintes digitales sur l'arme du crime, sa cravate, et puis votre présence à l'heure du meurtre. Vous vous rendez compte que tout vous désigne coupable? »

Ses pupilles roulèrent vers les preuves, tandis que la boule dans sa gorge s'intensifiait. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour faire le lien entre ses propres cheveux, face à lui, et sa brosse manquante. Et dans sa corbeille en papier se trouvait le courrier qu'il avait ouvert, avec ses mains nues, et donc couvert de ses empreintes.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant. La personne qui était entrée chez lui avait tué Asuma.

« Pourtant, vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, plongeant son regard sombre dans les pupilles méfiantes des policiers.

Après un petit silence, l'un d'entre eux s'esclaffa légèrement :

« En effet. Des témoignages affirment que votre tête est bien faite. Après que deux personnes aient attesté de votre visible intelligence, nous avons du mal à croire que vous ayez pu faire des fautes aussi bêtes, et surtout que vous ayez laissé quelqu'un témoigner de votre présence.

– Dans ce cas, libérez-moi.

– N'allez pas trop vite en besogne. Nous avons en effet quelques incertitudes, pour autant tout vous dénonce coupable, et devant un jury absolument rien ne pourrait vous sauver. Et un témoin vous a bien vu retourner chez lui. »

Déglutissant, il marmonna :

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire acquitter?

– Que quelqu'un prouve votre innocence, ou que ces preuves sont fabriquées; sinon que nous découvrions qui chercherait à vous faire porter le chapeau. »

Shikamaru plissa légèrement les yeux, restant méfiant face à ces hommes qui pouvaient l'emprisonner s'il faisait un seul faux pas.

« On s'est introduit chez moi il y a quelques jours. »

Immédiatement, les deux hommes parurent plus intéressés. Il leur expliqua rapidement son raisonnement, et surtout la disparition d'une de ses brosses.

« Vous en avez quatre? Quelqu'un peut-il en témoigner?

– Non, soupira-t-il. Comme si c'était le genre de choses dont ma famille ou mes amis sont au courant...

– Avez-vous une idée de qui ça pouvait être? »

Il inspira, et murmura :

« Non. »

Les policiers l'observèrent longuement, puis Izumo annonça :

« Votre procès est dans trois mois maximum. Si d'ici là, rien ne permet de vous disculper, vous savez ce qui vous pend au nez. »

Shikamaru hocha lentement la tête, tandis que les deux inspecteurs se relevaient, et que le même gros policier revenait le prendre par le bras. Avant que les hommes ne sortent, il souffla :

« Temari, Ino, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'en sortir. »

Kotetsu écarquilla les yeux, et remarqua que son regard restait fixé sur le miroir sans tain. Un petit sourire amer étira une des commissures de Shikamaru, il repartit affronter les ténèbres.

* * *

« Deux rencards en une semaine? Est-ce mon anniversaire ou va-t-il neiger? »

Sakura s'assit en soupirant face à Sai, dans ce petit restaurant italien de Roppongi dont il lui avait parlé.

A chaque rendez-vous, elle se disait que celui-ci serait le dernier. Mais pourtant, elle se retrouvait toujours à téléphoner au brun, quelques semaines plus tard, pour qu'ils retournent déjeuner ou dîner, que ce soit simplement professionnel ou par plaisir. Et là, c'était clairement car elle avait eu envie de le voir pour se changer les idées, et ne pas parler travail.

Un peu ailleurs, ils commandèrent néanmoins un plat, et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, sans s'attarder à essayer de se connaître l'un et l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Sai dit :

« Au fait, est-ce que je dois te demander ce qui te préoccupe, ou bien est-ce impoli? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et maugréa :

« Ce qui est impoli c'est la manière dont tu demandes la permission.

– Je préfère ça plutôt que de risquer de me faire frapper. Tu es plutôt violente, comme fille, tu sais. »

Quelques traits de son visage se crispèrent sous la colère, et elle mordit dans sa part de pizza.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas avec toi. »

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis revint à son assiette de spaghettis en souriant.

« Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que tu me détestes vraiment.

– A qui le dis-tu. » marmonna-t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa :

« C'est un peu vexant.

– Moi, vexante? Excuse-moi, mais moi je ne t'ai pas traité de _boudin_.

– Tu étais très laide, ce soir-là.

– En plus, tu en rajoutes. »

Un rire cristallin lui échappa :

« Ce que je m'amuse, avec toi.

– Tu es le seul, je te rassure, grogna l'éditrice.

– Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-il avec sollicitude. Et c'est pour ça que c'est toujours toi qui rappelle pour sortir.

– Si tu te sens obligé de venir quand je te le demande, sache que je ne t'ai forcé à rien. »

Il leva ses doux yeux noirs vers elle et murmura :

« Non. Si tu me le proposes, je viens, c'est la moindre des choses. Mais si tu ne veux plus me voir, je ne te rappellerais pas. Sinon, j'aurais l'impression d'être un harceleur. »

Un instant, elle ressentit une petite pique dans son estomac.

« Je n'en vaux même pas la peine, alors?

– Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt que si tu ne veux plus me voir, je m'y ferais. Je serais un peu triste, mais je n'en mourrais pas, c'est la vie. »

Elle dévia son regard, gardant un sourire malgré qu'il soit un peu tordu.

« Tu serais triste? Ça m'étonne de toi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? On ne sort pas ensemble, et nous ne sommes pas non plus amis.

– Tu sais que techniquement, si, nous sortons ensemble. Du moins, je vois les choses de cette façon. »

Elle rougit un peu, gardant ses yeux détournés.

« Si tu restes au sens propre du terme, peut-être. Mais on se connaît à peine, comment pourrait-on sortir ensemb– » elle se reprit rapidement. « Comment pourrait-on être en couple? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais.

– Ça ne me dérangerais pas d'essayer. »

Sakura écarquilla un peu les yeux, et les braqua lentement vers Sai qui continuait de la fixer, sans aucune gêne dans ses obsidiennes.

« Pardon?

– J'ai dis que je ne serais pas contre le fait de te connaître un peu mieux. Pourquoi pas, après tout. On est sorti environ cinq fois tous les deux, mais je ne sais rien de toi si ce n'est que tu es l'éditrice de Bleach, que tu as bientôt la trentaine et un caractère de cochon.

– T'es pas mieux, je te signale! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il garda son regard vrillé dans le sien.

« Je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir beaucoup de monde, avec mes études et mon boulot. Je t'aime bien, alors j'aimerai te connaître, c'est logique. Pas dans les moindres détails, juste certaines choses. »

L'éditrice prit sa fourchette et commença à tracer machinalement de petits dessins sur sa pizza qui refroidissait.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui serait intéressant à dire sur moi, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu pourrais commencer par me dire qui était Sasuke. » proposa-t-il en avalant une bouchée de pâtes, comme si c'était le sujet le plus banal du monde.

La main de Sakura se contracta sur sa fourchette.

« Sasuke est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne veux pas en parler.

– Je proposais ça comme ça. J'avoue que ça me titille depuis quelques temps. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas... Tu peux me parler de ce que tu fais le week-end, des endroits où tu allais en vacances, de tes années étudiantes. C'est sur ce genre de conversations que se basent les rendez-vous amoureux, il me semble.

– Sauf qu'on est pas amoureux. »

Il sourit plus franchement.

« C'est comme ça qu'on le devient, Sakura. Enfin, ajouta-t-il. J'ai lu ça quelque part. »

Elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche, puis baissa la tête et lâcha son couvert.

« Sai, je ne cherche pas de relation en ce moment. Je me remets déjà de quelque chose qui a duré assez longtemps. »

Il haussa un sourcil :

« Sasuke? »

Elle ferma les paupières.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, fit-elle plus sèchement.

– Je pose simplement une question.

– Eh bien ta question manque de tact, avec ce que je viens de te dire! »

Sai sembla se fermer un peu, et termina son assiette. Son sourire s'était effacé.

« Tu es une femme horriblement compliquée.

– Et toi un gamin qui ne sait pas quand se taire. »

Il étrécit ses yeux. Sakura était clairement irritée, et l'heure n'était plus aux petites piques. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

« Tu recommences, soupira-t-il.

– Quoi?

– A être laide. »

Elle serra les poings, et les plaqua sur la table qui trembla un peu.

« Tu dépasses les bornes. Parfois tu peux être sympa, mais j'en ai vraiment assez.

– Arrête de penser à Sasuke, et peut-être que j'arrêterai de te dire ça. » répliqua-t-il.

Les muscles de son visage se tendirent, et elle siffla :

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, et de ce qu'il se passe, d'accord? Je ne pense plus à Sasuke, en ce moment c'est toi qui m'énerve!

– Non, tu es énervée depuis que la conversation a dérivé sur Sasuke. Moi, je n'y suis pour rien, je voulais simplement que tu m'en parles tranquillement, vu que tu avais soit-disant oublié cette histoire. Mais, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle se leva, à bout, et prit son manteau.

« Merci pour ce dîner. Tu payes le tout?

– Bien évidemment.

– Dans ce cas, bonsoir. » termina-t-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du restaurant, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sai.

* * *

« Tu m'écoutes, Naruto? »

Le blond sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ayant été surpris par Tsunade. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour se rendre compte que sa nourriture était déjà tiède. Il balbutia une ou deux excuses et apporta le riz à ses lèvres.

« Tu sembles soucieux. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? »

Il avala sa gorgée, puis baissa la tête, reposant doucement ses baguettes sur la table. Il déglutit, les pensées confuses et soupira :

« Désolé. En fait, ce matin... »

Il lui raconta à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plusieurs heures, mangeant un peu tandis que Tsunade l'écoutait attentivement en attendant que son plat arrive. Ne s'étant pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour dîner dans un restaurant chinois. Cela aurait dû être un entrevue chaleureuse, où ils auraient parlé de leur vie au cours de ces dernières semaines, de leur train-train quotidien; seulement, tout ce qui s'était déroulé le matin-même venait assombrir l'humeur de Naruto.

« Encore l'Akatsuki, pesta Tsunade. C'est à croire que ça ne finira jamais. Moi qui croyait que tout irait mieux pour vous, étant donné qu'ils avaient arrêté d'agir...

– C'est encore pire que les dernières fois. Là, ils ont été jusqu'à faire inculper un de nos camarades. » il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. « Je ne leur pardonnerai pas. Cette fois-ci, c'est officiel : ils nous ont déclaré la guerre. Et le pire, c'est de savoir qu'ils ne vont certainement pas s'arrêter là... »

La blonde observa longuement Naruto, plissant un coin de sa bouche.

« On dirait que tu as peur. »

Il serra les poings et se mit à fixer son plat qui refroidissait minutes par minutes.

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Un de mes amis est en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Nous sommes totalement innocents dans cette histoire, et l'Akatsuki nous déteste alors que nous ne travaillions même pas tous à la Konoha à cette époque. Notamment Shikamaru.

– Tu veux dire que seul ton éditeur en chef devrait payer?

– Pas du tout! s'énerva-t-il. Il ne devrait rien payer, lui, moi, Shikamaru, personne! Nous n'avons rien fait à part notre travail. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Mais cependant, elle murmura :

« Pourtant, c'est bien ce Uchiha Sasuke qui a fait s'effondrer l'Akatsuki. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette haine, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que bientôt, ce soit lui ou bien un de ses proches qui soit pris pour cible.

– Uchiha-san ne laissera pas ça arriver, rétorqua-t-il. On sortira Shikamaru de derrière les barreaux, et on y mettra ces connards de l'Akatsuki à la place.

– Tu as bien confiance en lui, dis-donc. »

Il s'esclaffa, restant amer.

« Il est cinglé, mais je sais qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut lui accorder, c'est qu'il est tenace. »

Tsunade sourit à son tour, puis attaqua son plat quand il fut posé devant elle par un serveur.

« Au fait, il paraît que ta _fiancée_ est passée te faire un petit coucou? »

Il roula des yeux :

« Arrête ça, je ne me marierai pas avec elle. On a d'ailleurs mis les choses au point.

– Ah bon?

– Oui. Je... hem... Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. »

Les pupilles de Tsunade s'élargirent.

« Et c'était un mensonge? »

Malgré lui, il laissa un blanc se former, tandis que Tsunade écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement, plaquant ses mains sur la table, et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'engager? s'écria-t-elle, ses paroles résonnant dans le restaurant. Il était temps!

– J'ai jamais dit ça! se défendit-il en lui faisant signe de baisser la voix, le rouge montant inconsciemment à ses joues. Disons j-j-juste que... »

Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant les orbes de Tsunade briller. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un. Elle l'avait de nombreuses fois ennuyé avec cette idée, quand il habitait chez elle et Jiraiya, le faisant promettre qu'il lui présenterait la fille en question dès que ça deviendrait sérieux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Ce n'était pas comme avec Hinata, Tsunade était sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas prétexter avoir quelqu'un alors que toute cette histoire était encore floue.

« Je n'ai personne en ce moment. Désolé. »

Il vit la peine dans les yeux de sa tante de cœur, qui se rassit en soupirant :

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

– Désolé, répéta-t-il.

– Ne t'excuse pas, et contente-toi de te marier rapidement, idiot! »

Il fit la moue et recommença à manger son riz cantonais.

« Il faudrait déjà que je me trouve quelqu'un, tu ne penses pas? »

Tsunade haussa les sourcils :

« Mais tu dois quand même te dépêcher, si tu ne veux vraiment pas épouser Hinata.

– Oui, j'ai compris, il faut que je sois en couple, mais attendons avant de penser au mariage, okay? »

La surprise se lut sur les traits de la blonde.

« Naruto, tu sais quand même qu'ils accepteront d'annuler ce mariage uniquement si tu te maries, hein? »

Ses baguettes se figèrent en l'air.

« Comment ça? murmura-t-il, commençant un peu à s'inquiéter.

– Le contrat que tes parents ont signé stipulait que votre union ne serait annulée qu'en cas de mariage de l'un de vous deux avant vos trente ans, ou bien d'annulation venant des signataires du contrat. »

Il pâlit, et l'horreur s'afficha lentement sur son visage.

« T-Tu veux dire que je serais obligé de me marier avec Hinata si je ne le suis pas déjà au bout... d'à peine trois ans?

– Oui, je pensais que tu étais au courant, Naruto! Ils ont donc choisi de te le cacher, ces salopards d'yeux blancs...

– Mais c'est une catastrophe! s'écria Naruto, lâchant ses baguettes pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je refuse! Il y a forcément un autre moyen! »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« N'empêche, au lieu de dramatiser, pense plutôt à te trouver une fille. » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il commença à se mordiller l'intérieur des joues, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'horreur lui tordait l'estomac, et il sentait qu'il n'était plus capable d'avaler une seule bouchée de riz.

Merde, déjà qu'il était troublé à cause de Sasuke, maintenant il devait aussi penser à ça! Toutes ces choses lui tombaient dessus en même temps, et ça s'embrouillait dans son crâne.

Il reconnaissait que Sasuke était important pour lui. Et s'il osait, peut-être que... Cependant, il devait se trouver une _fille_ et l'épouser dans moins de trois ans. Parce que, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais _épouser_ le brun. Néanmoins il y avait encore et toujours Sasuke.

Sasuke qui l'aimait, Sasuke qui avait été son meilleur ami, Sasuke qui lui avait permis de sourire, Sasuke qui était là pour lui. Mais Sasuke qui était un mec, Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait finalement que très peu, Sasuke qui était son chef, Sasuke qui était Sasuke.

« Tsunade... Il y a autre chose, en fait. »

Elle releva ses yeux de son plat, étonnée de son ton si solennel.

« Désolé, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé te dire... Mais... »

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Tsunade. Il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de briser le rêve de sa tante qui était de le voir devant l'autel. Mais là, tout était trop confus pour qu'il le garde pour lui. Et il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'éclaire.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé... » il déglutit. « La personne que j'aimais au lycée. »

Les pupilles noisette de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Mais il fallait me le dire, c'est une très bonne nouvelle! »

Néanmoins, en voyant la mine déconfite de Naruto, son sourire se dissipa. Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais en voyant ses yeux baissés et sa bouche qui formait une grimace, elle commença à imaginer le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre? Elle est mariée, c'est ça? C'est ça qui te pose problème, en fait-

– Non, c'est pas ça, la coupa-t-il rapidement.

– Alors quel est le souci? Elle n'est pas prête à s'engager? »

Il grimaça, serrant les poings sous la table, incapable de relever ses yeux.

« Si. »

Ses sourcils se baissèrent.

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui te blo-

– C'est pas une fille. »

Le silence brusque de Tsunade fut assez éloquent pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle devait s'être figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré tout, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les paupières, inspirant longuement :

« J'ai peur d'être en train de retomber amoureux, Tsunade... »

* * *

On vint chercher Shikamaru une nouvelle fois, quelques heures après son interrogatoire. La seule chose que le policier lui dit fut le mot ''visite''. Et un mauvais pressentiment le prit quand celui-ci refusa de lui dire qui était son visiteur.

A partir du moment où il passa la porte, il sut que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas. Il sut que ce qui pesait sur ses épaules était réel. Il sut qu'il risquait bien plus que la prison. Il risquait la mort. A cause de cet homme.

Ses poings se serrèrent, et la colère l'envahit tout entier. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus. Le policier referma la porte.

Aussitôt, il jaillit de son siège et contourna la table pour attraper son visiteur par le col, même si ses menottes restreignaient ses poignets. Ses yeux luisaient de fureur, et ses poings crispés sur la chemise n'avaient qu'une envie : aller frapper et défigurer le visage de l'homme qui avait tué Asuma. Et qui lui souriait.

« Alors Nara? Tu t'énerves? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ce qui t'attendait si tu ne nous rejoignais pas. »

Immédiatement après avoir dit ces mots, l'éditeur de l'Akatsuki attrapa ses poignets et le retourna, pour le coincer contre le bois de la table. Il s'approcha de son oreille et souffla :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, de tuer son prof? Ça fait mal, hein?

– Dégagez! »

Shikamaru se décala bien assez vite et mit une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'autre éditeur.

« C'est vous qui l'avez tué, pas moi.

– Ce n'est pas l'avis de la police. »

Le brun inspira longuement, refusant de laisser la colère continuer à le manipuler.

« Comment vous avez fait pour vous débarrasser des policiers? Parce que j'imagine qu'ils ne se trouvent pas derrière le miroir sans tain.

– J'ai des amis influents. En fait, les policiers ne sont même pas au courant que je suis en train de te parler. »

Un rire échappa à l'homme aux cheveux gris, et il tira sa chaise pour se rasseoir.

« Et même si quelqu'un m'apercevait, il ne dirait rien, parce que je suis censé être ici pour mon _témoignage._ »

Shikamaru resta stoïque, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

« Eh oui. Je me présente : Hidan, éditeur à l'Akatsuki Shouten, et témoin qui t'as vu sortir puis retourner chez Asuma à l'heure du crime. »

Les pupilles du brun s'élargirent légèrement, et il s'assit à son tour. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla :

« C'était donc bien ça, j'avais vu juste. Tout ça pour que je vienne dans votre entreprise... Vous allez trop loin.

– Tu n'avais qu'à accepter notre proposition, crétin. »

Il serra les poings, et marmonna, la gorge serrée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, maintenant? »

Le sourire d'Hidan s'élargit.

« Le fait que je sois celui qui témoigne m'apporte deux choses, Nara. La première est que je t'ai mis ici, en taule. La seconde est que, si jamais tu acceptais de venir à l'Akatsuki, je pourrais ___soudainement_ me rendre compte que ce n'est pas toi qui est retourné dans l'appart' d'Asuma... Et tu serais innocenté. »

Shikamaru se raidit, tandis que ses yeux écarquillés fixaient un point de la table.

« Il reste les autres preuves que vous avez fabriquées.

– Ça? » il ricana « Ce n'est pas difficile à expliquer. Tu pourrais avoir tenu sa cravate sans l'étrangler pour un paquet de raisons. Tes cheveux s'expliquent vu que tu étais là-bas. La seule chose qui donne un autre sens à ces preuves est ta présence à l'heure du crime, preuve que _j'aie_ apporté. Moi seul peux te sortir d'ici. »

Shikamaru déglutit, puis releva lentement sa tête vers Hidan, plantant ses yeux dans les siens qui restaient condescendants.

« J'étais certain que c'était vous qui aviez fourni un faux témoignage, mais aussi que vous viendriez. Si vous vouliez tellement que j'entre chez vous, ç'aurait été totalement con de me laisser croupir ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pour cette raison, j'ai dit qu'on était entré chez moi, sans préciser que je savais qui l'avait fait. »

Hidan haussa un sourcil.

« Après ce que vous m'avez dit, je n'ai pas confiance en la police. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me fier à eux si certains de leurs membres vous laissent vous balader ici. »

– Alors tu vas faire quoi? Rester ici jusqu'à crever? Tu serais bien mieux à l'Akatsuki, et c'est ta seule chance de pouvoir retrouver ta liberté. »

Un faible sourire étira une commissure de Shikamaru.

« Au début, je me suis dit que j'avais été con de refuser, au risque de mettre en danger mes proches. Mais là, je pense qu'Asuma m'aurait tué si j'avais osé accepter votre offre. »

Hidan resta mué dans son silence, attendant.

« Donc je vais vous répondre, très clairement. »

Shikamaru se leva, ne lâchant pas l'autre éditeur des yeux.

« Allez vous faire foutre. Je ne m'associerai jamais à vous, et je parviendrais à sortir d'ici. Ne me sous-estimez pas, j'ai beaucoup de cordes à mon arc. »

Et dès qu'il eut fini de parler, il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte malgré ses mains liées, et sortit.

* * *

Il fit lentement tourner l'alcool qui était dans son verre, observant le mouvement du liquide brun, et s'esclaffa :

« Tu ne m'avais pas invité à un bar depuis des lustres, Itachi. Soit tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit je suis en train de faire un très beau rêve. »

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel :

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Kakashi-san.

– Et toi tu es terriblement ennuyant. »

Le directeur en chef de la Konoha Shouten dévisagea son employé – et ami – du coin de l'œil. Il soupira légèrement, but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, et demanda :

« Tu es préoccupé par Sasuke, n'est-ce pas? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son supérieur, les sourcils légèrement haussés.

« Vous êtes perspicace, maintenant? dit-il d'un air purement ironique.

– Je cache bien mon jeu. » répliqua Kakashi, son sourire en coin.

Itachi fit cahoter ses mèches noires de jais avec un petit pouffement.

« Qu'à dit le conseil disciplinaire, concernant l'attitude de Sasuke jeudi dernier?

– Leur baratin habituel, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise et tout ça. En même temps, c'est en partie grâce à lui que la Konoha est encore là, ils peuvent lui accorder quelques caprices.

– Quand il s'agit des cycles, je peux comprendre, souffla-t-il. Mais là...

– Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'il est tristounet à cause d'une fille? » ricana Kakashi.

Un ange passa, et le patron de la Konoha écarquilla lentement les yeux.

« Non...? Uchiha Sasuke-sama s'est vraiment trouvé une poule?

– Mais non... marmonna Itachi, exaspéré par son supérieur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce silence, alors? »

Itachi garda ses orbes charbon fixées sur son verre. Certes, son patron n'avait pas de mœurs et ne serait pas choqué s'il apprenait que Sasuke, le tombeur de ces dames, était gay; mais il n'allait pas lui en parler. Kakashi avait beau être ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure paternelle pour eux, il n'avait pas le droit de parler de façon aussi intime de la vie de Sasuke.

« Je suis inquiet pour lui. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à se trouver quelqu'un, mais finalement j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Il n'y a pas plus embêtant qu'un Sasuke amoureux. Et en plus, il tombe sur la seule personne au monde qui ne l'aime pas.

– Sérieusement? Ça existe, une fille qui n'aime pas Sasuke? » il ricana « Je croyais que c'était une légende, et que tout ce qui possédait de l'œstrogène sur cette terre était incapable de lui résister. »

Le commercial roula des yeux. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait discuter sérieusement avec Kakashi?

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Kakashi-san.

– Mais toi, cette histoire ne te plaît pas à ce point là? »

Il releva ses pupilles ébènes vers son patron, et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux que son bonheur, et je ne pense pas qu'_elle_ puisse le lui apporter. »

Kakashi l'observa quelques secondes, un sourcil levé, mais sourit en coin.

« Et pourquoi ne pas le laisser aimer qui il veut? Il est assez grand, il n'a plus besoin de grand frère Itachi sur son dos pour s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse.

– Pensez que je suis protecteur si vous voulez. L'amour rend aveugle, et Sasuke n'échappe pas à la règle. Non, c'est encore pire dans son cas, ça le rend aussi sourd. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pourtant, je souhaite juste qu'il soit heureux.

– Mais peut-être qu'il a raison d'y croire, et qu'un jour il le sera? »

Itachi finit son verre, et en commanda un autre.

« Je ne crois ni aux coups de foudre, ni au grand amour. Le problème, c'est qu'il semble que Sasuke si. Je le lâcherais uniquement si elle semble enfin montrer un peu d'affection pour lui, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

– Quel frère poule.

– Je vous ai dit que ça ne m'atteignait pas. »

Kakashi pouffa.

« Et au lieu de l'embêter, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de convaincre cette fille de sortir avec lui? »

Le brun se renfrogna, et attrapa le verre que le barman posa devant lui.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était une situation complexe.

– Ah, je sais pourquoi! » s'écria soudainement Kakashi, un grand sourire de mauvaise augure aux lèvres.

Stupéfait, Itachi se tourna vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait sortir comme idiotie?

« En fait, tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça? »

Figé, il cligna des yeux, mais ne put empêcher le rire qui monta dans sa poitrine et s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent, l'air de dire ''ben quoi?''

« Elle est si laide que ça?

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Alors pourquoi?

– Je pensais que vous étiez devenu perspicace? le railla Itachi, faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

– Allez... Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Kakashi finit par abandonner, soupirant.

« Tu es dur, Itachi. Tu as attisé ma curiosité. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Je la connais?

– Oui. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Autant jouer au jeu de Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. De toute façon, il ne trouverait pas. En tout cas, la réponse positive d'Itachi le motiva.

« Elle est à la Konoha?

– Effectivement. »

Son patron fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, se tenant le menton, puis se remit à l'interroger :

« C'est une de nos auteures?

– Sasuke ne côtoie aucune auteure, sauf si Ohba Tsugumi se trouvait être une femme. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

– Haruno-san? tenta Kakashi.

– Elle aimerait bien, mais non.

– Est-ce qu'elle est même éditrice?

– Non. »

S'en suivit une longue liste de prénoms féminins, qui dura bien dix minutes, et à laquelle la réponse était toujours négative.

« Anko?

– Non.

– Moegi?

– Non.

– Koharu?

– … Vous êtes sérieux? » répondit-il, une mine dégoûtée peinte sur son visage quand il repensait à cette vieille peau s'occupant de l'administration.

Il laissa couler son regard sur le comptoir, et essaya de se rappeler du nombre de verres qu'ils avaient écoulé. Il grimaça, puis recula celui de Kakashi, qui devait bien en être à son sixième.

« Votre taux d'alcool mensuel est dépassé, on dirait. Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Le patron de la Konoha lui envoya une œillade mauvaise, mais ne protesta pas.

« Est-ce que cette fille existe réellement? Je suis pourtant persuadé d'avoir dit le nom de toutes les femmes de la Konoha Shouten.

– Eh bien vous avez oublié celle-ci. Maintenant, il est plus que temps de rentrer. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, et alors qu'Itachi remettait son manteau, il sentit les vibrations légères de son portable. Il fit signe à l'homme aux cheveux gris de se taire, et décrocha.

« Allô?

– ___Hem... C'est bien le numéro de Uchiha Itachi?__ »_

Le brun fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Mais d'où, là était la question.

« En effet. Qui est à l'appareil? »

Son interlocuteur s'éclaircit la gorge, et murmura son nom. Itachi laissa l'étonnement l'envahir et sa main se crisper inconsciemment sur son téléphone, tandis qu'au bout du fil, on lui parlait à toute vitesse, tremblant. Il lui répondit quelques mots, puis raccrocha. Il resta longuement immobile, Kakashi le dévisageant avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« Qui c'était? »

Itachi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mon imbécile de petit frère avait raison. C'est rageant.

– Comment ça? »

Itachi lui fit un bref sourire, puis tapota son épaule.

« La ___poule_ de Sasuke se soucie de lui, finalement.

– Eh bien, c'était rapide.

– Taisez-vous... »

* * *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Temari retint son souffle. Elle ne le regarda pas, refusant de voir ses yeux cernés, et ses mains menottées.

Il avait demandé à la voir expressément, alors qu'il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Elles n'étaient pas sorties du commissariat à cause du temps que ça avait prit pour faire leur déposition, puis d'attendre l'interrogatoire de Shikamaru, et enfin tout le reste de la paperasse, donc là n'était pas le problème. Et puis, elle avait terriblement besoin de lui parler.

Mais pourquoi elle et pas Ino? D'après les enquêteurs, il n'avait même pas négocié pour sa venue, il avait seulement voulu la voir ___elle_. Qu'est-ce qui devait bien se passer dans sa tête? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit?

Il s'assit face à elle, elle avait entendu le son de la chaise tirée et du froissement de vêtements. Elle déglutit et attendit qu'il prononce un mot, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Heu... Il n'y a pas de policiers derrière le miroir sans tain, normalement. Je leur ai dit que c'était secret vu que c'était à propos du travail, mais en fait– »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, parce que la main de Temari jaillit et vint gifler sa joue. Sa tête partit violemment sur le côté, elle avait de la force mine de rien, et il resta totalement ahuri.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait mal!

– C'est de ta faute! ragea-t-elle. C'est quoi ça? Même pas de bonjour! Bordel, j'aurais carrément dû te cogner, espèce de crétin! Déjà que j'étais énervée, alors là... »

Il bugua quelques secondes, tout en haussant un sourcil :

« Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis coupable...

– Bien sûr que non! Mais j'ai peur, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

– C'est pas toi qui te retrouve en prison, je te signale. »

Elle secoua la tête, et gronda :

« Et puis merde, c'est pas ça le pire! Pourquoi t'as menti aux policiers? On sait parfaitement qui a fait ça à Asuma, c'est l'Akatsuki!

– Je voulais justement te parler de ça, la coupa-t-il rapidement. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas demandé à Ino d'être ici et que j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour que la police n'écoute pas. Je dois te parler de quelque chose... et te demander un immense service. »

Elle cilla, et son inquiétude augmenta.

« Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

– Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, et tu dois garder ça pour toi. Samedi, des éditeurs de l'Akatsuki sont venus chez moi et m'ont menacé. »

Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent.

« Quoi?

– Ils ont dit qu'ils tueraient tous ceux qui m'étaient chers si je ne venais pas dans leur compagnie. »

Doucement, elle porta une main à sa bouche.

« Et j'ai refusé. »

Ses yeux devinrent humides, et elle lâcha :

« Putain de merde, Shikamaru... »

Après toute cette journée à devoir soutenir Ino, à devoir paraître forte pour savoir la vérité, elle craquait, tout simplement.

Les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues serrèrent le cœur de Shikamaru, et il se leva, passant maladroitement ses mains liées autour du cou de son amie qui redoubla de sanglots. Elle le serra fort contre lui, tandis qu'il gardait une main sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et lui embrassant doucement la tempe.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, toute cette histoire avait l'air de n'être qu'un long cauchemar. Et elle était sa seule clé de sortie.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il se rassit face à elle, gardant ses mains dans les siennes, et lui raconta la venue de Hidan et son comparse chez lui, ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, ainsi que leurs menaces. Il finit sur la venue précédente de Hidan, la colère encore fraîche teintant sa voix.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'ici, et je n'ai raconté ça à personne d'autre. Je veux que tu trouves, peu importe ce que c'est, quelque chose qui prouve que les preuves sont fabriquées, ou bien que c'est l'Akatsuki qui tire les ficelles. S'il te plaît.

– Mais pourquoi moi? Je te rappelle que j'ai un manga à écrire, et que c'est pas de tout repos! Pourquoi ne pas demander à Uchiha-san? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« C'est leur cible principale, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent le surveiller, lui. Toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ne savent pas que tu es Ohba Tsugumi. Tu pourras faire des recherches, ils ne le remarqueront pas. Et tu as la clef de chez moi. Tu peux peux-être trouver un indice qui prouve qu'ils sont venus, n'importe quoi. Et puis, ces deux inspecteurs doutent aussi de Hidan, j'ai l'impression...

– Ouais, mais quand même, Death Note... »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et sourit en coin.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu serais capable de faire quoique ce soit de bon sans moi, de toute façon?

– Prends pas la grosse tête, Nara. »

Il se retint de pouffer.

« T'es intelligente, Temari. Et je te fais confiance. Dans le pire des cas, je suis toujours là, je ferai tout pour t'aider. » il serra ses doigts. « Je sais que tu peux le faire. Donc arrête de faire ta modeste, et sauve-moi. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, de la tristesse encore au fond des yeux, mais soupira :

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Mieux, je leur botterai aussi le cul au passage.

– Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? »

Elle lui fit une grimace, et pressa aussi sa paume contre la sienne.

« Tu veux faire passer un message à quelqu'un? N'importe qui, tes parents, Ino, tes collègues... »

Il déglutit, et hocha la tête.

« Contacte Uchiha-san discrètement et dis-lui de venir me voir le plus rapidement possible. C'est super important.

– Okay.

– Dis à Ino de ne pas s'en faire.

– T'inquiète, je fais que ça depuis ce matin. »

Il acquiesça :

« Comment va Kurenai?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu lui parler. »

Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure et murmura :

« Si tu la vois, rassure-la, s'il te plaît. Occupe-toi d'elle à ma place.

– Pas de souci.

– Et toi, ne mets surtout pas en pause Death Note. Même si je ne suis pas là, fais du mieux que tu peux. »

Elle opina.

« Compris. »

Il inspira longuement, puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge, le soulagement étirant ses lèvres.

« Juste à temps. »

Ils se lâchèrent les mains, et la porte côté prison s'ouvrit. Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de suivre le policier jusqu'à sa cellule.

* * *

Sasuke était encore au bureau, alors qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Il devait rester, et s'occuper du mieux possible de tout le travail que causait l'absence d'un de ses éditeurs. Naruto s'en était allé vers 19h en compagnie de Sakura, disant qu'il allait dîner avec une connaissance. De cette façon il n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour le blond.

Malgré tout, du souci, il s'en faisait. Shikamaru, ils s'étaient attaqués à Shikamaru.

C'était insupportable de savoir ça, surtout qu'il était en partie à l'origine de cette attaque. L'Akatsuki savait frapper où ça faisait mal. Sans Shikamaru, il lui manquait un appui solide, une présence d'exception, ainsi que le mangaka qu'il avait sous son aile. Temari perdait beaucoup, Sasuke lui-même ne pourrait pas corriger les planches de la jeune femme aussi bien que son subordonné et ami.

Mais il ne devait pas céder sous la culpabilité ou la tristesse. Il devait garder l'esprit rationnel, et prier pour qu'il soit innocenté rapidement, et surtout qu'ils puissent enfin mettre les éditeurs qui avaient causé tout ça derrière les barreaux. Car s'il ne revenait pas dans la semaine qui suivait, il devrait engager un intérimaire pour le remplacer. Mais personne ne pourrait le faire.

Il était préoccupé, par cette affaire de meurtre, par les menaces de l'Akatsuki, par l'inquiétude irrationnelle de son frère, et par sa vie sentimentale en morceaux. Il avait l'impression que tout se déchirait, et pour de bon. Il ne savait plus quel problème il devait prendre en priorité, comment agir. Lui qu'on désignait comme un ''génie'', il était perdu, désemparé.

Pour autant, il lui était interdit de se laisser abattre. Au moins devant les autres. Il était une figure capitale de la Konoha Shouten, il les avait sauvé de la faillite quelques années auparavant. Et il le referait autant de fois que possible.

Il sentit une vibration contre sa cuisse. Un nouvel appel. Quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de le joindre vingt minutes auparavant, mais il n'avait pas décroché. Il n'avait pas le temps.

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, et il put se reconcentrer convenablement. Cependant, il sentit une nouvelle fois son mobile.

Cette fois, c'était un mail. Peut-être important. Soupirant, il rendit les armes et extirpa son portable de sa poche. Il ne regarda même pas qui l'avait appelé, et haussa un sourcil en voyant que c'était Itachi qui lui avait envoyé un message.

___''Tu n'es pas chez toi.''_

Typique de son aîné, ça. Sous-entendre par une affirmation la question ''où es-tu?''. Il roula un peu des yeux, puis referma le clapet de son téléphone. Il n'était pas d'humeur à d'entendre les nouvelles morales d'Itachi. Il en avait encore pour une heure de travail, s'il était optimiste.

Seulement, à peine eut-il pensé ceci que son portable vibra à nouveau.

___''Je suis à la Konoha dans une demi-heure.''_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement, et il tapa rapidement :

___''J'ai plus d'une heure de boulot qui m'attends. Demain.''_

___''Fais le maximum en trente minutes.''_

Il tira une grimace exaspérée, mais retourna rapidement au travail. Que son frère vienne. Mais il devrait s'attendre à parler dans le vide.

Et en effet, une demi-heure plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs auparavant silencieux de l'entreprise. Sasuke ne décrocha pas les yeux de son ordinateur, toujours occupé à remplir le tableau des dépenses mensuelles de son équipe, tout en calculant d'un autre côté la somme qu'il devrait demander pour le mois de janvier, lors de la fête de la nouvelle année. Ensuite, il devait aller faire des photocopies de tout ça et les distribuer dans les cases à courrier de ses supérieurs. Et, pour finir, la photocomposition de son chapitre, ainsi que celui de Death Note.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, et Itachi se figea à un mètre de lui, près du bureau de Sakura. Il ne leva pas un œil en sa direction, toujours occupé avec son tableau Word, et son ordinateur de fonction qui avait décidé de ramer ce jour-ci.

« Sasuke, tu as eu mon message, j'ai reçu l'accusé de réception. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne se détachant pas de son tableau et tentant de rester concentré.

« Ton travail est si pressé? »

Face au silence de Sasuke, Itachi soupira, puis s'assit sur une chaise.

« Te noyer dans le boulot ne sert à rien, Sasuke, pas à cette heure-ci.

– Tu me déranges.

– C'est le but. »

Sasuke ferma doucement ses paupières, inspirant. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent de taper.

« Itachi, je suis tout autant impatient que toi de finir de bosser et de rentrer me coucher. Là, maintenant, je fais notre budget, quelque chose que ___tu _m'as donné à faire. Et même si tu m'annonces que le délai est allongé, j'ai encore des photocomp'. Donc prend ton mal en patience et rentre.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour demain, Sasuke, et les imprimeurs vous ont laissé jusqu'à demain après-midi. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea ses pupilles sombres dans celles de son frère.

« Je n'aurais pas le temps de finir demain. Et, vois-tu, je n'aime pas faire les choses à la dernière minute. Seuls nos mangakas sont toujours en retard, jamais moi ou mon équipe.

– Eh bien, une fois dans ta vie, tu devrais l'être. »

Exaspéré, Sasuke recula enfin sa chaise de son bureau, et lança un regard courroucé au commercial.

« Itachi, je sais ce que tu veux me dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre, compris? Oui, je suis à un âge où je dois penser à m'engager; oui, je n'ai probablement pas de futur avec Naruto; oui, j'en ai pris conscience. Et alors? Je n'y peux rien, c'est tout, je l'aime et c'est pas des paroles en l'air. Même s'il finit marié à je-ne-sais quelle fille, je sais que ça ne changera jamais ce que moi je ressens pour lui. »

L'aîné le fixa longuement, imperturbable. Il croisa ses doigts, ses coudes sur ses genoux, et murmura :

« Cher petit frère, ais-je dit, à un seul instant, que c'était moi qui attendais que tu termines de travailler? »

Le brun leva un sourcil, et se tendit, oubliant définitivement son travail.

« Comment ça?

– Éteins cet ordinateur, prends tes affaires, et suis-moi. »

Itachi se releva, puis rangea la chaise qu'il avait emprunté. Après un blanc de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un cil, Itachi garda ses yeux fixés sur lui :

« Sasuke, considère que c'est un ordre de ton supérieur. »

L'éditeur finit par obtempérer. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un pressentiment le prenait aux tripes, le faisant suivre son frère sans plus répliquer quoique ce soit.

Ils descendirent dans l'ascenseur en silence, chacun des Uchiha plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Sasuke, déduisant lentement ce qu'il se passait, sortit son portable et regarda rapidement de qui provenaient les appels qu'il avait manqué. Le second était d'Itachi. Mais le premier...

Les portes s'ouvrirent une fois qu'ils furent au rez-de-chaussée, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas. Son pressentiment était juste, à sa grande surprise.

___Un appel manqué de ''____Crétin____''._

Il était adossé au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée et il le fixait, de ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs. Aucune gêne, aucune colère. Juste des dizaines de sentiments contradictoires au fond des pupilles, qui restaient malgré tout ancrées aux siennes.

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il en avait momentanément oublié de respirer. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui ne lui rendit pas son regard, et sortit de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Il le suivit inconsciemment, et se planta face à Naruto qui lui fit un bref sourire en coin.

Itachi observa quelques instants les deux autres hommes, puis soupira, ne se sentant vraiment pas à sa place :

« Je rentre chez moi. Je veux le budget mensuel sur mon bureau mercredi matin, Sasuke.

– Ok. » lui répondit simplement Sasuke, les sourcils froncés sous la perplexité de la situation.

Itachi sortit sans plus de cérémonie du bâtiment. Dès qu'il fut parti, Sasuke demanda tout en rangeant son portable :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– Je suis pas le seul à risquer ma peau à cause de l'Akatsuki, Sasuke. »

Pas satisfait de cette simple réponse, il resta muet et attendit que le blond poursuive. Ses joues rosirent légèrement, et Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard :

« J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi, et tu ne répondais pas. J'ai appelé ton frère pour savoir si tu étais avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors je suis venu ici pour attendre que tu finisses de travailler. Seulement, il a débarqué en disant qu'il te ferait descendre.

– Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? »

Naruto haussa les épaules :

« Va savoir. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, puis Naruto se décolla du mur pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« On rentre? »

Sasuke le dévisagea encore quelques instants, se demandant s'il rêvait. Mais au final, il suivit le blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas refuser une telle proposition.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**And, here... we... go!** (oui, je suis fan du Joker)

Alors? Réactions? HAHA! Un quasi aveu, vous vous y attendiez pas! Je voulais pas que ce chapitre soit trop lourd, avec les réactions de Temari et Ino, puis Shikamaru en prison... Même si c'est le cas, et que c'est dur, la vie continue, et avance bien pour les deux tourtereaux.

Cette partie renverse totalement la donne, en fait. Dans la première partie, Sasuke et Naruto en prenaient plein leur grade, tandis que Shika et Temari rigolaient et que Sakura et Sai s'engueulaient joyeusement... eh bien pour la deuxième partie, c'est l'inverse!

Dans ce chap, pas de cosplay, gomen. En même temps, ils étaient un peu occupés, nos zigotos... Mais je rattrape la donne dans le chapitre 8.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en. Il va sans dire que l'attente sera plus longue pour le prochain chapitre. Je l'ai envoyé en bêta lecture hier, et il faut de deux semaines à deux mois pour corriger. Surtout qu'il est très très long. Pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur, ce chapitre 7 fait 25 pages. Le chapitre 8 en fait 34. Et initialement, le chapitre 9 en faisait 40 (c'est pour ça que je l'ai coupé en deux).

Et vraiment, je ne plaisante pas, absolument tout est important dans ce chapitre, je ne peux rien couper. Alors je verrais, peut-être que je couperai en deux aussi. A méditer.

Et une dernière chose avant la fin : l'écriture de la partie 2 est officiellement terminée! Et j'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 10, et j'ai abordé l'interlude 2.

Sur ce, je vous dis une dernière chose...

"KYAAAAAH! ÇA Y EST, IL A DIT QU'IL L'AIMAIT, HIIII!"

Réponse à celles qui me diront ça : TECHNIQUEMENT, il ne l'aime pas encore. ...mais bon, je ne vais pas ruiner votre bonheur :D

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :  
**Adele – Skyfall (Chef d'œuvre musical, et allez voir le film qui va avec, il le mérite (et Daniel Craig est sexy :P)  
Dexter – Blood Theme  
GRANRODEO – Can Do

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Miss Miserly Pop : **Mais ne hurle pas, ce n'est que moi! :D Surtout dans le bus, je m'en voudrais qu'on te prenne pour une folle... J'espère que le POV Sasuke de ce chapitre t'a aussi plu, parce que personnellement c'est mon préféré.  
Ça me fait plaisir que tu comprennes ce que j'ai voulu exprimer, parce que (pas tout le monde, évidemment) certaines personnes pensent qu'il est amoureux de Sasuke depuis le début, mais c'est faux. C'est tellement vieux, ancien, qu'il faut du temps pour que ça remonte, et ce que je souhaitais, c'était montrer une évolution précise et de préférence touchante de sentiments enfouis durant des années.  
Sasunarufann te répond : Merci, c'est tout un boulot de traquer les fautes avec cette taille de chapitre, mais bon l'auteur en fait déjà beaucoup de son côté aussi :)  
BoG, moins bien que WAPU? Mmm, si c'est ce que tu penses. Chacun son avis, et ça me fait plaisir, même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord.  
Pour l'histoire des arts, je t'en prie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes profs te le rabâcheront assez cette année :)  
Merci pour ta review!

**Brooklyn : **Pas tuer, pas tuer! Regarde, là-là! Chapitre 7, présent! Bon, chapitre 8 dans plus de temps, mais on va oublier ça, heiin... ;)  
Ouais, pauvre Shika... Snif, je suis vilaine avec lui, mais bon, il fallait bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, et bizarrement c'était lui à qui j'ai pensé en premier. Et pour l'avancement entre Sasuke et Naruto... tu es fixée :D

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter à l'url youtube. com :  
**Réaction de fangirl à la fin de la partie Naruto/Tsunade : /watch?v=11quU3nqkVE  
En gros, voici à qui Shikamaru est comparé (attention, gros spoilers si vous n'avez pas fini Death Note) : /watch?v=C65oaIHsdYM  
Bon, pour le (mon) plaisir : /watch?v=xSLlZh9yelk

Donc, résumé : mon fou rire du moment, le connard, puis le meilleur acteur qui existait.


	9. J'irai jusqu'au bout

Salut tout le monde! Je suis en retard, mais bonne année à tous!

J'espère que vous avez bien mangé pendant les fêtes, que vous avez lu plein de mangas, que vous avez regardé plein d'animes, ce qui a été mon cas! Je m'en suis enfilé 5! Psycho-Pass, Zetsuen no Tempest, K, Code Geass et No.6; regardez-les, ce sont des tueries. Au point que mon OS du Nouvel An était sur ce dernier.

Enfin breeeef, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, vous voulez lire! Et au lieu de vous laisser tranquille, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je poste un vendredi, et non un dimanche comme j'avais dis que je le ferais. Parce que nous sommes **le 25 janvier**. Et qu'aujourd'hui, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, votre vénérable Papy a **16 ans**. Et elle aimerait bien que son cadeau soit vos merveilleuses reviews :D

Sur ce, c'est parti, pour vos beaux yeux, voici la première partie du chapitre 8! La seconde partie devrait arriver d'ici la fin du mois, même si ce sera ensuite un dimanche ^^

Concernant ce chapitre,** INFO POUR CEUX QUI NE LISENT/CONNAISSENT PAS LE MANGA REBORN! **Je vous explique rapidement l'histoire étant donné que c'est important pour comprendre un passage du chapitre, bien qu'il soit court. Ce manga est centré sur le personnage de Tsuna, qui est le futur parrain de la mafia. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, il rencontre plusieurs personnes qui finiront par faire partie de sa _familia_, notamment Gokudera, son bras-droit, et Yamamoto, un de ses meilleurs amis, qui est en gros son 2e bras droit. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour la compréhension, sinon, je vous invite à aller sur wikipédia.

Bêta lecture de la grande, l'inégalable sasunarufann, toujours aussi pointilleuse. ...et qui ne fait pas de cadeaux sur les répétitions.

Disclaimer à Kishimoto Masashi, le vilain qui dessine de plus en plus mal. ...et ouais, dites ce que vous voulez, Sasuke est juste immonde dans le dernier chap! Quand à Shungiku Nakamura... Sekaiichi lui appartient. Vilaine.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Seconde partie  
****CHAPITRE 8 – Première partie**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est un garçon. J'aurais dû tout faire pour l'oublier, pour passer par dessus. De toute façon, une fois le lycée terminé, je ne le verrai plus jamais._

_Pourtant, je sais que si je ne l'avais pas fait, ça m'aurait rongé toute ma vie. Je devais retourner le voir, faire en sorte que ce qu'on ait vécu ne se termine pas pour des raisons aussi idiotes._

_Alors je m'étais décidé : j'irais le chercher, on se rendrait à la bibliothèque et tout redeviendrait comme avant._

_En revanche, ce qui revenait en boucle dans mon crâne, qui me donnait envie d'abandonner et de ne pas marcher vers lui, c'était ces choses; ces sentiments qui tordent_ _mon estomac quand je pense_ _à lui et_ _à des conneries fleur bleue comme son sourire ou ses orbes azures._

_Mais là, en le voyant sortir de sa salle de classe, les yeux écarquillés en m'apercevant; j'ai oublié tout ceci. J'ai oublié que c'était un gars, que c'était probablement mon meilleur ami, qu'on ne savait rien l'un de l'autre._

_La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, et qui importait... C'est que je ne voulais pas le perdre._

* * *

**J'irai jusqu'au bout. Pour m'arrêter, il faudra me tuer.  
**_Grey Fullbuster – Fairy Tail_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le grincement se répercutant dans son crâne et la faisant frissonner. La blonde passa le pas, et le battant se referma derrière elle. Puis le silence résonna.

Temari gardait les yeux fermés. Elle respirait calmement, n'était pas pressée, avait le temps. Quand elle serait prête, elle commencerait. Et elle le serait. Il le fallait.

L'angoisse, Temari ne la supportait pas, la détestait, l'exécrait. Parmi tous les sentiments existants, c'était à ses yeux la pire. Non seulement elle réduisait la concentration, mais elle était aussi parfois l'instigatrice d'autres émotions malsaines comme la colère, le doute. C'était une pure maladie.

La mangaka abhorrait la sensation d'être tendue, d'être incapable de se maîtriser convenablement. Elle endurait mal le fait d'être en proie à tous ces tourments. Alors quand elle sentait sa tension monter, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle arrêtait de réfléchir, se coupait du monde extérieur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et ainsi, elle attendait que le stress diminue, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Temari inspira profondément, se gorgeant du plus d'oxygène possible avant de l'exhaler. C'était bon. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé, du moins en apparence. Il régnait dans la pièce le même bordel habituel, les meubles étaient tous à leur place. Seule l'atmosphère était absolument différente. La légère poussière qui volait la renseignait sur le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'on était entré ici. La police y était venue une semaine plus tôt pour inspecter les lieux, en quête d'indices, mais ils avaient fait chou blanc.

Pas étonnant, en même temps.

L'auteur s'avança, laissant planer ses doigts au dessus de la console à la gauche de la porte, tandis que les souvenirs de cet appartement l'assaillaient. Le jour où elle y était entrée pour la première fois avec Shikamaru, lors de la visite, à l'époque où elle le trouvait trop petit, pas assez lumineux, pas assez proche de son boulot. Le jour où, pendant qu'ils corrigeaient un chapitre, Ino était arrivée avec ses amis les courants d'air pour faire s'envoler toutes les planches. Le jour où elle en avait eu marre de toquer sans qu'il ne vienne ouvrir et qu'elle l'avait trouvé endormi sur son ordinateur, ronflant légèrement, et que dans sa grande bonté elle avait mis une couverture sur ses épaules. Le jour où ils avaient fêté les fiançailles d'Asuma et Kurenai, dans ce salon, et que le bouchon de champagne avait pété l'abat-jour.

Cet espace si familier semblait creux, sali, étranger. Il y manquait la trace de vie de son seul habitant. Les derniers restes de sa présence paraissaient s'être envolés.

Temari déglutit, baissant les épaules, et commença à chercher. Quoi, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pensait pas découvrir quoique ce soit de très important, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'était une étape à suivre comme une autre, et un miracle pouvait se produire.

Elle avait déjà parlé à la famille de Shikamaru, aux policiers, avait essayé de trouver toutes les informations nécessaires à son enquête. Elle n'avait pourtant pas avancé d'un pouce.

Elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Shikamaru était allé chez Asuma aux alentours de 22h et il en était ressorti vers 23h, juste avant que son mentor ne soit tué. L'Akatsuki devait simplement le suivre, et avait profité de l'opportunité.

Juste après que Shikamaru soit parti, le véritable coupable avait dû sonner pour faire croire que c'était à nouveau l'éditeur, et Asuma avait ouvert la porte. Selon ses empreintes de pieds, que la police avait analysé, il était retourné dans son appartement à reculons, donc quelqu'un l'avait menacé avec une arme. Et une fois qu'il s'était trouvé au milieu du salon, il avait été étranglé par quelqu'un portant des gants, puis le tueur avait placé les fausses preuves sur son cadavre.

Elle avait re-discuté avec ces policiers, Izumo et Kotetsu, et c'étaient eux qui l'avaient renseignée. La blonde ignorait pourquoi ils faisaient ça pour elle, mais au moins ils ne semblaient pas être à la botte de l'Akatsuki. Il était possible qu'ils jouent très bien la comédie afin de fausser son enquête, mais il n'y avait pas de raisons que, même si c'était le cas, l'Akatsuki tente de l'arrêter. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle avait simplement l'air d'une fille désespérée qui cherchait à tout prix la solution d'un problème qui n'en avait pas.

Parmi les indices trouvés, et la scène du crime qu'elle avait pu voir grâce à des photos, Temari avait établi quelques incohérences, minimes, mais qui pouvaient avoir leur importance. Par exemple, ç'aurait été stupide d'étrangler Asuma alors que l'assassin possédait une arme. Seulement, un bon avocat pouvait répliquer que c'était un moyen de brouiller les pistes, et que la balistique d'une balle laissait trop de données qui jouait en la défaveur du meurtrier.

Quand au fait qu'il reste des empreintes alors qu'il semblait y avoir tellement de précautions, Temari gardait cet argument dans sa poche. Et pour les quelques détails restant, ce n'était pas très concluant. Il y avait la présence de cheveux sur le cadavre; c'était difficilement concevable qu'ils tombent pile dessus, comme par hasard. Enfin, l'éditeur n'était pas idiot, pourquoi serait-il sorti de chez Asuma pour y re-rentrer, alors qu'il avait l'occasion juste avant de pouvoir le tuer?

Pour agir de manière théâtrale, pour embrouiller la police, parce qu'il est stupide. Il existait toutes sortes de réponses. Ce qu'elle avait n'était pas suffisant, mais prendrait une réelle importance si c'était égayé d'une preuve, une seule preuve, bien plus grosse. Quelque chose qui convaincrait un jury qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de ce meurtre, et que c'était un coup monté.

La mangaka finit bien rapidement son inspection des lieux, terminant elle aussi sans rien de probant. Elle avait été dans sa salle de bain et, effectivement, il n'y avait que trois brosses. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait témoigner du fait qu'il en avait plusieurs, et même si c'était le cas, il y avait encore le moyen qu'un procureur réponde qu'il l'avait jetée exprès, ou bien même qu'il affirme qu'on lui avait volé pour retarder le procès.

Temari s'assit sur le canapé, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, tout en soupirant lourdement. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Shikamaru était emprisonné. Avec l'Akatsuki qui était dans la police, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se permettre de le contacter directement jusqu'à son procès, qui serait en janvier ou maximum début février. Ils étaient déjà fin novembre.

Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas.

_Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu peux le faire._

Les mots de Shikamaru résonnaient dans son crâne, réchauffant doucement son cœur tout en le brisant petit à petit.

Temari attrapa un coussin et enfonça sa tête dedans. Il y avait encore une faible fragrance de son odeur. L'odeur de son ami.

_Sauve-mo__i._

Sa bouche se tordit, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine.

* * *

« ...dans deux jours! »

Naruto releva la tête, l'interrogation peinte sur son visage. Sakura discutait avec Lee, chacun d'entre eux assis devant leur bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans deux jours? » demanda-t-il, un peu curieux et prêt à écouter n'importe quoi pour arrêter de travailler quelques minutes.

Sakura le regarda avec un peu de désapprobation, et se tourna totalement vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« La fête du Nouvel An, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et sortit rapidement son portable, observant la date.

« On est déjà le 8? s'exclama-t-il, un peu effrayé. Le temps passe si vite, j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez briefé hier!

– Eh bien non, c'était à la mi-décembre, et mine de rien, on est à la bourre. Cette année, c'est notre équipe qui est en charge de la loterie, en plus... »

Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes.

« Mais les lots ne sont pas arrivés...

– Non, soupira-t-elle. Ils viennent de m'appeler pour me dire que je devais aller les chercher, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les livrer directement à l'hôtel où se tient la fête! »

Il grimaça, puis tiqua lentement, long à la détente :

« Seulement, tu n'as pas...

– Oui, je n'ai pas de voiture, dit-elle en prononçant bien chaque syllabe, comme si elle parlait à un attardé. Et c'est bien ça qui pose problème! Ce que tu es endormi aujourd'hui, Naruto! A quelle heure tu t'es encore couché, hier soir? »

Il fronça les sourcil et se renfrogna, ronchonnant tandis qu'il refermait son ordinateur :

« Je me couche quand je veux, j'te signale. »

Sakura lui envoya un regard noir, puis ramena son attention à son bureau en soupirant :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de louer une voiture, et je suis censée y être à 18h30, donc dans une demi-heure...

– Personne n'a de voiture, ici?

– Si, mais on ne va pas au boulot avec, vu que notre _merveilleuse_ entreprise a son parking toujours complet! » railla-t-elle, avachie sur sa table et passablement déprimée.

Il tordit un coin de sa bouche, un peu embêté, tout en laissant ses yeux naviguer sur la hachette en plastique sur laquelle les doigts de Sakura glissaient. Elle portait aussi un petit béret blanc, et une robe assortie, ce qui aurait été mignon si elle n'avait pas son _arme_, ainsi que le bas de sa robe tâché de faux sang. Mais il avait appris à ne plus être étonné des accoutrements de ses collègues.

Il n'oublierait jamais le jour, environ un mois auparavant, où Lee était arrivé devant lui, portant une perruque bleue, une cuisse de poulet accrochée à sa ceinture, et s'était exclamé que sa main gauche était sa fourchette, et sa main droite son couteau. Ça, ça avait été _très_ bizarre.

Il se remémora quelque chose :

« Mais Uchiha-san a une voiture de fonction, vu qu'il est éditeur en chef! »

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui semblait les avoir écoutés, et attendit son consentement. Le brun soupira, répondant que normalement, c'était interdit que quelqu'un utilise sa voiture à sa place, mais fouilla dans un tiroir pour en ressortir un trousseau comportant un porte-clé à l'effigie du logo de la Konoha.

Sakura attrapa les clés en le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête, et le brun s'adressa à Naruto :

« Tu l'accompagneras.

– Hein? s'écria le blond. Pourquoi?

– Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle pourra porter toute seule un home-cinéma? »

Naruto fit la moue tandis que Sakura fusillait du regard son supérieur, l'air de dire ''je suis pas une petite fille fragile!''. Néanmoins, il obtempéra et suivit la rosée dans l'ascenseur, descendant jusqu'au parking.

Ils firent le trajet tranquillement, discutant avec animation de divers sujets tandis que Sakura roulait; puis en mettant toutes les boîtes dans la petite voiture. Fort heureusement, grâce à dix minutes de réflexion, ils réussirent à tout caser, et donc à ne pas être obligés de faire un aller-retour à l'hôtel où se passerait la fête. Ils revinrent aux alentours de 20h à la Konoha. Sakura ne perdit pas plus de temps et alla rejoindre Lee pour rentrer chez elle, tandis que Naruto montait jusqu'à leur étage, où se trouvait encore Sasuke.

Le brun se redressa en l'entendant arriver, toujours devant son ordinateur. Sasuke garda ses yeux sur lui quelques secondes avant de les baisser, et de retourner à son travail. Naruto marcha jusqu'à son bureau, laissant glisser son regard sur l'enveloppe marron posée dessus, avec l'annotation ''de Kishimoto-sensei''. C'était une bonne chose, le chapitre 27 devait être terminé.

« Dans combien de temps t'as fini de bosser? demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

– Assez longtemps pour que tu t'occupes de ton chapitre. »

Naruto hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la pochette pour jeter un coup d'œil aux planches. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la douzième feuille.

Une double page. _Sasuke_ se tenait devant _Naruto_, tombé au sol, et des aiguilles transperçaient tout son corps. Il avait beau avoir déjà lu ceci dans les nemus du mangaka, il frémit. Le voir dessiné à l'encre donnait une toute autre dimension à la chose. Dans le story-board au crayon, il avait simplement vu que _Sasuke_ se sacrifiait pour sauver _Naruto_, mais le rendu final transmettait toute la peine, toute l'incompréhension du héros face à cet acte désespéré et inattendu.

_''Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que tu...?''_

Il prit la planche suivante, et déglutit en lisant les mots inscrits par dessus les différents souvenirs concernant les deux garçons.

_''J'en sais rien... Mais je l'ai fait.''_

Il inspira doucement, puis parcourut les pages restantes, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qui allait suivre. Sasuke lui lança une œillade curieuse lorsqu'il remarqua la lenteur avec laquelle il vérifiait les feuilles.

Sans un commentaire de plus, Naruto attrapa son cutter ainsi que la photocomposition, et commença à remplir les cases des dialogues imprimés. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour finir sa tâche, mais il restait irrémédiablement bloqué sur ces quelques mots.

_''C'est mon corps qui a agi tout seul''_

Avec ce qui leur était arrivé début novembre, ça sonnait presque ironique de voir l'un des personnages de son manga mourir, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sasuke.

L'enquête n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Le procès ne devait plus tarder, pourtant rien n'avait encore prouvé l'innocence de Shikamaru. Death Note commençait à descendre dans le classement, bien qu'il reste toujours plutôt populaire. Mais même si les lecteurs se rendaient compte de la baisse de niveau de l'auteur, c'était au moins compensé par un dessin de plus en plus magistral, d'une minutie impressionnante. Il se rappelait du jour où Shino, le remplaçant de Shikamaru, était arrivé avec cette planche au milieu de laquelle une tour de dés d'une précision affolante était dessinée.

Sasuke avait été voir Shikamaru et était revenu avec une nouvelle plus ou moins mauvaise – selon l'éditeur en chef. Le Nara avait découvert que l'Akatsuki visait Sasuke, que c'était bel et bien lui qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre depuis le début et qu'ils chercheraient à le torturer le plus possible. Seulement, Sasuke y avait vu par là quelque chose de bien intéressant, disant préférer qu'ils l'attaquent lui plutôt que d'autres. Et il était persuadé que lorsqu'ils feraient ça, il serait prêt à pouvoir enfin obtenir des preuves contre eux, ce qui signifierait la fin de cette guerre. Malheureusement, le mauvais côté de la chose était qu'ils tenteraient de le blesser par le biais des personnes qui lui étaient précieuses. Tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec Shikamaru.

Naruto soupira, et posa les derniers mots sur la page qu'il tenait en main, et dont il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. En voyant ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Leur situation, là, maintenant, pouvait devenir encore pire. Malgré la douleur, il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Et, en sachant ce qui pendait à son nez et à celui de Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir éclaircir les choses.

« Sasuke? »

Le brun l'observait déjà quand Naruto se tourna vers lui. Il avait terminé de travailler, son bureau était rangé et il tenait son manteau à son bras. Naruto mit les planches dans leur pochette, puis les posa sur un coin de son bureau, pour qu'il puisse les amener à l'imprimeur dès le lendemain matin.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi. »

Afin de montrer à quel point il était sérieux, il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Sasuke. Celui-ci commença à partir :

« Ce sera à moi de choisir à point nommé. »

Le blond arqua ses sourcils et arrêta Sasuke dans son avancée.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

– Tu essayes de me donner des ordres? »

Naruto se rapprocha au point que leurs pieds ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres les uns des autres.

« Peut-être.

– Au lieu de dire des idioties pareilles, fais d'abord en sorte de ne pas te mettre en danger, crétin. Maintenant, on rentre. »

Le regard noir, Naruto suivit Sasuke jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans ajouter un seul mot. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke succombe au piège de l'Akatsuki si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas être son point faible.

Mais quand l'Uchiha était aussi buté, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre. Autant parler à un mur, peut-être que celui-ci serait plus loquace que son éditeur en chef.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où cette _inquiétude_ envers Sasuke s'était manifestée. C'était deux mois auparavant, juste après qu'il ait avoué ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur à Tsunade. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide. Il était certes totalement perdu et paniqué à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles, surtout à Tsunade. Parfois, son impulsivité maladive lui donnait envie de se gifler.

Et puis, franchement, il aurait pu s'en passer. Il ne pouvait pas dire au brun que ses sentiments changeaient et que progressivement il pouvait leur donner un nom, de toute façon...

Ça paraissait impensable de lui en parler. Pas maintenant. Il n'était même pas certain de ressentir vraiment des choses pour lui. Ce n'était que des suppositions, en aucun cas des faits réels. Malgré cette ''réalisation'', la façon dont il se comportait avec Sasuke était pratiquement la même. Naruto continuait de l'apprécier quand ils discutaient sans aborder les sujets fâcheux, et il ne le supportait pas quand Sasuke ramenait ses sentiments sur le tapis, même si cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke avait arrêté ses insinuations. La seule chose qui s'était ajoutée à l'équation était cette préoccupation qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sasuke, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour lui. Il souhaitait juste que tout se finisse, et que tout redevienne normal.

Et qu'il puisse peut-être lui dire la vérité.

* * *

« Non. »

Sasuke plongea son regard froid dans les pupilles déterminées de Naruto.

« Si.

– J'ai dit non, c'est non.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant. C'est ton travail.

– Ah non! s'écria le blond. Mon travail, c'est éditeur, pas clown! »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Je ne te demande pas de porter un nez rouge et de faire rire l'assistance; je te demande de faire comme tout le monde.

– J'aurais l'air ridicule.

– Non, Lee et Gai auront l'air ridicules, comme d'habitude. Toi, à part devoir porter une épée et paraître idiot, tu n'as rien à faire. En plus, tu n'as même pas besoin de feindre ce second critère. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Allez, blondinet... s'exclama une éditrice du nom de Tenten. Ça va être marrant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir tous les auteurs et s'amuser avec eux.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _marrant_. En plus, j'ai des amis qui ont été invités.

– En fait, c'est plutôt ça qui t'embête, avoue-le. »

Naruto fit la moue, et Sasuke reprit la parole :

« C'est l'anniversaire d'une de nos auteures, Amano Akira. Ça lui fera _plaisir_ de voir que l'on a pensé à elle, et ça la fera travailler encore mieux. Elle a besoin de soutien, qui plus est, ce n'est pas simple de perdre son éditeur. »

Naruto grogna, rendant les armes. Sasuke le prenait par les sentiments, cette femme avait eu pour éditeur Asuma avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et c'était trop tard de toute façon. Dans quelques minutes, ils entreraient dans la salle.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, son petit sourire insupportable au coin des lèvres, et lui tendit quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas au premier abord.

« Gardien de la pluie, prenez votre anneau. » lui dit le brun comme s'il retenait un rire derrière ses dents.

Naruto lui adressa un regard assassin, retenant une flopée d'insultes toutes plus douces les unes que les autres, et prit machinalement la bague. Il l'inspecta deux secondes, puis la mit à son doigt sans plus tergiverser.

« Maintenant que les plaintes sont terminées, on y va. C'est l'heure. »

Naruto soupira une énième fois, puis Sasuke ouvrit la porte menant à la salle de réception.

« Okay, marmonna le blond. Mais il est tout simplement hors de question que j'aille sur scène faire une démonstration de base-ball. »

L'immense salle qu'ils avaient réservé était presque complète. Une foule d'hommes en costards se trouvait près du buffet – probablement les directeurs des ventes – et parlaient avec animation, sans les regarder. Un peu plus loin, quelques autres groupes étaient formés, avec d'autres personnes bien habillées et certaines un peu plus décontractées. Il identifia certains auteurs, surtout les rares femmes mangakas dont les robes étaient les seules couleurs de l'assemblée. Et puis, il traînait un peu partout divers officiels des productions d'anime, ou bien de chaînes de télévision; de nombreux éditeurs et les chargés d'administration. En gros tout le beau monde travaillant à, ou avec la Konoha Shouten.

Quelques officiels de maisons d'éditions se trouvaient aussi là, certaines grâce à leur notoriété comme la Suna Shouten, ou certaines pour des collaborations passées avec l'entreprise. Naruto ne fut donc pas renversé de voir Neji, qui se trouvait en pleine discussion, visiblement d'affaires. Et sans surprise, aucun officiel de l'Akatsuki n'était présent.

Leur groupe d'éditeur de mangas attira l'attention. En fait, leur cosplay n'était pas très incongru dans la situation, ils étaient tous habillés convenablement. Les hommes en costumes italiens, et les femmes en robes. Seulement, quelques détails montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas juste en habits de soirée, comme les tonfas de Shino, les gants que portaient Sasuke, et évidemment le katana que Naruto devait garder à la main. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, ce fut bel et bien Lee qui attira le plus l'attention, accompagné de son cher _Gai-sensei –_ tout fier de la mouette sur son épaule – car à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la salle qu'il hurla, remuant sa peluche de kangourou :

« FÊTE A L'EXTRÊÊÊME! »

De nombreuses têtes se dirigèrent vers lui, interloquées ou bien hilares. Lee, très fier de son effet, ricana et continua de marcher, comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Naruto cilla, perplexe, et il vit qu'une femme s'était approchée de Sasuke, les yeux ronds.

« Uchiha-san? Vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait...? »

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

« Je crois que si, sensei. »

La surprise sur le visage de la mangaka se mua en un grand sourire, et elle se mit à rougir, gênée.

« Vous êtes fou.

– C'est la moindre des choses, je vous assure. »

Elle rit, puis se tourna vers les autres éditeurs qui s'étaient approchés. La dessinatrice se décala et observa les hommes et femmes devant elle, les pupilles brillantes comme une gosse à Noël.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes contentés des costumes.

– Oui, si nous avions pu nous aurions mis des perruques, mais les instances supérieures ont refusé. Nous ne pouvons pas discuter de contrats comme ça.

– Je comprends. » elle hocha la tête, puis haussa un sourcil. « Donc, vous, Uchiha-san, vous êtes Tsuna?

– En effet. L'éditeur en chef est le boss, c'est normal. »

Elle s'esclaffa, puis lança un regard interrogatif à Naruto. Il se dépêcha de sortir sa carte pour l'échanger avec celle de l'auteure et se présenta rapidement.

Elle passa ensuite voir Sakura et Tenten, l'une tenant un trident à la main, et l'autre n'ayant rien de particulier étant donné que le personnage qu'elle incarnait ne faisait pas partie de la mafia. Au bout d'un moment, la mangaka demanda à Sasuke :

« Vous n'avez pas de Gokudera? »

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit et il détourna les yeux.

« Malheureusement non. Mon meilleur homme était dans l'incapacité de venir. »

Elle baissa la tête et déglutit, comprenant subitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Son meilleur homme, c'était bien évidemment Shikamaru. Celui sur lequel il pouvait se reposer en cas de problème, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour tout le monde. Tout comme le parrain de la mafia et son bras-droit.

Sasuke eut malgré tout un bref sourire puis passa à côté de Naruto, allant sûrement accueillir son auteur, et ajouta en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule :

« En attendant, ce sera à _Yamamoto_ que reviendra ce rôle, hein Uzumaki. »

Naruto lui accorda un regard un peu perdu, tout en le voyant s'éloigner. Sasuke lui demandait son soutien? Il secoua la tête et interpella Sakura.

« Je vais voir mon auteur, il est avec Kubo-sensei. On y va? »

Elle acquiesça et ils marchèrent vers le groupe. Kishimoto-sensei se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres, une flûte de champagne à la main. Naruto vit alors que Sasuke n'était pas avec son auteur, mais s'était dirigé à l'opposé, vers Temari qui était en pleine discussion avec Shino.

« Temari-san, demanda-t-il quand il fut assez proche. Pouvez-vous venir deux minutes? »

La blonde leva un sourcil.

« Hm? Oh, oui, pas de problème. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, pour abandonner Shino qui resta immobile, longtemps, avant de gronder :

« Je suis invisible ou quoi? »

Sasuke entraîna la mangaka dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle, où moins de personnes pourraient les entendre. Ils prirent un verre, et le brun s'enquit :

« Vous allez bien? »

La blonde eut l'air un instant sceptique, tandis que de sa main droite elle jouait doucement avec le liquide dans sa coupe.

Leur relation était plus ou moins sporadique, et se limitait aux simples politesses ''bonjour'', et ''au revoir''. Étant donné que Shikamaru était entré avec elle à la Konoha Shouten, Temari avait dû attendre quelques mois de publication pour rencontrer l'éditeur en chef. Elle avait rapidement compris que Shikamaru avait eu raison en disant que leurs caractères explosifs respectifs ne feraient pas bon ménage. Depuis, lors des rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls, soit le silence était de mise, soit ils se cherchaient des poux.

Elle plissa les paupières avant de lui répondre, de toute l'amabilité qui la caractérisait :

« Vous vous souciez de ma santé, maintenant? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Uchiha-san? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que si elle commençait déjà à sortir les sarcasmes, ils n'étaient pas près de discuter sérieusement. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de rétorquer, il garda son sérieux et répliqua :

« Je parle de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, avec la mort d'Asuma et la situation de Shikamaru. »

Elle détourna le regard et but une petite gorgée d'alcool, haussant ensuite les épaules.

« Comment voulez-vous que j'aille? J'ai perdu mon soutien, et la seule personne qui arrivait à me motiver. Aburame-san est compétant, mais...

– Il est irremplaçable, oui. »

Temari, les sourcils froncés, revint en direction de l'éditeur en chef.

« J'ai toujours du mal à saisir, Uchiha-san. Pourquoi vous souciez-vous si soudainement de moi? »

Sasuke soupira, gardant son masque d'indifférence :

« C'est vous qui êtes venue me dire que Shikamaru souhaitait me voir, donc vous êtes déjà au courant. Lors de cet entretien, nous avons parlé de pas mal de choses; de votre manga, mais surtout du pétrin dans lequel il est. Je suis aussi au courant pour l'Akatsuki. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, et que je serais probablement leur prochaine et dernière cible. »

Temari acquiesça, agissant comme si leur conversation était totalement badine pour éviter que les autres invités ne deviennent suspicieux. Sasuke reprit une lampée de champagne, et ajouta :

« Il m'a aussi chargé de veiller sur vous. »

La main de la blonde se crispa sur son verre. Elle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, puis demanda :

« Pour résumer, il vous a absolument tout raconté?

– Non. J'ai surtout deviné, en même temps je pense qu'il s'y attendait grandement. S'il avait voulu me le cacher, j'ai peine à imaginer qu'il l'aurait fait si mal. »

Elle s'esclaffa derrière son verre.

« En effet. Mais ce qui me paraîtrait plus évident, c'est qu'il vous l'ait fait comprendre inconsciemment. Ça le ferait trop chier de mentir.

– N'exagérez pas. Il est en prison, et il sait quand même à quels moments mettre sa paresse légendaire de côté.

– Vous êtes optimiste.

– C'est comme ça que vous parlez de votre ami? Je n'imagine même pas comment ce serait avec votre _copain_. Quoique, vous et Shikamaru, ça restera toujours difficilement compréhensible. »

Étrécissant les yeux, la blonde marmonna :

« Vous êtes vraiment un cas. Pas étonnant, en fait, que _vous_, vous n'ayez pas de copine. »

Sasuke se figea et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Temari. Elle fit de même, et un temps s'écoula. Ils étaient tous les deux entêtés, et de mauvaise foi. Et Sasuke en avait assez qu'elle tente de le mener à la baguette.

« Je suis votre patron.

– C'est faux, répliqua-t-elle.

– Le patron de votre patron.

– Shikamaru n'est _pas_ mon patron.

– Lui, non, parce que c'est aussi votre meilleur ami, ou je ne veux pas savoir les détails. Shino, lui, il l'est. »

Ce fut au tour de Temari de commencer son œillade assassine. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, du genre ''vous l'avez cherché'' et la blonde répondit :

« Vous êtes un cas, certifié, adjugé. Et un connard, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

– Je peux vous virer.

– Jamais, vous avez besoin de moi, répondit-elle en souriant en coin.

– J'ai beaucoup de mangakas compétents. »

Elle s'esclaffa, et plongea ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de l'Uchiha :

« Vous avez _besoin de moi_ pour récupérer Shikamaru. Et lui, il est irremplaçable, vous l'avez dit. »

Il inspira longuement, comme pour parler mais elle sourit encore plus et le coupa :

« Oui, je suis intelligente, je sais.

– J'allais dire arrogante.

– On peut être les deux. »

Temari prenait beaucoup de plaisir à énerver Sasuke, ah ça oui. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'irriter cet homme qui agissait comme si personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour lâcher le morceau.

Il détourna ses obsidiennes, essayant de cacher son irritation, et tomba par hasard sur une figure familière, qui se tenait près de l'estrade. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux, ses doigts serrant fort son verre, et siffla en se retournant vers Temari :

« Je suis censé m'assurer que vous ne faites pas de bêtises en cherchant un moyen de le faire sortir de prison, mais je n'ai rien promis du tout.

– Des bêtises? Je ne suis pas une enfant.

– Vous êtes imbue de vous-même, reprit-il avec la même sécheresse. Colérique, sûre de vous, et bien trop fragile à l'intérieur. Il vous aime, il se soucie de vous. Ce qu'il vous a demandé n'est pas simple, après tout. C'est une lourde responsabilité. »

La blonde resta silencieuse, n'ayant rien à répondre pour la première fois de la soirée. Sasuke continua de l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux noirs se perdirent dans le vague, une lueur de tristesse les teintant brièvement. Il secoua la tête et revêtit son masque d'indifférence :

« Où vous en êtes? »

Temari regarda le brun avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, mais laissa un rire sec agiter ses épaules. Elle finit enfin son verre en grimaçant un peu.

« Nulle part. Je n'ai rien du tout. Je suis allée chez lui, j'ai parlé à sa famille, j'ai même réécris exactement la façon dont s'est déroulée la journée de Shikamaru. Les seules choses que j'ai ne sont pas suffisantes pour prouver qu'il a été piégé.

– Dites m'en plus. »

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, mais Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait, et lui fit signe de faire de même. Malgré ses réticences, elle décida de tout lui raconter : sa maigre enquête, ses conclusions et les rares indices qu'elle possédait.

« Et puis c'est tout. Voilà, deux mois de travail, et rien au final, ou du moins pas assez. »

Il opina doucement et laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur la pièce. En revoyant ladite personne à l'autre bout de la salle, ses poings se fermèrent. Il dit à la jeune femme :

« Si jamais vous redécouvrez quoique ce soit, parlez-en moi. »

Elle leva ses pupilles vers lui, surprise de son ton si brusque.

« Je verrais. »

Sasuke termina son verre et l'abandonna sur la table, avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il se joignit au groupe de mangakas, accompagné d'Oda-sensei, qui discutaient des séries de chacun, et ses yeux allaient sans arrêt vers l'estrade.

Quelques minutes après, Sasuke repartit on-ne-sait-où, et Naruto aperçut Neji près de la scène. Il se dit qu'il devait tout de même aller lui dire bonjour, surtout que cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir face à face. Et si celui-ci faisait une seule remarque sur son katana, Naruto le lui mettait en travers de la tête.

Il se tourna vers Sakura pour lui dire qu'il partait quelques minutes, quand il remarqua qu'elle semblait ailleurs.

« Sakura? »

Elle sembla sortir brusquement de ses pensées, ayant auparavant le regard fixé vers la porte d'entrée, puis balbutia :

« Oui?

– Je vais voir un ami, je reviens. »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de dire :

« Oui, moi aussi je dois aller voir quelqu'un...

– Qui?

– Personne, un... un gars que je connais. »

Il cilla, perplexe, mais la laissa se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Salut Neji! » fit-il quand il fut à quelques mètres du brun.

Le brun fit volte-face, haussa les sourcils avant de sourire doucement.

« Tu es là, je me demandais où tu étais.

– J'étais avec les auteurs. Sinon, que- »

Il arriva devant lui, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il devenait, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que son ami n'était pas seul.

« Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Les yeux blancs de la jeune fille s'agrandirent.

« Oh, Naruto-kun? » elle rougit légèrement, puis s'inclina. « Bonsoir. Je suis venue avec Neji-niisan, il m'a invitée.

– Ah... murmura-t-il, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas au courant... Je suis content de te revoir.

– M-moi aussi. »

L'atmosphère stagna quelques secondes. Même si les choses avaient été éclaircies entre eux, sa présence le rendait toujours un peu inconfortable, surtout en sachant que les sentiments de la brune n'avaient pas encore disparus. Neji se racla la gorge, et reprit la parole :

« Sinon, comment tu vas?

– La vie suit son cours. Je suis éditeur de mangas, maintenant.

– Ah oui, Hinata m'en a parlé, s'esclaffa-t-il en lançant un regard moqueur sur le sabre que Naruto tentait vainement de cacher derrière son bras. D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi annoncé la nouvelle de l'année, tu te serais trouvé quelqu'un. »

Naruto devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, et ne put que bégayer :

« Ah, euh- en fait... Oui, on va dire ça.

– Il faudra que tu nous présentes bientôt, surtout à ma famille, répondit Neji avec un sourire.

– Euh... Ouais. Enfin, on verra, bredouilla Naruto, une main derrière son crâne. C'est un peu compliqué, tu sais... » il baissa la tête et ferma les paupières, poussant une plainte. « Non, en fait c'est carrément la merde, Neji. Tsunade m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je _l'épouse_ pour que le contrat soit annulé. »

Les grand yeux clairs de Neji s'agrandirent.

« Comment ça? Je n'étais pas au courant.

– Moi non plus, et ça pose problème. Parce que... » il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne peux pas trop l'épouser. »

Neji le dévisagea, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

« Je peux essayer quelque chose, si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais convaincre mon oncle de réécrire le contrat... Surtout, je me demande si c'est possible vu que tes parents l'ont signé.

– Mais _moi_ je n'ai rien demandé, et je suis adulte que je sache!

– Je n'ai jamais vu ce contrat, il doit y avoir une clause qui rend ça possible. » Il plongea ses yeux dans ses pairs, bleus. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire, ok? Et puis même, il y a... peut-être un moyen d'empêcher ça, autre que de te marier.

– Comme quoi? »

Neji rougit légèrement, et marmonna :

« Je ne sais pas... Il rompra le contrat si jamais tu ne peux pas faire d'enfants, ou bien... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si tu n'es pas vraiment attiré par les femmes. Mon oncle est très archaïque, jamais il n'accepterait que quelqu'un de ce côté-là entre dans sa famille. »

Les pupilles du blond s'écarquillèrent lentement, tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'une bombe nucléaire venait d'être lâchée dans son crâne.

« ...Quoi? »

Sa voix était bien trop aiguë, il le savait, mais à cet instant il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il vit Hinata rougir doucement, et vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée par les balbutiements de Naruto.

« Que-que-que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J-Je ne suis pas gay!

– Ah.

– D'où tu sors cette idée? » il commença à doucement réaliser, puis gronda : « C'est Gaara, hein, je suis sûr que c'est lui! »

Neji cligna des yeux, perdu, mais secoua la tête.

« Non, ça remonte à loin, à l'université. Lors d'une soirée plutôt alcoolisée, tu as commencé à parler d'un mec que tu avais aimé, au lycée je crois.

– Vous me l'aviez jamais dit! s'écria-t-il, pivoine.

– Je pensais que tu t'en souvenais. »

Naruto s'immobilisa, sentant son visage le brûler, mais détourna furieusement la tête.

« Peu importe. Non, je ne suis pas gay. ...A l'époque, c'était différent, et c'est fini. »

Le mensonge lui tordit l'estomac. Il n'était pas fou au point d'en parler à Neji, surtout devant Hinata. C'était encore compliqué, flou, et puis _merde_, il y avait bien trop de gens au courant! Il roula des yeux, et un bref rire gêné lui échappa.

« Et puis même si je l'étais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir ta famille avec un homme, et leur dire ''regardez, je ne peux pas risque pas de vous faire vos héritiers!''.

– Et pourquoi pas? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et retourna brusquement la tête vers Neji, au point que sa nuque lui fit mal.

« Tu as bu, Neji.

– Naruto, ça peut parfaitement marcher. Tu demandes à un de tes potes de faire croire qu'il est ton... _copain_, et tu vas voir le père d'Hinata pour lui expliquer clairement que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer convenablement Hinata. Ça ne prendra que quelques jours.

– Hein...?

– Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, Naruto-kun, intervint Hinata.

– Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! »

Neji posa une main sur sa hanche et maugréa :

« C'est quoi le problème, exactement? Déjà, ta copine ne veut pas t'épouser, et ensuite, tu ne veux pas demander à un de tes amis de te rendre un service? Je te connais, je suis sûr que pas mal de gens ont une dette envers toi.

– C'est pas ça... soupira-t-il.

– Alors quoi? »

Il commença à se pincer l'arête du nez, et dévia une nouvelle fois les yeux, captant deux pupilles noires le fixant. Il se raidit, et Sasuke fit un pas vers eux.

Non, non, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il se joigne à la discussion... En plus, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'Hinata avait renoncé à lui, et même si les événements les avaient forcés à mettre cette histoire de côté, la colère et l'amertume de Sasuke étaient toujours présentes.

« Je-Je trouverai quelque chose, d'accord? dit-il rapidement afin de clore la conversation avant que Sasuke n'arrive. De toute façon, on a encore du temps, j'arriverais peut-être même à simplement convaincre ta famille d'oublier tout ça. »

Neji lui lança un regard sceptique, mais fut coupé quand le brun fut enfin près d'eux.

« Uzumaki, où est Haruno? »

Naruto fit lentement face à Sasuke, les poings serrés. La froideur de Sasuke était revenue. Non, il n'appréciait pas de voir Hinata, c'était une évidence. Celle-ci le salua rapidement, puis Naruto lui répondit que sa collègue s'était rendue à l'entrée. Immédiatement, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« C'est lui, le fameux éditeur qui a redressé la Konoha? tenta Neji.

– Ouais, grommela Naruto. C'est mon éditeur en chef. »

Neji siffla, impressionné.

« Tu es sous l'aile d'une pointure alors.

– Il a peut-être du talent, mais ça reste un connard. C'est à cause de lui que je dois me trimbaler ça toute la journée, fit-il en montrant le katana qu'il gardait toujours à la main.

– Oh, oui, j'avais oublié. Tu joues au samouraï, Naruto?

– La ferme. » gronda-t-il.

* * *

Sakura avait des yeux parfaits. Une vue impeccable. Alors quand elle avait cru voir une certaine personne à l'entrée de la fête, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était lui, aucun doute là dessus.

« Mais quel crétin... » siffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'entrée de la salle de réception où se tenait Sai, qui regardait tranquillement les gens passer. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle pesta :

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là!? »

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, et sourit doucement.

« Oh, Sakura, mon rayon de soleil. Ma journée s'illumine enfin. »

D'une moue, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de ses sarcasmes, et il reprit, un peu plus sérieusement :

« Étant donné notre dernier _partenariat_, le directeur de la chaîne de mon magasin a proposé à mon patron de venir ici, histoire de glaner de nouveaux contrats. Il est en ce moment là-bas, avec je ne sais quel éditeur, et j'ai été autorisé à venir.

– Et je ne suis même pas au courant? gronda-t-elle. Si j'attrape celui qui ne m'a pas communiqué ça...

– Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais appelé. »

Elle se raidit, et détourna les yeux.

« Je n'en avais pas envie.

– Dommage pour toi, j'avais un coupon pour un repas 10% moins cher le soir de Noël. Tu as raté quelque chose, le steak était délicieux, et ça t'aurais évité de passer la soirée seule.

– HEY! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas passé la soirée seule, d'abord, et ensuite je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour sortir. J'ai dit que je ne comptais plus te voir, ce n'était pas assez clair?

– Non, vu que tu le disais à chaque fois, et que tu me rappelais toujours. »

Elle se renfrogna, et croisa les bras.

« Il faut un début à tout. Et je croyais que tu avais dit que tu m'oublierais, si je choisissais de ne pas te rappeler. »

Il sourit plus largement.

« Tu viens de le dire : il faut un début à tout.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

– Ça signifie que finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas forcément envie que nous en finissions comme ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et passa une main sur son front :

« Mais il n'y a pas de _nous_, Sai, c'est justement ce que tu ne comprends pas.

– Je crois qu'il pourrait y en avoir un. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix grave intervint :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura? Kubo-sensei te cherche. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, regardant avec horreur Sasuke s'approcher d'eux. Bien que sachant la rancœur que Dieu avait contre elle, Sakura pria que Sai ne fasse pas des siennes et ne parvienne pas à deviner que c'était Sasuke qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Désolée, Uchiha-san, j'arrive tout de suite. » elle se tourna brièvement vers Sai. « Je dois y aller.

– Attends, j'aimerai beaucoup le revoir, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup lui parler lors des séances de dédicaces. »

Sa mâchoire se verrouilla.

« Sai, il n'a pas le temps de rencontrer ses fans, il est là pour se détendre. Et là, je dois aller l'accueillir, parce que c'est mon travail. Mange un truc puis pars, tout simplement. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en entendant la sécheresse dans la voix de Sakura, puis observa Sai, inquisiteur. Il descendit sur ses habits certes corrects mais qui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un commercial. Et il était certain que ce n'était pas un auteur.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, exactement?

– Je sors parfois avec Sakura. Et vous? »

Il plissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers Sakura, irrité.

« Tu amènes ton copain? Nous travaillons, Sakura.

– Ce n'est PAS mon copain, Uchiha-san, grogna-t-elle, excédée. Sai a été invité car il a aidé à la dernière séance de dédicaces de Kubo-sensei. »

Sasuke resta méfiant, mais salua brièvement l'homme.

« Je vois. Je suis l'éditeur en chef de Sakura, Uchiha Sas-

– Uchiha-san, nous devons aller voir Kubo-sensei, je crois. » l'interrompit rapidement Sakura, avant qu'il ne prononce son prénom.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard menaçant. S'ils n'avaient pas été un client, il lui aurait fait sèchement remarquer qu'il lui interdisait de lui couper la parole.

« Vas-y dans ce cas. »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Sai qui lui demanda :

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris votre nom. »

Sasuke acquiesça et sortit sa carte de visite qu'il lui tendit.

« Uchiha Sasuke. »

Les sourcils de Sai se levèrent très haut, et la surprise étira ses traits. Sakura était persuadée que c'était la première fois qu'une émotion était si lisible sur son visage. Malgré tout, ce fut rapidement son habituel sourire qui remplaça le tout, bien que cette fois le sarcasme soit clairement visible. Il prit la carte de visite et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Oh, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous par Sakura... »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, l'air de dire ''je m'en lave les mains''.

« ...je n'aurais jamais cru que je ferais connaissance avec ses ex-copains aussi rapidement. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être abasourdi.

« Pardon? »

Rapidement, Sakura s'interposa entre les deux hommes, adressant un sourire contrit à Sasuke, tandis que dans ses pensées elle attrapait la tête de Sai pour l'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

« Sai est un idiot, ne l'écoutez pas.

– Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu avais dit- essaya d'ajouter Sai.

– Non, je n'ai _jamais_ dit ça. » pesta-t-elle, les mots acides malgré un sourire forcé inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke la fixa longuement, semblant tout d'un coup très lassé de tout ça, et secoua la tête.

« Peu importe, je m'en fiche, cette conversation est ridicule. Haruno, si tu n'es pas avec Kubo-sensei dans cinq minutes, je te vire. Sai-san, bonne soirée. »

Immédiatement, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Et tout aussi rapidement, Sakura jeta un regard noir à Sai, la colère visible sur ses traits. Elle le prit par l'épaule et le tira jusqu'en dehors de la salle, dans un couloir vide.

« Ça ne va pas!? se mit-elle à crier. Je ne t'ai _jamais_ dit que c'était mon ancien copain, et puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça devant lui?

– C'est donc lui, Sasuke... murmura-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'avais choisi comme substitut, maintenant. »

Les poings de l'éditrice se serrèrent, et elle se jura que s'il continuait comme ça, elle le giflerait.

« Sai, j'en ai _vraiment_ assez. Tu me fatigues. Même si je le voulais, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, parce que tu es un type _insupportable_. Tu ne comprends pas quand quelque chose ne te concerne pas. Alors maintenant, casse-toi. »

Il baissa ses yeux vers elle. Un long silence s'étira, durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, neutre pour Sai, et haineux pour Sakura.

« Je suis insupportable?

– Oui.

– Pourtant, qui est venue à moi? Si tu ne voulais pas me rencontrer, il suffisait de coucher avec lui, au lieu de te servir de moi. »

C'était trop. Sa main partit et gifla la joue de Sai, qui resta immobile, même si sa peau normalement blanchâtre devint rouge vif. Des larmes vinrent humidifier les yeux de Sakura, qui cracha :

« Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout, dit-elle lentement. Alors n'essaie même pas d'en parler. Ça ne te regarde pas, et je ne veux pas que tu saches.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je viens de réaliser qu'en fait, je te hais. » ses yeux eurent une lueur mauvaise. « J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu ressemblais à Sasuke, oui. C'est tout. Sinon, à l'intérieur, tu es tout simplement ignoble, tu ne vaux rien. C'est un connard, mais toi tu es pire parce que tu es comme ça même avec ceux que tu apprécies, alors que lui il sait aimer certaines personnes. Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec ceux qui t'affectionnent. Une ordure, c'est tout ce que tu es. » elle lâcha un bref rire amer. « Je pensais que, peut-être, avec le temps, tu saurais changer, t'améliorer... Mais non, tu ne le souhaites même pas. Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu imaginer rien qu'une seconde que sortir avec toi pourrait être une bonne chose. »

N'importe qui aurait compris que répondre à ce moment là était signer son arrêt de mort. Sai n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Je suis peut-être une ordure, mais tu es laide, ce n'est pas mieux. »

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent encore plus, et son autre main se leva pour gifler sa joue. Mais elle s'arrêta.

« Tu ne mérites même pas que je te frappe. Pauvre mec. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps face à lui, et repartit, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de poignet pour retourner à la réception avant que Sasuke ne la vire définitivement.

Sai la vit s'éloigner. Le regard un peu perdu, il passa une main sur son cœur, tandis qu'il revoyait l'écœurement sur les traits de Sakura.

Pourquoi ça lui faisait mal, juste là?

**A suivre...**

* * *

C'est plus court qu'avant, oui. Mais vous savez pourquoi? Parce que le chapitre original fait 33 PAGES! 0_0 Et que c'est trop pour nos petits cerveaux. (d'ailleurs, le chap 9 original en faisait 40! °-° C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ajouté un chapitre à la partie 3)

Alors, qu'on soit clairs. Cette partie peut paraître un peu vide. MAIS! C'est parce que normalement, le chapitre était en une seule partie, et que la plupart des événements sont dans la seconde. Oui, je suis sadique, mais c'est mieux que rien!

Je signale que c'est malheureusement le dernier « chapitre » corrigé par sasunarufann, qui continuera à bosser sur WAPU à partie de la seconde partie de ce chap, mais en tant que primo-lectrice, et plus en tant que bêta. La prochaine fois, c'est à Yume ka Mage que vous pourrez faire vos louanges, bien que snf aura aussi à recevoir du mérite, bien évidemment! Et n'oubliez pas de leur envoyer un MP, ou encore de leur laisser un mot dans vos reviews, ce n'est pas juste que je sois la seule à recevoir votre amûuur.

Les cosplays sont assez nombreux, vu qu'ils étaient absents au dernier chapitre : au début, il y a Sakura qui est en Rena, de Higurashi. Il y a une référence à Lee qui était cosplayé en Toriko XD  
Quand à Sasuke, ce n'est pas précisé, mais il était une nouvelle fois en Ace de One Piece. J'avais en effet dit qu'ils seraient toujours cosplayés différemment, pour cette raison je ne l'ai pas noté dans la narration. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'étais à court d'idées, il y a une raison ^^ Et je ne dirais rien, « A secret makes a woman, woman » comme le dit Vermouth dans DC.

Et pour la fête du Nouvel An, ils sont donc tous en Reborn! Sasuke est en Tsuna, Naruto a été forcé de porter le sabre et la bague de Yamamoto, Lee est en Ryohei, et Gai en Colonello. Sakura est en Kyoko, et Tenten en Chrome. Quand à Shino-l'invisible, c'est Hibari (beurk, Sasuke aurait été mieux, mais j'étais obligée de le mettre en Boss...)

Quand au chapitre de _Naruto_, que Naruto corrige, c'est bien le 27, donc celui où Sasuke se sacrifie pour sauver Naruto de Haku. Evidemment, je vous invite à avoir le chapitre sous les yeux en lisant.

Bref, je vais vous laisser! ENFIN! A bientôt tout le monde!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Brooklyn : Et une de plus qui adore le couple Sai/Sakura, une... ;) Sincèrement, ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'avais peur qu'il vous intéresse moins que le plot central, mais comme quoi, j'ai souvent tort. Merci, il n'a pas fini de vous faire rire, promis ^^  
Larme à l'œil? HA! J'ai gagné mon pari, alors. J'adore faire pleurer mes lecteurs, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui chiale (se frotte les mains)  
Naruto avance à pas d'escargot? En effet. Mais c'est comme ça que c'est intéressant, et c'est ce que je voulais, décrire la complexité d'une relation homosexuelle à se mettre en place. Et si je voulais être réaliste, il fallait qu'il y ait du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour que tout se mette en place.  
Quand à ''oser'', il n'y est pas encore, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ;)  
Merci pour ta review!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

No.6 – Meguriai & Katekyou Hitman Reborn! – Tsuna Awakes  
Ling Tosite Sigure – abnormalize (opening 1 de Psycho-Pass qui est un chef d'oeuvre, regardez-le d'urgence)  
The Hoosiers – Killer

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter à youtube. com :**

Pourquoi Sasuke dit que Naruto ressemble à son cosplay, pour son côté crétin? /watch?v=E1tcAAMmCE8  
Rena, ou pourquoi Sakura a-t-elle une hachette et une robe tâchée de sang (ATTENTION, SCENES PERTURBANTES) /watch?v=c1R6jK52tS0


	10. Il n'y a pas de 'si'

******AHA!  
**Vous aurez du mal à vous débarrasser de moi! Voici d'ors et déjà la seconde partie du chapitre 8! Et là, vous pourrez pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien (croise les bras en acquiesçant, toute fière)

Alors, pas grand chose de plus à dire qu'avant, vu que c'est la même situation. Pour les connaisseurs, j'espère que vous aimerez la référence à SH à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Encore une fois, c'est plus court que d'habitude, normal vu que c'est un chapitre coupé en deux.

Concernant le « titre » du chap, je m'excuse pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Eyeshield 21, un (merveilleux) manga de sport. J'aurais pu couper le nom de Shin dans la réplique de Sena, mais ça passe tellement mieuuux avec...

Enfin, bêta-lecture de Yume ka Mage! Acclamez-la, elle et son super boulot! Et même chose pour sasunarufann, qui maintenant occupe le poste de primo-lecture, et est tellement plus rapide qu'avant! Ce poste est parfait pour elle :D

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto et à Shungiku Nakamura qui ont tous les deux le droit (incroyable) de faire une apparition dans cette partie :D

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

******THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Seconde partie  
CHAPITRE 8 – Seconde partie**

* * *

_Même si Naruto et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, il a fallu qu'on se trouve un nouveau coin. Squatter encore la bibliothèque, c'était trop risqué. On ne préférait pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire une seconde fois._

_Naruto a émis toutes sortes d'idées, pendant qu'on bossait, ce qui nous a fait récolter bon nombre de réprimandes grâce à la capacité naturelle qu'a ce blond d'être discret. Dans une salle de classe, mais oui, c'est tellement intelligent, avec le gardien qui fait ses rondes. Dans les toilettes, oh oui, c'est vrai que j'adore lire en m'asseyant là où mes camarades ont coulé un bronze. Dans le local à poubelles... … non, je n'ai rien répondu, je me suis contenté de lui envoyer un bouquin en pleine tronche._

_Enfin, au final, il a bel et bien fini par trouver notre solution. En premier, j'ai détesté l'idée qu'on se retrouve sur le toit. __Devoir lire en entendant la circulation, en se les gelant, et en devant respirer toute la pollution, non merci. Mais il a insisté pour qu'on essaie au moins une fois... et à un certain moment, alors__que le soleil se couchait, il a décidé d'abandonner sa lecture pour observer l'astre descendant et les couleurs chaudes du ciel._

_Et je crois bien que c'est après avoir vu ce regard heureux, brillant, reflétant le rouge qui teintait le ciel et faisait rougeoyer ses mèches dorées; que je me suis dit que peu importait l'endroit, tout compte fait. Tant qu'il restait là, et ne repartait plus, je pourrais bien supporter un peu de pluie._

* * *

******Quand les joueurs de foot américain sont sur le terrain, il n'y a pas de "si". Aucune place n'est laissée pour le doute. Il faut mettre de côté sa réserve. Il faut être fier et proclamer: "c'est moi le meilleur!", "la victoire est à moi!" C'est pourquoi je me prépare pour mon combat final contre Shin... en coiffant mon casque... ce casque qui aura fait de moi une légende.  
**_Sena Kobayakawa – Eyeshield 21_

* * *

Sasuke soupira, se massant discrètement les tempes, et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avaient un groupe de représentants de l'imprimerie ainsi qu'Itachi. La discussion avec Sakura et son ami bientôt une heure auparavant, il n'en saisissait pas encore le sens exact, mais il n'allait pas chercher à comprendre. Il ne valait mieux pas. Il en était persuadé.

Alors que la conversation se transférait sur un autre sujet encore plus ennuyeux, ses prunelles se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le buffet et un certain blond. En voyant la brune avec qui il se trouvait, son cœur ne fit que se comprimer un peu plus. Il prit une flûte de champagne, la sixième depuis le début de la soirée – ou plus précisément depuis qu'il avait vu les _futurs_ _mariés_.

Oui, Sasuke s'en fichait totalement de Sakura, et de ses histoires. La seule personne qui lui importait, c'était Naruto. Et ce, même s'il savait que la séparation n'était plus très loin.

Ça avait été une erreur, une terrible erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû réfléchir à ça, au futur; il n'aurait pas dû commencer à espérer. Il s'était senti monter haut, l'amour plein les yeux, et la chute était dure. Peu importaient les dernières semaines qu'il avait passées avec Naruto et qui prouvaient que son attirance était peut-être réciproque; rien ne changeait la vérité si douloureuse.

Un mariage. Un engagement censé être éternel, et que Naruto ne pourrait rompre. Pas que le rôle de l'amant secret ne lui plairait pas sur le coup. C'était à longue durée que ça deviendrait plus compliqué, et difficile. Sasuke était peut-être solide, mais pas inébranlable.

Pour lui, être avec Naruto signifiait l'avoir uniquement pour lui. Le brun ne partageait pas, surtout quand il s'agissait des gens qu'il aimait. Si c'était comme ça, la meilleure chose à faire était d'abandonner, tout simplement. Ça l'empêcherait de souffrir.

Mais voilà le problème. L'éditeur en chef était absolument incapable de l'oublier, pas après tout ce temps. Même si c'était en tant qu'ami, même si c'était en tant qu'amant, même si c'était en tant que simple patron; Sasuke voulait rester à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre à nouveau sans lui. Il avait attendu _dix_ ans.

Au loin, Naruto se mit à rire, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci s'esclaffa à son tour, tandis que l'éclat de voix du blond se répercutait dans la salle. Inconsciemment, l'attention de Sasuke se posa sur Hinata, qui eut tôt fait de le remarquer. Il lui envoya le regard le plus noir qui soit, se fichant de quelle manière elle réagirait, avant d'avaler cul sec l'alcool qu'il avait en main.

Il s'éloigna du groupe sans même s'excuser, et sortit rapidement de la salle, à la recherche des toilettes. La porte claqua après son passage, et Sasuke remercia le ciel que personne ne soit présent. Ouvrant le robinet et se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il souffla lourdement, ses deux poings crispés sur la porcelaine.

Son attention descendit sur le verre à côté de lui, vide. Sa gorge se serra, tandis que l'image du blond en compagnie d'Hinata ne disparaissait pas de ses pensées et que la jalousie étreignait douloureusement son cœur. Le brun entendit la porte grincer doucement, et planta ses prunelles sombres dans le miroir.

« Sasuke, tu vas bien? »

Fermant les paupières, il pesta :

« Soit tu entres faire ce que tu as à faire, soit tu sors.

– J'entre, mais pas pour mes besoins naturels, si c'est ce que tu insinues. »

Sasuke roula des yeux, répondant avec hargne tandis que son frère refermait derrière lui :

« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

– Que tu me répondes. Est-ce que ça va? »

Il commença à se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue puis dévisagea Itachi, dont l'attention vagabondait de ses poings fermés à ses cheveux mouillés. Sasuke gronda :

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien?

– Non. »

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

« Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question?

– J'aimerais que tu te confies à moi. Tu l'as bien fait quand tu m'as annoncé tes _préférences_.

– Ça n'avait rien à voir, siffla-t-il, toujours hargneux.

– Ah bon? Pourtant c'est toujours le même homme qui te pose des soucis. »

Il passa une main sur ses paupières, se sentant légèrement défaillir, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré bien trop rapidement, ou bien les images qui n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête?

« M'ignorer ne sert à rien, je suis ton frère, insista Itachi. Arrête d'être sur la défensive, et ouvre-toi un peu.

– Lâche-moi, retourne dans la salle.

– Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, ses longues mèches venant cacher son visage. Fatigué d'attendre, Itachi s'approcha de son frère et attrapa ses épaules pour qu'il lui fasse enfin face :

« Parle-moi, bon sang! Je suis là, je suis prêt à t'écouter, et même si tu le souhaites je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Mais juste... » Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air. « Parle, dis un mot, quelque chose. Une syllabe. Simplement- »

Sa parole fut coupée lorsque Sasuke releva légèrement son visage, et qu'Itachi vit une larme descendre sur sa joue déjà humide. Le cadet garda ses yeux détournés, et passa rapidement sa main sur la goutte qui avait glissé de ses pupilles. Les bras d'Itachi tombèrent le long de son corps, tandis que Sasuke se retournait en reniflant discrètement.

« Alors, heureux? Tu m'as vu pleurer, maintenant tu vas me dire que je récolte ce que je sème, que mon malheur, je ne le dois qu'à ma propre puérilité?

– Que s'est-il passé? » demanda doucement Itachi, ne relevant pas les paroles de son cadet.

L'éditeur remit ses mains sur le bord du lavabo, le visage tourné vers le siphon. Il resta silencieux, se battant pour que l'humidité qui voilait sa vue disparaisse, tout comme cette image qui faisait lanciner son cœur.

« Fiancé, » lâcha-t-il brusquement. Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge, et reprit, faisant une phrase complète, d'un ton un peu moins pathétique : « Naruto est fiancé, je le sais depuis ce jour-là. Et elle est ici. »

Itachi se recula d'un pas, prenant quelques secondes pour analyser ce que venait de lui dire son frère.

« Ici?

– Ici, dans la salle de réception, avec son _promis_. Et ils s'amusent énormément. »

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sasuke leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Non, Itachi, ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, ou que tu comprends, c'est ridicule, parce que c'est totalement faux. Tu ne peux absolument _rien _comprendre, rien du tout.

– Ce n'est pas ça. »

Le plus jeune se retourna lentement.

« C'est donc à cause de ça que tu étais, disons... acariâtre pendant plusieurs jours?

– Ce n'est pas évident?

– Avec toi, ça ne l'est jamais. »

Il le dévisagea longuement, puis Itachi murmura :

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça? »

Sasuke plissa méchamment ses paupières.

« Tu te moques de moi, maintenant?

– Réponds simplement. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il renifla encore et haussa les épaules :

« Oui.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

Sasuke lui lança un long regard froid.

« Parle clairement, Itachi.

– Je suis clair, fit avec force l'aîné, les bras croisés. Tu l'aimes, très bien. Et ? Tu dis qu'il est fiancé, alors quoi? Tu vas rester dans les toilettes pour pleurnicher jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou bien tu vas agir? »

L'éditeur fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu es là pour me juger, tu connais la sortie.

– Je ne te juge pas, je te dis juste de faire ce qu'il faut. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu dis, alors trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, et empêche-le de se marier.

– Facile à dire, surtout venant de toi. »

Itachi soupira :

« Tu veux que je te donne des façons de faire?

– J'aimerais bien entendre ça, le railla son cadet, polaire.

– Il y a la plus théâtrale, par exemple entrer dans l'église en criant ''je m'y oppose'', mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plairait beaucoup. » Sasuke le regarda avec les pupilles les plus sombres jamais connues, et Itachi sourit doucement : « Tu peux aussi en parler avec lui. Ça, je t'assure que ce serait très utile. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« En parler? Je vois pas comment ça changera les choses.

– Tu pourras au moins être un peu plus au courant sur la question, répliqua-t-il.

– J'en sais déjà bien assez.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Sasuke souffla pour la énième fois, et commença à s'emporter.

« Itachi, arrête de te conduire comme si tu savais tout, et que tu comprenais. Il y a quelques mois, tu cherchais à me faire abandonner cette idée, tu disais que j'étais un enfant. Ne viens pas me donner de leçons.

– Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Si je n'avais pas eu la preuve que Naruto se soucie de toi, je serais en train de te dire ''je te l'avais bien dit''. Ce n'est pas le cas. Là, c'est toi qui avais raison. »

Sasuke le considéra longuement :

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, que j'aie raison ou non. Oui, Naruto a commencé à s'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça ne résout pas mon problème. En faisant tout ça, je risque de le priver à jamais d'avoir une vie pourtant rêvée. Je suis en train de l'empêcher d'accomplir le souhait de ses parents. » Son poing fermé vint frapper la céramique. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Rien du tout. Je devrais l'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Je devrais lui dire que je le laisse tranquille, mais je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Je devrais aspirer à son bonheur, mais je pense d'abord au mien. »

Les paupières d'Itachi se plissèrent légèrement, pendant qu'une nouvelle larme glissait des yeux de Sasuke qui se détourna encore une fois, fixant avec colère son reflet dans le miroir, comme s'il se haïssait d'être à ce point incapable de contenir ses émotions. L'aîné laissa planer son regard sur le sol.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Et je ne te comprendrai sûrement jamais. Comme tu le dis, je ne peux pas, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Ce mec, tu l'aimes comme un fou, au point de ne même pas savoir pourquoi, et de t'insulter toi-même. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, et je commençais à accepter, en t'observant, que certaines personnes puissent avoir un grand amour, et l'aimer à jamais. Mais là... »

Il secoua la tête et ses nerfs lâchèrent :

« Non mais regarde-toi, Sasuke! C'est ça, le grand amour? Pendant plusieurs mois, tu as essayé de de me convaincre que tu l'aimais pour une bonne raison, que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais... »

Il serra les dents, et s'approcha vivement de son cadet.

« Et maintenant, tu abandonnes!? Tout ça pour un mariage? C'est un simple bout de papier, Sasuke, et je te croyais plus combatif que ça! Je croyais que quand on aime quelqu'un au point de croire que c'est notre âme sœur, on se bat pour lui! Tu as dit que tu l'aimais vraiment, que ça faisait dix ans qu'il ne quittait pas tes pensées, alors fonce, arrête de te prendre la tête et sois heureux! Je te donne enfin ma bénédiction, et elle était difficile à obtenir, profites-en. »

L'éditeur resta silencieux, l'air d'être à mille lieues. Itachi garda le silence, examinant son frère. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, où il jura voir à nouveau les yeux de son frère briller, Sasuke se décida enfin à bouger.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie. On retourne dans la salle. »

Itachi l'observa passer devant lui sans un mot, et sortir. Il soupira, puis le suivit.

* * *

Neji avait dû les abandonner – obligation professionnelle – dans un silence un peu gêné. Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être silencieux, pour autant dans ce cas-ci, cela s'imposait. Il avait beau avoir clarifié les choses avec Hinata, elles n'en restaient pas moins compliquées, et il avait du mal à croire qu'en deux mois elle l'ait déjà totalement oublié.

Et même s'il aurait pu prétexter devoir rester en compagnie de Kishimoto-sensei, il n'y était pas parvenu. Si son mangaka était ici, c'était justement pour arrêter de penser au travail pendant plusieurs heures, pour avoir l'occasion de s'amuser au moins une fois dans l'année. Que son éditeur lui tourne autour ne serait pas très efficace, et même cruel. Kishimoto avait rencontré les autres auteurs, même s'il en connaissait déjà certains, et ils parlaient manga depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Autant dire qu'ils avaient de quoi discuter encore des années, vu leur travail.

Et il y avait d'autres raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir comme ça. Il n'allait pas laisser Hinata seule, au milieu de tous ces hommes qui bavaient sur son statut d'héritière. La soirée se terminerait d'ici une bonne heure, puis ils devraient conduire leurs auteurs à l'after. D'ici là, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'obligations, si ce n'était la loterie et peut-être aller se présenter aux directeurs d'anime avec Kishimoto-sensei... Enfin, ça lui semblait encore difficilement envisageable, que ce soit pour sa nouveauté dans le magazine, ou bien à cause des nombreux verres qu'il l'avait vu enfiler durant la soirée.

Naruto exhala. Il voyait à l'autre bout de la salle Ino, qui était en stage chez eux depuis quelques semaines, collant Sakura, probablement à la recherche des meilleurs partis qu'aurait à lui présenter son amie. Il aurait tellement voulu être avec elles... Lui et la blonde avaient eu beaucoup d'occasions pour se revoir, et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils jouent aux amuseurs de galerie lors des quelques soirées où ils avaient été conviés.

Mais l'étudiante ne lui prêtait pour l'instant aucune attention, semblant même retirer un certain plaisir de le voir aussi mal à l'aise. Naruto et Hinata étaient assis à une table, mangeaient silencieusement. Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, pour le coup vraiment inconfortable. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'intelligent, de préférence, histoire qu'il arrête de se ridiculiser au moins une fois dans la soirée.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, et vit Hinata se tourner immédiatement vers lui, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Mais si elle l'attendait, pourquoi elle ne parlait pas non plus? C'était injuste, pourquoi c'était à lui de commencer la conversation?

Ah oui. Parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre malgré elle qu'il avait aimé un homme auparavant. C'était la faute de Neji, tout ça.

« T-Tu sais, je ne suis pas gay, hein. »

Il repensa rien que quelques secondes à ce qu'il avait voulu précédemment. ''Dire quelque chose d'intelligent''.

Oh, eh bien, raté.

La brune rougit doucement, et baissa la tête.

« Oui, je te crois. Tu as bien dis tout à l'heure que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. » Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. « Et puis, tu n'as pas à te sentir forcé de me raconter ça. Tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de moi, je finirai bien par t'oublier.

– D'accord... acquiesça-t-il. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point.

– Oui, oui, je comprends tout à fait, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que Neji-niisan a dit que tu l'avais _aimé_, alors ça m'a légèrement troublée... »

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, bien fort comme il savait si bien le faire, et il posa inconsciemment une main sur son épaule :

« J'étais jeune, ce n'était rien du tout! E-Et puis, c'est tellement vieux, ça n'a plus aucune importance. »

Faire comme si cinquante kilos de plomb ne venait pas de lui tomber dans l'estomac fut très difficile.

Hinata hocha la tête et sourit, riant doucement, tandis qu'il retirait sa main :

« Je comprends, et puis j'imagine que ça ne devait pas être bien sérieux. »

Le poids en lui remua, et il cacha son mal-être par un nouveau rire forcé.

« Absolument. J'étais au lycée après tout. On fait tous des conneries quand on est au lycée. »

Elle acquiesça, mais il la vit soudainement hausser les sourcils, ses yeux regardant plus loin que lui, à l'autre bout de la salle. Curieux, il se retourna, et vit brièvement quelqu'un sortir, sans reconnaître qui. Son front se plissa quand il vit Itachi suivre de peu. Au final, il haussa les épaules, et revint vers Hinata.

Elle semblait troublée, et baissa la tête en rougissant, ses doigts tenant fermement sa serviette. Naruto s'inquiéta :

« Hé, ça va?

– O-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. » répondit-elle rapidement.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Hinata tourna des prunelles hésitantes vers lui. Elle murmura :

« Tu voudrais bien me raconter...? »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, stupéfaits, tandis qu'il plongeait dans les orbes clairs de la jeune femme. Même si ses mots avaient été difficiles à sortir, ses yeux brûlaient de savoir la vérité.

Il inspira, et se rendit compte de sa gêne apparente en voyant son poing se serrer, et son autre main venir frotter sa nuque ou bien glisser dans ses cheveux; tout ceci de manière inconsciente. Il garda son attention fixée sur son assiette.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Raconter cette histoire, c'était mettre à nu tout ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers mois. Il s'en voudrait de lui infliger ça. Une histoire pareille, on n'avait pas idée de la raconter à une fille qui était totalement amoureuse de vous.

Seulement, dans les rares souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa mère, elle lui parlait de choses qu'il ne saisissait pas à l'époque avec son regard d'enfant, mais qu'il comprenait maintenant. Elle disait que les femmes aimaient l'honnêteté, même si elles en souffraient, elles préféraient savoir la vérité plutôt que de devoir écouter des mensonges.

Il aimait beaucoup Hinata. Et puis, ce n'était que raconter ce qui composait leurs années lycée, sans entrer dans les détails. Parler de sa rencontre avec Sasuke sans en rappeler tous les mauvais côtés et la fin dramatique, ça semblait être un bon programme.

« Si tu insistes... Ce n'est pas vraiment énorme, tu sais. Plus jeune, j'étais un peu plus solitaire, mes seuls amis étaient les livres, ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant. Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

– C'est assez étonnant quand on te connaît... » remarqua-t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa doucement en se grattant la joue, puis poursuivit :

« Là-bas, j'y ai rencontré ce type, et si au début je me contentais de le voir comme un connard prétentieux, j'ai fini par bien l'aimer. C'était mon meilleur ami, en fait. »

Il laissa son attention se perdre sur la table en souriant avec mélancolie, jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette, tandis que la brune écoutait attentivement.

« On a vécu deux ans ensemble. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis mis à ressentir des trucs bizarres, je me suis un peu interrogé sans me fixer. Je le voyais juste comme ça, comme mon meilleur ami, à mes yeux c'était normal. Pour moi, même si j'avais toujours ces choses qui me prenaient la tête, il resterait toujours mon pote, et rien n'y changerait. A un moment, je me suis persuadé que ce n'était rien. »

Il soupira, quand un sourire un peu plus amer vint étirer ses lèvres.

« En fait, ça ne l'était pas du tout. J'étais totalement amoureux de ce type, enfin je l'aimais d'un amour de lycéen quoi. Rien de bien sérieux au final, il a suffi que je m'en aille pour qu'après quelques années il quitte totalement ma mémoire. Sauf quand je bois trop, visiblement », gronda-t-il, en repensant à Neji qui lui avait toujours caché cette histoire.

Hinata acquiesça, un petit sourire étirant à son tour ses lèvres, et elle dit :

« Mais au final, tu ne l'as pas totalement oublié, vu que tu m'en parles maintenant...

– Peut-être. Mais je t'ai dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance, c'est du passé tout ça.

– Je comprends, fit-elle en fermant les paupières, inspirant longuement. Et lui, c'était aussi son cas? »

Naruto commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux :

« Oui, le problème c'est qu'il me l'a fait comprendre un peu trop... _brusquement_, je dirais. Étant un ado stupide à l'époque, et vu que je n'assumais pas du tout, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, et je me suis lâchement enfui.

– Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre le rire et la stupeur.

– Oui. Qu'est-ce que je te disais? J'étais bête. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, il n'y avait aucun souci. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'était ma stupidité, et la sienne. Moi, parce que je n'aurais pas dû partir à cause de ça, et lui parce qu'il a agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

Il vit la surprise étirer ses traits. A nouveau, elle baissa la tête, et prononça quelque chose, à mi-chemin entre un murmure et un bredouillement :

« Et, hem... » Elle déglutit « Tu t'entends bien avec ton éditeur en chef? »

Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne pouvant empêcher ses joues de rosir. Il balbutia :

« Hein, heu... » Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux « Tu changes de sujet rapidement, dis donc...

– Désolée.

– C-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il rapidement, avant de se gratter la joue. Quant à Uchiha-san, eh bien, c'est mon patron tu sais... Je le respecte beaucoup, évidemment, mais de là à dire que je m'entends avec lui... »

Elle sembla hésiter à répondre durant quelques instants, mais se lança :

« Parce que, en vérité, je... Je l'ai vu regarder dans notre direction plusieurs fois ce soir, et... »

Naruto rougit encore un peu plus.

« ...il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. »

Il perdit ses couleurs aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivées. Son estomac se noua à la pensée qu'il avait dû les voir durant toute la soirée, à discuter, parfois même à rire... que ce soit avec Neji ou seuls à seuls.

Il déglutit, cherchant le brun dans la pièce, mais ne le trouvant pas, il bafouilla :

« Ç-Ça ne doit pas avoir de rapport. Tu sais, il est assez bizarre, et puis sinon il doit être énervé parce qu'il est obligé de faire la causette avec les officiels des chaînes télés alors que je peux m'amuser...

– Oh, oui, sûrement... Bien sûr, c'est évident. »

Il détourna les yeux, et à nouveau Hinata marmotta :

« E-Et tu n'as pas pu venir avec ta petite amie, ce soir? J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer. Ce doit être une femme extraordinaire, te connaissant. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, ayant oublié ce détail, et ricana :

« Ah, euh, oui... Même si on peut s'amuser un peu, on travaille quand même, alors elle ne pouvait pas venir, c'est normal.

– C'est dommage... Et même Uchiha-san qui est éditeur en chef n'y a pas le droit? »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Se pourrait-il qu'Hinata...? Il lui fit un sourire en coin, secouant la tête :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Elle cilla, ne comprenant pas, et il reprit :

« Même moi je vois qu'il est un aimant à filles, et j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, mais je t'assure que tu ferais mieux de ne rien tenter avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fait pour toi, sincèrement. »

Hinata s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles, mais sa dernière phrase la fit tiquer.

« Pourquoi?

– C'est un iceberg, un tyran, un vrai connard. Il est peut-être intelligent, mais il ne correspond absolument pas à l'idée que tu te fais du prince charmant. Et puis, c'est un éditeur, et je peux te l'affirmer, les horaires ne sont pas top pour une vie de couple.

– M-Mais, si je ne tente rien, comment je pourrais en être sûre? »

Il commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il ne mentait pas concernant ses arguments, il savait que ce n'était pas un type pour elle. Mais évidemment, la raison la plus évidente qu'il ne prononcerait pas, c'était que Sasuke n'était pas et ne serait jamais attiré par elle, pour des questions disons _anatomiques_.

Bon, Sasuke n'était pas exactement gay... mais pas loin.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour rien. C'est vraiment impossible. Même si- »

Il s'arrêta quand il vit l'attention de Hinata virer vivement, comme quelques minutes auparavant. Un choc encore plus grand sembla la traverser, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Naruto se retourna, et vit clairement, cette fois, Sasuke traverser la salle dans leur direction, l'air le plus détaché du monde. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Naruto nota quelques petits détails étonnants, comme ses mèches pas aussi bien ordonnées que d'habitude, et ses yeux... sérieusement, peut-être se trompait-il, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient un peu rouges. A cet instant, il oublia totalement Hinata.

« Uzumaki, la loterie commence dans deux minutes, dépêche-toi.

– Compris, répliqua-t-il, restant sceptique. Ça va? »

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil teinté de mépris.

« Parfaitement bien.

– Ah bon. Pourtant, votre regard larmoyant me prouve le contraire. »

Il plissa des yeux, et rétorqua, ne lançant même pas un coup d'œil à Hinata qui continuait de le fixer avec ce même étonnement :

« Les rhumes et le manque de sommeil ne font pas bon ménage, tu devrais le savoir. Ah non, les idiots ne tombent pas malades, c'est vrai.

– Quel sens de l'humour, vous avez manqué votre carrière de comique », répliqua Naruto, pince-sans-rire.

L'éditeur en chef le considéra, condescendant, puis poursuivit son chemin. Naruto se leva et l'interpella, l'approchant jusqu'à ce que Hinata ne puisse plus entendre distinctement ce qu'ils disaient :

« Dès que vous avez du temps, je dois vous parler, Uchiha-san. C'est important. »

Sasuke sembla se tendre, et se tourna aux trois quarts, un sourcil haussé.

« Je suis très occupé.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai dit ''dès que vous avez du temps''.

– Et si je n'en ai pas?

– Dans ce cas je verrais plus tard, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, je vous l'assure. »

Il lui adressa un dernier long regard, puis repartit sans plus rien dire. Naruto resta debout, à le toiser tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait, le blond gardant un air contrarié sur le visage. Il retourna vers Hinata et lui fit un sourire :

« Je dois y aller.

– Bien sûr, je comprends. Juste une dernière chose... »

Il se pivota vers elle, tout ouïe, et attendit. Elle déglutit doucement, mais se lança :

« Est-ce que Uchiha-san... a déjà quelqu'un? »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, Naruto ayant troqué son sourire contre une expression sérieuse, tandis que la brune dardait un œil en quête de réponses sur lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin un peu désolé :

« Oui. »

Et aussitôt, il se dirigea vers l'estrade, soulagé que Hinata ne tente rien avec Sasuke, et toujours sans avoir compris la véritable raison de ses questions.

* * *

« Sakura! » s'écria une voix aiguë qui fit sursauter l'éditrice.

L'éditrice se retourna, posant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie qui arrivait vers elle.

« Ino! Tu as participé à la loterie?

– Ah, non, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu. Quand je suis allée chercher un numéro, cette vieille bique m'a dit ''vous êtes ici en tant que stagiaire du département de l'édition, et les éditeurs n'ont pas le droit de participer!'' » Elle fit la moue, tandis que Sakura s'esclaffait. « C'est pas juste, je le voulais ce voyage à Hawaii...

– En même temps, comment tu aurais pu y aller? Tu bosses chez nous jusqu'à mars, et les vacances qui suivront ton stage seront pour que tu révises.

– J'aurais révisé au soleil, sur la plage; c'est l'environnement parfait! »

Sakura gloussa, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle était épuisée. Ces derniers jours d'organisation avaient été un enfer pour toute la société. Comme par hasard, ils avaient eu des imprévus de dernière minute, qui les avaient forcés à faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires qui seraient évidemment non-payées. Et puis, il y avait cet imbécile.

Elle lâcha un grognement rien qu'à la pensée de l'homme. Une énorme erreur, voilà ce qu'il avait été, et ce du début à la fin. A peine l'avait-elle rencontré qu'il avait causé des problèmes. Elle avait été une idiote, elle aussi, comme si ça pouvait marcher avec ce type.

« Oho! s'écria soudainement Ino, s'attirant une ou deux œillades outrées des invités. Sakura, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Sasuke avait un deuxième frère! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à saisir ce que voulait dire son amie, puis suivit ce qu'elle observait. Sa surprise fondit comme de la neige au soleil pour être remplacée par l'irritation. Elle maugréa:

« Ne le regarde pas.

– Si tu veux, mais lui, il nous mate.

– Raison de plus. »

Ino cligna, perplexe :

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as encore un souci avec un Uchiha? C'est maladif, dis donc.

– Mais non! s'exaspéra Sakura. Et tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous! Ce n'est pas un Uchiha du tout, il ressemble un peu à Sasuke, mais c'est une coïncidence.

– Ah bon? » Elle se braqua sur le brun qui gardait ses pupilles noires d'encre en leur direction, ou plutôt sur Sakura, puis un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire grimpa aux lèvres d'Ino : « C'est toi qu'il reluque, en plus... Dis, c'est qui alors? »

L'éditrice toisa Sai qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne semblait pas triste, surpris, ou en colère. Toujours la même chose, aucun sentiment, rien du tout. Et ça ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Elle dévia la tête en sifflant :

« Tu l'as déjà vu, même si c'était il y a longtemps. C'est lui, Sai. »

La bouche de Ino forma un O, et elle balbutia :

« Sai? Tu veux dire LE Sai? Celui qui t'a traitée de boudin? » Sakura acquiesça à contrecœur. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? »

Secouant la tête, Sakura dut se résoudre à tout lui raconter. Tous ces derniers mois, c'est-à-dire la façon dont elle avait été forcée de revoir Sai, puis leurs dîners occasionnels.

« Comment!? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Sakura!

– Tais-toi un peu! grogna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas forcée de tout te raconter, non plus!

– Je suis quand même ta meilleure amie!

– Eh bien parfois, je m'en passerais bien! »

La blonde eut un rictus contrarié, puis bouda de façon très mature. Sakura roula des yeux, puis lança un nouveau bref regard à Sai, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée. La haine lui brûla un peu plus l'estomac, elle essaya de faire comprendre à l'homme d'arrêter de la scruter comme si elle n'était qu'une peinture, ce qui ne fut visiblement pas très convaincant. Au final, elle abandonna, et se contenta de marmonner :

« De toute façon, je ne le verrai plus, ne t'inquiète pas. On a parlé tout à l'heure, et tout à été mis au point. Je ne compte plus jamais le revoir, c'est terminé. Ciao le cas social, s'il t'intéresse ne te gêne pas. »

Remise – bien rapidement certes – de sa bouderie, Ino dévisagea sa meilleure amie avec un brin de tristesse au fond des yeux.

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. »

Les paupières de Sakura se plissèrent, et elle haussa les épaules.

« La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince, tu le sais.

– Normalement, on dit le contraire.

– Eh bien visiblement je ne suis pas normale. Ce doit être ma laideur qui fait ça », répliqua-t-elle, plus qu'amère, avant de changer de sujet.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Naruto cherchait Sasuke. Il crut un instant le voir, mais se reprit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Il ricana en se disant qu'effectivement, Sasuke ne fixerait jamais autant Sakura, ça semblait être chimiquement impossible.

Naruto fit quelques pas, cherchant encore l'éditeur en chef. Il était résolu à avoir la discussion qu'il lui avait promise. Parler avec Hinata lui avait ouvert les yeux, il devait mettre les choses au point avec Sasuke. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait l'affronter. Ce n'était plus comme ce fameux jour de novembre, où l'emprisonnement de Shikamaru les avait forcés à oublier toutes leurs histoires.

Aujourd'hui, la présence de Hinata remettait ce fait déjà vieux de deux mois sur le tapis. Sasuke croyait encore que Hinata l'aimait, ainsi qu'à toutes ces bêtises à propos du mariage. Il devait dire ces mots qu'il aurait peut-être eu le courage de prononcer lors de ce café chez Sasuke, avant que Hinata ne les interrompe.

Il aurait pu attendre qu'ils reviennent tranquillement chez eux, comme d'habitude, seulement l'idée que Sasuke lui referme la porte au nez était bien trop plausible. Alors autant lui parler dès qu'ils seraient seuls, dans cet immense hôtel à moitié vide, lorsque la soirée toucherait à sa fin.

Mais d'abord, ils devaient conduire les auteurs à l'after, où cette fois les éditeurs n'étaient pas forcément conviés. Et donc s'il cherchait Sasuke, c'était principalement pour cette raison, avant leur discussion. Parce que durant toute la soirée, rester avec les auteurs ou plutôt les _auteures_ l'avait mis légèrement mal à l'aise...

« Uzumaki-san! » entendit-il dans son dos, avant de se crisper légèrement.

Pourquoi Sasuke était-il introuvable? C'était bien le moment! Le seul moyen de pouvoir détourner leur attention était de la diriger sur Sasuke, qui était bien évidemment numéro un pour la plupart d'entre elles. Comme quoi, si parfois ça le déprimait totalement, ça pouvait s'avérer utile que le brun soit la coqueluche des femmes.

Une main s'agrippa à son bras, et il se tourna vers la jeune mangaka qui lui envoyait un sourire enjôleur.

« Alors, vous avez décidé? Vous venez avec nous, au final?

– Oh, je suis désolé, Nakamura-sensei, mais je dois m'occuper de ranger à la fin de la soirée... J'adorerai venir, au lieu de me retrouver tout seul avec Uchiha-san... » mentit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent s'illuminer, ses joues rosirent, et elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

« T-Tous seuls?

– Heu oui...? »

Il se demanda s'il y avait un problème, quand la vérité le foudroya sur place.

Nakamura-sensei. Elle écrivait du yaoi. Ces mangas qui parlaient de gays, et avec des scènes qui lui avaient donné froid dans le dos lorsqu'il les avait vues. Et il venait de lui dire qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec son supérieur.

La femme se rapprocha, bien trop près, et chuchota :

« Vous... Vous me raconterez, hein? Pour mon manga, ce sera une très bonne source d'inspiration.

– Quand je disais tout seul, je voulais dire avec les autres éditeurs! bafouilla-t-il.

– Oh », fit-elle, immédiatement déçue.

Naruto détourna les yeux en grondant après ledit éditeur en chef aux abonnés absents. Toujours disparu quand il ne fallait pas, lui. Il vit d'autres mangakas s'approcher.

« Uzumaki-san...

– Il paraît que parfois, vous devez vous retrouver à deux dans les bureaux à la Konoha, la nuit... poursuivit une autre femme.

– La tension n'est pas trop dure à supporter? renchérit une autre.

– T-Tension? » s'interloqua Naruto, refusant de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis chuchotèrent :

« La tension sexuelle.

– Mais il n'y en a pas! » s'écria-t-il.

Il rougit malgré lui, tandis que son for intérieur lui indiquait qu'elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Pendant que sa raison tabassait consciencieusement le mini-Naruto, il croisa les bras, et annonça clairement, le menton haussé :

« Moi et Uchiha-san avons une relation strictement professionnelle.

– Oooh, Naruto-kun! Que se passe-t-il donc entre toi et Uchiha-san? Je n'étais pas au courant! Il faut fêter ça, célébrer chaque instant que la jeunesse nous donne!

– Lee, pitié... » larmoya Naruto.

Un bonne dizaine de minutes furent nécessaires pour calmer les esprits, ce qui fut drôlement vite réglé dès que Sasuke arriva sur les lieux pour affirmer avec un aplomb qui aurait presque convaincu Naruto qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Finalement, l'attention se concentra sur le beau brun, et Naruto put tranquillement dire au revoir à son auteur.

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand la salle fut enfin vide, n'y laissant plus que les chargés du nettoyage, les serveurs, ainsi que les éditeurs les plus capables de ranger.

Quand Naruto eut finit de remballer et plier tous les cartons qui avaient servis à transporter les récompenses de la loterie, il chercha à nouveau Sasuke dans la salle. Il l'aperçut près de l'estrade, rangeant les accessoires qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur cosplay, ainsi que les quelques lots restants qui reviendraient généreusement aux éditeurs – ce qui n'était pas volé vu qu'ils avaient dû en grande partie les payer.

Naruto amena le dernier carton jusqu'à la pile déjà faite, et poussa un soupir, jetant un coup d'œil à travers le reste de la pièce. Lee était parti avec les auteurs dès qu'il avait eu fini sa part de rangement, pas fatigué du tout, chose relativement normale vu qu'il était le seul interdit d'alcool. Sakura, quant à elle, était à l'autre bout, et ne devait probablement pas les entendre ni les remarquer vu qu'elle se disputait encore avec Ino. Et les autres étaient aussi plongés dans leur tâche, voulant finir le plus rapidement pour aller dormir et savourer la journée de congé qui leur était admise le lendemain.

Profitant de ce moment, Naruto marcha jusqu'à Sasuke, l'air le plus nonchalant du monde, et se planta à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Hey, j'ai fini de ranger les cartons, dit-t-il, ne se faisant absolument pas remarquer dans le murmure continu qui planait par les discussions entre les différents employés.

– T'as encore des choses à faire.

– Ça peut attendre, et tu as fini de ton côté. J'ai dit que je devais te parler. »

Sasuke sembla réagir quand il se fit tutoyer. Quand Naruto l'employait, ils n'étaient plus patron et subordonné, mais juste les deux mecs qui s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Et il savait que quoiqu'il dirait, Naruto ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe.

Il vit clairement le poing de Sasuke se fermer, mais l'Uchiha secoua la tête et se redressa, lui indiquant de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle, marchèrent dans les couloirs vides et une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour être sûrs d'être tranquilles, Sasuke s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers Naruto, le visage totalement inexpressif.

Naruto avait réussi à l'interpréter comme le visage qu'il faisait lorsqu'il retenait ses émotions, qu'il souhaitait les cacher. Au contraire, là, Naruto voulait que les non-dits disparaissent, et que tout soit expliqué, clairement. Il était temps que ça finisse, que tout soit plus transparent entre eux. Même si ça signifiait avoir l'air ridicule.

Il en avait assez de fuir, et tout ça. Ses sentiments resteraient flous qu'il les dise ou pas, peut-être que ça empirerait les choses mais il devait prendre ce risque. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Je veux qu'on reparle de... » Il déglutit, encore mal à l'aise concernant cette histoire. « De ce que tu as dit il y a deux mois. A ce moment, tu m'as assez surpris, et choqué, je l'avoue. Tu n'y es pas allé du dos de la cuillère en même temps, enfoiré. Toute cette histoire de gamins, de futur... » Il serra les dents. « J'y étais pas préparé, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pensais à ça, et que c'était ce qui te rendait malade. »

Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, tout d'abord parce que je les adore, mais aussi parce que je suis le dernier de ma famille, et que je ne veux pas que mon nom de famille disparaisse. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles mes parents voulaient de ce mariage. Seulement, ça peut paraître égoïste, mais je préfère ne pas avoir d'enfant et être avec quelqu'un que j'aime plutôt qu'en avoir pour créer l'illusion d'une famille dans laquelle nous ne serons pas heureux. »

Il inspira, laissant quelques secondes de blanc, sans non plus regarder le brun.

« Concernant Hinata, je vais être clair, parce que j'en ai assez que tu fasses la gueule dès que tu la vois. Elle m'aime, oui, elle me l'a dit, et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas réciproque. De cette façon, elle a pris conscience qu'elle devait m'oublier. Et aussi, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un. »

Naruto entendit un bruit de respiration qui se coupe, qu'il aurait presque pu interpréter comme un sursaut, alors il reprit rapidement :

« Ne te méprends pas. Je lui ai dit avant tout pour qu'elle ne garde pas espoir de quoique ce soit. Je l'apprécie, pour autant je sais que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille, et puis... »

Il commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il atteignait plus gratiné, et son cœur battait de plus en plus la chamade. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il allait le dire, à voix haute, il allait l'avouer; et ce face à la personne la plus concernée. Mais il devait le faire. Il était décidé.

« Ces derniers temps, je m'interroge. Je... » Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement. « Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de ce qui m'arrive, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que je tiens à toi. Comment, tu me demanderas? C'est bien ce que je veux savoir et qui m'emmerde. »

Il remua la tête et rouvrit les paupières, pour les planter dans ceux fuyants du brun, à quelques mètres de lui, silencieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, mais en tout cas que tu arrêtes ta comédie. T'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, c'est pour ça que je refuse que tu puisses rentrer seul le soir, et que je ne compte pas me marier avec Hinata. ...Voilà, c'est dit. »

Il se trouva légèrement essoufflé après son long monologue, que ce soit à cause de toutes ses paroles ou bien de leur impact en lui. Et au fur et à mesure des secondes, des minutes, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait encore tandis que Sasuke restait le visage détourné, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Naruto sentit ses os se glacer, et son corps se figer sous l'attente. Il voulait juste une phrase de Sasuke, un mot, un son. Simplement qu'il arrête de l'éviter, qu'il lui parle, qu'il ne fuie pas.

Non, Sasuke ne fuirait pas. Naruto le connaissait. Mais le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui, comme le pire des poisons, et sa stupéfaction ne cessait de lui faire mal.

Juste un coup d'œil, un mouvement, dans sa direction. Merde, il voulait juste ça de Sasuke. Naruto ne mentait pas, et Sasuke le savait. Le brun devait lui faire confiance, arrêter de s'imaginer que sa vie était foutue, que tout son futur était brisé. Il devait croire en Naruto, le croire quand il lui disait qu'il trouverait un moyen de ne pas se marier avec Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses. Et ça, c'était le meilleur argument qu'il pouvait apporter.

« Et de quelle façon tu comptes annuler ce mariage, au juste? Idiot. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et leurs pupilles purent enfin s'accrocher les unes aux autres. Tout son être se réchauffa, et il eut doucement l'impression d'être aussi consistant qu'une barbe à papa.

Sasuke le fixait, pas avec colère comme deux mois auparavant, pas avec tristesse, juste consternation et un brin de raillerie. Le sourire de Naruto s'étira, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qui crois-tu que je suis? Naruto-sama trouve toujours une solution.

– Malgré tout, tu en as une?

– Je ne vais pas tarder à trouver, tu verras, enfoiré! Tu n'as qu'à être patient! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en posant une main sur sa taille, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il en doutait, et Naruto leva le menton, hautain :

« J'ai des millions de possibilités. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, pendant que tu boudais, j'ai agi, et je me suis renseigné sur ce mariage. Il y beaucoup de choses que je peux faire, le seul problème est de choisir laquelle.

– J'attends toujours de connaître quelles sont ces possibilités. »

La bouche du blond se tordit :

« Ben...

– Quoi, Naruto-sama est bien silencieux tout à coup, fit remarquer Sasuke avec un rictus moqueur.

– Je t'emmerde! C'est juste que... »

Le brun soupira :

« Que _quoi_? Tu sais parler, ça fait dix ans que je suis au courant, alors parle.

– Ce n'est pas simple!

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? »

Naruto baissa la tête et les épaules, exhalant lentement. Quand Sasuke revit une partie de son visage, il s'aperçut qu'il était rouge.

« ...'fauqujmemmariavan.

– En japonais, cette fois? »

Le blond roula un œil noir vers Sasuke, s'éclaircit la gorge, et marmonna :

« 'Faut que j'me marie avant. »

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent légèrement, et il fut figé quelques secondes, lui aussi un peu sous le choc. Cependant, il se rétablit bien vite.

« Bien. »

Naruto cilla.

« Bien? »

Sasuke leva les épaules.

« On va se marier alors. »

Le blond resta immobile plusieurs minutes, yeux grand ouverts. Sasuke ne le lâcha pas, parfaitement sérieux. Clignant enfin des paupières, ses traits reprirent vie et se tordirent pour former une grimace terrifiée :

« La drogue est une mauvaise chose, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises.

– QUOI!? explosa Naruto, son cri se répercutant dans le couloir et les alentours fort heureusement totalement vides. JE dis des bêtises!? Alors là, non, excuse-moi! Dois-je te rappeler d'abord que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ou bien que c'est tout simplement impossible pour deux mecs de se marier!?

– Ce n'est pas totalement impossible, crétin, c'est autorisé dans certains pays.

– Et alors? continua de crier le blond. Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi, tu rêves! »

Sasuke répliqua, mettant les mains dans ses poches :

« De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

– Je te signale que j'ai dit que je devais me marier, mais d'une : je n'ai jamais dit avec TOI, et de deux : je refuse de faire ça! Et en plus, SI, tu devrais me demander mon avis!

– Alors c'est quoi tes autres alternatives, génie? »

Les commissures de Naruto se baissèrent, et il resta muet. Non, il n'allait pas dire qu'il devait faire croire qu'il était gay, c'était encore pire que cette histoire de mariage. Il pivota la tête et marmonna :

« Ça ne te concerne pas, connard.

– Hm », répondit Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

L'Uchiha l'observa encore un peu, puis tourna brusquement les talons, commençant à s'éloigner sans un mot. Naruto, hébété, le vit partir, et ne le suivit pas. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sasuke s'arrêta, les mains dans ses poches, et annonça :

« Je te laisse du temps. On va dire un mois. Si d'ici là, ce n'est pas réglé, alors on se marie et tu n'auras rien à y redire. »

Naruto se mit à rougir, et voulut répliquer violemment quelque chose, seulement Sasuke le coupa :

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. J'ai eu tort de perdre espoir et maintenant je suis prêt à tout pour que ce que je souhaite se réalise. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne perds jamais. »

Le brun pivota un quart de son visage dans sa direction :

« Je ne fuirai pas. Je te promets que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour te garder près de moi. Dès que cette histoire de mariage est réglée, tu verras à quoi je ressemble quand j'essaie de séduire quelqu'un. Et là, n'essaie même pas d'imaginer que tu pourras m'échapper. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se remit à marcher, abandonnant un Naruto ahuri au milieu du couloir. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les pensées en place, puis le suivit enfin, ronchonnant pour la forme.

Ils revinrent rapidement dans la salle, s'attirant quelques brefs œillades étonnées. Naruto s'inquiéta quelques secondes, ayant peur qu'il ait crié trop fort, mais compris que ce n'était pas ça le vrai problème. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et manqua avoir une crise cardiaque.

Il souriait. Uchiha Sasuke souriait. Et pas d'un sourire railleur, ou supérieur, mais bel et bien épanoui. Rien d'étonnant que tout le monde soit tourné vers eux, voir l'éditeur en chef sourire était presque moins probable que d'apercevoir l'Empereur devant chez soi.

Naruto devrait vérifier le soir-même, on ne sait jamais.

Se rendant enfin compte qu'il était au centre de toute l'attention, comme si une alarme avait sonné dès que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées, le sourire déjà minime de Sasuke disparut et il lança, méprisant :

« Au travail, tout le monde. »

Le blond dirigea un œil torve vers Sasuke, puis alla rapidement finir de ranger à son tour. Un peu plus loin, Sakura s'esclaffait doucement, décrochant la dernière affiche d'un de leur publicitaire. Une fois qu'elle l'eut roulée et mise avec les autres dans un carton, elle fit signe à son amie de l'attendre, et se rendit près de son éditeur en chef :

« Uchiha-san, j'ai terminé. Passez une bonne soirée.

– Merci de ton aide », répliqua simplement le brun.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis chuchota :

« S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'à dit Sai tout à l'heure, et excusez son comportement.

– Vis ta vie, Sakura, je fais la mienne. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu lui racontes, c'est ton problème. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis se détourna, allant dire au revoir à ses collègues. Elle et sa meilleure amie devaient retrouver les autres femmes de l'entreprise dans un bar branché pas loin, et surtout, Sakura devait tenir compagnie à Temari qui devait se sentir bien seule au milieu de ces furies qui l'avaient traînée à l'after. Enfin, si elle ne s'était pas déjà enfuie.

En passant les portes, elle croisa Itachi, toujours en costume cravate, sobre et classe. Elle le salua formellement avant de vouloir poursuivre son chemin, mais il l'arrêta pour lui poser une question :

« Sasuke va bien? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise.

« Euh, oui. Il avait l'air un peu maussade, mais il semble qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il est allé parler avec Naruto. »

Le brun plissa les yeux, puis la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, avant d'entrer dans la salle, ne prêtant pas attention aux gloussements qu'avait laissé échapper Ino en le voyant. Il allait se diriger vers son frère, mais une tête blonde capta son attention. Ses pupilles prirent une lueur différente, et il marcha en direction de Naruto.

Quand Itachi fut proche de l'éditeur, celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, manquant lâcher le carton qu'il avait en main et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller mettre dans la voiture de fonction qui devait retourner à l'entreprise.

« Uchiha-san? bafouilla-t-il. Bonsoir.

– Bonsoir, Uzumaki. »

Leurs yeux restèrent longuement accrochés, ceux d'Itachi sérieux et peu amicaux, tandis que ceux de Naruto restaient un peu craintifs. Finalement, le brun exhala, et fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu causes le moindre mal à mon petit frère, je te tue. Qu'on soit clairs. »

Les pupilles azures s'agrandirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et il resta sans voix quelques secondes. Seulement, au bout d'un petit moment, ses sourcils revinrent à leur place initiale, et un air sérieux prit place à son tour sur ses traits.

« Je ne partirai plus, soyez-en certain. »

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, puis Itachi opina et s'éloigna de lui. Naruto l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis sourit, et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin déposé tous les cartons à la Konoha Shouten, il fut l'heure pour eux de rentrer, et de dormir. Évidemment, ça avait été à l'éditeur en chef de s'occuper de ça, et par voie de conséquence Naruto avait dû l'accompagner, parce que se balader tout seul à cette heure-ci restait dangereux.

Exténués parce qu'en plus ils avaient dû courir pour ne pas rater le dernier train, ils arrivèrent chacun devant leur porte, prêts à aller s'effondrer sur leur lit respectif. La vue un peu embrouillée par les restes d'alcool, et la tête tombante à cause de la fatigue, Naruto rata la serrure avec sa clé, qu'il fit tomber par terre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se baisser pour la rattraper, Sasuke était déjà là, et lui tendait son trousseau. Naruto marmonna un faible merci accompagné d'un bâillement, et enfonça enfin la clé dans la serrure. Sasuke ne bougea pas, restant à quelques centimètres uniquement de lui. Naruto lui lança un bref regard interrogatif, puis une main glissa dans son cou et Sasuke l'attira contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut doux, court, et Naruto ne se recula même pas une fois qu'il fut terminé. Soupirant d'aise, et voyant que le blond ne disait rien, le brun appuya Naruto contre la porte et relia leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, inspirant longuement.

Naruto sentit son ventre se nouer à cette pression. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et qu'il n'avait pas envie de vomir. La première fois que c'était agréable. Ce n'était pas soudain et désespéré comme sur le toit du lycée; ce n'était pas sec et sans amour comme lorsqu'ils avaient _posé_ pour Kishimoto-sensei; ce n'était pas rempli de haine comme lors de cette première nuit blanche à la Konoha Shouten.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'entrouvrirent, et tout son être se figea. Il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur le torse de Sasuke, pour le reculer doucement. Ses yeux restèrent vissés au sol tandis que les battements de son cœur ne ralentissaient pas, bien que Sasuke se soit éloigné.

Il entendit une brève inspiration de la part de l'autre homme, qu'il interpréta après quelques secondes de réflexions comme... un ricanement.

Naruto releva la tête, apercevant l'air bien trop satisfait de l'Uchiha.

« On dirait que je n'aurai même pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour gagner, finalement... » murmura-t-il.

La colère l'envahit, et la pression qu'il exerçait sur la poitrine du brun s'intensifia, et il l'écarta totalement de lui, sifflant. Il aurait voulu brûler l'Uchiha rien qu'avec ses pupilles, que celui-ci s'enflamme et se consume sous les flammes noires de sa haine.

En voyant l'air vexé de Naruto, Sasuke se remit à rire, le son doux et mélodieux se répercutant sur le palier vide, puis se déroba de la main du blond pour se diriger vers sa porte.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

Sasuke ouvrit son appartement et referma la porte, laissant le blond ruminer ses idées assassines. Naruto se remit à bouger en grommelant, déverrouilla sa porte et la claqua. Il enleva ses chaussures avec humeur, puis se débarrassa rapidement de sa cravate. Les poings fermés, il se planta dans son salon.

« N'importe quoi... Ce connard, il va voir qui va gagner... Greuh, il ne connaît pas Uzumaki Naruto-sama... »

Il fixa le plancher, se sentant inconsciemment frissonner en repensant aux lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il secoua vivement la tête et prit la direction de la douche.

« Non, c'est des conneries! C'est pas de l'amour, jamais ça le sera. Jamais, jamais, JAMAIS! »

* * *

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Sasuke vit son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit, vibrer. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le numéro masqué, et décrocha :

« Qui est-ce? » marmonna-t-il de toute l'amabilité qui le caractérisait, particulièrement à deux heures du matin.

Un silence lui répondit, et il commença à se tendre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _eux_... Il attendit, patiemment, sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil.

Enfin, il entendit une voix s'éclaircir et un faible reniflement au bout du fil.

_« J'ai besoin de vous... Uchiha-san... »_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et sa tension retomba d'un seul coup.

« Qui... voulut-il répéter, avant d'être coupé.

– _Plus qu'une semaine. »_

Et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Tout de suite, on voit ce que je voulais dire par « il se passe des choses », hein?

Bon, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de choses à dire, désolée, les cosplays j'en ai parlé avant. En corrigeant, Yume m'a assuré que j'allais recevoir des reviews hystériques, ce que J'ADORE! Alors n'hésitez pas! :D J'aime résoudre les esprits tordus, comme dit Temari (ne cherchez pas, c'est dans le chap 9 :P)

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fait plaisir en sachant que le week-end est terminé. Le chapitre 9 sera assez long à venir, cette fois-ci pas pour la bêta lecture maintenant qu'on forme les Charlie Angels qui vont à la vitesse de la lumière; mais pour ma propre relecture. Le chapitre 9 met fin à la seconde partie, donc au plot de Shikamaru, il va donc de soi que ce doit être spectaculaire. Et je dois encore le bosser, ce chapitre, je le sais.

D'ailleurs, je précise que j'ai écrit ce chap en novembre 2012. Soit BIIIEN avant toute cette histoire autour du mariage homo. Donc c'est une totale coïncidence avec l'actualité du moment. Au passage, j'espère que vous êtes allés manifester aujourd'hui si vous en avez eu la possibilité.

Sinon, aux nouvelles : le chapitre 11 est terminé, et il y aura en tout 13 chapitres, plus un épilogue. ...et une surprise x) Donc en tout, il vous reste 8 publications à attendre, tandis que pauvre de moi, je n'ai plus que 2 chaps à écrire... En sachant que la connerie et l'épilogue sont plus courts.

Snif. Heureusement que j'ai déjà ma fiction suivante de prévue. M'enfin, on y est pas encore. Seule Yume a eu droit au teaser, mouhaha.

Enfin, passez un bon dimanche soir, n'oubliez pas que vous survivrez au vil lundi, et à bientôt!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews anonymes :**

Za : J'espère que tu as adoré autant cette seconde partie, alors! :D Merci pour ta review.

Petit message à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou en Alert, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ne coûte rien du tout. Même un « caca » me convient (même si je ne vous invite pas à le faire pour m'embêter, chenapandes!)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

Bleach OST – Number One (vocal version)  
Aimer – Rokutousei no Yoru  
Jimi Hendrix – Hey Joe

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter à youtube. com :**

Vous croyez être une fangirl? Vous avez tort... /watch?v=z1HZo1bueIo  
Vous savez ce que Sasuke a fait après être rentré chez lui? /watch?v=wWksbtx5JW4

XXXXXXXXXX

**Je serais à Paris Manga les deux jours, à me balader dans la foule, et à acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Si jamais vous vous y rendez, ça me ferait un plaisir de vous rencontrer! Et je serais facilement reconnaissable, je porterai le masque Naruto de ma photo de profil, et j'ai l'air... d'une ado en pleine puberté, blonde, avec des lunettes XD Et un sac Détective Conan.  
N'hésitez pas à me frapper si par miracle vous me croisez, que vous me dites votre pseudo, et que je ne me souviens pas de vous. Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP**


	11. La vie est précieuse

Salut tout le monde!

Pour certains d'entre vous, demain c'est la rentrée. C'est mon cas, en tout cas. Et comme vous savez que la raison pour laquelle j'écris, ce n'est pas pour avoir le plus de reviews possible, mais bien pour pouvoir donner du plaisir aux gens avec ce pourquoi j'ai trimé et sué; et quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre, surtout un aussi optimiste que celui-ci, avant la rentrée?

Car oui, c'est la fin de la seconde partie de WAPU. Il est établi qu'il y aura 14 chapitres, plus un épilogue. Et après ce chapitre-ci, vous aurez aussi une interlude. Et peut-être que vous aurez le droit à quelques conneries pour finir, gros point d'interrogation là-dessus.

Sur ce, je déclare que la bêta lecture a été faite par Yume ka Mage, la primo-lecture par sasunarufann; que Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et SH à Shungiku Nakamura.

Et maintenant, après avoir pris deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle après une introduction si solennelle (OMG!), je vous dis... HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Seconde partie  
CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

_Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un, qu'il soit homme ou femme, m'importe autant._

_Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien, il a juste quelque chose de différent des autres. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça vient, ni à quel moment cet imbécile heureux est devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi. En revanche, s'il y a une chose que je sais, et que je crains, c'est que ça s'arrêtera un jour. Pour changer cela, il faudrait que je lui parle, mais ça me semble impossible. Je pense en fait que j'ai peur. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je flippe._

_Ma plus grande peur, c'est de rater l'occasion de dire à ce crétin à quel point je tiens à lui._

* * *

**La vie est précieuse car elle a une limite. C'est parce qu'elle a une limite que nous nous battons chaque jour.  
**_Heiji Hattori – Détective Conan_

* * *

« Euh... »

Gaara garda son regard insipide dans les yeux bleus fatigués et très sceptiques. Il ne pipa pas mot, continuant de fixer Naruto sans émerger de son impassibilité.

« D'abord... »

Il était tôt. Bien trop tôt pour un jour de congé exceptionnel, c'était certain. Sa tête, Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir, mais ses cheveux devaient bien ressembler à un nid, et le froissement de son t-shirt ainsi que son survêtement renseignaient probablement son visiteur de son état.

Avant que Gaara ne sonne, aux alentours de 9h, il était en train de pioncer, tout simplement. Et ceci n'aidait pas son cerveau qui marchait au ralenti, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était totalement incapable de faire une phrase complète. Quant au fait qu'elle soit cohérente, c'était une autre histoire.

« ...quesce'tu fous là? »

Le roux haussa légèrement un sourcil, et leva sa main droite, qui tenait un sac plastique. Les orbes bleus descendirent lentement dans cette direction, tandis qu'une mimique de réflexion intense s'installait sur son visage.

« J'ai acheté des ramens pour ton petit-déjeuner. Tu me fais rentrer? »

Avec cette même lenteur, Naruto le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes, mais se décala pour laisser entrer son ami, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment maître de ses mouvements. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, Gaara souffla :

« Je crois plutôt qu'il te faudrait un bon café. »

Naruto resta immobile, à côté de sa porte ouverte, dévisageant encore son visiteur impromptu, puis leva un doigt, comme pour commencer à parler. Quand sa bouche s'ouvrit, Gaara referma la porte, perdant patience :

« Écoute, je suis désolé de m'imposer mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors réveille-toi un peu, va prendre une douche froide si tu veux, et je t'explique tout ensuite. »

Semblant avoir récupéré un peu de vivacité, Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Il hésita entre répondre à Gaara sur le même ton las et légèrement sec, ou faire comme il le lui disait. Au bout de quelques secondes, son choix fut prit, et il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon, cette fois enfin alerte, le plus présentable possible, et l'odeur caractéristique des ramens parvint à ses narines. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en remarquant que Gaara avait déjà mis la table et préparé le café, et Naruto se contenta de s'asseoir, suivant son ami qui s'affairait de droite à gauche d'un œil interrogateur.

« Alors? marmonna-t-il en prenant le bol que lui tendait Gaara avec un gant de cuisine. Tu te sentais seul ou bien...?

– Tu n'y es pas du tout, Uzumaki. Et fais gaffe, c'est chaud. »

Naruto posa rapidement le récipient avant qu'il ne se crame complètement les doigts, tout en levant deux pupilles perplexes vers le roux qui s'asseyait en face de lui, un mug de café noir à la main.

« Alors pourquoi? Parce que ça serait quand même une bonne idée de me le dire. »

Gaara soupira, passant une main sur ses yeux éternellement cernés, et marmonna :

« Temari m'a appelé il y a... environ une heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle débarquait chez moi, et que je devais être habillé et prêt à sortir quand elle serait là. Par chance, j'étais déjà à peu près réveillé à cause de Akamaru qui a geint toute la nuit pour je-ne-sais plus quelle raison, donc je l'ai attendue. »

Il fit tourner un peu sa cuillère dans son café, histoire de le refroidir un peu, avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« Elle est arrivée, et m'a dit qu'on devait aller absolument chez toi, dans _ma _voiture. Évidemment, je lui ai dit que je ne ferais rien tant qu'elle ne m'expliquerait pas, donc elle m'a dit qu'elle me raconterait tout durant le trajet. »

Un long silence s'écoula suite à ça, Naruto attendant impatiemment la suite. N'en obtenant aucune, il fit :

« Eeeet?

– Et, soupira Gaara. Elle n'a bien sûr rien dit, sinon qu'elle devait parler à ton _copain_, et que je devrais rester chez toi jusqu'à qu'elle vienne me chercher pour que je sorte. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils :

« T'as même pas essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passe?

– J'ai appris à mes dépends que lorsque Temari ne veut pas parler de quelque chose, elle ne le fait pas, et que je peux tenter tout ce que je veux : elle ne dira rien. » il haussa les épaules. « Visiblement, c'est grave, alors je ne préfère pas m'en mêler, au final. Et puis j'imagine que ça doit avoir un rapport avec Shikamaru... »

Les orbes bleues de Naruto eurent un éclat intéressé :

« Pourquoi elle irait le voir pour parler de Shikamaru? »

Ce fut au tour des pupilles de Gaara de s'agrandir :

« Tu ne le sais pas? » un air embêté prit place sur ses traits quand Naruto ne fit que lever un sourcil. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants : « Son procès a été programmé pour la semaine prochaine, le vendredi. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'on avait au moins trois mois avant le procès!

– Et ça fait précisément trois mois, Naruto. »

Il reposa son bol, ses baguettes, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Sa tête tomba dans sa main, abattue, et il perdit brusquement l'appétit.

« Mince... J'espère que ça ira...

– Hm. » acquiesça simplement Gaara.

Le blond se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure durant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, se remettant droit.

« Enfin, ça sert à rien de se morfondre, j'imagine... Et puis, qu'est-ce que je raconte, ça va forcément bien se passer, hein? Il n'a rien fait, ils finiront bien par s'en rendre compte, et il sortira de prison. »

Un demi sourire étira les lèvres de Gaara. Il avait du mal à croire ça, mais l'optimisme, c'était typiquement Naruto. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute façon.

« Sinon, comment ça s'est passé, hier soir? changea rapidement de sujet Gaara. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu où ça en était, votre soap opéra. »

Naruto lui lança une œillade assassine, puis se renfrogna, détournant le regard. Il reprit ses baguettes et les replongea dans la soupe, attrapant les nouilles avec lesquelles il joua machinalement.

« Il y avait Neji, et Hinata. Il s'est foutu de ma gueule une bonne partie de la soirée, et j'ai appris à mes dépends que je parle trop quand je bois.

– Ça, je veux bien le croire. »

Une des commissures de Naruto se tordit, et il marmonna :

« Il te l'avait dit qu'il sait que j'ai été ''de l'autre bord''? »

Il releva la tête de son bol pour voir que le roux haussait les sourcils :

« Non. Je pensais même que j'étais le seul au courant, si on ne compte pas le principal intéressé.

– Eh ben non. Et en plus, ce génie a eu la bonne idée de le dire devant Hinata. »

Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux azurs, tandis que Gaara retenait un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être là... » il se prit un regard noir, puis Naruto recommença à manger. « Et? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

Il cala son menton dans le creux de sa main, soupirant, et commença à lui raconter plus en détails la fête du Nouvel An.

* * *

« Il faut tout récapituler, depuis le début. »

Quand elle était arrivée, Temari s'attendait à plusieurs choses. D'abord, que Sasuke soit encore plus mal luné que d'habitude, étant donné l'heure relativement matinale, et puis qu'elle soit presque la seule à faire la conversation. Elle croyait qu'il resterait plongé dans ses pensées noires jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin ce qui manquait, qu'ils découvrent enfin ce moyen de sauver Shikamaru.

Eh bien non. Il lui avait ouvert la porte, parfaitement propre sur lui, habillé convenablement, bien que ses vêtements restent des habits d'intérieur et non plus de travail. Sa coiffure en cul de canard était impeccable, son visage n'était pas marqué par le sommeil. Enfin, il lui avait dit bonjour avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Et depuis il était presque... affable.

La blonde était vraiment surprise, surtout quand elle se rappelait du cas social avec qui elle avait parlé la veille. En plus, c'était difficilement croyable qu'il soit de bonne humeur, surtout vu l'annonce du prochain procès, mais pourtant c'était cette sensation qui émanait de lui. Et elle le ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé, la nuit dernière, au bord des larmes.

Ça avait été son premier réflexe, après qu'elle se soit rendue compte que les policiers l'avaient appelée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui annoncer la _nouvelle_. Et quelle avait été sa surprise, au téléphone, qu'il lui dise de venir chez lui le lendemain.

Quant à la bonne humeur du brun, ça s'était surtout senti lorsqu'il lui avait dit de quelle façon elle pourrait venir chez lui sans que ça paraisse suspect aux yeux de ceux qui le surveillaient. Étant donné qu'il habitait dans le même immeuble qu'Uzumaki Naruto, et que celui-ci était ami avec son frère, elle pouvait venir avec lui pour prétexter une visite matinale. Ainsi, Gaara restait en compagnie de Naruto, de l'autre côté du mur, et elle pouvait rencontrer Sasuke sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Elle avait émit quelques inquiétudes, craignant que l'Akatsuki soit allée jusqu'à placer des caméras chez lui, et avait proposé qu'ils se rendent tout simplement chez le voisin, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il contestait cette idée, il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit au courant qu'ils enquêtaient.

Ça la titillait fortement, et elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, seulement il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Ils se trouvaient présentement dans le salon, assis autour de la table basse avec chacun une tasse de café à la main. Sasuke en but une gorgée avant de prendre la feuille qu'elle avait apportée, où elle avait noté l'intégralité de son enquête, qui tenait donc malheureusement sur une seule page.

Temari était venue en quête d'un miracle, que Sasuke, ce soi-disant génie, trouve enfin une solution. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait été jusqu'à l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit, malgré leur différend. Elle était presque désespérée. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux impatients, tandis qu'il lisait encore et encore, parlait de temps en temps pour répéter les hypothèses que la mangaka avait formulées. Mais au final, rien de nouveau ne sortait. Et elle sentait sa gorge se serrer au fil des minutes, surtout quand Sasuke ne trouva plus rien à dire, restant les yeux sur la feuille comme si la réponse allait apparaître d'elle même.

La lèvre inférieure de Temari trembla, et elle murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on ne trouve rien...? »

Sasuke releva ses orbes nuit vers elle, tandis qu'un frisson remontait le long de ses bras.

« Et s'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de réponse? Et si c'était un meurtre parfait?

– Les meurtres parfaits ça n'existe pas, rétorqua-t-il. Et Shikamaru sortira de prison.

– Comment vous pouvez l'affirmer aussi facilement? »

Les pupilles si noires la transpercèrent de leur intensité, et sa voix grave résonna dans son crâne comme une sentence :

« Je l'affirme parce que j'y crois. Je crois aux miracles, tout comme je crois à des choses qui pourraient vous paraître futiles comme le grand amour ou même les coups de foudre.

– Vraiment? » s'étonna-t-elle, laissant la surprise agrandir ses yeux.

Sasuke garda son regard dans le sien, prouvant sa sincérité par son biais.

« Je suis éditeur de mangas. Les mangas sont un moyen donné pour rêver de choses qui semblent impossibles, qui n'ont normalement pas leur place dans le monde réel. C'est mon travail de donner du rêve aux gens. Si je n'étais pas capable de rêver moi-même, vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais pu devenir éditeur en chef? »

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales ne produisirent aucun son. Elle baissa la tête, méditant quelques secondes ses paroles, avant de sourire doucement.

« Non, vous avez raison. C'est juste que c'est assez étonnant de votre part. »

Il haussa les épaules, et Temari murmura :

« J'imagine que vous avez raison, même vous, vous trouverez bien une fille qui vous aimera pour ce que vous êtes, et pas seulement pour votre nom ou votre apparence. Et puis surtout qui saura vous supporter. »

Il ne répondit rien, laissant juste un coin de ses lèvres s'étirer. Après quelques secondes de silence, un sourire mutin prit place sur le visage de la blonde :

« A moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà trouvée...

– Ce n'est pas le sujet. » la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Temari sourit plus fortement. Il avait raison, mais sourire lui faisait beaucoup de bien, surtout après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Et rater une opportunité d'embêter l'Uchiha, c'était impensable.

« Je pense au contraire que c'est très intéressant... De toute façon, pour le moment fixer ce papier pendant des heures ne servira à rien, alors en attendant de trouver quoi faire d'autre, autant ne pas rester sans rien dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils :

« Que je sache, je ne demande pas qui de vous ou Shikamaru porte la culotte dans le couple. »

Elle rougit, et gronda :

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

– C'est ça.

– Oh, vous et votre réputation d'asexuel, vous n'avez rien à dire. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil :

« Je ne sais pas d'où sortent ces rumeurs étranges, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

– Ce n'est pas compliqué, on ne vous voit jamais avec une femme. Alors ce n'est pas étonnant que des bruits circulent dans cette immense entreprise qu'est la Konoha.

– Alors la seule explication à ça serait que je n'ai aucun désir? Vous connaissez le mot ''vie privée''?

– Admettez que c'est louche, surtout que cela fait déjà longtemps que vous êtes ici. Vous penseriez la même chose à leur place. »

Soupirant, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Temari darda un regard inquisiteur sur lui. Elle aimait les défis, et Sasuke en était un. C'était lorsque son cerveau était le plus occupé que ses idées germaient. Alors, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à qu'elle sache la vérité ou qu'elle ait enfin l'idée du siècle.

« Si ce n'est pas pour ça, alors c'est vraiment que vous cachez très bien votre jeu?

– Pourquoi est-ce forcément nécessaire que je sois ceci, ou bien cela? Est-ce impossible de n'avoir personne sans pour autant être misanthrope?

– Ça voudrait dire que vous vous contentez de coups du soir? »

Il soupira fortement, lui envoyant un regard noir :

« Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée a pu germer dans votre esprit.

– Je cherche juste à comprendre, Uchiha-san. Je n'y peux rien si j'aime essayer de résoudre les esprits tordus.

– Parce que vous pensez pouvoir arriver à comprendre? » il s'esclaffa « Attendez-vous à être déçue. »

Temari étrécit son regard, tentant de comprendre la signification de ses mots. Elle laissa s'écouler de longues secondes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis murmura :

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais est-ce que ce que je cherche a un rapport avec le fait que vous êtes heureux? »

Il se raidit, pour le coup vraiment surpris, que ce soit par son changement de sujet si soudain tout comme la façon dont elle avait eu de taper dans le mille.

« Que...

– Hier, au téléphone, j'avais déjà remarqué que vous vous comportiez différemment de quelques heures auparavant. Je ne saisissais pas, mais maintenant je crois que si : vous êtes heureux, en fait. Ce n'est pas par des mots que vous avez dit, ou votre ton, c'était juste une impression mais là je me rends compte que c'était vrai. »

Il l'observa longuement, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas à nier, c'était un fait, et il savait pourquoi il avait eu un tel changement d'humeur. L'image de Naruto, collé à sa porte, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui revint en mémoire, et il frissonna légèrement.

Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être comblé. Celui qu'il aimait depuis maintenant dix ans lui avait annoncé que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques. Naruto semblait enfin vouloir faire un pas vers lui. C'était presque inespéré.

Si, la veille, il s'était mis à titiller le blond, c'était surtout pour cacher le chamboulement que ce simple baiser avait provoqué en lui. Tout semblait différent; l'air, les couleurs, les gens, la nourriture. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru être si transparent face à la mangaka.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais quand il quitta enfin ses pensées il remarqua les yeux écarquillés de Temari, et l'air hagard qu'elle laissait voleter sur le sol. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, se levant, et cria :

« Je sais! »

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu :

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez?

– C'est Kurenai! »

Sasuke réalisa lentement, et se leva à son tour :

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

– Oui, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille vérifier un truc... » elle cilla plusieurs fois, semblant encore réfléchir à toute vitesse en laissant ses pupilles planer sur le mur, puis murmura : « Il faut que j'y aille. Seule. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner. » elle se retourna vers lui : « Désolée, Uchiha-san. Je vous contacte par le biais de Naruto dès que possible, si je vous appelle encore sur votre portable il y a un risque qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. »

Sasuke resta les sourcils froncés, pas certain de tout comprendre, mais la laissa sortir de son appartement en trombe. Il resta immobile au milieu de son salon, avant de sourire en coin à l'idée de forcer Naruto à venir chez lui si jamais elle lui téléphonait.

* * *

« Je n'en reviens pas que ça fasse déjà trois mois... » soupira Sakura.

Ino, face à elle, hocha péniblement la tête, son regard perdu dans le vague. Elles se trouvaient dans leur café habituel, en face de l'université de littérature. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver dehors, où la neige tombait doucement et se déposait sur les trottoirs avant de fondre instantanément, assombrissant l'asphalte.

Elle resserra ses mains contre sa tasse, posée sur la table devant elle et réchauffant ses doigts encore glacés, tout en déglutissant doucement. Le temps avait filé à une allure pas possible. Elle non plus n'y croyait pas.

Pendant trois mois, elle était restée persuadée qu'un jour où l'autre, Shikamaru sortirait de prison, qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ça sonnait horriblement faux. Elle n'avait pas passé son temps à faire comme si tout était normal, loin de là, elle avait aussi eu des baisses de moral, mais rien de semblable à maintenant.

Elle aurait aimé passer Noël avec lui. Le Nouvel An aussi. Il lui manquait terriblement, et maintenant il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne revienne jamais. C'était comme s'il était mort. Ou, du moins, elle le ressentait comme ça. S'il écopait de cette peine de prison injuste, elle ne pourrait plus le revoir d'ici plus de dix ans, si ce n'est par le biais d'un interphone.

Le pire scénario était que le jury demande la peine de mort. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée.

Les mains de Sakura vinrent se poser sur les siennes, se voulant réconfortantes, rassurantes. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de Sakura, et enserra ses paumes à son tour, lui faisant un petit sourire désolé. L'éditrice secoua la tête, et murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino. Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais ce qu'ont dit les policiers, nous pourrons aller témoigner lors du procès. Si ça se trouve, nous pourrons convaincre le jury que c'est une machination et qu'il est innocent. »

La blonde opina lentement.

« J'espère. »

Elle secoua la tête, retirant rapidement une de ses mains pour la passer sur ses yeux un peu humides, avant de sourire plus gaiement :

« Bon sang, pourquoi je pleure! Si moi je perds la foi, qui va la garder, hein? Bien sûr que cette tête d'ananas va s'en sortir. »

Elle arrivait de moins en moins à y croire. Plus maintenant. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle se mente à elle-même, elle le ferait. En tout cas, elle refuserait d'aller au procès dans cette humeur-là.

« Bref, on parle de moi, mais et toi, rien de nouveau à me raconter? Tu n'as pas rappelé Sai? »

Le visage de Sakura se ferma, et elle marmonna :

« Non.

– Oho, ce ton, ça veut tout dire. Il te manque déjà?

– Pas du tout, gronda Sakura. Au contraire, je me sens extraordinairement bien. »

Les sourcils de Ino se baissèrent, tandis que Sakura détournait les yeux.

« Dis Ino... »

Celle-ci cilla, finissant de boire une gorgée de café.

« Oui?

– Est-ce que tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi? »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oui, Sakura, ce qui ne va pas chez toi c'est que tu me poses cette question. » elle secoua la tête « Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, pourquoi tu dis ça?

– Tu crois, toi, que je finirais par trouver quelqu'un? »

Ino plongea son regard absolument sérieux dans celui de Sakura :

« Oui. J'y crois. Chaque pot à son couvercle, comme on dit, et le tien ne doit pas être loin. Tu finiras bien par le dénicher.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre.

– Laisse-toi du temps. Tu viens enfin d'oublier Sasuke, ça prendra un moment avant que tu ne retrouves quelqu'un. »

Sakura baissa les yeux, les gardant fixés sur une imperfection du bois. Elle passa un doigt dessus, grattouillant la tâche comme si elle allait pouvoir partir.

« Désolée, j'ai l'impression de te dire la même chose à chaque fois qu'on se parle...

– Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser comme si c'était ta faute. Lorsque tu rencontreras ta personne, ce sera derrière toi. Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus ultra récurrent. Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas entendu cette rengaine, en fait. »

Sakura demeura silencieuse, les joues rouges de honte.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que ça coïncide de façon très bizarre avec le moment où tu as rencontré Sai? poursuivit la blonde.

– J'en sais rien... Je t'assure que ne plus voir cette tête de con me fait très plaisir. Le truc, c'est qu'il a en quelque sorte été celui qui m'a permis d'oublier Sasuke au moment le plus opportun, même si ça a été de la manière la plus exécrable qui soit. »

Ino hocha la tête, finissant sa tasse avant de se remettre à fixer la neige comme son amie.

« Mais malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, tu l'appréciais quand même. Tu ne peux pas le nier, tu ne l'aurais pas revu s'il n'était qu'un connard qui n'a ni tact ni sentiments. »

La plus âgée observa le trajet d'un flocon jusqu'au sol, pour le voir cette fois résister et ne pas fondre dès qu'il le touchait. Et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres serrées.

« Parfois, il était amusant, c'est vrai. Et parler de mangas avec lui est un pur bonheur. » elle roula néanmoins des yeux. « Mais ça ne change rien au principal. Il était sympa, mais trop rarement. Ça n'aurait jamais marché. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression de ne choisir que les mauvais gars. Si ça se trouve, je suis juste destinée à devenir lesbienne et puis voilà. »

Ino s'esclaffa, et prit la main de son amie :

« Mais non, mais non. Et puis je te connais, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée sans mater un mec mignon qui passe dans la rue...

– Hé, je ne suis pas comme toi!

– Huhum, pas sûr, rit-elle de bon cœur. Et puis, même, tu dis n'importe quoi. Sasuke était tout simplement voué à l'échec, mais Naruto, il était super, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas exactement pourquoi tu as décidé d'abandonner pour lui... » elle haussa un sourcil et lui envoya un regard noir « ...ni ce qu'il se passait réellement entre lui et Sasuke, d'ailleurs. »

Sakura lâcha un vrai rire, tandis qu'une serveuse déposait ses profiteroles devant elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, Naruto a déjà quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné. Et pour lui et Sasuke, ils sont justes amis.

– Mouais, c'est pas ce que Naruto a dit la dernière fois. Et dans ce cas, pourquoi il s'est pris un gnon, l'Uchiha? »

Sakura haussa les épaules, coupant un morceau de la pâtisserie et l'incorporant dans le chocolat :

« Parce que ce sont des boulets. »

Tandis qu'elle avalait sa cuillerée, lâchant un petit soupir satisfait, Ino lui envoya une œillade blasée. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait affirmé n'était même pas un mensonge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! répliqua Sakura. Je sais juste qu'ils sont de vieux amis, pas pourquoi ils se seraient battus. Je ne suis pas leur mère.

– Arrête, Sakura, c'est hyper louche cette histoire. Qu'ils se battent, encore, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas? Et puis, tu m'as bien dit que Sasuke a menacé de te virer du service si tu continuais de le draguer. Même s'il te déteste, c'est exagéré. »

L'éditrice feignit de ne pas comprendre.

« Louche? Mais que veux-tu qu'ils soient d'autre, en même temps? Ils sont amis, Naruto me l'a dit, et je le crois.

– Pas moi. Sois-en sûre, je vais commencer à stalker de l'Uzumaki, moi. »

Sakura gloussa. Elle aurait pu essayer de l'en empêcher. Mais en même temps, ça serait tellement amusant de la voir découvrir lentement la vérité entre les deux hommes – si vérité elle découvrait.

Et au moins, ça aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

* * *

_Prends soin de Kurenai pour moi._

Elle était une idiote. Une imbécile, et tous les adjectifs péjoratifs du monde. Shikamaru lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin d'elle, et elle n'avait rien fait. Comme une idiote. Et pourtant, si elle avait arrêté deux minutes de ruminer ses idées noires, elle aurait pu avoir cette idée, aller voir Kurenai, et tout aurait été résolu bien plus tôt.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, qu'elle sauve Shikamaru des enfers dans lesquels il était plongé.

Elle avait dû attendre une journée après avoir parlé avec Sasuke pour pouvoir se rendre au poste de police, tout ça pour ne pas paraître suspecte auprès des policiers présents dans le poste de police. Ensuite, elle avait encore dû attendre une journée pour venir ici, et pour enfin vérifier son hypothèse. C'était extrêmement frustrant de devoir faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Quand elle toqua contre le bois de la porte, ce fut une vieille femme qui lui ouvrit, la mère de Kurenai. Elle se présenta et lui demanda, non, la _supplia_ de l'amener à sa fille. Elle devait absolument lui parler.

L'ancienne finit par accepter, surtout quand elle annonça que ça avait un rapport avec Shikamaru. Elle la mena lentement à travers la maison typiquement japonaise. Kurenai était dans le dôjo. Celle-ci ne le quittait presque plus depuis deux mois. En chemin, sa mère lui raconta que lors du premier mois, sa fille avait été un fantôme, ne mangeant presque rien, restant cloîtrée dans son ancien appartement sans voir personne. Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne en personne pour la sortir de chez elle et la ramener dans son logis d'enfance. Elle avait fait ça pour s'occuper d'elle, qu'elle puisse guérir à son rythme.

Mais au final, c'était un échec. Elle mangeait, oui, mais ne sortait toujours pas. Elle prétendait qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête. Sa mère avait eu beau appeler un médecin, il n'avait pas réussi à faire quoique ce soit.

L'ancienne la conduisit jusqu'aux portes du dôjo, depuis lequel divers cris s'échappaient. Elle s'entraînait. Temari entendit le son de quelque chose qui se brise. Probablement une planche, ou même une plaque de béton. La mère lui lança un bref signe de tête avant de faire doucement coulisser la porte.

« Kurenai, tu as de la visite. »

Un halètement se fit entendre, puis un silence s'étira. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, une voix retentit :

« Qui? »

La vieille femme tourna la tête vers la blonde, qui opina.

« Kurenai-san, c'est moi, Temari. »

Rien ne lui répondit. Pas un mot, pas un son. Elle déglutit, et après avoir reçu une autorisation de la mère, elle murmura :

« Désolée, j'entre. »

Elle poussa le battant et pénétra dans le dôjo. Elle laissa ses chaussons sur le bord et s'approcha de la jeune femme au milieu de la pièce, des débris de parpaing traînant à ses pieds. Elle resta immobile tandis que Temari s'approchait d'elle, lentement.

« Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps. » dit-elle doucement, avant de s'agenouiller, à environ deux mètres de Kurenai.

Les épaules de la brune semblèrent trembler, puis elle se retourna. Ses grands yeux aux nuances presque rouges croisèrent les siens, et elle lui lança un pauvre sourire. Elle s'excusa deux secondes, pliant la bâche sur laquelle étaient tombés les morceaux de brique, et alla la poser dans un coin de la pièce. Elle revint lentement, réajustant son kimono, et s'assit en face de Temari.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, murmura-t-elle de sa voix si douce, regardant la blonde avec mélancolie. Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles bien.

– Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir. J'ai été très... » elle déglutit. « Occupée. »

Kurenai acquiesça, compatissante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Après tout, toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un avec ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Temari hocha la tête, avant de reprendre rapidement :

« Kurenai-san, je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne viens pas uniquement pour avoir de vos nouvelles. » elle planta ses pupilles dans celles pourpres de la plus âgée. « Je pense que vous avez été mise au courant, non? » les mains de Kurenai se serrèrent. « Le procès est dans seulement quelques jours. »

La brune avala lentement sa salive, avant de répondre.

« Oui, je l'ai appris.

– Je ne compte pas l'abandonner à son sort, et qu'il finisse en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Acquiesçant lentement, elle attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Vous voulez bien me parler précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là? »

Les yeux carmins s'agrandirent légèrement :

« Tu enquêtes, Temari?

– En effet.

– Depuis quand?

– A l'instant même où il a été arrêté. Je refuse qu'il soit condamné, ou pire, mis à mort. Je compte prouver que c'est un coup monté, et j'enquête dessus depuis trois mois. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé de concret, sinon quelques détails qui ne sont pas suffisant pour qu'il échappe à la sentence. »

Elle inspira, puis continua :

« J'ai tout retourné, inspecté, je faisais à chaque fois chou blanc. Et, mon dernier espoir, je crois bien que c'est vous. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

« Moi? Mais pourquoi?

– En enquêtant, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de choses, notamment les photos de la scène du crime. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien vu de bien intéressant, mais je me suis souvenue il y a seulement quelques jours d'un seul élément étrange, et que personne n'a pris soin de noter. »

Elle laissa ses yeux se tourner vers le sol.

« Le téléphone portable d'Asuma était dans sa poche, alors que d'habitude il l'éteignait et le posait sur la table basse du salon. Ino m'a confirmé qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Donc il a forcément appelé quelqu'un, et ce juste avant de mourir. »

Son regard se releva pour croiser celui fuyant de Kurenai.

« J'ai même eu l'occasion de le vérifier grâce à la compagnie téléphonique, avec l'aide de la police. C'est vous qui l'avez appelé. »

Elle acquiesça, et Temari poursuivit :

« Seulement, quand je leur ai demandé quelle avait été votre déposition, ils ont dit que vous n'avez pas parlé de ceci... Pourquoi? »

Soudain, le visage auparavant inexpressif de Kurenai s'éclaira, et ses sourcils se haussèrent :

« Comment? Je l'ai dit bien dit lorsqu'on m'a interrogée, pourtant. »

La blonde lui lança un regard ahuri.

« Vraiment? »

Elle réfléchit une dizaine de secondes, avant de secouer la tête. Bien sûr que oui, c'était évident, Hidan avait des liens dans la police, et ils avaient dû délibérément supprimer cette partie dans leur rapport.

« Mais tu sais, reprit Kurenai. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, rien dans ma déposition n'aurait pu aider dans l'enquête.

– Ne dites pas ça. » répondit brusquement Temari. C'était sa dernière option. Il y aurait forcément quelque chose pour l'aider, il le fallait. « Racontez-moi. »

La plus âgée lui lança un regard navré, puis murmura :

« Je l'ai appelé aux alentours de 23h. Shikamaru venait de partir. » elle déglutit, ses mains tremblant quand elle repensa à cet instant et aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec son fiancé. « Nous avons parlé de nos projets pour les vacances, de l'heure à laquelle je rentrerai... Seulement, c'est à ce moment qu'on a toqué à la porte. Il m'a dit que ça devait être Shikamaru, puis qu'il devait me laisser... … » elle renifla doucement. « Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Temari resta silencieuse, sentant un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et ses yeux se baissèrent.

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, un moyen. Elle devait le trouver, et Kurenai le lui permettrait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si près du but.

Soudain, elle sentit un éclair la frapper. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle se redressa, s'écriant :

« Il a toqué? »

* * *

Shikamaru pénétra dans l'immense salle, celle de son jugement dernier. Ici, sa vie pourrait s'arrêter, ou bien enfin redémarrer. Il pourrait peut être finalement s'extirper des flammes de l'enfer dans lesquelles il avait été plongé de force. Il pourrait enfin revivre, retourner avec ceux qui lui étaient chers, et aller se recueillir auprès de ceux qui avaient été emportés par cette tragédie.

Mais le plus difficile était à attendre : la décision. Un simple mot, de trois lettres, changerait sa vie. Oui, ou non. Et le Nara savait que si c'était le ''non'' qui était prononcé, il perdrait tout. Son travail, sa vie, sa famille, son opportunité d'en créer une, d'aimer enfin quelqu'un. Il fallait être réaliste, si jamais il écopait de cette peine de prison, ce ne serait pas seulement pour une dizaine d'années, quoiqu'en décide le juge et le jury. S'il était définitivement admis dans ce monde sombre et malveillant qu'il avait pu découvrir durant ces trois mois, ce serait pour ne jamais en sortir.

_Ils_ avaient des contacts. Ils auraient le moyen de le faire taire à jamais, lui qui gardait caché en lui la vérité et qui pourrait décider de la dévoiler un beau jour, sur le coup de la folie. C'était ce que le regard narquois de Hidan signifiait. En étant lui-même assis au premier rang, prêt à témoigner en sa défaveur, il lui prouvait que même si l'Akatsuki avait perdu une bataille, elle pouvait gagner la guerre.

Même s'ils auraient souhaité récupérer l'éditeur pour leur propre entreprise, ils enlevaient malgré tout un atout considérable de la Konoha. Et en cherchant un peu, ils découvriraient qui était Ohba Tsugumi.

Il frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée d'un revolver pointé sur Temari. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter, mais pour laquelle il ne pourrait strictement rien faire. Si c'était _non_, il était fini, et sa tentative de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers serait définitivement vaine.

Mais, heureusement, il ne perdait pas toutes ses espérances. Car il l'avait confié à Temari, cet espoir. Il lui avait solennellement demandé de le sauver. Et il lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'elle serait là, à ce procès, et qu'elle aurait quelque chose. Après, est-ce que ce serait suffisant, personne ne pouvait en être certain. Un jury était un élément éphémère, jamais semblable, jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Et il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Son avocat lui avait raconté les faits. Quelques journaux avaient parlé de cette affaire, et s'il possédait toujours sa présomption d'innocence, les journalistes n'avaient pas vraiment abordé l'idée qu'il puisse être innocent. Et que le jury arrive déjà persuadé de la fin du procès sans l'avoir écouté, ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

Il s'assit face à la barre, son avocat à sa gauche, côté allée. Ses menottes encombraient un peu ses mouvements, et étaient glacées sur ses poignets. Autour de lui, il entendait le léger brouhaha des visiteurs curieux, ou bien des divers représentants de la justice. Quelques journalistes étaient aussi présents, tous de son côté, prêts à le mitrailler lorsqu'il sortirait pour aller jusqu'en prison. Il reconnut la voix graveleuse de son père et entendit aussi sa mère qui le disputait visiblement sur une broutille, comme d'habitude. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Shikaku, qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui assurant que tout irait pour le mieux.

Enfin, un pas familier résonna dans la grande salle, et son cœur se réchauffa légèrement. Il tourna doucement la tête vers l'entrée, et sa gorge se serra quand il aperçut la tribu d'éditeurs qui était venue, tous habillés avec convenance. Seulement, l'unique personne qui attira vraiment son attention fut la grande blonde aux couettes qui se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher de son avocat. Il ne bougea pas, alors que l'autre homme se levait pour s'approcher de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas dépasser les barrières qui les séparaient du public. Il resta néanmoins tourné vers eux, ne pouvant réprimer le bonheur qu'il ressentait en voyant toutes ces personnes, là, et visiblement en très bonne santé.

Ils étaient assis au premier rang, du côté de l'accusé. Sasuke venait en premier, l'air tout à fait indifférent, comme d'habitude, même si Shikamaru avait bien aperçu le regard mauvais qu'il avait lancé à Hidan en rentrant. Ensuite était assis Naruto, qui gigotait un peu sur sa chaise, semblant mal à l'aise, et qui envoyait des coups d'œils réguliers et peu discrets à son voisin. Ceci eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Quand le blond capta son regard, celui-ci écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de lever son pouce en sa direction.

Sakura suivait, et semblait sur le point de se lever pour afin d'aller chercher quelque chose afin d'arracher la langue de Lee, et de clouer Naruto à sa chaise. Après elle, il y avait Ino, qui lui lança un clin d'œil, et il lit ''t'inquiète pas'' sur ses lèvres. Et enfin, en bout de rang, une place vide, qui fut pour Temari une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, la séance débuta enfin. La récapitulation du crime et des accusations portées contre lui fut un moment difficile, surtout quand l'avocat général annonça qu'il souhaitait que son soi-disant acte soit sanctionné de la mort.

Hidan passa aussi, récoltant de brefs grognements du côté de l'accusé. Tandis qu'il jurait de parler sans haine et sans crainte, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, Shikamaru sentit une colère qu'il éprouvait rarement faire bouillir son sang, bien qu'il resta d'apparence parfaitement calme.

Et, quand le juge demanda à la défense si elle avait quelque chose à dire, son avocat acquiesça.

« Il se trouve que la fiancée de la victime, Sarutobi Kurenai, souhaite témoigner en faveur de l'accusé. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Kurenai, effectivement présente, qui se leva, et quand elle eut l'autorisation de passer à la barre, s'y rendit immédiatement. Elle jura elle aussi, puis répondit calmement aux questions de son avocat et du juge, assurant à chaque fois que Shikamaru n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Quand vint le moment où elle put s'exprimer sans plus aucun problème, elle dit :

« J'ai reçu un appel de Asuma, quelques minutes avant sa mort. Nous parlions de mon futur retour chez nous, quand quelqu'un a toqué à la porte, c'était l'assassin. »

Un silence résonna dans la pièce, beaucoup se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Après être restée immobile, Kurenai sortit quelque chose de son sac, qu'elle posa devant elle. Un trousseau de trois clés.

« Moi et Asuma avions une clé de chez nous, bien évidemment. Mais Shikamaru aussi. Asuma le considérait comme son fils, je vous l'ai dit. Jamais il n'aurait toqué, jamais.

– Pourtant, le principal témoin, qui a juré, a bien dit que l'accusé Nara Shikamaru avait fait un aller-retour et avait toqué? Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites? »

Kurenai serra les poings, et murmura :

« Je pense que Hidan-san est un menteur. »

Sa phrase fit augmenter le murmure dans l'assemblée, et le juge dut rappeler l'audience à l'ordre.

« C'est une hypothèse très grave que vous portez-là.

– Je sais, mais je pense ce que je dis. Shikamaru est un homme intelligent, qui aimait Asuma, le respectait plus que quiconque. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait. »

Le juge la laissa retourner s'asseoir. Son avocat reprit :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Kurenai-san affirme que cet acte de toquer aurait été anormal de la part de l'accusé, et nous avons pu prouver que ses paroles sont vraies : l'assassin a réellement frappé avant d'entrer. Et même si ici n'importe qui pourrait répondre que ceci n'apporte rien, au contraire. Il connaissait la victime, très bien même. Pourquoi aurait-il perdu du temps à toquer? Nous pouvions dire que l'action de sortir puis de retourner dans l'appartement était déjà suspecte, mais ne pouvait pas non plus l'innocenter. Maintenant, cela fait deux actions incohérentes à son actif. »

Il prit une clé USB qui était posée sur la table devant lui, et demanda à un des chargés de l'affichage du panneau de l'y mettre.

« Je ne me suis pas arrêté ici. Ce ne sont pas les seules choses qui témoignent de l'étrangeté de cette affaire. Nous avons aussi plusieurs personnes, qui ne vont pas témoigner ouvertement mais qui l'ont fait en ma présence ainsi qu'en celles des inspecteurs Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo. Une de ces personnes disait, je cite : ''C'est un véritable flemmard. Je suis le mangaka dont il est en charge en tant qu'éditeur, et je peux vous affirmer que depuis que je le connais assez bien, il n'a jamais pris la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. C'est peut-être un malpoli, mais pas un meurtrier.'' »

Le juge ouvrit des yeux ronds tout comme Shikamaru bien qu'il rougisse un peu, tandis que Temari, au fond, ricanait sous cape. Pour accompagner ses paroles, la vidéo mise sous USB s'afficha enfin, et l'avocat reprit :

« Nous avons ici une des caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble de cette personne, et nous avons effectivement pu constater qu'aux dates indiquées, toutes vérifiées lors des cinq mois qui ont précédé l'arrestation de mon client, celui-ci entrait effectivement sans frapper. Et c'est tout bonnement impensable que quelque chose comme ça, qui pourrait être si pratique pour tuer une personne qu'il connaîtrait, ne soit pas utilisée et qu'il se fasse délibérément remarquer.

« J'ajoute à ceci, continua-t-il. Diverses choses surprenantes concernant les preuves contre mon client. Je vais vous en faire la liste dès maintenant... »

Shikamaru n'entendit plus rien à ce stade. Il ne fit que voir les regards écarquillés du jury tandis que son avocat étalait toutes les preuves de son innocence au grand jour. Et lorsque le plaideur eut fini de parler, des murmures s'élevèrent dans les tribunes, beaucoup d'interrogations se posant. Et, lentement, Shikamaru arriva enfin à saisir quelle avait été la stratégie de Temari.

Si quelqu'un extérieur avait entendu parler de ce procès, il aurait immédiatement pensé que Shikamaru était coupable. C'était logique après tout. Il avait des preuves contre lui, et un témoin disait l'avoir aperçu. Mais Temari avait fait autre chose que de trouver des preuves concrètes, valables. Elle avait semé le doute.

Ce jury qui auparavant était certain de sa culpabilité, commençait maintenant à se poser des questions. Et elle avait fait ceci avec des ingrédients tout simples, des tout petits indices de rien du tout, qui n'étaient pas valables seuls, mais avaient une importance quand ils étaient mis les uns à côté des autres. La démonstration de son avocat mettait bien en relief à quel point ces détails bizarres étaient nombreux, et même si rien ne prouvait de son innocence, c'était suffisant. Le jury ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

Hidan, derrière la barre, s'était raidi, une moue rageuse déformant ses traits. Le juge lui demanda ce qu'il avait à répondre des accusations portées contre lui, et tout ce qu'il fit fut de rester dans son mutisme, insistant sur ce qu'il avait vu, ou prétendait avoir vu. En vain. Le jury était toujours confus, et incapable de délibérer.

Maintenant, il n'était plus question de preuves. Tout ce crime paraissait factice. A présent, il s'agissait de convaincre par les mots, et ce serait le meilleur acteur, le meilleur parleur qui gagnerait la partie. Et Hidan n'était pas un comédien.

Sentant le nœud dans son ventre se défaire, Shikamaru attira l'attention de son avocat qui s'avança vers lui, son chuchotement passant inaperçu dans le brouhaha qui régnait par les discussions du jury, du juge, et des autres représentants de la justice.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

– Laissez-moi parler, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme lui fit les gros yeux.

« Pardon?

– Je veux répondre aux accusations de Hidan.

– Ce ne sont pas des accusations, mais un témoignage. L'accusé n'a pas le droit de prendre la parole sauf si le juge le lui demande.

– Alors demandez l'autorisation du juge. »

Il fronça les sourcils, soupirant, et se pencha vers lui :

« Je suis ici pour m'exprimer à votre place, si jamais je fais cette demande, le juge me dira que je suis votre porte parole et que ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous parliez.

– Ce ne sera pas pareil si ce n'est pas moi qui prends la parole.

– Vous doutez de mes capacités? » répliqua-t-il, presque vexé.

Shikamaru lui lança un sourire en coin :

« Non. Mes chances d'avoir le jury de mon côté grimpent. Seulement, si vous me laissez faire, ce sera rapidement réglé. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ce soir pour dîner avec votre famille. »

L'œil de son défenseur tiqua.

« Vous avez conscience qu'avec un mot de travers, ça pourrait être pire?

– Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Son avocat resta silencieux encore un instant, considérant la proposition. C'était risqué, et les rares fois où ces cas de figure se produisaient, les affaires étaient perdues. La plupart du temps, le jury voyait ça non pas comme un acte déterminé, mais de vantardise.

Mais son client était quelqu'un, il l'avait bien compris. Et si jamais il réussissait... L'histoire aurait beaucoup de chances de faire parler d'elle, tout comme son nom.

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien. »

* * *

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les grattes-ciels tout autour de sa tête, le ciel gris, les avions qui filaient et laissaient une traînée blanchâtre derrière eux. Le bruit de la circulation, les pas des gens, des annonces publicitaires résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Ce qui auparavant était galère, fatigant, devenait un bonheur sans nom et sans fin.

Il était libre. Enfin, son Enfer se terminait.

Le procès s'était conclu au bout d'une bonne heure supplémentaire. Shikamaru avait pris la parole, et avait enfin raconté la venue des membres de l'Akatsuki chez lui, ainsi que des disparitions suspectes dans son appartement. Le jury n'en avait eu d'yeux que pour lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler. Temari appelait ça son ''moyen de séduction'', car dès qu'il le voulait et se mettait à prouver que son QI n'était pas usurpé, tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire, ne prononçant pas un mot, et le suivait dans le sens qu'il souhaitait, ne parvenant même plus à le lâcher des yeux.

Enfin, tout ça restait horriblement chiant. Il était libéré, c'était tout ce qui importait à présent.

Les nuages, ils ne lui avaient jamais autant manqués. Depuis sa cellule, sa fenêtre soigneusement close, on voyait à peine le ciel. Seule la cour de la prison s'étalait devant lui, toujours aussi grise, toujours aussi sale, toujours aussi triste.

L'ennui l'avait accompagné durant ces trois mois d'emprisonnement, comme un ami qu'il avait perdu de vue et qui serait revenu pour prendre le thé. La différence était qu'avant, il était présent lors de ses cours, quand il ne voyait pas les nuages depuis sa place, et le côtoyer pendant trois mois était différent d'une journée de lycée.

Mais qu'importe. C'était fini, tout ça. La peur, les incertitudes étaient derrière lui à présent. Il avait fait confiance à Temari, et il avait eu raison. Le témoignage de Hidan avait été mis en doute, et un mandat avait été donné par le procureur pour aller fouiller chez lui. Avec un téléphone, Kotetsu et Izumo, déjà présents sur les lieux, étaient entrés dans ledit appartement et, à défaut de découvrir la preuve qu'il était derrière les meurtres, avaient trouvé une arme. Étant donné l'interdiction d'en porter au Japon, il avait été immédiatement interpellé, se trouvait maintenant en cellule, et devrait attendre son futur procès pour sortir. Il serait inculpé pour port d'arme illégal, ainsi que faux témoignage, et encourait maximum un an d'incarcération.

Ce n'était donc pas terminé. La guerre continuait, et il restait d'autres personnes qui pourraient les mettre en danger.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et se retourna. Ils étaient tous là. A peine leur avait-il fait face qu'une certaine blonde écervelée lui tomba dans les bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il grogna, marmonnant qu'elle était lourde, mais Ino ne se détacha pas de lui, restant le visage plongé dans sa veste. Shikamaru lâcha un petit soupir, puis lança un regard à tous ses autres amis qui l'entouraient.

Naruto souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Lee hurlait, les poings levés vers le ciel. A ses côtés, Sakura essayait de le calmer, surtout quand un groupe d'avocats sortit derrière eux. Ses parents étaient un peu plus loin, et sa mère lui sourit, tentant de cacher ses yeux humides. Et enfin, en arrière-plan, purement décoratif, se trouvait Sasuke, dont la seule joie se caractérisait par un sourire en coin.

Il remarqua l'absence de Temari, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander que Ino répondit :

« Elle est partie raccompagner Kurenai avant que le jury ne se prononce, mais elle n'est pas encore revenue. Elle doit être à un arrêt de bus... » elle regarda de droite à gauche, avant que ses paupières ne s'écarquillent : « Ah! Là-bas! »

Immédiatement, Shikamaru suivit son regard. Temari était à l'arrêt du Palais de Justice, de l'autre côté de l'avenue, le regard dans le vague, et ne faisait pas attention à la foule de personnes qui passait devant elle. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement du passage piéton, mais le feu venait de passer au rouge. Lee voulut commencer à crier pour attirer l'attention de la mangaka, mais la distance, les diverses voitures et camions de l'avenue, ainsi que les pas de la foule des fins de journées empêchaient leur voix d'atteindre ses oreilles.

Il sentit une pression sur son bras, et ses pupilles tombèrent sur un portable que Ino lui tendait. Il fronça les sourcils :

« C'est bon, Ino, le feu passera au vert dans deux minutes-

– Fais-le et ne discute pas, crétin. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais l'autorité dans la voix d'Ino ainsi que sa poigne le forcèrent à prendre l'appareil et à le porter à son oreille. Au loin, il vit la blonde sortir son portable et fixer son écran pendant de longues secondes. Shikamaru fixa du coin de l'œil le décompte de secondes avant le passage au vert. 60 secondes.

Temari sembla soupirer, et décrocha enfin, laissant ses yeux naviguer sur la façade des grands immeubles qui l'entouraient :

« _Ino, je t'ai déjà dit de venir me voir directement lorsque ce sera terminé. Là, c'est pas possible qu'ils aient déjà délibéré-_

– Quelle merde, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là-bas? »

Ses yeux couleur jade s'écarquillèrent. 10 secondes. Les feux devinrent rouges, et les voitures s'arrêtèrent. Et par le vide qui s'était formé sur la route, elle put voir l'autre côté de la voie, à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'elle. Elle se leva, s'approcha de la route, la bouche entrouverte, et vit une tête en forme d'ananas dépasser dans la foule qui patientait pour traverser.

Zéro

Ils traversèrent enfin, l'amas de monde les cachant en partie, pourtant Temari vit leur sourire à chacun d'entre eux. Et quand elle remarqua le regard blasé d'un certain éditeur brun, elle lâcha un rire, et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

« CREEEETIIIIIIIIIN! » hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner de nombreux passants surpris.

Shikamaru roula des yeux, avant de se raidir lorsqu'il vit la vitesse avec laquelle la blonde s'approchait, et en se rendant compte qu'avec la force de son amie, il finirait probablement le cul par terre. Heureusement, la foule l'empêcha d'aller plaquer son ami comme si elle était une joueuse de rugby, et tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire fut de le coincer dans son étreinte d'ours, l'étouffant à moitié.

« T-Temari, on est au milieu de la rue, là! » s'exclama-t-il, une nuance de rouge teintant ses joues tandis qu'il croisait quelques regards outrés des passants, étant donné qu'en plus de se donner en spectacle en public, ils bloquaient le passage piéton.

Ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, juste à temps avant que les voitures ne les écrasent. Temari écarta son visage de son torse, et lui lança une moue teigneuse avant de balancer son poing sur son crâne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!? s'écria-t-il, ne prenant pas attention au fait qu'il avait (légèrement?) crié comme une fille et qu'il allait avoir une grosse bosse.

– Il faut bien que je me défoule sur quelque chose! »

Un regard assassin plus tard, ses deux amies blondes lui attrapaient un poignet, et commençaient à le tirer.

« Hé! Vous m'emmenez où? Laissez-moi souffler!

– Nan. Tu es encore en retard. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai frappé. » répondit laconiquement la mangaka.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu, envoyant un regard à ses autres amis qui lui firent signe qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus où ils allaient. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Temari qui se mit à foncer sur l'autoroute Tomei, et Shikamaru reconnut la ville dans laquelle ils arrivèrent.

Quand la voiture fumante de la blonde s'arrêta enfin, il fut le seul à descendre. Ou du moins, Ino attrapa le col de Naruto quand il voulut sortir, lui lançant une œillade mauvaise. Shikamaru ne réagit pas, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et passant les grilles qui menaient au cimetière, le cœur lourd.

Il se planta face à la tombe encore recouverte de fleurs, l'herbe ayant déjà repoussé par dessus la terre auparavant retournée. Il prit un briquet et embrasa un bâton d'encens posé à côté de la tombe, puis pria quelques instants.

Il rouvrit les yeux, allumant par la même occasion une cigarette qu'il déposa sur la stèle.

« Désolé du retard, Asuma. Ton crétin d'élève est toujours incapable d'être à l'heure, on dirait. »

* * *

A cette heure-ci, un vendredi soir, rien d'étonnant que le restaurant soit bondé. Ils étaient presque entassés les uns sur les autres, et passer des commandes était toute une histoire. Et ils étaient sept sur une table de quatre.

Heureusement, ils connaissaient assez bien les patrons. Certains des éditeurs venaient régulièrement, et pouvaient se considérer comme des habitués. Seulement, la maison était très claire : aucun favoritisme, même pour les meilleurs clients. S'ils voulaient manger, ils devraient attendre leur tour. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. En cette nuit, rien ne pourrait leur faire perdre leur bonne humeur.

Ils étaient avant tout venus pour fêter, oui. Fêter la libération de Shikamaru, après trois mois de détention, fêter leur victoire, fêter leur bonheur.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, chacun ayant son lot de choses à dire à l'homme au centre de la soirée. Quand arriva le moment ''boulot'', où Temari dut bien lui parler des chapitres qui étaient sortis sans qu'ils reçoivent son approbation, l'ambiance devint plus tendue, et Shikamaru lâcha même quelques grimaces.

Enfin, une fois que ceci fut fini, la jovialité reprit sa place, et ce fut au tour de Lee de raconter en détails les derniers chapitres de son manga, qu'il avait ratés malgré lui. Temari se trouvait à côté de Sasuke, coincée en bout de table, et ils étaient les seuls à peu près silencieux, qui mangeaient en se contentant d'écouter les conversations. Ce fut la blonde qui rompit en premier ce roi du silence, pour s'adresser doucement à l'éditeur, de manière à ce que personne n'entende dans le brouhaha de la salle :

« Alors, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à cracher le morceau, concernant votre _grand amour_? »

Sasuke tourna vers elle un regard un peu blasé par sa question si directe, et répliqua :

« Ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Net, précis, sec. Du Uchiha.

« J'aime essayer de comprendre les esprits tordus, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et je n'abandonne jamais.

– Vous devriez, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui risque de vous répondre. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et marmonna :

« Vous êtes tellement sur la défensive, ça en devient affligeant.

– Si vous le dites.

– Sérieusement, je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes amoureux, et alors? Vous avez des amis ici, et je suis certaine qu'ils ne savent rien. Pourquoi? »

Il plissa les yeux :

« Si on dit vie _privée_, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

– Naruto est votre ami, non? Alors pourquoi, à lui, vous ne lui avez pas dit? »

Sasuke darda son regard dans le sien, inquisiteur.

« Depuis quand suis-je ami avec lui?

– Ah, ça, ce n'est pas de moi. Et puis, ne niez pas, c'était juste évident que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux. Nous nous demandions pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas l'avouer, mais vu votre cas ça me semble maintenant logique.

– Et puis-je savoir qui est ce ''nous''? »

Le sourire de la mangaka s'agrandit.

« L'échange équivalent, Uchiha-san, ne l'oubliez jamais. Si jamais je vous réponds, vous devez aussi le faire. »

Il la regarda longuement, avant de soupirer.

« Peu importe, tout compte fait je ne veux pas savoir. J'imagine que les rumeurs qui circulent derrière mon dos sont de toute façon nombreuses.

– Heh, vous êtes vraiment égocentrique. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Votre copine doit vraiment vous adorer pour vous supporter, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que ses paroles atteignent les oreilles d'un certain éditeur à la coupe au bol.

– _Comment_? s'écria Lee, s'intégrant brusquement dans la conversation. Uchiha-san, vous avez une petite-amie? Qui? Depuis quand? Où? Racontez-moi, présentez-nous, je veux tout savoir d'elle! »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, une veine battant doucement sur sa tempe, et répondit calmement :

« Lee, cessez de prendre chaque mot pour argent comptant. » il envoya un regard noir à Temari. « Surtout provenant de certaines personnes. »

Les autres éditeurs avaient arrêté leurs discussions pour écouter Sasuke parler, tandis que Temari jubilait dans son coin. Elle se leva pour attraper le broc d'eau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, et répliqua :

« Faites attention, Uchiha-san. Quand on me contrarie, je suis capable du pire. Je pourrais colporter de fausses rumeurs sur vous pour me venger.

– Hn, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

– Par exemple, » elle se retourna, la carafe encore en main et ricana : « Pourquoi n'irais-je pas faire croire à ces deux filles au bar, là-bas, que la raison pour laquelle vous ne sortez avec personne est que vous êtes pédé comme un phoque? »

Un petit sourire étira un coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto, auparavant mort de rire, s'arrêta brusquement quand il comprit l'intention de l'éditeur en chef.

« Dites-leur, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas honte de mes préférences. »

Leurs pupilles à tous s'écarquillèrent. Ino recracha son vin, Naruto s'étouffa avec le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche et Temari lâcha le broc sous le choc.

« Q-Q-Quoi!? » s'écria quelqu'un, impossible à reconnaître dans le brouhaha de la pièce qui n'avait pas disparu.

Un ange passa, et Ino, celle qui avait crié, plaqua ses mains sur la table.

« Uchiha-san, vous parlez sérieusement?

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter? lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés et absolument sérieux.

– Mais enfin... » tenta-t-elle, avant d'enfin se taire, et d'imiter les autres, ou plutôt les poissons qui nageaient dans un aquarium un peu plus loin.

Après encore plusieurs secondes de silences, ce fut un rire qui retentit, celui de Temari. Elle était étalée sur la table, malgré l'eau répandue dessus et qui d'ailleurs continuait de dégouliner par terre.

« S-Si je m'étais doutée de ça... bégaya-t-elle, perdue dans son fou rire, les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes totalement barjot, Uchiha-san, mais vous avez gagné! Je m'avoue vaincue! »

L'Uchiha lui lança un bref regard blasé, bien que fier de lui, et prit enfin des serviettes en papier pour éponger l'eau sur la table.

Enfin remis totalement de son combat avec ce quignon de pain passé par le mauvais tuyau, Naruto fixa le brun avec de grands yeux, alors que ses collègues s'étaient plus ou moins rétablis. Il l'avait annoncé comme ça, sans gêne aucune. Il était fou.

De l'autre côté de la table, les conversations repartirent doucement, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais, la seule qui ne s'en était vraiment pas remise était Ino. Quand vint un moment de calme, pendant que certains finissaient de manger avant qu'ils ne commandent le dessert, elle entraîna Sakura en prétextant qu'elles devaient aller se _rafraîchir_.

« Sakura... dit-elle lentement reprenant ses yeux ronds tout en attrapant son amie par les épaules dès qu'elles furent entrées dans les toilettes. J'y crois pas! Comment c'est possible? Tu te doutais de quelque chose, toi? Tu crois que c'était une blague? »

L'éditrice lui envoya un regard en coin, un sourire désolé sur le visage, et commença à se triturer les doigts.

« Ben... »

Comme si c'était possible, les pupilles bleu pâle s'élargirent encore.

« Nooon... Laisse-moi deviner, tu savais, en fait. Et tu ne m'as rien dit! »

Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et s'esclaffa, hésitante :

« Je suis désolée...

– Mais j'en veux pas de tes excuses! C'est inadmissible, que tu meures brûlée vive! Honte à toi!

– Ce qui est bien c'est que tu n'exagères jamais. » marmonna Sakura.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir, et la femme aux cheveux roses reprit :

« Vraiment, Ino, je te l'aurais dit si j'avais pu, mais Sasuke a promis qu'il m'étriperait si je disais quoique ce soit...

– Je veux bien le comprendre, mais là, _purée_... Je comprends mieux quand tu disais que tu choisissais les mauvais mecs, tu as choisis un gay! »

Sakura grimaça.

« Ça n'a pas été facile d'apprendre ça, c'est le cas de le dire...

– N'empêche, j'envie le mec sur qui il se jettera. Même hétéro, n'importe qui basculerait pour ce cul d'enfer! »

Alors que Ino s'attendait à ce que Sakura acquiesce en rigolant, celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi?

– Ino, sérieusement? » Voyant que son amie demeurait muette, perplexe, Sakura approfondit : « Tu es naïve à ce point là?

– Mais comment ça, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles- ... »

Soudainement, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle s'écria :

« Nooooon...?

– Eh si. » répliqua laconiquement Sakura. Ça y est, elle avait compris.

« Pas possible... Lui et Naruto...?

– Huhum, acquiesça-t-elle.

– C'est énorme!

– Je te le fais pas dire.

– Alors là... Lui aussi est gay, dans ce cas... Ça devient presque injuste! »

Le regard de Sakura se radoucit, et elle s'adossa au mur :

« Ce n'est pas ça, ils ne sont pas vraiment gays, tu sais. »

Lentement, les sourcils d'Ino retrouvèrent leur place initiale.

« Comment ça? »

Lâchant un bref rire, Sakura secoua la tête :

« J'imagine que je ne devrais pas te le dire... Mais bon, avec son coming-out, je pense que je suis le cadet de ses soucis. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et Ino se rapprocha. Elle trouvait étonnant que Sakura parle de tout ça avec une telle aisance, comme si ce n'était pas l'information du siècle. Peut-être qu'en plusieurs mois, elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée...

« Tu te souviens de ce jour, quand je t'ai raconté ma première rencontre avec le crétin? » Ino acquiesça. « Je t'avais dit que j'appellerai Naruto, et que je lui demanderai de quelle manière il est lié à Sasuke.

« Et je l'ai fait, continua-t-elle. Comment, j'en sais rien, mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai eu du mal à le faire parler, mais il m'a au final répondu que c'était compliqué, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. J'ai fini par vraiment insister, j'avais des doutes alors j'ai été jusqu'à lui demander s'il savait de qui est amoureux Sasuke... »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« A ce moment-là, j'ai compris qu'en fait, ironie du sort, Sasuke était précisément chez Naruto. »

Ino restait silencieuse, même si on comprenait par les rides sur son front qu'elle était en plein trouble. Sakura perdit ses mots durant quelques instants, mais finit par poursuivre :

« J'ai appris la vérité le lendemain, avec Naruto. Il m'a tout raconté, leur rencontre, et de quelle manière ils en sont arrivés... là.

« Ils se sont rencontrés il y a dix ans, au lycée. Ils étaient potes, même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches, et en gros ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Naruto a pris peur quand Sasuke a essayé de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, et il est parti. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Et là, octobre dernier, par le plus grand des hasards, Naruto s'est retrouvé à la Konoha, sous les ordres de Sasuke. Si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas capté immédiatement, mais lorsque ça a été le cas, après avoir été en colère, Sasuke a oublié son ressentiment. Il lui a dit... »

Son sourire ne fana pas, bien que ses yeux s'humidifient lentement.

« En fait, se reprit-elle. Il est resté amoureux de lui toutes ces années. La seule personne qu'il aimait, qu'il attendait, c'était Naruto. »

Sa voix dérailla, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant :

« Durant tout ce temps, si Sasuke me repoussait, ce n'était pas à cause de moi, ou parce que j'étais une fille. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Naruto. » elle ricana encore une fois. « Qui lui d'ailleurs l'avait complètement oublié et a eu un choc en s'apercevant que Sasuke l'aimait encore après tout ce temps! C'est pour ça qu'il lui a foutu un gnon, je crois. »

Son rire s'arrêta, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés par terre. Ses commissures se baissèrent.

« Ils ne sont pas homos. Ils sont juste promis. Ce sont des âmes-sœurs. Même si Naruto refuse de l'avouer, j'ai bien vu les changements, et je crois bien qu'il ne faut plus grand chose pour qu'il retombe amoureux pour de bon... Il tient à Sasuke, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, c'était inconscient. C'est ancré dans leur âme, dans eux-mêmes; ils sont chacun une face d'une même pièce. Rien ne pourra les séparer, si Naruto fuyait à nouveau, il reviendrait, et je pense que Sasuke en est aussi conscient. C'est pour ça qu'il est patient, qu'il attend que Naruto soit prêt, au prix de souffrir de ce manque accentué, ils sont si proches et pourtant tellement éloignés... »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure. Ino ne disait toujours rien. Personne ne venait dans ces toilettes, c'en était presque inquiétant. Mais elle continua :

« Tu vois, c'est plus que ça. C'est presque douloureux, d'ailleurs, qu'ils aient trouvé leur _personne_, alors que moi, j'ai trente ans, et que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation sincère.

– Ne dis pas ça. » intervint enfin Ino.

Sakura tourna finalement ses yeux vers elle. Ino sourit doucement.

« C'est normal que tu aies peur. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé, mais ça arrivera. Ce sont eux qui sont bizarres, à être _destinés _comme si on était dans un shôjo. »

Sakura rit de bon cœur, et Ino l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, serrant aussi son amie.

« Je sais bien, Ino. C'est passagé, de toute façon, ça va pas durer. Je trouverai quelqu'un. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, murmura Sakura.

– J'espère que non, je compte encore draguer plusieurs années avant de devoir me caser. »

Sakura éclata de rire, et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit enfin. C'était Temari.

« Les filles, on est gavés d'attendre. On va aller prendre le dessert chez Shikamaru, Chouji a préparé un gâteau.

– Chouette! s'écria Ino, laissant parler son estomac. Voilà ce qu'il me faut : un homme qui cuisine!

– Je peux t'en présenter un, si tu veux. » répliqua Sakura, son sourire en coin ne présageant rien de bon.

Ino sourcilla :

« Qui?

– Il s'appelle Sanji. Manque de bol, il est indisponible pour le moment, il bosse sur un bateau.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. » rit jaune Ino.

* * *

A un certain moment, lorsqu'une migraine s'empara de lui, Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de boire, même si la soirée n'allait qu'en s'améliorant. Après qu'ils aient mangé le dessert, ils avaient enchaîné avec le café, puis ils n'avaient pas voulu se séparer, alors ils étaient allés acheter des bières au konbini d'en bas. Il était environ 2h du matin, mais l'idée du départ était douloureuse, surtout après une si longue séparation. Mais quand ils demandaient à Shikamaru, celui-ci leur disait de rester, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir d'enfin les voir. Et c'était réciproque.

Néanmoins, le mal de crâne l'emportait sur la présence du Nara, ainsi décida-t-il d'avaler un cachet qui traînait dans sa poche, et de sortir prendre l'air. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers ce balcon qui l'avait déjà accueilli, des mois auparavant, et un sourire nostalgique s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à observer l'horizon. Il frissonnait un peu, il faisait plus froid que la dernière fois, mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Il avait vécu pire.

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, et se retourna. Sasuke se trouvait derrière la fenêtre, que Naruto avait verrouillée, et l'Uchiha perdait pour une fois son indifférence, pris par surprise. Naruto éclata de rire, heureux à l'idée d'avoir rendu Sasuke interdit rien que quelques secondes. Un temps et un regard noir façon Uchiha plus tard, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée en ricanant, tournant le verrou pour rouvrir la fenêtre.

« Je vais pas me faire avoir deux fois de suite, gros malin, continua-t-il de rire.

– Hn. C'est tellement rare, en même temps. »

Le blond ne parvint pas à empêcher ses yeux de s'étrécir à la remarque, son hilarité disparaissant immédiatement, et tourna volontairement le dos à Sasuke, qui s'avança sans un mot après avoir refermé la fenêtre pour s'accouder près de lui. Naruto se tendit imperceptiblement, et marmonna :

« C'est pas une très bonne idée que tu viennes ici, après ta déclaration de tout à l'heure.

– Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

– Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils imaginent des choses sur moi. »

Les orbes nuit roulèrent vers lui :

« Tu as honte?

– Bien sûr que non! De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raisons que j'aie honte, je ne suis pas gay, moi. »

Un sourire vint étirer un coin de ses lèvres claires :

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger de te faire embrasser par un homme, la semaine dernière. »

Naruto rougit vivement, au point que son teint jura avec sa blondeur. Il pesta et détourna les yeux :

« La ferme.

– Hm.

– Et arrête de Hm-er, enfoiré! C'est même pas un mot, d'abord! En plus, c'est super hautain, c'est ridicule- »

Il ne put jamais finir ce qu'il comptait dire car une main agrippa sa manche, pour le tourner d'un quart vers Sasuke, et celui-ci l'embrassa. Surpris, il se recula :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend-

– Je te fais taire, c'est mieux quand tu ne parles pas. »

A peine eut-il dit ça que Sasuke revint à l'attaque, passant cette fois sa main dans sa nuque, pour venir accrocher la base de ses cheveux. Il tenta bien de résister quelques secondes, mais finit par fondre sous le brun, fermant les yeux et ne disant plus rien.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait – ou plutôt ne faisait pas –, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Sasuke. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser le brun, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il en avait secrètement envie, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à savoir.

Il lui était précieux, mais jusqu'à quel point? Quelle était la limite? En avait-il seulement le droit? N'était-ce pas une mauvaise chose? Parce que quand il pensait à Sasuke, il imaginait maintenant irrémédiablement le futur qui en découlerait, et celui qui concernait Sasuke réduisait à néant certains de ses rêves.

Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Seulement voilà, il voulait deux choses fondamentalement impossibles à réaliser en même temps. Il voulait avoir une descendance, que son nom ne disparaisse pas. Mais il voulait aussi rester avec Sasuke, ne plus le quitter, ne plus fuir. Pouvoir le redécouvrir, peut-être tomber amoureux de lui, et cette fois pas parce que c'était la seule personne dont il était vraiment proche, mais parce qu'il l'avait décidé, parce qu'il l'avait choisi _lui_.

Il avait cru qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux de Sasuke, quelques soient les circonstances. Pourtant, il voyait uniquement ceci : Sasuke le lycéen fan de mangas, et Uchiha-san, l'éditeur de mangas, étaient deux personnes différentes. Sasuke était sombre, renfermé, peu aimable, et maladroit quand l'amour était abordé. Uchiha-san était plus mature, posé, peut-être un peu plus ouvert, et n'hésitait plus.

Et c'était ceci qui le séduisait, lentement, mais sûrement. Il s'en rendait compte, et c'était effrayant, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'oublier totalement Sasuke, surtout maintenant qu'il était si différent.

Ces dix ans, en fait, ne voulaient rien dire. Car Sasuke avait changé, n'était plus le même.

Ils finirent enfin par se séparer, tous les deux à bout de souffle. Naruto n'avait plus froid, tout à coup, et de la vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres quand il exhalait. Il frissonna, et se rendit compte que la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour le reculer y était maintenant bien accrochée. Il le lâcha rapidement, rougissant encore plus, tandis que Sasuke était décidément très satisfait d'être venu sur ce balcon. Il récolta un regard noir de l'Uzumaki qui se remit à fixer l'horizon, touchant néanmoins ses lèvres du bout des doigts, avec la même fébrilité que la semaine précédente.

« Où en est cette histoire de mariage? » demanda abruptement Sasuke, tout à fait sérieux.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, descendant lentement sa main, et se renfrogna.

« C'est en cours.

– Hm. Juste histoire de savoir quand est-ce que je dois réserver un billet d'avion jusqu'au Pays-Bas. »

Gardant un regard blasé, Naruto se retourna vers les lumières de la ville, recommençant doucement à ressentir le froid.

« Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi.

– J'ai dit que je n'allais pas demander ton avis.

– Pourtant, il le faudra bien, enfoiré!

– Je trouverai un moyen. »

La seule réponse du blond fut quelques paroles incompréhensibles, marmonnées dans sa barbe. Sasuke, observant son subordonné du coin de l'œil, reprit :

« Tu sais, Naruto, ça ne me plaît pas non plus, de devoir aller jusque là. Seulement, je t'aime, et je ne vais plus rester les bras croisés. J'ai eu tort de baisser les bras si rapidement, et maintenant je ne te lâche plus, c'est tout.

– Rah, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit... grogna Naruto en rougissant de nouveau. Pas besoin de le répéter, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce qui est gênant? Que je te dise je t'aime, ou bien que je compte t'épouser? »

Le blond jura sentir ses oreilles brûler, et bougonna :

« Les deux. »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

« Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, non? ronronna le brun.

– Aah, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris! cria Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles.

– Euh, désolée d'interrompre une conversation aussi délicieuse, intervint une petite voix, derrière eux. Mais il faudrait songer à débarrasser les lieux, sinon Temari va nous jeter d'ici à coups de pieds. »

Naruto se retourna brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts, pour voir Sakura, penchée dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, qui leur lançait un sourire un peu railleur. De son côté, Sasuke tentait visiblement de vérifier si on ne pouvait vraiment pas tuer quelqu'un par le regard. Naruto l'ignora et opina rapidement, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour la forme, pour rentrer dans l'appartement, Sasuke sur ses talons.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un mariage de prévu, souffla Sakura à l'Uzumaki quand il passa à côté d'elle.

– Y'en aura pas. » gronda-t-il, ne perdant décidément pas ses rougissements, au grand bonheur de Sasuke qui jubilait malgré tout.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, après moult au revoir à l'ex-prisonnier, l'appartement devint enfin silencieux, bien que Shikamaru ne soit pas encore tout à fait seul. Temari était encore là. Et ne semblait pas être prête à partir.

Il se tourna vers elle, une commissure baissée, et marmonna :

« T'es pas obligée de rester, tu sais... J'ai pas besoin de nounou.

– Heureusement, il manquerait plus que je doive te donner la becquée. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi t'es là, alors? »

Elle garda les yeux tournés vers le sol, les mains dans les poches, et, au lieu de répondre, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Le brun l'observa avec un léger scepticisme, mais se laissa atterrir à côté d'elle, le regard dans le vague.

Après un long silence qui emplit l'appartement, il murmura, comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de l'endroit :

« C'est toi qui es venue nettoyer ici? Y a pas de poussière, c'est nickel, et le frigo était plein. »

Temari se raidit légèrement, détournant la tête pour que Shikamaru ne s'aperçoive pas de son rougissement léger.

« En quelque sorte. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça? »

La blonde resta silencieuse, longtemps, assez pour que Shikamaru réalise.

« Oh...

– C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

– Je me moque pas.

– A peine. »

Il eut du mal à retenir son sourire.

« T'as pas été jusqu'à squatter mon plumard, quand même?

– Crétin! siffla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, furibonde, et maintenant rouge cerise. Tu me prends pour qui, au juste? J'ai pioncé ici parce que c'était plus simple que de venir nettoyer ton bordel chaque jour, c'est tout. Et ton canapé est très confortable.

– Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Ils laissèrent s'écouler plusieurs minutes, chacun un peu perdus dans leur fatigue physique et mentale. La journée avait été longue. Extrêmement longue. Frustrante, stressante, compliquée. L'adrénaline qui les secouait depuis que le procès avait commencé disparaissait, et l'éreintement se faisait ressentir, et était même multiplié.

« Merci Temari. »

La mangaka braqua sa tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourna lentement en sa direction et lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Elle le regarda longtemps, comme pour se remémorer chaque partie de ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué durant des mois. Inconsciemment, sa main se leva, et elle passa un doigt le long de la tempe du brun, glissant ensuite sur les cernes apparents qu'il avait. Elle sourit à son tour, et murmura :

« Tu as douté de moi?

– J'ai eu quelques frayeurs.

– Imbécile. »

Il pouffa doucement, tandis qu'elle n'enlevait pas sa main de son visage.

« T'as l'air crevé.

– Je le suis.

– Va te coucher alors.

– J'ai encore une invitée. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et se leva, le dévisageant. Elle se baissa, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son ami.

« Merci à toi d'être revenu. »

Il cilla, rougissant à son tour légèrement, et elle se redressa, satisfaite. Elle tourna les talons, et lança :

« Ah au fait, je ne pars pas. Et je vais à la douche la première, j'suis crevée moi aussi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et voulut bien répliquer quelque chose, mais la blonde entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Shikamaru resta blasé quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, et de sourire paresseusement.

Il était rentré.

******THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE**

* * *

J'imagine que cette fin n'est pas si inattendue que ça, après tout, moi, forcer Shikamaru à rester en prison? Hahaha... vous me connaissez très mal.

Quand à Sasuke et Naruto, leurs scènes de bisous continuent, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais autant aimé écrire des scènes sur eux. Vraiment, ces parties, dans ces chapitres-là, sont comme des bouchées d'air frais pour moi (et je l'espère pour vous). Il faut savoir que c'est la première fiction longue que j'écris sur Naruto (si on ne compte pas Minute) qui est concentrée sur la romance. Et en plus, San était très tragique, surtout avec sa fin qui a causé pas mal de cris, alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour écrire des scènes de véritable amour, avec du bonheur dedans.

Mais dans WAPU, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, ce que je cherchais n'était surtout pas de suivre Sekaiichi sur le côté romance. Le contexte de l'édition était ce que je voulais garder, car c'est un thème que j'aime beaucoup et sur lequel j'ai pas mal de connaissance que j'avais très envie de partager. Mais pour la romance, Sekaiichi n'est pas terrible. Si les derniers chapitres de ce manga rattrapent un peu le coup, le côté développement de sentiments n'est pas non plus très présent, et ce sont les scènes de sexe qui occupent l'ensemble de l'intrigue.

Ici, j'ai voulu faire le contraire. Me concentrer un maximum sur les sentiments qui évoluent, changent, font douter, la façon dont ils diffèrent selon le moment ou l'endroit; tout ceci ponctué par la difficulté que ça peut être pour deux hommes, évidemment.

Et là, on en est précisément à mon moment préféré : Naruto re-tombe amoureux. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de plus beau que ça. Dans les fics, la plupart du temps, je n'arrive pas à ressentir ce véritable bonheur que peut provoquer l'amour, à part à la fin, dans l'épilogue, où c'est prévisible et parfois pas assez développé.

Voilà, c'est ainsi que je vois ces chapitres en ce moment, même si évidemment je vous incite à avoir vos avis : Naruto et Sasuke sont plus heureux que jamais. Et écrire la vie de deux personnes heureuses, qu'y a-t-il de mieux?

Bon, je me suis étalée, mais dire ceci me tenait vraiment à cœur. Bref, sinon; il n'y avait pas de cosplays, à la place il y a quelques références à divers mangas. Vous aurez tous compris la référence à FMA, quand Temari parle « d'échange équivalent », ainsi que le « cuisinier » d'Ino, cuisinier travaillant sur un bateau et s'appelant Sanji : bien sûr que oui je parle de One Piece et du fameux Ero-Cook. Et quand Kurenai s'entraîne, dans ma tête, je ne pouvais que m'imaginer Akane de Ranma ½ :D Et enfin, ce n'est pas un manga mais un webcomic que je vous invite TRES FORTEMENT à lire, The Cockroach Inc. (en plus c'est en français!) dont j'ai découvert la fameuse expression « pédé comme un phoque », qui m'a fait bien rire. Tout comme « baleine sous le caillou », d'ailleurs.

Ah, et j'ai une révélation à vous faire. Le coming-out de Sasuke, tout comme son bisou surprise à Naruto... ben c'est parce qu'il a un peu picolé, en fait XD

Sur ce... Bye à tous, et à plus pour l'interlude 2 qui... n'est pas encore terminée. Mais presque! Promis!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Cline : Salut! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, c'est autant un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire que de savoir qu'elle vous plaît à vous aussi, et qu'elle vous « transporte » :)  
Hinata avec Itachi...? Heu, bon, normalement je devrais ménager le suspens, mais là ça ne ferait que te décevoir : non, ce n'est pas du tout prévu. Je n'ai pas prévu de caser tout le monde à la fin de la fic, il faut que tu saches ça. Alors, bien évidemment Hinata reviendra dans la fic car je n'allais pas la faire apparaître deux chaps puis basta; mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde soit amoureux de tout le monde à la fin. Mais si ça te plaît de l'imaginer, alors fais-le, je t'en prie ^^  
Ah, la relation Sai/Sakura, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Et pour le ShikaTema, ces deux-là vont à deux à l'heure, c'est bien connu, donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais il y a quand même une légère avancée dans ce chapitre.  
Des morts? Oh que non, ma primo-lectrice me tuerait T_T  
A bientôt, et merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que WAPU continuera de te plaire!

Ishtars : Merci pour ta review :)

Miss Miserly pop : Hey, ça faisait longtemps!  
Mais, que vois-je...? Tu me hais? Beuh. Ça y est, je pleure, t'es contente? DX  
Je plaisante, évidemment. Pourquoi je m'arrête là? Bah parce que ça vous rend fous et que c'est mon grand plaisir.  
J'espère que WAPU continuera encore et encore de t'éclairer tes dimanches! Ce chapitre très optimiste devrait sûrement te remonter le moral pour la rentrée de demain (si tu es encore en vacances).  
Et pour mes notes, comment as-tu deviné? XD Oui, j'ai des très bonnes notes en rédac, mais bon tu sais, au lycée, ça devient de plus en plus rare, alors c'est fini pour moi, les 18 gratuits ^^  
Ciao, et encore merci pour ta lecture toujours si assidue :)

Nana : Ouah, depuis dix ans? Je suis impressionnée, tu as dû en lire énormément alors. Et si je suis la meilleure, que te dire... bon, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, pour moi la meilleure fiction Naruto restera à jamais Cercles ou Le Kit. Mais si c'est ce que tu penses, alors j'en suis très honorée.  
Moua, mâature? ...eh beh, quand même, faut arrêter, sinon mes chevilles passeront plus les portes ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait extrêmement plaisir.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :**

Nirvana – Something in the way  
Gintama OST – Toubun Tora ne Tonaa (coming-out de Sasuke)  
Junjou Romantica OST 2 – Junsui Koigokoro (Sasuke et Naruto sur le balcon puis scène finale entre Shikamaru et Temari)  
B'z – ONE

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter au lien youtube. com :**

Quand je m'imaginais Temari en train de conduire : /watch?v=oxbum3is6G0i  
Ahaha... vous voulez savoir ce qu'a fait Shikamaru au procès? : /watch?v=s1SB12K8LHQ  
« Sanji, si tu pouvais, tu sortirais avec Ino? » Sa réponse : /watch?v=GwszAxP_4y4  
Réaction au coming-out de Sasuke : /watch?v=tbbaaxaNC_c  
Allez, et je craque (promis, dernier) : /watch?v=-ZBMp6Zsvrc


	12. Inter: Si le roi ne bouge pas

Salut le peuple!

Ça faisait bien longtemps! Qu'on ne me jette pas de pierres, j'ai bossé comme une malade! Je rappelle que les chapitre 10 et 11 sont terminés et seront postés pendant l'été... donc c'est un mal pour un bien!

Le chapitre 10 devrait arriver très vite. Le 11 sera un peu plus long, tout d'abord pour sa longueur, son importance, et aussi parce que Yume sera dans l'incapacité de corriger pendant un petit moment.

Enfin bref, cette interlude est concentrée sur Temari et Shikamaru! Navrée si jamais vous êtes un peu perturbés par le fait que l'intro soit en SasuNaru alors que la suite non, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Petite info : pas mal de références à la culture japonaise dans l'interlude, rassurez-vous, il y a des explications à la fin. Et OUI, dans ma fic, Gaara est plus âgé que Temari. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas dans le manga, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu changer dans WAPU.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto... le plus grand troll de l'histoire. ...heureusement qu'il y a Madara pour rattraper le coup (grommelle dans sa barbe)

Bêta-lecture de Yume ka Mage, et primo-lecture de Sasunarufann! Merci à elles!

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Interlude 2**

* * *

_''Rien du tout.'' C'est ce que j'ai l'impression de répéter à longueur de journée._

_Les filles de ma classe se rendent compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, ces derniers temps. Elles me demandent ce que j'ai. Et je leur dis qu'il n'y a rien du tout._

_La bibliothécaire aussi. Elle a remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me donne quelque chose à faire qui nécessite que je me retrouve seul avec le crétin, je refuse. Elle me demande s'il y a un problème avec Naruto. Et je lui dis qu'il n'y a rien du tout._

_Et enfin, Itachi. Alors lui, il me tourne autour depuis des jours, il traque le moindre de mes mouvements, comme s'il attendait que je me trahisse. Mais que je me trahisse de quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à savoir? Que je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami? Que je suis incapable de lui parler normalement? Qu'on ne se connaît de toute façon même pas?_

_Eh bien voilà. Rien du tout._

* * *

**Si le roi ne bouge pas, ses sujets ne le suivront pas.  
**_Lelouch Lamperouge – Code Geass_

* * *

La finale était là. Temari était assise, et attendait son adversaire, le cerveau bouillant et concentré. Elle entendait les quelques murmures du public, à quelques mètres, assis sur des chaises, ainsi que celui du jury. Il était en retard.

Elle tourna les yeux et vit le professeur et maître de son adversaire, Sarutobi Asuma, qui trépignait sur place, se demandant certainement où était son élève. Arriver en retard à la finale nationale d'échecs, ça la foutait mal.

Soudain, la porte d'accès à leur salle s'ouvrit, et un garçon passa le pas, les mains dans les poches, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un homme lui fit signe d'aller rapidement s'asseoir dans le public, mais Asuma se précipita sur lui.

« Tu es en retard Shikamaru! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

– Désolé, je roupillais, j'ai pas vu l'heure. »

Temari cligna des yeux, comme pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et c'était bien le cas.

Elle se serait attendue à un garçon lunetteux, avec son col boutonné jusqu'en haut ou même une cravate, et des mocassins cirés. Et enfin, la posture droite, le regard fier. Le cliché du joueur d'échecs quoi, comme elle en avait déjà rencontré un paquet.

Le jeune homme qui venait vers elle avait une moue désabusée sur le visage. Il était en jeans, avec une veste de jogging par dessus un t-shirt et des baskets. Enfin, ses yeux ne reflétaient que l'ennui.

Il s'assit face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table d'échecs, et le silence se fit dans le public. Elle vit Kankurou lui adresser un regard incrédule, qui devait probablement énormément ressembler à celui qu'elle portait à cet instant. L'arbitre s'approcha d'eux, puis les présenta l'un après l'autre. Temari n'entendait pas leur parcours à tous les deux, ni même les sponsors de la finale qui serait retransmise sur la NHK à une heure tardive.

Tout, elle avait imaginé tout sauf ça. Le génie Nara Shikamaru, qui avait fait tomber tous ses adversaires comme des mouches, que ce soit dans les concours lycéens régionaux ou comme à présent nationaux, qui faisait même baver d'envie certains adultes, qui en était à ce niveau alors qu'il avait commencé à jouer seulement trois ans auparavant; ce prodige était arrivé _en retard_, parce qu'il _dormait_.

C'était forcément une blague.

Elle secoua la tête, tandis la pièce de monnaie s'envolait, afin de choisir lequel des deux prendrait les blancs, et Temari fut désignée. Ils placèrent rapidement leurs pièces, le silence s'installant, puis l'arbitre abattit sa main sur le minuteur.

Temari survola son jeu et avança son pion sans hésitation, avant de faire claquer sa paume sur son côté du minuteur. Elle vit que les mains de son adversaire ne bougeaient pas, et releva un regard curieux vers Shikamaru.

Il la regardait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était perdu, ou endormi. Son regard avait changé. Il analysait son visage, ses mimiques, et non son jeu. Il vérifiait ses réactions, et ajustait ses mouvements selon ce que ses yeux lui montraient, et non ce que ses mains faisaient.

Ils jouèrent chacun leur tour, continuant cette alternance entre les coups de Temari qui restait fixée sur son jeu, et ceux de Shikamaru qui lui jetait un regard d'une demi seconde avant de déplacer une pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta même de la regarder, et ses coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Puis Temari se rendit compte qu'elle ne jouait plus. C'était lui qui la faisait bouger là où il voulait qu'elle aille.

Horriblement vexée, elle se plongea dans la partie, et chercha à sortir du piège créé par son attaquant. Elle sentit le regard légèrement surpris de l'autre, qui lâcha même un faible rire. Temari se demanda un instant s'il se moquait d'elle, mais non. C'était un rire d'excitation.

Leurs pièces disparaissaient les unes après les autres, l'échiquier se vidait. Et la blonde remarqua, au bout d'un moment, que peu importe où elle irait, elle finirait par un échec et mat. Elle ne s'y était même pas attendue. C'était soudain, venu de nulle part, mais réel. Ses poings se serrèrent, et elle s'apprêtait à bouger son Roi pour sa dernière position avant sa défaite, quand Shikamaru leva la main.

Surprise, elle releva la tête, et l'arbitre s'approcha de lui. Le brun inspira longuement, avant de marmonner :

« J'abandonne. »

Temari crut bien que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait? Un long silence se fit entendre, puis un brouhaha indigné s'éleva des tribunes. Ne prenant pas attention à ça, ni au vociférations de son maître et d'une fille blonde, il se leva, puis quitta la salle, sans autre forme de procès.

Temari resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier à moitié vide, et qui aurait pu faire remporter la victoire à celui qui venait d'abandonner.

Une fois que les récompenses furent passées, et qu'elle eut même le droit à une interview venant d'un journal plus ou moins prestigieux de la région, elle fut enfin libérée. Elle se retrouva dehors, la petite coupe dans son sac, et flanquée de ses deux frères.

Kankurou parlait, la félicitait, et Gaara acquiesçait de temps à autre. Temari faisait semblant d'être ravie d'avoir gagné, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Elle aurait dû être satisfaite d'entendre enfin les louanges qu'elle méritait amplement.

Mais en vérité, elle était furieuse. Elle se sentait plus qu'humiliée. Elle exécrait cette victoire au goût si amer, et savait que dès qu'elle serait rentrée, elle jetterait cette coupe à la poubelle. Gagner avait été un de ses rêves. Elle y avait travaillé si longtemps, elle avait dû réduire à néant tant d'espoirs de ses concurrents... et tout ça finissait _comme ça_? C'était honteux, et elle-même savait que c'était Shikamaru qui aurait dû remporter la victoire.

Alors pourquoi, bon sang, _pourquoi_ avait-il abandonné? Était-il aussi stupide que ça?

Elle secoua la tête quand ses frères eurent le dos tourné, et laissa échapper un lourd soupir rempli de mécontentement. Comme quoi, vivre pour ses rêves n'avait pas que du bon, parfois. La blonde avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle, et elle l'assumait. Mais, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être mauvaise joueuse, si elle recroisait un jour ce type elle le flinguerait. Et sans blaguer.

* * *

Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, c'était ce que Temari se répétait sans s'arrêter. C'était une phrase stupide, mais c'était ce qu'on disait. Pour être un formule tellement reprise, il y avait forcément un peu de vérité. Par conséquent, même si elle n'y croyait pas totalement, elle avait raison. Et c'était bien connu qu'elle avait toujours raison.

C'était pour ça qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc d'Ueno. Temari marchait à proximité de l'étang où s'amusaient quelques touristes, tout fiers et heureux dans leurs pédalos en forme de cygne. Elle ne fit que hausser un sourcil en les voyant, habituée à croiser ce genre de personnes dans ce coin-là de Tokyo, où elle avait toujours habité; sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait des SDF qui dormaient derrière les buissons. Saluant vaguement un homme dans son carton qu'elle connaissait de vue, elle se dirigea un peu plus hâtivement en direction du centre de l'immense parc.

Le chemin vers le Benten-do était rempli de vacanciers, ou encore de Tokyoïtes venus pour prier au temple, profitant de la Golden Week. Tentant de traverser la foule en faisant attention à ses poches, elle parvint enfin à la statue de Takamori Saigô, dont les alentours étaient tout aussi bondés. Elle se cacha rapidement quand elle passa à côté, évitant de se faire prendre en photo par les voyageurs, puis trouva enfin le seul endroit calme du parc. L'ancienne arène de Shogi, datant de l'Ère Edo.

Les dalles étaient encore propres, rutilantes, entretenues soigneusement par le personnel du parc. Et, couché sur une table un peu à l'écart et de construction bien plus moderne que les plateaux millénaires, Temari reconnut une certaine tignasse brune, attachée en une queue de cheval haute.

Un peu de honte revint en Temari quand elle l'aperçut, et colora ses joues, mais elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, et s'approcha du jeune homme, qui ne la vit même pas s'approcher, ses doigts à lui croisés derrière son crâne.

Une fois à sa hauteur, la lycéenne remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de regarder le ciel, ses yeux marrons suivant les nuages qui filaient sans un bruit.

Elle lâcha un soupir, et gronda, se postant plus près de lui pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de sa présence :

« Je suis si en retard que ça? »

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, tournant ses pupilles vers Temari :

« Nan, c'est moi qui suis venu en avance. »

Shikamaru se redressa pour regarder la blonde face à face, et attendit qu'elle parle. Après tout, c'était la joueuse d'échecs qui l'avait contacté, sans qu'il sache comment elle avait eu son numéro d'ailleurs. Bon, il imaginait que Asuma devait avoir quelque chose à voir là dedans, lui qui se plaignait sans arrêt qu'il négligeait ses entraînements pour le tournoi du printemps. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi son ancienne adversaire cherchait à le rencontrer.

Les sourcils de Temari se froncèrent, et dans ses poches, ses poings se fermèrent. Elle plongea ses yeux pleins de détermination dans les bruns, et sortit enfin une main, montrant ce qu'elle avait gardé caché jusqu'à présent.

Shikamaru ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux en voyant la petite coupe dorée, symbolisant un Roi d'échecs. C'était le trophée qu'elle avait gagné.

« Jolie coupe. »

La bouche de Temari se tordit.

« Ah bon? Moi je la trouve ignoble. Et il y a une bonne raison : elle ne m'appartient pas. »

Le brun se renfrogna :

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

– Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me laisses gagner, la dernière fois. Je ne mérite pas cette coupe, et la posséder me donne envie de vomir.

– T'avais bien joué, tu la mérites, insista-t-il.

– Oui, j'ai bien joué, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais toi, non. Toi, t'as mené du début à la fin, tu maîtrisais totalement le jeu, et je suis certaine que si tu y avais mis un peu du tien, j'aurais perdu en moins de vingt coups. »

Roulant des yeux, Shikamaru soupira :

« Dis pas de conneries...

– Oh, arrête-ça, tu veux! N'importe qui étant présent ce jour-là pourrait dire la même chose que moi! C'est toi qui as gagné, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tenu à me laisser avoir ce trophée, mais j'en veux pas si je ne l'ai pas mérité. »

Il la fixa longuement, paraissant un peu mal à l'aise ainsi que contrarié, et finit par marmonner :

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé? Pour me donner ça? Un colis par la Poste aurait été plus simple.

– Nan, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis pas ici juste pour ça. »

Elle inspira lentement par le nez, jetant définitivement aux quatre vents sa fierté, pour dire, avec le plus de détermination possible :

« Je veux qu'on rejoue. Cette fois-ci, je te battrai. Et comme ça, je mériterai d'avoir gagné ce trophée. »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, se redressant brusquement de sa position auparavant avachie.

« Quoi? Maintenant?

– Ouais, maintenant.

– Mais j'ai pas envie! Quelle barbe, j'ai déjà eu droit à deux heures d'entraînement ce matin avec Asuma!

– Rien à foutre! T'avais qu'à pas déclarer forfait! »

Une moue tordit les traits du lycéen, qui cilla lentement, avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'une des tables de Shôgi, s'asseyant sur le siège en pierre. Temari, satisfaite, s'assit à son opposé, et sortit son jeu d'échecs.

« Galère... Une seule partie, okay?

– Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser gagner. » le menaça-t-elle avant d'avancer son pion, débutant la partie.

* * *

« Encore une fois! cria-t-elle, les muscles du visage crispés sous la colère.

– Mais merde, t'avais dit une seule partie, et ça fait déjà la quatrième! C'est bon, moi, j'en ai ma claque, ok?

– REVIENS LA! »

Shikamaru ignora les hurlements de la blonde et se leva, enlevant la poussière de son pantalon avant de s'éloigner, l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

« Nara! Je vais te battre, cette fois, alors arrête de te défiler!

– J'ai piscine, je peux pas. » répliqua-t-il vaguement en commençant à s'éloigner.

Furieuse, Temari se leva et plaqua sa main sur son épaule, le retournant violemment :

« Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin? J'ai beau essayer, j'arrive pas à te comprendre!

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? se lamenta-t-il. Je t'ai laissée gagner, c'est tout, sois contente, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage.

– Pas question! Obtenir des louanges pour avoir lamentablement perdu, ça me file de l'urticaire tellement ça me dégoûte! Et ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as laissée gagner! »

Le brun secoua son épaule pour se débarrasser de la main qui y était fortement attachée.

« Écoute, je m'en fous de gagner ou pas. J'aime bien les échecs, mais pas au point de vouloir devenir pro, ou une bêtise du genre. Toi, tu méritais de gagner, c'est tout, alors je t'ai laissée le faire. »

Ses nerfs lâchant définitivement, Temari attrapa son col, le faisant trébucher vers l'avant.

« Et moi je n'accepterai jamais ça! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne pourrais pas poser mes yeux sur ce trophée tant que je ne l'aurais pas mérité! »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers elle, respirant lentement, puis marmonna :

« Okay. C'est tout à ton honneur. »

Ses pupilles s'étrécirent, et Temari resserra sa poigne sur le col du lycéen.

« Mais bon, vu que t'as mon numéro de téléphone, j'imagine bien que tu serais capable de me harceler jusqu'à que j'accepte de rejouer contre toi... » soupira-t-il.

Ils se défièrent encore du regard, Shikamaru posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, qui le lâcha rapidement.

« J'ai cours demain, alors je pioncerai dès que je rentrerai chez moi. On a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve là tous les samedis, si tu y tiens tellement. »

Les yeux de Temari s'écarquillèrent, et ses bras retombèrent près de ses flancs, ballants. Il passa une main derrière son crâne et s'en alla en bâillant, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

Temari passa une main sur son front, essuyant rapidement la sueur qui s'y trouvait. Elle attendait avec impatience de se retrouver à l'ombre des cerisiers qui se trouvaient de chaque côté du chemin, au lieu de cette foule du Benten-do. Maintenant que c'était l'été, la foule était encore plus dense, et avec cette chaleur, marcher à cet endroit était tout bonnement insupportable.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Temari venait ici chaque samedi, avec son jeu d'échecs dans son sac. Et évidemment, elle n'avait toujours pas été capable de mettre une raclée au brun.

Elle avait gagné quelques fois, mais elle avait l'amère impression que c'était soit parce qu'il l'avait laissée gagner, soit parce qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré et voulait en finir rapidement. Ces rencontres hebdomadaires les avaient forcés à se rapprocher, et à mieux se connaître, ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement conduite à se rendre compte de la paresse extrême du brun. C'en était presque ridicule, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait de ses vacances ou encore de ses week-ends, il lui avait juste répondu qu'il roupillait. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas une foule d'amis.

Il l'avait elle, au moins, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. En trois mois, ils n'avaient pas fait que jouer, loin de là. Il y avait toujours un moment où Shikamaru se mettait à geindre qu'il avait soi-disant mal à la tête, et ils se retrouvaient allongés sur les tables de pique-nique, à regarder les nuages, et à parler de tout et de rien.

Ils s'étaient même vus à quelques autres occasions, par exemple il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans le bus, ou bien lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de l'aider pour un devoir de maths qu'elle était tout bonnement incapable de déchiffrer seule.

Le temps avait passé et avait fait son effet, et malgré sa paresse parfois insupportable, Temari s'était mise à bien l'aimer, ce brun. Désormais, ce rêve stupide qu'elle avait eu, celui d'être la meilleure joueuse d'échecs du Japon, s'effaçait, elle ne venait plus seulement à leurs rendez-vous pour gagner, mais pour revoir Shikamaru. Et quand ses amies lui avaient demandé avec qui elle passait tous ses samedis, elle avait répondu sans réfléchir que c'était son meilleur ami.

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait tort quand, en arrivant enfin à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, elle vit une queue de cheval blonde, appartenant visiblement à la petite amie du joueur d'échecs. C'est ce qu'elle présuma en premier, étant donné que la fille tenait le bras du lycéen.

Shikamaru remarqua qu'elle était là, et lui fit un salut de la main désinvolte, avant de se retourner pour grogner vers son amie-sangsue.

Temari sentit vaguement quelque chose se tordre dans son estomac, et sa voix fut froide lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Je vous réserve un hôtel? »

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit vaguement, avant de secouer la main :

« Avec lui? Même pas en rêve, il ne ferait que pioncer! » elle relâcha rapidement le brun qui faillit tomber de son siège, et elle se posta face à Temari : « Je m'appelle Ino. »

Elle répliqua vaguement :

« Temari.

– Aaah, Shikamaru m'avait caché que tu étais une si jolie fille, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Je me disais bien que tu devais l'être, pour arriver à tirer ce flemmard de son pieu chaque samedi. »

Shikamaru gronda :

« Ça y est, ta curiosité est satisfaite?

– Tu me vires? s'exclama Ino. Je viens d'arriver!

– Tu vas faire que nous emmerder.

– Quoi, vous allez vous rouler des pelles? »

Écarquillant les yeux, Temari rougit de colère, et siffla :

« T'es qui?

– Sa meilleure amie.

– Ah. »

Sa gorge se serra. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, finalement. Mais savoir ceci faisait plutôt mal.

« Bon, on prend racine ou quoi? pesta Temari, ayant pour le coup vraiment perdu sa bonne humeur. On joue, ou bien je vais devoir tenir la chandelle? »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard un peu confus, surtout surpris par la sécheresse dont elle faisait preuve.

« Il t'est arrivé un truc avant de venir? »

Temari vit rouge, et s'écria, pointant un doigt vers Ino :

« On est censé jouer, tu t'en souviens, génie!? Alors je vois pas ce qu'elle fait là! »

La désignée ne moufta pas, et garda ses yeux vers ceux de Temari, tout à fait calme.

« Pourquoi, t'es jalouse? » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La plus âgée serra les poings, et sentit ses joues lui brûler un peu plus. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, ses couettes claquant dans l'air sous sa colère.

* * *

« Hé, vraiment, je t'assure, t'as pas à t'inquiéter! Moi et Dormeur? Il me faut un mec passionné, vif, et _endurant_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Temari fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai pas besoin des détails, merci. »

L'autre blonde se mit à rire, et recommença à siroter sa boisson, toujours aussi guillerette.

La joueuse d'échecs aurait bien aimé revenir dans le temps, jusqu'au moment où elle avait pété un câble au beau milieu du Parc d'Ueno pour des broutilles. Comment avait-elle pu vraiment penser que ces deux-là étaient en couple? Plus différents, tu meurs.

Bon, elle avouait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus apprécié d'apprendre que le brun avait une meilleure amie dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Mais celle-ci s'était avérée être plus attentionnée que prévu. Ino avait été jusqu'à piquer le portable de Shikamaru pour l'appeler et qu'elles se voient pour régler les choses entre elles. Elle s'en voulait, car elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, et que sa plaisanterie avait peut être été trop loin, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Mais tu sais, poursuivit Ino. Je préfère me méfier en fait. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il y a plusieurs filles dans notre lycée qui font le pied de grue pour sortir avec ce flemmard. Mais ça serait mieux si ce qui les attiraient étaient sa gueule ou sa personnalité, et non pas ses neurones qui pourraient les aider à faire leurs devoirs.

– Il y a sérieusement des filles qui sortent avec des têtes juste pour ça? s'étonna Temari.

– Oh que oui! C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu tiré sur la corde en te voyant, je me suis demandé si t'étais comme elles. » elle tira la langue, rougissant un peu. « J'avais totalement oublié que t'étais celle contre qui il avait joué à la finale d'échecs. J'imagine que toi aussi t'as vingt mille de QI, comme Monsieur. »

Temari haussa les épaules, prenant une cuillère de sa glace au chocolat, avant de laisser son regard planer dans le café où elles se trouvaient.

« En même temps, ce crétin ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi, répondit la joueuse d'échecs. Alors c'est plutôt lui qui devrait s'excuser.

– Ah bah ça! ricana la lycéenne à la queue de cheval. Ça serait rêver! D'ailleurs, il n'a tout bonnement pas remarqué que ces filles lui faisaient du gringue. Quand je lui dis que MOI je le vois, il dit qu'il s'en fout! Au moins, ça freine rapidement leurs ardeurs. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt drôle à regarder... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit :

« Enfin, peu importe! De toute façon, toi, je t'aime bien! Alors si jamais tu veux sortir avec lui, no problémo Mario! »

Manquant recracher sa glace, que ce soit à cause de son expression, ou alors de ce qu'elle insinuait, Temari se mit malgré tout à rougir :

« Hein? Il m'intéresse pas du tout! Qui voudrait un mec comme ça? »

Ino leva les mains :

« J'en sais rien, je peux pas juger. Pour moi, ce sera toujours Shikamaru, ce gamin qui roupillait une heure de plus que nous pendant la sieste en maternelle. En plus, je devais me le taper tout le temps chez moi, vu que nos parents sont amis! Ça fait que peu importe comment je le regarde, je peux vraiment pas dire objectivement s'il est mignon ou non.

– Ben j'le trouve pas mignon, moi. » marmonna Temari en détournant les yeux.

Ino haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il y avait bel et bien une nuance de rouge sur ses joues, et se contenta de sourire en coin. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser, à regarder ces deux têtus refuser d'avouer leurs attirances respectives.

* * *

« Tu sors plus jamais de cette maison. »

Ses mains sur les hanches, Temari dévisagea longuement son frère de deux ans son aîné, qui était affalé sur le canapé, devant la télévision.

« Et depuis quand tu te prends pour Maman, ducon?

– Depuis qu'elle ne sait pas que tu sors avec un mec tous les samedis. » Gaara lui lança un regard en biais. « J'espère que jusque là, vous vous êtes protégés.

– MAIS BORDEL! cria-t-elle. On sort pas ensemble, putain!

– Tu peux prononcer une seule phrase sans dire un gros mot, s'il te plaît? grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

– Ça, ça sera quand t'arrêteras de me donner des ordres et de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas! J'ai 18 ans, Gaara, alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses vivre! »

Le roux leva la tête vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

« Okay.

– On est d'accord alors, acquiesça-t-elle, satisfaite d'avoir gagné la bataille.

– Mais attends-toi à ce que Kankurou t'embête avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Son contentement disparut, et elle entendit le rire de son frère aîné.

« La petite _Tema-chan_ grandit, c'est émouvant... Faudra songer à nous présenter ton Hikoboshi.

– Mais c'est pas mon copain, vous êtes sourds ou quoi!? s'écria-t-elle.

– Mais oui, mais oui, acquiesça le brun en tapotant son épaule.

– Et même si c'était le cas, je vous le présenterai pas! Ça vous amuserait trop de le faire fuir! »

Kankurou ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange, qu'il commença à boire au goulot.

« Ooh, on est pas des monstres à ce point-là.

– T'as jamais vu Gaara au réveil. »

Le roux étrécit ses yeux :

« Laisse-moi en dehors de vos disputes de gamins.

– Ça, ça serait possible si t'avais pas été tout raconter à Monsieur je-joue-encore-avec-des-marionnettes! »

Le plus âgé se renfrogna, et bougonna :

« Je deviendrai marionnettiste, tu verras. »

Soupirant lourdement, Temari passa une main sur son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter deux frères pareils...?

– En attendant, tu seras bien heureuse d'avoir deux grands frères si ton copain a oublié de prendre une capote. » répliqua l'aîné.

Temari lâcha prise, attrapa la bouteille, et la renversa en entière sur la tête du brun. Gaara exhala, et changea de chaîne à la télévision.

« En fait, si, c'est bien que t'aies un copain. Ce sera à lui de gérer tes crises de nerfs, et plus à nous. » Après un blanc, il ajouta : « Et, excuse-moi, mais c'est sûrement toi la plus masculine de nous trois. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler que sa précieuse télécommande fut jetée par la fenêtre par une blonde enragée.

* * *

« T'as des frères et sœurs, toi?

– Nan.

– Bah t'as de la chance, putain! s'exclama Temari, s'adossant à un arbre.

– J'ai déjà Ino, c'est pas non plus un cadeau. »

La blonde s'esclaffa, et prit son portable auquel elle jeta un coup d'œil. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les amis de Shikamaru ainsi que quelques-uns des siens pour se rendre au cinéma, mais elle ne voyait personne arriver, et ça l'énervait.

« Rah, et pourquoi elle est jamais à l'heure, elle? Dix minutes qu'on poireaute!

– C'est normal, elle est en réunion avec notre prof principal. Ils parlent de son avenir, alors évidemment, vu qu'elle ne sait pas faire grand chose de ses dix doigts, c'est long. C'est aussi pour ça que Chouji est en retard, d'ailleurs. »

Temari cilla, puis haussa les épaules, regardant le passage des promeneurs devant eux. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous, et qu'ils sortaient ensemble dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Elle était entrée au printemps dernier en école de droit, tandis que Shikamaru démarrait sa dernière année de lycée.

Ils ne se voyaient presque plus pour jouer aux échecs. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'était écoulé, elle avait compris que s'accrocher à ses rêves stupides et inutiles, ça ne l'amènerait pas loin. Alors elle était entrée à la fac pour devenir avocate, parce qu'avoir toujours raison était quelque chose pour laquelle elle était très douée.

Elle avait dû grandir. Et ça la rendait un peu triste.

« Ah je m'en souviens, qu'est-ce que c'était chiant... soupira-t-elle. Et toi, c'est allé vite? »

Un coin de la bouche de Shikamaru se tordit, et il marmonna :

« Moyen. Mon PP veut absolument que je fasse de longues études, pour devenir médecin, ou je-ne-sais quoi de scientifique...

– Et tu ne veux pas? »

Il inspira longuement, et murmura :

« J'en sais foutrement rien. »

Temari le regarda en biais, assez surprise.

« Sérieux?

– Totalement. Tout le monde me dit que je peux aller où je veux, mais le problème c'est bien que je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vais probablement finir comme mon PP me dit de faire, prof comme lui, qui se fera chier, et je quitterai jamais le lycée, au final. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet :

« Je te connaissais pas si fataliste. Si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose, ne le fais pas. C'est justement pour ça que tu as de la chance d'avoir du choix : visiblement tu sais qu'être prof n'est pas fait pour toi.

– Le problème c'est que rien ne me paraît mieux qu'autre chose. Et il faut tenter pour savoir.

– Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas un seul domaine dans lequel tu te sens plus à l'aise que les autres? »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du brun :

« Regarder les nuages? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais répliqua quand même :

« Météorologue dans ce cas?

– Je déconnais. Et il n'en est pas question.

– T'es compliqué. Autre chose? »

Shikamaru passa une main derrière son crâne, soupirant, et commençant à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait voulu ne pas parler de ce sujet qui le saoulait tellement, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Et maintenant, Temari ne risquait pas de s'arrêter d'ici qu'elle ait enfin trouvé de quelle façon résoudre son problème.

« J'sais pas...

– J'imagine que les choses trop intellectuelles ne t'intéressent pas?

– M'ouais.

– Et manuelles non plus? » elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse, son visage parlait pour lui. « Et plus dans le domaine scientifique ou littéraire? »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Aucune idée...

– Tu m'aides pas, là!

– P'tain, mais Temari, je te dis que j'en sais rien! Tu crois vraiment que j'y ai pas réfléchi?

– J'essaie juste de t'aider, crétin! »

Il passa une main sur ses yeux :

« Je sais bien, mais c'est inutile, je t'assure. Je finirai sûrement dans un bureau, de toute façon, comme la moitié de la population japonaise.

– C'est triste de se dire ça. Avant de décider d'aller plus bas que terre, tu devrais au moins essayer quelque chose où tu aurais des rêves. »

Il ricana :

« Comme les mangakas qui ne sont au final que des parieurs?

– Exactement. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse sérieuse à sa plaisanterie. Temari, remarquant sa surprise, poursuivit :

« Je ne rigole pas. Personnellement, j'admire ces mecs. Ils ont des rêves, et ils font tout pour les accomplir. Ils ont des emplois du temps de tarés, dorment quatre heures par nuit, n'ont jamais de vacances, mais ils continuent quand même, juste pour donner du bonheur aux gens, et ceci en faisant quelque chose qu'ils adorent. Je trouve ça formidable et très courageux. Moi, j'en ai jamais été capable, mais peut-être que tu pourrais y arriver, toi. T'as plus de détermination que moi, quand tu le veux. »

La blonde enchaîna, tandis que le brun était un peu bouche bée :

« D'ailleurs, t'aimes bien les mangas, non? »

Il reprit son air sérieux, pris au dépourvu :

« Bah... Ouais, comme 90% des japonais...

– Pourquoi pas tenter, alors?

– Devenir mangaka? » lui demanda-t-il, se demandant sérieusement si elle avait pété les plombs.

Elle roula des yeux, fatiguée de devoir mâcher le travail pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle veuille dire :

« Il n'y a pas que ça, andouille. Il y a bosser dans les animes, dans les ventes de mangas, dans l'édition, la pub... Il faut bien des gens pour ça. »

Shikamaru commença à se grattouiller la nuque, levant ses yeux vers le ciel.

« ...ça me branche pas totalement, mais c'est vrai que je préférerai bosser là-dedans qu'autre chose.

– Tu vois que j'ai bien fait d'insister! s'exclama Temari, lui envoyant une lourde tape dans le dos, riant.

– Ohé, rien n'est encore fait, c'est juste une idée...

– C'est mieux que rien du tout, non? »

Il l'observa, regarda ses grands yeux verts doux et rieurs, et sourit en coin.

« C'est vrai. C'est un début. »

* * *

« Ah, ce que je suis fier de vous, mes élèves! s'esclaffa Asuma, sa clope serrée entre ses dents pendant qu'il faisait sauter le chou qui serait servi pour leur dîner. Comme quoi, j'ai été un professeur de japonais d'enfer! Vous voilà tous parés pour entrer dans la littérature, il y a de quoi déboucher le champagne! »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, souriant en coin tandis que Kurenai s'esclaffait :

« Si tu étais un si bon professeur, alors pourquoi tu as lâché ton travail dès que ces trois-là sont sortis du lycée? Plutôt que brillant, je dirais plutôt que tu étais très poule! »

Asuma fit la moue, rougissant un peu, et le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel.

Deux ans s'étaient déjà écoulés, et beaucoup de désordre s'était insinué dans leurs vies. Tout d'abord, il était entré à l'école de littérature, en même temps que son meilleur ami Chouji. Ino, quant à elle, ne sachant pas trop où se poser, avait d'abord décidé d'améliorer sa pratique en langues étrangères, puis était partie avec son père en Chine. Cependant, le pays ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, et elle comptait encore vagabonder un peu partout avant de rentrer à Tokyo pour reprendre ses études.

Asuma, lui, avait lâché son travail peu de temps après leur entrée à l'université, et grâce à quelques contacts de son père lui-même auteur, avait obtenu un poste dans une maison d'édition. Au grand étonnement de Shikamaru, celui-ci n'avait pas commencé à travailler dans la littérature, mais dans les mangas. Quand il lui avait demandé la raison, son aîné lui avait simplement répondu d'un haussement d'épaule ''pour changer d'air''.

« Je ne suis pas _poule_, j'en avais simplement marre d'enseigner à des étudiants insupportables qui ne pensent qu'aux jeux-vidéos et au porno!

– Asuma, je suis certain que t'étais pareil à notre âge, marmonna Shikamaru.

– Et je t'avertis que je sais exactement où se trouvent tes magazines. » gronda la jeune femme.

Pour le coup, Asuma pâlit, et se détacha de sa poêle, s'approchant de sa bien aimée pour essayer de s'expliquer. L'étudiant soupira et se leva pour mettre le chou sauté dans un bol, quand on toqua à la porte et que Asuma, sauvé par le gong, alla ouvrir. Le plus âgé poussa quelques exclamations, mais Shikamaru n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait par dessus le grésillement des poêles. Il éteignit le feu, laissant l'omelette reposer, et alla voir qui était le visiteur.

Pénétrant dans l'entrée, il se figea en voyant un jeune homme brun, ayant maximum vingt-cinq ans, qui retirait ses chaussures, une pochette sous le bras. Le brun releva ses yeux, noirs d'encre, vers lui, et le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

Adressant un regard interrogateur à Asuma, celui-ci lui fit un sourire désolé :

« Shikamaru, navré, je dois sortir régler quelque chose par rapport à un manuscrit. Je vous laisse une dizaine de minutes-

– L'imprimerie est à vingt minutes, senpai.

– Ah, oui, oui, c'est vrai, plutôt vingt minutes... En attendant, Sasuke-kun doit chercher des documents dans mon bureau... Je reviens! »

Aussitôt dit, Asuma finit de mettre son écharpe et sortit sur le palier, refermant derrière lui. Kurenai arriva en trottinant, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon, et écarquilla les yeux :

« Oh, Sasuke-kun, cela faisait longtemps! Contente de te revoir.

– Moi de même. » répondit-il, s'inclinant.

Il observa ensuite Shikamaru, et la brune posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune :

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous connaissez, tous les deux...

– En effet. » acquiesça Shikamaru.

Kurenai lâcha un doux rire, et désigna Sasuke d'un mouvement de main :

« C'est un éditeur sous les ordres d'Asuma. Tu aimes les mangas, d'ailleurs, alors peut-être que tu connais celui que supervise Sasuke! Vous devriez faire connaissance! »

Les yeux de Shikamaru eurent un éclat intéressé, et il vit Sasuke chercher sa carte de visite. L'Uchiha la lui tendit :

« Uchiha Sasuke, je m'occupe de One Piece. »

Shikamaru accepta la carte, et répondit :

« Nara Shikamaru. J'étudie à la fac de littérature de Tokyo Est.

– Très bon choix, opina le brun.

– De même pour One Piece, je suis très fan. Je suis d'ailleurs le cursus afin d'entrer dans l'édition de mangas.

– Oh? »

Kurenai, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dévisagea les deux garçons. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et pourtant on sentait déjà qu'ils se comprenaient, qu'il y avait comme un courant d'électricité entre eux. Peut-être quelque chose de propre aux génies, pensa-t-elle. Néanmoins, ce fut en se disant que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois que ces jeunes adultes se verraient qu'elle sortit discrètement de la pièce, les laissant parler, tous deux déjà plongés dans une conversation.

* * *

« Échec. »

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de Shikamaru, qui recula son fou, lançant un regard de défi à son amie. Temari le lui rendit, et elle se replongea dans le jeu, abattant la tour de son adversaire.

« J'en reviens pas que ton cursus se finisse dans un mois.

– Eh ouais, quatre ans, ça passe vite.

– Et les exams'?

– T'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Oh, je m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais pour Ino. Elle croule sous le boulot, et elle pleure sans arrêt chez moi parce que tu ne veux pas lui donner d'antisèches. »

Le brun roula des yeux :

« Elle a qu'à bosser, et puis aussi elle paie ses trois années sabbatiques autour du monde. Si elle flanche alors que c'est que la première année, j'imagine même pas la suite.

– T'es dur.

– Mais réaliste. »

La blonde soupira, et grimaça en sentant qu'elle perdait la main sur le jeu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, et choisit de continuer à lui parler, au risque qu'elle se déconcentre elle aussi :

« Vous avez presque déjà un boulot dès que vous sortez de votre école, nan?

– Ouais. Mais j'espère que je pourrais aller à la Konoha Shouten. »

Temari sourit :

« Asuma m'a dit qu'un certain Uchiha Sasuke était devenu éditeur en chef il y a pas beaucoup de temps. »

A l'entente du nom, le brun se raidit, et une flamme de détermination s'alluma dans ses pupilles. L'étudiante en droit éclata de rire :

« Mon Dieu, quel amour passionné tu lui portes! »

Celui-ci rétorqua d'un regard noir :

« T'as de gros problèmes mentaux.

– J'suis désolée, mais j'ai vu ce mec à peine trois fois, toujours de loin, et je peux te jurer que je sens qu'il est GAY!

– Et alors, je le suis pas, moi.

– Oh, peut-être que c'est un vrai glaçon, comme le dit Asuma, mais il a de quoi faire basculer du côté obscur n'importe qui! Sérieux, quel cul!

– Tu parles fort, tu le sais, ça? » rétorqua le garçon, les joues légèrement roses.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, pas l'air plus touchée que ça par l'information.

« En attendant, si c'est ce que tu veux, fais-le. Même moi j'ai lu One Piece, et ça déchire, alors il doit être bon dans son boulot.

– De ce que j'en ai vu, je confirme, souffla-t-il, en repensant aux quelques entrevues qu'il avait eues avec le plus âgé, et où il avait pu accéder à ses corrections de planches. Mais ça change pas le fait qu'être éditeur, je peux le faire, mais le plus dur sera de le rester. Il faut que je me trouve un manga à mener. »

A ces mots, Temari plongea son regard dans le sien. Sa gorge se serra, et elle oublia totalement le jeu. Ses lèvres tremblantes, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Déglutissant, elle murmura, tâchant de garder profil bas, et qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble :

« C'est seulement la chance qui pourra te faire trouver une pépite, c'est ça?

– Ouais, en gros.

– Tu pourrais pas inventer une histoire toi-même, et la donner à un dessinateur?

– Dans ce cas, je serais pas éditeur, mais mangaka. Et ça m'intéresse pas. »

Le cœur de Temari sembla se gonfler, et ses yeux se baissèrent sur le jeu.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Shikamaru était son ami le plus proche. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il avait de quoi réussir, qu'il était unique, qu'il était un génie. Elle refusait que la chance soit ce qui lui fasse rater la seule opportunité qu'il possédait pour vivre la vie dont il rêvait.

Et Temari possédait une idée. Dans sa tête avait germé un scénario, bête, mais efficace. Qui pourrait peut-être exister en manga. Qui pourrait faire réussir son ami.

Mais elle hésitait, car elle avait la fac de droit. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, elle était bien partie, et jeter un avenir pour vivre ses rêves était risqué. Elle s'était déjà faite à l'idée. Et puis, qui disait que cela marcherait? Qui lui disait qu'elle trouverait un dessinateur qui accepterait de travailler avec elle?

Elle leva son roi, et le planta face à celui de son adversaire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre tandis que Shikamaru tombait des nues.

« Échec et mat. »

Il releva les yeux, éberlué, et finit par ricaner, souriant doucement.

« Comme quoi, quand tu veux, tu peux. »

Et la blonde se dit que Shikamaru était capable d'accomplir des miracles. Qu'il était tellement doué qu'il pourrait faire marcher tout cela. Qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui échapper. Que le mot ''peut-être'' était mieux que le mot ''jamais''.

Qu'elle devait, pour une fois, cesser d'écouter sa raison, et simplement vivre ses rêves.

« Tu ferais quoi si tu trouvais un cahier qui te permettrait de tuer n'importe qui, juste en écrivant son nom? »

* * *

Aaaand... IT'S DONE!

Pfiou. Changer un peu de Sasuke et Naruto, ça fait du bien mine de rien. Ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de vous donner de quoi grignoter avant le plat principal.

Enfin, pour les références culturelles : la NHK est au Japon ce que TF1 est à la France. Et c'est une chaîne qui diffuse effectivement des tournois d'échecs au niveau national, mais seulement la nuit pour manque d'audience ^^

Le parc d'Ueno est un des plus grand de Tokyo. Vous avez sûrement dû voir en photo, si vous vous intéressez un minimum à la culture jap, les bateaux en forme de cygne qu'on y trouve. Et surtout, c'est rempli de touristes, surtout pendant les vacances. Le Benten-do est le chemin qui mène au temple dudit parc, et qui est bordé de cerisiers. La statue de Takamori Saigô, un samouraï de l'ère Edo (l'époque des samouraïs en gros), en compagnie de son chien s'y trouve aussi, et est très connue, d'où les nombreux photographes qu'évite Temari. Par contre, l'existence de tables de shôgi est mon invention, même si j'imagine facilement qu'il doit y en avoir.

La Golden Week est une semaine de vacances qui tombe chaque année, au moment où les cerisiers sont en fleur.

Pour la référence _manga_, j'ai choisi ce lieu parce qu'il est aussi parodié dans Gintama, mon manga préféré du moment. D'où la présence de Madao (le SDF) dans l'interlude.

Hikoboshi est un personnage du folklore japonais. Pour la petite légende, c'est un bouvier qui tomba amoureux d'une déesse, Orihime. Mais leur amour étant impossible, Orihime fut emportée par son père dans les cieux, la Voie lactée les séparant. Seulement les dieux leur accordèrent une rencontre par an, le 7 juillet ou août. Depuis, ce jour-là, qu'on appelle Tanabata, c'est la fête des étoiles, et les deux amoureux peuvent se retrouver.

C'est une interlude, je le rappelle, donc oui, la suite de l'histoire n'est pas encore là. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Et ça va pas tarder. Donc si j'en vois UNE se plaindre...! …

...ce sera pas gentil.

Pour la fin, j'imagine que vous avez tous deviné que Temari parlait de Death Note. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est en gros le pitch principal.

Pour finir : le titre. Alors, il y a plusieurs raisons pour ce titre. D'abord, pour le rapport avec les échecs qu'il y a tout au long du texte, évidemment. Et aussi, pour un sens plus profond, c'est un rapport avec Shikamaru. Dans WAPU, je vois Shika comme un moteur. Il permet à de nombreuses personnes d'avancer, que ce soit Temari, Naruto et d'autres prochainement. Ce que cette phrase signifie dans le contexte, c'est que si Shika n'est pas là, rien ne peut se faire, parce qu'il est un pilier, une personne de confiance, en qui Temari a confié ses rêves sans sourciller, et pour qui elle a été jusqu'à le faire sortir de prison, pas seulement parce qu'ils sont amis, mais parce qu'il n'y a plus d'équilibre quand il est absent.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Chipspatate : Merci pour ta review, même si je supprimerai ta seconde à propos de mes fics DC vu qu'elle n'a rien à faire là. Mais je t'y réponds ici : mes vieilles fics DC ont été supprimées car elles n'allaient jamais être terminées. Mais elles sont trouvables sur mon vieux blog DC dont le lien est sur mon profil.

Miss Miserly Pop : Tu sais que ta review donne l'impression que c'est la fin...? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Car non, grand dieu non, WAPU n'est pas encore terminé! Il y a encore la partie 3, qui compte 4 chapitres, plus un épilogue. Pas de « bonne continuation », je dois déjà finir!  
Bref, contente que le chap t'ait plu en tout cas ^^ La scène sur le balcon est une de mes favorites, j'avais déjà expliqué ça dans le chap précédent. C'est bôô l'amour.  
Et pour Sakura avec Sai... see you next chapter ^^ Au passage, j'espère que ton histoire des arts s'est bien passée, et que tu ne stresses pas trop pour le brevet! J'espère que cette interlude te remontera le moral avant-exam.  
A bientôt, promis, le chapitre 10 sort bientôt! (faut que j'arrête les promesses, moi...)

* * *

**Playlist :**

ONE OK ROCK – Clock Strikes  
Ancora Qui – Django Unchained Soundtrack  
One Piece Z – Kaidou (allez voir le film au ciné, c'est une bombe. ...mais n'allez pas voir Road to Ninja. Participez à mon boycott)

* * *

**Vidéos, à ajouter à youtube. com (c'est vraiment nécessaire de répéter?) :**

Quand Temari a vu Shikamaru pour la première fois... : /watch?v=9-mwTum_cSk  
Je sais que vous avez tous compris la référence, mais la vidéo pour ceux qui dormiraient au fond : /watch?v=mE-lmwvF6Xg  
Quand Temari renverse le jus d'orange sur la tête de Kankurou, je pensais à ça : /watch?v=pl4plPGRG8o  
« Tu ferais quoi si tu trouvais un cahier qui te permettrait de tuer n'importe qui, juste en écrivant son nom? » Réponse : /watch?v=zOb6dD5Agfg

* * *

**Étant donné que le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas tarder (je vais essayer dans moins d'un mois), la preview de la partie 3 ne sera pas un extrait du chapitre 10. Mais trois phrases, pour célébrer cette troisième partie! Have fun! (je rappelle que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé)**

« Tu ne t'es vraiment jamais demandé qui avait payé, durant toutes ces années, ton appartement à Tokyo, et qui t'avais permis d'aller dans cet orphelinat d'Okinawa? »

******Ohoho.**

« Ton frère m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois parti, il y a dix ans. »

******Huhuhu...**

« Commencez. »

******A BIENTÔT~!**


	13. Si tu veux que l'on meure magnifiquement

Salut tout le monde!

Eh oui, je vous l'avais promis, voici le chapitre 10, en juin! Bon, le chapitre 11 n'arrivera pas avant août, par contre. Pas le choix, en juillet je n'aurais pas une seconde à moi. Je vous explique tout en bas.

Ce chapitre a beaucoup plu à Yume et snf, j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas ^^ En même temps, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, et puis, beaucoup que vous ne voyez pas mais que vous verrez ensuite, si vous relisez quand la fic sera finie... oui, oui, relisez cette phrase, c'est peut-être nécessaire, et je fais exprès d'être pas claire ^^

Ici, je vais mettre quelques mots de vocabulaire, à propos de la maison traditionnelle japonaise, car ils sont nécessaire à la première partie de ce chap. D'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté de remplir le lexique... car il n'y en avait plus besoin jusqu'ici.

Washitsu : pièce en tatami.  
Fusuma : porte coulissante en papier. Il y a un espace d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur toute l'horizontale à la hauteur des yeux, si on est assis. C'était un moyen pour que les visiteurs puissent admirer le jardin et accessoirement avoir vue sur toute la richesse de leur hôte.  
Shishi Odoshi : fontaine japonaise en bambou. Il y a une vidéo tout en bas qui montre ce que c'est.

Bref, assez parlé. Merci à Yume pour sa bêta-lecture, et sasunarufann pour sa primo-lecture :) Remerciez-les, elles font un travail énorme.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, et à Shungiku Nakamura.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**THE WAR OF PUBLISHERS – Ultime partie  
CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

_On entre dans notre dernière année de lycée. Il était temps, ces bâtiments et ces cours plus qu'inintéressants commençaient doucement à m'insupporter. Le seul problème, tellement évident vu que c'est toujours lui qui est à l'origine de mes soucis, c'est Naruto._

_Ce crétin, bon sang, parfois je me demande s'il le fait exprès. Peut-être a-t-il été envoyé sur Terre pour me pourrir la vie. Je commence vraiment à me poser la question._

_Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait empiré depuis la dernière fois, non. En fait, on s'améliore, on se dispute de moins en moins, et je crois bien que les doutes qu'il avait sur moi ont disparu._

_Mais le problème, l'unique problème, qui me fait tellement chier, qui est juste là pour me pourrir la vie..._

_C'est qu'il commence à essayer de me parler de filles. Et moi, comme un con, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de me murer dans mon silence, au lieu de lui dire exactement quelle est la personne qui est sans arrêt dans mon crâne._

* * *

**Si tu veux que l'on meure magnifiquement... Alors vivons magnifiquement jusqu'à la fin!  
**_Sakata Gintoki – Gintama_

* * *

« Écoute Neji, tu _dois_ m'aider. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Sinon, je risque de me faire kidnapper aux Pays-bas.

– Aux Pays-bas? » répéta Neji, abasourdi.

Naruto acquiesça vivement, tandis que le brun gardait un sourcil haussé, dubitatif.

« Ta copine est hollandaise?

– Euh... non, non! Oublie. Mais c'est quand même urgent. »

Malgré ces explications pourtant très _claires_, Neji restait plongé en pleine perplexité. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui chantait Naruto. Ils devaient normalement se retrouver chez lui et discuter de cette histoire de mariage, mais après qu'ils ne soient arrivés à rien, Naruto avait eu _l'excellente_ idée de se rendre dans sa maison familiale, afin d'aller rencontrer son oncle.

Neji avait en premier lieu refusé, bien évidemment. C'était tout bonnement stupide, mais le blond était plutôt insistant quand il le voulait, et il avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture. Neji avait alors abandonné l'idée de l'en empêcher. Après tout, que ce soit avec ou sans lui, Naruto irait là-bas.

Sa famille s'était installée à Tokyo en même temps que leur succursale principale. Leur maison familiale était malgré tout dans la bordure de la ville, ce qui prenait bien deux heures pour y accéder.

Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de seize heures. Son oncle devait normalement être présent, étant donné qu'il n'était pas en voyage, et qu'il ne travaillait pas dans les bureaux de l'entreprise le samedi. La seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait être absent serait un rendez-vous, et ils priaient pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison typiquement japonaise, demandant au domestique si le chef de famille était présent, ce à quoi il répondit à l'affirmative. Après avoir demandé à le voir, il disparut dans les couloirs tout en les priant d'attendre dans un washitsu près du jardin. Quand Naruto y jeta un coup d'œil via le fusuma, il put voir le shishi odoshi, qui claquait sur la pierre à temps régulier, entouré de grands bonsaïs, ainsi que des lanternes en pierre.

Ils patientèrent bien une dizaine de minutes avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre sur le parquet extérieur. Ils purent apercevoir le visage du chef de famille qui s'était agenouillé devant la porte avant de la faire coulisser. Neji se tourna immédiatement face à son oncle, se courbant pour le saluer, tandis que Naruto l'imitait, un peu intimidé. Hiashi les autorisa à se redresser, venant s'installer à l'opposé de la table où ils étaient assis, la tête des Hyuuga se plaçant sur un coussin contrairement à eux qui restaient cantonnés aux tatamis.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Neji, prononça derechef Hiashi, ses yeux blancs n'exprimant aucune émotion. Cela faisait longtemps.

– Oui, mon oncle.

– Et je présume que tu es Uzumaki Naruto, mon gendre? »

Le blond hocha la tête, n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait l'homme, et s'en dégageait une autorité froide, qui le faisait devenir tout calme et tout poli. Peut-être que les histoires de Neji à propos de sa famille contribuaient-elles aussi à un tel stress.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue? »

Neji acquiesça, et se tourna vers Naruto, lui donnant un coup de coude discret pour qu'il réponde. Le bambou de la fontaine tapa sur la pierre, et Naruto s'éclaircit la voix, tâchant de parler avec aplomb :

« Je suis justement venu à propos de ce mariage. » il déglutit, et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. « J'aimerais l'annulation du contrat qui nous fiance, moi et votre fille.

– C'est hors de question. » répliqua sèchement Hiashi, sans une once d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Naruto rentra les épaules. Non, ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Si tu ne souhaites pas te marier avec elle, alors marie-toi avant que tu aies trente ans. Nous sommes déjà bien gentils de t'avoir laissé la chance d'épouser quelqu'un que tu aurais choisi. »

Naruto, sentant un frisson parcourir son échine, plongea ses yeux bleus déterminés dans ceux gris pâles du Hyuuga.

« Je considère que je dois décider moi-même de mon avenir, après tout je suis majeur et responsable. Étant donné leur absence, mes parents n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec mon futur.

– Au contraire. Ce sont eux qui t'ont mis au monde, tu n'as rien à redire sur leur choix, surtout qu'ils ont fait ça pour ton bien.

– Dans ce cas, répliqua Naruto, sentant une chaleur nommée colère venir lui caresser l'estomac. Expliquez-moi en quoi est-ce pour mon _bien_. Qu'est-ce qui les a poussés à vouloir ce mariage, et, ce qui me chiffonne encore plus, c'est pourquoi vous avez accepté? »

Les yeux de Hiashi s'élargirent légèrement, seul mouvement de son visage crispé en une grimace de mépris. Neji se tendit légèrement et voulut intervenir pour empêcher Naruto de parler ainsi à son oncle, mais il n'était qu'un spectateur, et se ferait rembarrer s'il osait prononcer le moindre mot.

« Ton père était un de mes amis, Uzumaki. J'ai été profondément attristé par sa mort, tout comme mon épouse. C'est grâce à nous que tu es encore en vie, alors payes-nous un peu de respect, je te prie. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, à l'unisson de Neji. Un battement résonna une nouvelle fois.

« Comment ça?

– Tu ne t'es vraiment jamais demandé qui avait payé, durant toutes ces années, ton appartement à Tokyo, et qui t'avait permis d'aller dans cet orphelinat d'Okinawa? » le Hyuuga lui envoya un regard un peu condescendant. « Dire que je croyais que tu l'avais deviné tout seul, je vois que je t'ai surestimé. »

Naruto demeura silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, et abasourdi par la nouvelle, le va-et-vient de la fontaine n'arrivant plus à ses oreilles. Il avait cru durant longtemps que c'était Jiraiya ou Tsunade qui s'occupaient de tout ça. Seulement, quand il leur avait demandé, ils avaient répondu à la négative. Tsunade lui avait alors dit que c'était peut-être un de ces milliardaires qui faisaient des dons par pure générosité, et sans vouloir quoique ce soit en retour. Visiblement, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« M-Mais, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais rien dit?

– Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, de toute façon?

– J'ai cru pendant des années être seul au monde, vous auriez au moins pu me dire que vous existiez et que vous preniez soin de moi! Je-... »

Il aurait voulu poursuivre, mais il sentit le regard de Neji sur sa nuque. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Et de toute façon, demander _pourquoi_ n'était pas nécessaire, si Hiashi ne voulait pas répondre, il ne le ferait pas.

Naruto rassembla ses pensées, comprenant lentement que l'irritation l'avait fait dévier du plus important. Il reprit :

« Donc c'est un accord qu'il y a eu entre vous et mes parents vu votre amitié?

– En effet.

– ...en gros, ça signifie que j'ai toujours cru que mes parents avaient _oublié_ de me doter de parrains et marraines, alors qu'en quelque sorte vous l'étiez?

– Tu peux formuler cela ainsi.

– Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes capables de décider de mon futur...? Vu que, _techniquement_, vous avez été mes tuteurs légaux? »

Hiashi ne répondit rien, se contentant de respirer lentement par le nez. Il ne montrait aucune culpabilité, et cette histoire semblait lui passer par dessus la tête. Naruto secoua la tête, et souffla :

« Je comprends mieux d'où vient cette histoire de mariage, maintenant... » il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient récupéré leur détermination précédente. « Mais rien ne change le principal. Je ne veux pas de cette union. »

Les traits durs du chef de famille se froissèrent un peu, décontenancé par ce changement brusque de sujet. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Uzumaki.

– Personne ne pourra me forcer à signer quoique ce soit. » rétorqua le blond, entêté.

Le plus âgé sembla commencer à perdre patience, et Neji jugea enfin bon d'intervenir.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle, je sais que je ne suis pas concerné mais j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire. »

L'homme le dévisagea longuement, mais hocha la tête. Neji reprit :

« Si Hinata-sama ne souhaite pas non plus de cette union, alors les choses ne changent-elles pas? Vous n'allez pas forcer deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas à s'épouser tout de même, non?

– Ta cousine est ma fille, et un contrat a été signé, dans les règles, avec les Uzumaki, disant que nous étions responsables de Uzumaki Naruto. »

Naruto déglutit, et, les yeux baissés, répondit :

« J'estime malgré tout avoir un droit de réserve. Je n'ai pas demandé ce mariage, et même si _techniquement _vous l'êtes, pour moi vous ne serez jamais une figure paternelle. Et peu importe si c'était le cas, je refuserais d'épouser quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiments.

– Dans ce cas, je vais te répéter une dernière fois quelque chose de très simple : si tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, épouse une femme que tu aimes. »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent.

« Ce n'est pas si simple.

– Si tu es célibataire, si ça l'est. Accepte ce mariage qui ne t'apportera que des avantages. Hinata est belle, intelligente, et notre famille est renommée. Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette attitude, tu sais combien de personnes tueraient pour être à ta place?

– Je l'ai compris, susurra Naruto, la mâchoire verrouillée. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, si tu es incapable de trouver l'amour alors que tu as bientôt trente ans. »

Les yeux bleus, toujours fixés sur la table entre eux deux, s'agrandirent, et sa respiration se coupa. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, sentant le regard inquiet de Neji sur lui. Et il lâcha :

« J'ai quelqu'un, Hiashi-san. Seulement, c'est quelqu'un que je ne peux pas épouser. »

Le plus âgé sourcilla.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un penchant pour l'adultère.

– Vous n'y êtes pas. » le coupa-t-il rapidement.

Naruto inspira longuement. Il fit une rapide prière, certain de risquer gros, mais il devait le faire.

« Je suis amoureux de Neji. »

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il inspira, et continua :

« Je ne pourrais donc jamais produire de descendance pour votre fille, et elle sera malheureuse d'être avec un homme qui ne l'appréciera jamais à sa juste valeur. » il se tourna vers le jeune Hyuuga, et ressortit son meilleur jeu d'acteur, pour jouer la lycéenne gênée. « Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt... »

Et, comme si c'était possible, les yeux des deux Hyuuga s'agrandirent encore plus. Il vit clairement la surprise dans les yeux de Hiashi, et la colère dans celles de Neji, qui juraient ''toi, je vais te tuer'', mais le brun ne dit pas un mot.

L'homme laissa son regard alterner entre son neveu et son gendre. Il faillit dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, il se leva rapidement, ne perdant pas de sa superbe, et sortit de la pièce en les priant de l'attendre quelques instants.

« Naruto... siffla Neji, furibond. Je vais- »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase car le blond s'était déjà levé, levant les mains comme si ça pouvait le calmer.

Allez, maintenant Hiashi allait revenir, accompagné d'autres figures importantes des Hyuuga, et Naruto continuerait sa comédie. Puis, après quelques temps, et des négociations, il annulerait le contrat, pensait-il tandis qu'il évitait rapidement le poing de Neji. Il allait le rompre, et il pourrait avouer son mensonge. Neji pouvait bien le faire pour lui, non?

Et puis, c'était lui qui avait proposé cette idée, après tout.

* * *

Ce soir-là était à l'oubli, à l'abandon de soi-même. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette, ces derniers temps. Elle devait régler quelque chose.

Sakura s'était regardée dans la glace, et s'était demandé ce qui lui arrivait. C'était samedi soir, et elle était seule. Comme lors de ces deux dernières semaines. C'était pathétique, n'est-ce pas, pour une femme célibataire en proie à la trentaine, de se retrouver seule un jour pareil.

Et ce qui était probablement encore plus ridicule, c'était qu'elle était triste. Elle était triste alors que Shikamaru était revenu, que Ino et Temari se remettaient à sourire, que Naruto et Sasuke parlaient de ce _mariage_.

Voilà, c'était ça en fait, le problème. Elle avait l'impression qu'autour d'elle, l'amour planait, et s'abattait sur tout le monde. Sauf elle. Les seules personnes qu'elle aimait étaient stupides, ou gays. C'était d'un grotesque.

Alors, en se regardant dans ledit miroir, elle avait décidé de sortir, et de se trouver quelqu'un. Après tout, ''l'amour pouvait se trouver au coin de la rue'', ce n'était pas ce qu'on disait? Tout comme ''un de perdus, dix de retrouvés''? Est-ce que, pour une fois, ce dicton pourrait s'adapter à elle et pas seulement aux autres?

Sakura s'y était rendue, bien habillée, maquillée, prête à séduire. Elle connaissait un bar pas mal, où elle connaissait le patron d'ailleurs, donc si jamais des gars devenaient lourds elle n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter.

L'éditrice s'était assise, avait commandé un verre. Un alcool pas trop fort, elle prévoyait de s'en faire offrir, des cocktails. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle finisse la tête dans les toilettes avant 23h, on avait connu mieux comme techniques de séduction.

Mais malgré tout, personne ne lui commanda quoique ce soit. Les verres qui s'empilaient étaient ceux qu'elle avait commandés. Quand elle avait essayé de s'approcher de quelqu'un, ils avaient rapidement discuté, puis le gars qui avait probablement dix ans de moins qu'elle était parti pour une autre, de son âge, de l'autre côté du bar.

Elle voyait les minutes s'écouler, mais rien ne se passait. Personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait que des jeunes, ce soir? Quand le barman discuta avec elle, il lui fit remarquer que ce soir-là était une soirée étudiante. Que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient là pour se lâcher un peu avant leurs examens, sans pour autant faire d'abus, restant concentrés sur leurs révisions.

Sakura était totalement seule, dans ce bar, et elle avait envie de pleurer, partir, rentrer chez elle avec un chocolat chaud, appeler Ino, abandonner. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se disait que si elle abandonnait maintenant, peut-être qu'elle raterait la chance de sa vie? Peut-être que si elle attendait encore un peu...?

Le tabouret à côté du sien racla le sol, et elle se tendit brusquement. Elle était presque seule, avait deux sièges vides à gauche et à droite. Il était venu pour être à côté d'elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tellement elle était heureuse à ce moment-là. Sa main se serra sur son verre, et elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers l'homme en question, quand une voix s'éleva.

« Comment comptes-tu les attirer, au juste? Regarde-toi. Tu es tellement laide. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis elle eut très envie de jeter son cocktail en pleine figure de Sai. Mais il ne moufta pas, continuant de la vriller de son regard noir pénétrant, ressemblant à celui de Sasuke et pourtant si différent. Il se détourna, et désigna la salle d'un mouvement de la main.

« Sérieusement, comment veux-tu le faire? Personne ne veut de toi. Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, et tu respires uniquement le dégoût. Tu comptais réellement coucher avec un gars ce soir? » il ricana. « Tu es tellement à côté de la plaque, c'en est triste. »

Elle voulut bien répliquer quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Car elle savait qu'au fond, il avait raison, et c'était ça qui la tuait. Elle avait l'air triste, elle avait l'air désespérée. Qui voulait coucher avec quelqu'un qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater en larmes d'une minute à l'autre?

« Tu es là, à boire, à broyer du noir, comme une femme qui vient de divorcer et qui veut sauter sur le premier jeune qu'elle verra. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas ça. Tu n'as rien. Tu es seulement déprimante. Et pourtant, tu es si jolie quand tu souris. Ça en devient presque injuste de te voir sans arrêt tirer la tronche alors que tu peux être belle.

– Je vais rentrer. » murmura-t-elle, le coupant alors qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

Il garda son regard sur elle, et attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Attends.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sai? soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème, à la fin! Tu viens, tu me dis que je suis _laide_, que personne ne veut de moi, que je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme esseulée ridicule. Alors pourquoi tu ajoutes à ça que je suis pourtant jolie? Est-ce que ça t'amuse, d'être si illogique? Ou bien c'est pour te moquer de moi? »

L'étudiant garda la même expression parfaitement neutre, sans être non plus indifférent comme l'était Sasuke. Il était juste vide à l'intérieur, ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les sentiments, ni comment les aborder. Et ça aussi, ça l'attristait, tout comme ça l'énervait.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, Sakura. C'est vraiment si étrange, de dire ça? Je ne dis pourtant que la vérité. »

Elle l'observa longtemps, ne retirant pas son poignet. Son regard se baissa en cette direction.

« Je sais. C'est comme ça que tu es, après tout. Tu n'as rien d'humain. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus te voir. Tu es juste horriblement, désespérément... vide. »

_Comme moi._

Le regard du brun se détourna doucement, comme un peu honteux, et il reprit, ignorant ses remarques :

« Je dis juste que tu es faite pour sourire, pas pour pleurer. C'est ainsi que tu es, et je trouve ça idiot que tu t'enlaidisses pour des bêtises pareilles. Parce que, peut-être que tu ne veux pas connaître mon avis, mais je crois que j'aime bien te voir sourire. »

Sakura cilla, un peu surprise, un peu gênée. Une petite moue déforma sa bouche, et elle rougit doucement, évitant la vue de l'étudiant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ''je crois que j'aime bien''... Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

Il répliqua, retrouvant son habituel sourire idiot :

« Au moins, je ne me mets pas dans des états pas possibles pour quelqu'un qui a l'air de se balader avec un balai dans le cul. »

Choquée, Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu parles de Sasuke?

– Qui d'autre? »

Elle aurait voulu l'engueuler, car il l'avait tout de même encore insultée, mais un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle imagina Sasuke marchant comme un canard.

« Imbécile... » balbutia-t-elle, tandis qu'elle combattait les larmes de rire qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Au final, elle ne put plus tenir, et explosa de rire. Penser à ça, tout en se rappelant sa situation avec Naruto et ce que ça devait forcément _entraîner_ était trop. C'était stupide, mais douloureusement drôle, et l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang ne devait pas arranger les choses.

Sai, pendant qu'elle était pliée en deux, l'observait avec un brin de scepticisme, ne comprenant pas vraiment son accès de rire soudain, et son visage tout perturbé ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de l'éditrice.

Elle se rétablit après quelques minutes et un verre d'eau. L'image était vraiment trop forte, ce serait difficile de ne pas rire au nez de son employeur quand elle le reverrait lundi.

Pendant ce temps, Sai continuait de boire son verre, qui avait été un peu délaissé sur le comptoir. Une fois que Sakura fut calmée, il dit :

« Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris.

– Oublie. Je t'expliquerai un jour.

– Oh, revirement de situation, la railla-t-il. Je crois pourtant me souvenir que tu disais ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à moi. Tu ris toute seule, et tu es lunatique. Quelle femme compliquée tu es.

– C'est mieux que d'avoir l'air d'un psychopathe à chaque sourire. »

Ses commissures revinrent à leur place originelle, et Sai se tourna vers le miroir du bar, haussant un sourcil, comme pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

« Ah bon? Je ne savais pas.

– Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. »

Le pire était sûrement qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, et ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point ses sourires semblaient forcés. Mais pourtant...

...tout à coup, elle se sentait mieux. Elle sentait un grand sourire lui grimper aux lèvres et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se rasseoir à sa place, à côté de Sai, bien qu'il soit débile, bien qu'il soit lourd.

« Si tu continues à rester debout, les gens vont vraiment croire que tu es un porte-manteau. De très mauvais goût, en plus, vu qu'il serait rose.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir et finit par reprendre sa place.

« Je voudrais te poser une question, avança-t-elle, soudainement sérieuse.

– Laquelle?

– Si tu es un connard comme ça avec tout le monde – et j'espère que tu l'es bel et bien et que je ne reçois pas de ''traitement de faveur!'' – comment ça se fait que ton visage ne soit pas constellé de bleus?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais fait frapper. Mais en fait... » il sembla réfléchir « Je crois que, si, tu es la seule avec qui je suis comme ça. »

Ses sourcils roses se froncèrent.

« Et pourquoi moi? Je t'ai fait quelque chose, ou bien c'est ma simple personne qui te rend comme ça? »

Il garda ses yeux sur son verre, longtemps, son front se plissant par intermittence.

« En fait... »

Son regard avait l'air très loin, ses mots paraissant peser plusieurs kilos sur sa langue. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... affecté.

« Il me semble que je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un, autre que toi. »

La bouche de Sakura s'entrouvrit, mais elle se mua dans son silence.

Elle avait presque du mal à y croire. Sai _s'ouvrait_ à elle. Et elle en était toute retournée, sûrement autant que lui qui n'était probablement pas habitué à prononcer ce qu'il ressentait, ou même à _ressentir_ quelque chose. Jusque-là, quand elle imaginait Sai, elle pensait que ses sarcasmes, ses insultes, ses piques, c'était parce qu'il aimait en faire, parce qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule.

Mais en réalité, et elle en avait la preuve à l'instant, il le faisait car il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Visiblement, elle était sa première _amie_. Et même si ça lui semblait anormal, et que ça le rendait encore moins humain, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir.

Sai était seul. C'était un étudiant qui devait bosser dans un magasin de mangas, alors il n'avait probablement pas de parents chez qui vivre. Et quand, avant, elle lui demandait s'il pouvait sortir, il ne répondait jamais qu'il était déjà occupé.

Et à cet instant, elle se rappelait toutes les fois où il lui avait demandé qui était Sasuke. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il était jaloux, puis qu'il cherchait à se moquer d'elle. Mais elle comprenait son erreur, maintenant. Inconsciemment, il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle, il essayait d'échapper à sa solitude, de créer un lien.

Sa bouche se referma. Elle déglutit. Autour d'eux, les gens riaient, trinquaient, se draguaient. Elle entendait vaguement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

« Tu sais, je suis née ici, à Nerima. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Sai tournait sa tête vers elle, probablement troublé.

« J'ai passé mon enfance là-bas, j'avais de bonnes notes à l'école, d'excellentes notes en fait. J'ai pendant très longtemps voulu devenir infirmière. A l'époque, je lisais quelques shôjo, rien de plus. Un jour, on a été visiter les Studios Toei, qui étaient établis pas très loin de mon collège. On a vu un épisode de Dragon Ball Z avant qu'il soit diffusé à la télévision, et la plupart des mecs de ma classe étaient ultra excités. Moi et mes copines on s'est contentées de regarder ça sans grand intérêt. Mais ensuite, quand j'ai compris que s'y connaître en mangas pouvait être un bon moyen de drague, j'en ai lu, et j'ai fini par vouloir me trouver un travail touchant là-dedans. »

Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'elle se remémorait sa stupidité de l'époque. De son côté, Sai ne disait rien, écoutant juste. Sakura se serait attendue à ce qu'il fasse au moins une remarque, mais l'étudiant était très calme, pour une fois. Et elle comptait bien profiter de cet état de fait.

« Vu que je n'étais pas terrible en dessin, je ne pouvais pas devenir animatrice, et encore moins directrice de programmes. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment me contenter de travailler dans l'impression, ou encore dans les ventes. Alors au final, j'ai tenté l'édition. J'ai fait des études en littérature, j'ai même été assistante d'un prof de lettres pour arrondir mes fins de mois, et j'ai dégoté un job à la Konoha Shouten il y a maintenant cinq ans. »

Sakura passa un doigt distrait sur son verre, le regard dans le vague tandis qu'elle parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle sentait les yeux de Sai sur elle, ils la transperçaient, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'en était pas intimidée. Elle racontait tout, et aucun mensonge. A quoi ça aurait servi, de toute façon?

« Un an plus tard, Sasuke a été embauché comme éditeur dans une autre équipe. Et six ou sept mois après son arrivée, il a trouvé sa poule aux œufs d'or, One Piece. Il a inventé diverses stratégies visant à augmenter la popularité du journal, il a innové le système de votes en le rendant plus accessible, et permettant aux séries les plus populaires d'être mises en avant. C'était cruel pour les débutants, mais ça marchait. Et avec tout ce qu'il a apporté, il a eu une promotion en tant qu'éditeur en chef, devenant le mien.

« Avant, je le voyais uniquement dans les couloirs, et avec mes collègues on aimait bien l'observer dans l'ascenseur, puis en parler pendant les pauses. Tu dois avoir du mal à l'imaginer, mais il est tout bonnement irrésistible, je connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui aient échappé à son côté génie ténébreux. Alors tu penses bien que, lorsqu'il a rejoint soudainement mon équipe d'édition, je m'en fichais qu'il soit mon patron, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'avoir dans mon lit. »

Un sourire lui grimpa aux lèvres, et elle but un gorgée de son verre. Ses épaules se soulevèrent une nouvelle fois, et elle rit quand ses lèvres se détachèrent du liquide.

« J'ai été ridicule. J'ai absolument_ tout_ tenté, mais il ne m'a jamais regardé. Au début, ça m'a un peu énervée, surtout qu'auparavant il suffisait d'un battement de cils charmeur pour que les mecs qui m'attiraient sortent avec moi. Mais quand ça a persisté, et ce pendant quatre années de plus, c'est devenu une obsession. Je voyais bien qu'il s'en fichait éperdument de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

« Ce qui était le plus dur, c'était qu'il n'avait personne. Je le savais, tout le monde savait. Je l'avais déjà entendu dire à une femme qu'il avait ''quelqu'un'', mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire! J'avais raison, en même temps! Il a jamais eu personne! »

Suite à cette élévation de sa voix qu'elle mit sur le compte de l'alcool, elle reprit, plus calmement.

« Mais en fait, il y avait une option que j'avais jamais envisagée, c'était qu'il soit amoureux, et ceci sans que ce soit réciproque. Après tout, je n'arrive toujours à imaginer comment une femme pourrait résister à Sasuke! » elle secoua la tête. « Et pourtant, c'était vrai. J'ai appris il y a quelques mois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un depuis dix ans, et qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné même après s'être fait rejeter. »

Elle prit son verre entre ses doigts, et commença à jouer doucement avec.

« Et voilà. Maintenant, je suis ici. Je comptais passer la soirée avec un homme, pour oublier le fait que Sasuke ait retrouvé son amour d'enfance, qu'il avance, et qu'il va se _marier_. Mais c'est toi qui es ici, et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. »

Et Sakura mit son point final ainsi. Elle se tourna enfin vers Sai, qui n'avait pas bougé, et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

L'éditrice lui avait littéralement ouvert son cœur, et voulait maintenant savoir s'il le méritait, et s'il l'acceptait. Si c'était le cas, le brun devrait en assumer les conséquences. Et celles-ci seraient qu'il se mette enfin à apprendre comment un humain agit, et qu'il soit là pour elle.

Il finit son verre, le reposa, tout en continuant de la regarder.

« Tu viens chez moi. »

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée.

« Pardon?

– Tu viens chez moi, répéta-t-il calmement.

– Mais pourquoi je viendrais chez toi? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça.

– Ce n'est pas une réponse! En plus, ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus mauvaise de l'histoire!

– Une phrase d'accroche? » il leva un sourcil. « Tu crois que je veux coucher avec toi? Non. »

Sakura cilla une nouvelle fois, vraiment perdue.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu-

– Je te dis de venir chez moi, c'est tout. Si tu rentres chez toi, qui sait, peut-être que tu vas recommencer à déprimer sur ton éditeur-machin-en-chef, et ça m'embêterai de devoir encore m'occuper de toi pour que tu arrêtes de broyer du noir.

– Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé! » signala-t-elle.

Il se mit debout, gardant ses yeux noirs d'encres plongés dans les siens, et répondit :

« Tu dis que je ne suis pas humain. Alors apprends-moi. Et pour te remercier, je te fais oublier Sasuke. C'est un bon marché, non? »

Sakura darda sur lui un regard méfiant. Elle se demanda si elle faisait vraiment le bon choix une dernière fois. Et au final, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Okay. Mais on va chez moi. Je n'imagine même pas devoir aller dans la piaule d'un étudiant.

– D'accord, je me prépare à voir des napperons et des rideaux à fleurs de grand-mère, alors. »

Elle lui infligea une tape sur l'épaule, et ils sortirent du bar pour se diriger vers la voiture de l'éditrice.

Et pour la première fois, un de ces proverbes sur les amoureux sembla lui convenir à elle, sans qu'elle ne soit l'exception.

Il était idiot. Elle était laide. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

* * *

Au moins deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et il était enfin venu le temps pour Shikamaru de revenir au bercail. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, rongeant son frein pendant que le bordel d'administration créé à cause de son emprisonnement se réparait, lentement mais sûrement. Pendant ce temps, il n'avait bien évidemment pas attendu pour reprendre en main les manuscrits de son auteur, ça allait de soit. Et c'était même urgent vu le bazar qu'il y avait eu.

Retrouver son bureau lui donnait quand même une sensation étrange. L'éditeur avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des années, alors que cet enfer n'avait duré que quelques mois. Se rasseoir sur cette chaise, qui avait pendant un temps appartenu à son remplaçant, était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Juste particulier.

Revoir les cosplayeurs qui lui servaient de collègues avait aussi été un léger choc, même si ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils lui avaient tous énormément manqué, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il avait failli oublier le sérieux de Uchiha-san malgré ses costumes parfois ridicules, la volonté de fer de Sakura quand il s'agissait que sa série ne tombe pas dans les bas-fonds du classement du magazine, la bonne humeur si contagieuse et pourtant parfois lourde de Lee, et enfin l'acharnement de Naruto, qui continuait de découvrir cet univers et n'abandonnait pas, gardait la pêche malgré les difficultés, ne perdait pas son sourire, et adorait s'engueuler avec son éditeur en chef dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Naruto était le seul à ne pas se cosplayer, il était encore nouveau malgré lui, mais son intégration était à présent définitive. Leur groupe d'éditeur n'était plus rien si l'un d'entre eux partait, et Naruto était aussi compté dans le lot à présent. Il faisait partie de leur famille.

Shikamaru n'imaginait même pas ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentir à son départ forcé, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à le faire, tout du moins pas dans un futur proche. Il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas éternellement ensemble, qu'ils évolueraient forcément, que leurs séries se termineraient, mais pour le moment rien ne devait changer. Il voulait qu'il y ait enfin du calme dans leur vie, que cette galère avec l'Akatsuki cesse.

Pourtant, la menace était encore là, ils le savaient, et Shikamaru espérait qu'ils seraient un peu laissés tranquilles. Il fallait que tout se termine, que tout redevienne normal.

L'Akatsuki avait atteint plusieurs de leurs pions. Ils avaient tué leurs auteurs, les avaient enlevés du jeu, réduisant leurs pièces à abattre. Ensuite, ils s'étaient attaqués à leur Fou, Kakashi, le forçant à s'éloigner malgré lui du Roi. Ils avaient aussi essayé de coincer le cavalier, Shikamaru, l'ayant fait se perdre dans le damier adverse, et il avait réussi à s'en échapper indemne, mais à quel prix...

Maintenant, leurs pièces encerclaient le Roi, et sa Reine. Le Roi ne pouvait pas énormément bouger, restreint par sa capacité de mouvement et par sa place d'éditeur en chef messie de la Konoha Shouten. Leur Reine pouvait le protéger, et le ferait. Seulement, qui savait jusqu'où ses grands déplacements mèneraient Naruto...

La conclusion était proche, palpable, la tension régnait malgré l'apparente bonne humeur de son retour. Sasuke était le dernier, et ils lui feraient du mal par le biais de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, sa Reine blonde, un peu naïve, parfois trop téméraire, et définitivement masculine. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Shikamaru était incapable de prévoir, c'était quand, et qui attaqueraient-ils? La Reine, ou le Roi? Tout ceci en sachant que, séparés, ils n'étaient rien. Plus rien du tout. Juste deux pièces qui attendraient leur fin inévitable, pour un douloureux échec et mat.

Dans l'espoir d'empêcher l'issue la plus pessimiste, Shikamaru avait pris la première opportunité afin de discuter de ça avec Naruto, et savoir s'il s'était passé des choses dont il n'aurait pas été informé durant son absence. Malheureusement, parfois cette Reine pouvait être très obtuse, et décidément trop têtue pour avouer la vérité qui crevait les yeux :

« Je-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Shikamaru... »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, adossé au mur, pendant que Naruto faisait des simagrées dans l'espoir de paraître crédible. Shikamaru avait très envie de soupirer tellement le blond était ridicule, à nier le plus évident, surtout quand ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

« D'où tu sors cette idée? Moi et Uchiha-san? » il lâcha un rire tellement faux que Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. « P-Peut-être qu'il est gay, mais pas moi. Ne me confonds pas avec cet enfoiré! »

Le Nara envoya un long regard fatigué à son collègue, et marmonna :

« Tu sais, Naruto, quand je t'ai demandé comment ça allait pour toi et Uchiha-san, je parlais de l'Akatsuki. »

Le blond rougit fortement. Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'esclaffa :

« Ah. Tant mieux alors, tout va bien si tu ne te fais pas de fausses idées. »

Cet entêtement irritait un peu Shikamaru. Pourquoi aller jusque-là, le mensonge était visible sur son visage! Parfois, Naruto était vraiment...

« Écoute, tu sais bien que moi, je m'en fiche, mais je te conseille d'éviter mon balcon la prochaine fois, parce que t'es pas crédible là. Il suffisait de passer dans le couloir pour tout voir. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il devint muet, la nuance de rouge sur ses joues s'assombrissant. Shikamaru poussa un petit soupir tout en apportant son café à ses lèvres.

« Naruto, je vais simplifier grandement les choses. Toi et Sasuke, absolument tout le monde vous a vus. Moi, je m'en fous. Alors, maintenant, tu peux me répondre et me dire s'il s'est passé un truc avec l'Akatsuki?

– Tout le monde a vu!? » s'écria malgré tout Naruto.

Le plus jeune des deux fit tomber sa tête dans sa main.

« T'es épuisant... Et puis mince, je retourne bosser. »

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'atteignit pas le pas de la porte qu'une main tannée se posa sur son épaule et le retint.

« Shikamaru, attends! Quand tu dis que vous avez vu... Vous avez aussi entendu? »

Lui envoyant une moue désabusée, le brun roula des yeux, puis répondit lentement :

« Non, la fenêtre était fermée. Mais on a tout vu. Et quand je dis tout, c'est absolument tout. » ajouta-t-il avant que Naruto ne réponde.

Le blond resta bouche entrouverte, un air paniqué s'affichant lentement sur ses traits qui se crispaient de secondes en secondes.

« M-Mais, vous vous êtes pas fait de fausses idées, j'espère! Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et cet enfoiré! Rien du tout!

– Naruto. Est-ce que ça a l'air de m'intéresser? »

Comprenant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse de sa part, Naruto finit part secouer négativement la tête. Shikamaru poursuivit :

« Dans ce cas, arrête de m'en parler. Sérieusement, je me forge ma propre opinion à partir de ce que je vois, et ce que j'ai _vu_ c'est que tu ne semblais pas te plaindre du traitement d'Uchiha-san. »

Les grands yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki s'élargirent mais il continua :

« Qu'importe que ça date d'il y a longtemps, que ça ait commencé pendant que j'étais en taule, ou encore que c'est grâce à ça que t'as été embauché dans l'équipe. Vous êtes adultes, responsables, et vous êtes mes amis. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai pas à vous juger, j'suis pas là pour ça. Si un jour t'as besoin de venir en parler à quelqu'un, okay, tant que tu me pleures pas sur l'épaule. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que t'essaies de te justifier, surtout auprès de moi qui ne te jugerai jamais. Point. »

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Au final, il baissa la tête, et la hocha, lui envoyant un petit sourire fané.

« Merci, c'est sympa.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas faire l'entremetteuse, c'est empêcher l'Akatsuki d'utiliser cette histoire pour vous atteindre et vous faire du mal. Parce que tu sais comme moi que la dernière personne qu'ils chercheront à blesser, ce sera Uchiha-san, et que le moyen le plus efficace ça sera de s'attaquer directement à toi.

« Quand ça a été moi, ils se sont contentés de me dire qu'ils attaqueraient quelqu'un, ce qui a fait que j'ai pu me rebeller, bêtement d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ne savais pas exactement pour qui m'inquiéter. Pour Uchiha-san, c'est différent, car il sait que c'est toi qu'ils viseront. Et quand le moment viendra, qu'ils lui diront ce qu'ils comptent te faire s'il ne quitte pas la Konoha pour aller chez eux, tu sais ce qu'il se passera.

– Il se livrera de son plein gré, ouais. » le regard de Naruto sembla s'assombrir. « Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Je lui ai dit de ne surtout pas faire ce genre de conneries, et il m'a dit qu'il déciderait sur le moment... » ses joues redevinrent roses. « Cet enfoiré. »

Shikamaru resta silencieux, les yeux baissés, et reprit une gorgée de café, avant de bâiller longuement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais entre temps on est censés bosser...

– Ouais. » Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, et laissa son regard planer sur son ami. « Au fait, juste une question.

– Hm?

– Je peux savoir pourquoi toi, t'es en yukata, Sasuke se balade avec l'Union Jack et une tasse de thé, et que Sakura parle chinois? »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit, tandis qu'il remontait ses manches un peu trop longues.

« T'as oublié Lee qui s'est converti en une usine de drapeaux blancs.

– Ça, je préfère l'oublier. »

Lâchant un faible rire, l'ex-prisonnier secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, Naruto sur ses talons.

« Maintenant que t'en as fini avec les mangas, va falloir qu'on te fasse découvrir plus en détail les animes et les webcomics...

– Huh? »

* * *

Uchiha Obito, ce grand homme possédait tout. Il avait conquis les plus grandes banques américaines, les plus célèbres entreprises de l'Occident. Il avait la plus belle des femmes, une voiture de sport rouge, et un chien à poils longs nommé Alexander.

Enfin, rectification, il _aurait_ voulu que ces clichés soient réels.

En réalité, ces rêves immatures étaient encore loin de lui. Sa vie en était à sa demi-journée et il n'était encore qu'un salarié parmi tant d'autres, dans une entreprise barbante, avec un patron insupportable.

L'Uchiha Shouten avait fermé ses portes voilà des années auparavant, le laissant sans travail, sans argent pour se loger, sans rien. Il avait eu la chance de retrouver quelque chose en se rendant aux USA, mais il attendait presque, chaque jour, que sa place finisse par lui être enlevée. Que ce soit à cause de la crise, de son patron, ou de n'importe quoi en fait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au pessimisme. Pour le moment, il était au Japon, en compagnie d'un ami qui lui était très cher. Et il avait peur pour lui.

« Crétin de Kakashi! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, hein? J'arrive, tout guilleret, et j'apprends que t'as manqué te faire exploser ta _fucking_ gueule!

– Euh, Obito, tout le monde nous regarde, là... »

L'Uchiha envoya un regard noir aux alentours, croisant les yeux d'autres clients profondément outrés par un tel éclat de voix au milieu d'un restaurant chic de Shinjuku.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Obito s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« Hm? Et pourquoi tu me l'annonces si soudainement? Bouddha est apparu devant toi? Ou bien c'est Sasuke qui t'a remis les pendules à l'heure?

– Tu es bien familier avec ton neveu.

– _Shut up_, répondit-il en anglais pour ne pas se faire une nouvelle fois incendier du regard par les personnes alentours. A cause de qui j'ai perdu mon boulot et ma vie au Japon, hein? Merci Uchiha Sasuke, blanc-bec et génie de mes deux. »

Kakashi pouffa en voyant la moue boudeuse qui s'afficha sur le visage de son vieil ami.

Après l'effondrement de l'Uchiha Shouten, de nombreux membres avaient dû partir pour se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre, et les plus désespérés s'étaient retrouvés à devoir chercher en Amérique. Ça avait été le cas d'Obito qui avait dû à cause de ça abandonner son meilleur ami ainsi que la femme qu'il aimait. Avec la crise économique qui débutait à cette époque, il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'obtenir un emploi, bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur du monde. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à vivre dans la rue.

« Ne sois pas comme ça avec Sasuke. Il n'est pas gâté par la nature, ces derniers temps, même Itachi ne sait plus quoi faire.

– Il n'avait qu'à pas se liguer contre sa propre famille et faire s'effondrer notre entreprise! Qu'il parte de l'Uchiha Shouten, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à nous attaquer en retour? C'était de la provocation, il nous a nargués, et il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils lui rendent la monnaie de sa pièce. Tu sais à quel point les Uchiha sont rancuniers.

– J'admets que ce n'était pas malin de sa part. Mais pour autant, j'espère que tu ne soutiens pas qu'ils ont raison d'aller jusqu'à tuer. »

Obito fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais exactement ce que je pense de tout ça, Kakashi. Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai de t'avoir attaqué, tout comme ces auteurs. Ça me désole, j'étais fan des écrits de Sarutobi Hiruzen, et j'espère que les assassins iront en prison. Cependant, si Sasuke se fait attaquer, ça me passera totalement au dessus de la tête.

– Le problème, c'est qu'ils risquent d'aller plus loin, Obito. Il y a des rumeurs, dans la Konoha, ce depuis qu'ils ont été jusqu'à menacer la Suna Shouten, et qu'ils ont fait porter le chapeau d'un meurtre à un de nos éditeurs. On dit que ce sera celle qu'aime Sasuke qui se fera tuer. Imagine, si tu étais à sa place, que ce soit Rin. »

Le brun resta immobile, gardant un œil sur son verre et son assiette encore pleine. Il ferma les yeux, et attrapa sa fourchette.

« C'est une bataille, Kakashi. Et pas entre n'importe qui, c'est entre deux maisons d'éditions. Les attaques se font en direction des auteurs, des éditeurs, et surtout de ceux qui permettent leur imagination de fleurir et de produire des bonnes choses; c'est-à-dire les personnes que tes employés aiment. Ils ont attaqué vos auteurs car c'est votre gagne-pain, ils t'ont attaqué car tu es le régisseur de l'entreprise, ils ont attaqué votre éditeur car c'est grâce à lui que les auteurs sont ici. Ils n'attaqueront jamais quelqu'un au hasard, par exemple une femme de ménage, ou bien une secrétaire. Ils détruisent lentement vos piliers, et quand ceux-ci s'effondreront... »

Il planta son ustensile dans la viande.

«...ils auront gagné. C'est un combat que vous menez qui pourrait vous détruire l'un et l'autre à chaque faux pas. Un coup bien placé, et c'en sera fini. Et, ce coup-là, ce talon d'Achille qui fera s'effondrer la Konoha Shouten, c'est le point faible de Sasuke. Celle qu'il aime, la personne pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, même rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Sans lui, la guerre sera terminée, et si vous ne sombrez pas immédiatement, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. »

Le patron de la Konoha baissa les yeux, but un peu de vin, et répondit :

« J'imagine de toute façon que Sasuke ne laissera pas ce point faible se faire découvrir aussi facilement. Il doit sûrement la protéger, c'est pour ça que personne à part son frère ne sait qui c'est.

– Détrompe-toi. Si, dans ton entreprise, des gens ont su qu'il avait quelqu'un, il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils cherchent un peu, et découvrent qui elle est. Sasuke est tout seul contre des yakuzas ainsi qu'une grande entreprise, il ne pourra pas la protéger bien longtemps. Il devra faire un choix : elle, ou bien la Konoha. Personnellement, j'imagine qu'il serait prêt à l'abandonner, étant donné qu'il m'est impossible d'imaginer un Sasuke autre que fait de glace et incapable d'aimer. »

Kakashi sourit en coin.

« Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi. Mais d'après son frère, il l'aime plus que tout. Et en plus, elle serait à la Konoha... »

Les yeux d'Obito s'agrandirent.

« Vraiment?

– Huhum.

– Ça sent le pâté pour Monsieur le péteux. »

Ricanant, Kakashi se remit à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, tandis qu'Obito marmonnait :

« En tout cas, face à l'Akatsuki et Uchiha Madara, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : cette _war of publishers_ n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, et le final sera sanglant. C'est une certitude. »

* * *

_« Suite à de nombreuses délibérations, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama a déclaré l'annulation du mariage arrangé entre vous et Hyuuga Hinata. »_

Quand il entendit cette phrase, Naruto se retint de pousser un cri de joie, qui n'aurait pas été poli au nez de son interlocuteur.

« Donc ça y est, c'est officiel?

– _Oui. Le contrat est rompu. »_

Il hocha la tête, extrêmement satisfait, et remercia le notaire qui l'avait prévenu, avant de raccrocher. Il en profita pour envoyer un mail à Neji, le prévenant qu'il pouvait aller voir son oncle et lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne soit définitivement banni par sa famille qui le croyait homosexuel. La réponse arriva assez vite.

_"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit depuis longtemps que tu avais menti. A la place, j'ai dit que tu étais follement amoureux d'un Uchiha, et tous ses doutes ont disparu."_

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, et il observa sa montre, remarquant qu'il avait dépassé sa pause. Il grimaça, finit son café, et tapa tandis qu'il revenait dans son bureau.

_"Qui t'a raconté ça!?"_

_"Personne."_

Naruto se rassit devant son bureau, une moue de réflexion sur son visage.

_"Comment tu sais alors?"_

La réponse fut longue à venir, et il en profita pour avancer sur son projet de lancement du tome 3 de son manga, surveillant Sasuke du coin de l'œil au cas où celui-ci verrait son portable qu'il gardait sur ses genoux, comme un collégien le cache au nez d'un sentit la petite secousse qui le prévenait d'un nouveau mail, et l'ouvrit, ne pouvant là pas cacher son trouble et sa panique directement lisibles sur son visage.

_"Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que ce que j'avais raconté à mon oncle était un mensonge. Tu m'en apprends de belles, dis donc."_

Naruto serra les dents, et rangea son téléphone. Il l'appellerait plus tard.

« Ça ne va pas, Naruto? »

Il releva la tête, l'air sûrement un peu hagard, et croisa le regard sceptique de Sakura. Le blond ricana nerveusement quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre que c'était rien.

« Au contraire, j'ai reçu une très bonne nouvelle, poursuivit-il. Mon mariage arrangé est annulé. Je suis enfin libre comme l'air.

– Félicitations Onizuka. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un mariage arrangé? » s'étonna la jeune femme, ses pupilles s'agrandissant.

Il hocha la tête, tournant ses yeux vers Sasuke qui ne semblait pas réagir à la nouvelle. Sakura, apercevant la direction de son attention, sourit en coin.

« Oh... Et donc maintenant, ça y est, les fiançailles sont officielles? »

Naruto retourna ses yeux vers Sakura, les plissant dangereusement, tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai rien pu dire pendant des mois, j'ai bien envie de te chambrer un peu, maintenant!

– Et pourquoi _me_ chambrer, d'abord? Il me semble qu'on est deux-

– Uzumaki, tu tiens à ton job? » intervint Sasuke, gardant un ton las quoique un peu menaçant.

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe, retournant machinalement à son ordinateur, tandis que sa collègue continuait malgré tout de sourire. A côté d'elle, Shikamaru, semblait très fatigué de toute cette agitation, et ne disait rien, lisant un mail de Temari tout en jouant machinalement avec la poupée de bébé aux cheveux verts qui restait sur son épaule.

Soudain déboula Lee, prenant la position d'une ballerine. Il était maquillé, grossièrement d'ailleurs, et était tout de rose vêtu. Enfin, il portait des épaulières censées représenter des têtes de cygnes.

Ce que Naruto ne vit pas, ce fut les yeux de Sasuke qui s'écarquillèrent. Ce qui attira son regard fut le bruit de sa chaise quand il se leva, et gronda :

« Lee, je te préviens, si tu fais ce à quoi je pense, tu-

– UNE, DEUX, UWAAAA! »

Naruto recula brusquement dans sa chaise face au cri qu'avait poussé son collègue. Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Lee se mit à chanter, et à danser :

« _Ce monde est fait d'hommes et de femmes!_

_Cependant, les travestis sont à la fois hommes et femmes!_

_C'est pour ça que c'est génial! Gé-ni-al!_

_Okama way, y a pas mieux!_

_C'est génial! Gé-ni-al!_

_Okama way! Okama way!_

_Okama waaaay! »_

Un long blanc s'étira une fois que Lee eut fini de chanter, et Naruto jura voir l'œil de Sasuke tiquer sous la colère. Le brun se rapprocha de l'éditeur en chef, prit sa main, et hocha vivement la tête :

« C'est pour vous, Uchiha-san! Félicitations! »

La mâchoire de Sasuke se verrouilla, et il faillit demander pourquoi il le félicitait. Seulement, la réponse était juste trop évidente, et il préférait ne pas la dire à voix haute. Lee le _félicitait_ parce qu'il était gay.

« Merci pour l'attention, Lee, répondit-il, glacial, en chassant la main de son subordonné. Maintenant, va t'asseoir. »

Un ordre qu'on aurait donné à un chien n'aurait pas été dit plus gentiment. Mais Lee ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, et alla s'asseoir en sautillant, tandis que Sakura était rouge tomate vu qu'elle se retenait de rire. Même Shikamaru avait un rictus, tellement la tête que Sasuke avait affichée lors de la chanson était drôle. Naruto lâcha aussi un rire, et s'attira une œillade assassine de l'éditeur en chef.

Sasuke finit par expirer lourdement, et prit la parole :

« Écoutez-moi tous. Si la moindre information concernant ma vie privée sort de notre groupe d'éditeur... Vous êtes morts. »

Ils déglutirent tous en entendant ça, sachant que Sasuke était absolument sérieux, mais une voix, suffisamment téméraire, intervint :

« Vous savez, Uchiha-san, il y a d'autres personnes au courant... »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en direction de Sakura, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, gardant ses yeux verts sur lui, avant de désigner l'entrée de leur bureau, où se détacha une certaine blonde qui semblait décidément de très bonne humeur :

« Salut tout le monde, je passe faire un petit coucou, pour vérifier que Shikamaru ne s'est pas encore fait arrêter... » elle reçut un grognement de l'intéressé. « ...Et pour vous emprunter Sakura cet après-midi! Comment ça va chez vous– Oh! s'écria soudain Ino. Lee, t'es génial comme ça! »

L'interpellé se redressa de sa chaise, pas peu fier, tout tournoyant, recommençant ses mouvements de ballerine.

« J'ai interprété Okama Way pour Uchiha-san! s'exclama-t-il.

– Sérieusement?! s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire lui grimpant aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'éditeur, riant aux éclats. Quelqu'un a enregistré? Il faut absolument que je voie ça!

– Ino. » intervint abruptement une voix glaciale.

La blonde releva les yeux, croisant ceux brûlants de Sasuke.

« Oui, Uchiha-san? minauda-t-elle.

– Sors. Tout de suite. Sinon, j'appelle la sécurité. »

Ricanant, elle envoya un sourire provocateur à l'Uchiha :

« Faites-le, _Uchiha-san_, et je dis à tout le monde vos petits penchants!

– Hey! » s'écria Naruto, se sentant lui aussi concerné par cette histoire.

Il ne récolta qu'un tirage de langue de la part de l'étudiante qui prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette, sentant que si elle restait plus longtemps, Sasuke allait vraiment s'énerver. Sakura, pendant ce temps, s'était débarrassée de son cosplay de Szayel Aporro, et disait maintenant au revoir à ses collègues, ayant terminé sa journée.

Enfin, le calme revint dans leur bureau, et après quelques secondes où Sasuke fixa encore les paravents avec fureur, il finit par passer une main lasse sur son visage, et se rasseoir, reprenant le boulot là où il l'avait laissé. Naruto, de son côté, ricanait malgré lui sous cape. Le brun devait vraiment regretter d'avoir un peu trop bu ce soir-là, et d'avoir tout dévoilé à leurs collègues...

Malheureusement pour lui, cet instant paisible ne dura pas, car un pas reconnaissable se fit entendre, et le directeur des ventes se planta face à leur espace de travail, paraissant une fois n'est pas coutume de mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, se demandant un instant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter toute cette agitation, ainsi que se promettant de ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool de sa vie, et se leva. Il s'attendait à ce que son frère se dirige vers lui et l'engueule pour la énième fois, mais les pieds d'Itachi s'arrêtèrent au bureau de Naruto. Celui-ci, tout aussi interdit que son patron, se tourna vers l'aîné Uchiha. Après un petit temps, il balbutia, un sourire faux étirant ses lèvres :

« Je-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous...? »

Les yeux noirs profonds d'Itachi le dévisagèrent encore quelque instants, puis il répondit :

« Toi, moi, ce soir, à 19h30, on se retrouve au Myôboku Coffee. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Instantanément, le sourire de Naruto s'effaça, pour être remplacé par un ahurissement complet. Il cligna rapidement, et leva son doigt vers son nez, balbutiant :

« Moi?

– Oui.

– T-Tous les deux?

– Oui.

– Mais pourquoi? »

Itachi plissa les yeux, alternant son regard entre le blond et son frère, ayant délaissé son ordinateur pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, lui aussi hébété. Un sourire légèrement moqueur étira un coin de ses lèvres.

« J'ai appris qu'un mariage était en vue. Même si j'ai donné ma bénédiction, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, Uzumaki. »

Le blond déglutit, et sans ajouter un mot, Itachi repartit. Lentement, il se tourna vers son éditeur en chef, qui était machinalement retourné au travail :

« Euh...

– Bosse, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

* * *

« Alors? »

Naruto cilla, et passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux, tentant vainement de se réveiller.

« De... De quoi? grogna-t-il, le ton totalement ahuri et exaspéré.

– Tu as dîné avec mon frère. »

Il envoya un long regard à Sasuke qui était sur le pas de sa porte, et secoua la tête, reculant d'un pas.

« Ça te regarde pas... t'es pas ma mère, ni ma fiancée. »

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire, et il reçut un regard noir. Naruto resta silencieux un instant, immobile, puis siffla :

« Itachi est _ton_ frère donc va _lui_ demander. Moi, j'suis claqué, alors si tu pouvais juste me laisser roupiller... »

Sasuke ne perdit pas plus de temps en discussions inutiles, et pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Hé! Je t'ai dit de partir, il est... » le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il est deux heures du mat'! s'écria-t-il

– Itachi n'aime pas parler, alors dis-moi tout, et fais vite.

– Dis donc! Je pourrais appeler la police pour infraction!

– C'est ça. »

Naruto serra la mâchoire, et ferma la porte, marchant furieusement en direction du brun qui s'était assis sur son canapé. Il se posa à côté de lui, fumant, et fusillant le mur des yeux.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre demain?

– On ne me fait pas attendre.

– Gnagnagna, _putain de connard de prétentieux_... marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe, bien décidé à ronchonner pour le reste du temps que passerait Sasuke chez lui.

– Arrête de faire ton martyr, et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ses yeux bleus replongèrent dans ceux noirs d'encre, et le blond demeura immobile, s'y immergeant volontairement.

Il était tout bonnement fatigué. La journée au bureau l'avait fatigué, l'excitation de Lee l'avait fatigué, le dîner avec Itachi et ses questions l'avaient fatigué. Il voulait juste dormir, ou du moins se reposer sur son canapé. Que Sasuke soit là ou pas, ça lui était égal.

Enfin, non pas exactement. C'était même bien, en présence de Sasuke. Le brun et son silence l'apaisait, le reposait. Il espérait juste que ça dure, que son patron oublierait rapidement l'idée de lui arracher des informations sur sa soirée avec Itachi.

Ça l'énervait. Vraiment. Mais c'était impossible à nier, Naruto aimait être avec lui. Pourtant, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, il flippait, pour des choses toutes simples, comme le fait que Sasuke restait un gars par exemple, ou bien qu'il n'avait probablement jamais ressenti de telles choses auparavant.

C'était comme il y a dix ans, mais dans un sens c'était aussi différent. Car maintenant, l'éditeur savait que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était réciproque, encore pire, que Sasuke avait gardé des sentiments extrêmement puissants durant une décennie.

Il était tellement effrayé à l'idée que les choses continuent de cette façon avec Sasuke, surtout qu'il savait par quoi ça finirait irrémédiablement. Des choses de _couples_, et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avec un homme. Rien que l'idée de _sortir _avec Sasuke lui fichait la frousse. C'était délirant, inimaginable et puis... Uzumaki Naruto avait été hétéro pendant des années, et un beau jour, à cause d'une personne, tout basculait? C'était vraiment possible? Ne faisait-il pas une erreur?

Et toutes ces questions, ces tortures pour son crâne, il suffisait d'une chose pour qu'elles disparaissent. Quand Sasuke était là, il n'y avait plus rien, il ne réfléchissait plus, agissait selon son instinct, faisant ou disant parfois des conneries. C'était horriblement frustrant. C'était comme si, en l'espace de cinq mois, Sasuke était devenu le centre de son univers. Alors que pourtant, au début, il avait tellement bataillé pour l'en sortir, à se persuader inutilement qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, et puis que tout ceci était du passé.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Pourquoi, maintenant, c'était possible alors qu'auparavant ça ne l'était pas? Que s'était-il passé? Sasuke lui avait-il fait boire un truc bizarre en cachette?

Naruto n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être parce que le brun l'avait touché, avec ses mots remplis d'honnêteté, son obstination maladive et ses piques incessantes? Enfin, on ne tombait pas amoureux pour ça! Et ses années lycées étaient maintenant une époque révolue.

Quand il était avec Sasuke, il avait l'impression d'obtenir la réponse, sans être capable de lui donner un nom. C'était juste ça, ce sentiment de confiance, de confort et de se trouver là où il devait être. Ces émotions qui remontaient parce qu'il l'avait connu il y a si longtemps, et que maintenant il ne voulait plus le perdre.

Sans crier gare, Sasuke se leva, le tirant de sa rêverie. Naruto, clignant des yeux dans son incompréhension, sans être capable de piper un mot, le regarda s'éloigner et passer la porte qui menait à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke parte. Pas tout de suite. Bon, c'était sûr que de rester à le regarder avait finit par lasser Sasuke, et qu'il fallait que Naruto s'y attende, mais...

Il aurait pu se lever et le retenir, seulement bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça avait l'air désespéré comme attitude! Ils se verraient le lendemain, et puis ils n'étaient pas un couple qui se dorlotait et se donnait du ''c'est toi qui raccroches!'' ''non, c'est toi!''.

Il avait sa fierté, qui lui disait que s'il allait l'empêcher de sortir, ça ne créerait que des problèmes, et puis Sasuke recommencerait à l'emmerder avec ses questions sur la soirée qu'il avait passée. Mais d'un autre côté, sa raison, elle, qui semblait se substituer à son cœur, ne lui disait qu'une chose :

_Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as balancé, ta fierté._

« Sasuke, attends! »

Il patienta longtemps, durant de longues secondes. Il se demanda si Sasuke était déjà sorti, s'il était encore dans l'entrée, s'il l'avait entendu mais l'avait ignoré. Mais contre toute attente, la porte que Sasuke venait de passer se rouvrit.

Il fit un pas, et Naruto se leva pour être à sa hauteur. Mais Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec colère.

« Quoi? »

Un sourcil contrarié plissa le front de Sasuke quand il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Si t'es vraiment pas capable d'avoir une âme charitable et de me dire ce qu'Itachi t'a fait, alors je rentre chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto? insista-t-il.

– J'en sais rien. »

Naruto détourna la tête, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, tout en sentant son visage commencer à chauffer honteusement.

« Vraiment, j'en sais rien Sasuke, me regarde pas comme ça. » marmonna-t-il.

Là, il pouvait affirmer que son visage était rouge vif, tant il sentait le sang qui lui montait aux joues. De son côté, Sasuke ne perdit pas de sa superbe et répliqua :

« C'est totalement stupide. »

Naruto lui lança une moue méprisante, détestant quand Sasuke parlait comme s'il avait le QI d'une chaise.

« Ben c'est la vérité.

– Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu es encore plus idiot que je ne l'imaginais.

– Je suis pas idiot! » pesta-t-il, piqué à vif.

Le regard du brun le transperça, et Naruto se remit à fixer un coin du tapis, évitant volontairement les yeux de son supérieur.

« Naruto, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Mais il n'y a rien à dire!

– Je connais mieux mon frère que toi, et je sais que s'il t'a invité à dîner, ce n'était pas pour _rien dire_. »

Une moue plissa une des commissures de Naruto qui bougonna :

« C'est compliqué, d'accord? Ouais, on a parlé de beaucoup de choses-

– Vous avez parlé de moi. »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Oui.

– Alors je suis en droit de savoir.

– Mais peut-être que t'en as pas envie. »

Sasuke laissa sa perplexité s'afficher sur son visage, et il secoua légèrement la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Naruto souffla, passant une main sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux.

« On a parlé de choses dont tu ne veux certainement pas te rappeler. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tendu quand Sasuke ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de garder le silence afin de l'inciter à poursuivre. Ce qu'il finit par faire, malheureusement pour lui.

« Itachi voulait absolument être certain que je ne partirais plus, et puis que j'étais un mec digne de confiance. Il m'a posé vingt mille questions, il m'a surtout demandé de lui expliquer en détails ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous au lycée, vu que tu refuses de lui dire... Et voilà, en gros c'est ça. »

Le regard de Sasuke parut s'éclaircir après qu'il ait entendu ça, même si ses sourcils restaient froncés. Après une dizaine de secondes où Naruto crut bien que la peau de son visage avait définitivement brûlé, Sasuke murmura :

« Quel rapport avec quelque chose que je voudrais oublier? »

Comme si c'était possible, le rouge sur ses joues s'accentua, et, ses yeux toujours derrière sa main, il s'assit sur le canapé. C'était le regard de Sasuke qu'il sentait sur lui qui le rendait comme ça, et c'était insupportable. Ils ne seraient plus capable d'avoir une seule discussion sans qu'il rougisse, maintenant?

Et puis, ce que lui avait dit Itachi n'arrangeait pas les choses...

L'aîné Uchiha, après que Naruto ait terminé de narrer ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Sasuke, était resté silencieux. Mais, au bout d'un bon moment qui avait été très long pour Naruto, il s'était remis à parler, et avait raconté quelque chose dont le blond n'avait jamais été mis au courant.

Comment Sasuke avait vécu son départ.

Le récit d'Itachi était marqué au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs. Apprendre tout ceci avait été difficile à encaisser, et ça l'était encore plus quand Sasuke était dans les parages.

Pendant deux semaines, Sasuke avait eu l'air malheureux. Pas profondément, il avait juste eu quelque chose sur son visage qui trahissait son mal-être. Et plus les jours avaient avancé, plus il avait semblé sombrer dans ses tourments.

Au bout de ces quatorze jours, cependant, tout avait brusquement basculé. Et Itachi avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter. Sasuke restait dans son lit, comme un déprimé ou un malade, et avait refusé d'en sortir pendant deux jours, sa mère lui apportant à manger au lit sans qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que la remercier. Il était sorti lorsque ses parents avaient appelé un médecin, et il avait affirmé qu'il allait bien.

Malgré tout, il avait fallu une semaine pour qu'il accepte de retourner au lycée. C'était Itachi qui l'avait amené ce jour-là, et il avait très bien vu le déchirement dans le regard de son frère. Il s'était passé quelque chose au lycée dont il n'était pas conscient. Itachi avait appelé le professeur principal de Sasuke, inquiet au point de s'assurer que Sasuke était bien en cours, et celui-ci lui avait répondu ne pas savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel bouleversement chez son élève, et que malgré les dires de sa famille, Sasuke suivait assidûment les cours.

Naruto s'était senti mal après avoir entendu ceci. En partant à Osaka dix ans plus tôt, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais penser à son meilleur ami, alors il n'avait jamais pensé que le brun puisse être aussi brisé après son départ. C'était pour cette raison que la haine avec laquelle Sasuke l'avait accueilli, à son arrivée à la Konoha, l'avait tant surpris. Il ne savait rien du tout, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question. C'était égoïste, mais ça lui avait permis de se relever et de vivre une vie plus que bonne à Osaka.

Naruto était mal à l'aise rien qu'au souvenir de cette partie du dîner, mais finit par enfin descendre sa main qui était toujours devant ses yeux.

« Il m'a raconté des choses sur toi. »

Le regard profond du brun le poussait à expliciter. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à l'Uchiha, il se doutait que ça devait avoir été une période de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier. Mais...

...il était incapable d'ignorer ce regard-là.

« Ton frère m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois parti, il y a dix ans. »

Les orbes sombres de celui qui était encore debout s'agrandirent. Naruto, gêné, passa une main dans sa nuque, et souffla :

« J'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça... Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais... » il déglutit. « Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Désolé de t'avoir infligé ça.

– Ne t'excuse pas, imbécile. » pesta Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autre se détourner, lui aussi gêné.

« C'était il y a dix ans. C'est vieux. C'est fini. Je veux pas repenser à ça, ni que tu le fasses, okay? »

Une mimique perplexe tordit les traits du blond, qui se mit à balbutier :

« Q-Quoi? Tu déconnes j'espère? »

Les yeux de Sasuke, absolument sérieux et calmes dans les siens, firent bouillir son sang, et il lâcha, criant presque :

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi!? Je-Je pensais que tu t'en fichais du temps, et que tu n'avais jamais cessé de m'aimer! C'est ce que tu m'as rabâché pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps! Je savais que t'étais bipolaire, mais là c'est carrément grave, Sasuke! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis!?

– Tais-toi. »

La voix grave du brun claqua dans la pièce, et Naruto cessa de parler. Il déglutit.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Et puis, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ça fait très longtemps qu'on a pas reparlé de cette histoire de décennie... »

La bouche de Naruto se referma, bien qu'il se rende compte à l'instant qu'elle était entrouverte, et il cilla, attendant que Sasuke s'explique. Le brun secoua la tête, faisait voleter ses longues mèches brunes, et se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. C'était probablement la première fois depuis longtemps que Naruto voyait Sasuke confus à cause de ses sentiments.

« Au début, oui, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans avait du sens. Quand je t'ai revu, ce sont mes vieux sentiments qui ont refait surface. Je t'aimais toujours de cet amour à sens unique douloureux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. »

Ses yeux accrochèrent de nouveau les siens, ayant retrouvés leur vigueur, leur sincérité.

« Aujourd'hui, la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, ce n'est pas de mon meilleur ami dont je ne connaissais rien. Celui que j'aime, c'est toi; c'est Uzumaki Naruto, l'éditeur en qui j'ai confiance, dont je connais les blessures et les qualités. C'est celui que tu es devenu que j'aime. »

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre, parce qu'il pensait, lui aussi, la même chose. Leur histoire de lycéens était définitivement terminée, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Naruto aurait pu lui dire ceci, mais quand il y réfléchissait, il se disait que c'était une perte de temps. Par moments, ils n'avaient pas besoins des mots pour se comprendre. Et Sasuke le savait.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'après quelques secondes de silence, le brun s'avança, se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa, peut-être un peu plus avidement que les fois précédentes. Mais cette fois-ci, les mains que Naruto avait posées sur ses épaules ne cherchèrent pas à le reculer. Il se laissa repousser contre le dossier, soupirant d'aise tandis que le reste de la pièce semblait disparaître.

Il ne voyait plus que Sasuke, il ne sentait plus que Sasuke. Lui, et ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, qui l'enivraient, qui affolaient son cœur. Auparavant, les baisers qu'il avait pu échanger avec des femmes étaient des formalités, sauf parfois où il lui était arrivé de ressentir quelques papillons dans le ventre. Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais un océan déchaîné dans l'estomac, jamais de tels bondissements de son cœur.

Naruto accrocha la chemise du brun, tremblant, et colla d'autant plus leurs deux visages. Les doigts de Sasuke, eux, étaient dans son dos, allant et venant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et déclenchant maints frissons à travers tout son corps.

Brusquement, l'éditeur en chef se détacha de lui, lâchant dans un soupir rauque :

« Naruto... »

Le blond, ayant vaguement la tête qui tournait à cause de la chaleur qui semblait régner dans la pièce ainsi que par le manque d'oxygène, leva des yeux à moitié clos vers lui, plongé dans la perplexité.

Sasuke gardait son visage baissé, ne croisant pas les iris de son collègue. Un genou entre les jambes de Naruto, il se laissa asseoir et leurs fronts se collèrent. Une fois qu'il eut reprit sa respiration, il tourna enfin ses pupilles plus sombres que jamais, sans que ce soit dû à la colère, vers son ami.

« Est-ce que je peux rester rester ici ce soir? »

Naruto sentit ses paupières s'ouvrir grand, et lâcha malgré lui un faible rire, tandis que ses mains relâchaient la chemise de Sasuke, pour qu'une d'entre elles passe dans les cheveux noirs de jais.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes la permission... »

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, leurs lèvres s'étaient de nouveau jointes.

* * *

« Alors, comment ça se passe, entre toi et mon frère? »

Naruto releva ses yeux de son café, ceux-ci s'étant légèrement arrondis. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ben... Comme d'habitude, que veux-tu qu'il se passe?

– Naruto, tu comprends exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Le blond cilla, rougissant doucement tandis que Itachi restait inébranlable et terriblement sérieux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas! s'écria-t-il

– Si, c'est mon droit de savoir si tu as couché avec mon frère.

– Bah va lui demander, et on verra bien s'il te répondra! »

Itachi émit un soupir de dédain, et fit tourner sa cuillère dans son café.

« Bien sûr que non, je sais bien qu'il m'ignorera. Et puis, je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec lui.

– Alors pourquoi ça doit être avec _moi_?

– Parce que tu mens moins bien que Sasuke. »

Se renfrognant dans sa tasse, Naruto maugréa une ou deux insultes à l'intention des deux frères Uchiha _de ses deux_, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, faisant mine d'admirer les cerisiers en fleurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit déjà la mi-avril, le temps avait filé sans s'arrêter, et à une vitesse phénoménale. C'était comme l'année dans son ensemble d'ailleurs, Naruto avait toujours l'impression d'être entré à la Konoha Shouten la veille. Et pourtant, son manga en était déjà à son chapitre 40, et en ce moment même, le tome 3 se vendait comme des petits pains. Et il n'était pas peu fier.

Ces derniers mois avaient été drôlement calmes, mais au moins l'entreprise avait pu retrouver son souffle, et la peur qui leur avait plané dessus pendant une bonne moitié de l'année précédente se dissipait. Des murmures disaient que l'Akatsuki avait abandonné, après la victoire de Shikamaru à son procès, et l'arrestation de Hidan. Mais Naruto, tout comme les collègues de son équipe, savait que c'était loin d'être terminé.

Durant ces presque quatre mois, le changement majeur dans sa vie avait été de découvrir Itachi, qui s'était avéré être un homme charmant et plein de bonnes intentions quand il cessait d'être le grand-frère protecteur. Après leur premier entretien, ils étaient ressortis quelques fois, et maintenant c'était assez régulier qu'ils aillent prendre un café, sans même parler de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil, au début, mais il avait fini par s'habituer. Naruto était certain qu'il était totalement jaloux lorsqu'ils sortaient juste tous les deux, et sans lui en parler, mais bon ''il s'en fichait complètement'', qu'il avait dit. Alors tant mieux pour lui.

Naruto restait dans sa bouderie, ce qu'Itachi considérait avec un sourcil haussé, hautain.

« Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non?

– J'ai pas de compte à te rendre! pesta-t-il en envoyant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

– Je me soucie de mon frère, c'est une mauvaise chose?

– C'est pas de la préoccupation, ça, c'est de la curiosité perverse! »

Itachi ne perdit pas son calme, malgré les insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui.

« Si c'était vrai, je te demanderais plutôt lequel d'entre vous est en dessous.

– Mais tais-toi, on a pas été jusque-là! » s'exclama Naruto, rouge cerise.

Ce fut en voyant le sourire satisfait de l'Uchiha qu'il comprit son erreur. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore. Il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose au Dieu de la famille Uchiha pour s'attirer ainsi leurs foudres, puis posa son menton sur sa paume, retournant aux _sakura_.

« Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

– Je veux simplement le bonheur de mon frère, et c'est un homme, alors je sais qu'il a des besoins. »

Tandis que Naruto se demandait si c'était normal pour un mec de rougir autant en l'espace d'une heure, Itachi se pencha vers lui et continua :

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se lasse d'attendre et aille se trouver un autre petit ami?

– Qu'il le fasse! S'il y a que mon cul qui l'intéresse, qu'il se barre. Et on est pas un couple. »

Le brun soupira.

« Tu es navrant, à nier le plus évident.

– Je ne nie rien du tout! rétorqua le blond.

– Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un couple pour toi? Vous prenez le métro ensemble tous les matins-

– C'est parce qu'on a pas le choix!

– Vous vivez presque ensemble.

– C'est un hasard!

– Tu as les clés de chez lui.

– Je... Il m'a obligé à les prendre! J'en voulais pas, moi!

– Vous vous embrassez et visiblement vous êtes allés au-delà de la première base.

– C'est-... »

Et cette fois-ci, Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre. Il eut beau chercher longtemps, rien ne vint, et Itachi en jubila. Tandis que le commercial se disait que c'était vraiment facile ainsi qu'amusant d'embêter ce garçon, il demanda :

« D'ailleurs... Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti? »

Naruto tourna un regard surpris vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

– Pendant que Kakashi était à l'hôpital, et que je le remplaçais, j'ai retrouvé quelque chose. En rangeant son bureau, j'ai vu qu'il avait gardé ta lettre de motivation. Il en avait écrite une s'excusant et te proposant un poste en littérature, mais lorsqu'il est revenu, je lui ai dit de ne pas l'envoyer, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu trouves un moyen de mieux t'enfuir. Je lui ai dit d'expédier cette lettre uniquement si tu faisais une demande de transfert. Et pourtant, tu es toujours là. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, et il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Ouais, j'y ai pensé, au début, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas abandonner mon manga, et je me suis lié aux autres... » en sentant le regard insistant de l'aîné Uchiha, il ajouta à contrecœur : « Oui, et pour Sasuke, je l'avoue. Maintenant, j'ai appris à bien aimer les mangas, tu sais. Même si bon... »

Il passa une main sur son visage.

« C'est vrai que parfois, la littérature me manque. »

Itachi lui adressa un regard soucieux.

« Ça te prend souvent? »

Grimaçant, Naruto fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais pas, de temps en temps, j'ai ultra envie de lire un livre, mais j'ai pas le temps à cause de la time-line, ou bien des imprimeurs... Ouais, ça m'arrive souvent, c'est vrai, mais il faut bien que je fasse un choix. Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai trop d'obligations qui me rattachent aux mangas. »

Itachi acquiesça, terminant son café. Il posa sa cuillère sur la soucoupe, croisa ses doigts, et dit :

« Ce que je vais te dire, ne le prends surtout pas mal, et dis-toi que je fais simplement une hypothèse, pas que je souhaite que ça arrive. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, un peu pris par surprise, mais opina.

« Si tu quittes les mangas pour aller faire quelque chose qui te plaît plus, personne ne t'en voudrait. C'est déjà arrivé, dans les deux sens, et tant que tu ne pars pas de la Konoha pour une entreprise rivale, tout va bien. Donc si tu demandais un transfert, tu ne quitterais personne. Et puis, Sasuke vit à côté de chez toi. Et encore plus, ce serait peut-être mieux pour vous si ce n'était plus ton patron. Jusque-là personne ne t'a rien dit, surtout pas Sasuke, mais il a reçu une lettre du DRH, lui posant des questions sur votre relation. Il a tout nié, parce que ce n'est pas autorisé à moins que vous fassiez un courrier qui atteste que ça n'influencera jamais sur votre travail, ni sur les promotions que tu pourrais obtenir. »

Naruto releva la tête, et la main sur laquelle il était appuyé retomba sur la table en un bruit sourd.

« Vraiment?

– Oui. Donc, même si je sais que Sasuke ne le vivrait pas très bien, je veux que tu réfléchisses à ceci, Naruto. Parce que si vous vous faites avoir, ça retombera sur Sasuke, et si son statut de ''messie'' le sauvera, pas toi. En plus, tu risques de ne pas te faire voir d'un très bon œil, et on t'accusera de faire ça pour ton ascension dans l'entreprise. Et puis surtout... » ses yeux s'étrécirent. « C'est quelque chose que l'Akatsuki pourrait utiliser contre vous. »

Ce qu'Itachi ne savait pas, c'était qu'au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, l'homme assis derrière eux venait d'enregistrer leur conversation, et envoyait un mail à un certain _Orochimaru_.

* * *

« Uchiha Madara-sama. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns releva la tête en direction de Pain, ses pupilles sombres quittant l'écran de son téléphone personnel qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

« Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de la cour suprême. Ils disent que Hidan s'est battu en prison, et que son incarcération est allongée de deux mois. »

L'Uchiha siffla entre ses dents, tâtonnant sa veste à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

« Quel imbécile... Qui a eu l'idée de l'engager? Il est bien trop impulsif, tout ce qu'il nous a fait jusque-là, ça a été de nous nuire. »

Les yeux de Pain s'étrécirent, faisant légèrement bouger les piercings qu'il portait.

« J'ordonne sa mise à mort?

– Pas tout de suite. On va lui laisser une dernière chance. S'il allonge une nouvelle fois sa peine pour une connerie du genre, occupez-vous de lui.

– Compris. »

Madara attrapa un bâtonnet de nicotine qu'il plaça entre ses dents et alluma, prenant une taffe avant de l'expirer. Il leva son regard sombre sur son associé qui n'était pas encore sorti de son bureau.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

– J'ai aussi reçu une information venant d'Orochimaru. Le fileur d'Uzumaki Naruto a glané une information qui pourrait nous être utile. »

Le regard du patron de l'Akatsuki s'illumina, et il ordonna qu'il le contacte et les mette en relation. Une fois que le roux fut sorti de la pièce, il sentit le rire qu'il avait contenu s'échapper de sa gorge.

C'était parfait, absolument parfait. Il allait pouvoir se venger de son neveu qui avait trahi sa propre famille, ainsi que faire s'effondrer la Konoha... et même plus. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Et jubilatoire.

Une heure plus tard, il finit sa réunion avec le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru, qui ne lui apporta que des bonnes nouvelles. Quand celui-ci repartit, et que Pain lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, il prit son portable de travail, tapa un numéro, et puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Et quand son interlocuteur décrocha, il ne dit qu'une seule chose :

« Commencez. »

* * *

Gaara voulait rapidement rentrer chez lui. Il était fatigué. Il avait faim. Et il espérait que chez lui, son colocataire lui foutrait enfin la paix.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour décréter à 23h passées qu'il fallait racheter des croquettes pour Akamaru, et qu'étant donné que Kiba devait potasser, c'était au roux de s'en occuper. Il croyait rêver, le clébard était parvenu à le persuader de faire _ça_. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste pour se venger des toutes ces fois où Gaara se moquait de lui.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient amis.

Il n'était plus qu'à environ 200 mètres de son immeuble quand, en passant devant une ruelle, il se fit attraper par derrière, et fut tiré dans la rue sombre.

Gaara était incapable de parler, il avait une main sur sa bouche, tout comme de se défendre. Ses bras faisaient de violents mouvements, mais n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Ce fut quand il entendit une voix connue contre son oreille que l'éditeur se figea.

« Ça faisait longtemps, rouquin. »

Cette voix, c'était celle de l'homme qui était venu à la Suna Shouten, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Cet homme blond, répondant au nom de Deidara.

« Tu connais _Zolf J. Kimblee_, dans Fullmetal Alchemist? Moi, je suis assez fan, je dois dire. Il a un sacré répondant, et il est comme moi... »

Le sang de Gaara se glaça, tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs du personnage de manga. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

«...il adore les explosions. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Déglutissant, il sentit son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et un petit rire fut soufflé contre son oreille.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça! »

Deidara le lâcha brutalement, l'envoyant se cogner contre le sol. Quand sa tête frappa le bitume, Gaara lâcha une plainte étouffée, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Les coups vinrent frapper son ventre, ses côtes, tandis qu'il protégeait sa nuque de ses bras. Une main se faufila jusqu'à sa gorge, et il fut redressé, puis plaqué contre le mur de briques derrière lui. Ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés, et Deidara fourra quelque chose entre ses doigts.

« Ne lâche surtout pas, chuchota le blond. Sinon... BOUM! »

Les phalanges de Gaara se crispèrent contre la bombe qui avait été placée dans ses mains, son pouce appuyant pile poil sur le détonateur.

« Je me demande combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'on te trouve, tout plein de sueur, tremblant avec ta bombe à la main... Parce que ouais, je compte pas te permettre de marcher pour alerter quelqu'un, tu t'en doute. »

Le blond se recula pour prendre une batte de base-ball avec laquelle il joua quelques instants, ne perdant pas son sourire. Seulement, quand il se retourna vers Gaara, il fut surpris de voir que le regard terrifié avait disparu, pour être remplacé par une haine sans nom.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça? »

Un sourire élargit la bouche de Deidara qui se pencha vers lui, prenant appui sur sa batte.

« L'Akatsuki? Ça te regarde pas. Moi? »

Il ricana.

« Parce que j'adore quand ça explose. »

Et sur ces mots, son arme s'abattit sur les jambes de l'éditeur.

Après plusieurs minutes de frappe acharnée, l'éditeur de l'Akatsuki poussa un soupir, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Putain, c'est fatiguant... Et t'as des couilles, gamin, pour supporter ça sans crier. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il lança un regard surpris vers le roux affalé au sol, les jambes en sang assorties avec sa chevelure. Deidara s'approcha, et donna un petit coup sur ses mains crispées, qui lâchèrent la bombe.

Et au lieu d'exploser, un oiseau sortit de son centre. Deidara grogna.

« Quel con, il s'est évanoui, il a raté le final... Bah, au moins il ira pas courir dans les rues. »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha son arme ensanglantée, et s'apprêtait à enlever les gants qu'il portait, quand il s'arrêta, ayant oublié quelque chose d'important.

Il se pencha vers le rouquin, plaça le bout de son index dans son sang, comme si son doigt était une plume, et l'hémoglobine de l'encre. Et du bout des doigts, lentement, il traça une seule syllabe sur le front de Gaara, jute à côté de son tatouage.

Une fois son travail terminé, il se débarrassa de ses gants, se contentant de les abandonner près du corps ensanglanté. Puis il ressortit de la ruelle en sifflotant, tandis que dans l'obscurité, l'idéogramme tracé dégoulinait doucement.

Cet idéogramme qui symbolisait la syllabe NA.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà! AHA, ça faisait longtemps qu'il y avait pas eu une fin foireuse, tiens.

Sinon, ce chapitre est assez rempli de références, j'espère que vous avez réussi à suivre ^^ Je vais tout expliquer dans l'ordre.

- Déjà, c'est une coutume de s'agenouiller avant d'entrer et de pousser la porte pour entrer dans une pièce occupée par un invité/une personne de la famille plus âgée. Après avoir poussé le battant, la personne qui souhaite entrer salue, puis peut enfin se lever pour aller s'asseoir.  
Si c'est le chef de famille, il aura un coussin pour être le plus élevé et montrer sa supériorité. Et si sa famille est présente, tout le monde aura un coussin, mais le sien sera plus épais que les autres. Dans ce cas-ci, vu que Neji est considéré comme invité, il est sur le tatami.

-Ensuite, Nerima, l'endroit où est née Sakura, est bel et bien un arrondissement de Tokyo très peuplé, ainsi que connu pour avoir de nombreuses universités. C'est aussi là-bas que se trouvent les Studios Toei, les producteurs de l'anime Dragon Ball, comme vous l'avez deviné, mais aussi de One Piece. Et les shôjo, pour les non-connaisseurs, sont les mangas pour filles, par opposition aux mangas shônen.

-Alors, pour le délire de Shikamaru en yukata (habit traditionnel japonais), Sasuke avec l'Union Jack (drapeau anglais) et qui boit du thé, et Lee et ses ''drapeaux blancs''... c'est une référence au webcomic plus connu pour son adaptation en anime, Hetalia. Cherchez pas à comprendre si vous connaissez pas, réellement, et justement, ce que je veux c'est que vous puissiez être aussi perplexes que Naruto ^^ Mais je vous conseille GRANDEMENT de regarder cette petite merveille d'animation, qui est juste à mourir de rire.

-Premier paragraphe de la partie avec Obito = référence à Junjou Romantica. ...une des premières scènes, à mourir. Regardez la dans les vidéos en dessous ^^

-Si vous ne connaissez pas la célèbre phrase de Onizuka, du manga GTO, « Eikichi Onizuka, 22 ans, célibataire, libre comme l'air! » … … allez voir, c'est juste cultissime.  
Shikamaru est cosplayé en Oga, de Beelzebub, et Baby Beel est sur son épaule... je précise que dans ma tête, quand il maile Temari, celle-ci ressemble à Hildegarde. Sakura est cosplayée en Syazel Apporo, de Bleach (oui c'est un mec très chelou, mais il a les cheveux roses).  
Oooh, et la chanson de Lee... Bon Clay de One Piece, le célèbre travesti, évidemment. Savourez la vidéo de dessous ^^ (je tiens à préciser qu'il nous a fallu à moi et à snf plus de 5 minutes pour nous rétablir après avoir écrit/corrigé ce passage)  
Naruto lève son doigt vers son nez pour se désigner : c'est ainsi que font les japonais. Ils ne tournent pas leur doigt vers leur poitrine, mais vers leur nez, eh oui ^^

-Les ''sakura'' sont les noms japonais pour les cerisiers en fleurs.  
Aussi, pour la liste de ''comment est-on un couple'' d'Itachi, encore une référence à Junjou Romantica. Regardez la vidéo en dessous... ^^

-Enfin, Zolf J. Kimblee est un des personnages de FMA, comme le dit si bien Deidara... à la base, je voulais qu'il fasse référence au Joker, mais place aux mangas, et c'est vrai que c'est extrêmement comparable. Surtout que Kimblee fait le même coup de la fausse bombe.

Concernant juillet, mon programme est très chargé, c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas poster. D'abord, il y a la JE, dont je parle juste en dessous, puis les deux semaines qui suivent je suis en stage de japonais intensif à Paris, et les deux autres semaines juste après, je suis en stage linguistique à Londres. Donc ne m'en voulez pas, ce n'est pas de la flemmardise!

Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 12 avance du feu de dieu, et qu'il est probable que je le termine en Juin. Et même que je termine la fic cet été. Je rappelle qu'il y a 14 chapitres plus un épilogue. Et, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon avancement, vous pouvez suivre mon twitter Papy_1412. J'y poste parfois des conneries, ou alors mes mangas du moment, ainsi que mes prévisions mangas, mais surtout j'y vais à chaque fois que j'avance sur WAPU. Aussi, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir en profiter pour parler avec certains d'entre vous. N'hésitez pas :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et j'essaierai vraiment de vous poster le chapitre 11 en août! Préparez-vous, il est très lourd.

Bonnes vacances à tous, et j'espère pour toutes celles qui ont passé leur BAC/Brevet/n'importe quel diplôme/concours que ça c'est bien passé! Et merde à tous ceux qui étudient pour le passer en ce moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de faire une bonne pause pendant vos révisions!

A plus!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponse à kim : **Alors, première note du premier chapitre de WAPU, qu'on peut lire sans même descendre dans la page : "je n'ai pas suivi le manga à la lettre. J'ai repris pas mal de moments du manga, mais ensuite beaucoup de choses seront différentes et surtout j'ai ajouté un scénario différent de la romance un peu gnangnan qui existe à la base dans Sekaiichi."  
Alors je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi, si tu veux simplement être chiante, ou si tu n'as même pas pris la peine de lire la PREMIÈRE note avant de juger; mais t'es un peu ridicule sur ce coup-là.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Playlist :  
**Kavinsky – Nightcall  
Zetsuen no Tempest – Zetsuen (malheureusement la seule chose bien que je retiens de cet anime)  
Linked Horizon – Guren no Yûmiya; ou opening de Shingeki no Kyojin (regardez-le. Vraiment, rien que l'opening. Et osez dire que ce n'est pas EPIC)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vidéos, à ajouter à youtube. com :  
**D'où Itachi sort son idée d'un couple...? /watch?v=jHVe-te2RHQ  
VOILA LEE...! (et Mister 3, c'est un peu la réaction de Sasuke...) /watch?v=BM6hRJKjP-4  
Oooh, et voilà Obito... à 7:46 /watch?v=UmEOqC5sRgs  
Bon, voilà ce que c'est, Hetalia... : /watch?v=cmYkUEnIzYY  
Kimblee et sa bombe : /watch?v=3H9BXHdnWY8  
Un shishi odoshi... tadaam : /watch?v=mT3rzXjPvf8

XXXXXXXXXX

**Je serais à Japan Expo le jeudi 4 juillet, cosplayée en Trafalgar Law. Mais je m'arrête au chapeau, et au t-shirt, et je vais acheter le sabre. Donc une blonde à lunettes avec un chapeau de Traffy... je serais facilement reconnaissable.  
****Oh, et normalement, je devrais avoir une pancarte « Free Hugs, surtout si vous aimez le SasuNaru ». Si vous me voyez, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je serais très heureuse de vous rencontrer ^^****  
**


End file.
